Echo
by Cat Archer
Summary: What do you get when you mix sarcasm, bloodlust, twin issues, True Love, and Peter Pan all together? Well... you get a very sarcastic Rae Hood who has very many issues. Peter Pan/OC
1. Pilot

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to jump into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Pilot<strong>

I scowled as I stepped out of the grocery store, slinging my backpack over my shoulders. You'd think after all the times I've been there and paid for my things that they'd give me a break and not check my backpack and my clothes every time I leave. One time I steal something (to survive, might I add) and they get something stuck up their asses.

I laid my skateboard on the ground, pulled my hood up, and skated away. I rolled down the street, and waved at Dr. Hopper who said, "Still coming for your appointment tomorrow, Skylar?"

I nodded and said, "Like Mary Margaret would let me skip it."

He laughed and said, "You have a good point."

He then directed his attention elsewhere and I followed his gaze to see Henry and a blonde woman standing by a yellow bug, talking. Archie yelled, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

I got off my skateboard, picking it up, and saying, "Is everything alright?"

Henry smiled when he saw me and said, "I'm fine, Sky."

I grinned and ruffled his hair as he petted Archie's dog.

"Who's this?" Archie asked, taking notice to the blonde woman. She stiffened a little as she said, "Just someone trying to give him a ride home-" Henry cut her off though, as he said, "-She's my mom, Archie."

I felt my eyebrows shoot into my hair as I looked between the two as Archie said, "Oh. I see."

"You know where he lives?" Henry's Mom asked, and I said, "Yeah, sure. Right on Mifflin street, the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

She looked down at Henry and said, "You're the Mayor's kid?"

Henry quietly looked down as he said, "Maybe."

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "I better get going before Mary Margaret worries. I'll see you later Henry. Bye Archie, see you tomorrow."

I quickly dropped my skateboard and skated away from the three.

* * *

><p>I headed in the apartment that I shared with Mary Margaret and as I walked in the door, said woman said, "There you are, I was getting worried!"<p>

I smiled at her and said, "Sorry. They had to do the annual body check before I left the store… and I met Henry's birth mother…" Mary Margaret paused and said, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. That's why Henry wasn't in school. He must've ran away to find her. He was successful though she didn't seem to want to have him with her."

Mary Margaret shrugged and I put my backpack on the counter and pulled out the coffee for her and said, "Here's the coffee."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Skylar."

I smiled and said, "No problem. I drink it more than you," I grabbed my backpack and said, "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She smiled and said, "Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said to her with a smile and headed into my room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Rae!" I heard. I smiled and looked up at the boy who called my name. I couldn't make out his features or anything. All I could see was his eyes. They looked happy and bright. Then I heard, "Skylar! Skylar! Skylar wake up!"<em>

I groaned and looked up at Mary Margaret and she said, "Time for school."

I nodded and got out of bed, and then fell flat on my face and raised a hand to Mary Margaret, saying, "I'm good. This is normal, remember?" I did this every morning. I either tripped over my sneakers or my skateboard. Usually it was my sneakers. This morning it happened to be my skateboard.

I stood up and grabbed my black skinny jeans, my grey long-sleeved shirt, my prized Rag & Bone jean jacket, and my regular black sneakers. I headed into the bathroom, dropped the clothes on the toilet and got into the shower. Only when I turned on the water, did I realize I was still dressed. I cussed and quickly stripped off my clothes, and then continued to shower.

* * *

><p>"Forget to take off your clothes again?" Mary Margaret asked as I walked down the stairs. I grumpily nodded and sat at the table as Mary Margaret set a cup of coffee in front of me with a plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled at her and said, "Thanks."<p>

"No problem, Sky," She said to me with a smile, and I took notice of the clock and then shoved all the food in my mouth as Mary Margaret handed me a travel cup that held my still warm coffee. I smiled at her as I grabbed my skateboard, throwing my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbing my coffee from her hand. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thanks!"

I ran out the door, not knowing that a black shadow with glowing eyes was following my every move.

* * *

><p>I headed down the hallway, following my science teacher. It's not my fault that the volcano decided to explode. Even though I hit it the button. I didn't know it was hooked up. You don't mark a big red button <em>"Don't Push"<em> and not expect someone to push it. It's a given. Especially when I'm in that class- it's bound to be pushed.

We passed Mary Margaret and Henry's birth mother and prayed that my teacher wouldn't see them. Sadly, my prayers weren't answered as my science teacher stopped and said to me, "Why don't you stay with Ms. Blanchard until class is over."

She then turned and walked away. Both women looked at me and I shrugged and said, "I hit the button that said "Don't Push" and the volcano blew up. Not my fault."

Mary Margaret shook her head and Henry's birth mother smiled and said, "I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Emma."

I smiled and said, "Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky. I babysit Henry every now and then. Regina doesn't really like me that much anymore because I stole an apple from her. Turns out I'm allergic because I fainted."

Emma simply nodded slowly and then said, "Thanks for the help before." She then left and Mary Margaret and I started walking outside where recess was being held for the younger kids.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Archie's door, and he opened it with a smile, saying, "Right on time."<p>

I smiled at him and he let me in. I dropped my backpack and skateboard by the door, and sat on the couch with my legs crossed under me and my hands in my lap. Archie sat in front of me and said, "What's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you."

"I'm having these weird dreams…" I said shaking my head, "They sound exactly like what Henry talks about all the time, and it's worrying me..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got to season three of OUAT and it's genius. I loved every second of what they have so far, but I hated how they killed off Peter. But after I finished watching it, I got this idea, and here we are. Sorry it's a short first chapter, but I'll post Chapter 2 tomorrow. <strong>**I'm going to try not to make Skylar/Rae to be so Mary Sue, but if it happens a couple times, I'm sorry. But we will be seeing the shadow a lot through the seasons and teeny tiny bits of Peter through the chapters until Season three where Henry goes to Neverland. We will also be going to see Rae get dreams/memories of Peter (example is up above, but there will be a lot more than that.)  
><strong>

**But this all depends on if you guys like my idea or not. So, please review! :)**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to jump into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Thing You Love Most<strong>

I stumbled down the stairs and landed on the couch as I sighed. Mary Margaret looked at me worriedly and said, "Skylar, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I swear it feels like something's watching me. Plus I'm having these weird dreams where this guy- who has really nice eyes- keeps calling me Rae, and he looks at me like he loves me- What's wrong with me!?" I asked as I looked up at her pleading her with my eyes to tell me that I'm not insane.

Mary Margaret came and sat beside me, pulling me into a hug, and said, "Have you talked to Dr. Hopper about this?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. He thinks that it's because I'm thinking about Henry's stories that he thinks are me, and my mind is making scenarios of them up in my head as I dream."

Mary Margaret looked at me and said, "Who does he think you are?"

"Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped," I mumbled. Mary Margaret smiled at me and said, "Well you're not kidnapped- you're right here with me."

I nodded and hugged her back tightly, saying, "And I won't be leaving any time soon."

"No you aren't," Mary Margaret said and planted a kiss on top of my head.

Neither of us noticed the shadow watching us with glowing eyes that growled lowly at the mention of me never leaving.

* * *

><p>I was skating down the street, holding my coffee in my hand carefully as I skated over a crack in the sidewalk. I bent down and grabbed my skateboard and ran across the street quickly, then dropped it back on the ground, hopping on it, as I skated down the street to school. On the way, though, I paused as I heard the bell start ringing. I looked up at the clock-tower and felt my mouth drop when I saw the hands moving again.<p>

I immediately stopped and stared up at the clock and Regina joined me and then Archie came over, saying, "Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

Regina turned around and she looked like she was about to snap at Archie, but then got distracted by something and instead, said, "Yes. How about that, indeed?"

I just shrugged, hopped back on my skateboard, and sipped on my coffee as I skated along the sidewalk. I stopped though, when I heard Regina say, "Skylar!"

I turned to look at her and she said, "Can you babysit Henry tonight at eight?"

I nodded and said, "Sure!"

She smiled and then headed on her way, and I headed on my way also, still not knowing that something was watching me.

I started skating down the street and jumped over a crack in the road, and I heard Henry say, "…They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone, anything- you'll see- Skylar!"

I stopped and skated over to him, saying, "Yeah?"

"What can you remember before you came to Storybrooke?" Henry asked me. I paused and thought about it but only brought up a blank but little tid-bit of things that didn't matter. I shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's kinda hazy. Why?"

"Nothing," Henry said with a grin. I shrugged and said, "See you later kiddo."

I got back on my skateboard, and skated down the street. I smiled as I rode into the school and quickly hopped off, hugging Mary Margaret who gasped, saying, "Skylar, you scared me!"

I grinned and said, "That was the point!"

She laughed and we both then saw Henry who said, "Why else would you be here!?" We both turned to look at Emma with raised eyebrows and we headed over as I held my skateboard in front of me.

"It's good to see his smile back," Mary Margaret said to Emma. I nodded in agreement, but Emma simply said, "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed," I stated. Emma sighed and Mary Margaret said, "So… does the mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?" Emma asked. I shrugged and Mary Margaret said, "She's been Mayor as I long as I can remember. No one's been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… well…. fear. I'm afraid I only made it worse by giving Henry that book now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Well she does act like it at times," I shrugged. Mary Margaret lightly hit me on the arm, and Emma looked at me with a smile. Emma then looked in thought and said, "Who does he think you two are?"

Mary Margaret laughed a little, and said, "It's silly."

"Mine's ridiculous," I stated. Emma laughed and said, "I just got five minutes of ridiculous and silly, lay it on me."

"Snow White," Mary Margaret shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at her as the look of shock registered over her face. I was going to ask her about it until the bell rang, and I said, "Damn it, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Emma!"

I ran inside the school quickly.

* * *

><p>I was outside, sitting in the back of Mary Margaret's class because I got kicked out of my math class today. Apparently "using foul language" is against the rules even though the kid next to me cheated off me and I cussed him out- I thought I was allowed to considering the circumstances.<p>

I had my head leaned back, and I was nodding off a little when Regina came over, clearing her throat. I raised an eyebrow, a sat up a little more. Mary Margaret quickly walked over to her and I heard Regina say, "May I speak to my son?"

"We're in the middle of a lesson, is it important?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina looked slightly offended and I clenched my fist tightly as she said, "Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?"

Regina then walked around her, and I gave Mary Margaret a look that said, _"Can I hit her now?"_ She slightly shook her head though, and I pouted in sadness. I still glared at Regina- the sudden urge to throw something sharp at her overwhelmed me and I was sucked into was like vision of some sort.

"_Get back here, you thief!" The man yelled at me as I swung onto a roof. I ran on top of it and three men were following me down below. As we came to the end of the roof I looked up at the tree that was in front of me as the men started shooting arrows at me. I quickly dodged them, and grabbed onto the tree branch in front of me. I then grabbed the knives in my boot, and flung them down at them- successfully hitting them all in the head. I dropped to my feet, grabbed them out of the men's heads, and ran on my way- hood up, smirk on my face._

I shook my head, and blinked a couple times as I watched Henry run back over to his class. I looked over at Mary Margaret as all the kids headed back inside to find her looking at me worriedly. I grabbed my backpack from the ground, and walked next to her as we headed back inside.

"Are you okay? It looked like you spaced out for a minute there," Mary Margaret said. I took a deep breath, and I said, "I don't know, but all the sudden I was watching myself run from three men and they were shooting _arrows_ at me. Then I hopped into a _tree_ and killed them with three knives. It felt like I hit them without even trying."

Mary Margaret looked at me in confusion and I said, "It's probably Henry's story about me being _Rae Hood_."

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Probably."

Unknown to us both, Regina was listening to our conversation and it looked like the color was drained from her face.

As we stepped inside, Henry stopped us and said, "Ms. Blanchard, can you bail Emma out?"

I was shocked as Mary Margaret nodded immediately and said, "I was about to go get my purse, actually."

I just let Henry grab my hand, and pull me along behind him and Mary Margaret as they headed into the classroom to get their things.

* * *

><p>We walked into the Police Department, and Henry said, "Hey!"<p>

I was behind him and Mary Margaret was behind me. Sheriff Graham looked confused as he saw us and said, "Henry, Skylar, what are you two doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret stated as I leaned on the desk behind Henry. Emma looked at Graham as she said, "Of course she did."

"Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma was cut off as Henry said, "-You're a genius. I know what you were up to," Emma looked confused as Mary Margaret, Graham, and I all shared confused glances, "You were gathering intel… For Operation Cobra…"

I was even more confused now as I raised an eyebrow. Graham must've been on the same page as me, as he said, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know, Sherriff," Henry stated, "And all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail her out."

"You are? Why?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded as I played with my bracelet on my wrist. As they talked, Henry grabbed my wrist and looked at my bracelet that simply held two words on the engraving plate- _"You're Mine."_

Henry's grin grew and said, "Where'd you get that?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, Henry. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

My focus went back into the conversation as Emma said, "Well, if you'll uncuff me, I have something to do."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was in the living room, playing on the PlayStation 3 that Mary Margaret had gotten me for my birthday, when there was a knock at the door. I looked up as Mary Margaret stood up from sewing and got the door. I paused my game and looked over as I heard Emma's voice, say, "Hey. I just wanted to say thank you and pay you back the bail money."<p>

I guess as Emma was about to leave, Mary Margaret said, "You look like you need to talk."

Emma came in, and as she looked around she saw me on the floor in my Batman pajamas as I simply waved at her.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

Right before Emma was leaving to go talk to Henry, she looked back at Mary Margaret and said, "What's with Skylar?"

Mary Margaret looked confused as she said, "What do you mean?"

"Why's she always with you or with Henry- not to be rude or anything," Emma explained. Mary Margaret licked her lips, glanced back at Skylar who was still playing her game, and stepped outside, softly shutting the door. She crossed her arms, and said, "Skylar was left on the side of the road except she didn't get to stay in a foster care home. No one ever found her. She looked out for herself, stole to survive, slept in the woods- all until I found her when she was fourteen, running from a salesperson from the grocery store. I quickly paid the guy for what she stole and took her home with me. I took guardianship of her and she's been with me ever since."

"No one ever found her?" Emma asked in shock. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "She didn't know how to act around people, and she once hit a kid at school because he tried to steal her lunch food. She was eighty-six pounds when I found her, and she was very aggressive. I learned her full name after two weeks."

"She's so different…" Emma trailed off. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "She just needed someone to care for her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And if you were wondering, yes, Peter gave her that bracelet. He has a matching one too of what she said the most often which I'm not going to tell you because it's going to be a surprise :)<strong>

**And if you were also wondering, yes, I did make her story similar to what it was in the Enchanted Forest on purpose. That way it was more obvious to Henry who she was in the story book.**

**The next chapter goes into more depth of who and how she was in the Enchanted Forest, and it also shows more of her knowledge on Neverland.**

**P.S. Thank you for all the nice reviews! They were very supportive and they made me want to write this story even more than before :)  
><strong>

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	3. Snow Falls

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to jump into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Snow Falls<strong>

Regina sat in her office at her house, thinking about Rae AKA Skylar. Regina knew the girl was suddenly starting to remember and it infuriated her. Rae Hood was the only one ever able to hurt Regina physically. She didn't know why, but her magic didn't work on Rae. Ever.

* * *

><p><em>Regina sat on her throne and said, "So why did you steal from my carriage and then surrender?"<em>

_Rae Hood stood in front of Regina, hands bound in front of her as she said, "I decided to be nice for once. Not something I usually do, but I know you have some of those moments too."_

_Regina scowled and stood up, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, and expected to see her down on her knees in pain. Instead, Rae just said, "Are you supposed to hurt me or give me a long self-esteem killing speech? Cause neither are happening."_

_Regina looked annoyed and frustrated as she said, "My magic isn't working on you."_

"_Hm… better use that to my advantage then," Rae smirked. Before Regina and any of her guards could comprehend, Rae had thrown her elbows back, hitting both guards in the stomach, then turned around and stomped on their toes to wrap her arms around their necks and then she cracked the mercilessly, letting their bodies fall to the floor with a thud. She then grabbed one of their swords, and slashed the last two guard's necks. They grasped their heavily bleeding necks, falling to the ground, dead._

_Regina didn't know what to do as she always relied on her magic to help her in situations like this. Rae, on the other hand, grabbed her things from one of the dead guards, grabbed the pouch of money she stole, and then grabbed her weapons. Rae slid her hood up and started her walk towards a window, but before she jumped out, she turned and flung one of her daggers towards Regina who attempted to use her magic to move the dagger, but the dagger didn't budge. She ducked just in time, but not fast enough as the dagger hit her in the shoulder. _

_Rae smirked and jumped out the window. Regina quickly ripped the dagger from her shoulder, and hurried to the window to see that Rae had jumped into the lake beside her castle. She glared at the water where she would've fallen and as she headed out of the room to get medical assistance from her healer, she thought one thing, "How did I get beaten by an eighteen year old?"_

* * *

><p>Regina clenched her teeth at the memory, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She cleared her throat, and said, "Come in."<p>

Skylar stuck her head in the room, and said, "Sorry to bother you but Henry can't find his sweater anywhere. Do you happen to know where it is?"

Regina smiled at Skylar and said, "It's in the dryer."

"Thanks," Skylar said politely and shut the door. Regina smirked as the door shut, thinking, _"This Rae can't hurt me because she can't remember anything."_

She looked up as she heard, "You know she's going to remember soon? Then she'll remember that your magic doesn't affect her." Regina glared at Mr. Gold and said, "I'll deal with that then. But now she has no memory of who she was, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Mr. Gold simply smirked and said, "We'll see for how long it stays that way."

Skylar, on the other hand, just walked into Henry's room and said, "I asked your mom and she said that it was in the dryer-" She was cut off by Henry who said, "-You mean the Evil Queen who wants to keep your memories locked up so you can't remember that she can't hurt you with her magic?"

Skylar bent down on one knee to look at Henry, and said, "I don't like encouraging you to call her that, but yes, that one."

Henry smiled at the sixteen year old, and said, "You try and keep me innocent when in fact you've killed hundreds to survive."

Skylar simply grit her teeth and said, "Right," She stood up and handed Henry his backpack, saying, "Come on, we got to get you to the hospital for your "field trip.""

Henry looked up at Skylar, saying, "I don't want to go on a field trip to the hospital. I could get sick and not be able to work on Operation Cobra with Emma."

"Don't think like that," Skylar said as they walked down the steps so she could grab her stuff, "Maybe something interesting will happen while you're there."

Henry sighed and said, "I doubt it."

"Don't be negative, it isn't good for your brain," Skylar scolded and Regina came and kissed Henry goodbye as she handed Skylar babysitting money and told her, "Watch out for him today, will you?"

"Always do, Madam Mayor," Skylar said with a mocking smile as she grabbed her stuff and followed Henry out the front door. Regina watched the two walk down the sidewalk, Skylar holding her skateboard in her right hand as she had her left arm over Henry's shoulders. Regina sighed as she watched them walk around the corner and had only one thought on her mind, _"How can I get her to stop remembering her past memories?"_

* * *

><p>Skylar handed two little girls some flowers and said to a little boy, "Connor, don't eat the crayon. Only five year olds do that, remember?" The little boy nodded in response, and Skylar smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, saying, "Why don't I help you color a picture for Mr. Roberts?"<p>

Connor nodded and Skylar headed over to a table that held coloring pencils and pens.

Mary Margaret smiled as she watched Skylar help Connor start coloring, and as she put flowers down on another table for a patient, she noticed Henry in the room that held a coma patient. She walked into the room, and said, "Henry, we could really use your help with the decorations…"

Henry looked up from where he was about to touch the scar on the man's face. Instead of replying, he said, "Is Mr. Doe gonna be okay, Ms. Blanchard?"

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are," Mary Margaret said with a small smile. Henry got a thoughtful look on his face as he said, "Do _you_ know who he is?"

Mary Margaret shook her head as she walked farther into the room to stand by the man's bed, and said, "No. I just bring him flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret shrugged and said, "I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?" Henry asked as he looked up at his teacher. Mary Margaret shook her head and then said, "No one's claimed him."

"So… he's all alone?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Yeah. It's quite sad." They were interrupted by Skylar, peeking her head in the room and saying, "Are we having a party in here with a coma patient? Because if we are, I lost my invite."

Mary Margaret slightly giggled as she looked back at the sixteen year old, and Henry looked at Mary Margaret again and said, "Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Of course I'm sure," Mary Margaret looked at Skylar who was leaning against the door frame with a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the man, and said, "We were just leaving."

Skylar nodded and ruffled Henry's hair as he walked past her, looking up at her with a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered a part in the book where Rae Hood met Prince Charming.

* * *

><p><em>Princess Abigail sat in the back of the stage coach, complaining to her new fiancée. As the stage coach stopped again, Princess Abigail sighed, and said, "Now what?"<em>

_As Prince Charming got out of the stage coach, he walked forwards and yelled back, "Worry not! It is but a fallen tree!" He put on his gloves and he walked over to the tree, looking down as to examine it. Unknown to him, Snow White had jumped on the top of the stage coach, looking up at her friend Rae Hood who had her bow and arrow out and armed, as she watched every guard and the Prince._

_A guard looked at the thoughtful look on the Prince's face, and said, "My Lord, what is it?"_

"_These markings, this tree didn't fall. It's been cut," Prince Charming said as he looked around. He paused for a second and said, "It's an ambush." Then Princess Abigail started screaming as a hand popped in the stage coach, and grabbed the pouch that held the Prince's jewels._

_Snow White had grabbed the pouch and had gotten on one of their horses. The guards were stopped though, as arrows flew past them and into either their shoulders or legs and they fell with groans. As Rae was occupied, she had missed the Prince getting on a horse and following Snow White._

_Rae hopped off of the tree branch she had been standing on, and jumped onto the stage coach and then onto the ground. She smirked at the Princess' scared look, though she couldn't see it as her hood was covering her face and she had a mask on. All you could see were her eyes as Rae said, "Sit and stay."_

_Princess Abigail did as told. Rae shut the door and jumped on one of the other horses, and followed after Snow White. She slowed down as she saw the Prince though, and smirked at the look on his face as he saw her. Prince Charming gulped as he knew who was under the mask and the hood._

_Rae simply said, "Cat got your tongue?"_

"_I just didn't expect to see Rae Hood doing a path like this," Charming said as he looked at the twenty-year-old on the horse who unknowingly smirked. Rae shrugged and said, "Not usually my type either, though I thought I'd help out a friend. Have a good day Charming," Rae started riding again, but yelled back, "Might want to check on your men!" She started riding again, this time not looking back._

* * *

><p>"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. Skylar was sitting on one of the bar stools, doing homework as Emma stood next to her talking to Mary Margaret. Emma simply said, "Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."<p>

"And who does he think he was?" Skylar asked, as she took the cup of coffee that Mary Margaret made her. Emma glanced at the sixteen-year-old and then said, "Prince Charming."

Skylar felt her eyebrows shoot into her hair at that. Mary Margaret looked at Emma in disbelief and said, "And if I'm Snow White…" Emma nodded with a small smile, "He thinks… me and him…"

"He has a very active imagination which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him," Emma explained. Mary Margaret and Skylar looked at her confused, so Emma said, "Play along, do what he says, and maybe, just maybe-" Mary Margaret cut her off by saying, "-He'll see that fairytales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality."

"Something like that," Emma nodded. Skylar sipped on her coffee as Mary Margaret said, "Sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's," Emma said as she picked the book up from the seat she was standing by, and she looked at Skylar, "That means you too," She turned back to Mary Margaret, "And you will give a full report."

"Well… I suppose I'll get ready for my date then," Mary Margaret said. Skylar smirked as she lowered her coffee cup from her lips and said, "Looks like you'll be doing all the talking."

The two women laughed and then Emma said, "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee," Skylar grinned. Emma raised her eyebrows and Mary Margaret said, "First time she had it, she was hooked. No going back."

"What do you drink it with?" Emma asked as she looked between the two. Skylar smirked as Mary Margaret said, "Nothing. She drinks it black."

"Wow," Emma said as Skylar grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Emma walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the table that held Henry and Skylar. Henry was eating breakfast as Skylar was on her third cup of coffee with uneaten pancakes in front of her.<p>

"Thanks for the shirt," Emma said as she sat down next to Henry, "Hey, is this your mother's?"

"She'll never notice," Henry grinned. Skylar raised her eyebrows and said, "I doubt that. I once ate one of her apples and she noticed." Henry looked up at her alarmed and said, "You ate one of her apples!?"

Skylar nodded and said, "It was about a year ago. That was the time I fainted, remember?"

Henry's mouth dropped and said, "You woke up a few seconds later… so it is true…" Skylar shared a confused look with Emma and said to Henry, "What do you mean?"

"Her magic doesn't work on you," Henry said simply as he ate some more of his food. Emma raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"I don't know. It must've happened while she was in Neverland," Henry shrugged. Emma glanced up at Skylar who sighed and took another swallow of her coffee and said, "Wait, what?"

Skylar simply said, "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades."

Emma's mouth dropped in response and said, "You barely look sixteen."

"Time stands still in Neverland," Skylar said automatically. She looked up alarmed, muttering, "How the hell did I know that?" Henry grinned in response and shared a happy look with Emma who said, "So she didn't age at all in Neverland?"

"Nope, not one bit," Henry said happily, "Then when she came back to the Enchanted Forest, she stayed for seven years and aged until she was twenty-three, then she was aged back to sixteen because of the curse."

Then the bell ran as Skylar was still trying to reign in her thoughts about the whole situation, and Henry said, "She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up," Emma told Henry, "We're just getting started, okay?"

Mary Margaret came over, and sat next to Skylar who still had the thinking look on her face though she zoned back in when Mary Margaret sat down. Emma looked at Mary Margaret with a hopeful face and Mary Margaret said, "He woke up."

Emma's smile dropped, and said, "What?"

"I knew it," Henry said happily. Skylar had the same look on her face that Emma had as Mary Margaret said, "I mean he didn't wake up, wake up, but… he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering," Henry grinned. Skylar took a giant gulp of her coffee as Emma said, "What'd the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it but I'm not crazy, I know it happened," Mary Margaret explained. Skylar had a thoughtful look on her face as Henry said, "We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

Mary Margaret seemed to think about it for a second and then said, "Let's go," Mary Margaret and Henry both stood up from their seats and headed towards the door. Emma and Skylar seemed to have the same thoughts as they both stood up, saying, "Wait, wait… what!?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection-" She was cut off by Skylar saying, "-You don't believe that-" She was cut off by Mary Margaret again who said, "-That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, someway, I touched him." Mary Margaret ended it there as she turned around and walked out of the shop, Henry following her immediately. Emma and Skylar shared a look as Emma said, "I'm not the only one thinking this is a crazy idea, right?"

"Nope, not just you," Skylar said simply as she grabbed her skateboard, following Mary Margaret.

* * *

><p>Skylar was right behind Henry as they headed into the hospital. They made it to the hospital ward that John Doe was in, and Henry- noticing all the nurses- said, "You're right, he's waking up!"<p>

Sheriff Graham stopped Henry and said, "Henry, you should stay back."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she stopped beside Henry who was in front of Skylar, "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Graham sighed and said, "He's missing."

All four of them looked shocked, and Graham moved out of the way to show them the room. The room also revealed Regina standing in the room with two nurses, Dr. Whale, and an empty bed.

Regina walked out of the room, saying, "What the hell are you doing here?" Emma frowned and Skylar took notice of how roughly Regina grabbed Henry's arm as Regina said, "And you. I thought you were at the arcade," Henry didn't say anything, "Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret questioned. Graham shrugged and said, "We don't know yet. His IV's were ripped out, but we're not sure there are signs of a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry asked Regina. Skylar put a hand on his shoulder which slightly calmed him down knowing that Rae Hood was going to protect him, even though she didn't know who she was the time.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Emma stated. Skylar had to agree with her, but the suspicion still stayed as Regina said, "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina immediately corrected her, saying, "I found him. On the side of the road, years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life," Dr. Whale said as he walked over. Mary Margaret immediately asked him, "Will he be okay?"

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years and under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream," Dr. Whale explained. Emma uncrossed her arms and said, "Well then let's quit yapping and start looking."

"That's what we're doing?" Regina asked. Emma turned around with gritted teeth. Regina immediately looked down at Henry and said, "Stay out of this, dear," She looked back at Emma, "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son," Regina grabbed Henry's hand, "I guess I'll have to keep my son away from you."

Skylar shared an exasperated look with Graham and they all heard Regina say, "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."

"Sherriff," They all looked up as Regina addressed Graham, "Find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious," She then walked away, pulling an unwilling Henry behind her.

"Doctor, how long has it been since you last saw him?" Graham asked Dr. Whale.

"About twelve hours or so," Dr. Whale stated. Graham looked at the teenager and the two women and said, "That's what we have the control room for."

* * *

><p>"You two were the only employees on the floor last night, and you saw nothing?" Graham asked the two men. Skylar stood next to Mary Margaret in the control room as she balanced her skateboard in front of her.<p>

"Not a thing," The security guard said. Emma spoke up, saying, "Did anyone walk by?"

"I didn't see nothin'," The custodian said. Skylar sighed in frustration as Graham said, "Ms. Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

Mary Margaret shook her head no, and said, "I don't think so. Skylar did you see anything?"

"It looked like a normal hospital to me," Skylar shrugged, "No creepy people wanting to kidnap a man in a coma."

Emma then noticed, "We're looking at the wrong tape," Emma said as she walked forwards, "This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up, but her thoughts were cut off as the custodian said, "You fell asleep again-" The guard cut him off, saying, "-You selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job," The guard countered. Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret tried to ignore the men, but Graham cut them off, saying, "Gentlemen, enough! Where's the real tape?"

We watched the real tape this time, and watched as the John Doe walked out of his room and out a door. Mary Margaret sighed happily, saying, "He walked out alone. He's okay."

"Four hours ago," Emma stated, pointing at the corner of the screen, "Where does this door lead?"

The custodian immediately said, "The woods."

They all worriedly looked back at him and the man nodded, confirming his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Skylar POV<strong>

As we headed into the woods, I was behind Graham with Emma behind me, and Mary Margaret behind her. I knew these woods like the back of my hand. I did live here most of my life. I think. I shook the thought out of my head, and bent down next to Graham to look at what he was looking at. He didn't say anything, knowing I knew exactly what I was doing.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked. Graham sighed and said, "The trail runs out right here."

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma said. I stood back up and headed farther into the woods and I snorted as I heard Graham say, "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

Graham then immediately followed me.

* * *

><p><em>Snow White looked up as she was saved by Prince Charming from the Queen's men who were about to cut out her heart. As Charming fought a guard, Snow White ran for one of the horses, and one of the guards who was on a horse, grabbed the back of her shirt, throwing her on the front of his horse. He then proceeded to start riding away.<em>

_Unknown to both Charming and Snow White, an archer stood in the tree tops, her bow ready, and just as Prince Charming noticed Snow White was taken, she let out the arrow, knocking the guard off the horse and successfully killing him. Snow White was helped off the horse by Charming, and the both turn around to see Rae taking her arrow out of the guard's neck._

_She nodded at the two and headed off down the road._

"_How did you two meet?" Charming asked Snow White. Snow shrugged and said, "She saved me once. She doesn't talk much, but when she does you better listen."_

"_Why's that?" Charming asked. Snow White grinned as they started walking back over to their things, "Where do you think I get most of my sarcastic remarks from?"_

* * *

><p>Skylar sighed as she held her flashlight in front of her, listening to Henry talk.<p>

"You're the one who woke him up, you're the last one he saw, he wants to find you," Henry said. This was about the fourth time that Henry had said this. Mary Margaret finally turned around and said, "Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused…" Skylar didn't really care for the rest as she headed forwards with Graham.

"I'm going to look over here," Graham said pointing to the left. Skylar simply nodded, keeping her flashlight towards the ground. A few minutes later Skylar noticed it immediately and said, "Graham!" Said man came running over, and said, "What? Did you find something?"

Skylar just pointed at the bloody wrist tag that was on a leaf. Graham immediately yelled, "Guys!"

The rest of their group came running over, and Emma said, "Is that-" Emma interrupted her, saying, "-Blood."

* * *

><p><em>Rae watched as Snow White paused, running into the woods. She sat on a tree, and pulled her mask down, and Snow noticed her, saying, "Can you help me?"<em>

"_I could… or you could help yourself," Rae said with a genuine smile. Snow White noticed it, and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_Go save him," Rae nodded towards where Charming was being beaten up, "Not to be sentimental or anything, but I think you should repay the debt. That way you don't have to, I don't know, help him right as you leave for another realm. I mean he is a royal. He's probably going to hold it against you."_

"_What do you have against Royals?" Snow White asked the woman on the branches. Rae simply pulled her mask back up, and said, "What do __**you**__ have against Royals?"_

_She then pulled out he bow and a single arrow, and whizzed towards the bridge, and shot one of the trolls in the head. Rae simply said, "Take that as your help. Now I have to go. You know where to find me."_

_Rae then continued to climb up the tree as Snow White ran to save Prince Charming._

* * *

><p>As Emma, Mary Margaret, Skylar, Henry, and Graham walked to where the toll bridge was, Skylar was in front. As soon as they made it to the water line, Mary Margaret said, "Where is he? Can you see him?"<p>

"The trail dies at the water line," Skylar stated as she moved her flashlight as she looked around. She didn't see anything, but that didn't mean Mary Margaret didn't as she started running towards something, saying, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Skylar held Henry back as Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret headed towards John Doe who was on the ground looking very blue.

"I need an ambulance at the Old Toll Bridge as soon as possible," Graham said into his walkie talkie.

Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret grabbed different parts of John Doe to pull him from the water when Skylar got the feeling that something was touching her. She immediately stiffened as she heard, **_"He's going to find you and take you back…"_ **Skylar's heart beat picked up as she whipped around looking for what just talked to her. She couldn't find anything there.

Henry- noticing how scared Rae had just gotten- wrapped his arms around the teenager and said, "Skylar, are you okay?" Skylar slowly said, "Um… I- I don't know… I don't know," She wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders as Emma came over and stood in front of both of the kids as Mary Margaret preformed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

They were all shocked as John Doe gasped, spitting out water, and started breathing again. He simply said, "You saved me."

Mary Margaret smiled, and Henry smiled, saying, "She did it, she did it. She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did…" Emma said. Mary Margaret leaned down and asked John Doe, "Who are you?"

"I don't know," John Doe said simply as the paramedics came. Mary Margaret just smiled at him and said, "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Emma took notice of how Skylar kept glancing behind her as the paramedics came down to take John Doe away. Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders, saying, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skylar said with a smile towards her. Emma knew it was a lie as Skylar glanced behind her once more, and headed up the hill behind Henry. Emma glanced back to see what she was looking at, but she didn't see anything so she headed up behind Skylar, making a mental note to watch the girl a little closer from now on.

* * *

><p>They all ran into the hospital, Henry gripping Skylar's hand tightly as he peeked over the window as he was too short.<p>

As they waited though, a blonde woman came running through, saying, "David?" She then walked into the room and said, "David is that you?"

Skylar shared a confused glance with Emma as Dr. Whale made the woman stand back. Mary Margaret asked the question they were all thinking, "Who is that?"

"His wife," They all heard. They turned around to see Regina standing behind them, smiling happily. Albeit mischievously.

* * *

><p><em>As Snow White watched Charming walk away, Rae hopped down from her tree, successfully scaring the woman. Rae grinned and Snow White said, "I thought you had to leave?"<em>

"_I attended to my business," Rae said with a grin as she pointed to the satchel now around her waist, "I have to head back to see Robin, but I had to come back through here first so I thought I'd check up on you and Charming."_

"_You call him that too?" Snow White asked as they started walking. Rae shrugged and said, "He is "Charming.""_

_Snow White snorted and as they walked in silence, Snow hadn't noticed that Rae was watching her until she said, "You like him."_

"_I do not," Snow said immediately. Rae grinned and said, "I thought the same about- someone. I hated him but in actuality I loved him."_

"_You love someone?" Snow asked the twenty-year-old. Rae shrugged and said, "It was four years ago-" Snow interrupted her, "-You don't love him anymore?"_

"_I don't know," Rae said with a shrug, "I'll tell you if I see him again."_

_Snow nodded and Rae said, "But you do like Charming. Soon you'll fall in love, and make beautiful children."_

_Snow White looked at Rae with a look that said, _"What have you done with Rae Hood and where can I find her to get her back?"

"_Don't give me that look," Rae scolded, "You know it's true."_

"_No it's not," Snow said, shaking her head. Rae smirked and said, "Alright, go ahead and keep denying it. But if I am right, and you two do fall in love- you owe me five bronze coins." Snow glared up at the woman who was now in a tree and said, "And if you're wrong, then you owe me, five bronze coins."_

"_Deal," Rae grinned._

* * *

><p>"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well… it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," Regina said as they all sat in the room across from where "David" laid. Emma shifted under the woman's gaze as Skylar, who was next to her, simply stared down at her converse, thinking about the voice she heard in the woods.<p>

"We'll talk about your insubordination later," Regina told Henry who was sitting on the other side of Skylar, "Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head and Regina said, "It means you're grounded," Henry slightly deflated but perked up when Regina said, "You can only leave the house if either Skylar or myself is with you other than to go to school."

"Thank you," The heard. They all turned to the woman named Kathryn, as she walked out of the room that held "David." Honestly, Skylar thought that the name John Doe fit him better.

"Thank you for finding my David," Kathryn said to Mary Margaret. Skylar and Henry shared an agitated look, but they both turned their attention back to Mary Margaret as she said, "Um, I don't- I don't understand. You didn't- You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were… not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things he could leave, and he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn explained. Skylar and Emma thought only one thing, _"This story sounds like bullshit." _Emma, voicing her thoughts, said, "You didn't go look for him?"

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. Now I know why I never heard from him," Kathryn said simply, "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Skylar wanted to gag at the story that sounded so bogus that it wasn't even funny as she put her head in her hands to try and hide her eyes that she rolled. Emma, on the other hand, hid her distaste of the story and smiled at the woman sadly.

"That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said, and Skylar looked up, knowing that voice- the voice that said, _"I'm not happy but I'm going to pretend I am even though I want to curl up with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and cry because he's taken." _Skylar was taken out of her thoughts by Dr. Whale who walked into the room and said, "Well it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked him. Dr. Whale nodded and said, "Physically he's on the bend. His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"We brought him back," Mary Margaret said. Dr. Whale simply said, "That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just decided to get up and go for a stroll in the woods?" Skylar spoke up. Dr. Whale nodded, saying, "He woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Or someone," Henry corrected. Skylar sighed and rested her head on her hand in response.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked. Dr. Whale nodded and said, "Yeah, of course," He opened the door for her, and everyone in the room was in their own separate thoughts. They were all cut off though, as Regina said, "Henry, let's go."

Henry stood up to follow his mother when he said, "Wait, my backpack," He turned back around and grabbed it, but as he put it on he said to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for," Mary Margaret sighed and said, "Henry-" She was cut off by Henry who said, "-He was going to the troll bridge. It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it was the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret corrected. Henry stopped her though, by saying, "No, it's because you belong together." Mary Margaret then had this look that read, _"I want to believe it but I can't."_

"Henry," Regina said. Henry followed her, and then Emma got up and followed them.

Skylar stood up and hugged Mary Margaret, saying, "All Princes have a catch," Mary Margaret laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around the sixteen year old, hugging her back.

Skylar pulled out of the hug, saying, "I'm going to head home, okay?"

Mary Margaret nodded and kissed her on the head, saying, "Be careful and stay safe." Smiling, Skylar nodded and grabbed her skateboard and backpack, heading out of the room. She passed Emma on the way out and said, "See you later, Emma."

"See you later," Emma said to the girl with a wave. But just as Skylar got out the door, Emma stopped her, saying, "Skylar, wait!"

Skylar looked back at the blonde woman who followed her out the door, and said, "Yeah?"

"You seemed ancy in the woods, what was that about?" Emma asked. Skylar bit her lip and said, "I know Mary Margaret told you my… story," Emma nodded, "Being in the woods makes me feel alone again. I didn't ever feel alone when I was with Mary Margaret, so it was strange having that feeling back and it made me ancy."

Emma nodded, knowing the girl wasn't lying and then asked, "But you looked scared right before we left the bride." Skylar simply said, "There are lots of scary things in the woods. Some you know, some you don't know…" Emma simply looked at the girl as she pulled her mask over her face so only her eyes showed, and said, "See you later, Emma." She dropped her skateboard and skated away from the hospital.

Emma nodded as she watched the teenager leave, and said, "I see why Henry thinks she's Rae Hood. Knows the woods, mysterious, and steals to survive. I see it now."

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on the stairs with her head in Mary Margaret's lap. The woman was playing with the younger girl's hair silently as they both thought about different things. They were both knocked out of their thoughts as there was a knock at the door, and Skylar got up to get it so Mary Margaret could stay where she was.<p>

Skylar opened the door and was surprised to Emma. She smiled and said, "Hey, Emma." The woman smiled in response and Mary Margaret popped up from behind the younger girl as Emma said, "Sorry to bother you so late. Is that… spare room still available?"

Mary Margaret and Skylar smiled and moved out of the way to let their new roommate in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, a lot happened in this chapter...<strong>

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	4. The Price of Gold

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- The Price of Gold<strong>

The next morning, Skylar sat at the dining room table at Regina's house across from Henry. Regina was doing her lipstick a little ways from them, and she said, "I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday City Council meetings. Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now- you know the rules," Regina said as she turned to look at us. Henry put down his comic and said, "Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside."

"Good boy," Regina said with a smile. Skylar smiled at the woman who, in these moments, looked like she loved her son dearly. She turned to look at her phone that was beeping as Regina said, "Under no circumstance do you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom," Henry corrected. Skylar looked up and said, "Her name's Emma, Henry."

Regina looked at the teenager shocked but then quickly told Henry, "She's not you're mother, she's just another woman passing through. Now do as I say or there will be consequences," She turned and walked away, "I'll be back at five sharp."

As soon as Regina shut the door, Henry stood up, and Skylar said, "Whatcha doing, Henry?"

Henry shushed her, and as Regina left, he turned to Skylar and said, "Skylar, would you like a milkshake?"

Skylar looked at him with narrowed eyes and he smiled at her sweetly. Skylar nodded and said, "Sure."

"Great," Henry grinned and headed into the kitchen as Skylar looked back down at her homework.

Henry, on the other hand, grabbed an apple from Regina's special "don't touch" pile, and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the vanilla ice cream and grabbed a chair so he could easily get to the counter. He then dumped some ice cream into the blender, and then careful chopped up the apple after peeling it, and put it in. He then made sure the ice cream was mixed in well with the apple, and headed into the dining room, handing Skylar the milkshake.

Skylar smiled at him, and took a sip but then took another saying, "This tastes really good. It has a taste of," Skylar looked at Henry mortified, "Apple."

Skylar stood up and said, "Henry why would you-" She stooped and grabbed the table, and the world was spinning very fast as she fell to her knees. Henry smiled down at his babysitter sadly, and said, "Sorry, Skylar."

Skylar then fell forwards, unconscious.

Henry grabbed his backpack, and ran out the front door.

* * *

><p><em>Rae sighed as she walked behind Snow White and Prince Charming. She was still in her mask and cloak, but she was in her burgundy ones instead of her black ones. Snow made her come even though she wasn't one for weddings or couples after Neverland…<em>

_Rae looked up and sighed as she noticed Prince Thomas and Ella. She trailed behind Charming and Snow as they walked up to them. Everyone thought she was just a knight that watched them closely since their wedding encounter with the Queen. Boy, were they wrong._

"_I'm so happy you could come," Ella told Snow as they hugged. Charming glanced back at Rae who had a hand on her sword with her eyes completely hardened. He sighed and muttered to her, "Relax a bit."_

_Rae raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm good."_

_Charming was then swept into a hug by the bride, and Snow glanced back at Rae also, noticing how tense she was. As Ella noticed the woman in red she said, "Who's this?"_

* * *

><p>"I thought Skylar was watching you," Emma said as she and Henry walked down the street. Henry gulped and said, "I had to get her out of the equation so I could come see you."<p>

"What do you mean, "get her out of the equation?"" Emma asked as she stopped. Henry shrugged and said, "I made her a milkshake that had apples in it."

Emma's eyes widened as she remembered that Skylar said she was allergic. She immediately turned around, and headed for the Mayor's house.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked, following. Emma didn't glance back as she said, "We're going to your house to see if Skylar's okay."

* * *

><p><em>Ella looked slightly closer to realize that on the end of her sword, read, "RH." Ella looked at Snow who said, "This is our friend, Rae." Rae immediately knew what was going to happen as Ella said, "Rae? As in Rae <em>_**Hood**__?"_

_Prince Thomas yelled, "Guards!"_

_Rae was knocked to her knees and her arms were pulled back as she was disarmed. Charming and Snow were trying to get the guards to back off. Thomas ignored them, and said, "What is she doing here?"_

"_She's our friend," Snow insisted, "We asked her to join us as our protection for the night. She won't do anyone any harm unless anyone provokes her-"_

_At that moment a guard reached for her mask, and that was when Rae had enough of being pushed around. She stood up and flipped the two guards on their backs, and she said to them, "I don't like my mask being touched."_

* * *

><p>Emma ran into the house with Henry behind her for them both to find Skylar lying on the floor, passed out. Emma immediately went to check her pulse to find it beating strongly. She sighed in relief and picked the teenager up, heading out to her yellow bug.<p>

"Where are we going, she'll be fine!" Henry protested, "We need to find Ashley!"

"Not right now," Emma said as she put Skylar in the back of the car, "You knocked Skylar out-" Henry cut her off, saying, "-She'll be fine!" Emma looked at him in disbelief and said, "You told me yesterday that she woke up after a few seconds. You've been with me for over half an hour and it's a ten minute walk from here to Mary Margaret's apartment. She's been knocked out for more than forty-five minutes. She's not okay, Henry."

Emma got in the driver's seat and Henry got in the passenger's seat, looking into the backseat, feeling guilty.

* * *

><p><em>Rae was on the roof, watching everyone dance as she paced. Rae knew he was there as she heard him say, "Hello, Dearie."<em>

_Rae looked over at him with careless eyes as she said, "Rumpelstiltskin."_

_He smiled and said, "How are you?" She rolled her eyes as she put a hand on her sword, saying, "What do you want? I know you're not here to make a deal, as I've never made one, nor do I want one."_

"_Are you sure about that?" He asked as he walked closer. Before he could even blink, Rae had her sword out and pointed at his throat as she said, "There are many things I want and need. But I don't plan on getting any of them from you."_

_Rumpelstiltskin held up his hands in an "I surrender" motion, and backed away from the sword that he knew for sure Rae knew how to use._

_Rae sheathed her sword again, and said, "I'll ask again- what do you want?"_

"_Your brother owes me a favor," Rumpelstiltskin stated. Rae nodded and said, "And?"_

"_He said you could probably do whatever I needed done better than him," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Rae turned towards him and said, "If I'm doing anything for you or him, but do tell me what he got for you to get this favor."_

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked and said, "You."_

* * *

><p>Emma pulled into the hospital parking lot, and quickly got out, picking up Rae. She ran inside with Henry right behind her. As soon as she walked in, nurses took notice of the immobile teenager in the woman's arms and rushed over.<p>

"What happened?" A nurse asked as Emma put her on a gurney.

"He fed her an apple milkshake, and she said she thought she was allergic once because she fainted after eating them, but woke up a few seconds later. It's been forty-five minutes," Emma explained.

The nurse nodded, and Dr. Whale walked out of his office to help the nurses try and figure out what's wrong with Skylar.

* * *

><p><em>Rae's mouth was clenched tightly, and she was cussing her twin out in her head repeatedly. Robin made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to get her out of Neverland and in turn, Rumpelstiltskin got a favor. Rae had never wanted to beat her brother's face in more than at that moment.<em>

"_You can tell my brother that he can do his own favors. I didn't ask to be ripped out of the world I was in. He did it because he wanted to age- that's his own damn problem. He can pay his debts himself and not through me," Rae growled in frustration. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and said, "I'm afraid he was right…" Rae looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You'll have to be bribed…"_

_Rae turned to him and said, "I told you I didn't want or need __**anything**__ from you-" Rumpelstiltskin cut her off, "-Even to go back to Neverland?"_

* * *

><p>It had been about half an hour when Dr. Whale came out, and he said to Emma, "She'll be fine-" Henry cut him off, "-Can I go see her?"<p>

Dr. Whale nodded and opened the door for Henry to where Skylar was. She was still unconscious, passed out on the bed. Emma crossed her arms as she watched Henry sit on the bed next to her and she said to Dr. Whale, "Why's she still asleep?"

"Unconscious, you mean?" Emma nodded, "Her allergic reaction sent her body into… "defense mode" and shut her down until she would be okay again. She should be up at some point either today or tomorrow since we have an IV on her."

Emma nodded and said, "I've got to call her guardian to tell her what happened, but is it okay if we leave? I've got some business I've got to attend to."

Dr. Whale nodded and Emma said, "Come on, Henry. We gotta go."

Henry squeezed Skylar's hand and said, "You can do it, Sky. You're Rae Hood. You can do anything."

Henry then walked out of the room, following Emma.

* * *

><p><em>Rae visibly stiffened and Rumpelstiltskin smirked, saying, "I hit a soft spot, I see-" He was cut off again by Rae's sword pointing at his neck. She glared at him and said, "You have no idea."<em>

"_Just one favor," Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Just one and then I'll leave you alone."_

"_Doubt it," Rae muttered, "What is it?"_

"_Protect the Princess up until her first born is born," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Rae looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "That's it?"_

"_That's it."_

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret rushed into the hospital and said to a nurse, "Skylar Blanchard."<p>

The woman nodded and said, "Room 351."

Mary Margaret immediately rushed off and she gasped as she saw Skylar in the hospital bed completely unconscious. She heard someone walk in, and she looked up to see Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret looked surprised as she said, "Mr. Gold… what are you doing here?"

"I heard our resident troublemaker was in the hospital," Mr. Gold said as he looked at the sixteen year old who he knew was actually in her 70s, even though the girl didn't know that herself. Mary Margaret just looked at Mr. Gold with a raised eyebrow confused as why he would say that. Rae hadn't stolen anything in over two years.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked. Mr. Gold looked up at her and shook his head saying, "Sorry, ex-troublemaker."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, and Gold said, "I hope she gets better soon," He headed out of the room. Then Regina walked into the room and said, "I don't normally do this, but I'm sorry on behalf of Henry," Mary Margaret looked at her confused, "He fed her an apple which put her in this situation. I just talked to Dr. Whale and he said, that she's very allergic to them."

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "It's alright."

She nodded, glanced at Skylar, and then left the room. Mary Margaret sat down in a chair next to Skylar's bed, and held her hand as her eyes stayed shut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's Ms. Hood?" Prince Thomas asked. I smirked behind my mask as Charming said, "One, she doesn't like being called "Ms." or Hood. She hates both of them. Just call her Rae. Two, she's around here somewhere…" As Charming turned around, he looked up into the trees and I hopped down in front of him, successfully scaring him to where he jumped. He glared at me and said, "I told you not to do that."<em>

_Rae just grinned, and she knew Charming knew it too as he said, "Stop grinning."_

_Rae nodded at Prince Thomas and Ella and they headed inside the cave. As they went in behind the dwarf- who's name Rae didn't care to know- Ella asked, "What are we doing down here?"_

"_We need a place to keep him," Thomas stated. As Charming followed behind them all, he said, "Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him."_

"_But how will we get him here? He's alluded all forever," Ella said again. Rae simply smirked as she said, "His strength is also his weakness- his deals. He can't resist making them…" Thomas and Ella stared at Rae (not expecting her to talk at all) as the dwarf said, "And we already know who he wants to deal with next- you."_

"_We sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds. He's accepted a meeting with you. You're going to tell him that the doctor heard something with his stethoscope- two heartbeats-" Thomas interrupted him and said, "-You're going to tell him it's twins," Charming continued, "And if he wants both-" Rae interrupted this time as she said, "-Which he will-" Charming continued again, "-You propose a new deal," Charming looked at the dwarf and said, "Grumpy," _"Oh so that's his name,"_ Rae thought. _

_Grumpy opened the box he had been holding, showing a red quill. Ella looked around at them all as she said, "A quill? I don't- I don't understand."_

"_The Blue Fairy cast a spell on it. Whoever signs with this, their magic will be frozen- they're magic made impotent," Grumpy explained. Charming looked at Ella and said, "All you must get him to do is sign the contract. Ella, this man is a scourge. You're doing the entire land a service."_

_Rae could see the panic starting to form in Ella's eyes as she said, "Should we even use magic? Isn't this what caused all these problems to begin with? What if this magic also has a price?"_

"_Then I will pay it," Rae wanted to gag at how cute Thomas was being, "I will do whatever is needed to save our child," Thomas said. Rae smiled in happiness behind her mask as Charming said, "Let's go."_

_We all walked through another set of doors, and I held it open for Ella and Thomas as they came through. Thomas stopped me though, and said, "I know we made a bad first impression- but thank you for doing this for us," Rae couldn't help the snide remark in her head as she thought, _"If it wasn't for my stupid brother, I wouldn't be here."_ Instead, on the outside, Rae just nodded. _

_As they all came up to the cage (or cell if you want to be polite) Grumpy said to Ella, "I hope you like it. A lot of dwarf blood went into it."_

"_You sure this will work?" Ella asked as they all stood in front of the cell. Rae instead, stood behind them all, hand on her sword._

"_Once he's in there, he'll never get out. You'll be safe," Charming stated. Thomas stood in front of Ella and said, "We can do this, Ella."_

_Ella glanced at the cage and nodded, saying, "Okay, let's get him."_

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Mary Margaret asked as Dr. Whale looked over Skylar's charts. He shook his head and said, "There's a lot of brain activity. She must be having a dream, so it's nothing to worry about," Mary Margaret nodded, "But we'll need to keep her overnight since she's obviously not awake yet."<p>

Emma, who had just walked into the room, said, "-You should get home. I'll be here for a little bit longer and watch over her."

Mary Margaret nodded and grabbed her bag. She then leaned over, and kissed Skylar on the head, saying, "I'll be back in the morning, Sky."

* * *

><p><em>Rae sat on a bench next to where Ella was standing. Thomas wanted someone with Ella, and since Ella didn't want Thomas there, Charming said Rae would do it (without asking her) and here they are now.<em>

"_Well, well, well," They suddenly heard. Ella jumped, and Rae continued looking picking her nails with one of her knives as there was dirt under her nails. Rumpelstiltskin stood a little bit away as he said, "You're starting to show… Rae, good to see you," Rae rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked behind Ella. He was drinking something as Ella walked over to them, Rae- as not to seem suspicious- stopped and stayed back as Ella headed over to him._

"_A little bird told me you wanted to speak," Rumpelstiltskin stated. Ella nodded as she pulled her hood down off her head and said, "Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain."_

_Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and said, "That's not what I do," And it may have looked like Rae was studying him, but in fact she was wondering one thing and one thing only- _"How the hell did he get so… glittery and green?"_ Rae knew she was supposed to be threatening, but whenever she looked at Rumpelstiltskin that was the only very first thing she thought. Rae snapped back to the conversation as she heard Ella say, "I think you'll want to," Ella looked down at her stomach, "I'm having twins."_

_Rumpelstiltskin threw away whatever he had been drinking out of, and walked forwards towards Ella. Rae didn't move from her spot until Ella would give her the signal so she didn't move as he said, "Is that so? Let's have a look."_

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled and Ella looked over at Rae slightly unnerved and she shrugged in response- she didn't know he would react like that._

"_And you would, what? Give up both?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Ella. Ella nodded, looking down, and Rumpelstiltskin stood up, and said, "Why is that, I wonder..."_

_Ella went with the story that she and Rae had come up with together as she said, "My husband… he's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor, we're losing money, our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people."_

"_And you would trade your other child, for… comfort?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Rae scrunched up her eyebrows- she hadn't thought of it that way. Ella simply said, "I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead."_

_There was this look on Rumpelstiltskin's face that Rae couldn't decipher… it looked kind of like… guilt. But before Rae could confirm anything, the look was gone, and Ella was holding up the contract, saying, "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile… I think it's more than fair."_

_Ella did good in not showing the slight startle she had when Rumpelstiltskin yelled, "YES," Rae's eyebrows shot up though, "Yes, yes it is. If what you're saying is true…" Ella nodded, saying, "It is," Rumpelstiltskin was looking down as he read the contract, and Ella held out the quill, and said, "And all you have to do is sign on the dotted line."_

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at it, and then plucked the quill out of Ella's hand, saying, "What a lovely quill. Wherever did you get it?" Ella and Rae weren't prepared that he'd ask that question so Rae hoped that Ella was a good liar. Rae thought she got a four out of ten as Ella said, "It's from our castle."_

_Rumpelstiltskin walked forwards and said, "You know the only way to stop me, is through magic."_

"_I'm not trying to stop you," Ella said. Rae noticed the quiver in her voice and she prayed that Rumpelstiltskin didn't hear it either as he said, "Of course you're not. Because as we all know," He suddenly perked up, "All magic, comes with a price, and if you were to use it to say… imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow," His voice got dark, "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"_

_Ella moved her head from the end of the quill's feather that he was pushing in her face, and Rae noticed her slightly nervous and walked over, saying, "Just sign the contract, 'Stiltskin. Before she loses both children due to the stress you're putting on her right at this very moment."_

"_Alright… but there's only one thing to sign this contract," Rae grit her teeth behind her mask, "Rae has to take off her lovely mask."_

_Both women were taken back by that. Rumpelstiltskin must know that Rae didn't like taking it off as he was making her do it just for his amusement. Ella was about to say something, but Rae simply shook her head, and pulled down the top of her hood, and Ella was shocked to see that her hair was brown instead of black like she expected. Rae then untied the mask from the back of her head, and Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he saw her scowling and glaring eyes._

"_And so it shall be," Rumpelstiltskin said as he grabbed the contract from Ella. Rae immediately tied the mask back on, and pulled her hood over her head before the quill had even touched the paper._

_Rumpelstiltskin finished writing his name, and then the magic flew up and he was frozen still. Except for his mouth which really pissed Rae off._

"_No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one," Rumpelstiltskin said as Ella yelled, "THOMAS!" Rae unsheathed her sword, and pointed it at his neck and glared at him as Rumpelstiltskin said, "Not even the great Rae Hood."_

"_It wasn't my deal. It was my bloody brother's," Rae growled as Ella looked at Rae in shock. The horses made their way over, and as Rae went to go help the soldiers, Thomas, and Charming, Rumpelstiltskin told Ella, "No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you- I will have your baby."_

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Henry asked Mary Margaret as he sat on Skylar's hospital bed the next day. Skylar hadn't moved any, and was in the same position as she had been in the day before.<p>

Mary Margaret sighed and said, "Dr. Whale said she's dreaming pretty heavily. Brain waves are off the charts." Grinning, Henry opened his book and said, "Can I read to her?"

"Sure," Mary Margaret said, "I've got to go get some food from the cafeteria anyways."

Henry started to read part of Rae's story, right where she was in her coma…

* * *

><p><em>Rae watched as Charming and Grumpy hauled Rumpelstiltskin into the back of the horse drawn cagecell. As soon as they got out, and she locked the door._

_Rae then turned around and looked back at Ella and Thomas. Ella asked Thomas, "Did we really win?"_

"_Yes," Thomas said, "I told you we would."_

_Rae turned and blocked out the rest of their conversation and as Thomas suddenly ran into the woods, Rae looked over at Ella to see her holding her stomach tightly. Then she stopped, and started breathing normally, and yelled out, "Thomas, it's okay! It's passed."_

_Rae turned around as she heard leaves rustling, and drew her sword as Ella said, "Thomas?"_

_Rae didn't want to leave the pregnant girl alone, so she said, "Come with me, but stay right behind me."_

_Ella nodded and stood up, following the young assassin/thief. As they headed farther and farther into the woods, they finally made it to the well, and Rae only saw the back of his cape- but no Thomas in sight._

"_Thomas?" Ella asked. Rae helped her over to it, and Ella grabbed the cape, and looked around, and Rae immediately looked down the well knowing how easy it was to fall in one of those things._

"_THOMAS!?" Ella yelled._

_Thomas never came._

_Rae sheathed her sword, and helped Ella out of the woods, and Ella immediately headed towards where Rumpelstiltskin was being held. She immediately said, "What did you do?"_

"_Ella, Rae, what's wrong?" Charming asked. Grumpy politely said, "Your highness, what happened?"_

"_What did you do to my Thomas!?" Ella asked angrily as she stepped up to the cage. Rae held her back so she wouldn't injure herself, and it only seemed to piss Ella off more as Rumpelstiltskin said, "I haven't done anything. In case you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise encaged."_

"_Something's happened to him, you know- tell me!" Ella said as she struggled against Rae's grip. Rae only held the girl tighter, only trying to help the girl and her baby not get hurt too._

"_I have no idea, dearie. But I did warn you- all magic comes at a price. Looks like someone was just paid," Rumpelstiltskin smiled. Shockingly, Ella held onto Rae as Charming said, "Don't listen to him, we'll find Thomas-" Charming was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin, "-No you won't. Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never going to see him again."_

_Ella looked like she was about to cry, so Rae pulled her away, and turned her around and they both heard Rumpelstiltskin say, "In this world or the next, Cinderella. I will have that baby!"_

* * *

><p>As Henry finished the last line, the heart rate monitor picked up and started beeping fast. Mary Margaret looked up with wide eyes, and ran out of the room, yelling, "Dr. Whale! Something's happening!"<p>

Dr. Whale and some nurses ran in, and escorted Mary Margaret and Henry out of the room, Emma was walking over when she saw the nurses push the two out and shut the door. She joined them both saying, "What happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Rae sat on a tree branch as she looked out at the giant lake that surrounded Thomas and Ella's castle. She jumped as she heard, <strong>"He's coming for you, Rae."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dr. Whale walked out of Skylar's room and said, "She'll be fine she just went into shock. We got her stabilized, but we will have to move her to ICU to keep a closer watch on her."<p>

Mary Margaret sighed in knowing that Skylar would be okay, and Henry hugged Emma tightly as he cried on her. Skylar was like his older sister and his protector- she stood up for him and took care of him. But now she was in the hospital because of him. No one had ever hurt Rae Hood because no one was ever able to. Now one little apple and she was on the verge of dying.

He had never felt more guilty.

* * *

><p>The shadow watched as the nurses pulled SkylarRae out of the room. He knew he had to get back to Peter to tell him what was happening with one of the only people he had ever loved.

And as soon as it was dark, that's exactly what the shadow did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well we saw a lot from Rae's past. And if you were wondering, yes, we will be seeing a little bit of Peter in the next chapter. And someone asked me how the shadow was able to follow Rae in the daylight- my thoughts on it were either, A- he hid himself in the shadows of the buildings, or B- he used Rae's shadow to shield himself from the sunlight. Whichever you like more. :)<br>**

****Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****


	5. The Still Small Voice

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- The Still Small Voice<strong>

**One Day Earlier**

"Henry, I have something to tell you," Regina said as she walked into Henry's room who was on his computer. He turned to look at his Mom and she said, "Skylar woke up a few minutes ago."

Henry's eyes widened and he looked up at Regina, saying, "Can we go see her, please?"

Regina nodded and said, "You have to apologize for putting her in the hospital anyways." Sighing, Henry grabbed his backpack and _"Once Upon A Time" _and headed downstairs where Regina was waiting to take him to the hospital where Skylar was.

Henry ran through the hospital doors, Regina following him closely, as he headed straight for Skylar's room. She was on the bed being evaluated by Dr. Whale. She was dressed in sweat pants and a green tank top, but other than that she looked fine. Emma was standing in the corner with Mary Margaret as they talked quietly. They both looked up though, as Henry ran in.

He smiled and Skylar, not having noticed him, didn't say anything to him. Henry thought she was mad at him, so he headed out the door.

"Alright, Ms. Blanchard, Skylar can be ready to go as soon as tonight," Dr. Whale said, "She just needs to get some prescriptions for the headaches she's having for the concussion when she fell, and she'll need a lot of rest."

Mary Margaret nodded as Skylar blinked a couple times. It was obvious she was out of it as she hadn't said much that day. Everyone watched her closely as she scooted back onto the bed, crossing her legs.

Regina, who had been talking to a nurse about David Nolan, walked in, and said, "Hey- where's Henry?"

Skylar looked up at that, and no one saw him in the room. Emma stood up from leaning against the wall and said, "I saw him come in. I thought he was waiting by the door until the evaluation was over."

Skylar sighed, and slowly got down from the bed, heading down the hallway. Emma followed after her, saying, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't leave the hospital, and I'll bring them both back." Regina then immediately followed them.

Skylar headed into the cafeteria and then went into the kitchen. She waved at the chef, and then headed down a different hallway.

"Where does she know where she's going?" Emma asked Regina as they had to quicken their pace to catch up with the teenager. Regina simply said, "This isn't the first time this has happened as I assume you already know. Skylar's had to get stitches for when she hurts herself on her skateboard or when she gets into a fight-" Emma cut her off, "-She gets in fights?"

"Why do you think Henry isn't bullied at school?" Regina asked as they headed down to the laundry room which was where, apparently, Skylar was heading.

"Because he's the Mayor's kid?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes and said, "It still happened- even if he is my son- but he doesn't worry about it anymore. Skylar got into a fight with the boy's older brother and he was two times the size of her. She beat him up so hard that they had to call an ambulance. She only had a cut on her face, and she needed stitches in her hand. That's when I decided to make her Henry's babysitter."

"Smart choice," Emma agreed as they watched Skylar walk down a hallways to a separate door, and open it. She gave them the "stay there" signal and headed into the room, shutting the door behind her.

As Skylar walked into the room, she saw Henry on the couch, looking up at her with _"Once Upon A Time" _in his lap. She sat in a chair that was next to the couch and said, "Why'd you leave?"

"I thought you were mad at me when you didn't talk to me," Henry said as he looked down at his hands. Skylar tilted her head and said, "Henry, I just woke up from being unconscious for more than thirty eight hours and I got a concussion from falling," She stood up and bent down to look at him in the eyes, "I'd never ignore you if I knew you were there. I'm just still a little out of it because I'm tired."

"But you just slept for more than thirty eight hours," Henry said, confused. Skylar smiled at him slightly and said, "There are two types of sleep- unconscious and sleeping. I think you know which one I was."

Henry smiled and said, "I knew you would wake up sooner or later anyways," Skylar looked at him confused so he went on, "Because you're Rae Hood." Skylar felt like ramming her head into a wall thinking, _"Maybe that would help the pain I'm going to feel after I tell him this."_

Skylar had a hand on his knee as she said, "Henry… I'm not Rae Hood-" Henry protested, saying, "Yes you are! You're Robin Hood's twin sister, and you got kidnapped by Peter Pan for twenty years. Then you were snatched back into the Enchanted Forest by Rumpelstiltskin and throughout the book you help the heroes and in the end you're going to find your true love. I know it!"

Skylar shook her head and said, "I'm glad you think I'm someone as powerful as that. But I'm not her-" Henry cut her off again, "-No because you can't remember because of," Skylar mouthed it with him, "The Evil Queen's curse that wiped out all of your memories-" Skylar cut him off, "-I know, Henry. But if I don't have my memories, then why can I remember everything here?"

"Because they're all made up," Henry sighed. Skylar shook her head and said, "My head already hurts, I don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe tomorrow if I feel better, we'll talk about this, okay?"

Henry nodded and hugged Skylar, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for hurting you." Smiling, Skylar said, "It's okay, Henry. I'll be fine."

As she stood up, pulling Henry with her, he just looked at her and simply said, "This isn't over."

Skylar smiled and said, "I know it's not. Now come on."

Skylar then pulled him out the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day <strong>

Skylar and Mary Margaret were walking out of the hospital when the ground started shaking and there was a giant thud. Mary Margaret and Skylar both grabbed something in time, and didn't fall over. But because Skylar had just gotten out of the hospital and still had a concussion she was slightly disoriented just from the ground shaking. Mary Margaret helped her up, and they headed to where everyone was going.

Skylar went and stood next to Ruby, Graham, and Emma. Ruby smiled and hugged her, saying, "How are you?"

"Disoriented after that- what happened?" Skylar asked. Ruby shrugged and Ruby asked Marco, "Is that a crater?" Shaking his head, Marco said, "No, there are old mines all around here. The whole thing collapsed."

"Be careful, step back," Regina said as she drove up in her car. She headed over to Graham, who Emma was standing by, and Regina said to Graham, "Sheriff, set up a perimeter; Marco go help with the fire department," Marco ran off to go do what he was told when Regina turned to Emma, and said, "Miss Swan, this is now official town business- you're free to go."

"Well actually, I work for the town now," Emma stated. With wide eyes, Skylar looked between Graham, Emma, and Regina, back and forth, as Graham explained, saying, "She's my new deputy." Frowning deeply, Regina said, "They say the Mayor's always last to know."

"It's in my budget," Graham stated. Regina simply gave him this look, and said, "Indeed… Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Graham nodded at Emma, and Emma went to do as she was told as Skylar spotted Henry and Archie. She headed towards them and smiled at Archie, as Regina started her speech, saying, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was combed with old mining tunnels. But fear not, I'm going to undertake a project that will make this area safe."

Henry ran over to Skylar, and hugged her tightly. Skylar smiled and hugged him back. He then proceeded to grab her hand and drag her over to the crowd, Archie following, as Regina said, "To rehabilitate it for city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it- pave it."

Skylar didn't really like the look that Regina had on her face as she said "Pave it." Skylar didn't really get to think of that thought as Henry shot forwards and said, "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" He stopped talking though, as Regina leaned down and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" Henry asked her. Regina immediately said, "Nothing. Now step back-" She stopped talking though, as Skylar grabbed Henry's hand and pulled her towards him. Regina smiled at the girl gratefully as Henry held onto Skylar's hand tightly. Regina then said, "In fact, everyone please, please, step back. Thank you."

Regina looked down and picked something up, and Henry stopped Skylar from walking away too, and they both turned to look at Regina who was holding something that looked like glass. Regina then simply put it in her pocket. Skylar then tried pulling Henry away, but he wouldn't budge as Emma passed them with a giant yellow "DO NOT CROSS" tape, and asked her, "What was that?"

"Henry, enough," Regina said as Skylar let go of his hand and Regina pulled him away, "This is a safety issue. Wait in the car," She then turned and said to Emma and graham, saying, "Deputy Swan, Sheriff Graham, cordon off the area."

Henry, who sat in the car, watched Skylar and Archie as they talked quietly; Henry got out of the car quietly, and said, "Hey, Archie, Sky!" The two turned to look at him, "Over here!"

Skylar shrugged as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and followed Henry, Archie following Skylar. Emma joined them too, as Henry bent down beside the police cruiser.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra," Henry stated. Skylar was confused and before she could ask, Emma filled her in, saying, "Operation Cobra is trying to prove his fairytale book." Fake smiling, Skylar nodded, and turned back to Henry who said, "All three of you."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra," Archie said simply as Skylar nodded in agreement. Henry nodded and said, "Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just old tunnels," Emma objected. Henry shook his head and said, "And it happens to collapse right after you get here?" Emma shared a look with Archie and I, "You're changing things- weakening the curse."

"That's not what's happening," Emma said again. Henry then said, "Yes, it is. Did you do anything different today? Because something made this happen."

Emma simply looked down at her badge.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car," Regina said, walking over, and she moved Henry back over to her car as Regina said, "Deputy," Emma looked up, "Do your job."

Emma turned around and walked off, and Skylar stood by Regina as she said, "Dr. Hopper, a word please," She glanced at Skylar and said, "Can you watch Henry for me?" Nodding, Skylar headed over to the car where Henry was as Regina and Archie talked.

* * *

><p>"You look depressed," Skylar heard.<p>

It was the day after the mine collapse, and Dr. Whale told her no school until the concussion was better, so Skylar was just walking around town aimlessly. Until Emma caught up with her and said she looked depressed.

Skylar looked back at the blonde woman and said, "Dr. Whale said I couldn't skateboard until my concussion was better, plus he said no school, so I have pretty much nothing to do since he said playing video games wasn't good for my head either."

Emma smiled at the teenager sadly, and said, "You wanna hang out with me for the day?"

Skylar shook her head and said, "Sorry, Emma. Regina asked me to pick Henry up from his session with Archie in about ten minutes."

Emma nodded in understanding and said, "Alright then, I'll see you around, and do what the doctor says- I know you like disobeying rules." Grinning, Skylar said, "You have no idea," She then turned around and headed for Archie's office.

* * *

><p>Skylar walked down the street, heading for Archie's office, when Henry ran out. He ran over to her when he saw her and hugged her tightly, crying. Skylar bent down and said, "Henry, what's wrong?"<p>

"C-C-Can we go to see E-E-Emma?" Henry asked as he cried. Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah, come on."

For the first time since he was six, she picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him to the apartment where she knew Emma would go for lunch.

* * *

><p>Henry, still crying on Skylar's shoulder, knocked on the door for her as she had my hands full with him. Emma opened the door, and Skylar set Henry down carefully and he latched onto her waist as Emma asked, "Kid, what happened?"<p>

Skylar walked into the apartment with Henry still latched on to me.

* * *

><p>Emma dropped Henry and Skylar off at Regina's office. As soon as Emma was gone, Henry tugged Skylar in the opposite direction, saying, "Come on, Skylar!"<p>

She just followed him, knowing she wasn't going to change his mind.

* * *

><p>"This is not a good idea," Skylar said, shaking her head as she stood next to Henry right before they were about to go into the mines. Henry looked over at her and said, "Where's your sense of adventure? You're Rae Hood!"<p>

Skylar sighed and said, "If I'm Rae Hood, then I go first."

Henry grinned and handed her the flashlight. Skylar looked back at him and said, "Hang on to me."

Henry nodded and latched onto the back of Skylar's jacket and she shined the flashlight into the mineshaft, and said, "I still don't think this is a good idea… oh the things I do for you…" Skylar then took step in, and Henry followed.

Skylar shined the light around the mineshaft, Henry holding her other hand as they both looked around. They walked down the tunnel a bit when Henry pointed over to a rock and said, "Over there." Skylar shined the flashlight on it, and it had a clear color to it. Henry got up onto a rock and looked at it as Skylar looked around. Henry handed her it and to her it looked like glass. Then Skylar heard cracking sounds.

Skylar moved Henry backwards with herself, and she picked him up quickly as all the rocks started collapsing. Just as the rocks fell down, Skylar tossed Henry into a pile of dirt, and a rock nailed her on the head just before she could get next to Henry. She immediately fell down. Henry pulled her to the side, and laid her head in his lap as he looked down at his babysitter who's head was bleeding.

"Henry? Henry?" Henry suddenly heard. He looked up and softly placed Skylar's head on the ground to get up and grab his flashlight. He got out of his hiding spot and pointed the flashlight at Archie who stood there, and Henry said, "Archie! You're here to help me and Skylar!"

"No, listen- we gotta get out of here, okay?" Archie said. Henry simply sighed and said, "So you're still against me."

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry!" Archie said. Henry shook his head and backed away, saying, "You don't believe me? You'll see! You'll see!" Henry then ran off down the tunnel, and Archie yelled, "HENRY! HENRY, COME BACK!"

Archie walked down the tunnel but looked to his left to see Skylar still unconscious. He immediately ran over, and checked her pulse. It was beating fine, but her head was bleeding heavily. At that second, Skylar started groaning. She opened her eyes and blinked a bit till her eyes focused on Archie.

"Archie?" She asked. Archie nodded and Skylar leaned back, saying, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You got knocked out by a rock when part of the mine collapsed again," Archie explained. He helped the girl up, and looked between the entrance and where Henry went. He helped Skylar walk as he followed after Henry.

Archie caught Skylar as she stumbled again and he steadied her before they headed down the smaller tunnel, Archie saying, "Henry! Henry!"

* * *

><p>They finally found the smaller boy as Skylar sat on a rock and leaned her head in her hands. Archie walked over to him and said, "Henry, you gotta slow down. You left Skylar behind and if I didn't see her-" He was cut off by said girl as she said, "-Don't you dare finish that sentence." Archie shut up quickly.<p>

"There's something shiny down there," Henry said as he looked down a hole. Archie leaned his hands on his knees as he said, "Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We've gotta get out of here."

"It could be something," Henry said, completely ignoring Archie. Archie snapped, saying, "Look, look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry."

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Shaking his head, Archie said, "No! No, because we are trapped underground, in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out."

The realization dawned on Henry as Skylar stood up to only fall back down on the rock as she said, "I need a doctor."

* * *

><p>They all went down the tunnel more, Henry and Archie helping Skylar stand, when they heard barking. Archie stopped them, saying, "Do you hear that?"<p>

"It's Pongo!" Henry said as he ran forwards. Archie helped Skylar walk, following Henry. As they walked, Skylar said, "I have never felt weaker in my life." Archie smiled at her and said, "You're not weak. You came in this tunnel to help Henry and make sure he was safe- that's being strong."

"I was strong in the forest. Here I'm soft," Skylar said as she stumbled a bit, "And I hate it." Archie looked at the girl, worried.

They made it to another part of the mineshaft and Skylar detached herself from Archie to lean against the wall as Archie and Henry looked at a crack and said, "It's loudest over here." They moved a metal cover to see an elevator shaft as Henry said, "What's this?"

"Looks like… an old elevator," Skylar said as she went and leaned on the wood that was the entrance.

"This is how they used to get the mineworkers into the ground- it goes all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo," Archie explained as he walked in. Henry glanced over at Skylar to see her eyes slowly drooping so he shook her arm, saying, "Don't fall asleep, Skylar. You can't," Her eyes slowly opened again as Henry turned to Archie, saying, "Can you make it work?"

Archie grabbed his umbrella quickly as he said, "Let's give it a shot."

They all moved into the elevator, and Skylar sat on the floor as Henry sat next to her, making sure she stayed away, as Archie turned the wheel. Archie looked over at Henry and said, "Come on."

Skylar's eyes were open as she wiped more blood from her face. Henry and Archie turned the wheel to make the elevator work, and it slowly but surely went up. Then they heard a loud boom. Skylar grabbed Henry, pulling him into her chest as Archie leaned over the both of them, and the elevator fell.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret and David were outside talking to Kathryn when Mary Margaret's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up, saying, "Hello?"<p>

"I forgot to call you, but Skylar's in the mines with Henry and Archie," Mary Margaret heard Emma tell her. Mary Margaret's breathing picked up as she said, "What!?"

"She's in the mines with Henry, and we can't get them out," Emma stated again. Mary Margaret did her best to slow down her breathing as she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can," She hung up her phone and David said, "What happened?"

"The girl I hold guardianship over, and I look at her like my daughter- she's in the mines," Mary Margaret said. David and Kathryn's eyes widened in response, and Mary Margaret took off in a run down the street, hoping to get to her car in time.

* * *

><p>"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry," Henry said as he sat down across from Archie and next to Skylar. Archie had taken off his vest to hopefully slow down the bleeding as she held it to her head. She was forcing her eyes to stay open.<p>

"It's alright," Archie told Henry.

"I just wanted to find proof," Henry shrugged. Archie looked down as he said, "It's really alright, Henry. And I-I'm sorry too. Look, I don't think you're crazy. I just think you have a very strong mother, and she has a clear idea of a path she wants you to be on, and when you step off that- she… she gets scared. And you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to, think the things that you want to think…. Anyways, I didn't mean those things that I said, and I never should've said them."

"Then… why did you?" Henry asked as Skylar looked down and found the floor was spinning. She wasn't able to comprehend anything that either of the two were saying, as her grip tightened on the steel bars below her. She was squeezing them so hard that she cut her hand open. She got distracted though, as there was a shaking sound, and the elevator shook. Henry latched onto Skylar as she lifted her hand up to grip the sides.

As the two talked more, Skylar was sucked into a… vision.

"_Rae, come on, you know I'll catch you!" She heard. She looked down to see Peter Pan. Rae gulped and said, "I trust you. Just not the rope."_

_Peter snorted and said, "Come on, darling."_

_Rae shook her head and said, "If I die-" He cut her off, "-Which you won't-" She cut him off, continuing, "-I'm coming back to haunt you."_

"_Well then I'd love your ghost just as much as I do you, now come on!" Peter grinned. Rae took a deep breath, grabbing the rope in her hands tightly, and swung off the treehouse, and in mid-air she let go, only to fall into Peter's arms as he smirked and said, "I told you." He leaned down and-_

Skylar was pushed out of the vision as the elevator shook again. After a few minutes plants and rocks started falling- thankfully they were small- and they fell in Henry's hoodie, who was quick to get them out.

Then Skylar was sucked into another vision.

_Rae stood on the cliff, as she looked out on the ocean. She felt a hand link with her's and she looked up to see Peter looking down at her with a smile. She smiled and then all the sudden, a portal appeared in thin air. Peter released Rae's hand to look at it, never seeing one appear like that before._

_Then they were both shocked as a hand shot out and grabbed Rae's arm, tugging her in and she screamed, "PETER!"_

_He was too late to grab her as she was pulled through the portal, and it shut immediately. He looked around and yelled, "RAE!"_

Skylar was shook as Henry told her, "Stay awake, Sky."

She simply sighed and pulled the bloody sweater away from her head to look at all the blood.

Then a whole lot of debris came down on them all. They saw a light, and Henry stood up, saying, "What's that?"

"It's a rescue," Archie said and stood up. He then helped Skylar up, who leaned against the side of the elevator.

"You guy's okay?" They heard Emma ask them as she got to them. Archie shook his head and said, "Skylar's bleeding pretty badly."

Emma opened the top of the elevator, and Emma said, "Give me Skylar-" Said girl shook her head and said, "-Take Henry first. He's the smallest."

Emma looked at the girl to see her head, and was shocked to see all the blood. She opened her mouth but Skylar said, "Take him, we don't have time!"

"It's gonna fall," Archie said as the elevator began shaking rapidly as Emma got Henry in her arms. Emma looked down at the two and said, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" Skylar said and Emma and Henry both yelled, "ARCHIE! SKYLAR!" Then the elevator dropped with a loud thud, but Archie had grabbed his umbrella and hooked it onto Emma's belt as Skylar gripped his foot tightly.

They smiled and laughed and Skylar said, "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but uh, CAN WE PLEASE MOVE!"

Emma then told the guys to pull her up.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to the top, Archie was pulled up by Marco and some firefighters with Skylar hanging onto Emma and Archie's feet.<p>

She came up last and she was swept into Mary Margaret's arms who seemed to be crying. Skylar practically melted into her arms and Mary Margaret said, "You are never leaving my side again."

Skylar laughed and then was swept away to an ambulance where she proceeded to get ten stitches.

* * *

><p>Skylar went and sat by Henry who hugged her tightly. Emma smiled at her as she sat on Henry's other side, and said, "How are you?"<p>

"Ten stitches, and I'm good as new- though Mary Margaret is being really overprotective," Skylar pouted. Emma and Henry laughed, and Marco and Archie walked over. Skylar smiled at the two as Emma said, "Gentlemen," She looked at Henry, "Come on, your mom wants to take you home." As Emma started to get up to take Henry over to Regina, Henry said, "Hey, listen."

They all paused, and listened. Archie smiled and said, "Crickets."

"They're back," Henry stated, "Things are changing."

* * *

><p>The shadow flew through the island looking for one person and one person only- Peter Pan. He found him in his treehouse, leaning on the railing. The shadow landed next to him and said, "Something's happened." Peter turned around quickly, knowing that he had asked the shadow to watch over Rae- that was the only thing that could be wrong.<p>

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"It seems that Rae was caught in the Queen's curse-" Peter interrupted the shadow, saying, "-Which means?"

"It means she doesn't remember anything of her past life," The shadow explained. Peter only ever showed his true emotions around Rae and the Shadow, so when he paled, the shadow wasn't shocked- he knew how much Rae meant to him.

The shadow placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, and showed him what he had seen. Since they were the same person (kinda) they were able to share memories.

Peter was sucked into the memory and he saw Rae looking sixteen, sitting on a plush pillow that was shaped oddly, as she talked to a redheaded man who asked her what was wrong. She simply responded with, _**"I'm having these weird dreams…" **_Rae shook her head, _**"They sound exactly like what Henry talks about all the time, and it's worrying me..."**_

Peter was then pushed into another memory Rae sat on the same thing as she was before, but next to a woman that looked kind of like Snow White (from what he heard), _**"I can't sleep. I swear it feels like something's watching me. Plus I'm having these weird dreams where this guy- who has really nice eyes- keeps calling me Rae, and he looks at me like he loves me- What's wrong with me!?" **_Rae looked up at the woman, pleading her with her eyes.

The woman pulled her into a hug, and said,_** "Have you talked to Dr. Hopper about this?"**_

Rae nodded and said,_** "Yeah. He thinks that it's because I'm thinking about Henry's stories that he thinks are me, and my mind is making scenarios of them up in my head as I dream."**_

The woman looked at her and said,_** "Who does he think you are?"**_

"_**Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped**_," Rae mumbled. The woman smiled at Rae and said,_** "Well you're not kidnapped- you're right here with me."**_

Rae nodded and hugged her back tightly, saying,_** "And I won't be leaving any time soon."**_

"_**No you aren't," **_The woman said and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Peter was pushed into another memory. The shadow was looking at Rae as she was on this board as she jumped over part of the road with it. He heard a voice say, _**"…They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone, anything- you'll see- Skylar!"**_

Rae stopped and went over to him, saying, _**"Yeah?" **_Peter was now seeing what the shadow meant.

"_**What can you remember before you came to Storybrooke?"**_ A boy asked her. Rae paused and looked like she was thinking about it, but shrugged and said, _**"I don't know, it's kinda hazy. Why?"**_

"_**Nothing,"**_ The boy said with a grin. Rae shrugged and said, _**"See you later, kiddo."**_

Peter moved away from the shadow's hand and gripped the railing of the treehouse tightly, saying, "She can't remember anything?"

"No, she only sees things when she's asleep- she mainly dreams about you but she has no idea who you are," The shadow stated. Peter smiled and said, "She still talks in her sleep?" Sighing, the shadow nodded and said, "More than she did before, actually."

"How can I get her memories back?" Peter asked him. The shadow simply said, "It's already being done. The savior has arrived in Storybrooke to help them remember. She'll be yours again soon."

Peter nodded and said, "Good. Thirty-five years without her is more than I like to think about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we saw some of Peter (he's a little OOC when it comes to RaeSkylar,) and Rae/Skylar got hurt again.  
><strong>

******Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******


	6. The Shepard

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- The Shepard<strong>

"Emma? You live with Mary Margaret, right?" David asked Emma. Emma and Henry were at the Nolan's house and were having a "Welcome Home" party for David who had just gotten out of the hospital.

"Do you know if she's coming tonight?" David finished. Emma shook her head and said, "No, she couldn't make it. Skylar's at home sick from her head injury." Which was true. Skylar had gotten a headache from her concussion and had spent the last two days over the toilet throwing up. That same morning, Mary Margaret took her to the hospital and Dr. Whale said it was just from the headache that should soon pass. So instead of going, Mary Margaret stayed with Skylar- also so she could stay away from David.

* * *

><p>"Did you not get the invite?" David asked Mary Margaret as he walked up to her. She was standing in front of her apartment building, trying to hang a birdhouse.<p>

She looked up and said, "David…" He hopped over the railing and took the birdhouse from her and she smiled at him gratefully and stepped down with his help. As he hung the birdhouse, he said, "So I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Cause of what I told you? About how I felt… about you?"

Mary Margaret simply looked at him as David said, "Come on. Don't tell me it's one-sided."

"You're married, it should be no-sided," Mary Margaret stated. David shrugged and said, "What it should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it. I can tell." Sighing, Mary Margaret said, "I know you think we have this… connection, but maybe… it's because I happen to be the person who saved your life. So… why don't we leave it at that?"

Mary Margaret then walked off and headed to her apartment.

Unknown to them both, Skylar was sitting at her window seat, looking down at them with a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat at the counter as she sipped cup of warm tea in sweatpants and a large baggy jacket. She had her head laying on her knees with her cup resting in-between her stomach and her legs. She looked like someone had just ran her over with a truck when Emma said, "You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's gonna press charges."<p>

She was talking about Mary Margaret who was doing dishes and was scrubbing a plate pretty hard. She looked up though when Emma talked, and said simply, "Dishes were just piling up."

"Dishes have anything to do with David stopping by?" Emma asked. Both women watched as Skylar stood up with her tea, and walked upstairs saying, "I'm going to bed." Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look as they heard Skylar's door slam shut.

Skylar, as she laid on her bed with her head on her knees, was confused as to why she got upset when she saw David and Mary Margaret together, and when Emma started talking about it. It was like someone punched a hole in her chest that hurt terribly, and she wanted to cry. She knew it wasn't anything about David or Mary Margaret, but she knew it had something to do with their relationship. Somehow, it seemed… familiar to her.

* * *

><p><em>As Rae got pulled through the portal, she landed on her ass and glared at the two people looking at her. One was her brother, Robin, while the other was Rumpelstiltskin. Robin was glaring at her as Rumpelstiltskin was smirking.<em>

_She stood up and said, "If you wanted me back, you could've been nicer about it." She had growled it out and Robin simply glared at her and said, "You shouldn't have left anyways. Look at me!" She glanced at her brother to see he still looked sixteen. Rae snorted and said, "Will ya look at that…"_

_Robin glared at her and walked towards her- successfully getting in her personal space- as he said, "You kept me like this, you little-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rae pushed him back and said, "-It's not my fault my little shit of an older brother left me in the middle of a town about to get hanged when a boy came and saved me. Then he proceeded to tie me up, and push me in a portal that was open."_

_She was then stopped before she could get by him, and he said, "Rae… I didn't mean that." Glaring harshly, Rae looked at him and said, "Then why did you wait twenty years to come get me?"_

_Rae then shoved by him, and walked off into the forest saying, "Seems you're still the selfish prick that I wanted to leave behind."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret walked up the stairs to Skylar's room the next morning, and she opened her door and was about to wake her up, when she noticed Skylar's bed was made up and her backpack was gone. She ran downstairs and almost ran into Emma who said, "Whoa, what's going on?"<p>

"Skylar's gone," Mary Margaret said and grabbed her coat. At that exact second, Skylar walked through the door, holding a bag and a cup holder with a newspaper under her chin. She kicked the door shut behind her and turned to the two women with a smile.

Mary Margaret watched the teenage girl with wide eyes as she set everything down on the counter, and just as Skylar about to say something, Mary Margaret said, "Where were you!?"

Skylar looked shocked for a second and said slowly, "I was getting breakfast… like I always do every other Monday…" Mary Margaret glared at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me!? Yesterday you were throwing up like you were dying, and you are recovering from two head injuries! You should not do that!"

Emma watched Mary Margaret with wide eyes as the woman looked furious. She then glanced over at Skylar to see her eerily calm as she said, "You're right. I should have told you," Then the sarcasm hit, "I mean this is the first time I've gotten a head injury, and this is the first time I've thrown up from said injury and gone out the next day. I was wrong to do so without your permission, _**Mom**_."

Mary Margaret stood there stunned as Skylar grabbed her coffee and backpack. Then she headed out the door with it slamming shut behind her. Also leaving behind a very guilty Mary Margaret.

* * *

><p>"Come on, kiddos," Skylar said as she opened the door to Mary Margaret's classroom, motioning for the kids to go in. She was shocked though as she walked in to see David. It felt like the hole was there again, and the anger from that morning, mixed with it did not help Skylar's emotions as she involuntarily stiffened. She then heard my teacher call for her, and Mary Margaret saw Skylar and said, "Skylar-" Skylar turned and walked out of the room, heading for her biology class.<p>

* * *

><p>Skylar sat at Granny's diner, talking to Ruby.<p>

"… You need to talk to her," Ruby stated. Skylar sighed and said, "I don't know. There's talking or _**talking**_. I don't think I'm ready to do either because she really pissed me off," Ruby gave her a look so Skylar said, "Remember that day after my birthday? That guy tripped me, throwing me off my skateboard and into a lamp post successfully breaking my skull, and spraining my wrist? I was up, back on my skateboard the next day."

Ruby nodded, and said, "But still, you've never gotten sick like that before. She had a reason to be worried, Sky."

Skylar shook her head and said, "I have thrown up like that before. She just overreacted. I have never seen her react like that. Ever. And she's not my mom. She may take care of me but she's not."

Ruby sighed and said, "You do have a good point… You still have to go home, so what are you going to do?"

Skylar simply thought about it for a second and made up her mind as she stood up and laid a five on the counter, saying, "We'll see what happens when I get there."

Little did Ruby know, that Skylar didn't go home that night. She headed out of the diner, and looked at the woods making a choice as she pulled her jacket around her tighter, and then headed back home.

She walked through the door, noting that Emma nor Mary Margaret were there, and headed up to her room. She grabbed a ton of blankets and camping gear that Mary Margaret got her for her birthday along with some matches, and then headed out of the house- after making a coffee cup full of warm coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Rae sat in her tree as she watched Robin head over to his fiancée, Marian. She pulled her bow and arrow out and aimed the arrow that had the note attached. She let it fly right past the woman's head, and embed itself in the haystack beside her.<em>

_Robin ran over to her, and after he was done making sure that she was okay, he grabbed the arrow and read the note that read:_

_**Dear the annoying ass of a brother (also known as Robin),**_

_**I do forgive you for leaving me there for twenty years because I found something better than anything in this world that you have obviously found for yourself- love. But unlike you, I won't rip you away from yours. You'll just have to deal with the pain of not having a twin sister to rely on anymore. If you need me- I won't be there, so don't bother calling.**_

_**Rae**_

_By the time Robin had finished reading the note, Rae was on her way down the trail, hood up, mask on, wearing solid black with the only thing showing was her eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rae and Robin have bad blood together, Mary Margaret and Skylar's relationship is strained, and Skylar slept in the woods again. A short but very important chapter I think. <strong>

********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)********


	7. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter<strong>

Skylar was heading out of her bedroom with her backpack and skateboard when Mary Margaret bumped into her.

Skylar immediately tried going by, but Mary Margaret said, "Skylar, wait, I-I'm sorry. I just got worried about you, and I overreacted and I know you don't like it when I act like your mom-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-No, you're not my mom; my mom- my parents are pieces of shit who left me to fend for myself in the woods. You're someone who looks at me like I'm a kid and like I can't take care of myself which we both know I'm very capable of doing. I survived fourteen years in the woods without you. I can do it again."

Skylar then pushed by Mary Margaret again, and headed out of the apartment passing a very flustered Emma.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I need someone adept at murder, bereft of mercy," Regina said as she looked at her mirror. It answered, by saying, "Someone with no heart?"<em>

"_Now you understand," Regina stated with a smirk._

"_Well, in that case…" Her mirror said. Regina looked at him saying, "What?"_

"…_I heard Rae Hood is back in town and she has killed almost all the people she's stolen from. She's turned ruthless in the time she's been gone." Smirking, Regina said, "Normally I would use her, but not today. They would suspect her immediately."_

"_Well in that case, you need a huntsman."_

* * *

><p>Skylar was walking down the street, her hood up with her backpack on one shoulder and her skateboard in her hand when she got stopped by a guy smoking a cigarette. He had a smirk on his face as he said, "Want one?"<p>

Skylar knew that she should keep walking, but she wanted to go back to who she was before she met Mary Margaret, so the want was understandable. Skylar knew that Mary Margaret would be pissed if she did, and that fueled the want more. She made a split second decision as she nodded and the guy smirked and handed her one and lit it for her.

* * *

><p><em>Rae stood on her tree as she watched the huntsman kill the deer, and as he looked up, a wolf walked over to him and he said, "Don't worry boy, you won't go hungry tonight."<em>

_She dropped down from her tree, and the wolf saw her and growled. The huntsman held him back though, and said, "Who are you?" Raising an eyebrow, Rae didn't say anything and then the huntsman said," Walking around in solid black, only thing able to see are her eyes, kills without mercy- Rae Hood."_

_Behind her mask, Rae smirked and said, "Good job. Most people would quivering in fear, or would've ran away by now."_

_The huntsman simply said, "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing, I was curious when I saw you," Rae leaned against a tree as she said this, so when the huntsman threw a knife at her she saw it coming and had her sword out and knocked it out of the air. She ignored his wide-eyed look, and simply slipped sheathed her sword again and turned around, walking away._

_She then waved her hand back, said to him, "Bye huntsman, have a good dinner."_

* * *

><p>Skylar sat in the woods- cigarette in her mouth- as she played with the lighter the man gave her. Apparently his name was Leroy and he was a drunk. He was the same custodian that helped Emma, Graham, Skylar, and Mary Margaret find the John Doe too.<p>

Skylar grit her teeth as she looked at the two packs of cigarettes Leroy had given her- apparently he was trying to quit smoking and he didn't need them- Skylar had already had four. She now understood what people meant when they said that smoking was stress reliever. It did help.

The next morning when Skylar woke up, she had a crick in her neck which she simply fixed by cracking her neck. She then grabbed her backpack, and skateboard, pulling them out of the tent, and dropping them by a tree.

She had the sudden feeling of being watched, and looked behind her and saw a white wolf that had a red eye and then a black one. She simply looked at it and then turned back to the tent which she folded up, and stuck in the bag she had for it. She hid it under a bush, and grabbed her skateboard and bag, heading into town again- she had changed clothes the night before.

As soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk again, she stuck her right hand in her pocket (as the other one was holding her skateboard) and felt the cigarette pack. She had the sudden urge for one, but knew she should eat before she had one. She did just that as she headed into Granny's Diner.

Ruby immediately noticed Skylar as she sat down and said, "Coffee is coming right up, Sky." Smiling, Skylar nodded and pulled her hair into a ponytail. After she had her hair arranged, Ruby came over and set her coffee down in front of her, and then sat across from her.

Rae simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, Ruby?"

"I know you didn't sleep at your house," Ruby stated. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know what you mean."

"You have dirt on the bottom of your boots, which means you've been in the woods- plus you also smell like trees and dirt with a hint of smoke- not your usual lavender that you have from your freshly washed clothes," Ruby explained. Skylar blinked as she crossed her hands in front of her, and said, "Ruby, I'm going to say this as nicely and un-judgmental as possible," Ruby nodded, "…Have you been smelling me?"

Ruby was about to say something until her Granny called her, and Ruby stood up, saying, "We will talk about this later."

Skylar simply drank her coffee, put a five on the table, and walked out.

The woods were silent other than Graham, who stopped to rest and leaned against a tree. He was pushed into a vision of some sort.

_A girl who had eyes that looked exactly like Skylar's, stood in front of him as she leaned against a tree. He couldn't see her face as it was covered and so was her hair. It flashed to where she pulled a sword out and knocked a knife out of thin air, and then it flashed to her walking away._

Graham looked up, breathing heavily- it was the same thing that had happened with Mary Margaret. He knew he need to talk to two people- Skylar and Mary Margaret.

* * *

><p>Skylar shut her locker and started to head down the hall, smiling at some of the elementary kids as she headed to English. She only had her backpack on as her skateboard was in her locker with her jacket which held her cigarettes and lighter.<p>

She was looking down at her notebook when she was stopped by someone saying, "Skylar!" Turning around, she saw Graham running towards her. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she said, "Graham, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I think we know each other," Graham said as he stopped in front of her. Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she said, "Yeah, we do. You've arrested me enough times to know me, I hope."

"No, no, not from Storybrooke," Graham persisted. Skylar raised her eyebrows and said, "Graham… I've never left Storybrooke, so what are you talking about?"

"Skylar, how long have we known each other?" Graham asked again. Skylar sighed and said, "I don't know… a long time?"

"You remember when we met?" graham asked. Skylar sighed and said, "The earliest memory I have was when I was twelve, and you arrested me and took me into your office at the station to tell me stealing was wrong- which didn't stop me, by the way."

"That's the earliest memory I had of you too, and you look the exact same. I know I've arrested you many times before that- it says it on your record-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-Good to know-" Graham continued, "-But I can't remember any of it."

"Have I ever tried to hurt you?" Graham asked her, remembering the vision he had in the forest- he had the overwhelming feeling that he threw that at her. Skylar shook her head and said, "Not that I know of."

"Do you believe in other lives? Like past lives?" Graham asked. Skylar heard the bell ring and said, "I'm gonna be late-" He cut her off, saying, "-If you do remember me trying to hurt you at any time, or succeeding- I'm sorry."

Skylar, looking at him in shock, did something she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to do- she hugged him and said, "Everything's gonna be okay, Graham."

He hugged her back and then let her go and said, "Get to class."

She smiled and waved at him as she headed around the corner, wondering one- where the hell the overwhelming urge to hug him had come from, as she never was a touchy person and two- what the hell that was all about.

* * *

><p><em>Rae was by a lake with her mask, cloak, and weapons off as she washed her face. She had been walking for two days and was exhausted. She was standing up when she heard rustling, and quickly grabbed her bow and a single arrow, arming herself.<em>

_She was confused as to why, Snow White, of all people ran through a patch of trees, towards her. Rae let down her bow and arrow and said, "Snow White." Said girl turned at her name and saw Rae, and ran towards her, saying, "Someone was trying to kill me, Miss-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-Don't call me Miss."_

_Snow White looked down at Rae's stuff to see the mask and black and said, "Y-Y-You're-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-Rae Hood, wears black, mask up all the time, blah blah blah."_

_Snow White looked at her worriedly and said, "Were you hired to kill me too?"_

_Rae looked at the girl, confused, and said, "No."_

"_Then what are you doing out here?" Snow White questioned. Rae raised an eyebrow as she tied her mask back on, and said, "You ask a lot of questions when I'm heavily armed and don't really care if I hurt you or not," Gulping, Snow White wrapped her cloak around her tighter- as if it would protect her._

_Rae pulled her cloak back on, and said, "Come on, I'll help you out."_

_Snow White smiled and followed behind Rae, who was now rearmed and said, "As long as your with me, no one's going to hurt you."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)<strong>******


	8. Desperate Souls

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Desperate Souls<strong>

Skylar walked out of the school building as Mary Margaret ran towards her saying, "Skylar, please just hear me out!"

"I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to," Skylar said as she dropped her skateboard on the ground, getting on it, and skating off. Mary Margaret put her head in her hands and groaned.

Mary Margaret walked into the apartment and saw Emma beating the toaster, a bottle of whiskey out, and her music blaring. She walked over and quickly shut the music off, saying, "Toaster broken?"

"Wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now- just needed to hit something," Emma stated. Putting her groceries on the counter, Mary Margaret said, "What's going on?"

"Regina, fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. It's my job."

"Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?" Mary Margaret said as she pulled food objects out of the bag. Emma, using a knife on the toaster, said, "I don't know… I just know I want it back."

"There must be a reason."

There was a knock on the door, and as Emma walked over to the door- still holding the toaster- she said, "Maybe, I just want to beat her."

As Emma opened the door, Mr. Gold stood there. She spied Skylar coming up the stairs as Gold started talking, and as she listened she watched Skylar walk in. She noticed the smell of smoke, but let it slide as she paid attention to Mr. Gold talk.

Mary Margaret on the other hand, followed Skylar upstairs and said, "Skylar, I-" Skylar cut her off by saying, "-I know you're sorry, I know you were worried, I know **all** of that. But it doesn't cut down the fact that you worried over nothing. Yes, I was gone when you woke up, yes, I should have told you. But I was doing a nice thing for the woman and my new roommate who were stressed over many different things at the time, so I thought it would help. I even kept you in mind, and didn't skateboard over to Granny's. I walked. But let me ask one thing," Mary Margaret nodded, "Out of all this time- three weeks- I haven't been sleeping in my room, and you haven't asked me where I've slept or been, or anything. Why not?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth as to answered Skylar, but she didn't have an answer. She didn't think of it at all. She hadn't worried where Skylar had been sleeping for the past three weeks, or how she was eating, or how she doing in school. All she had been worried about was making things right with Skylar.

Mary Margaret simply said, "…Where have you been?"

Skylar smiled as she nodded slowly and said, "If you had asked me that two weeks ago I would've been back here. That's the question I've been waiting for and you didn't bother to ask it until after I pointed it out."

Skylar opened her door and shut it behind her, locking it as Mary Margaret leaned against the wall. She was mortified- she hadn't been worried about what had happened to Skylar over the past three weeks. She didn't even ask, and that was all Skylar wanted.

It suddenly hit Mary Margaret in the face as she looked at the bedroom door sadly. All Skylar wanted was someone to show that they cared for her. Not to feed her, or love on her, just to be there when she needed someone. For someone to see when she was hurting, and for the past two years, Mary Margaret realized- she didn't know the girl as well as she thought she did. Not at all.

* * *

><p>After Emma finished talking to Henry, she asked Henry, "Isn't Skylar supposed to be taking care of you?" Henry nodded, "Where is she?"<p>

"Bathroom," Henry said as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Emma stood up and headed for the bathroom. Said girl was washing her hands as Emma said, "Where are they?"

"Where's what?" Skylar asked nonchalantly. She grabbed some paper towels as she dried her hands, and Emma said, "Don't give me that- the cigarettes." Shrugging, Skylar said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma walked up to her and looked down at her, saying, "Give me them. Now."

Skylar smiled- which was more like a smirk- and said, "I don't have any."

Emma tried using her "superpower" on Skylar, but couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Emma narrowed her eyes and said, "I can't tell if you're lying or not…" Skylar smirked fully, saying, "You have your superpowers, I have mine." Skylar then pushed past Emma who said, "I can smell them on you."

Skylar turned towards her with her hand on the door handle and said, "And since when have you cared about my wellbeing?"

"When Henry showed that he cared about you," Emma stated. Skylar simply looked at Emma with a face that showed practically no emotion, and said, "Well he needs to stop. I do enough of it for myself anyways."

Skylar then walked out of the bathroom, and Emma turned to look at the mirror, and realized something- Skylar didn't have the light in her eyes like she had three weeks ago, she looked sort of… dead.

Emma walked out of the bathroom to see Henry and Skylar leaving. She had her skateboard in her hand with a coffee, as usual and she had a bright smile to accompany it. She looked like she always did, though Emma could tell- she was only doing it for Henry. She still felt the same she did seconds ago in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Skylar walked behind Henry as he pulled her along to go faster. She was watching him at his house, but he heard about the fire and wanted to go see Emma and Regina. Skylar on the other hand, didn't really care- she just wanted a smoke. She had gone through over a dozen boxes in the past three weeks. It was now like her addiction to coffee. She had to have at least one a day or she would die- figuratively, of course.<p>

As they walked up to Regina's office building, Skylar let go of Henry's hand to go talk to a firefighter, she stood back as she looked around. She had this feeling of emptiness and that hole in her chest hadn't left at all for the past three weeks. She only wanted someone to hold her together, and someone she could rely on and be there for her whenever she needed it.

She couldn't rely on Emma as she was hung up on Henry. Mary Margaret was out of question as she was hung up on David still. She didn't know many other people and Henry was so out of the question it wasn't even funny.

Suddenly Skylar was pushed into a vision of some sort.

"_You can trust me you know," She looked up to see a woman who looked exactly like Mary Margaret. She sighed and said, "I don't trust easily, Snow. Not after…" She shook her head, "Forget it. Let's go."_

Skylar shook her head and thought, "_I don't know what that was, but it was as weird as fuck."_

Emma looked around and noticed the teenager off to the side and headed over to her. Skylar simply glanced at her and said, "Come to talk to me about some _supposed_ cigarettes that I have _apparently_ had?"

Emma sighed and sat next to Skylar, saying, "I'm sorry." Rolling her eyes, Skylar said, "No you're not."

Emma nodded in agreement and said, "Okay, I'm not… just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you took them from whoever you got them from," Emma said, "Why did you need them?"

"_If_ I took them, I didn't need them. It was because I _would've_ wanted them. To feel the feeling of being reckless and free again…" Skylar trailed off. Emma looked at her and stood up, snapping, "Why do you need to feel free and reckless again!? You have Mary Margaret to keep you grounded. She saved you from being in that forest and dying from hunger. You have a family! You're acting selfish being like you are!"

Emma stared at Skylar, breathing hard, expecting her to burst and yell back at her. Instead, Skylar stood up and punched Emma so hard she fell on her ass. Skylar looked down at her and said, "Mary Margaret isn't family. She's my guardian. We're not close. She doesn't know me, and you_** definitely**_ don't know me. So don't act like you do. The only person who had any chance of knowing what went on in my brain was Graham. He arrested me when I was twelve and talked to me like I was a normal person. Not some damaged kid who got taken in off the side of the road from pity."

As Emma looked up at Skylar she could see it now; the despair, anger, grief, and most of all- hatred and pain. Skylar was broken and shattered into millions of pieces.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Emma heard. She looked up from her desk to see Skylar leaning on the doorframe. Emma stood up and said, "Thanks."<p>

"How's your jaw?" Skylar asked. Emma touched the sensitive part on her mouth as she said, "Hurts like a bitch."

Skylar nodded and said, "I would say I'm sorry but we both know I'm not." Nodding, Emma agreed. She looked at Skylar and said, "I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of bounds and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Skylar simply blinked and said, "You have excellent lying skills."

Emma's smile faltered and said, "That wasn't a lie."

"You might think it wasn't, but it was. Deep down," Skylar shrugged, "Not like I haven't heard worse- "Bastard child, baby spawn, raised by bears," etcetera, etcetera."

Skylar turned and right before she left Emma said, "Where have you been staying, Skylar?"

Skylar turned to Emma with a blank face and said, "Not to sound like Mr. Gold, but I think you already know the answer to that," Skylar turned and walked out of the station.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm skipping the next episode which is "True North". My friend told me that would be the episode which is most relatable to RaeSkylar, but I couldn't figure out how to put her in there without screwing up the plot-line and making Skylar more... cruel (?) than she already is, so I just decided to skip it.**

**P.S. Barely anyone reviews anymore, so I don't know if you like the chapter or not :(**

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**********


	9. 7:15 AM

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- 7:15 AM<br>**

Henry was headed to school when he saw a motorcycle in the front. He noticed the brown box on top with a guy who was on the other side of the motorcycle. Henry walked up to the man, and Henry asked, "What are you doing here?" Looking up, the man said to Henry, "Fixing my bike."

"No, I mean in Storybrooke."

"Just visiting."

"What's that?" Henry asked, looking at the box.

"A box," The man said simply. Henry asked again, "What's inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for," The man stated as he stood up, grabbing his helmet. Henry noticed the slip-up and said, "I thought you were just visiting."

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do," The man said as he sat on his bike. He started it, and Regina yelled, "Henry!"

"Better get to school. Looks like a storm's coming," He said and then rode off. Skylar was walking down the street, headphones in her ears as she was heading to school. She took notice of Regina beside Henry on the side of the road and quickly made a detour. She decided that since she started smoking, and was having weird mood swings that she didn't want to be around Henry until she was under control.

She knew she needed help- she was just scared to ask.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret was walking in the woods, looking for Skylar. She had talked to Emma who told her what Skylar told her at the station, and Mary Margaret wanted to bring her back to the apartment. If Skylar wouldn't stay with them, then Mary Margaret just wanted her to stay for a few days while the storm passed so she wouldn't get hurt.<p>

She had just made it to Skylar's old camping site when she heard a dove. She turned and headed down the hill slowly.

* * *

><p>Skylar had just finished tying her camping things back up in a tree when she heard a voice say, "Oh… hey… how did you get yourself… come on, it's gonna be okay." "<em>That sounded exactly like Mary Margaret's voice," <em>Skylar thought to herself and swung off the tree branch, dropping to the ground safely. She grabbed her backpack, and headed to where she heard the voice.

Mary Margaret headed back down the road to her car when she heard, "Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret turned to see Skylar looking at her in confusion and walked towards her, saying, "What are you doing here?"

"… I was actually looking for you…" Mary Margaret said softly, "But I found this guy instead." Nodding, Skylar looked at the dove in her hands that was caught in some wire, and said, "Looks like he's caught. We should get him to the vet…" Skylar looked up at Mary Margaret, "If it's okay I can come, that is…" Mary Margaret nodded enthusiastically.

Skylar smiled and said, "We should get going then."

* * *

><p>"Good news is- no broken bones. She was just a little dehydrated. I got her some fluids, she should be just fine," The vet told Skylar and Mary Margaret. Skylar stood next to Mary Margaret with her arms crossed as she listened. Mary Margaret on the other hand kept glancing at David as he did the same with her.<p>

"And the bad news?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, this is a North Atlantic Dove. It's a migratory species, very unique among American doves- they tend to form strong, monogamous bonds meaning-" He was cut off by Skylar, who said, "-If we don't get her back to her flock, she'll be alone forever…" Mary Margaret looked over at David as Skylar got that feeling of the giant hole in her chest again. She shook it off as the vet said, "Well, it's a long shot, but the alternative- she'll heal, but she won't be happy here."

Mary Margaret shared another glance with David as Skylar said, "We'll take our chances, thank you, doctor." Grabbing the cage, Skylar headed out as Mary Margaret stayed behind to talk to David, who stopped her.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat in the passenger's seat of Mary Margaret's car as she had the dove in her lap. There was lightening overhead, and Skylar simply looked through the side mirror, and back down at the dove, thinking, <em>"I'll get you back to your family. You won't be like me…"<em>

Soon they pulled up to "closed road" sign, and Mary Margaret said, "Well… your flock can't be much further, we'll just have to beat the storm. They're waiting for you."

Skylar got out, holding the handle to the cage tightly, with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Snow White and Grumpy were talking in their cells when Grumpy said, "And now I'm trapped, with no way out."<em>

"_I know a way out," They heard. Snow and Grumpy both turned and saw someone walking towards them, covered in black. The short man removed his mask as Grumpy said, "Stealthy!"_

"_You ready to go home?"_

"_How did you get in here?" Grumpy asked excitedly. He was simply answered with, "Doc whipped up a sleeping gas- knocked all the guards out cold. The rest are waiting with transport." Looking through the bars, Snow said, "There's more of you?"_

_Stealthy looked over and said, "Who's that? She's pretty."_

"_No one, come on, let's go!" Grumpy said as he walked out of his cell. They were stopped by the sounds of fighting, and they stepped back just in time for Rae Hood to slide backwards and dodge a knife. She pulled out her swords as two guards ran in, and Snow White watched her friend in worry._

_It was subsided though, as Rae dodged their blows and pushed them back. They were stunned for a spilt second by the strength Rae had, but that was all the time she needed as she struck them both through the gut with her swords. She pulled her swords out of them, and they fell to ground with a thud, dead. She quickly pulled her swords out, and sheathed them into her belt. Snow smiled at her as Stealthy and Grumpy stepped back._

_Rae paid them no mind as she walked forwards, grabbed one of her swords, and slashed the lock. Snow ran out and hugged the assassin/thief who stiffened at the contact. Snow White let her go and said, "How did you do that?" Sheathing her sword, Rae simply said, "Made of the toughest metal they have. Those cells are only made of iron. Now let's go."_

_Rae turned and paused when she saw the two and simply said, "Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that? That's your flock!" Skylar said with a grin as Mary Margaret followed behind her. They stopped by the edge of a hill and Mary Margaret looked at the teenager with a small smile, never having seen her smile like that before.<p>

Skylar's smile fell though, as the wind started picking up. She set the cage down in-between her and Mary Margaret, and looked down at the giant hole before them. Then lightning struck, and Mary Margaret and Skylar both slid down the hills with yelps. Just as they passed over the edge, they both grabbed the roots from a pair of trees, and were both struggling to hang on.

Then they saw a hand come over and Mary Margaret said, "David!"

But unknown to Mary Margaret and David, Skylar had slipped, but was picked up right as she fell, and was put down a few feet behind David.

She was utterly confused and shocked from what just happened.

* * *

><p>The shadow knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but the only words going through his mind when he did it was what Peter told him to do- <em>"Protect Rae and watch over her. Make sure nothing happens to her while she's under that curse, and make sure she doesn't see you." <em>He did protect her- while the male was saving the other woman, the shadow saved Rae right before she fell and got killed.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret was pulled into a hug by David, and she pulled herself away, looking for the sixteen-year-old that fell with her as she yelled, "SKYLAR!"<p>

"I'm right here!" Skylar said and Mary Margaret turned to her, and hugged her tightly, saying, "Are you okay!? How did you get up!?"

Skylar, not wanting to let anyone think she was crazy, said, "I have amazing arm strength, remember? I was going to get you too but then David came and got you…" Mary Margaret hugged the girl and who then started up the hill. Mary Margaret followed her as David followed them both, saying, "Where are you going?"

"We came to find the flock!" Mary Margaret answered as they ran up the hill. David, following them closely, said, "And I came here to get you before you got hurt. We have to go!"

It started raining heavily, and Skylar was persistent as she headed towards the dove, who was sitting right where she set it down. Mary Margaret followed her, her maternal instincts on overdrive, as David said, "Doing this on foot is not the best plan!"

"The gate was closed!" Mary Margaret yelled back to him over the rain. David, who was trying to calm the teenager and woman down, said, "I know, I saw! It's too late, we have to go!"

Mary Margaret helped Skylar cover the dove's cage in her jacket as the rain came down harder. Skylar looked up at David with unknown tears going down her face as she said, "But the dove-" She was cut off by David, who said, "-Skylar, it's not safe! We need to get out of here."

Mary Margaret agreed with David as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and helped her walk through the rain towards safety.

* * *

><p><em>Rae was behind Snow White as Stealthy and Grumpy were in the front. Snow White stopped though, as she said, "Wait, the stairs." Shaking his head, Stealthy said, "No, we sneak out of the courtyard."<em>

"_No, it's safer if we climb up the curtain wall, trust me, hiding from royals is my life," Snow persisted. Rae simply stood there as Stealthy said, "The courtyard is clear now. It won't be for much longer."_

_Grumpy simply looked at Snow and said, "Sorry, lady. Stealthy got me this far," Rae stepped in, "Actually I got you this far. If I hadn't been there then you would've been caught by those two guards-" Stealthy cut in, "-Who are now dead, thanks to you." Smirking, Rae said, "It's what I do."_

_Stealthy shot her a glare and he and Grumpy ran off. Snow simply looked at Rae with a sigh, and Rae waved her hand towards where the two were going, and said, "Ladies first."_

"_Like I'm a lady," Snow White scoffed as she started walking. Rae snorted as she followed and said, "You're the most lady-like out of the two of us."_

_As Rae and Snow watched Stealthy and Grumpy head out into the courtyard, they were about to follow when they stopped, hearing the kings voice, say, "Where is the girl?"_

"_What girl?" Grumpy asked as Rae and Snow White hid from prying eyes. Rae cussed silently as she saw Stealthy on the ground with an arrow in his chest._

"_Kill him," The King said, and just as Grumpy's head was about to get taken off, Snow White came out and said, "Looking for me?"_

_Rae quickly conjured up a plan as she slowly headed up the stairs towards the archer that was on top. He quickly spotted her, but before he could say anything, he had a knife in his throat._

_Snow White had noticed what Rae was doing, and had gathered up a plan herself as she held a torch in her hand and said, "Let him go, or this place burns, and my lovely friend will kill all you before you can blink."_

_She nodded towards Rae who had a bow and arrow out, aimed at the King's head._

_The King simply said, "Be gone, dwarf."_

"_Go, Grumpy," Snow White said, and she looked up at Rae as she said, "You too, Rae."_

_Rae simply looked at the woman, and then kicked the soldier's body off of the wall, letting him fall in a heap on the ground with a thud. She then walked down the stairs, and followed a running Grumpy out of the courtyard- though she walked._

* * *

><p>Skylar, Mary Margaret, and David ran through the woods, hoping to find somewhere where they could stay until the storm passed. They finally found a small cabin, and as they made it to the door, Mary Margaret said, "Hello!? Is anyone in there!?" As Skylar knocked on the door loudly. No one answered, so David moved around to check the windows, and Skylar noted, "It's empty."<p>

David saw another door, so he pushed Skylar and Mary Margaret back, and kicked in the door. They all went inside quickly.

* * *

><p>Throughout David and Mary Margaret's talk, Skylar sat in a chair awkwardly. She had no idea what to do. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she didn't want to be there as this was an intensely awkward moment for her while it was a very big moment for them, so she diverted her eyes to the rain and looking at the dove.<p>

As Skylar looked at it, she realized something, she wanted to go home with Mary Margaret- she wanted to be with her flock again. She didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to rely on the cigarettes to make her feel better. She needed someone to take care of her, and she wanted it to be Mary Margaret.

Skylar's thoughts were interrupted though, as she saw the rain stopping. She stood up and Mary Margaret immediately looked over, hearing the sudden movement and realized that Skylar had been there for the whole conversation. The thought made her blush but it stopped though, as Skylar said, "The rain stopped, I need to get her out!"

Skylar ran out the door, and Mary Margaret followed her as David protested. As Skylar ran, Mary Margaret followed her closely as David was closely following Mary Margaret. As they made it to the spot they were at before, Skylar looked up at the sky with a grin and as David started talking, and Mary Margaret shushed him, watching Skylar's face as it lit up with a childish glow that she had never seen before.

"Listen!" Skylar said with a grin as she heard the other doves. If possible, her smile got wider as she saw all the other doves fly above their heads, and Mary Margaret said, "The flock, it didn't leave!"

"They must've been waiting for the storm to clear," David said as Skylar set the cage down on the ground. Mary Margaret squatted next to her as Skylar undid the top of the cage, and David looked down at the two. Skylar held the dove softly in her hands as she said, "Okay girl, time to join your friends. You can do it."

Skylar let the bird go, and as she giggled and watched the bird fly away, David tried holding Mary Margaret's hand and she let go of it, saying, "David, it's too painful."

"It doesn't have to be," David said as Mary Margaret watched Skylar as she stood a few feet from them, still looking up at the now blue sky, "We don't know if Kathryn's pregnant."

"It doesn't matter, you chose her."

"I know, but I still have feelings for you," David tried again. Mary Margaret shrugged as she turned her attention away from Skylar to look at David and said, "You can't have both."

"But I do have both. I know… I know it doesn't make sense, but it's like I have two conflicting lives- memories of feelings for her, and real feelings for you…" Shaking her head, Mary Margaret said, "Who's to say which is real?"

"I can't get you out of my head."

"I know; me too. But we're going to have to- we're just going to have to forget each other…" Mary Margaret turned around and saw Skylar running towards her with two bags in her hands with a small smile, saying, "I'm sorry for everything I said and did… Can I come home?"

Mary Margaret smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged the teenager who hugged her back tightly, and whispered to her, "Of course you can."

* * *

><p><em>Rae Hood sat outside of the palace in the woods, and as she saw Snow White come out of the gates, unharmed, she walked out from the trees and saw the woman was crying. Doing something completely out of character, Rae pulled her hood and mask down. Snow White ran into Rae's open arms and cried on her as she told Rae everything that had happened.<em>

_Rae held her as they walked through the woods, and even Rae didn't notice the dwarves who surrounded them until Grumpy asked, "Is she okay?"_

_Snow White, still hugging Rae's arm tightly, shook her head, saying, "Not even close."_

"_You didn't find him?" Grumpy asked. Snow shook her head again as Rae glared in front of her, saying, "Worse-" Snow stepped in, "-I lost him."_

"_Come on," Grumpy said softly to them. Rae raised an eyebrow, and Snow asked, "Where are you taking us?"_

"_Home," Grumpy stated, "We all lost someone today. Or at least once in our life," Grumpy looked at Rae pointedly as she thought of Peter with a sad look in her eyes. A dwarf stepped up, saying, "Now we're seven."_

"_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Grumpy looked at Rae, "And you got revenge on the archer that killed Stealthy. I owe you now. You two are coming with us, and we're going to protect you."_

"_The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed. My heart." Snow stated as she laid her head on Rae's shoulder. Rae still had that look in her eyes which made Snow even sadder knowing her friend was hurting._

_Grumpy took hold of Snow's hand which made her and Rae stop. Rae blankly looked at Grumpy as he said, "It will get better," He looked at Rae- knowing the look in her eyes, "Even if it still hurts right now."_

_Snow nodded and said, "Yes. Yes it will," Snow pulled something out of her pocket and said, "This will take all of my feelings, all of my pain, and destroy them."_

"_No," Grumpy said as he took the potion away from Snow. She shook her head and said, "Why? You of all people should understand. You've lost love. What your pain could erased?"_

"_I don't want my pain erased," Grumpy said. Rae stepped in and said, "As terrible as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. Rae Hood."_

_Snow White grinned at her two friends, and Grumpy said, "Look around, Snow. You're not alone anymore. We promise you that's all the cure you'll need. If the pain's too much, you can always drink it. But for today, put it away."_

"_Okay," Snow said reluctantly as she put it back in her pocket, and took Grumpy's hand. Rae stood back as she watched the eight walk away, but Snow turned back and said, "Are you coming, Rae?"_

_Rae shook her head as she pulled her mask back on with her hood over her head and said, "Rae Hood doesn't do things like that. I'll check up on you all later."_

_Snow nodded and Rae said to them all, "And don't tell anyone what I look like, please. It's one thing I strive to keep a secret."_

_They all nodded and watched as Rae walked off into the night as she blended in with the black._

* * *

><p>Emma and Skylar were side by side in the kitchen the next morning as Mary Margaret sat at the table. Skylar gulped and took a leap of faith, saying, "Emma?"<p>

Emma looked over at the teenager who said, "I-I'm sorry for hitting you."

Emma smiled, knowing how hard it was for her and said, "It's alright. I'm glad to know that you can defend yourself though." Smiling, Skylar chuckled and Emma said, "Come on, you have to eat before you go to school."

As Emma turned to move to the table, Skylar stopped her by grabbing her arm and said, "I need you to do something for me though." Nodding, Emma said, "What is it?"

"I- I need you to keep Henry away from me until I get off the cigarettes," Skylar stated as she looked at her bare feet.

Emma smiled as she looked at the teenager. She really didn't want to do anything until she was better again, and that made Emma smile, nod, and say, "Of course."

Skylar smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Emma smiled at Skylar and they moved towards the table, and sat down next to each other, both taking a bite of their cereal. Skylar stopped eating though, when she realized that Mary Margaret wasn't looking at, or talking to either of them. She was staring at something behind them.

Skylar turned to see what she was looking at, and Emma noticing the same thing, turned and also looked. Mary Margaret was staring at the clock that said "7:15."

Emma reached over and held Mary Margaret's hand as Skylar went around the table, and hugged her around the shoulders. Mary Margaret smiled at the two of them in response.

* * *

><p><em>Rae came riding up to the dwarves' cottage with her hood up as Grumpy was outside, chopping wood. He looked up when he heard the horse, and smiled when he saw the woman in solid black with only her eyes visible on the horse- Rae. He looked up at her as she said, "I have good news!"<em>

_She hopped off the horse and tied it to a tree and told Grumpy the news. He smiled and they headed into the cottage. They headed into the backroom where Snow was, and Grumpy was yelling, "SNOW, SNOW! The royal wedding, the kingdom's a buzz!"_

_Rae grinned as she pulled her mask down showing her grin as she said, "He left her. James left Abigail." Getting confused as to why the news wasn't getting a response out of her, Grumpy said, "Did you hear us? Your Prince Charming isn't getting married."_

_Rae's heart dropped into her stomach as she heard Snow say, "Who?"_

_She looked over at the dresser to see the empty potion bottle._

* * *

><p>Skylar stood next to Mary Margaret at the diner at 7:45 as Ruby handed them their coffee cups. Mary Margaret smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Ruby."<p>

They both turned as they heard the diner door open, and Skylar's mouth dropped as she saw David standing there and he then turned back around and walked out. Skylar took a seat as Mary Margaret followed David out of the diner, and she shrugged at Ruby who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby and Skylar both shared a look and shot towards the window and looked through the blinds as they saw David and Mary Margaret talking. They both then paused, and as they both kissed, Ruby grinned and Skylar cheered. She then coughed and calmed herself down with a giant grin still firmly planted on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All of you were concerned about Skylar and her actions, so I went ahead and posted this chapter for you all. She will go back to being her normal self, but minus a little less Henry. He will ask her why she's not hanging around him anym- I really have to learn not to do that. Anyways, I will try and update tomorrow, but I make no promises.<strong>**  
><strong>

**P.S. Thank you all for reviewing so much on the last chapter. I loved all of the reviews you all gave me. Thank you! (If you want you can do it again because it does speed up my writing process when I see you all loving the chapter... but you don't have to. I just like reading that you all liked the chapter so much. Thank you again xx)  
><strong>

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**********


	10. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Fruit of the Poisonous Tree<strong>

"_I can come with you then," Rae persisted as she looked at Robin. Robin shook his head as he grabbed his bow and quiver, strapping them on his back, and said, "I there's a different between can and want, and I don't want you to come with me-_ BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Skylar groaned as the alarm clock went off, and looked up, blinking rapidly. She groaned at where she had fallen asleep- on her homework. _"Thankfully there's no drool,"_ She thought as she stood up and headed to her closet where she proceeded to grab some random clothes. She then headed out of the room, yelling, "DO EITHER OF YOU KNOW WHERE MY SKATEBOARD IS!?"

Taking one step forwards, Skylar fell on her back with a small yell, and said, "NEVERMIND! FOUND IT!"

* * *

><p>Later that day after school, Skylar went with Mary Margaret to go eat lunch with Emma. She walked in and sat down at a small table, and Ruby, immediately seeing the two, set a coffee cup down in front of Skylar, and poured her a cup. The teenager gave her a wide smile in return.<p>

Emma soon came in and they all ordered. Emma looked flustered and annoyed so Skylar said, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

Smiling at the nickname, Emma said, "It's just Regina."

"Let it out," Mary Margaret immediately said with a smile towards the blonde woman. Skylar nodded, and switched positions so her legs were crossed under her with her coffee cup in her hand as Emma started explaining.

After a few scowls, eye rolls, and sarcastic remarks from Skylar during the explanation, Emma was done, and Mary Margaret said, "You can't let her get in your head like that-" Skylar interrupted, saying, "-If you do, you'll end up like me three days ago- living in a tree away from society until a nice person pulls you off the tree, telling you time to go home."

The two women looked at Skylar with raised eyebrows, and Skylar said, "What? I was only speaking the truth…"

Emma, ignoring the comment, said, "But don't let my feelings crowd my judgment? That's all Regina ever does."

"She's just upset that you and Henry have a special place… and she doesn't. Even Skylar and Henry have one," Mary Margaret pointed out. Emma looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow, and the brunette clarified, saying, "The old, abandoned skate park."

"There's a Skate Park here?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded and Emma said, "What happened to it?"

"Regina got to it, and now it's in the Storybrooke dump in piles of cement, never to be seen again…" Skylar trailed off with a sad look in her eye. Mary Margaret rubbed the girl's shoulder, knowing how much the park meant to her. Skylar, looking up, said, "The question is- how did she find out about the castle in the first place?"

Emma nodded in agreement, and Mary Margaret said, "She knows everything about this town. She is the Mayor…"

All the sudden, Mary Margaret's phone beeped and she picked it up. After a second, Emma said, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go," Mary Margaret said as she got up quickly. Skylar and Emma watched as Mary Margaret stood up from the table, saying, "If it makes you feel any better- I think you're right… and by the way Skylar is nodding enthusiastically, I think she agrees," Emma glanced over at the teenager who had gotten up to get more coffee, "I see the effect she has on Henry."

"I wish everyone else did too," Emma sighed. Mary Margaret patted Emma on the shoulder, and Skylar turned around with a to-go cup of coffee, and said, "I'm heading back to the apartment. I'll see you later."

Emma nodded in response, and said, "Be careful. And if you feel nervous about-" Skylar, with a serious look for once, cut Emma off, saying, "-I will. Thanks, Emma."

Emma smiled at her, and Skylar grabbed her skateboard, walking out of the diner as she headed home.

* * *

><p>When Skylar got to the apartment, she sat and played her video games a bit before the craving for a cigarette started up again, so she headed into the kitchen to start another pot of coffee.<p>

When Emma and Sidney came in, she paid them no mind and continued playing Call of Duty. She only looked up when Emma said, "Sky, you want some more coffee?"

"Please," Skylar said as she held her cup up with a puppy pout. Emma smiled and took the Peter Pan coffee cup away from the teenager. As she poured the coffee in the cup, Emma said, "I never knew you liked Peter Pan."

"I don't like him… I love him," Skylar grinned, "I think it's awesome that he never grows up. No adults in Neverland… seems kinda peaceful…"

Emma raised an eyebrow and handed her the cup, saying, "Peaceful? Neverland's a jungle…"

"You can be Tarzan," Skylar shrugged with a smile as she took the cup. Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Have you finished your homework?"

"Done," Skylar said as she took a sip of the coffee. Emma gave her a look and Skylar said, "Skater's honor."

Emma chuckled and said, "Okay."

Emma headed back into the kitchen where she and Sidney got back to looking through the files, and Skylar headed back to playing her game.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Skylar walked into the diner as August just finished talking to Henry. He was heading out of the diner when he noticed the familiar bright blue eyes and his widened involuntarily. He watched as she headed over to the counter and ordered a coffee from Ruby.<p>

_"I didn't know she'd come too,"_ August thought as he watched her. She was weirdly calm as she talked to Ruby who was pouring the coffee in a cup for her.

"Regina really messed with her if she's acting this different and… friendly," August thought to himself. As she passed by him, August held out his hand and said, "I'm August."

Skylar looked up at the man who she had never seen before and said, "And I'm December."

With a small smile, August said, "Actually August is my name. You're supposed to tell me yours now." Nodding, Skylar said, "I'm Skylar. Not to be rude, but what do you want?"

August smiled, knowing he had found that two traits that he knew Rae Hood would never be able to get rid of- impatience and sarcasm. Skylar on the other hand was confused as to why the man was now smiling at her. She cleared her throat and he said, "Sorry. I'm just new, and I thought I'd introduce myself."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she thought, _"New? No one new ever comes to Storybrooke. Ever. Like never in million years, never. To infinity and beyond, never."_

Just as Skylar was about to reply, Henry spotted her and said, "Skylar!"

As he got off of his seat and ran towards her, Skylar winced and knew the conversation that was about to happen was not going to be a good one.

As Skylar turned towards Henry, August left quickly, knowing the conversation wasn't going to be a good one either.

"Where have you been? My mom told me that you said you weren't going to be able to babysit for a while. What happened? Are you okay?" Henry asked as he looked up at her, worried. Skylar looked down at Henry with a small smile and said, "I'm fine, Henry-" He cut her off, saying, "-Then why can't you babysit me anymore?"

Skylar sighed and bent down to his level, saying, "I just can't for a while, Henry."

"But why not? I miss you and it hasn't even been a full day."

Skylar's heart broke with Henry saying that, so she gathered him in a hug and said, "Just for a little while. I need to get myself back in order. I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't hurt me," Henry smiled, "You might be Rae Hood, but you promised to always protect me."

Skylar sighed and said, "Henry, I'm not Rae Hood, but I will protect you… and I'm doing that by staying away from you for a while," She kissed him on the head and walked out of the diner with Henry watching her walk away sadly.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on the window-seat as she looked out the window with her knees against her chest. Emma stuck her head in the teenager's room, and smiled sadly as she saw her solemn face as Skylar looked out the window. Emma walked over to her and said, "You told him, I take it?"<p>

Skylar nodded glumly and said, "I've never seen him so heartbroken before."

"He lost two people he loved," Mary Margaret noted as she stood against the doorframe. Emma and Skylar turned towards her, and Mary Margaret said to Emma, "I heard about what happened today. Apparently you have to stay away from Henry?"

Emma nodded and Mary Margaret smiled at her, saying, "It'll get better," She looked at the both of them this time, "For both of you. Regina with fall off her throne," She turned and walked out of the room. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma who gave her the same look in return.

* * *

><p>Peter grit his teeth as he looked out at the ocean from the rocks he was standing on.<p>

The shadow had told him that Rae had turned ruthless right after she got taken away, and he was doing the same. His was just gradual. Now he was getting even more ruthless now that he learned that Rae didn't remember him or her time in Neverland.

As he looked up at the night sky, he simply said, "I told you that you were mine Rae. I will get you back. You're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't really fit Skylar into the episode, but I didn't want to skip this episode, so I put in some extra parts like Skylar meeting August, Emma being motherly and caring towards Rae, Mary Margaret acting like Snow, and you all wanted to see Peter so he's in this chapter too. :)<br>Also, someone asked about a ship name for Rae and Peter- I have no idea, have fun with it.  
><strong>

**P.S. I'm glad you all love the story so much. :) xx**

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	11. Skin Deep

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Skin Deep<br>**

"Oh you got the book," Mary Margaret said to David as they sat in different seats in the diner. Nodding, David said, "Yeah, I just started it. It's great. I can't wait to see how it ends."

Ruby, who walked over and started pouring coffee in two different cups, said, "I can push the tables together if you guys want-" She was cut off by them both saying, "No, no, no, we're not together."

Skylar walked in at that time with a yawn and said, "You two are nauseating."

Mary Margaret looked at the young girl, concerned, and said, "You okay?"

Skylar nodded sleepily as she sat down and took a giant gulp from one of the cups of coffee.

Skylar had actually spent more than half the night up waiting for Mary Margaret to get home, and while she was waiting she had gotten bored and decided to help Mary Margaret with her school papers that needed grading. By around three o'clock, Skylar had the stack finished and put up, and she headed up to go to bed even though Mary Margaret wasn't home yet. She had then been woken up throughout the night from random nightmares of being dunked in ice cold water, but right before she started inhaling water, she was pulled up.

As Skylar drank her coffee and sat crisscross on the chair, Emma walked over and said, "Hey David."

"Hey," David replied as he watched Skylar who slowly pulled her hood over her head and sipped on her coffee. It was slightly worrying since all the times he'd seen Skylar she'd been bright, cheery, and sarcastic. Right now she was tired, anything but cheery, and very quiet.

"Hey Mary Margaret. How's your day going?" Emma said as she ate a fry off of Mary Margaret's plate. Mary Margaret simply said, "Henry's fine."

"That's not what I asked you," Emma said and Skylar shot her a glare and said, "It's what you meant to say."

"Really?" Emma asked again. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Really. He's his normal self. Regina won't keep you separated forever. If people are supposed to be together, they'll find a way."

Skylar rolled her eyes and gagged. For some reason she felt hurt that she was going to be alone on Valentine's Day. She always did. She had no idea why because from what she could remember, she had always been alone on Valentine's Day.

Her heart gave a painful thump at that, and her mind flashed to the boy in her dreams that had the stunning eyes.

"So he's his normal self- he's fine? He's happy?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded and Skylar looked up at that. She was glad that Henry was happy, but she wanted to help be part of the reason that he was happy. It seemed that Emma had the same idea as the look on her face showed her pain at that, and Mary Margaret corrected herself when she saw their faces, "No! He misses you two a lot. Trust me. I'm with him like six hours a day."

"Six hours?" They both looked over at the woman who was talking who happened to be Ashley Boyd. She continued, saying, "You take newborns? Cause I'd **love** six hours off."

"Ashley? I didn't even recognize you," Mary Margaret said as the woman came over and sat down across from Skylar. As she messed with the baby carrier that she had attached to her, Emma said, "How's it going?"

"It's uh… it's uh… I mean the baby's great, but we haven't had the time to do the whole "getting married" thing so that's been rough, and Sean's been working double shifts at the canary…" Ashley explained and she noticed Skylar and said, "I don't think I've met you before."

"I'm Skylar," Skylar said as she sipped on her coffee. Mary Margaret said, "I'm her…" Mary Margaret paused and looked at Emma, not sure as to what to call herself because she didn't know who she was exactly in Skylar's life.

Ashley, noticing the question, simply said, "He has to work on Valentine's Day… He couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry, that sucks," Emma said with a small smile as Ruby walked over, pouring some more coffee in Skylar's now empty cup as she handed Ashley her to-go cup. She had overheard the conversation and said, "It doesn't have to."

Skylar, noticing this was about to be an extremely awkward conversation for her, got up, and said, "I'll be going now."

Mary Margaret and Emma were going to say something to the teenager but she was out the door before either could utter a word. All four women at the table shared a look- what was wrong with Skylar?

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong?" Peter asked Rae as he walked up behind her. She was leaning against the treehouse railing as she looked up at the night sky. Peter had noticed her solemn mood all day, but had only now gotten around to talking to her. <em>

_Rae shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's nothing."_

"_You still can't lie to me," Peter said with a smirk on his face as he leaned next to her. Rae rolled her eyes and said, "It's been ten years since I first came here and you saved me from dying."_

"_Really? It feels like longer," Peter said with a small smile that he only ever gave her. Rae loved that smile, knowing she was the only one who got it, but it didn't make her melt like it normally did. It simply made her sigh and say, "It does… but that has nothing to do with why I'm so upset about today."_

_Peter looked at her, concerned, knowing that look in her eyes, and said, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"_

_Rae simply sighed in response and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and she did melt into him this time as he said, "You don't need him. He doesn't deserve you."_

"_I just… the fact that he left me there and walked away when I was about to die, and he didn't do anything…" Rae let a few tears slip and Peter kissed the side of her neck and shoulder as she continued, "I thought family was supposed to protect each other."_

_Peter simply said, "We're your family. He's just someone who shares blood with you."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Skylar!" Skylar turned around at hearing someone calling her name. She saw Sean running towards her and said, "Hey, Sean. What do you need?"<p>

Skylar had met Sean one day when he was still in high school. She was a sophomore after Mary Margaret took her in, and he was the only one nice enough to show her around. Now two years later, he still checked up on her and made sure she was doing okay.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sean asked. Skylar nodded and grinned after he finished explaining. She nodded and said, "Of course I will, Sean. I'll have them to you by nine o'clock."

Sean smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Sky."

"No problem, now you might want to get back to work before your shift ends…" Skylar trailed off. Sean's eyes widened and he ran off to his truck, and quickly drove away.

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought I told you not to find me," Rae said as she sat on a rock, sharpening her arrows. Robin stepped out of the woods and said, "I missed you," Rae scoffed, "Can you take down the mask?"<em>

_Rae didn't even look up as she said, "I only take down the mask for people I trust."_

"_You don't trust me?" Robin asked, hurt, as he stepped closer to her. Rae then looked up at him, her brown eyes met his and their eyes were identical, though one pair was filled with hurt while the other was stone cold._

_Rae simply said, "I thought I made that clear."_

"_Not really."_

"_Well I'll make it clear now," Rae stepped down from the rock and walked towards him angrily, "I don't trust you. Not after you left me in front of a crowd about to get my head chopped off by a guard. Not after __you__ left me to __**die**__."_

* * *

><p>Skylar headed into the store after she grabbed a bouquet of red roses from outside. She fingered the twenty she had in her pocket as she stood in line and as David turned around from checking out he said, "Hey Skylar. What are you doing here?"<p>

"Favor for a friend," Skylar said as she placed the roses on the counter for the cashier to check out. David nodded and said, "What friend?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow as she handed the cashier the twenty and said, "Why do you need to know?"

She eyed the cigarettes in the back behind the cashier and gulped, licking her lips. David followed the direction of her eyes and saw what she had been looking at. He then looked back at the sixteen year old as she took her change, and grabbed the bouquet, walking out of the store. He followed quickly, and said, "Skylar, can I talk to you?"

She simply said, "You are talking to me."

"What were you looking at the cigarettes for?" David asked. Skylar paused in her step, but quickly started walking again as David followed her, and said, "No reason."

"There's a reason why you looked nervous when you looked at them," David said as he put an arm on her shoulder. She stopped and turned towards him as he stopped walking too, and she said, "I appreciate your concern, but I already have Emma and Mary Margaret on my ass if I even so much as-" Skylar took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, saying, "I used to smoke for a brief amount of time, but in that time I had become very dependent on them to make me feel better."

David looked at her and said, "You don't look like…"

Skylar nodded and said, ""I don't look like the type to smoke?" Yeah, I didn't think I would smoke either, but that's life. I have to get off of them, and it's proven difficult."

Skylar then turned and walked away as she left David standing there.

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't want to leave you there-" Robin was cut off by Rae, who said, "-I saw you walk away from the crowd. You left me there, Robin. You abandoned me. <em>_**Again.**__"_

_Robin sighed and said, "Rae, I'm sorry."_

"_If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left me there at the cave when we were thirteen. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left me to die, and if you were sorry, then you would've left me in Neverland where I __**finally **__felt like I belonged," Rae said. Robin shook his head and said, "You belong here, in the Enchanted Forest-" Rae cut him off, saying, "-What? So you can age, get married, and have kids? Yeah, I don't think so."_

"_No, you belong here, with me. With your twin brother."_

_Rae took a step towards him and said, "My twin brother was the one who taught me how to sword fight when I was twelve. A stranger walked out of the cave leaving me behind when I was thirteen telling me he didn't want me to come with him. As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too. That's not a twin brother, that's a selfish bastard."_

* * *

><p>Skylar ran across the street towards the Canary truck that was parked by the bar that Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley were in. Sean stepped out as he saw Skylar and Skylar handed him the bouquet of flowers, and he said, "How much do I owe you?"<p>

"Take it as a Valentine's Day present from me," Skylar said with a smile. Sean smiled at her and handed her a ten dollar bill and said, "Then go get some coffee like I know you want."

Skylar smiled and said, "Will do. Good luck, Sean."

"Thanks, Skylar. For everything," Sean told her. Skylar smiled at him and ran back across the street, heading towards Granny's diner.

* * *

><p>"<em>How about it?" Peter asked Rae. They were sitting on a tree branch as they watched the Lost Boys run around the fire. Rae shrugged and said, "I guess I could teach them, but no one really ever comes here, so I don't see the point."<em>

"_We're not the only ones who know about Neverland, Rae. People could come here to get the healing water which keeps them here forever, or the dreamshade," Peter persisted. Rae narrowed her eyes as he wasn't looking at her. She felt he had an ulterior motive to her teaching the Lost Boys how to shoot arrows, but knowing she couldn't say no to him, she said, "Fine. But I still don't see the point in it."_

_Peter smiled at her as she wasn't looking at him, and said, "Thank you. It means a lot."_

"_If anyone invades the camp, I could always shoot," Rae tried. Peter gave her a look, and said, "You are not going to do that, how many times do I have to tell you that? I don't like you getting in harm's way."_

"_You do realize I am Rae Hood, right?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow, "Getting in harm's way, is my lifestyle."_

"_No, your lifestyle is living with me. Here on the island," Peter said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Rae smiled and said, "Yeah it is, isn't it?"_

"_You're mine," Peter said with a possessive voice that Rae had never heard before. She simply wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I'm yours."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I cried so hard writing the Robin parts because I felt like Rae's emotions of betrayal and heartbreak went through me. I had to stop writing for a few minutes because I couldn't see the screen. You might have not cried, but I did.<strong>

**I do find it funny though, that after I write the Rae parts, I often find myself writing "Rae" instead of "Skylar" so I have to go back and fix it. If you saw that or you do see that later on in other chapters, I'm sorry.**

**I have also decided that I will be making a video/trailer for this story, and I have finally decided on someone to play Rae/Skylar. (WOO) If you watch Teen Wolf, you know her as _Allison Argent_, but in real life she's known as Crystal Reed. She's going to play Rae/Skylar, and she looks sorta similar to the Robin Hood in season three (I was thinking she could've gotten her Mom's traits while Robin got her Dad's but anyways, yeah.) That's why there is a new cover :)  
><strong>

**P.S. I love all the feedback I'm getting, thank you! :) xx**

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**************


	12. What Happened to Fredrick

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter PanOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- What Happened to Fredrick<strong>

"_Find him," King George ordered a guard. Before he was able to turn back around though, he heard a feminine voice say, "Lying to a Princess is bad luck…"_

_He turned his head to see Rae Hood leaning against a tree, playing with knives in her hands. Her blue eyes looked up at him with a hint of amusement in them and unknown to him, she was smirking as he said, "What are you doing here? You're lucky I haven't called the guards-" Rae cut him off, saying, "-The reason you haven't called the guards is because you know they'll be dead before they can touch me."_

_George gulped and Rae said, "Thought so."_

"_Why are you here?" King George asked. Rae sighed and put her knife back in its holder as she said, "Well, I was here to see the Prince because I need to talk to him about something, but it seems he isn't here… and the castle is in a frenzy because he ran away…"_

"_You stay out of this," King George snapped at Rae, who simply smirked behind her mask and said, "I never was good with taking orders…"_

"_Well then, if you find him, I'll pay you 500,000 gold pieces," King George said. Rae scoffed and said, "I have a bounty bigger than that."_

"_But gold could make that bounty bigger…" Rae looked at him with narrowed eyes and said, "One, no it wouldn't, and two, I don't want any gold. I have everything I need."_

_Rae then hopped on a horse that was one of his soldier's though he didn't know that, and King George said, "You don't have a family."_

"_Money can't buy family… and I do have a family, I just don't talk to them," Rae said and just as the soldier's noticed her, she rode away on her horse as King George watched her with a glare._

* * *

><p>"Hello there," Skylar heard. She was sitting in Granny's diner at the counter, and she was sipping a cup of coffee as she had her homework laid out in front of her (with a few of Mary Margaret's class papers under them because the woman was out late and forgot. Again.)<p>

Mary Margaret sat a few tables behind her as she was waiting for Emma. Skylar was in the middle of reading about British History when she heard someone talk to her. She recognized him as the guy who talked to her and had the name that was a month.

Skylar nodded at him and said, "Hi."

August smiled at her and sat next to her as she went back to her homework, quickly scribbling down some notes for the essay she had to write.

August watched her and simply thought, _"It's going to be pretty painful when she gets all her memories back. Regina changed a lot in her for her to be doing things willingly and be in public without a mask on- much less be in public."_

Skylar had noticed the feeling of being watched so she sat up straighter and said, "Do you need something?"

"No, just thought it'd be nice to talk," August said, "But it seems that you were busy so I left you alone."

Skylar nodded and Ruby came over and poured the sixteen year old some more coffee and handed August his to-go bag with what he ordered. He smiled at Skylar and said, "See you later."

Skylar didn't even look up as she said, "Mhm," But as soon as he was outside she said, "Hopefully not."

Ruby leaned against the counter in front of her as Skylar took sip of the coffee. Ruby then said, "Are you okay?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"You seem a little off- like you- well you're drinking a lot more coffee, you're not hanging around Henry, and you're acting like someone's going to attack you at any second," Ruby explained. As Emma walked inside the diner, Skylar's eyebrows raised at Ruby and she thought, _"I didn't think I was acting that strange… and I look like someone's going to attack me?"_

Ruby, noticing the look that Skylar gave her, said, "Just… if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"

Skylar nodded as Ruby went off to work, and Skylar went back to her homework.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have reached my father's realm, you should be safe here," Abigail told James as they stopped riding. They both got off their horses, and as Abigail walked over to another horse she said, "I have provisions waiting for you."<em>

_She handed James a bag and he took it from her and said, "I can't take any of it. Not until you tell me what's going on-" James grabbed her arm as she said, "- I told you-" He cut her off as he said, "-Stop playing games."_

_She held up a hand to the guard walking towards James and the man stopped moving. Unknowing to what just happened, James said, "If you have no feelings for me, as you've said, then why show me any kindness at all? What haven't you told me?"_

_Abigail ripped her arm from his grip and said, "This isn't about you, James. It's me. I don't want to marry you because… my heart also belongs to another. A man I was once to wed. A man named Fredrick."_

"_What happened?" James asked. Abigail took a breath and said, "We all have our own tragedies. Lost love being the worst. I thought reuniting you with yours would grant me with some consolation."_

"_Well, I'm afraid I'm not able to help you then. My… love, told me in no uncertain terms that she does not feel for me as I do for her. Can't fight for something that doesn't exist. So, there's my tragedy," James said and Abigail shook her head and then they both heard, "That's no tragedy."_

_They turned to see Rae leaning against a tree with her arms crossed in front of her. The only thing showing was her eyes, as always. James smiled at the sight of her and said, "Rae Hood, what are you doing here?"_

"_One, these men owe me a favor and the only reason they're helping you and Abigail- because I asked. Her father's men would be forced to tell them what she was doing, so she asked me for help. Two… let's just say I'm here out of the goodness of my heart," Rae shrugged. Abigail nodded at the twenty-year-old, and said to James, "Come."_

_She held out her hand and they followed Rae to a roofed area where there was a gold statue. Rae leaned against one of the posts as Abigail said, "A moment please."_

_Abigail stood beside James as the guards moved._

"_This is where my beloved Fredrick sacrificed his life," Abigail explained. James looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry. Did he die in battle?"_

"_We were traveling with my father, King Midas, when our caravan was ambushed," Abigail said as she moved around Rae to stand by Fredrick. James looked over at Rae asking the silent question, "Did you ambush them?" Rae shook her head, saying that she wasn't the one who ambushed them. For once._

"_Fredrick bravely defended us, and was cut down, saving my Father's life," Abigail said as she looked longingly up at the gold man. James moved over to look at him and said, "It's a fitting tribute. Craftsmen ship is remarkable. I've never seen anything so… lifelike…"_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a statue. That's Fredrick."_

"_Excuse me?" James asked. Abigail nodded, confirming Rae's statement, and said, "It's not a statue. Fredrick saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of my father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father's curse, he was instantly turned to gold."_

"_All curses can be broken… have you tried "True Love's kiss"?" James said as he moved away from the golden man. Abigail sadly looked at the man and said, "Until my lips bled."_

"_The golden armor got in the way," Rae stated. James shook his head and said, "There must be something else to do."_

_Abigail looked over at him and she took a deep breath and walked around her love as she said, "There is legend of a lake- Lake Nostos. Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you that was something once lost."_

_Unknown to them both, Rae looked over to the side with a distant look in her eyes that looked like she wasn't there. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard James say, "And you haven't tried it?" _

_Abigail looked offended as she said, "Of course I have-" She was cut off by Rae, who said, "-The lake is guarded by a creature that drowns its victims. No one who's ever faced it has lived to return."_

"_Don't give up hope just yet," James said with a look in his eye that Rae knew all too well. It made her scowl as he said, "I will face this… guardian, and I will return with the water that will undone this retched curse."_

"_None have succeeded," Abigail tried. James brushed it off, as he said, "None have my fearless bravery-" He was cut off by a snort and Rae saying, "-And your prominent stupidity."_

_James simply gave her a look and said, "Either way, one of us should have our happiness. But if you die, neither of us will."_

"_No, not true. Don't you understand, if I succeeded you will be reunited with Fredrick, and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine," James said. Rae honestly wanted to gorge her eyeballs out with her arrow, but also wanted to scream at him that Snow White loved him just as much as he appeared to love her._

* * *

><p>"What's the occasion?" Henry asked Regina as he sat in her office. Regina smiled at him and said, "The occasion is, I love you."<p>

Henry looked at her, and Regina said, "Skylar might have also asked if she could babysit you this afternoon. She'll be outside waiting for you, and the sooner you open it, the sooner you can see her."

Henry broke out in a grin, and tore open the box, and pulled out the game. After a conversation between the two about Emma, Kathryn came in crying, and Regina said to Henry, "Go on home with Skylar and start your homework. Then we can have dinner."

Before Henry left he asked Regina, "Can Skylar stay for dinner?"

Regina smiled at Henry and said, "Sure."

Henry grinned and ran out of the room, leaving Regina to talk to Kathryn.

Skylar sat outside of Regina's office with a coffee cup in her hand, her leather jacket keeping her from freezing as she waited for Henry. She didn't have to wait long as the little boy ran out of the office, and tackled her in a hug which made her drop her coffee and spill it. She wasn't concerned though, as she picked Henry up and hugged him back just as tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Rae was behind James and Abigail as they walked towards a shrine. Rae had her bow and arrow in her right hand, hood up, blending in with the dark, knowing how dangerous these parts could be. James, apparently oblivious to how Rae was acting, asked, "What's this?"<em>

"_A shrine to the guardian of the lake," Abigail said as they all stood in front of it. Every man who faces it, leaves an offering here first, asking for the creature's mercy."_

_Rae narrowed her eyes and huffed in annoyance as James picked up a helmet. As he heard the horses, he said, "I go the rest of the way alone."_

"_No, this is for me. You have to let me come with you," Abigail insisted. James shook his head and said, "No. The only life I want in my hands is my own-" Rae cut him off by saying, "-Good thing you don't have to worry about my life being in your hands then. God knows what's been on them."_

_James and Abigail looked at her as she pulled down her hood and her mask. They were both shocked to see she looked young, like she just only turned sixteen. Though her eyes showed her wisdom, her face showed her innocence._

"_Welll good luck then," Abigail said and she looked at the shrine and said, "And don't forget."_

_Rae rolled her eyes as she pulled her mask and hood back up as she said, "A lot of good it did them," She headed on, and James tossed the helmet back on the shrine, following the young assassin and thief._

* * *

><p>"Hey, you mind if we stop by the school real quick? I forgot one of my books," Skylar said as she and Henry passed the school on the way to Henry's house. Henry nodded and held her hand tighter as they headed up the sidewalk towards the school.<p>

They walked through the hallways and up the stairs, and Henry stood closely by Skylar as he saw all the older kids. Skylar smiled down at him as she undid her locker quickly, grabbing her math textbook that held her homework for that day. Henry quickly grabbed her hand after she put the book in her bag, and as they headed down the stairs.

As they got to the bottom floor and walked through the elementary part of the school, Skylar quickly took notice of Kathryn making her way angrily towards Mary Margaret. Skylar saw it coming as she turned Henry around, and covered his ears right as Kathryn slapped Mary Margaret.

"Screw you, you're sorry," Kathryn said. Skylar knew she was going to have to intervene at some point as Mary Margaret said, "I understand you're upset, you have every right to be."

"Thank you for that insight," Kathryn snapped, and as Mary Margaret took notice of Skylar holding her hands over Henry's ears, she said, "Can we… can we please talk somewhere private?"

"Private!? Why do you get any consideration at all when you have shown none for me? Either of you. All you did was lie," Kathryn yelled. Skylar looked down at Henry and bent down on one knee and said to him, "I need you to keep your hands over your ears, and go in Ms. Blanchard's classroom. Stay there until I come and get you. Okay?"

Henry nodded and walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind him as Skylar made her way over to the arguing women.

"You didn't lie?" Kathryn asked as Mary Margaret shook her head no. Kathryn then said, "You snuck around, you broke up my marriage, it's a pack of lies. And some crap about not being able to connect? He didn't have any trouble connecting with you."

Skylar stepped in-between the two and said, "I understand that this is a very important conversation, but I think we need to move this to another room-" Skylar was cut off by getting slapped by Kathryn too. Mary Margaret immediately grabbed the teenager's arms, knowing she probably would hit her back. Only Skylar simply grit her teeth and said to Kathryn, "Move your ass, or I'll move it for you."

Kathryn moved into an empty room with Skylar and Mary Margaret following her. As she stood in the room, Mary Margaret said, "David didn't tell you about us?"

"No, of course not, that would've been the honorable thing to do," Kathryn said. Skylar noticed the look of betrayal in Mary Margaret's eyes and thought, _"Apparently David was supposed to tell Kathryn and he didn't. Well he's screwed up both relationships now…"_

"But he said he would tell you," Mary Margaret said quietly. Kathryn shook her head and said, "Well then he lied to you too… good luck making it work, you two deserve each other."

Kathryn walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and Mary Margaret let go of Skylar's arm, and Skylar followed after Kathryn, stopping her and said, "I need to tell you two things before you leave."

Kathryn simply nodded and Skylar said, "One, you should know- they both never meant to hurt you, and David was supposed to tell you so I'm sorry about that," Kathryn nodded, "Two," Skylar stepped towards the woman with a deathly look in her eyes and said, "You ever hit me again, you will be getting hit back- more than once, and I'm warning you- I know just where to hit to make you bleed a lot," Skylar backed away and smiled at the woman, "Hope your divorce turns out nicely."

Skylar then turned around and walked down the hall, heading for Mary Margaret's room where Henry was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what's the plan?" Rae asked as James caught up with her. He glanced over at her and said, "What do you mean?"<em>

_Rae stopped and said, "You don't have a plan?"_

"_I considered chopping its head off a good plan," James shrugged as he stopped and looked back at the girl. Rae shook her head and said, "That's the most idiotic plan I've ever heard- I'll take the trees, you take the ground."_

_James nodded and as they started walking again, James said, "Why'd you show Abigail and I your face? It's one of your most prized possessions…"_

_Rae took sighed and let the air out through her nose as she said, "I only let people I trust see my face."_

"_You trust me?" James asked. Rae turned and looked at him, saying, "If I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't have shown you. Now move."_

_They walked in silence from there on, and as they made it to the water, James walked out alone as Rae climbed a tree and sat on a limb, bow and arrow ready. James took off his cloak, and put it aside as he grabbed his container, and bent down to fill it up. Then the water started to… glow. That made Rae tightened her bow string while James stood up and pulled out his sword, saying, "Where are you? Make yourself known to me, beast! Show yourself."_

_Rae's teeth ground together as a blonde woman rose from the waters with a crown on her head and she looked so pretty that to Rae it was definitely fake and not her real form._

"_Here I am," The blonde spoke. Rae really wanted to hit her head on the tree trunk as she saw James staring at the woman in awe and wonder._

* * *

><p>"Skylar are you going to stay for dinner?" Regina asked as she walked into the house. Skylar stood up from the dining room table as she gathered her stuff, saying, "I can't. I have to go actually."<p>

Regina smiled at her and as Skylar passed her, Regina handed her the babysitting money and said, "Be careful on the way home."

Skylar nodded and walked out of the house after waving goodbye to Henry and promising that she'd walk him to school the next day.

Skylar was walking down the street calmly with her mind focused on her music as she saw people whisper as she walked by them. She didn't really give a shit of what people said about her- really only Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma's opinion mattered to her. Anyone else was irrelevant.

Skylar had just turned a corner when she saw Mary Margaret bump into Granny. She quickened her pace as she saw the _look_ pass over the older woman's face. The one that read, _"Oh great, the home wreaker is here."_

"You," Granny said and Skylar was almost there as she heard Mary Margaret say, "Excuse me?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Granny said just as Skylar stepped up beside Mary Margaret. Skylar gave the woman a deathly glare and she wrapped her arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders as the glare that Skylar sent Granny, sent her walking away quickly.

Mary Margaret hugged the younger girl and Skylar held Mary Margaret close as they walked back to the apartment together.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's your name?" The blonde woman asked as she walked closer to James. Rae simply rolled her eyes as the woman was walking on the water. The woman apparently didn't know that Rae was in the trees as her attention was focused only on James as she said, "Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be."<em>

_Rae then got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but mouthed, "Thank you," As James held his sword up at the blonde's neck, saying, "Stop! I know what you are, you're a siren. Your deceive of words are a spell to lure me into my death."_

_Rae wanted to applaud at the Prince's knowledge of knowing that. Not many people really knew what they were called and what they did, but if you were like Rae, you learned that at a young age. _

"_I would never want to hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself," Rae felt something come up at that, "Not when there are so many other things we could do-" She was cut off by James grabbing her by the neck and saying, "I said stop. I will not fall prey to your deceptions."_

"_Really? You're immune to me?" The blonde asked and then she grabbed some water, and as she looked back at James, she looked just like Snow White. Rae internally cussed, knowing "Prince Charming" would never be able to resist his true love. _

"_Like me more now, Charming?" Rae wanted to strangle something and scream as the siren even knew the nickname that Snow called James. She then grinned as James said, "No. You're not really her. It's an illusion. I know it's not real."_

"_Sometimes illusions are better than truth. Everything you want, that you can't have, I can give it to you," The Snow-White-Look-Alike said as she walked closer to James. Rae wasn't sure if she should shoot or not, as she was nervous she would hit James. She simply shrugged and thought, "If he gets hit, it would be better for us all. Maybe it would snap him out of his Snow White trance."_

"_All you have to do, is kiss me…" The Snow-White-Look-Alike said as she leaned closer to James. Rae nodded to herself as he kissed her, and instead of aiming for the siren, she had aimed for Charming, and it implanted itself into his shoulder. Rae smiled to herself as she immediately got his attention off of the Siren and onto his shoulder instead._

_Rae dropped from the tree and simply shrugged at James, saying, "Apparently, I need to give you a lesson in, "Don't kiss the Siren, that's how she tries to drown you."" _

_The Siren then changed what she looked like, and Rae felt herself pale as she looked into Peter's eyes. _

_Rae shook her head and armed her bow again, saying, "Not so fast. I think you've given Charming identity whiplash."_

_Rae's bow and arrow were knocked out of her hands as a wave of water flew towards her. She fell back, and her bow and arrow were far away from her as Charming was dragged under water by the Siren. Rae pulled off her cloak, taking off her weapons, and then dove into the water to grab James before he drowned._

_As Rae swam farther and farther down, she saw James being dragged back under by a vine. She grabbed his hand and he looked up when he saw her, and she pulled him hard, trying to pull him from the plant. It wasn't working, but she did notice the arrow still in Charming's shoulder. She smirked and ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, and swam down, and started cutting the vine. As her ankle was grabbed by another vine, she finished cutting James' and he swam up to get air._

_As James got to the top, and breathed in huge gulps of air, he noticed Rae didn't come up. He immediately dove back down and saw her eyes fluttering shut. He noticed the vine around her ankle, and then noticed the arrow that Rae had dropped as the Siren (who still looked like Snow White) swam towards him and kissed him again._

_The Siren's eyes widened and she pulled away and she saw the arrow that was now embedded into her gut. She slowly turned back to her normal self, and Charming ripped the arrow out of the siren as the water around her started turning red, and cut the vine from Rae's ankle, grabbing her arm, and pulling her up to the surface. He pulled her to the side of the lake, and set her down and he patted her face, trying to get her to wake up again._

_He shook his head as he looked at her and said, "Don't kill me for this."_

_He then punched her really hard and Rae's eyes shot open, and she started coughing up water. As she got a couple breaths of air in, James smiled down at her, and Rae punched him harder than he had punched her, sending him flying back onto his back. Rae stood up and pulled off her mask, squeezing it out, as she said, "Thanks for saving my life, but next time, don't punch me."_

_Charming just nodded as Rae tied the mask back on._

* * *

><p>"Who did this?" Skylar asked as she spied David wiping off the red spray-paint from Mary Margaret's car that read, <em>"TRAMP." <em> David turned and looked at them, saying, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know how any of this happened?"

"You don't know? Really?" Mary Margaret asked. David pulled Mary Margaret to the side as he said, "Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do."

"No, but you can control what you and you lied, and now everyone is calling me a tramp," Mary Margaret said. David looked confused as he said, "Who told her?"

"That is exactly the question," Mary Margaret said as Skylar picked up where David left off by in wiping off the spray-paint. Mary Margaret looked heartbroken as she said, "The real question is why didn't you do what we discussed? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings-" David tried, but Mary Margaret cut him off, saying, "-Right, **you **thought; not we, **you**, and _**we**_ discussed this."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt," David said and Mary Margaret was crying as she said, "Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me."

"Mary Margaret, please, listen. If we want to see if this, what we have is love, we have to do what you said- we have to pick up the pieces and move on," David said desperately. Mary Margaret shook her head and said, "David, this isn't love," David looked heartbroken, "What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop."

David tried to touch Mary Margaret but she turned away and he retracted his hand and said, "What are you saying?"

"That we shouldn't be together," Mary Margaret stated. David sadly nodded as a tear ran down his cheek, and unknown to them both, Skylar had only gotten half way through the spray-paint when she stopped, knowing she heard this conversation somewhere, but with different words. She got a painful headache as she heard in her head:

"_This can't go on, Peter!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_That we can't be together, this-we aren't working-" The girl's voice was cut off as the guy said, "-No, you are not leaving me now. Not after everything."_

"_I just killed someone after you said you'd never let me! I've beaten up three Lost Boys because they pissed me off. I need to get off this island. I need to get away from you!"_

"_No, no, no, no, no, no! You are not leaving me! I love you! You're mine!"_

"_I am yours. But maybe being yours isn't good for everyone else."_

Skylar shook her head as Mary Margaret walked over to her.

* * *

><p><em>Rae walked behind James with her hood up, mask on, and very quiet. They made their way to Abigail who smiled and laughed when she saw them. Abigail took the canteen from James as he said, "Water from Lake Nostos, as requested."<em>

"_Remarkable. How did you manage to slay the beast?" Abigail said with a grin. James smiled back at Rae and said, "Well the fate of your true love was at stake. It was a battle I couldn't afford to lose. Plus I had some help from Miss Hood."_

_Rae scowled and said, "Don't call me that," She looked at Abigail, "You should try it."_

_Abigail walked over to Fredrick, and poured the water over his head as Rae stood behind James with a hand on her sword. Rae smiled as she saw the water start working, and his suit turn back to silver. Fredrick fell over, and Abigail bent down to help him up as she pulled off the top of his helmet. She smiled and grinned happily as she leaned forwards and kissed him. He was just as eager as he kissed her back._

_Rae had a wide grin plastered on her face under her mask as she watched the two. Fredrick immediately asked, "Abigail, what happened to me?"_

"_You were trapped, and now you're free," Abigail said with a grin and kissed him again. Rae felt a few tears slip and James looked at her with a chuckle saying, "Is the great Rae Hood crying?"_

"_I am not crying, I'm just… I'm allergic to this- tell anyone and you die," Rae threatened as she wiped her eyes quickly. James just nodded while he chuckled at the assassin/thief._

_Fredrick then noticed the two of them, and Abigail stood up and said, "This is James and Rae. They're the ones who freed you."_

"_I am forever indebted to you two," Fredrick said as he shook their hands. James' was sentimental as he said, "Pay me back by walking down the aisle with someone you truly belong with, and perhaps, giving me and my friend a horse and supplies for a journey as well?"_

"_Done," Fredrick said. Abigail smiled at the two and said, "Thank you, so much. Where will you go?"_

"_To find Snow White," James said. Abigail smiled and said, "You are going after her?"_

_James smiled and said, "True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for it because once you find it, it can never be replaced."_

"_How will you know where to find her?" Abigail asked as Rae got on a horse. James looked back at the blonde woman, and said, "A little bird helped me find her once, hopefully it can again."_

_Well good luck then," James started walking away, but stopped as Abigail said, "And James, make haste. When King George finds out that the union between the kingdoms is ruined, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness at others."_

_As James went to get a horse, Abigail asked Rae, "Where are you going?"_

"_I have places to go, people to kill, things to steal- the life of a fugitive to live…"Rae shrugged. Abigail smiled at Rae and said, "I'll have my father get rid of the bounty for your head in thanks."_

_Rae nodded at the woman in thanks and she rode in the opposite direction of James, heading back to her home in the forest._

* * *

><p><em>Just as King George came into the clearing where Red and James were, Rae rode up beside James' horse, got off, and told Ruby, "Get on. Follow James."<em>

"_What about you?" Red asked as she got on quickly with the help of Rae. Rae smirked as she took out her two favorite swords, and said, "I'll take care of these idiots."_

_Red and James then rode off, leaving Rae Hood with the fleet of soldiers heading straight towards her._

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on a barstool with a cup of coffee in her hands as Emma walked through the door. Skylar didn't even turn her head as Emma stood next to her, taking off her jacket. Skylar's eyes stayed on the black haired, brokenhearted woman in the bed in front of her. Emma stood next to the teenager, unsure what to do as Skylar said to Mary Margaret, "You feel like talking about it, yet?"<p>

"Nope," Mary Margaret stated. Emma took a leap of faith as she said, "You wanna be alone?"

"Nope," Mary Margaret said again. Emma went and laid on the bed beside Mary Margaret as Skylar took out a large stack of papers from Mary Margaret's bag with a red pen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FINISHED THE VIDEO AND IT'S UPLOADED WITH A LINK ON MY PROFILE :)<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took a bit to write since it's so long. I also tried really hard to make Skylar/Rae not a Mary-Sue and fit her into this chapter. Also, I'm sorry I kept switching between calling David, James and Charming. I couldn't decide what to call him in this chapter, so just know that they're the same person (even though I bet you all already knew that.)  
><strong>

**P.S. Once again, I love all the feedback I'm getting, thank you! :) xx**

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**************


	13. Dreamy

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Dreamy<strong>

Skylar sat by Emma at Granny's as she sipped on a cup of coffee and ate slowly. Emma was reading something and they both sat in silence together- Skylar was thinking about the nightmare she had that night.

"_RAE DON'T!" She pulled her hand back and blood came from the man's neck gushing blood as she dropped him onto the ground where he proceeded to die. She looked up at the man and said, "I don't take orders from you. He stole from me, I steal back."_

"_Then take what's yours and leave," The man said. She scoffed and said, "I don't take what's mine. Haven't you learned that, Robin?"_

_She turned and walked away, whistling a happy tune._

"Hey, you okay?" Skylar looked up at Emma with a smile and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream last night, and it's been on my mind ever since."

Emma smiled at the teenager, but both of their attention was turned towards Mary Margaret who had just walked into the diner holding a clipboard, and she said, "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone looked over at Mary Margaret, and Emma shot Skylar a confused look who said, "Listen and you'll understand."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us- Miner's day. As always, the Nuns of Storybrooke is hoping that everyone involved will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers, so who wants to join me?" Mary Margaret explained. Skylar had to give her credit, she did get out of bed today...

Emma looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow who shrugged and said, "This is normal for our town- honestly I'm surprised we even have nuns."

Emma nodded in agreement, and noticed Skylar start looking around the diner with narrowed eyes. Skylar's eyes were watching Leroy who had walked up to Mary Margaret, and had obviously killed her spirit, mood, and happiness as Leroy always does. Skylar was immediately up, and following Leroy out of the diner. Mary Margaret tried stopping her knowing what was about to happen, but it was useless as Skylar was on a mission.

"Leroy!" Skylar yelled at the short man who was walking down the sidewalk. Leroy turned at hearing his name being called, but as soon as he turned he was punched in the face by a very angry Skylar who said, "I don't know what you said, but don't **ever** say it again or I will shove your hospital broom so far up your ass that it comes out your nose. Stay away from Mary Margaret."

Skylar then turned around and headed over to Mary Margaret who was outside the diner watching the sixteen-year-old with wide eyes. As soon as Skylar stood in front of her, Mary Margaret hugged her and said, "Thank you even though I don't condone violence."

Skylar simply smiled and looped her arm with Mary Margaret's as they headed down the sidewalk, opposite of Leroy who was now standing up, trying to figure out how he didn't see that coming.

Skylar and Mary Margaret were walking towards the apartment, but Emma ran over to them and said, "Hey, mind if I join you?"

Skylar shook her head as Mary Margaret did the same. Emma immediately tried lightening the mood (having seen the punch that Skylar gave to Leroy) as she said, "So what the hell is Miner's Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition," Mary Margaret said. I nodded in agreement, saying, "The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal, in Maine? If they were mining for lobster I'd understand," Mary Margaret cut Emma off, saying, "-No, now they use it for a fundraiser. It's an amazing party, everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it."

"It's not Miner's day, it's me. Last week I had ten volunteers and this week they all dropped out," Mary Margaret said with a sigh. Skylar laid her head on the woman's shoulder in comfort and Mary Margaret smiled and laid her head on top of the teenager's as Emma said, "You think this is all about what happened with David?"

"Oh I know it is, a few of them told me as much…" Her voice lowered to a whisper, "I've never been a home wrecker before," Mary Margaret said sadly. Emma looked over at the sad woman and said, "It's going to blow over. You made a mistake with David- it happens. You don't have to do charity to try to win people's hearts back."

"Well I have to do something, and this is the best I can do. I've ruined my life," Mary Margaret said with another sigh. Skylar was honestly getting tired of all the sighing so as Emma's phone rang, Skylar turned to Mary Margaret and said, "You haven't ruined your life. You still have Emma and I."

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged Skylar again and Emma hung up her phone, saying, "Well, apparently duty calls. Hang in there, and if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As Skylar carried a box of candles into the room at the nun's house, Mary Margaret was talking to Leroy. Mother Superior noticed Skylar was carrying about three or four boxes and wasn't struggling at all, and was confused as to how she was doing that when Astrid walked over to her.<p>

Skylar walked over to Mother Superior and another nun that was named Astrid as Mother Superior said, "You ordered how many helium tanks?"

"I meant to order twelve," Astrid said trying explain herself. Skylar's eyes widened when Mother Superior said, "You ordered twelve dozen."

"I can't return them, there are… no refunds," Astrid said and Skylar slowly walked away from the two women as Mother Superior said, "We needed that money, you knew that. You know how he feels about us. You fix this, Sister Astrid, and you fix it now."

Skylar headed over to Mary Margaret who handed her another box of candles to move to another table as mary Margaret said, "We have another volunteer…"

"Who?" Skylar asked as she grabbed another box of candles. Mary Margaret simply pointed over at Leroy and Skylar looked at Mary Margaret with fury in her eyes. Mary Margaret shrugged at her and said, "Come on, Skylar. We need the help."

Skylar took a deep breath and let it out of her nose as she dropped a box of candles on the table harshly. Mary Margaret smiled at the teenager and said, "Skylar, relax. It's just one day…"

Skylar nodded and they both turned their attention towards Leroy who was heard telling Astrid, "Ask your landlord to cut you a break."

Astrid shook her head and said, "Mr. Gold doesn't offer much anyway."

Skylar had to agree with that. Mr. Gold was an ass when it came to his business deals and money. Skylar had frequently wanted to strangle him when he came to her and Mary Margaret's apartment asking for rent (in a very rude way.) One day Skylar was there to give it to him and he counted the money in front of her to make sure the "town thief didn't take any of the merchandise". _"The ass,"_ Skylar thought.

Skylar was knocked out of her thoughts as Mary Margaret stood up to help her and said, "Looks like Leroy has taken a liking to Astrid…"

"Why do you say that?" Skylar asked as she grabbed another box. Mary Margaret nodded over at the two as Leroy said, "You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn't have me," Skylar rolled her eyes, but felt her mouth dropped as Leroy said, "This year we're going to sell all of them."

Skylar simply crossed her arms as she said to Mary Margaret, "That's more than "taking a liking" it's like he's fucking in love with her-" Mary Margaret cut her off, saying, "-Language."

Skylar rolled her eyes and muttered, "If he doesn't sell all of those candles, he's dead."

* * *

><p><em>Rae was about to walk out of her home when she heard the familiar horse hooves of a Calvary of guards. Rae pulled her hood over her head, and opened the hatch under her kitchen table. She quickly grabbed her weapons and slid her quiver of bows over her. Right as she shut the trap door above her, she heard her front door break in. She quickly ran down the tunnel she built towards the hatch she had hidden in the forest.<em>

_She walked down the tunnel quickly, but as she made it to the end and opened the top, she heard, "HEY THERE'S A TUNNEL!"_

_She immediately climbed the latter and went up it. Only to find that it was shut completely. Unknown to her, there was a horse standing over the hatch, and she couldn't get out. She climbed down the latter and turned around, but was met with four guards, in solid black- the Queen's guards to be precise._

_Rae grit her teeth as one said, "The great Rae Hood finally met her match."_

_Rae scoffed and said, "I doubt you're any match."_

_The guard glared at her and ran at her, but he fell at her feet with his eyes wide as he looked down at his stomach which had a sword being pulled from it. Rae smirked at him and said, "Like I said. You let your anger get ahold of you- you have to have a clear mind at all times, which you obviously don't have…."_

_Another guard ran towards her and Rae held the sword out and he stopped at the last second and she said, "I'm going to go now-" She was cut off by the last guard running at her from behind, and she turned around, pulling her other sword out of its sheath, and holding it out to him, only he didn't stop in time and got impaled._

_Rae shook her head and looked at the last two living soldiers and said, "Don't be idiots and do what they just did."_

_They both nodded shakily and Rae nodded and said, "Good. Now before your friend interrupted, I will be leaving. Try and follow me, I will slice open your necks and leave you to die."_

_They both nodded again, and Rae took off down the tunnel, but right as she got about three yards away from them, she heard an arrow coming towards her, and she turned around and caught it. Rae smirked and said, "Good loophole… but not good enough."_

_Rae tossed the arrow back towards him, nailing him straight in the heart. He fell over immediately and Rae turned back around and walked away._

* * *

><p>Skylar sighed as she sat on a stool next to Mary Margaret as she tried selling candles. It was obviously not working as they all passed them by. Skylar had her skateboard in her lap as she changed out the wheel bearings on it. She had nothing better to do, and she knew they needed to be changed out anyways.<p>

She simply looked up as she heard Mary Margaret say, "This isn't working."

"No shit," Skylar mumbled and Mary Margaret gave her a look as Skylar shrugged and looked back down at her wheels. She looked back up though, as she heard Leroy say, "You're right, we should pack it up."

"Now you're quitting?" Skylar asked as she shook her head in amusement. She knew it would happen anyways, but she was shocked as Leroy said, "If the customers won't come to us, we gotta go to them," He noticed Mary Margaret's unsure look, and Skylar's raised eyebrow and said, "Door to door."

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" Mary Margaret asked. Leroy immediately said, "Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave."

Skylar shrugged and nodded. He had a good point. Skylar almost yelped as Leroy put three boxes of candles on top of her skateboard (which was still in her lap) and walked off. She looked at Mary Margaret with wide eyes who shrugged and said, "Come on."

Skylar groaned, but said, "He is lucky that I finished the wheel bearings just as he did that, or he would be a dead man."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, and they both maneuvered the boxes and Skylar's skateboard around to where she was now riding her skateboard on the cement with the boxes in her arms and her bag over her shoulders.

Skylar waited for Mary Margaret and Leroy as Mary Margaret asked Emma, who was standing by Sidney, "Oh, Emma, help me out. Which is more sympathetic? Scarf or no scarf?"

Emma looked shocked at Mary Margaret just suddenly popping out of nowhere, but said, "Sc-Scarf."

Mary Margaret grinned and fixed her scarf, but Leroy said, "Come on, we're on a schedule."

Mary Margaret then pulled on Skylar's hand, pulling her along on her skateboard as they headed down the street to the rows of houses.

Skylar sat on the bottom of the steps of a house and Skylar watched an older man open the door, and Mary Margaret said, "Hi, we're selling candles for Miner's Day."

His wife then walked up as the man ate a carrot while pervertedly looked at Mary Margaret. The woman noticed and looked at Mary Margaret, saying, "We're not interested."

As soon as the door shut, Skylar said, "Well he was a pervert."

That made Leroy chuckle, and Mary Margaret smile as they headed down the street to another house, only to get turned down again, again, again, again, and again. As soon as the last door shut, Skylar said, "Well this is useless. I kinda liked the booth better. They didn't have anything to shut in our faces there."

* * *

><p><em>Rae knocked on the door of a house, to show Robin Hood's face. He smiled at the sight of Rae, but frowned when she leaned against the door, her eyes lagging. He helped her up, and was about to help her inside and she said, "Don't," Robin stopped moving, "Just… I need some things to sew up a wound."<em>

_Robin nodded and left quickly as Rae went and sat on a bale of hay outside of the barn. Robin came out a few minutes later, and said to Rae, "What happened?"_

"_I, Rae Hood, got ambushed by a Calvary of the queen," Rae said as she took off her cloak and weapons, also taking off her mask in the process. Robin looked at his sister's face to see she looked like she hadn't aged a day. He ignored the shock as he looked down at the wound on her side that looked like a sword had sliced into her and said, "What happened?"_

"_I had five men around me, and I knocked two away, but as I was fighting the next two off, the fifth man got me in the side," Rae said as she glanced down at the wound. She shook her head and said, "I've never lost a fight since you and I fought…"_

"_You didn't lose-" Rae cut Robin off and said, "-No, it's worse. I ran."_

_Rae shook her head and Robin handed her the needle and thread, and Rae started to sew herself up. After a few minutes of silence, Rae said, "Talk about something."_

"_What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused. Rae sighed as she looked at him and said, "You have a billion questions brewing in your head, ask one."_

"_Why did you come to me?" That question made Rae pause. She shook her head and said, "I don't know. I guess since you're so insistent on getting my… forgiveness of leaving me behind- twice, might I add- I thought you'd be the only one who wouldn't take advantage of me while I was like this."_

"_You trusted me," Robin said with a grin. Rae simply looked up at him without moving her head so it looked more like a glare as she said, "Think of it how you want, but I still don't trust you."_

_Robin sighed and said, "When will you?"_

"_Save me instead of leaving me. Then I'll consider giving another chance," Rae said as pulled her shirt back down. She slid her cloak back on, and Robin said, "Come inside."_

_Rae shook her head as Robin said, "You haven't met your nephew."_

"_I don't think he'd want to meet me," Rae said as she tied her mask back on, "I'm not the best person to have in a family."_

_Rae started to head back in the woods, but paused and turned back, saying, "Thanks."_

_Robin smiled at her and as she turned back around to go back into the woods, Robin said, "You are a good person to have in a family, Rae."_

"_I was once," Was all the Robin heard as Rae walked into the woods again._

* * *

><p>Skylar stood by Mary Margaret as they were in the Nun's building again. They were both watching Leroy as he walked up to Sister Astrid. He was going to tell her the bad news.<p>

Skylar bit her lip as she watched him, and said to Mary Margaret , "You think he'll be able to do it?"

Her question was answered by Leroy who said to Astrid, "You nuns are going to be real busy making candles. Because me, Skylar, and Mary Margaret just sold them all," Skylar and Mary Margaret's faces fell, "You're not losing the convent, you're not going anywhere."

Astrid started jumping up and down and this time Skylar turned around, facing the wall, and banged her head against the wall as Astrid hugged Leroy. As he walked over to them, Skylar grabbed Leroy's arm, and pulled him over behind a few of the helium tanks as Mary Margaret said, "How could you tell Astrid we sold all of those candles? That is five thousand dollars, Leroy. Five _thousand_ dollars that we don't have."

"Don't worry about it, I got a plan," Leroy said. Skylar stepped in then, saying, "A plan? A plan like going door to door and having everyone laugh in our faces? Cause I didn't like that plan so much the first time around."

"Just give me until the end of the day. I'll figure something out," Leroy said to them both. Skylar wanted to bang her head against the wall again as Mary Margaret said, "Why is this so important to you?"

"The nuns, they're gonna have to leave," Leroy said. Skylar looked at him with wide eyes and Mary Margaret said, "Oh my God, you like her!? She is a nun, Leroy! Could you possibly pick anyone less available!?"

"Says the girl who went after a married guy?" Leroy snapped back, and Skylar said, "Watch it, jackass."

Mary Margaret didn't say anything this time and Leroy gave the teenager a glare as she gave a glare back. Leroy looked at the two of them and said, "At the end of the day, you two are no better than I am. You two have your reasons for being here, I got mine. And when I say I'm going to get that five thousand dollars, I'm gonna get that five thousand dollars."

Leroy walked off leaving Mary Margaret and Skylar alone, and Skylar said, "I don't think I need to shove the broomstick up his ass anymore. It seems he already has one up there that needs removing first."

Mary Margaret looked at Skylar with wide eyes as the teenager walked off.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, doing Mary Margaret's school work again as said woman sat at the counter, drinking some type of alcoholic drink. She didn't even look up as she heard Leroy tell Ruby, "I'll have what she's having."<p>

After Ruby put the drink down in front of Leroy, she noticed Skylar sitting at a booth alone as she had a stack of papers in front of her. She went and sat in front of Skylar, saying, "What are you doing?"

"Grading papers," Skylar didn't even look up as she said it, and Ruby took one of the papers in the graded stack, and noticed it said "_Ms. Blanchard's Class_" in the left top-hand corner. She looked back at the sixteen year old, and said, "Why are you doing these? This is Mary Margaret's job?"

Skylar put the pen down and crossed her hands in front of her on the table as she said, "Yes, but my caretaker is currently drinking away with the town drunk. Plus it's not like she noticed the past seven times I did it before."

"Skylar…" Ruby said as she gave the teenager a look, "Don't do this to yourself again. I know that tone."

"What tone?" Skylar asked. Ruby gave her a look and said, "You know what tone."

Skylar sighed and said, "Well I can't help it. She's not doing it, so I'll do it for her. Plus, as I said, she hasn't noticed me doing it before. She's too hung up on "breaking up" with David and trying to redeem herself with the town to notice."

"It's a Saturday, relax," Ruby said as she moved the stack away from the teenager, "Have a sleepover with me."

"I still don't understand how we're friends," Skylar said as she laid her head on the palm of her hand. Ruby smiled and said, "Well you come in here every morning for a cup of coffee."

Skylar shrugged and said, "You're twenty three, I'm sixteen."

"You have the mental age of a thirty year old, though," Ruby said as she stood up, "Now go home and grab a bag of clothes from your house. You're having a sleepover with me tonight. I'll tell Mary Margaret."

Skylar nodded, grabbed the stack of papers, and headed out of the diner, riding her skateboard on the sidewalk as she headed to the apartment to do as told.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, when I first came here, I hated your guts," Rae confessed as she looked over at Peter. He smirked as he looked over at her and Rae said, "But now I find that you're actually kinda… nice."<em>

_Peter snorted and Rae said, "I mean it. Think about it! You saved me from my head getting chopped off, and… no matter how much I hate saying it, you gave me a home."_

_Peter smiled and said, "You're the very first Lost Girl."_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "You ruined the moment."_

_She then pushed him off the rock they were sitting on, and into the water below. Peter came up from the water, and grabbed her foot, pulling her in as she yelped._

* * *

><p>Skylar was walking back from the apartment, heading to Ruby's apartment when she saw all the people trying to get candles for the blackout. She smiled and shook her head, continuing on. She was stopped by Emma, who said, "Skylar, you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine, why?" Skylar asked as she looked at Emma, stopping her skateboard. Emma smiled at her and said, "You have a bag over your shoulder, heading away from the apartment."

Skylar smiled and said, "I'm headed over to Ruby's for a sleepover. She's convinced that I need girl time."

Emma nodded and said, "Good luck."

Skylar smiled and continued riding her skateboard, but stopped as Emma said, "Remember you have to pick up Henry tomorrow morning so you can walk him to school."

Skylar nodded at her and said, "Don't worry, I remember."

Skylar then continued, not getting stopped this time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Skylar sat on the floor of Ruby's living room apartment in her Peter Pan pajama pants, and black shirt as Ruby sat in front of her in her red shorts and red tank top, saying, "So what do you want to do for your birthday?"<p>

Skylar shrugged and said, "I have a couple ideas, but Mary Margaret will never go for them-" Ruby cut her off, saying, "-Come on, tell me."

Skylar gave her a look and Ruby said, "I'm not Mary Margaret and your birthday is in two days- I have to know what to get you."

Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "I want a tattoo."

"Ooh, interesting," Ruby said as she tapped her fingers on her chin, "What would you want to get?"

"Something that I would like to have on me for the rest of my life," Skylar said as she stretched out her legs in front of her. Ruby leaned back on one of the pillows behind her, and said, "So something you've always loved?"

"Or loved most of my life," Skylar nodded. Ruby got a grin on her face and said, "Why don't you get a Peter Pan quote. You love that book and the movies a ton."

Skylar looked to her right and said, "I actually already had something like that planned."

"Seriously?"

Skylar nodded and Ruby laughed, saying, "Awesome. What would they be?"

"Well I wanted three-" She was cut off by Ruby's giant grin and Skylar gave her a look, and Ruby said, "Sorry, continue."

Skylar smiled and said, "I want _"Just always be waiting for me._" and _"Absence makes the heart grow fonder… or forgetful"_ on my wrists, and on my side I want, _"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.""_

Ruby smiled and said, "Sentimental and Peter Pan. It's all you!"

Skylar laughed and Ruby said, "I'll help you convince her, and I know the tattoo artist down the street and can hook you up if she says yes."

Skylar smiled and tackled Ruby into a hug, saying, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Ruby laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm surprised I even got this written today. It snowed here and I fell and hit my head, so if this chapter isn't as good as normal I'm sorry. Also, if any of you have any suggestions for how you want Season Three to end, just PM me or comment below. I shall take all suggestions into mind when I write it (because I still haven't got any idea of how I'm going to do it either.)<br>**

**Also, the reason Rae isn't in the flashbacks for this episode is because around that time period she was still in Neverland, so I tried putting some of her other past experiences in there instead. I'll try and go into detail about what happened between her and Robin in the next few chapters (we will see more of Rae and Peter's past around Season Two and Three because that's when she has her memories back, so she'll remember what they were like together. Unlike now, when she only sees his face rarely and sees only his eyes in her dreams.)  
><strong>

**And I need all of your input on whether you want a chapter titled _"Rae Hood"_ so it's like an episode that's all about Rae/Skylar. It would take place on her birthday and it would be chapter 15 and it would go more into her past in the Enchanted Forest, but I just wanted to know if you all would like that or not.**

**P.S. How did you all like the tattoo idea? I came up with the idea with _The-Originals-Rock,_ so when Skylar gets her memories back she'll be like, _"Oh the irony." _AND I CHANGED THE SUMMARY SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT- it's something that Rae will say in Season Two, and it gives you some insight on why the story is titled _"__Echo"_. ****But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter :)  
><strong>

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**************


	14. Red-Handed

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Red-Handed<strong>

"_Come on, we have a lot of walking to do," Rae said to Snow White as they walked through the forest. It'd been a couple weeks since Snow White had found Rae in the woods, and Rae said she'd protect her until she could protect herself. This was saying something since she __**was **__Rae Hood, and she didn't do much for people other than herself. She wanted to help this girl… though she didn't know why._

"_Where are we going?" Snow White asked as she stayed close to the assassin/thief. Rae didn't even glance back as she said, "Somewhere so you can sleep, but not in the snow…"_

_Snow was touched by her kindness. They had slept in trees and snow since Rae had found her, and Snow was getting a little upset by it, though she tried not to show it._

_They made it to a small clearing that wasn't covered with snow and Rae said, "We'll settle here for the night. Why don't you go look around for some food while I set up camp?"_

_Snow nodded and headed away from the clearing as Rae started setting up camp.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Skylar was walking home with a bag of groceries in her arms as her skateboard was sticking out of the back of her bag, and her bag was over her shoulders. She had spent all day at school, spent the afternoon doing homework and grading papers for Margaret as she babysat Henry until Regina got home, and then she went grocery shopping on the way home from Henry's house.<p>

Skylar had her arms full so when someone bumped into her and her stuff fell out of her arms, she wasn't surprised. Thankfully she was going to make the run for eggs and milk tomorrow and didn't do it today.

Ruby, being the one who knocked into Skylar, bent down and helped the teenager pick up the stuff. Skylar noticed her and said, "Ruby, what are you doing out here? Don't you have work?"

"I quit," Ruby said as she picked up one of the bags and helped Skylar put them back in her arms. Skylar noticed she was right by the bus stop and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to leave town," Ruby said. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry to break it to you, but no buses ever come through Storybrooke... because no one ever leaves…"

Ruby nodded in defeat and Skylar sighed and said, "Why don't you come back to the apartment with me? I'm sure Mary Margaret and Emma won't mind that you're staying for a bit until you get your legs up under you. Plus you can stay for my birthday now…"

Ruby smiled and took one of the bags from Skylar as she grabbed her suitcase with the other hand, and followed Skylar back to the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>As Snow White hid in the chicken shack, she couldn't stand it anymore and stood up holding the eggs, saying, "I'm sorry, I can go."<em>

"_Are you stealing our eggs?" Red asked Snow as she noticed the eggs in her hands. Snow immediately said, "No…" She held them out and said, "Not a lot."_

_Snow looked down, and frowned knowing Rae would be upset that she was out here all night, much less got caught stealing. Snow knew she would never be as good as the thief, but she wasn't as cold hearted as Rae was. Rae killed when the first sign of a threat came, and it scared Snow the first time she saw it. But Snow looked up to the thief knowing that Rae was only like she was for a reason, and if she was as cold hearted as everyone thought then she wouldn't have saved Snow White, and would've killed her instead of teaching her how to survive._

_Red noticed the girl's mood and said, "Hey, hey, it's alright…"_

_Snow smiled at her and said, "Thank you. It was just that… last night, there was something out there. It was howling, and I heard it… and it was so cold so…"_

"_Hey, come on, come with me…" Snow smiled and followed the girl in a red hood. But at the last second, Red turned around and said, "Everyone calls me red."_

_Snow smiled and said, "I'm Sn-Frosty," She corrected herself knowing what Rae told her, __**"If the Queen really is out to get your heart, then you shouldn't tell people your real name."**_

"_**What about you?" Snow had asked. Rae had smirked back at her, though Snow couldn't see it, and said, "People know who I am just by how I look."**_

"_Frosty? Really?" Red asked as Snow was brought out of the memory. Snow knew she was a terrible liar so she just said, "No. It's just that someone's looking for me, so…"_

"_You don't know or trust me yet," Red clarified as Snow smiled at her sadly, confirming the girl's thoughts, "Hey, I get it. I just need something to call you…"_

_Snow smiled and said, "Uh… M-Margaret… no, uh… Mary," Snow nodded, "Mary."_

_Red smiled and said, "Well then, Mary. Come on."_

_Snow smiled and put the eggs in Red's basket, and as Red opened the door, she saw a black figure emerging from the forest. Snow White frowned as she saw the look in Rae's eyes. She was very very mad._

_Snow stepped out of the hut and before she could say anything, she heard Rae say (more like yell,) "Do you know how far away you are from the campsite? When you didn't come back by sundown I packed up and headed out looking for you. Were you hiding here?"_

_Snow nodded shakily, and Rae sighed and said, "You're not leaving my sight for a long time. Do you want to get your heart cut out?"_

_Snow shook her head no as Red watched the two, confused and scared. Rae grit her teeth and then took notice of Red and her sword was out and aimed at the girl. Snow's arm was on her hand a second later as she said, "Calm down, she was going to help me."_

"_I-I can h-help you t-t-too," Red stuttered. Rae sighed and re-sheathed her sword, saying, "I won't hurt you. Thanks for… sheltering…" Rae paused, not knowing what to call Snow, so Red filled it in, saying, "She said she was going to be Mary for now."_

_Rae paused and said, "For now?"_

"_She told me someone was looking for her."_

_Rae hit her face with her hand, saying, "You have got to be kidding me. You told her that someone was looking for you?"_

_Snow nodded shyly, and Rae said, "Well then, looks like I have no choice but to trust you."_

_Red smiled at the well-known thief, noticing that she was only scary when she was mad. She was actually kind of funny when she was annoyed._

_Rae followed behind Red and "Mary" as they headed to the well as Red said, "I just have to bring in some water before we go in, so it'll just take a second."_

"_What was all that howling?" Mary spoke up. Red looked over at her and said, "It's wolf's time-killer wolf out there. It's as big as a pony but a lot more bloodthirsty."_

"_Oh… that's what I shot?" Rae asked nonchalantly. Red looked back at Rae with wide eyes, and Rae said, "What?"_

"_You shot the wolf?" Red asked Rae who nodded and said, "Yeah. He came at me and I shot one of my arrows at it. It hit him in the paw. He ran off whining and growling. Never got my arrow back…"_

"_Well it's been stalking the area pretty regular, it kills cattle, and- hang on," Red paused as she started pulling the rope but it got stuck, "It sticks sometimes. Could you just?"_

_Mary nodded and she and Rae both grabbed the rope and pulled, but soon Rae smelled something she knew well- blood. She turned around and her grip on the rope tightened as she looked down at the pit below._

_Mary noticed Rae stop pulling, and turned to look back at the black-clad woman who was staring at something behind her. She turned to look too, but her eyes widened as she saw what Rae was looking at._

_Red, not knowing what the two were doing, noticed the red water, and said, "Look, look at that. Mary, Rae, look at the water. Rae, have you seen anything like this before? Rae? Mary?"_

_Red turned around and saw that the two women were looking at something behind her, and walked over to them to see what they were looking at, but she stopped in her place as she saw it with her mouth wide._

_There were bodies torn apart and limbs missing. Blood was everywhere. The white snow was red, and Rae simply said what Red had said before, "It's as big as a pony but a lot more bloodthirsty."_

* * *

><p>As Mary Margaret and Emma walked through the front door, Skylar sat on the couch next to Ruby as they were both in their pajamas with hot chocolate in Ruby's hands with coffee in Skylar's hands. Emma and Mary Margaret both immediately noticed Ruby, and motioned Skylar into the kitchen as Ruby smiled at them.<p>

Skylar got up and headed into the kitchen and Mary Margaret asked, quietly, "What's Ruby doing here?"

"She got into a fight with her Granny, and she was going to leave town, but as I told her- buses out of town don't really happen. Plus from what I've gotten out of her, she had no idea where she would've gone. Do you mind if she stays for a bit until she gets things figured out?"

"I don't mind; do you, Emma?" Mary Margaret said immediately as Emma looked up at Skylar and Mary Margaret back and forth as she said, "If it's just for a little while," She looked at Skylar, "And she's sleeping on the couch or with you."

"We already have sleeping arrangements made," Skylar informed. Mary Margaret and Emma nodded, and Skylar headed back over to Ruby to tell her the good news.

* * *

><p><em>Red, Mary, Granny, and Rae headed inside the hut where the huntsmen were talking. Rae stood in the far back shadows with Mary by her side so they wouldn't get noticed. She really didn't want to fight any one. Not after what she saw in the woods- that was too gruesome even for Rae Hood.<em>

"…_Maybe I would've been able to slay the creature," The man in the front said as Red tried going over to her boyfriend before Granny stopped her._

"_You would not," Granny said, stepping in. The man at the front, who was talking before, sighed as he looked at Granny and Granny ignored the man and said, "This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. You wouldn't have a chance," She directed this at everyone now, "Stay inside, hide your children, forget your livestock-" The man in the front cut her off as he said, "-You've said all this before."_

"_But I haven't said how I know," Granny said which confused Rae, Red, and Mary. Granny continued, "Nearly three score years ago I was a child with six older brothers. Big as oak trees, all of them. Veterans of the second ogres war, and my father- the biggest of them all. Come one wolf's time, he decided he would go out and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch and lay down on the thatch. They had the beast surrounded, the seven of them with spears, all pointed in at it, and then it started. It was lunging, not at the men, at the spears; grabbing with its teeth, breaking the shafts. They stabbed it with the splintered ends but it didn't matter. It tore their throats so fast that not a one of them got the chance to scream, or pray, or say goodbye."_

_Rae felt her throat constrict at the thought of Robin dying, but she pushed the thought out of her mind- he left her to die, why should she care?_

"_When my father died, I tumbled from the roof, and I landed in the blood. In front of the wolf. I felt its breath on my face. And it clamped its hot jaw on my arm," Granny took off her gloves, and pulled up her sleeve to show the giant scar she had that showed teeth marks, "And I rolled away."_

_Whispering started as Granny continued again, "Then it looked at me with eyes so black they weren't even there, and it walked away. You ever seen a wild animal turn its back and walk away like you don't matter? If this wolf is like that one, there is no defeating it. It's already won just by existing in our world. You don't kill it- you just hide."_

_Back at the cottage a few hours later, Rae sat in a chair as she sharpened her swords. Granny was sitting in the chair across from her as Mary and Red were in the other room._

"_So why did you decide to help her?" Granny suddenly asked. Rae raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Granny who was looking down at her with the same expression. Rae shrugged and said, "I don't know," She went back to sharpening her swords, "I just… I saw something in her eyes."_

"_Like?" Granny urged. Rae smiled, though Granny couldn't see it as Rae still had her mask on, and said, "I saw someone who was scared and vulnerable. Lost. I wanted to help her. I wanted the chance for someone to think that I was different than what everyone else thinks of me- not a killer or a thief. Not a fugitive that steals to survive, or that has so many bounties on her head that if someone brought her in they could buy a kingdom for themselves-" Granny cut her off by saying, "You wanted her to look at you differently."_

_Rae nodded and they stayed quiet for a few more minutes until Granny said, "Where'd you get those swords?"_

_Rae held up her favorite sword that had a Latin saying engraved on the sides that read, __**"Death is everything's final limit." **__Rae smiled and said, "I made it."_

_Granny looked at her in shock and Rae said, "My… My brother taught me how to make my own weapons before he left."_

"_Where'd he go?"_

_Rae started sharpening her sword faster as she said, "He went off to be with his Merry Men."_

"_Robin Hood," Granny clarified and Rae nodded and said, "As people say, "Robin Hood's the good sibling who gives to the poor while Rae Hood steals for herself.""_

"_What happened to make him leave?" Granny asked as she stopped knitting. Rae sighed and said, "I don't know. We were thirteen when he up and left saying he didn't want me to come with him, leaving me alone in the cave that we grew up in."_

"_No, that's not what I meant. Something else happened, I can tell. You would've forgiven him for that after time, but this is something different entirely," Granny said as she looked at the nineteen year old. Rae sighed and put the sword and sharpener down, saying, "Which event do you want?"_

"_How about you tell me both if it makes you feel better?"_

_About half an hour later, Rae had headed out to go get some firewood when Red and Snow both asked her to come with them to help them with something. Nodding, Rae said, "Yeah, just let me drop this off inside."_

_Rae headed in and told Granny where she was going as she grabbed her weapons, and headed back outside. Then the three girls were off._

"_What about that?" Mary asked after a bit of walking when she noticed a track in the snow. Rae chuckled as Red said, "That's a dog. See how small that is?"_

_Rae followed behind Red as she told Mary, "Don't look where the snow has drifted. It covers tracks."_

"_Hey, over here!" Rae went and looked at what Mary was looking at and shook her head, saying, "That is a rabbit…"_

_Red shook her head and said, "What we're looking for will be huge," As Red talked, Rae started walking forwards as Mary stayed by Red, "Like a dog print, but eight inches across, with big long claws."_

_Rae had stopped and had bent down as Red and Mary walked over to her. Rae looked up at Red and said, "Like these?"_

_The prints had a red tent and were at least four sizes larger than a dog's foot print. Red nodded and said, "Yes."_

_Mary looked ahead and said, "And those?"_

"_And those," Red confirmed as she looked over at the prints ahead of them; Rae armed her bow and arrow as she noticed the blood splatters in a couple of the prints. She pointed them out, saying, "That's where I hit it…"_

_Rae walked forwards as Red watched her, saying, "Oh my Gods, how big is this thing?"_

_Rae stopped at the other pair of prints and said, "If this is the front and that is the back…"_

"_This was one stride, from here to there?" Mary asked as she looked up at Rae who started walking forwards with Red following her, saying, "Come on, over there- through the brush and off towards the hill."_

"_You're good at this," Mary commented as she started following the two. Red simply replied, saying, "When there's something I want, I'm good at tracking it down."_

* * *

><p>"Wanna be a bike messenger?" Henry asked as he sat in the Sheriff's station. Skylar sat across from him in a chair, reading a book as Ruby who sat next to him, said, "Bike messenger?"<p>

Not even looking up from her book, Skylar said, "That's about taking things to people in a basket. You're like a delivery service."

"Nope, see, I'm not so great at bike riding," Ruby said as she played with a pencil. Skylar looked up with a raised eyebrow as Henry said, "How about taking things to people on foot in a basket?"

"I'm not so sure that's a real job…" Ruby trailed off, but leaned forwards as the phone stopped ringing, and said, "Why does the phone keep doing that?"

"The non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy," Henry explained as Skylar looked at her watch and Henry said, "You have some place to go, Skylar?"

Skylar laughed and said, "Why, want to get rid of me?"

"No, I don't want you to leave," Henry said with a small smiled towards her. Skylar winked at him and said, "I babysit you until six tonight and it's only four. You have two more hours of me."

Henry grinned at that, but they both looked back at Emma who walked through the door of the station who watched Ruby as she picked up the phone and said, "Sheriff's station. Hey Ms. Ginger… uh, no, that's not a prowler that's Archie's dog, Pongo… Throw him a treat of some sort, he should calm down… you already tried that?" Skylar cut in, not looking up from her book as she said, "-Throw him a vanilla wafer then. It always works."

Emma walked over as Ruby relayed the information to Ms. Ginger, and as soon as the phone was hung up, Emma said, "How's it going you three?"

"Great, except I can't do anything…" Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true," Emma said, "I just saw you on the phone- that was good."

"That? That's nothing, plus Skylar helped me out," Ruby said with a shrug. Emma shook her head and said, "No. No it isn't."

Ruby leaned back in her chair with a sigh as Skylar shut her book and leaned her head on the table in front of her. Emma had a thoughtful look on her face as Emma said, "I actually have some money in the budget if you wanna help out around here."

Ruby immediately shot up, saying, "Yes! Thank you! Yes, um… I could answer phones. Is there anything else you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please, I wanna be useful."

Skylar chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. Emma shrugged and said, "I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you could grab us lunch, I would never so no to a grilled cheese."

Ruby grinned and said, "Done."

"You want anything?" Ruby asked Henry and Skylar. Henry nodded and said, "Two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hotdog."

Skylar chuckled again and said to Ruby, "Coffee please."

Ruby nodded at the teenager and Emma, who had turned around and headed to her office, said, "He ate at school, but go ahead and get the coffee. Skylar gets cranky without it."

Skylar grinned at that and as Ruby headed out, Mary Margaret came in and Ruby said to her, "Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone."

Mary Margaret shook her head and said, "Uh, not hungry…" She turned to Emma, "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me, it's like… it's like he was a different person…"

Emma looked over at Henry and Skylar who both had concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here's another one," Mary said as they trekked through the snow and woods. Rae was behind the tree of them, her bow armed. Red followed Mary and said, "And here's-" She stopped and Rae walked forwards, saying, "What?"<em>

_Rae looked at was Red was looking at to see half human half wolf footprints that were in the same red tint as the others. Red simply shook her head and said, "This print. It looks it's half print and half boot. See?"_

"_Wolves don't wear boots," Mary stated and Rae held back the sarcastic remark and instead said, "No. They don't."_

_They all looked forwards at the tracks ahead of those and Mary said, "And it just continues like it was a man…"_

"_Like he was a man and a wolf…" Red trailed off. Rae sighed and rubbed her eyes as Mary said, "Red, what kind of monster is this?"_

_As they walked back to the cottage, Rae was in the front of them, her bow and arrow no longer armed as Red and Mary were behind her. Red addressed both of them as she said, "So… wolf's time is once a month. On the full moon. There's a story I heard once, about a creature-" She was cut off by Rae, who said, "-Aren't we awfully close to the cottage?"_

_Red looked around and noticed where she was as they all looked forwards. They all saw the paw prints on the ground that led straight to the cottage._

_Mary said, "Who's gone to your window, Red?"_

_Rae was confused, but didn't say anything as she saw the girl's face that looked heartbroken. Mary, apparently knowing something, said, "Is it Peter?"_

_Rae's ears perked up at the name, and said, "Who's Peter?"_

"_My boyfriend… he's a hunter. We've been friends for years, my Granny doesn't like him though," Red said with the same heartbroken face on. Silently, Rae let out a sigh of relief in knowing that it wasn't her Peter since he only came out of Neverland every twenty years (as he said.)_

"_Red, has he been at your window?" Mary asked. Red looked over at Mary and said, "Last night, before the killings. And he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf-" Mary cut her off, saying, "-But I'm sure he wouldn't have killed them-" Red cut Mary off this time, saying, "-He wouldn't! But when the wolf takes over…"_

_A thought clicked in Rae's mind as she said, "What about tonight's hunting party?"_

"_They're gonna kill him, or he's gonna kill them…" Red said. She looked so upset that Rae almost hugged her, and Rae hated physical interaction._

_Mary shook her head and said, "It doesn't have to be that way."_

_Rae and Red looked at her confused, and Red asked, "What can we do?"_

_Rae raised an eyebrow as Mary snapped, "Tell him. If he doesn't know, tell him. Stop him. If he'll listen to anyone- if he'll believe anyone, it's you."_

_Rae was shocked on how much she had apparently rubbed off on the Princess as Red said, "You think I can save him?"_

"_I think you can save everyone," Mary concluded. Red looked around as she said, "It's gonna be dark soon. Granny will be out of her mind with worry if we're not home. She'll go out there. Mary this is so bad…"_

_Rae looked at the girl with her famous look that left lots of grown men trembling in fear as she said, "Then do something."_

"_You're right. I have to."_

* * *

><p>Skylar watched as Henry put the book in a drawer of a desk at the Sheriff's station as Emma walked out of her office, saying, "Okay, kids, I don't mean to kick you out," She tossed the keys to Henry, "But I gotta go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there."<p>

"It's okay; we're supposed to meet my mom," Henry said as he locked the drawer with the keys. Henry handed Emma the keys back, saying, "There."

"Nice."

Henry grabbed his backpack as Skylar stood by the door waiting for him. Just as Henry got to the Skylar, he said to Emma, "You know you can let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood."

Emma laughed and said, "With the little basket? Yeah, she seems like a badass."

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true," Henry shrugged. Emma sighed and as Ruby walked in and Skylar and Henry were walking out, Ruby handed Skylar the coffee and Skylar grinned and said, "Thanks, Rubs."

Ruby smiled at her and Skylar led Henry out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>As Granny got up from her spot to go check on Red, Rae looked around. She knew something was up when she head Granny say, "Oh that poor boy."<em>

_She turned and saw Granny walking out of the room, and they headed out of the cottage and into the woods. Rae was filled in on what had happened and as she thought over everything, Mary said, "You knew?"_

"_Of course I knew. Her mother was one too before a hunting party killed her," Granny snapped, "I thought maybe Red didn't get it, but when she was thirteen it started. I paid a wizard for that cloak. It keeps her from turning, but she didn't wear it, and she found some way out of the house."_

_Rae stepped into the conversation, saying, "Why didn't you tell her?"_

"_I didn't want her to have that burden. It's a terrible burden," Granny said. They walked a little more until Mary said, "That story you told…"_

"_That was her grandfather," Granny explained, "He marked me that night, and came back, found me, turned me."_

"_Granny," Rae started, "How are you tracking Red?"_

"_By smell," Granny stated, "I still have that even though the rest of it has faded away. Gods I was a fool to think I could keep this from her. I am a fool, and I have cost so many lives…"_

"_Well you didn't mean to," Mary said, "That's the main thing."_

_Immediately, Granny said, "Is it?"_

_They heard howling again, and Granny handed Rae an arrow and said, "When I tell you, shoot it at her."_

_Rae nodded and got out her bow and armed it with the arrow and pulled back the bow string, as Granny said, "Silver tipped arrow will drop her."_

_Mary whimpered, and Granny and Rae both shushed her. Rae went first as Granny said, "Follow me. We are approaching from downwind so we have a chance."_

_Mary nervously followed behind Rae, and they approached Red's wolf from behind as Rae stepped in front of Granny with her arrow aimed and ready to fire. Then Mary stepped on a stick with it making a very loud cracking sound in the silence. Rae didn't even wince as the wolf pounced. She simply shot the arrow at Red, and she went down._

"_Cloak!" Granny yelled and Mary immediately took off the red cloak, throwing it over Red's wolf. As Red changed back, Rae walked over to where Peter was chained up and winced as she saw all the severed body parts and all the blood. She looked back over at Granny and Mary, saying, "We were too late. He's gone."_

"_Who's gone?" Red asked as she stood up. Rae stiffened and her grip tightened on her bow as she heard the hunting party come near. Granny noticed Rae's stiff posture and said, "Get up girl. Get ready to run."_

"_What's going on?" Red asked as Rae backed up towards the three of them._

"_Don't you hear them?" Granny asked. Red heard the yells and Mary said, "We have to go."_

"_No, I don't understand," Red said. Mary immediately said, "I'll explain later. We must hurry."_

"_I'm confused, what's happening?" Red asked, and Red turned around and said, "Where's Peter?"_

_They let go of Red, and Red turned towards them and Mary said, "He wasn't the wolf…"_

_Red looked at Granny and said, "Granny?"_

"_I was wrong to keep it from you. But now you have to go. Red, go." Granny said as she pointed to the woods. Rae looked at Mary, "Snow, go."_

_She didn't even care that she just had a slip up of the names. All she cared was that the two got away safely. She wasn't even going to try and get Granny to leave as she knew the woman wasn't going to leave her spot._

"_Me?" Red asked. Rae looked over the hills and saw the torches, and Red looked heartbroken as the realization hit her._

"_Red, go," Rae told her. Red practically collapsed because she was crying so hard, and Granny shook her head and said, "You have to go."_

_Rae helped her up as Snow got her other arm, and Snow helped carry Red's weight as they quickly walked away into the woods. Rae and Granny watched them walk away, and Rae armed her bow and arrow as Granny stood next to her._

* * *

><p>Skylar sat at the counter at the apartment with Mary Margaret in front of her cooking. Skylar was sipping some coffee as she watched Mary Margaret cook breakfast. Emma was working again so the apartment was silent, minus the cooking sounds. All until Mary Margaret said, "Ruby told me you had an idea of what you want for your birthday present…"<p>

Skylar nodded nervously, and Mary Margaret sighed and said, "I like it."

Skylar's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she said, "W-What?"

"I like the idea. You want something that you love and that's screams you. A tattoo seems like a good idea. Plus I know you've been doing my paperwork for me, so I kind of owe you…" Skylar grinned, "So I say yes."

Skylar got out of her seat and hugged Mary Margaret tightly as she said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mary Margaret laughed and hugged her back, saying, "You're welcome. But I do have to ask," Skylar nodded as she sat back in her seat, "Peter Pan? Really?"

Skylar laughed.

Later that night, Skylar sat on the couch as she played her game when Emma walked through the door alone. Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she was expecting Mary Margaret to come through too.

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

"Skylar…" Emma said as she bent down to look at Skylar, "We found a box in the woods," Skylar nodded, "It had a human heart in it," Skylar's eyes widened, "We're going to run some tests on it, but there were fingerprints on the box…"

"W-Who's were they?" Skylar asked shakily. Emma gave Skylar a sad look and Skylar said, "No… no… no… it can't be her's!"

"It was Mary Margaret's fingerprints, Sky," Emma said and she watched as the teenager burst into tears in front of her and said, "There has to be a mistake!"

"It was her's Skylar," Emma said as she looked at the teenager sadly. Emma took a leap of faith as she leaned forwards to comfort the girl, and Skylar accepted it, wrapping her arms around Emma and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is super long- it took me four hours to write. Also, how did I do adding Rae into this chapter? I hope she's not too Mary-Sue (I know she got that way in some parts, but it's inevitable sometimes!)<br>**

**The next chapter will not be _"Heart of Darkness"_ it will be _"Rae Hood"_ since a few of you PMed me asking me to go through with my idea. I hope it will be interesting, but we will find out. Once again, the trailer is out and it is on my profile page, and if you have any suggestions about how you want Season Three to go, go on and comment below or PM me. I am open to all ideas :)**

**P.S. Please review! Pleaaaase! Not many people reviewed on the last chapter :(**

******Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******


	15. Last Words

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Last Words<br>**

Emma unlocked the cell that held Mary Margaret and said, "You're free to go."

"Really?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly. Emma nodded and Mary Margaret said to herself, "I think I still have time to go get her cake… I'm not sure…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She paused when she heard Emma ask that, and said, "You don't know what today is?" Emma shook her head no, "Today is Skylar's birthday."

Emma's eyes widened and she said, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Skylar doesn't like making a big deal out of her birthday. I'm not surprised she didn't tell you…" Mary Margaret shrugged. Emma looked at the clock to see it read nine, o'clock and said, "So I have until two to get her a present."

"It's Sunday, Emma," Mary Margaret corrected. Mary Margaret handed Emma her jacket and said, "Come on, I have to pick up her cake while you can look for a present. She usually gets up at noon on the weekends, and then goes and picks up Henry at one so Regina can head off to her office to work- or do whatever she does. You have time."

Emma sighed and nodded, taking her jacket and slid it on. Both women then quickly walked out the door of the station.

* * *

><p><em>A carriage rolled down a road and as she pulled back her bow string to shoot, she noticed something was off about this carriage. She narrowed her eyes and saw how black it was and realized why it was so guarded- this was the Queen's carriage that she carried her gold in. If possible Rae's smirk widened as she shot the arrow, successfully hitting the man in the front in the side so he fell off his horse.<em>

_The carriage immediately stopped as Rae fired more arrows to towards the guards that were on horses surrounding the carriage._

_One of the men who were down had grabbed the arrow out of his side, and saw the markings on the side that read, __**"Property of RH."**__ His eyes widened as he yelled, "IT'S RAE HOOD!"_

_Rae then proceeded to jump down from her tree. She walked towards the man and ripped the arrow out of his hands, saying, "Oh look, you can read."_

_The man looked up at her, seeing what the famous thief looked like. She had brown hair that was obviously curly and she had it down and brushed nicely (which shocked him,) and she was wearing all black except for her tunic which was a light white. He took notice of the swords on her hips, and the quiver that was full of arrows. He looked up to her face to see that she looked younger than he imagined, and asked, "How old are you?"_

"_How old is Robin Hood?" Rae asked as she kicked open the door of the carriage. She looked around at the men who were trying to crawl towards her and rolled her eyes. She hit them right where it would be painful to move, but it wouldn't kill them._

_The guard thought back and said, "He's sixteen."_

_Rae leaned back and smirked at the man, saying, "Correct."_

"_Why does he have to do with anything?" The guard asked as Rae retrieved the two bags of gold in the carriage. As soon as Rae stepped down from the carriage and said, "Seriously? How many people have the last name "Hood" in the Enchanted Forest?"_

"_Just you two from what I know of," The guard said. Rae nodded and said, "And?"_

_The man looked at her with wide eyes and said, "You're his sister."_

"_I like to think of it as he's my brother. Makes me sound older," Rae shrugged as she went around and ripped the arrows out of the guards and slid them back in her quiver. She then started to unstrap one of the horses as the man watched her and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_We're not just siblings- we're twins," Rae said as she got on the horse and pulled up her hood. She looked around at all the men lying around on the ground and said, "Thanks for this, gentlemen. It was fun."_

_She then galloped off down the road._

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret quietly walked into the apartment with Emma right behind her. They both held bags of Skylar's favorite foods, her presents, her cake, and a black coffee from Granny's diner, where Ruby promised that she'd be over in a few to see Skylar.<p>

They both set all of their things down on the counter and Mary Margaret said, "She should be up in about five minutes-" She was cut off by the sound of footsteps and a yawn as they saw Skylar walk down the stairs. Unlike normal people she had wonderful morning hair. She claimed it was because she slept with her hair in a ponytail since her room got so hot in the middle of the night, but Emma and Mary Margaret disagreed.

Skylar seemed to still be more than ¾'s asleep as she completely missed Mary Margaret and Emma who were watching her as she turned on the coffee machine and headed towards the refrigerator. As she came out with a muffin and shut the refrigerator door behind her, Mary Margaret and Emma both yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

It scared Skylar so much that she jumped and her eyes widened considerably as she caught the muffin that had slipped out of her hands. She looked over at the two women who were laughed at the teenager and said, "Were you two there the whole time?"

They both nodded and Skylar said, "Oh. Sorry."

Emma and Mary Margaret laughed again as Skylar took a seat on the chair that was in front of the counter, saying, "What's all this?"

She was looking around at the stuff and Mary Margaret said, "You don't remember what today is?"

Skylar shook her head and said, "Should I?"

"Well since you're turn seventeen I should think so," Emma laughed. Skylar's eyes widened and said, "It's my birthday."

Emma and Mary Margaret both laughed at the look on her face and Skylar said, "Wow, I was a week off. I thought it was next Sunday."

Skylar then noticed the coffee sitting on the counter and said, "Is that mine?"

Mary Margaret nodded and Skylar grabbed it and drank like three gulps and then pulled back, sighing in content.

For the next twenty minutes, they all talked about different things as Skylar munched on her muffin and drank her coffee until there was a knock at the door.

Mary Margaret got up and answered it, showing Ruby and Henry. Henry dashed in and headed towards Skylar who smiled and set down her coffee holding her arms wide which Henry gladly went into as he hugged her tightly, say, "Happy birthday, Sky!"

Skylar smiled and said, "Thanks, Henry."

Skylar made Henry sit next to her as he forced her to open her present saying it couldn't wait. She opened it and saw a Robin Hood movie and a solid black shirt that read, _"Never Grow Up." _Skylar smiled and hugged Henry, saying, "I love them. Thank you."

Henry smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder as Ruby said, "You need to get dressed, birthday girl."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Why?"

"Your birthday present involves coming outside of this apartment."

* * *

><p><em>Rae walked into the small town with her hood down, and face showing. No one here looked at her, and she didn't look at them. She headed inside a roofed area that had no walls and took off her cloak. The blacksmith looked up at her and said, "Hood."<em>

_Rae nodded and said, "Samuel."_

_The man moved back and said, "I will be gone for a few hours. Use what you need."_

_The man left the area, and Rae got to work on making a new sword. She was in the middle of bending the sword when she felt something shoot her in the back, and she saw black._

_When she woke up she looked around and saw a cell. She stood up and noticed her surroundings. She cursed in French as she looked around and a guard who was walking by, noticed her and said, "Well, looks like the famous Rae Hood is finally up. It took us a while to catch you, you know?"_

_Rae simply smirked and said, "That's why I'm famous."_

_Right after she had said that, two men came down the stairs and whispered something to the guy who pulled out his keys. He looked at her and said, "You're coming to see our leader."_

_Rae nodded and said, "That's cool. You have a leader? What's his name? Doofus?"_

_She was cut off by an arrow flying towards her, and she caught it and said, "Nice try. Really. I applaud you, but-" She was cut off by one of the new guards hitting her in the head so hard she fell to the floor unconscious._

_Rae woke up with a pounding headache and she moaned, "You have __**got**__ to stop doing that."_

"_Rae Hood!" She heard. She looked up with narrowed eyes to see a very large man sitting in a chair as he looked at her. She then realized she was on her knees, her arms being held down by chains that weighed a ton. Rae sighed and said, "What do you want? You want me to kill someone? Steal something for you? Get information?"_

_The man smirked and said, "I want information… on your brother."_

_Rae paused, looked like she was thinking, and said, "What brother? Are you talking about Collin? He was a great guy, though I don't think he'd like the fact that he was thought to be my brother. I mean come on, he's like twenty-eight, and-"She was cut off by the man saying, "-Shut up!"_

_Rae wasn't going to give anything up that easily. Especially if it was about Robin. He was still her brother and she still loved him even though he was an ass to her at times._

"_I want information on Robin Hood. Your twin," The man said as he got up from his seat. Rae shrugged and said, "I haven't seen him for three years. You're outta luck."_

"_Well either you get me information on your brother or I turn you into the Queen," The man growled. Rae coughed and said, "Woo, you need to wash out that mouth…"_

_The man on Rae's right backhanded her, and as she looked back up at the man who was smirking, she smirked back and spat the blood at his feet and said, "Fuck you."_

"_You won't give him up?" Rae shook her head no and said, "He may be an ass, but he's family. You don't give up family."_

"_Well it seems you're the only one thinking that," The leader smirked. Rae raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"_

_The leader leaned forwards, into her face again, and said, "He's the one who gave us your blacksmith's name when we did business with him."_

_Then Rae was hit on the back of the head, knocking her out again._

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Ruby asked as they stood outside of a building. Skylar nodded and said, "What are we doing here?"<p>

"This is where you're getting your tattoos," Mary Margaret told her as Henry said, "You're getting a tattoo?"

"Three, actually," Skylar said to him with a smile. Ruby smiled at Skylar and said, "Come on."

They walked in with Ruby in the front, then Mary Margaret, then Skylar, and then Henry with Henry holding Skylar's hand. Instead of being met with a dark room, the room was light and cheery. Nothing of what Skylar had seen on movies or TV shows. This place seemed… welcoming.

Ruby rang the bell and a young guy, probably around Ruby's age, walked out of the backroom and said, "Hey Ruby."

"Hey, Scott," Ruby said with a smile. Scott looked over at Henry and Skylar and said, "This her?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. Scott grinned and said, "This looks like a girl who would get a tattoo."

Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "That good?"

"Definitely," Scott said with a nod, "You have an idea of what you want?"

"Yeah," Skylar nodded. Scott smiled and held open the door to the back and said, "Well come on in then," He pointed at Mary Margaret, "That your parent?"

Mary Margaret nodded and Scott said, "Great. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><em>Rae glared at Regina as she stood in front of her, saying, "Seems I finally caught you," Rae snorted, "But I had to have some help since my guards aren't good enough. You know how many guards I've had to let go because they've gotten severely injured because of you?"<em>

_Rae simply smirked as she said, "If I wasn't so__** kind**__ then they would be dead."_

"_This is you being kind?" Regina glared as she stopped in front of the sixteen year old who was very bloody from the hitting and beating she had gotten from Regina's guards. Rae smirked again and said, "Sweetie you don't even want to know what me being mean is. Talking about mean, you do realize that my nose does not look like a swordfish? Those wanted posters are insulting."_

"_Good," Regina smirked and two guards came and grabbed Rae's arms and she was in pain as they grabbed her, but she didn't show it as she was dragged out of the cells and into the bright sunlight. Rae winced at it, and didn't even look scared as they put dropped her on the wooden stage where people got executed._

_Regina followed after Rae and the guards, grinning. She had finally caught the famous Rae Hood. People would have to respect her now._

_Rae looked up at a guard and with a smirk, she said, "Hey, I remember you. Didn't I stab you in the eye once?"_

_The man backhanded her and she smacked her lips together, tasting blood. She looked up at Regina and said, "This all you got?"_

"_Well…" Regina smiled as an executor walked up the steps to face Rae. Rae looked at the crowd and said, "Really? In front of a crowd?"_

"_People want to see Rae Hood die," A guard told her as he grabbed her hair and pulled it. She threw her elbow back, knocking the air out of the man. As Rae looked into the crowd, she saw the familiar green cloak she had made, and brown eyes she shared with her brother. But she didn't expect him to walk away._

"_Any last words?" Regina asked as they got Rae into the execution position. Rae simply looked up at Robin's retreating back and said, "You're a sucky brother," She looked up at Regina, "You're a bitch," She looked at the guards, "You're jackasses," She looked at the crowd, "And I hate every single one of you who want to see me die, because if you forgot- I only do what I have to do to survive."_

_Rae nodded at Regina and said, "Alright, I'm good now."_

_Right before the executor could even move to cut Rae's head off with his giant sword, a boy, probably around Rae's age, sliced both necks of the guards, kicked the executor off the stage, grabbed Rae, and threw a bean into the water fountain. It made a portal and he jumped through, taking Rae with him._

* * *

><p>Scott finished bandaging up the tattoos and pulled away, saying, "You're done."<p>

Skylar smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Scott smiled, nodded, and said, "If you want anymore, you know where I am."

Mary Margaret and Ruby both split the money for the tattoos, saying it was a birthday present, and they all headed out to get lunch. Henry was attached to Skylar again, with his hand in hers as they walked down the street.

They walked into Granny's diner and Emma was sitting at a table waiting for them. She hadn't been able to come with them because she was still working on the Kathryn Nolan case.

Ruby headed off to the kitchen to place their orders since they all decided what they wanted to eat on the way, and the first person who got her drink was Skylar as she was the birthday girl, and it, of course, was coffee.

They were sitting in one of the big booths as they all talked, and Henry asked Skylar, "Sky, have you ever thought of shooting a bow and arrow?"

Skylar shrugged and said, "I haven't really tried it before."

"Yes you have, you just don't remember. Your brother taught you-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-Is this why you got me the Robin Hood movie as a present?"

Henry nodded and said, "He looks the most like Robin Hood from the book."

Skylar smiled and said, "Why don't you show me after we eat?"

Henry grinned in response, and after they all ate, as promised, Skylar let Henry take her to the Sheriff's Station and show her the book. Henry was so eager as they ran through the door that Skylar was being dragged, as she said, "Henry, slow down. It's not going anywhere!"

Henry simply ignored her and headed for the drawer as Emma handed him the keys, and he unlocked it, pulling out the book. He flipped to the right section and handed Skylar the book. She sat down and a chair and she looked at the picture between the movie and the book, she said, "He does look similar, doesn't he?"

Henry nodded and Emma said, "Sorry to break up the Robin Hood staring fest, but we have a birthday party to attend, remember? We can't be late."

Skylar nodded as Henry put the book back, and they headed out of the office, going to the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Rae landed on the ground next to the boy after they jumped through the portal. Rae was seriously confused- did they just jump through a portal, and did he kick the guard's asses? The answer was yes because yes, he did.<em>

_The boy stood up and helped Rae up, and as she stood up, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He had dirty blonde hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. He looked about my age as he said, "What did they capture you for?"_

_Rae brushed the dirt off her arms and said, "Really? You don't know me? Well if you did you'd probably be running away…"_

"_Well I'm not, and I just saved your life, so you owe me some answers," He asked. Just then Rae noticed he had the best accent she had ever heard in her life. She looked to her left as she thought, __**"He needs to stop talking or I'm going to melt..." **__Rae shook the thought out of her head and said, "My name's Rae Hood, my twin brother is Robin Hood. We both have alarming accuracy with a bow and arrow and while he steals for the poor and leaves people unharmed, I steal for myself and… leave people harmed. We're polar opposites."_

_The boy nodded and said, "Why would I be scared of you?"_

"_You don't realize how many people I've hurt…"_

* * *

><p>After Skylar's birthday party, she looked at Emma and Mary Margaret who were sitting on the counter and said, "I'm going to bed. Thanks for the great birthday."<p>

She hugged them both and headed upstairs to get ready to go to bed. She changed into some purple pajamas and opened her windows as it suddenly got hot in her room at night. She threw her hair into a ponytail as she hopped onto the bed as she landed on her left side- not her right-and kept her wrists close to her body to make sure they wouldn't hurt her in the middle of the night with her rolling around.

As soon as she got comfy and wasn't on any of her tattoos, she shut her eyes and was out like a light.

But she didn't expect to see herself standing in a treehouse with a boy sitting on the edge. He looked kind of lonely, but Rae didn't care as when she looked out of the view, all she was trees and vines- a jungle. There was no jungle in Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we?" Rae asked as she followed the boy through the jungle. The boy looked back at her with a smirk and said, "Neverland."<em>

"_The place where no one ever grows up?" Rae asked. The boy stopped and looked back at her with raised eyebrows, and he said, "How did you know that?"_

"_You learn things being me," Rae smirked. The boy rolled his eyes and continued walking. Rae was still bleeding so as she started to get lightheaded, she wasn't surprised. But the boy was when she suddenly stopped and looked at her arms seeing them bleeding heavily._

_He took her hands in his as he looked at her wrists and as he noticed she was about to fall over, he quickly picked her up, and started walking again. Rae, dizzy because of the sudden movement, locked her arms around his neck quickly and said, "Sorry about the blood."_

"_I would say I've seen worse, but I haven't," The boy smirked. Rae nodded and said, "Lucky me… so do you live here or something?"_

"_Yes," The boy said. As they went through a clearing, her vision got blurry and she said, "Before I pass out, can I know your name?"_

"_Peter… Peter Pan."_

* * *

><p>Panicking a bit, Skylar looked around and said, "Where the hell am I?"<p>

The boy turned around and Skylar did not expect to see the same eyes from her dreams, now attached to a face and a body. He stood up and watched her wearily as she stepped back. He looked at her and said, "Rae?"

"S-Skylar," She corrected. He nodded and walked towards her carefully and he said, "I thought you were in Storybrooke?"

"H-How do you know a-about S-Storybrooke?" Skylar stuttered. She was freaked out. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep and now she was here. In a jungle- she didn't see any clock towers in the distance.

The boy chuckled darkly and said, "I know a lot of things. Like who you are."

"Care to elaborate?" Skylar asked nervously. The boy smirked and said, "Your name is Skylar Blanchard, but your real name is Rae Hood."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she said, "You've been reading Henry's book, haven't you?"

"There are no books here, and I have no idea who "Henry" is," The boy said. Skylar nodded and said, "Then this is a figment of my imagination and **I've** read too much of Henry's book. Yeah, that's it. I'm still in my bed at the apartment."

Skylar was pretty sure she was trying to convince herself more than him.

After a few minutes of the boy staring at her, Skylar said, "Where are we?"

"Neverland," The boy said simply. Skylar's eyes widened and she said, "Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming."

The boy chuckled and Skylar said, "Since you seem to know my name and I don't know yours, would you care to fill in the blank?"

"Peter… Peter Pan."

Skylar looked at him for a few seconds and then she burst out laughing and in-between her laughs she said, "I think I drank too much coffee."

Peter simply looked at her and said, "What's coffee?"

Skylar sighed and shook her head, saying, "Never mind."

Skylar walked out to the balcony he had been sitting on previously and as she passed Peter, he couldn't help but think that this "Skylar" was much different than his Rae. Rae would've already been all over him, and then went off to go find Felix- AKA her best friend. Skylar looked nervous (something Rae never was) and didn't remember anything. It depressed Peter.

Then Peter got an idea as he looked over at her, and walked towards her as she was looking out over Neverland.

He spun her around and kissed her.

Skylar was not prepared for that, but she did have to admit- the kiss felt familiar. She let her eyes shut as she kissed him back, and she was flashed through many memories of Peter kissing her. When they had to breath, Skylar opened her eyes to find herself back in bed, sitting up, breathing heavily.

She looked around and dashed to her window and looked out. She saw the clock tower. No jungle in sight. Skylar sat back down on her window seat and rubbed her face, saying, "No more coffee after nine…"

She went and got back in bed, believing that it had all been a dream. A very realistic dream.

When Peter opened his eyes, Skylar wasn't there. He balanced himself on the railings and rubbed his face with his hands, also believing he had just hallucinated.

The next morning in Neverland, Peter woke up and was face to face with the shadow. He got off his hammock and said, "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes. Now I have news," The shadow said. Peter nodded, urging him to continue, and the shadow did so, but he wasn't expecting what he said, "Rae disappeared in the middle of the night for about fifteen minutes. One second she was there, the next she wasn't. She came back sitting up, looking alarmed and then rushed to her window muttering something about no coffee after nine…"

Peter stopped listening as he turned around with wide eyes. Last night hadn't been a hallucination or a dream. Rae was actually there with him. He had actually kissed his love again.

At that thought he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOW WAS THAT!? Did I blow your minds? Well I hope I didn't, but- you know what I mean. I was thinking that in this chapter I might get Peter to kiss her and it would break the curse but I realized that David and Mary Margaret kissed, and the curse never broke for them so that wouldn't work, so I just thought it could give Skylar a few of Rae's memories in flashes (that's why I didn't go in detail- because she just saw flashes of the memories...)<strong>**  
><strong>

**But you all now know why Rae dislikes Robin so much. Remember though, you don't have to like someone to love them :)**

**I hoped you all liked it since this didn't come from an episode or anything. I hope I got most of the characters correct on how they act. And Rae/Skylar couldn't have been a Mary-Sue in this chapter because it was my chapter (I hope that made sense.) And no I didn't name the chapter _"Rae Hood"_ I named it _"Last Words"_ because in the flashbacks that's when Peter saves her and when Robin betrays her so yeah. Plus the episodes in OUAT are all named so... mysteriously(?) so I felt I had to live up to that.  
><strong>

**Gosh, I talk a lot on these things, don't I? O_O**

**P.S. I'm glad you all liked that last chapter so much :) xx  
><strong>

********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)********


	16. Heart of Darkness

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Heart of Darkness<strong>

_Rae was poking the fire with a stick, but she stood up when she heard the sound of an arrow being shot. She looked up to see a flaming arrow fly towards Red. Red hopped up at the last second as James yelled, "RED LOOK OUT!"_

_Rae grabbed the arrow right before it hit Red and the woman in the red hood looked at Rae and said, "You have got to teach me how to do that…"_

_Rae simply nodded but tossed the arrow into the ground so the fire sizzled out. She looked over at the woods as James said, "We need to move. They found us."_

_Rae pulled out her own bow and arrow and quickly shot down the bowman across the field as Red and James grabbed their things. James hopped up on his horse as Rae got on hers, and as Rae dodged another arrow, James held his hand out to Red but she ignored it, and said, "Go. I'll take care of them."_

"_Red, I'm not leaving you," James said. Red looked at Rae desperately, and Rae nodded in agreement with James. Red simply looked up at them both as she said, "Find Snow. That's all that matters. Find her!"_

"_What are you going to do?" James asked. Rae looked up to see a full moon and nodded at Red who smiled in response. Rae quickly galloped away as Red told James, "I'm giving you two a head start."_

_James then noticed what Rae was looking at before, and followed in her footsteps as Red took off her cloak._

_A minute after Rae had left, James caught up with her, and they both rode faster as they heard a wolf's howl._

* * *

><p>Skylar and Henry had skipped school to come see Emma. They were both determined to help her.<p>

As they walked through the apartment door (which they both noticed was open,) Emma spotted Skylar next to Henry and said, "Henry, Skylar, what are you two doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"We have to help Ms. Blanchard," Henry said. Skylar nodded in agreement and Emma said, "I am helping. That's why I'm searching the apartment. Henry, you gotta go home," Emma looked at Skylar, "And you have to get to school. Don't you have that big test today? The one your teacher said you couldn't miss or you would fail the class?"

Skylar shrugged and said, "It's math. What am I going to use it for anyways?"

Emma sighed and Henry said, "We're not leaving."

Skylar nodded and Henry smiled at Emma who sighed, and said, "Then stay out of the way."

"So what are we looking for?" Skylar asked as she and Henry followed Emma, who was headed towards Mary Margaret's part of the apartment. As they walked, Emma said, "I'm trying to see if anyone broke in. I'm looking for busted door jams, broken glass, muddy boot prints- that kind of thing."

"So you think someone's setting her up?" Henry asked. Turning towards the kid and teenager, Emma said, "It's the only thing that makes sense. Only problem is no one has a motive."

Skylar headed towards the kitchen so she could get something to drink as Henry said, "My mom does."

Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she said, "Regina?"

"She hates Snow White," Emma gave him a disbelieving look, and he said, "Hey, you wanted a motive."

"Well, I don't think that "she hates Snow White" will hold up in a court, Henry," Emma shrugged. Henry nodded as he moved to sit in a chair, and Emma noticed that Skylar wasn't in the room and said, "Henry, has Skylar been off the past couple days since her birthday?"

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah, a little. She's been more sarcastic and a little meaner to other people that she doesn't know- she almost punched a guy in the hallway yesterday as my class went through the High School part of the school. When she saw me she stopped, but I knew that if I wasn't there she probably would've punched him."

"So she's more aggressive?" Emma asked. Henry nodded and said, "She's turning more into Rae Hood."

Emma sighed and said, "Right."

She looked down at the photo she was holding to see Henry, Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Mary Margaret's class holding ice cream in their hands as they all smiled- though Skylar's smile was more like a smirk. Emma turned and put the picture back on the dresser and groaned as she fell back onto Mary Margaret's bed.

As Skylar walked back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee, they all heard the sudden thudding sound. Henry looked at Skylar, who was looking at Emma confused. Emma gave her the same look back as she rolled over to the other side of the bed, and looked over at the vent in the floor. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she said, "I never noticed that…"

"You don't come in here often," Emma simply said as she pulled the top of the vent off and placed it to the side as she reached down into the vent. Henry walked over to Skylar and held her hand as he said, "Did you find something?"

Emma's only response was pulling out an object that was wrapped in a piece of cloth. She unwrapped it, and all of their faces held slight panic and shock as they saw the hunting knife.

Emma looked up at Skylar and Henry. Henry looked back at Emma nervously as Skylar said, "Well this just got a lot more complicated…"

* * *

><p>Skylar hopped down from her seat in the diner next to Henry and said, "I'll be right back, stay right here until I come get you."<p>

Henry nodded and Skylar shared a look with Ruby who gave Skylar a sly wink, silently telling her that she would watch over Henry while she went out to go see Mary Margaret quickly without Henry knowing.

Skylar grabbed her bag, kissed Henry on the head, and headed out of the diner. She stopped though as she bumped into August who smiled at the legendary thief (even though she didn't know it.)

Skylar tried walking by him but he stopped her and said, "What's the rush?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Skylar said as politely as possible. August stopped her again as she tried to get by, and he said, "I need-" He was cut off by Skylar saying, "-Tell me what you need, and I'll tell you how to get along without it."

She then walked around him and walked off down the street. August sighed in response.

* * *

><p><em>Rae sat on her horse as James hopped down from his and bent down to look at a print in the snow. Rae hopped down as James took out his sword, and Rae simply kept her's sheathed (as she knew that people were scared of her, for her just being… her) as they both followed the butt naked man they spotted walking a few paces ahead of them.<em>

"_Put your hands where I can see them," James told the man as said man turned around and show that the only thing hiding his… testicles was a helmet. Rae, still being a girl, immediately back tracked and said, "On second thought- don't."_

_James quickly tossed him a blanket and the man wrapped it around himself quickly. James held his sword out as he said, "Who did this?"_

"_She's crazy. She had a pick-axe. She threatened to skin me. Something only the likes of Rae Hood would do," The man said with a look in Rae's direction. She had a feeling that he only did that to piss her off, but she only rolled her eyes in response as James said, "The Evil Queen?"_

"_No… Snow White."_

_James walked forwards and held the sword against the man's neck and said, "What?"_

"_She said she wanted to kill the queen," The man said. Rae grit her teeth and shook her head as she turned to look at a tree, trying to control her breathing as she thought, _"That stupid, idiotic, little-" _Her thoughts were cut off by James asking her, "Rae, has Snow changed any?"_

"_Maybe a little…" Rae shrugged. James held a sword against her neck and she raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you really want to go there?"_

"_I want to know what happened to her, and if this is the way to do it, then I will," James growled as Rae simply smirked under her mask. She then kneed him in his family jewels and he fell to the ground, holding his crotch as Rae unsheathed her sword and held it against his neck, saying, "Don't threaten me,__** Charming**__. I'm better at using a sword than you."_

"_I learned from a knight, I think I know better," James argued as he slowly stood up. Rae leaned on her sword and said, "True. But knights don't teach dirty tricks, do they? And if I remember correctly," She leaned forwards to whisper in his ear, "You're not really a prince."_

* * *

><p>"Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is!" Skylar heard as she walked into the station. Mary Margaret and Emma both looked over at Skylar as they heard her walk in, and Mary Margaret smiled as Skylar rushed over, immediately asking Mary Margaret, "You okay?"<p>

"I'm fine," Mary Margaret smiled as she took ahold of the teenager's hand. Emma smiled at the two, but said, "Well someone did, Mary Margaret, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any."

"You don't believe me?" Mary Margaret asked Emma after a second which Emma replied, "Of course I do! But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?" Mary Margaret asked as she squeezed Skylar's hand, resting her head on one of the bars of the cell. Emma stood by Skylar's side as she said, "I'm saying you should think about hiring a lawyer."

All three were shocked when they heard, "An excellent idea."

Mary Margaret looked up and said, "Mr. Gold."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she looked at the man. Mr. Gold, who stood in the corner of the room, said, "Offering my legal services."

"_**You're**_ a lawyer?" Skylar asked with a small chuckle.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes and took notice of how much she was acting like her old self. He heard she was getting more snappy and distrustful of the people of Storybrooke that she never talked to- mainly her teachers and classmates. She was also getting her sarcasm back which slightly pissed him off, seeing as he hated Rae's sarcastic remarks that she always seemed to have in her head- he knew she was thinking them even if she didn't say them.

"Ever wonder why I'm so adept at contracts?" Mr. Gold asked as he walked farther into the room. Skylar bit her tongue as she thought, _"Because you're a con man?"_ Skylar pushed the thought into the back of her mind as Mr. Gold said, "I've been following the details of your case, Ms. Blanchard, and I think you'd be well advised if you bring me on as your council."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret asked quietly. Mr. Gold immediately responded, saying, "Well because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to... drop the charges."

"Inserting your influence isn't what's needed here- we need to find the truth," Emma argued. Mr. Gold immediately bit back, saying, "Inserting influence may be exactly what's needed here."

"What's needed here is for me to do my job."

"Well no one's stopping you, I'm here to help."

Skylar put a hand on Emma's arm, making Emma look over at her as Mary Margaret said, "Enough. Please go."

"You heard her," Emma snapped and Mary Margaret shocked everyone in the room as she said, "I was talking to you. You too, Skylar. Get back to school."

Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I have to go get Henry anyways."

All three watched Skylar walk out and they heard the door shut behind her, signaling that she left the building, and Mary Margaret said, "I think I made her upset…"

"No, she's just been moody lately."

"… Please do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help," Mary Margaret continued, restarting the earlier conversation.

"Trust me, this is in Ms. Blanchard's best interests," Mr. Gold said as he walked over. Emma nodded and said, "Good luck, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret nodded and as Emma walked away, she looked at Mr. Gold, saying, "I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for."

* * *

><p>"<em>Rumpelstiltskin! Show yourself," James said as he pushed open the doors of said man's castle. Rae followed James in a few seconds later. James was startled as he heard, "Still dressing like a prince, I see. Even though you ran away from the life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?"<em>

_Rae wasn't even phased as she turned and looked at Rumpelstiltskin with narrowed eyes as she said, "You gave him a prison sentence."_

_James looked at Rae in shock, surprised that she would still defend him after what happened in the forest._

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at Rae with uncaring and beady eyes as he said, "Rae Hood. Seen King George lately? He doesn't seem too pleased with you helping his "son"…"_

_Rae shrugged and said, "I can only please one person per day, and it's not his day. Or any day for the rest of his life."_

"_Careful dearies, King George is a vengeful man," Rumpelstiltskin said as he shot an annoyed look at Rae who smirked under her mask in response._

_James, not beating around the bush, said, "I'm here about Snow. Rumor is she's going after the Queen and she came here for help."_

"_Yes, indeed," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Rae couldn't help to think that his smirk was nothing compared to hers- especially with all the glitter. Honestly to her, it looked like he just threw up glitter on himself and couldn't get it off._

_James whipped out his sword, holding it out to the con, saying, "What did you do to her?"_

"_What did I do to her? You mean what did __**you**__ do to her? You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That's what changed her," Rumpelstiltskin said as he walked towards them both. Rae stood a little behind James, not going to interfere without necessary._

"_Undo the potion. All magic can be broken," James said. Rumpelstiltskin smirked again, as he said, "Oh yes, with twue wove."_

_Rae rolled his eyes as he talked in baby talk._

"_So that's it, then? True love's kiss will awaken her…" James said. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and said, "Most certainly."_

"_But it's gonna be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is," Rumpelstiltskin knocked the sword away from his chest and started to walk away until James said, "Name your price."_

"_How about… your cloak?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Rae's eyebrows shot into her head as James asked the exact question she was thinking, "My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?"_

"_It's drafty in here," Rumpelstiltskin said simply. As James took off his cloak and placed it on the table behind him, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Rae who sighed and said, "What do you want from me?"_

"_A piece of your hair."_

_Rae opened her mouth as to ask why, but shook her head, saying, "Nope, I don't want to know."_

_She pushed down her hood which showed her curly brown hair. She then took a piece of hair from her head and waved it in front of her, saying, "Here ya go."_

_Rumpelstiltskin grabbed it from her hands and then took a map out of thin air, saying, "She's on her way to the Queen's highway. This is the route she's taking. But you better be quick because if she kills the Queen, she becomes as evil as the woman's life she takes."_

_Rae turned and walked out of the castle, saying, "I'm going to go get the horses."_

"_She could never become that evil," James said, ignoring Rae. He then turned and started to follow her out, but paused as he heard Rumpelstiltskin say, "Rae Hood did."_

_James turned and looked at him, saying, "What do you mean?"_

"_Evil isn't born, dearie. It's made. It was made in Rae Hood like it will be made in Snow White if you don't save her."_

_That thought alone made James run out the door._

_As soon as the doors shut behind him, Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the strand of hair he held in his left hand, and the cloak he had on the table in front of him. He took both and headed up the steps._

* * *

><p>"<em>Is that mine?" Snow White heard as she was checking her bow. Snow turned and saw Rae leaning against a tree who was looking at the black cloak around Snow White as Snow said, "And?"<em>

_It was one of Rae's more unwanted black cloaks that Rae didn't really favor as it was small, very form fitting, didn't have a hood. Plus she didn't like the giant silver pendant on the front. That was why she always left it with the dwarves in case she needed a backup one if her long, thick, comfortable cloak got stolen or lost (like it usually did, but Rae always got it back.)_

_Rae narrowed her eyes and said, "If you're going to be two faced at least make sure one of them is pretty."_

_Then hands were wrapped around Snow's face and she moved the hands away from her face as she yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"_

"_Snow!"_

"_Who are you!? What are you doing!?" Snow asked as she was turned around to face James. Feeling awkward, Rae went to go check on the horses that were about a mile away, as they had to sneak up on Snow._

_Little did she know that she probably should've stayed to make sure James didn't get tied to a tree._

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on the steps outside of the apartment with Henry as Emma walked up the stairs. As soon as she saw the two, Henry said, "I have proof."<p>

Emma looked at Henry with eyebrows raised and Henry held up the giant key holder with a ton of keys that he had gotten Skylar to get for him while Regina was gone from her office. He was right- she was turning more and more into Rae Hood, which meant that she was remembering and getting her personality back slowly.

"This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Ms. Blanchard," Henry said to Emma. Emma walked up the steps and took the keys, saying, "Did you steal these from her office?"

"No, Skylar did." Henry said with a grin at Skylar who got glared at by Emma, "But the book said that they could open any door."

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock," Emma said. Henry took the keys and said, "We have to try."

Henry stood up and went over to the door and started trying keys as Emma looked at Skylar and said, "How did you break in?"

"I used to be an orphan who lived in the woods and stole to survive. Stealing a pair of keys wasn't that hard," Skylar said as she stood up and went to join Henry. As Emma watched her, she had to admit, Skylar did act like Rae Hood.

"See, what did I tell you? Come on, Henry. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-" Henry cut Emma off, saying, "-It is-" He was cut off by Emma who continued, saying, "-But sometimes the real world needs to come first."

Emma was about to use her keys to open the door until Henry said, "Just try one more. Please."

Emma sighed and said, "Okay, one more. But then we're done."

"You do it," Henry said as he held the keys out to her, and picked up one key, saying, "This one."

Emma looked at Skylar who was leaning against the railing, watching the two with an amused smirk on her face. Emma looked back at Henry and said, "Okay."

She grabbed the key, and was shocked when the key actually went in the lock. Skylar looked at the door over Henry's shoulder with wide eyes, and Emma unlocked the door to the apartment, letting the door swing open as Henry said, "Do you believe now?"

The only thing you could hear in the last few seconds was Skylar saying, "I feel violated now."

* * *

><p><em>After about an hour of Rae sitting on a log and talking to the horses by herself, she sighed and got up, heading back towards where James and Snow were last seen. She clenched her fists up in her hands as she got a bad feeling. She stopped walking and said, "Are you going to make yourself known, or am I going to have to find you and then kick your asses?"<em>

_Twelve bandits came out with their leader as Rae turned around, smirking (though they couldn't see it.)_

_The man in the front stepped forwards and said, "We'll let you live if you give us the information on Robin Hood that we want?"_

_Rae then remembered the bandits that kidnapped her right before she had gotten taken to the Queen, and then Peter took her to Neverland._

_She simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Where's your "leader"? Or should I still call him Doofus?"_

"_He's dead," Another bandit stated. Rae shrugged and said, "I'm still not giving you the information."_

"_Well you should, or we'll kill you," The man in the front said again. Rae sighed and cocked her head to the right, not being able to resist as she said, "I'm impressed," The man's smile grew, "I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before."_

_The man's smile fell and said, "Did you really just insult me?"_

_Rae wasn't holding back anymore as she said, "Believe me, when I insulted you it was completely intentional."_

_The man growled at Rae and said, "Get her."_

_Rae unsheathed her swords and spun them around in her hands, and the men who were coming towards her stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Rae smirked and the man in the front said, "Well get her!"_

"_After she did that!?"_

"_No."_

_As they were all arguing, Rae turned around and rolled her eyes, re-sheathed her swords, and started walking again._

_As Rae walked up to see James tied to a tree she couldn't let out a quiet chuckle. She noticed Jiminy cricket was talking to James. As he landed on James' arm, she heard James ask him, "Can you get me out of here? I have to stop her-" He was cut off by a knife being thrown straight to where his wrists were tied, cutting him free. James looked up, as did Jiminy, and James said, "Rae!"_

"_Ms. Rae," Jiminy said to her with a small nod. Rae nodded back at him, saying, "Jiminy."_

"_How did you cut that so easily? Normally knives wouldn't be able to do that so easily," James asked as Rae grabbed the knife from the tree, and sliced the other rope off. Rae slid the knife back in her boot and said, "I sharpen my weapons when I get bored. I get bored a lot."_

_James nodded and Jiminy, going back to the problem, asked, "What's your plan?"_

"_I don't know. I tried everything to make her remember who I am, but nothing worked…" James said sadly as he took his sword from Rae, who noticed it stashed behind a different tree._

_Jiminy nodded and said, "It sounds like you're approaching this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are, when she's lost sight of who she is?"_

* * *

><p><em>Rae stood by the side of the road as she watched Regina on her horse. Rae was disguised in a brown cloak (not black for once) and she had her face unwrapped even though she felt exposed. She couldn't let Regina notice her, and not letting Regina notice her meant that she had to have the mask on since Regina only knew Rae with a mask on. No matter how much Rae hated it.<em>

"_Clear the road!" A guard yelled. Rae moved beside a family of four, and bowed right after them even though the curtsy she did made her want to gag. But when she looked up, Regina wasn't looking at her. Rae smirked and waited another minute and by then she knew that James had stopped Snow White._

_Rae made her way into the woods and as soon as she was in the woods where no one could see her, Regina had turned around and looked back to where she was previously standing, to see that no one was there. She shook her head and looked back forwards._

_It took a bit to get Rae to get to where James and Charming were, and she was disgusted to see James and Snow kissing away. She cleared her throat and said, "I take it you got your memory back?"_

"_Rae!" Snow said and turned around. She was shocked to see her best friend not in black and had no mask on. That changed quickly though as Rae pulled her cloak out of a bush and threw it over her shoulders, ripping off the brown one. She then tied the familiar black mask over the bottom of her face, only showing her eyes once again._

_Snow White smiled and walked over to Rae, pulling the hood over her head. Rae nodded and said, "Good to see you back and not a bitch."_

"_Good to be back," Snow smiled. They were all interrupted as they heard horses. Rae whipped around to see King George's army she cussed and Snow White said, "Go! They'll capture you if you don't."_

_Rae nodded and ran into the woods, sliding down the hill, successfully cutting open her hand as she slid down a hill._

* * *

><p>Skylar was sitting next to Henry on her bed after she finished reading him a story about Peter Pan again. He was insistent on making her remember him if she didn't remember "herself". He told her one day as they were walking to Archie's office for one of Henry's sessions where Skylar was dropping him off. Archie had overheard them and said, <em>"How can she remember who he is, if she can't remember herself?" <em>

For some reason, that line sounded familiar to Skylar.

Skylar was helping Henry put his coat on as he wanted to see Mary Margaret before he went back to his house, when Henry grabbed her right hand and said, "Skylar, look."

Skylar looked down at her hand to see the large scar she had on her palm. Skylar shrugged and said, "I've had that for as long as I can remember, Henry."

"You got that when you were trying to help Snow White remember who she was. She had just gotten her memory back when King George's soldiers came and you had to run so you wouldn't get captured. You slid down a hill, cutting open your hand, and you've had it ever since," Henry explained.

Skylar nodded and said, "Right, Henry."

Skylar shrugged on her coat as she grabbed her bag and as she was grabbing her cup of coffee, Henry stopped her and said, "Skylar?"

Skylar looked over at him as they walked out of the apartment, Skylar locking the door behind her as she said, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Skylar smiled and bent down, kissing him on the head, saying, "I love you too, Henry."

"No matter what happens, you won't leave me, right?" Henry asked Skylar as he looked down at her as she was on one knee as she looked at him. Skylar tilted her head to the left and said, "What's bringing this all up?"

"I'm scared that when you get back your memories, you'll go back to Neverland to be with Peter," Henry said sadly. Skylar smiled and picked him up, hugging him tightly as she said, "I'm never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever letting you go, which means no leaving, no abandoning, and you'll always have me. Okay?"

Henry smiled and hugged her back tightly as a _"Yes."_ Neither commented as he cried, and soon Skylar put him down. She quickly wiped his tears, and he sniffled as she hugged him one more time. As Skylar pulled away from Henry, he grabbed her hand, and they raced down the stairs together.

* * *

><p><em>Rae stood in the doorway of the dwarves' house as she watched Snow and dwarves hug after she apologized and they realized it was her again.<em>

_Happy had said, "You can have your old room if you'd like," Which made Rae chuckle and draw attention to yourself, getting herself hugged by three dwarves. As they all pulled away, Snow White said, "Thank you, but I can't stay."_

_They all looked at Rae who nodded, saying Snow really wasn't staying. Grumpy looked between the two of them as he said, "Where are you going?"_

"_King George took James. I have to get him back," Snow said to them. Grumpy shook his head, saying, "No, Snow. You can't do it."_

"_I can't let the King just kill him. He came back for me. It doesn't matter what happens to me now, I have to try," Snow said as she looked at them. Grumpy shook his head, saying, "That's not what I meant… What I meant was, you can't do it alone," He looked back at Rae and the dwarves who all nodded in agreement, and he turned back around to face Snow, "But luckily you won't have to."_

_The dwarves went and got their pick-axes as Rae had her hand on one of her swords. Grumpy came back out, saying, "Let's show that King what Snow White, seven dwarves, and Rae Hood can really do."_

_Snow looked at all of them and they all nodded. When Snow's eyes landed on Rae, Rae nodded and Snow smiled._

* * *

><p><em>Rumpelstiltskin finished putting Snow White and Charming's true love bottle together, when he turned around to face the bottle that had Rae's piece of hair in it. He headed to his library where he had a collection of books. He pulled one from the shelf, and opened it to reveal a hollow book with a bottle that had piece of hair in it.<em>

_He grabbed the bottle, put the book back, and headed back to his potion room. When he got there, he opened the bottle from the book and put the piece of hair in his hand, and put it in the bottle with Rae's piece of hair._

_They both did exactly what Charming and Snow's did, and Rae's piece of hair lit up a bright glowing pink with the other strand of hair glowing yellow as they floated around each other in the bottle._

_He smirked as he put the bottle behind Snow and Charming's bottle. He shut the glass case, and as he turned around and walked away from the room, he said, "Looks like he did come in handy…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all know who's hair that is. I'm not even going to say it. But yes, Rumpelstiltskin has two bottles of True Love.<br>**

**Anyways, AREN'T SKYLAR AND HENRY ADORABLE? Warning: What she said is going to come up a lot when she gets her memories back.  
><strong>

**Also, I realized when I read the last chapter/wrote this chapter that I frequently mix up Rae and Skylar's names, so if they're in Storybrooke and I say Rae instead of Skylar, I mean Skylar, and vice versa (unless Henry's talking about Rae Hood, but you all already know that.)**

**P.S. I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER SO MUCH. :D xx**

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**********


	17. Hat Trick

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Hat Trick<strong>

Emma walked into the station, not expecting to see Henry sitting in the chairs outside of the office area. She was confused as she said, "Henry, what are you doing here? Where's Skylar?"

Skylar then walked out from behind Mr. Gold, saying, "Here. I went to go get coffee. I've been gone for the past ten minutes. I left him here thinking you were here. Sorry."

Emma nodded, knowing it was an honest mistake, and Henry shocked both girls by saying, "I came to congratulate you."

Emma looked at Skylar, who shrugged, and then back at Henry, saying, "For what?"

"Your genius plan," Henry said with a grin. Skylar raised her eyebrows in confusion. Even she didn't know what Henry was talking about, and that was saying something since Henry told her everything that was going through his brain- which was mainly Operation Cobra.

"And what plan's that, Henry?" Mr. Gold asked the question that seemed to be on Skylar and Emma's minds also. Henry looked at Mr. Gold in confusion and then looked down in his lap, not saying anything. Skylar's eyebrows rose as Mr. Gold nodded in understanding, and moved into the room where the cells were.

"Sorry, I thought Mr. Gold was in on it now that he's Ms. Blanchard's lawyer," Henry stated. Emma spoke up this time, saying, "In on what?"

"The escape plan," Henry stated. That made Emma and Skylar's faces both pale as they looked at each other. Then they all heard Mr. Gold say, "Sheriff, could you join me, please?"

Emma quickly walked into the room with Skylar following her, and then Henry following Skylar. Skylar felt all her hopes and dreams crash into the drain as she saw the empty cell. Henry stood beside Skylar as she stood beside Emma. Mr. Gold stood a bit in front of them all as he said, "She's gone."

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked as she headed towards the wide open cell. Henry held up his hands as he said, "Nothing. She was gone when I got here."

"Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there-" Mr. Gold was cut off by Emma, who said, "-She's a fugitive. It doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn, she's screwed," Emma turned around to face the other three people in the room, "I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"You mean Regina," Skylar corrected. Emma simply said, "Her arraignment's at eight A.M, so she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"You have until eight A.M. then," Mr. Gold said. Henry, who still stood beside Skylar, said, "But what about me? How can I help?"

Emma walked out of her office, saying, "Go home."

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke-" Emma cut him off, saying, "-Not now, Henry," Emma looked at Skylar, "You're going to go with him, and make sure he stays home."

Skylar nodded in response.

"Ms. Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Ms. Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy, and if you're caught helping her so is yours," Mr. Gold told Emma. Skylar headed out behind Henry, and Emma stayed back to talk to Mr. Gold, saying, "I don't care. I'd rather lose my job then my friend."

Emma walked out of the station, seeing Skylar and Henry walk off in the direction towards his house. She let out a breath of air, knowing that he would be okay with Skylar.

* * *

><p>Henry and Skylar had just walked through the front door of his house when Regina saw Henry and said, "Where have you been?"<p>

"We fell asleep watching a movie after we finished homework," Skylar lied quickly, "It was my fault. Sorry."

Regina smiled at her and said, "It's alright. Henry, go upstairs to bed-" Henry interrupted her, saying, "-Mom, can Skylar stay over for the night?"

Skylar had no idea where this was going as Regina said, "Why?"

"Well Emma is apparently staying late at the station to work on some cases, and Mary Margaret's in the jail so no one will be home with her. I thought she would get lonely," Henry said with a small smile towards Regina. Regina sighed and looked at Skylar, saying, "Would you it make you more comfortable?"

"Honestly… probably…" Skylar said honestly. She kept getting nightmares of arrows and knives getting thrown at her. She felt it had something to do with the dream she had on her birthday, but she couldn't be sure.

Regina smiled and said, "You can sleep in the guest bedroom or in Henry's room if you want. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

She kissed Henry on the head and headed up the stairs. As soon as he heard the bedroom door shut, Henry grabbed Skylar's hand and tugged her upstairs into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He tossed his backpack on the bed, and Skylar said, "Why did you do that, Henry?"

"Because I wanted you stay," Henry said to her with a smile. Skylar smiled and said, "Well thank you. Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

Henry quickly headed into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas, and then hopped in bed next to Skylar who had changed clothes also. She had a bag of her clothes here from when she babysat Henry after school. She had been babysitting Henry since she was fourteen, and Henry was seven, so he was still in the phase of spilling things. Skylar got hit with a lot of that after school, so she needed new clothes. She just always left them here under his bed, and they were still there after all that time.

Henry cuddled into Skylar's arms as he shared the bed with her, and they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>It'd been a couple weeks since Rae came to Neverland, and she loved it. She got along with all of the Lost Boys- even though for a few days they treated her oddly because they hadn't been around a girl in so long, but they soon got over it. Rae got along with Felix the best though. He reminded her of the younger, more carefree Robin.<em>

_Rae definitely got along with Peter, but it was more of a different relationship. Rae wasn't ever around someone who acted as secluded yet involved as she was. He was there half the time, but the other half he wasn't. He also let Rae have part of his treehouse, which according to Felix, never happened._

_Currently, Rae was looking at her arrows as she sat in front of the fire. The Lost Boys were currently playing around like always, and Peter was sitting on a log across from her (though she hadn't even noticed him come back into camp)._

_Rae was focusing on one arrow and one arrow only- the very first arrow she ever made. The one she made with Robin. She hated to admit it, but she missed her backstabbing twin. She hadn't been lying to the soldier when she told him that she hadn't seen him for three years because she __**hadn't**__ seen him for three years._

_Rae got into her stealing to survive, while Robin got into stealing for the poor with his Merry Men. Whenever someone mentioned the Merry Men Rae really wanted to stab someone. That group of bandits that Robin made had taken her twin away from her. He left her in that cave, and for some reason he had some idea that since he did that he wouldn't bother to help her get out of an execution. Some twin he was._

"Knowing my luck he probably thought I deserved-"_ Rae's thoughts were cut off by Peter saying, "-Rae, you alright?"_

_Peter got his answer as Rae stood up, throwing the arrow into a tree, nearly missing three Lost Boys' heads by an inch._

_Rae stalked into the woods, mumbling curses under breath. Peter stood up and followed her, wondering what got her so pissed all of the sudden._

_He wanted to talk to her about something very important, so he headed back to camp early so he could figure out how to tell her. He had found her sitting at the camp fire, looking at her arrows and she looked peaceful and smiling- talking to herself sometimes about what arrow got used for what. One arrow was used to shoot one of the Evil Queen's guards in his Family Jewels. Rae had chuckled at that arrow._

_Peter followed her to where she stood at the cliff and he said, "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Trying and failing to get away from the memories of my brother," Rae shrugged, "I never thought that even after I was happy, that he'd push himself into my brain. You know we used to be able to do this signal with our eyes, where we could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking. We got out of trouble with the guards that way a lot. The last time I looked into his eyes he looked- mature, grown up. When he said he didn't want me, it was like he said he didn't want the little kid me anymore. Only sad part is, is that I wasn't ready to grow up at thirteen like he was. I was forced to because he left-" Peter cut her off, saying, "-No you didn't. You still have that childish spark in you. That's why you got on the guards' nerves so much. You still had something in you that they didn't anymore. That's why I saved you."_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "So I could be the first Lost Girl?"_

"_I told you that, but no. It was because I saw someone who was forced to grow up and was about to die for it. I wanted to give you a second chance," Peter told Rae. Rae sat down, hanging her legs of the edge of the cliff, saying, "Thanks."_

"_For what?" Peter asked as he sat next to her. Rae leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh, saying, "For being there."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_At the execution. Thank you for following the crowd," Rae chuckled. Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, saying, "Don't thank me. I was glad to."_

_Rae laughed at that._

* * *

><p>Skylar was woken up by Henry's alarm clock. It made her jump, which made her fall out of the bed and onto the floor. She groaned in pain as Henry down at her, worried. Regina ran into the room, having heard thud. She saw Henry on the bed and said, "Where's Skylar?"<p>

"Down here," Skylar said as she raised her arm, showing where she was. Skylar sat up and Regina said, "What was that thud?"

"That was my as- butt hitting the floor. The alarm clock scared me," Skylar explained as she rubbed her head. Regina nodded and said, "Alright then. School starts in an hour and a half. I expect you'll be eating breakfast with Skylar, Henry?"

Henry nodded as Skylar got up off the floor, and Regina headed out the door. Skylar sat on the bed, and said, "Henry, can I see your story book?"

Henry nodded and handed the book to his babysitter/older sister figure as he walked out the door to go change into his uniform.

Skylar flipped through the pages, and stopped, seeing a girl in a black cloak on a horse. Skylar noticed the bracelet on her wrist, and looked closer at it. Skylar shut the book with wide eyes as she saw what the bracelet said- _"You're Mine." _Skylar looked down at her bracelet, and saw that it also read, _"You're Mine."_

"This is way too weird…" Skylar said as she flipped open the book, flipping through the pages to where Rae Hood was reaching out to help Snow White up from the ground. Skylar had one thought on her mind as she saw the same scar that was on her hand, on Rae Hood's- _"What if Henry __**is**__ right?"_

"Skylar, you ready to go?" Henry asked as he walked back in. Skylar nodded and said, "Let me get changed real quick."

She grabbed her clothes and headed out of the room, going into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _"Maybe that's why I don't have a family… because he left me…"_

Skylar shook her head and said to herself, "I'm going crazy. I am **not** a fairytale character. Henry's just getting in my head. Breathe Skylar. Breathe."

Skylar did just that, taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then changed into her clothes from the night before, making a mental note to go back to the apartment and change before she went to school.

But the one thought that stuck through her head as she walked to school with Henry to school was,_ "What if that dream I had on my birthday was real? It sure did feel real… especially that kiss…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted this chapter to be different- more than just the episode of <em>"Hat Trick" <em>with Skylar/Rae in it. I wanted this chapter to have meaning. Does that make sense?**

**Anyways, I have a question- would you all like an April Fool's episode on April Fools? It would be like the real world version of when they're filming and it would show all of Rae/Skylar's bloopers from when they were filming (except I would say Crystal Reed because she's who plays Skylar/Rae.) Would you all like that? And do you all like the new cover for the story?  
><strong>

**Also, I try to make the chapters as long as possible, but sometimes it's not possible, and I'm sorry.**

**P.S. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the video so much. :) xx**

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	18. The Stable Boy

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- The Stable Boy<strong>

"So why am I here?" Skylar as she sat down on the couch that was closest to Mary Margaret's cell. Mary Margaret looked over at Skylar as Mr. Gold said, "You are Ms. Blanchard's only family in the whole town. As you have some say in all of this, we all decided that you should be here."

Skylar nodded and after Mr. Gold explained what he was thinking, Emma paused, and then said, "A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea."

Skylar had to agree with Emma. She didn't really understand the point of it. Mr. Gold, immediately backing up his thoughts, said, "The DA merely wishes to ask Ms. Blanchard a few questions-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-She's done answering questions. Why are we kissing the DA's ass?"

Emma nodded and said, "Why aren't we going after Regina? She's the one who's setting up Mary Margaret-" Mr. Gold cut Emma off, saying, "-And what proof do we have of that Sheriff? Just because you found the Mayor's skeleton key in the cell, doesn't mean that we can prove that she put it there."

"So what's your plan?" Skylar asked as she laid her head on the palm of her hand, "It needs to be brilliant or my mother figure is leaving Storybrooke, leaving me alone **again**."

"Don't worry, Skylar. I believe our best chance at winning this case is to apply our most valuable asset," Mr. Gold stated. Skylar raised her eyebrows as Mary Margaret asked the silent question, "What's that?"

"Well that's you, dear. A sweet, kind, elementary school teacher who took in a troubled teen- doesn't exactly fit the prototype of killer, now does it?" Mr. Gold stated. Skylar raised her eyebrows as Emma said, "That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?"

"Perception is everything Ms. Swan. Not just in court room, but in life. As such how the jury would perceive Ms. Blanchard, if she agreed to cooperate with the district attorney- you do these things to earn their trust. It shows the Jury she's at least trying-" Mr. Gold was cut off by Sidney walking in, saying, "-Emma," Sidney noticed what was going on, "Sorry to interrupt. I just came by to drop these off," Sidney held up a vase of flowers, "I thought they might brighten the place up."

As Emma headed over to talk to Sidney, Skylar stood up and leaned against the cell as Mr. Gold talked to Mary Margaret who asked him, "Would this be the best thing to do?"

"You would gain their trust, and it would show them that you're willing to cooperate," Mr. Gold clarified. Mary Margaret looked at Skylar and said, "Sky? Your input?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say it," Skylar sighed, "But I agree with Mr. Gold. I think it's a good idea," Skylar said with a nod. Mary Margaret smiled and as Emma walked over back over to them, Mary Margaret told her, "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to talk to the DA."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms. Mary Margaret glanced at Mr. Gold, and then back at Emma, saying, "Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

"Excellent decision, Ms. Blanchard," They all heard. All four turned to face the man who had walked in, and Skylar felt Mary Margaret place a hand on her's through the bars as the man continued, saying, "My name is Albert Spencer, I'm the district attorney. Shall we begin?"

They all saw Regina standing behind him, and Skylar's hand tightened on Mary Margaret's as Mary Margaret nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret, and Mr. Spencer moved into the interrogation room as Skylar, Emma, and Regina stood on the other side of the one-way glass. Skylar stood in-between Emma and Regina as she had her arms crossed, watching the interrogation.<p>

Emma watched Skylar's demeanor throughout the whole interrogation and couldn't help but notice how tensed she kept getting throughout the conversation.

Skylar was clenching her fists so hard in her hand that she was digging her nails into her palm as the DA said, "You wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

Skylar was clenching her jaw and soon Skylar felt her skin break and blood start coming out of her right hand as Mary Margaret snapped and said, "Of course I wanted her gone! She was the only thing keeping us apart, so yeah, I wanted her gone- is that what you want to hear?"

Emma was the only one to notice the drop of blood fall onto the floor from Skylar's enclosed fist. Emma was about to wrap an arm around her when Skylar walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Everyone in the interrogation room had heard the door slam, and Mary Margaret knew it was Skylar. She had practically just given a confession of killing Kathryn- even if she didn't- and had left Skylar alone and abandoned, all in the span of four seconds.

* * *

><p>"<em>Peter!" Rae yelled as she walked into the treehouse. Peter walked out from the balcony and said, "Yes, love?"<em>

_Rae held back the blush at the name, and said, "Come on, the boys are getting ancy."_

_Peter smirked and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist, saying, "You know you're getting quite an accent…"_

"_It's from you," Rae shrugged, "I listen to you talk too much."_

"_Are you saying you __**just**__ listen to me talk, or you pay __**attention**__ to me when I'm talking?" Peter asked as they walked down the stairs. Rae paused and looked at him, saying, "There's a difference?"_

"_Part of the game, love."_

"_How so?"_

"_You like listening to me talk," Peter whispered to Rae. Rae shrugged and said, "I never said that. Where'd you get that from?"_

_Rae smirked and turned around, letting her green skirt twirl around her thighs and walked off towards the fire where Felix was smirking at Peter. Peter shot him a look that said, __**"Don't start with me."**_

* * *

><p>"Skylar!"<p>

Skylar turned around, making her white dress twirl around her thighs as she saw Emma walking towards her. Skylar was walking outside, headed towards a tree as she was going to read a book. It was her lunch period, and she wasn't hungry. Plus she didn't really have any friends that she wanted to hang out around while she wasn't in a good mood. Plus they didn't really want to talk to her since Mary Margaret was in jail.

"Want to ditch school?" Emma asked as she looked at Skylar and back at all the kids who were watching them. Skylar nodded and said, "It'd be nice."

"Then you're going to help me."

* * *

><p>"Ruby found the box with the heart right here, just by the shore," Emma said as Skylar, Emma, and August all walked down a hill. Skylar was really ready to hit the man in the face as he kept asking her question after question. It was like he was trying to piss her off so she did hit him. And the idea was becoming very appealing.<p>

As Skylar walked off the last rock and August came down behind her, he let out a loud gasp of pain, making Emma and Skylar look back at him. As Skylar raised an eyebrow, Emma asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," August said quietly as he walked forwards slowly. More like limped. Skylar, really wanting to piss August off like he had pissed off her, didn't let it go, and said, "It doesn't seem like nothing. Here, let me look-" She was cut off by August saying, "No, it's okay, it's just shin splints. I just need to walk it off."

Skylar rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever."

Emma and Skylar headed towards the hole where the heart was found, as August said, "Sorry," Skylar and Emma looked at him in confusion, "I know this must be hard on you two."

"Now that's an understatement," Emma said. Skylar simply said, "No shit Sherlock."

August rolled his eyes and said, "Do you never not have a sarcastic remark to aim at someone?"

Skylar paused and thought about it as Emma dug around in the hole, and Skylar said, "I always have one, sorry."

"What if I insulted you right now?" August asked with a small smile. Skylar smiled and said, "For you to insult me- and for me to care- I'd have to care about your opinion** towards** me- which I don't."

Skylar smiled at him sweetly and Emma stood up, saying, "When you two are finished arguing, I'll show you what I found."

Skylar turned towards Emma with her arms crossed, saying, "We're done."

Emma held up a shard of something, and Skylar stepped forwards, and looked down at it as August did the same. Skylar tilted her head and said, "What is it?"

"A shard…" Emma said. Skylar's eyes widened in realization and she said, "From a shovel?"

"It must've broken off when it hit a rock," Emma nodded in agreement. Skylar looked up with wide eyes, saying, "If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn't bury the heart- we can prove that she's innocent!"

Skylar was giddy as August said, "And I'm going to guess that you know exactly whose shovel it is?"

As they headed back up the hill, August noticed Skylar's tattoos and said, "Those are permanent you know…"

"I can cover them up when I don't like them anymore, you're face on the other hand…" Skylar smirked. August glared at Skylar and thought, _"Never mind. Regina didn't change her personality that much."_

* * *

><p>Skylar, August, and Emma snuck up to Regina and Henry's house as Emma's walkie talkie blared, <em>"The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure."<em>

Skylar smiled at the code language Henry used as Emma sent back, "Henry, I left the code book at home."

Henry simply said, _"Sky."_

"She's getting in the shower and the key is under the mat. Duh," Skylar shrugged. Emma looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow and Skylar grinned at her and said, "Who do you think taught Henry how to talk like that?"

Skylar, Emma, and August both snuck over to the garage, and Skylar bent down and picked the key up from under the mat as Emma told August, "Don't touch a thing."

He simply raised his gloved hand with a small smile. Skylar unlocked the door and let Emma and August go in first, and softly walked in behind them. She softly shut the door, and turned on her phone's flashlight as she looked around. August accidentally knocked a hammer off a shelf, and Skylar bent back and grabbed it right before it hit the ground. Skylar looked at August with a glare and he whispered, "Sorry."

Skylar softly placed the hammer back in its previous spot as Emma started walking towards something. Skylar and August noticed, and followed her over to the shovel that had a chunk missing out of the top. Emma looked between Skylar and August, and Emma put the piece against the shovel and she looked up at Skylar and August with a smile, saying, "We got her."

* * *

><p><em>Rae had ten apples placed out fifty feet in front of her. She armed her bow, and pulled back the string slowly, and released it, shooting one apple straight into a tree. Rae then grabbed another arrow, quickly shot it at the next apple, and then repeated the action until all the apples were gone.<em>

_Rae walked towards the apples as they were all stuck to various trees, and pulled the arrow out of the tree, taking the apple with it. As she looked at the impaled apple, she heard a voice say, "Are you going to eat it or just stare at it?"_

"_I can't eat apples," Rae said as she picked the apple off the arrow and tossed it behind her, "I get sick."_

"_Why's that?" Peter asked as he leaned on a tree, watching Rae. She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just always got really sick after I ate one."_

_Peter nodded and said, "Come on, I've got something to show you."_

_Rae set her bow behind her (which was in the camp) and walked forwards to stand by Peter. He pulled her in front of him, and held his hands over her eyes as they walked through the forest._

"_Why are your hands over my eyes? I keep tripping!" Rae said with a laugh as she stumbled through the forest. Peter smiled and said, "Can I trust you to keep your eyes shut?"_

_Rae nodded and said, "Yes!"_

_Peter removed his hands and instead placed them on Rae's waist as he said, "Keep them shut tightly."_

_Rae nodded, ignoring the tingly feeling she had where his hands were on her waist._

_They walked for a few more minutes until Peter said, "Alright, stop."_

_Rae stopped walking as she felt Peter's hands leave her waist. She heard him walking around as he said, "Alright, open your eyes."_

_Rae opened her eyes and saw Peter standing in front of her, under the full moon on the cliff. Rae's mouth dropped as she saw the moon and said, "It looks so close."_

"_That's because it is here," Peter said as he pulled Rae closer to him._

_After a few minutes of Rae staring at the moon, she looked over at Peter to see him looking down at her. She blushed and Peter chuckled. She laced her hand with his and laid her head on his shoulder as she said, "Thanks for bringing me here."_

"_You're welcome, apple girl," Peter smirked._

* * *

><p>Skylar watched with sad eyes as Mary Margaret was put in the police car. She felt someone grab her hand and looked down at Henry who smiled up at her sadly. Skylar wrapped her arm around Henry and said, "Go to school. I'm gonna ditch and head to the diner. I'll pick you up later, okay?"<p>

Henry nodded and said, "Love you, Sky."

Skylar smiled as Henry walked over to his school bus and said, "Love you too, Henry."

Henry smiled at her and got on the bus as Skylar pulled up her hood and headed towards the diner.

* * *

><p>Ruby handed Skylar a coffee and said, "I've got to take out the trash, and then we can talk and get your mind off of it, okay?"<p>

Skylar nodded and Ruby headed out the door and not even a few minutes later, Skylar heard her scream. She immediately stood up and ran out the way Ruby went, and saw Ruby being comforted by August as she saw Emma walking towards the alleyway. Skylar walked by Emma, who simply looked at the teen, not saying anything.

They saw the body/person laying on the ground, and Emma bent down towards the woman and flipped her over. Skylar walked back a couple steps as she saw the woman on the ground.

It was Kathryn who was very much alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, RaeSkylar is allergic to apples. That's why she fainted/passed out/whatever you want to call it. Also, if you're wondering why Skylar isn't in these flashbacks, it's because she's still in Neverland in this time period. When the huntsman goes to kill Snow White, that's about three weeks after Rae gets back to the Enchanted Forest. She gets back when everything major starts to happen.**

**I do have some bad news though... I can't do a chapter on "The Stranger" because I don't want to screw up August's story. So I'll just go straight to "The Apple as Red as Blood" (****which there will be a long chapter for)**** after I post the next chapter which is "The Return". (Which I've already written...)  
><strong>

**I HAVE A QUESTION THOUGH- do you want Rae to remember part of herself and believe that she is Rae Hood, but everything else be fuzzy (which means not remember Peter just yet) and help Emma and Regina in getting back the True Love potion? Or do you want her to just remember it all on the last episode? It's you guys' call.**

**P.S. I'm glad that you all reviewed as much as you did on the last chapter- it let's me know you all like the story a lot, and that you all want an April Fool's chapter (which will be _epic_) :) xx**

**P.S.S. I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LONG.**

**P.S.S.S. Yes I did repost this just to alter the Author's Note at the end. :) **

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	19. The Return

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- The Return<strong>

"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan." Really Henry?" Skylar asked Henry with raised eyebrows as she looked over August's shoulder at Henry. She was talking about the poster that the kids in Mary Margaret's class had made for Mary Margaret. It had all their names on it with _"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan"_ in the middle.

Henry nodded and said, "We couldn't think of anything else."

Skylar laughed and Mary Margaret heard it and looked over at her without Skylar knowing. Emma noticed Mary Margaret looking at Skylar and said, "She was torn up when I first told her. I'd never seen anyone cry that hard before."

"She cried?" Mary Margaret asked Emma with wide eyes. Emma nodded and said, "What? She doesn't cry?"

"She once cried because we ran out of coffee in the morning. That was it," Mary Margaret said. Emma looked at Skylar and then back at Mary Margaret, saying, "I can see it."

Mary Margaret smiled as Skylar came over to them and said, "Ah the joy of being home, and not alone."

Skylar hugged Mary Margaret who held onto the teenager as Emma told Henry it was time to go home before Regina found out. Henry quickly gave Mary Margaret his presents and Mary Margaret told him, "Tell the kids I'll be back soon."

Henry nodded and said, "Okay," He turned to Skylar, "You walking me home?"

Skylar nodded, hugged Mary Margaret, and grabbed her jacket to walk Henry home. As Emma opened the door, she saw David and turned around to talk to Mary Margaret as Henry kept him distracted.

When Skylar stepped out the door, Emma told David, "She's kind of tired."

David tried looking through the crack to see Mary Margaret as Henry grabbed Skylar's hand, watching the two adults.

"I think you should just give it some time," Emma told David. David sighed and said, "I just wanted to-" He was cut off by Emma saying, "-Hey Henry, why don't you head home with David **and** Skylar?"

Skylar raised her eyebrows as Emma shot her a look, saying, "Make sure he stays with you two." Skylar turned and smiled at David, saying, "Yeah, come on, David. The more the merrier."

Skylar was suddenly mad at the word "merrier," and shook her head as Henry pulled Skylar down the stairs with David following them.

* * *

><p>Skylar was walking beside David as she headed back home. She made sure that Henry was home safely, and now she had to deal with David's questions.<p>

"Is she okay?" David finally burst. Skylar simply sighed and said, "She's fine- ecstatic that she's finally not being framed for the death of a very alive person."

David nodded and said, "Why won't she talk to me?"

Skylar shrugged and David said, "I know you know, Skylar."

Skylar turned around to face David and said, "Maybe it's because you lied to her, and then told her that you thought she was guilty."

"…Why are you so… heartless?" David asked with a shrug after a few seconds. Skylar stopped and shrugged as she said, "Maybe it's because you broke the heart of the woman who's my mother figure? The woman who took me in when I was fourteen and living in the woods with no human contact? The woman who took me in when everyone else looked at me like I was a waste of space and didn't deserve to live? Honestly you're lucky I'm even talking to you right now."

"Why are you?" Skylar paused and said, "I don't know."

She turned and started walking down the street and David said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound offensive, Skylar…"

Skylar turned around with a laugh and said, "I've come across rotting bodies that are more offensive than you are, David."

David sighed and said, "I just… I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me…"

"Well you did send her mixed signals for a while…" Skylar shrugged. David sighed and said, "Can we talk again? When I'm in a better mood and not feeling rejected?"

Skylar laughed and said, "Sure. I love coffee."

David nodded and Skylar turned around and headed towards the apartment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rae, this is ridiculous!" Felix told the twenty-four year old who still looked sixteen. Rae paused and turned towards Felix, saying, "Is it really?"<em>

"_You want to forgive your twin after everything? He left you to die!" Felix said. Rae sighed and said, "I know, but he's family and…"_

"_And what?" Felix asked. Rae groaned and sat down, putting her head in her hands, saying, "He's still my twin brother and even though he's a lying, backstabbing, shit of a twin I still love him!"_

"_Rae, do you want to go back to the Enchanted Forest to see him?" Felix asked her softly. Rae looked up and said, "I don't want to leave Peter, the boys, and you."_

"_Then I've got an idea. Come on," Felix told her as he stood up, swinging his club over his shoulder and walking into the woods. Rae stood up and followed him, saying, "You do realize we're headed towards Mermaid Cove, right?"_

"_That's the point."_

* * *

><p>Skylar watched as Henry played on the swing in the park. Skylar had her legs crossed as her bag was next to her, and her coffee cup was in her hands. She smiled and said, "What do you want, August?"<p>

"I wanted to talk to you since you seem to be the master thief of this town," August said as he sat down next to Skylar on the bench. Skylar glanced at him and said, "Did you steal something from Mr. Gold? Cause he does a terrible job at tailing people, and he's currently following you."

"I know," August nodded, "That was the point."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, so what do you want to know about thieving?" Skylar asked as she took a sip of her coffee. August didn't look at her as he said, "How do you steal something without anyone knowing it?"

"Don't touch anything else than what you want to steal for starters. Also don't break anything, don't make there be any signs that the place was ever broken into, and most importantly, don't get caught," Skylar said as she watched Henry move and start talking to some of his friends from school.

Mr. Gold watched from his car as "August" talked to Skylar.

"_What is he doing talking to her?"_ He thought.

"What do you mean you already got caught?" Skylar asked as she looked at August. August shrugged and said, "I was trying to find something in his office, but it wasn't there and I didn't get out in time and he caught me."

"You are the worst thief I know," Skylar sighed as she shook her head. August looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, "How many thieves do you know?"

"Other than me, none," Skylar snapped. She stood up and said, "Is that all you wanted, August?"

"Yeah," August nodded, "I honestly just wanted to know what I did wrong."

Skylar sighed and said, "You pretty much screwed the whole thing by getting caught. What were you looking for anyways?"

"Nothing."

Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "Emma told me that you want my trust for some unknown reason. I'm trying even though we got off on the wrong foot, but the only way you will gain my trust is by showing me that you trust **me**."

Skylar turned around and walked towards Henry, saying, "Henry, come on. You got homework to do!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we doing here?" Rae asked Felix as they walked towards the water. Felix shrugged and said, "A mermaid owes me a favor, I thought you could use it to see your "brother.""<em>

_Rae looked at Felix in shock as a mermaid with bright red hair swam up from the water saying, "What do you want, Felix?"_

"_I'm here to collect on the debt you owe me," Felix smirked. The mermaid sighed and said, "What do you want?"_

"_I want you to show her what her brother is currently doing," Felix said as he pointed at Rae. The mermaid smiled at Rae and said, "Hello Rae."_

"_Ariel," Rae nodded. Felix sighed and said, "Just show her."_

_Ariel rolled her eyes and held her hand out, making a vision of some sort appear. It showed Robin who still looked sixteen, rub a woman's stomach. She was very pregnant._

_Rae raised an eyebrow, but stopped when she heard Robin say, "It's nice knowing that Rae won't come and screw up your pregnancy like she would've if she had known," Rae took a step back subconsciously as Robin kept saying, "She would've made you go into labor early, or made sure we didn't fall in love. She always had a thing about falling in love. Said it made people weak."_

"_Don't worry, she's not here now," The woman said as she smiled at Robin. Robin leaned up and kissed her and as they pulled away, Robin said, "And hopefully she won't come back."_

_Rae turned around and held back tears as she headed into the woods._

* * *

><p>Henry held Skylar's hand as they walked into Skylar's apartment and Skylar said, "How did you convince me to bring you back here?"<p>

"I bought you coffee as a bribe," Henry grinned. Skylar nodded and said, "Right."

Henry hopped onto the couch, and said, "Skylar, what do you think about games?"

Skylar set her bag down in the kitchen as she looked over at Henry and said, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think about games?" Henry repeated. Skylar shrugged and said, "It depends on what types. The mind games, the skill games, the violent games, the puzzle games, the role playing games, or my personal favorite, the strategy games… they're all different. You have to be more specific."

"Strategy," Henry answered. Skylar was turning on the coffee in the kitchen as she said, "They make me frustrated, but they keep me interested. I think I'd fall in love with someone who likes to play strategy games… but I'd have to let him win sometimes. I do love a good fight after all…"

Henry flipped open his story book and read one line that Rae Hood said right before she fought with a group of bandits, _"I do love a good fight after all…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so here's the score:<br>**

**Remember Memories Before the Curse Ends: 5  
><strong>

**Remember Memories When the Curse Ends: 2**

**Skylar will remember her memories before the curse ends. Remember though, she will only remember the basics which means- She knows she's Rae Hood, she's Robin Hood's twin sister, she knows how to handle a lot of weapons, and she has part of her personality back- not all of it though, so she will be affected when the curse is broken.**

**P.S. Remember I'm not doing the episode "The Stranger".**

**P.S.S. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter so much :) xx**

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	20. An Apple Red As Blood

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- An Apple Red As Blood<strong>

Mary Margaret walked into Skylar's room, and was about to wake up the teenager when she heard her say quietly, "Peter, don't…"

Mary Margaret just shook her head, and shook Skylar, saying, "Skylar, wake up."

Skylar opened one eye and looked up at Mary Margaret, saying, "What? What time is it?"

"It's six thirty; have you seen Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. Skylar looked up at Mary Margaret with wide eyes and said, "Are you trying to kill me!? Six thirty? Really!?"

"Skylar, have you seen Emma?" Mary Margaret asked again, ignoring Skylar's complaint about the time. Skylar sighed and said, "Unless she's in my bed, I haven't seen her. I've been in the same place for the past twelve hours. Why?"

"Because she's not here and all her stuff is gone," Mary Margaret said as she walked out of the room. Skylar sat up and said, "I'll be up in five minutes."

Half an hour later, Skylar stood in the kitchen next to Mary Margaret as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Skylar didn't even look up as Emma walked through the front door. Mary Margaret simply looked at all the stuff Emma dropped on the floor, and said, "Oh. Thought you'd left."

"Mary Margaret, Skylar-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-But we couldn't tell for sure because you didn't bother to say goodbye."

Only Mary Margaret knew how much Skylar was hurt by Emma leaving so suddenly without a goodbye. Skylar never had a family that she could count on to be there for her when she needed them or for her to be there when they needed her. When Mary Margaret took her in she became the very first one Skylar could think of like that. Then Henry came along, and now Skylar thought of him like her little brother while Henry looked up to her like his older sister. Then Emma came in, and Skylar looked at her with the mix between an older sister and a mother figure. When she left suddenly, it _hurt_ Skylar.

"Do you remember when I left?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. Skylar still didn't look up as she shoved a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth- she was trying her best not to get mad though her blood was practically boiling.

"When I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said to me, "We have to stick together. We're like _family_."" Mary Margaret put emphasis on the word family and Skylar looked up at Emma- pulling the spoonful of peanut butter out of her mouth- with a completely neutral face, which really bothered Emma as she said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

Skylar couldn't stand it anymore as she placed her hands on the counter, and she snapped, "You're right, you shouldn't have! So why, after **everything** did you just go!?"

Mary Margaret placed a hand on Skylar's clenched fist, knowing she had to calm her down even though she was just as mad. Emma, not sensing the teen's growing anger, said, "I don't want to be Sheriff, I don't want people relying on me, I don't want this. Any of this."

Nobody noticed the flash of hurt that crossed Skylar's eyes. Skylar knew she had felt that feeling of hurt and betrayal before- she just didn't know where.

"What about Henry?" Mary Margaret asked. Skylar was ready to kill Emma on the spot as she heard Emma say, "I took him with me."

Skylar knew she had to leave or she would rip Emma's head off. Literally. She threw the spoon in the sink and said, "You abducted him."

"Maybe," Emma said. It looked like she was trying to have a completely emotionless face, but she was not succeeding. Mary Margaret was holding Skylar's hand tightly as she said, "So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took Henry?"

"That sounds like a stable home for him," Skylar said angrily. You could hear the venom and anger in her voice as she said, "What the **hell** is wrong with you?"

"I want what's best for him," Emma stated, trying not to show that she was affected by how Skylar was looking at her. She had never seen Skylar look at her with that much hatred and anger before. Skylar had always looked at Emma like she was glad to see her- now Skylar was looking at her like she would've loved to see her have a knife her head.

"And running is what's best for him? Or is that what's best for you?" Mary Margaret asked as Skylar took hold of her Peter Pan coffee cup, hoping the familiar feeling would calm her down, "You're reverting, Emma. To the person you were before you got here, and I thought you'd changed."

"Well you thought wrong," Emma said, looking down as Skylar's grip tightened on the cup.

"Well regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry now," Mary Margaret said as she started fixing her tea again. Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and said, "What's that?"

Skylar's grip tightened even more as she said, "Oh I don't know. _**You're**_ his mother. That's _**your**_ job, so _**you**_ figure it out."

At the last word, Skylar's grip got a little too tight, and you could hear the cup break in the silence of the room. Mary Margaret took Skylar's hands off of the cup to see her hands bleeding. Skylar gently shook Mary Margaret off, not really in the mood to be mothered as Emma watched Skylar nervously.

Skylar grabbed her bag and stopped in front of Emma, and said, "You might have thought you were doing the best for him, but really you were only doing what was best for _**you**_," Skylar walked to the door and opened it, but turned back around and said to Emma, "And just to let you know, if I had found out that you had kidnapped Henry when I woke up this morning, and you _**hadn't** _come back- you wouldn't be dealing with an angry Regina. You would be dealing with a very _murderous_ me. That kid means a lot to me, not just to you and Regina."

Skylar slammed the door shut behind her, making Emma wince.

Mary Margaret simply dropped the broken Peter Pan cup in the trash and threw the now coffee soaked sponge into the sink. She looked up at Emma who was looking down at her feet and said, "Congratulations."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"You officially broke Skylar."

"What do you mean?"

"Skylar only let's herself care for a few people. You were one of them. Then you ripped Henry away, who she looks at like her younger brother. Not only did you piss her off, you broke a part of her that I'm not sure _anyone_ will be able to get back," Mary Margaret said angrily. Emma went back to the emotionless face as she said, "Why should I care?"

Mary Margaret had enough and slammed her hands down on the counter, saying, "Because if you broke the part that I think you did, you will never be able to get her trust back! You will** never** be able to touch her, help her- care for her again even if you want to. Because she will **not** trust you. It is the most basic thing I learned when I adopted her. You have to show her that she can trust you to not hurt her, and she will trust you back," Mary Margaret took a deep breath, "Henry was one of the very first people she met after I adopted her. He loved her on the spot. Regina asked her to babysit the next day. She has taken care of Henry for three years. Every single day," Emma gulped, "She would've forgiven you if you had left and came back. But since you tried taking Henry from her… don't expect **any** kind of forgiveness or kindness from her."

* * *

><p><em>"If we're going to get him out, we're going to have to get over that wall," Snow White said as she looked at the guards on the wall of King George's castle, "There's a soldier on every parapet."<em>

"_We're going to need some air support," Granny said as she walked up to Snow and stood next to her. Snow nodded and said, "Right."_

_Grumpy stood on her other side as she said, "Air? I know someone who can help us. Someone who owes me a favor."_

_They all turned when they heard the bushes move, and pointed their weapons at it, only to see Red and Rae walk out of them. Rae, who was still holding her two swords in her hands, held them up, saying, "Don't shoot, it's only us."_

"_Ah… Red… you've got someone on your chin…" Grumpy said as he pointed at his own chin in example. Red immediately wiped it off as Rae wiped her swords- that had blood on them- on a tree and then stuck them back in their sheathes. Snow was impatient as she asked, "What were you able to find out?"_

"_The good news- your prince is still alive," Red said. Rae had her hands on her swords as Snow White said, "What's the bad news?"_

"_Because we also heard word that the Queen is here," Rae said. Snow nodded in response and said, "She knew I'd come for him."_

"_It's a trap," Granny stated. Snow shook her head and said, "Indeed. It matters not. I can't stop now. But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back-" Everyone started protesting as Rae stood back quietly. Snow knew Rae wouldn't leave even if her life was on the line. Then again, her life was always on the line so it wasn't much different._

"_Well then there's no time to waste," Snow said with a nod. They all separated and Rae held back, waiting for Snow as Red asked her, "Why is the Queen doing this?"_

"_I destroyed her happiness, and now she wants to destroy mine…" Snow answered sadly._

* * *

><p>"You do realize that the deal we made was both ways, right?" Skylar asked as she sat on the steps of Henry and Regina's house. Henry was coming outside when he heard the question and he said to Skylar, "What do you mean?"<p>

Skylar gave him a look and said, "Don't play that game, Henry. You know what I mean."

Henry hugged Skylar as he sat next to her, and said, "I came back though…"

Skylar sighed and said, "Yeah, but did you come back because you knew it was wrong, or because you wanted to break the curse?"

Henry paused as he looked up and found that Skylar was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. Henry sighed and said, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, as long as you are," Skylar lied through her teeth. She would be happy as long as she knew he was safe and loved. She knew only one of the two would happen if he had went with Emma. Both happened- sort of- while he lived with Regina.

"I want you to have your True Love back," Henry said, "I want you to feel as confident as you did when you were Rae Hood," Skylar sighed as Henry stood in front of her, "I want you to know why you're so guarded and scared-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-I am** not** scared."

Henry gave her a look and said, "You're scared of being hurt again. You don't want to feel what you felt when Robin left you," Skylar's mind flashed to a memory.

**_Robin picked up his things and said, "I'm leaving."_**

**"_When are you coming back?" A younger Skylar asked. Robin looked at her and said, "I'm not coming back."_**

**"_What are you talking about?"_**

**"_I'm going to make a group to help me steal from the rich and give to the poor…" Robin explained as he packed up a few of his things from around the cave._**

**"_I can come with you then," Rae persisted as she looked at Robin. Robin shook his head as he grabbed his bow and quiver, strapping them on his back, and said, "There's a different between can and want, and I don't want you to come with me, Rae."_**

**_Robin then grabbed his bags as Rae watched him silently. Her heart felt it had just been stepped on repeatedly and then tossed off a cliff. Robin then walked over to Rae and was about to hug her when she held up and hand and said, "If you leave, don't expect for me to welcome you back with open arms. Especially since I'm not wanted."_**

**_Robin sighed, and walked out of the cave and said, "Goodbye, Rae."_**

Skylar looked up at Henry who was looking at her confused and said, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Let's just get you to school," Skylar said as she stood up. Henry nodded slowly and held Skylar's hand as they walked away from his house and to the school.

Skylar wouldn't say it out loud to anyone, and she was still in denial herself- but inside she knew Henry was right.

_"There's no other explanation for those life-like dreams…"_ Skylar thought as they walked around the corner.

* * *

><p><em>Snow White, Rae Hood, the Seven Dwarves, and Granny stood and waited as they watched the castle. They all heard the howl in the silence and Snow whisper, "Thank you, Red," Her voice raised as she said, "Do it."<em>

_Rae moved her arrow into the fire that Happy was holding, and her arrow quickly caught fire. Rae quickly pulled the bow string back, and shot the burning arrow high into the sky. Snow waited for a second and then said, "Move out."_

_Rae pulled her hood over her hair and walked beside Snow as they headed towards the castle._

_When they got to the bottom of the castle, Rae swiftly shot down the guards that she could spot with her bow and arrow, and when the lines were up, she was forced to go up with Snow first. She vaguely heard Grumpy mutter, "You're the most deadly out of all of us."_

_That made her smile as she climbed the rope._

_She purposely let Snow get up there first and Rae came up soon after to find that Snow had already taken out two guards. Rae saw another coming behind Snow and right as Snow White turned around, she saw Rae twist the man's neck and you could hear the sickening crack, and then the thud as he fell to the ground, dead._

_Snow didn't like it when Rae killed, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was how Rae fought, and she wasn't going to try and change her._

_As another guard came out, Rae and Snow both heard a yell, and he fell to the ground with a pic-axe in his head. They both looked up to see Grumpy grinning. It was almost a "Rae Hood grin". Snow smiled at him and Rae nodded in approval._

_Grumpy pulled his axe from the man's head and Snow let Rae go down the stairs first as the dwarves followed them. As they got caught on the stairs by some guards, Rae pulled out her swords, and stuck them in the chests quickly and then kicked them off her swords and down the stairs._

_Rae let Snow go first as they made it to the door that led outside, and Snow looked through the cracked door at the guards and people. Snow looked back at Rae and said, "Be careful of the people."_

_Rae simply nodded and said, "I'll try my best but I make no promises."_

_Rae couldn't help but cringe as Snow ran from their hiding spot with a yell- not a good way to announce your entrance._

_Rae followed her, and everyone seemingly paused. Then four guards attacked her at once. Rae blocked two with her swords, and ducked as the other two went to slice where her head was. Rae knew what she was about to do would be risky, but life was a risk wasn't it?_

_She let go of one of her swords, throwing it in the air and grabbing it by the blade, successfully cutting open her glove and hand, hitting on guard in the head with the end of it. Her grip tightened on the blade as she threw it at a guard who was coming up behind Snow, successfully knocking him out._

_Being distracted, Rae got her shoulder sliced and she grit her teeth as she kicked the guard in the stomach, and swinging her sword around, slicing both guards' stomachs. She then jumped on the back of the guard she had kicked in the stomach, and kicked him into another one. She landed on the ground safely, and as she ran towards another group of guards, she grabbed her sword off of the ground._

_As one guard came towards her, she sliced his side and then stabbed him in the stomach. She pulled her swords out of him, and as she was faced with three more guards she didn't notice the dwarves and Snow White watching her._

_As one guard made a move towards her, Rae blocked it, and sliced him in the stomach as she kicked another in the groin. She stepped backwards, successfully stepping on the toes of the man behind her, and throwing then end of her sword back, knocking him out._

_Rae looked up at the seven dwarves and Snow White and said, "What?"_

_"You're bleeding, Rae," Snow said. Rae looked down at her hand to see it was in fact dripping blood onto the ground. Her shoulder was visible, and you could see the bleeding wound on her shoulder. Rae simply shrugged it off, and said, "I've had worse."_

_Rae walked over to them and stood beside Snow as they all saw a lot of guards run up to them. Snow held Rae back and they turned around and saw three guards get up. Then they all stopped and heard what sounded like bees._

_They all looked up and saw a lot of fairies._

_The Blue Fairy saw the guards and yelled to the rest of the fairies, "Let's go!"_

_She then threw some of her fairy dust, knocking them out. They all smiled and they all watched in shock as the fairies threw a lot of dust at the large group of guards, and they all went down. Rae chuckled and as they headed towards the dungeons, Snow jumped on the back of one of the guards that was trying to stand up, and he fell back down unconscious._

* * *

><p>"Where are you pulling me?" Skylar asked as they headed into Granny's Inn. Henry just shushed her as he pulled her up to a door which was number two, and knocked on the door. Skylar heard August's voice as he said, "Hang on."<p>

Henry knocked again, and the door opened a crack to reveal August. August opened the door as Henry walked in, saying, "August, I need your help. Emma wants to leave."

August looked at Skylar who shrugged and then turned back to Henry, saying, "What? Slow down."

"You were going to make her believe, you have to," Henry begged. Skylar stood by the door as Henry stood in the middle of the room. August looked at Henry with a sigh, and said, "I know, Henry. I'm sorry… I-I failed."

"Failed?" Henry asked. Skylar was confused. Was this all about Operation Cobra?

"I tried to show her. First it was my legs, and now… now take a look… at the unvarnished truth," August said as he started pulling up his sleeve. Skylar stayed where she was and her eyes widened as she took in August's wooden arm.

Henry looked in shock as he said, "It's wood."

"Yes," August stated. Henry smiled as he said, "All of this… I was right, the curse- it's real!"

August and Henry then turned to Skylar, remembering she was there. To find her looking at them with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Everything in that book is real?"

Henry and August nodded slowly and Skylar slowly sat down in a chair and Henry stood in front of her as he told August, "And you're Pinocchio!"

Skylar let out a small whimper and said, "And I'm Rae Hood."

"I told you," Henry said to Skylar with a grin. Skylar then remembered.

**_Rae was headed towards Snow and Charming's castle. She heard Snow went into labor, and she was trying to get to her in time to help keep the Queen from taking Emma, Snow and Charming's baby._**

**_Rae was riding on her horse when she noticed the dark purple clouds coming behind her- and fast. Rae gulped and rode faster. Right as she made it in the gate, she heard Grumpy yell, "THE CURSE! IT'S HERE!"_**

**_Rae literally rode her horse into the castle and as she spotted two of Regina's guards, she jumped off and fought them, quickly killing them. She made it into the baby's nursery and saw Snow on the ground holding Charming's body as she Regina stood in front of them._**

**_Regina barely paid any attention to Rae as she knelt down next to Snow. Snow looked up at Rae, crying as she held her dead husband. The guards came in and as Regina asked about the baby, Rae looked down at Snow and said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."_**

**_"How do you know that?" Snow sniffed as she looked up at the girl who looked twenty-three but was really forty-three. Rae smiled at her and said, "Because I'll be there to protect you and Emma."_**

**_Snow smiled and held Rae's hand and smiled and said, "I love you, Rae."_**

**_Rae sighed and said, "Don't tell anyone, but… I love you too."_**

**_Snow smiled, but it was cut off as Regina asked Snow angrily, "Where is she?"_**

**_Snow smiled and said, "She got away…" She looked up at Regina, "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."_**

**_"We'll see about that," Regina smirked. She then took notice of Rae who was glaring at her and said, "Oh, Rae. I didn't see you there-" Rae cut her off by holding a sword to her neck and said, "I would kill you, but I'll save that for Emma."_**

**_Before Regina could say anything, the curse broke through the ceiling, and the wind picked up as a vortex circled around them. Snow still held Rae's hand and Charming to her chest as she asked Regina, "Where are we going?"_**

**_"Somewhere horrible," Regina laughed evilly. The glass broke and the purple cloud poured in and Rae stepped closer to Snow as Regina said, "A place where the only happy ending, will be __mine__."_**

**_The glass flew towards them, and as the cloud covered them, Rae only thought about one person that resided in Neverland._**

**_Peter Pan._**

Skylar blinked, and noticed Henry and August were still talking. She remembered vague things- she was Rae Hood, her twin was Robin Hood (who was an ass), she was saved by Peter Pan, she saved Snow White's life, and she was a thief and a murderer. Skylar just shrugged and thought, _"Could be worse."_

Skylar tuned back into Henry and August's conversation as Henry said, "… So we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were and then she has to believe! And when she does, she can break the curse!"

"I tried that. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't- there's nothing more that I can do. I'm getting tired; it's hard to ride, it's hard to walk… soon it'll be hard to breathe." August explained as Skylar went and stood by Henry.

"So we have to do something fast," Skylar stated. August shook his head as he looked at her, and said, "There's nothing to do, and what little time I have left… I want to spend it with my father."

"Marco."

August smiled at Henry and said, "Told you you're a smart kid."

August stood up and opened the door for Henry and Skylar, who walked out. Henry looked up at August sadly and said, "So everyone's giving up."

"Not true, you helped Skylar believe. Seems she even remembers part of herself… she didn't have that cocky air of confidence when she walked in ten minutes ago," August said as he looked at Skylar who mockingly said, "Ha ha."

August smiled at her but said to Henry, "I'm afraid that I don't have a choice. I'm sorry kid, but I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now it's up to you."

Skylar followed Henry out of the room, and Skylar said to August, "We'll fix this, August."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," August told her. Skylar smiled sadly and said, "We'll _try_ and fix this."

August nodded and said, "Better… goodbye, Rae."

"Bye, Pinocchio," Skylar nodded as she walked out of the room. Henry stood next to her and as they headed outside, Henry asked her, "What do you remember?"

"Pretty much the basics," Skylar shrugged as they walked down to Granny's diner, "I'm Rae Hood, my twin is Robin Hood- who I shall not comment on- I got saved by Peter Pan, I saved Snow White's life- who is Mary Margaret- I'm an expert in throwing sharp objects, handling swords, and have almost never missed when shooting a bow and arrow. And I'm a thief and a murderer. That's it though."

"You don't remember anything about Neverland?" Henry asked her. Skylar shook her head and said, "Nothing. It's just a blank. I can't even remember what I felt when I was in the Enchanted Forest. It's like… I know that it's true, but I can't feel it inside me."

Henry nodded and said, "We have to get Emma to believe so you can get all of your memories and feelings back and save August."

Skylar grit her teeth at the thought of Emma and thought,_"For August, Rae… For August…"_

* * *

><p><em>They all met at a conference room in the castle as the Queen told Snow where they would meet for a parlay. Snow was taking off all of her weapons, and Rae was shaking her head in disapproval as she stood behind everyone. She seemed to dislike the parlay the most, but she wouldn't say anything knowing that when Snow White set her mind on something, there was no going back.<em>

"_Stop trying to talk me out of this. I'm going," Snow said as she laid her weapons on the table. Grumpy, who was on Snow's right, said, "Keep the knife."_

"_I promised I would come alone and unarmed, it's a parlay- there are rules," Snow said as she lifted up her leg to take the knives out of her boots. Rae had to admit, it was partially her fault on why Rae was so weapon conscious. It was one of the very first things Rae had taught her._

"_You're too noble for your own good," Red said to Snow. Snow smiled at her and said, "I'm not. But enough of you have risked your lives against something that's between the Queen and me. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me."_

"_Except for you," Rae said as she brought attention to herself. Snow looked back at her friend who was leaning against one of the stone pillars, and said, "Thank you for your concern, but this ends today."_

_The dwarves stopped Snow from going anywhere as Grumpy said, "We can't let you go."_

"_I'm not asking. Thank you for your support," Snow looked around at all of her friends, "I love each and every one of you, but this is something I have to do. Alone."_

_Before Snow walked out, she looked at Rae and said, "And even though you don't like to admit it, I know I wormed my way in that stone-cold heart of yours."_

_Rae sighed and said, "Sadly."_

_Snow smiled at her and then continued out the door._

_Rae stood in front of all the dwarves, and Red moved to stand beside Rae as Rae's fists tightened. _

_"I don't like this. I don't trust that Queen."_

* * *

><p>As Regina grabbed out a plastic box, she said, "Maybe a little something for the road?"<p>

"Thanks," Emma said as she watched Regina pick up the apple turnover and say, "If we're going to be in each others lives, it's time we start being cordial."

Regina put the apple turnover in the Tupperware, and said, "My famous turnovers. Old recipe, but delicious."

Emma looked at the box as Regina held it out for her, and Emma took it, saying, "Thank you."

Regina smiled and said, "I do hope you like apples."

Emma smiled and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. All the while, Regina held a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Snow's here, I can smell it," Red said as Granny and Rae followed her through a set of stables. Rae immediately yelled, "SNOW! SNOW!"<em>

"_SHE'S OVER HERE!" They heard Grumpy yell. They all shared a worried look, and Rae was the fastest as she ran over to the dwarves who were surrounding a very unconscious Snow White. Grumpy stood up and said "I found her lying here like this- is she-" Rae cut him off by kneeling on one knee as she grabbed her knife out of her boot and put it under her Snow's nose. As Red looked at the knife, Red said what Rae didn't really want to, "She has no breath. She's gone."_

_The dwarves took off their hats as Rae said, "She sacrificed herself for True Love."_

"_She sacrificed herself for all of us."_

* * *

><p>Skylar stopped by Granny's diner and said to Henry, "Go on to the apartment to see Emma. I don't really want to talk to her. Just come back here when you're done, okay?"<p>

Henry nodded and hugged Skylar who hugged him back. Henry smiled at her and said, "Thanks for remembering."

Skylar shook her head and said, "Thanks for helping me remember."

Henry smiled and took off down the sidewalk as Skylar smiled at his retreating back, and headed inside the diner to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey, where's Henry?" Ruby asked Skylar as she sat at a booth. Skylar sighed and said, "He went to go talk to Emma."

"You don't seem happy at the sound of that," Ruby said as she sat in front of her friend. Skylar sighed and said, "Something happened this morning between us."

"Uh oh," Ruby said. Skylar was about to say something, but she stopped when she heard sirens. Skylar turned and saw an ambulance headed in the direction towards her apartment. Her only thought was Henry.

Skylar stood up and ran out of the diner, running down the street towards the apartment. She had never run that fast in her life- she really wished she had a horse at the moment.

Emma was crying as the paramedics were loading Henry onto the stretcher and when she saw Skylar she knew all hell was about to break loose as she saw the look on her face.

Skylar's eyes widened when she saw Henry getting loaded into the back of the ambulance, and she looked at Emma with angry eyes saying, "What the hell did you do!? I let him come see you no matter how pissed I was at you, and I come running when the see an ambulance and I see this! **What did you do**!?"

Skylar looked murderous as she walked towards Emma, and Emma held out the apple turnover, saying, "He ate this."

Skylar paused and took the turnover and smelled it, and muttered, "Apples…" Skylar looked up at Emma, "Where'd you get this?"

"Regina."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Skylar remembers, and she's pissed at Regina.<strong>

**Also, I have made a playlist for this season. If you want to know it, comment below.  
><strong>

**I don't really have anything else to say other than- I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEASON TWO IS GONNA BE EPIC. Okay, I'm good... what else am I missing... Oh, I remember- if you have any songs that you think fit Rae/Skylar or Rae and Peter, than go ahead and tell me- I will listen to them. :)**

**P.S I hope you all liked this chapter :) xx**

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	21. A Land Without Magic

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- A Land Without Magic<strong>

Emma and Skylar were on both sides of Henry's gurney as the paramedics rolled him into the hospital. Emma was shaking Henry, saying, "Henry, wake up, come on, please!"

Skylar knew it was pointless. Regina was the Evil Queen, if that was the same apple that killed Snow White, it was pointless without "True Love's kiss." Skylar didn't remember what happened while she was in the Enchanted Forest, but that was all she remembered of the story from the books.

"There's no pupil response. What happened, did he fall, hit his head?" Dr. Whale asked as he opened Henry's eyes and flashed a light in them.

"He ate this," Skylar said as she held up the turnover that was in the plastic bag. Emma nodded and added, "It's poison."

Dr. Whale opened Henry's mouth and shined the light in it, and said, "His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsing-" Skylar cut him off and said, "He took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed-" Emma cut Skylar off, saying, "-So run the test for arsenic, bleach, or draino, or whatever could've done this to him!"

Emma noticed Skylar was getting pissed at Whale (as she was) as he said, "The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins, so whatever is going on," He took the turnover from Skylar, "This is not the culprit."

"Well what else could it be?" Emma asked desperately.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out," Dr. Whale sighed. Emma was getting desperate as she asked, "He's going to be okay though, right?"

"Right now we just need to stabilize him because he's slipping away," Skylar gulped, "Is there anything else you can remember? Any little detail?"

"We've already told you everything- DO SOMETHING!" Skylar snapped. Emma pulled her away as she grabbed Henry's bag, and they both ignored Dr. Whale as he tried talking to them. Skylar did catch onto the end though, "… And right now there is now explanation. It's like…"

Emma filled in the blank for him, "Like Magic."

Emma picked up the book, and Skylar smiled when she saw her face change in shock. Emma looked up and smiled at Skylar who was looking at Henry worriedly.

"Where's my son?" Skylar and Emma's faces turned murderous as they heard Regina. Before Emma could make a move, Skylar grabbed Regina by the arm, and Emma held open a supply closet door. Skylar tossed Regina in, letting her hit a shelf in the process as Emma said, "You did this!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina asked as Emma slammed her into a pair of metal lockers. Regina was trying desperately to get out of Emma's grip as she said, "Stop this, my son-" Skylar cut Regina off, saying, "-Is sick because of you! The apple turnover you gave Emma- he ate it!"

"What? It was meant for you!"

"It's true isn't it?" Emma asked. Regina played dumb, saying, "What are you talking about?"

"It's true, isn't it!? All of it!?" Emma yelled. Regina leaned back against the lockers, nodding as she said, "Yes."

"I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone!?"

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!" Regina yelled, and that was when Skylar had enough and punched Regina. Emma let go of Regina in shock, and Regina fell to the floor looking up at Skylar who glared down at her with the same fury in her eyes as she had in the Enchanted Forest.

"He won't be anyone's unless you fix this!" Skylar snapped. Emma stood next to Skylar as she said, "You wake him up!"

"I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head and said, "That was the last of it…" Regina stood up and said to Emma, "It was supposed to put you to sleep!"

"What's it going to do to him?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head and said, "I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable."

"So… so he could," Skylar asked quietly.

"Yes," Regina said, just as quiet.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked as Skylar leaned her head against the door. Regina moved around the closet as she said, "We need help. There's one other person in this town who knows about this- knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold," Emma stated.

"Actually," Regina said, "He goes by Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes.

"Well at least it'll be slightly nicer to look at now that he's not green and sparkly," Skylar shrugged. Emma looked at her with wide eyes as Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop with Skylar and Regina behind her. She was still slightly shaken up that everything Henry had been trying to tell her was real, and that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming while the girl she had been living with was her childhood idol, Rae Hood. It was all a little… overwhelming.<p>

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of two believers?" Mr. Gold asked. Emma walked up to the counter and said, "We need your help."

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic element has fallen on our young friend," Mr. Gold looked at Regina, "I told you magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina said. Mr. Gold looked at Regina and said, "No, you should, but alas, we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" Emma asked.

"Of course… True Love, Ms. Swan- the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms, and break any curse; luckily for you, I happened to have bottled some," Mr. Gold said. Regina seemed to be in as much shock as Skylar as she asked, "You did?"

"How the hell did you manage that?" Skylar asked with raised eyebrows. Mr. Gold smirked and said, "Funny you should ask that, since the bottle I have is made from you and your love's hair."

Skylar was confused- what love?

She voiced that, saying, "What love?"

"I see you don't remember everything just yet… what do you remember?" Mr. Gold asked Skylar. Skylar placed her hands on the counter in front of her and said, "Like I would tell you. Now- on with the True Love potion."

Mr. Gold held his hands up in surrender as he said, "When I took some hair from you," Skylar nodded, remembering it vaguely, "I also took some of James' that was on his cloak. I had taken some hair from Snow White previously, and I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. It was so powerful that I used Snow and James' on the parchment of the Dark Curse when I created it- just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the Savior. That's why I can break the curse," Emma stated. Mr. Gold nodded and said, "Now you're getting it."

"I don't know about you three, but I don't care about breaking the curse- all I care about is saving Henry," Skylar shrugged. Emma nodded in agreement, and Mr. Gold said, "Which is why it's your lucky day. I used your parents' entire potion on the Dark Curse, but Rae's is still untouched," Skylar's eyebrows rose, "I saved it for a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch, now where is it?" Emma demanded and Skylar smirked.

"Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you," Mr. Gold said. Skylar looked down and thought about where it would be as Regina said, "Enough riddles; what we do?"

"You and Rae do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold answered. Regina couldn't let it go as she said, "He's my son; it should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son," He pointed at Emma, "And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

Skylar noticed Emma slightly straighten up her back, and she couldn't help but say, "Now that you know who your parents are and what role you play in this, you seem to be getting a little cocky, aren't you?"

Emma shot her a glare as Regina smiled and Mr. Gold smirked. Emma turned to Mr. Gold and said, "I can do it."

"Don't trust him," Regina said, shaking her head. Skylar sighed and said, "I would rather not trust the previously green sparkly con-man, but do we really have a choice?"

Mr. Gold, ignoring Skylar's insult, said to Regina, "That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked. Mr. Gold looked at Regina and said, "Tell me your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Skylar's eyes widened as she remembered and said, "You twisted little bastard."

Mr. Gold smirked as Regina said, "You hid it with her!?"

"Not with her. In her," Mr. Gold corrected, "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" Emma asked, confused. Mr. Gold straightened up and said, "Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this," He opened the case that was in front of them and Skylar sighed as she saw the familiar sword. Emma looked up at Mr. Gold, saying, "What is that?"

"Your father's sword," Mr. Gold turned to Skylar who kept looking at the clock above Mr. Gold's head as he said, "Now Rae, I have something for you."

He pulled up another case and Skylar's eyebrow rose as Emma and Regina both looked confused at the case. Mr. Gold opened it to reveal two twin Claymore swords. Skylar grinned and picked them up, and said, "It feels nice to hold these guys again…"

Skylar swung them around easily, making Emma's eyes widen at the moves, Regina roll her eyes, and Mr. Gold smirk. Skylar sighed and placed them back in the case, saying, "I'll come back for them when the curse is broken. So I don't look like a weirdo walking around town with two swords on my waist… wait a second, where's my bow?"

Mr. Gold pointed behind her and Skylar turned and saw her bow carefully hung on the wall. She smiled and walked towards it, and reached out to touch it, but retracted her hand and said, "After the curse, Rae. After the curse."

Skylar turned around and said, "Let's get going before I get even more tempted to take my babies with me."

Then they all left the shop, heading for the hospital.

* * *

><p>As Emma left the room where Henry was in and Regina went in, Emma saw Skylar talking to a nurse, and said, "Skylar!"<p>

Skylar turned, said something to the nurse, and then walked over to Emma, saying, "Yeah?"

"You have to come with me; I don't know how to fight with a sword!" Emma begged Skylar. Skylar looked at Emma and said, "It's in your blood, it'll come to you- plus if worse comes to worse, just throw the sword at her."

Emma looked at Skylar, her eyes pleading as she said, "Please come with me."

Skylar shook her head and said, "I may be Rae Hood, and that may be my potion, but I don't who my True Love is, and 'Stilt-Mr. Gold said you had to do it. You'll be fine, Emma."

"B-But you're Rae Hood!"

Skylar nodded and said, "That's one of my names. Now I'm Skylar Blanchard too, and the Rae part has to agree with the Skylar part- I have to go watch over Henry."

Emma sighed and said, "Alright, fine. You're Rae Hood, there's no point in arguing."

Skylar nodded and said, "Exactly. Now go before something bad happens."

Emma turned around and was about to walk out of the hospital, but stopped and turned around, seeing Skylar looking down at the bracelet on her wrist with sad eyes and said, "Skylar?"

Skylar looked up at her and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… I know it's going to take a lot more than that to regain your trust, but-" Skylar cut Emma off, and said, "-Get me my potion and save Henry. **Then** we'll talk."

Emma nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing here?" James asked Rae as he saw her leaning against the entrance of the castle. Rae stood up and said, "Rumpelstiltskin has this idea that you can't fight the beast by yourself. I, on the other, believe that you can fight it whole-heartedly," James raised his eyebrow, "He brought me on as a… backup plan in-case you got killed."<em>

_James nodded and said, "Great."_

"_Hey, relax," Rae said to him, "You'll be fine. Plus you have me to help you now."_

_James nodded and they headed inside the castle._

* * *

><p>Skylar sat next to Henry on his hospital bed and said, "I thought I was supposed to be the one dying first? I am Rae Hood- with her life on the line 247, a badass sixteen year old…" Skylar sighed, "Just don't die. That's all I'm asking of you. Stay strong for me."

* * *

><p><em>"Where is the beast?" James asked the woman with the staff in purple as she finished sitting on her throne. Rae stood on the second floor, bow and arrow armed and ready as James held his sword out to the woman's throat.<em>

"_Where is the beast that reigns over this castle?" James asked again. Rae watched carefully as the woman lifted her hand, and with a wave, James was on his back on the ground. The woman stood up and said, "That would be me. But… beast is so harsh. I prefer Maleficent-" She was cut off by Rae letting her arrow out and imbed itself into the woman's glass ball, which shattered into pieces._

_Rae smirked and armed her bow again. She barely heard James say, "I'm gonna need a smaller egg."_

"_Such a shame… so handsome…" Maleficent said. James shot up from the floor, and Maleficent made all the lights go out._

_Rae couldn't see a thing and it was pissing her off a little bit._

_Rae heard laughing all around as did James as he started swinging his sword around aimlessly. James moved to the middle of the room as he said, "Show yourself, witch."_

_All the sudden, Rae and James heard growling. Rae slowly looked up as James slowly turned around, and they both saw that Maleficent was now a dragon._

_James immediately started running as Rae muttered, "I hate dragons…"_

_She started shooting arrows, drawing the attention away from James as Maleficent started towards Rae who immediately high-tailed it off the second level._

_As Rae disappeared from Maleficent's sight, and James was hiding, Maleficent blew fire around the room. As the dragon stuck its head in-between the pillars and looked around, Rae dashed across the room quietly and stopped next to James who pointed at the flaps on Maleficent's neck. Rae nodded in agreement- that was a good way to get the egg inside of her._

_Rae grabbed an arrow, and armed herself, taking a deep breath of air, and nodded at James. They both ran out and as James yelled, "COME ON!" Rae shot an arrow in Maleficent's eye. She roared and Rae quickly fixed her bow around her as she and James ran up the steps to the second level._

_As they got on the second level, Rae grabbed her bow and arrow as James jumped off of the balcony and onto the dragon. Rae fired an arrow at Maleficent, but since she was moving, Rae missed her mark and… the arrow went up Maleficent's nose. Rae couldn't resist the laugh that came out as Maleficent tried getting the arrow from her nose with her overly large hands._

_Rae quickly hopped off the second level and onto Maleficent as James shoved the egg into one of the flaps, successfully putting the egg inside of the dragon. Rae slid off Maleficent's tale and onto the ground, and headed towards a window as Maleficent tossed James off of her back. They both ran towards a window, and jumped out, successfully landing in the lake below._

_As they surfaced, they saw Maleficent's head out the window as she blew fire out of her mouth- Rae's arrow still lodged in her nose._

* * *

><p>"… And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, True Love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land. Waking up Snow White, and bringing light to the darkness…" Skylar sat next to Henry, her holding his hand, as she listened to Mary Margaret read Henry's book.<p>

Mary Margaret shut the book and held Henry's other hand. Skylar stood up and kissed Henry on the head, saying, "I'll give you two a moment…"

Skylar walked out of the room with her hands in her pockets as she headed to the cafeteria to get some coffee. As she passed a man, she didn't notice who it was, but he noticed her. He turned around and with wide eyes, he watched Skylar head into the cafeteria.

Jefferson's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"_So that was Rae Hood…"_ Jefferson thought. He shook his head and spared one last glance at the teenager who was standing at the coffee machine with a frown on her face, and walked down the hallway. He had a job to do.

Skylar was grabbing a coffee cup when she heard the overhead say, _"We need staff in ICU."_

Skylar dropped the cup, and ran down the hallway. She was stopped by Mary Margaret who wrapped her arms around Skylar as Dr. Whale and the nurses tried restarting Henry's heart. Skylar had tears falling down her face and was struggling in Mary Margaret's arms.

Henry couldn't die. He couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Rae walked out of the lake next to James, and Rae couldn't help the scowl that lined her face as she saw the sparkly green skinned swindler waiting for them.<em>

"_Impressive, dearies. Very impressive indeed," Rumpelstiltskin said to them, "Come warm yourselves."_

"_I have done what you've asked. Return my ring to me," James said as they walked closer. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and said, "Of course- you're in a bit of a rush. How rude of me…"_

_Rae rolled her eyes and took down her hood, squeezing out the water in her hair as Rumpelstiltskin held up James' ring and said, "With this, Prince Charming, you will find her."_

_As soon as James touched the ring, it started to glow. James headed towards the horses, and said, "Thank you."_

_Rae looked at Rumpelstiltskin and said, "The potion?"_

"_Here you are," Rumpelstiltskin said as he poofed a bottle out of thin air that held a bright blue liquid. Rae took it and started walking behind James towards the horses. Sadly, they weren't able to get there before Rumpelstiltskin said, "Something's missing." _

_James and Rae turned towards him, and dark red clouds covered them. They disappeared, revealing James in a red outfit that had sparkles and made him look like a prince. Rae, on the other hand, was in dark red tunic with black pants, her favorite black cloak over her with her swords and bow still on, as she had her black mask covering her face._

"_Now you both are ready for your big moments," Rumpelstiltskin grinned._

"_Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it?" James asked. Rae turned and headed towards the horses, needing to get the blue potion to its destination as Rumpelstiltskin said, "I'm a fan of True Love, dearie. And more importantly- what it creates."_

* * *

><p>As Emma and Regina walked into the hospital and made it up the stairs, they saw Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walking out of the room that Henry was in with sad faces. Emma zoned in on the teenager who was sitting in a chair next to the bed that Henry was in, holding his hand with tears streaming down her face.<p>

Emma knew this was not good.

"We did everything we could," Dr. Whale told them.

"I'm sorry. You're too late," Mother Superior told them. As Emma walked into the room, Skylar got out of the chair and moved away from Henry's body as Emma walked over to Skylar slowly. Skylar shook her head at Emma and ran over to the woman, collapsing her arms as she sobbed.

Rae didn't cry, but Skylar did. Emma held the teenager tightly as they both cried, and soon Skylar was able to let Emma go. Emma walked over to Henry's body, and she brushed his hair out of his face as she cried.

She leaned down and said, "I love you, Henry."

She kissed his forehead, and it was like a gust of wind pushed back on everyone.

Henry gasped as he woke up, and looked at Emma, saying, "I love you too… you saved me."

"You did it," Regina said with a smile.

Skylar smiled, but then she got dizzy. So many memories were flashing through her brain at the same time. She was having a hard time breathing as she blinked rapidly. Then everything went black.

Only Dr. Whale noticed Skylar fall as he rushed over to her, and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating faster than normal.

Mother Superior quickly came over and helped Dr. Whale get Skylar on a bed, and Henry sat up, noticing Skylar being moved onto a bed.

"What's wrong with Skylar?" Henry asked worriedly. Everyone then noticed Skylar's unconscious form, and they looked at Regina. Regina sighed and said, "I had to change a lot for Rae to get to being Skylar. Her personality, her emotions, and all of her memories. She had a lot more to... fix than everyone else…"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"She has to… reboot," Regina said. Henry stood up and went and stood by Skylar, holding her hand as she held his. Emma stood next to Henry, and a few minutes later, Skylar groaned and said, "Why does it feel like I just fell on my head?"

"Because you just fell on your head," Henry said to Skylar with a smile as she sat up. Skylar blinked and looked around the room. She then paused and looked at Henry with wide-eyes. She hopped off the bed, and picked him up, hugging him tightly, saying, "Don't do that ever again!"

Henry smiled and hugged her back as Emma watched them with a smile.

Emma then asked the question that Skylar was thinking, "What's going on?"

Regina looked around and she looked a little nervous now as Henry said, "The curse… I think you broke it…"

"That was True Love's kiss," Mother Superior said as she walked over to Henry and Emma. Regina then realized what was said, as she said, "No, no, no!"

"If I were you, _your Majesty_," Skylar mocked, "I'd find a place to hide."

"Henry," Regina said as she kneeled down in front of Henry who was still hugging Skylar's waist who had an arm wrapped around him, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

Henry gave her a small smile, and Regina then turned and left the room quickly.

When she left the room, Henry looked up at Skylar and Emma with a big smile.

* * *

><p><em>Rae went a different way than James went, heading towards a small cottage where a young boy was sick. She was riding fast, knowing he didn't have much time left.<em>

_Rae quickly got off her horse, set the potion on the ground in front of the cottage door with a note under it, and knocked on the door three times. She quickly got back on her horse, and headed towards where Snow White was._

_Robin Hood opened his door and looked around, not seeing anyone. He looked down and saw a small bottle with a bright blue liquid inside of it, and a note under it. He grabbed both, and read the note:_

_**Give Roland this. It will heal him.**_

_**Rae**_

_Robin looked around and stepped out of the house, yelling, "RAE!"_

_His twin didn't come out, and he realized she was long gone. Robin sighed but smiled as he read the note again, and then he headed inside the house to give his little boy the potion that his Aunt got for him._

_Robin didn't know how Rae got the potion._

_All he knew was that he was thankful she did- because Roland got healthy again._

* * *

><p>Henry was redressed and sitting back on his bed with Skylar sitting in front of him and Emma standing next to him when Skylar paused and said, "If the curse is broken… then why didn't we go back?"<p>

"I-I don't know," Henry said as he looked between Emma and Skylar. All the sudden, a woman dropped a pan, and Skylar and Emma both turned to the woman. Skylar stood up, and walked over to stand next to Emma who asked the woman, "You okay?"

The woman didn't answer Emma, and Skylar noticed why. There was a giant dark purple cloud heading towards them. Henry came and stood next to them, and Emma asked, "What is that?"

"Something bad," Henry answered as he hugged Skylar again. Skylar wrapped her arms around Henry as she said, "I have a feeling this has something to do with my True Love potion…"

"I think you're right," Emma said as she stood closer to Henry and Skylar.

As the cloud came closer to the hospital, Skylar said, "I am really starting to hate 8:15 AM."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON! Woo! Anyways, I loved all of the songs you all told me to listen to. They all really fit... but some of you did ask for my playlist, so here it is:<strong>

_**Losing Your Memory- Ryan Star**_**: ****Y****ou'll understand why I chose this song when you listen to it. **

_**Echo- Jason**** W****alke**_**_r_: A lot of Rae _and_ Skylar's feelings having to do with trust issues and her feelings that she won't let anyone see.**

_**Elastic Heart (feat. The Weekend & Diplo)- Sia**_**: Rae when she gets kidnapped by the band of thieves and then Regina, and she believes that no matter what they can't break her.  
><strong>

_**Safe and Sound (feat. the Civil Wars)- Taylor**_** Swift****: This is Skylar and Henry's song. (THIS SONG WILL BE ON MY PLAYLIST FOR EVERY SEASON THOUGH, SO I'M WARNING YOU NOW.)**

**It's a short playlist, but each song has a meaning behind it. I have a song for Rae and Peter for _every season_. Losing Your Memory by Jason Walker is their Season One song. And someone asked about Rumbelle ****(however you spell it)- it will be the same, Skylar is not getting involved in it. But to make some laughable moments, I'll have Rae walk in on them when they're having a "lovey-dovey" moment. It shall be interesting. ****But yeah, I hoped you liked the Season Finale for Season One :)**

**SEASON TWO IS GONNA BE EPIC BECAUSE SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN THAT NO ONE IS PREPARED FOR *cue evil laugh***

**P.S. Comments on the new cover? (I have an obsession with making covers for my stories, I'm sorry.)**

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	22. Broken

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- Broken<strong>

When the smoke cleared, the first thing Skylar felt was a pain that was all over her body. She hid it well by clenching her fists, and gritting her teeth but the pain didn't go away for a good ten minutes.

Emma stood next to Skylar, not noticing the teenager's pain, saying, "You know… this is terrifying."

"How so?" Skylar said, sounding normal even though her fists were clenched and her voice sounded strained. It was just Skylar and Emma, as Henry had gone to get dressed in the bathroom and Dr. Whale and the nurses had left the room. Emma didn't look down at Skylar as she started pacing, and said, "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming… that's-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Weird, strange, and slightly disturbing all in one?"

"Exactly. Plus, it's going to be strange when I see them… I mean I helped find my own father in a forest after he woke up from a coma and my mother was my roommate and best friend," Emma said as Skylar let out a breath of air when the pain from her chest left. Henry came out of the bathroom and he started to put all his stuff back in his backpack as Skylar slowly stood up and said, "You'll be fine. The most that Snow will do is hug you while she cries. I have no idea about James though."

"Who's James?" Emma asked as Henry joined them as they walked out the hospital doors.

"It's Prince Charming's real name," Henry said. Skylar nodded in agreement, and they started walking down the road.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Well we need to find David and Mary Margaret to… I don't know why we need to find them, it's just common instinct to. They are technically still a set of the rulers of the Enchanted Forest, which means that they hold a lot of power over everyone… and honestly I really don't feel scaring the shi- pee out of someone just yet."

Emma looked at Skylar with wide eyes as Henry grinned.

They soon found the dwarves, Red, Granny, and Snow and Charming. As they walked over, they heard Snow say, "Now… now I find my daughter."

Skylar held Henry back as Emma said, "So it's true…"

Emma looked nervous and freaked out as Mary Margaret and David looked like they were about to cry. Mary Margaret walked towards Emma slowly, and held her face in her hands. She then hugged her while crying as she said, "You found us."

Then David joined in on the hug, and Henry looked up and smiled at Skylar who rolled her eyes and let him go. Then Henry said one thing that made Skylar crack up, "Grandpa?"

Skylar held a hand over her mouth as Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so," David said with a laugh as he pulled Henry in for a hug. Mary Margaret then noticed Skylar and said, "Rae!"

She then tackled the teenager in a hug who slightly stiffened and then hugged the woman back, saying, "If it hadn't been twenty-eight years, I would've shoved you off me and threatened you."

"That only makes it more memorable," Mary Margaret said as she started crying again. She soon let Skylar go, and David smiled and said to Skylar, "Rae."

"James," Skylar said back with a little smirk on her face. Skylar's face broke out in a grin, and she hugged David tightly who hugged her back. Emma looked at them with raised eyebrows and said to her mom, "I thought Rae Hood didn't like physical interaction."

"She doesn't," Mary Margaret said with a smile, "But the last time she saw James was when he was…"

"Dead," Skylar filled in as she was tackled in another hug by Ruby. Skylar sighed and said, "I'm supposed to be tough and uncaring. Why do I feel like a soft person with all these people hugging me," Ruby let go of her at that moment, "I don't like the feeling."

Mary Margaret laughed and Henry said, "She did it. She saved you."

"She saved all of us," Mary Margaret said as she looked at Emma.

"I- well-" Emma had no idea what to say as Skylar rolled her eyes and thought, _"Well she definitely got James' speaking technique. Which is- let Snow do the talking."_

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Leroy asked. Skylar had to agree with them- if the curse was broken, then why were they still there? They should be back in the Enchanted Forest. At that thought, Skylar's mind wandered to Peter- _Was he still in Neverland? Did he miss her? Did he think about her? Did he still love her? _Skylar's thoughts were cut off as David said, "That, my friend, is an excellent question."

"Oh not the formal language," Skylar groaned which Henry giggled at. Sneezy sneezed, and said, "What was that smoke?"

"Who did this?"

"What was that smoke?"

"And why?"

"And what was that smoke?" All the dwarves rambled at once.

"Magic," They all turned to Mother Superior who walked over to them, "It's here. I can feel it."

"So that's what the little bastard did with my potion…" Skylar muttered under her breath. Only David heard her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Skylar simply said, "I'll explain later."

"Magic?" Henry asked as he walked over to Mother Superior, "In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy- do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust- matters are complicated now," Mother Superior explained as Henry held onto Skylar's hand again. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Leroy said, "Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it- the Queen."

"No, wait," Emma objected, "It wasn't Regina."

"It was Mr. Gold," Skylar corrected.

* * *

><p>They started walking down the street towards Mr. Gold's shop, and Henry was holding onto Skylar's hand as she stood on Emma's right side as Snow and Charming stood on her left.<p>

"Is there anything you want to ask us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town?" Emma corrected. Mary Margaret looked a little flustered as she said, "Shouldn't we talk about **it**, first?"

"What?" Emma asked. Skylar rolled her eyes, Emma was so dense.

"Us, your life, everything?" Mary Margaret questioned. Emma shook her head and said, "Could we maybe do everything later? Like, with a glass of wine, or… several bottles."

"I know it's a lot to take in- for all of us," James started.

"And we don't want to push, but we have waited for this moment for so long-" Mary Margaret wasn't able to finish as Emma stopped and turned towards her parents, saying, "-Yeah, so have I! I have thought about this moment my entire life. I have imagined who you might be. But out of all the scenarios I concocted, my parents being…"

Skylar filled in the blank for her, "Snow White and Prince Charming, AKA fairytale characters?"

Emma nodded in response and said, "I just need a little time, that's- that's all."

Skylar suddenly heard angry yelling, and turned around, seeing an angry mob. David saw what Skylar was looking at, and said, "Snow…"

Mary Margaret looked also, and they saw Archie running towards them as he said, "There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale has whipped everyone into a frenzy, they're going to Regina's house, and they're going to kill her."

"Great, let's watch," Leroy said, and Skylar raised her hand and said, "I agree!"

Henry looked up at her with wide eyes and Skylar corrected herself, saying, "Uh- I do **not** agree."

Henry nodded at her as a Archie said, "No, no. We cannot stoop to her level-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-I thought I was already at her level, if not below…"

"You've changed," Archie told her, "But no matter who Regina is, and what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right. Please," Henry begged, "She's still my mom."

Skylar sighed and said, "Sadly, Henry's right."

"We have to stop them," Emma agreed with a sigh. David nodded and said, "If the blue fairy is right and magic is back, then Regina could have her powers back…"

"They could be marching into a slaughter…" Skylar trailed off. David and Mary Margaret shared a look, nodded, and then everyone started running behind the mob.

* * *

><p>As they ran up the steps towards Regina's house, Skylar stopped and said, "I can't go in there with all those people."<p>

"What? Why?" Emma asked. Skylar gave her a look and said, "I'm still Rae Hood. People want me dead too."

"Skylar, for me! Please!" Henry begged. Skylar groaned and said, "Someone better save **my** ass for once," Her voice lowered, "Because Peter isn't here at the moment..."

Dr. Whale was about to start strangling Regina when Emma ran up to him, saying, "Let her go!"

Emma pushed Dr. Whale's hands away from Regina's neck as he said, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am still the Sheriff!" Emma snapped. David then ran up behind Emma, saying, "And because she saved you! All of you!"

"And it doesn't matter what Regina did, it does not justify this!" Mary Margaret yelled as Skylar held Henry close to her- lots of people were looking at her with very nasty glares. Skylar knew they didn't know who she was because she didn't have the mask on, and people didn't know her other without it. They were just glaring at her because she was helping prevent Regina's death.

"We are not murderers here," Emma said to Whale.

"Well we're not from this world," Whale countered. David headed over to Whale and said, "Okay, Whale- we're done."

"Back off," Whale said to David, "You're not my prince."

"...Who are you, Whale?" David asked with narrowed eyes. Skylar paused- who was Whale in the book? Skylar looked down at Henry who shrugged in response.

"That's my business."

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it," David told him. Mary Margaret then got on top of the stairs to make the attention mpve to herself as she said, "And Regina's death, _won't_ provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly- ours."

Emma looked back at Skylar with raised eyebrows and Skylar quietly told her, "You better get used to it- they do this all the time."

Whale apparently couldn't resist as he tried going for Regina again. But before he could get to her, Skylar had let go of Henry and stepped in front of Whale, right in front of Regina. Whale stopped right before he bumped into Skylar and said, "Well the great Rae Hood," There were gasps, "Going to kill me?"

"Nope," Skylar grinned, "Just this."

She kneed him in the crotch, and Whale fell to the ground. Skylar smirked and said, "Works every time."

"Maybe you should lock up Rae Hood before she gets back into her old habit," Skylar heard someone yell. Mary Margaret looked at Skylar and said, "Rae has changed. She won't hurt anyone. Right, Rae?"

Skylar had a tight smile as she said, "Don't piss me off and I won't hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Henry was holding Skylar's hand as they both watched Emma, Mary Margaret, and David lock Regina up.<p>

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked as she turned to face them.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" David asked as Skylar felt a sharp shooting pain in her hand. She grit her teeth and Henry looked up at her worried as Skylar her eyes tightly, breathing deeply.

Skylar opened her eyes after the pain was gone and noticed Henry was looking at her, looking very scared. Skylar smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, saying, "I'm fine, kiddo. Just a little cramp."

Skylar knew it was a lie, but she didn't want to worry Henry. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she had to figure out what was happening before she told anyone. If she told anyone at all.

"…That land is gone," Skylar heard as she zoned back in. Skylar's eyes widened slightly. If the land was gone, then so was Robin… unless he was here…

"_But I didn't see him anywhere…"_ Skylar thought. Skylar looked back up as Mary Margaret told David, "We should get to Gold."

Skylar and Henry followed Emma, Mary Margaret, and David out of the station, with the thought still very prominent in Skylar's mind.

* * *

><p>Henry hugged Skylar one more time, and said, "Be careful. I want to have a sister to come back to."<p>

"I'm not going anywhere," Skylar said to him with a smile. She kissed him on the head once more, and pulled out of the window. As Skylar walked over to Mary Margaret and David, Emma told Ruby, "Keep him safe, Ruby."

Skylar noticed the look on Mary Margaret's face, and hit David's shoulder with her own as Ruby's car pulled away from the curb. David took notice of the look and told Mary Margaret, "Don't push it, Snow."

"I won't," Mary Margaret said back. Skylar scoffed and said, "Right."

"You guys ready?" Emma asked the three as she walked over to them. Immediately, Mary Margaret said, "We need to talk."

"I- well- I don't- just- I don't want to talk," Emma said nervously. Skylar shared a look with David as Mary Margaret said, "I do. Okay, Gold can wait. I can't… I mean you're my _daughter_, and I want to talk to you. I know that we _have_ talked. But… we didn't know that we were talking," David scratched the back of his head as Skylar awkwardly shifted, "We talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about… one-night stands in the like."

David replayed what Mary Margaret said in his head, and said, "One-night stands?"

"Whale," Mary Margaret answered quickly, probably not wanting to talk about it. David, on the other hand, was not having that as he said, "Whale!?"

"We were cursed! That is neither here nor there," Mary Margaret said, trying to end the conversation. She turned to Emma and said, "The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter and now we do, and- so… please, let's talk."

While Mary Margaret was talking to Emma, Skylar had been patting David on the back, silently comforting him as he was still in shock over the one-night stand news.

"Okay," Emma said quietly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"We're together- finally," Skylar couldn't help but find the conversation awkward as she slowly stepped away and headed towards a stand that was selling fruit. The man saw Skylar and ran away quickly. Skylar simply shrugged and grabbed some grapes, popping them in her mouth as she pretended to not be listening to the conversation the family was having, when in fact she was.

"And I can't help but think that you're not happy about it," Skylar heard Mary Margaret say. Emma looked at her parents as she said, "Oh, I am, but- see-" Emma sighed, "Here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing- that my parents sent me away-" Mary Margaret cut Emma off, saying, "We did that to give you your best chance."

"You did it for everyone because that's who you are," Emma said as she looked between them, "Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses, and that's great and amazing and wonderful," Emma sighed, "But it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life I've been alone."

Skylar couldn't help but think, _"Twenty eight years… how old am I anyways?" _She started counting it up in her head as Mary Margaret said, "But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed too."

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?"

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Come on, let's just go find Gold… where's Skylar?"

Skylar finished stuffing the grapes in her mouth and ran over saying, "Here!"

It honestly sounded like _"smhere"_ but Emma got the gist and they all started walking Gold's shop.

Behind Emma and Skylar, David held Mary Margaret's hand as he grabbed his wallet and placed a ten on the stand for the vender. As Mary Margaret and David walked behind the two girls, David had one thought, _"Same old Rae."_

* * *

><p>As Skylar, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David walked into Gold's shop, he was pouring tea into a set of cups. Emma walked straight up to the counter. Mr. Gold closed the top on the lid of the teapot, and asked Emma, "What can I do for you?"<p>

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma snapped.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific."

David covered Skylar's mouth and said, "You know damn well what we're talking about."

He let go of Skylar's mouth and she glared at him. He knew that if he hadn't covered her mouth, she would've threatened Gold and then most likely throw something very pointy at Gold's head. And being Rae Hood- one out of a million times did she miss her target.

"You double-crossed Emma, took your potion from her," Mary Margaret clarified.

"Which is my true love," Skylar glared.

"And did who knows what to this town," David finished.

"And worst of all, you risked Henry's life," Emma said with a glare.

"Well that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold said back. Skylar couldn't resist anymore and said, "Maybe we don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

David held Skylar back as she was ready to hit the man as Gold laughed and said, "Really, dearie?"

He moved around the counter and looked Emma and said, "Allow me to answer some of your questions with a few of my own, alright? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?"

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken?"

Emma nodded.

"And let's see, Ms. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited," Gold looked at Skylar, "Seems like rather, a… punch in the face. I deserve a thank you."

Skylar cracked her knuckles as David placed his hands on Skylar's shoulders, telling her no.

"Twist my words all you want, piss Skylar off all you want- she won't mind getting back at you," Emma said as Skylar smirked, "What was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know… magic," Gold shrugged.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked, and right after Gold said, "Not telling," The ground started shaking and they all grabbed things to hold onto. Skylar spotted her bow about to fall and she dove for it, successfully catching it right before it hit the ground. She let out a breath of air as she heard Emma say, "What the hell was that?"

David helped Skylar up, and they all looked out the windows on the door and heard a roar like sound as the lights flickered and light bulbs we getting blown out- all why the wind was blowing papers around the streets.

"That is my gift to you," Gold said which brought Skylar, Mary Margaret, and David's attention back to him, "That is going to take care of Regina."

The ground shook again and more lights blew out as Skylar saw a car crash.

"Emma, come on," Mary Margaret said. David walked towards her as he said, "We need to go take care of this."

"We're not done," Emma told Mr. Gold who replied, "Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor."

Skylar saw her quiver of arrows behind the counter, hopped over the counter, grabbed her quiver, and hopped back over the counter as David, Mary Margaret, and Emma walked out the door. Mr. Gold didn't make a move as he saw Skylar grab the quiver of arrows. As Skylar headed out the door, she said, "These are mine so technically it's not stealing."

She shut the door behind her as she put her quiver of arrows back over her shoulders.

* * *

><p>As David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Skylar ran into the Sheriff's station, Emma asked Skylar, "Is that a bow and arrow?"<p>

"I **am **Rae Hood," Skylar said as she grabbed an arrow and armed her bow as they ran into the room with the cells. They immediately saw this black thing sucking something out of Regina. Skylar was the only one who knew what is was- it was a Wraith that was sucking out Regina's soul because (as Skylar guessed) Gold had marked her.

David threw a chair at the Wraith while Skylar dug her lighter out of her pocket. She quickly lit her arrow on fire, and shot it at the Wraith, successfully hurting it.

Then Skylar got tossed down the hall with David, and they both dove out of the way as they saw a desk sliding towards them.

Mary Margaret noticed Skylar's lighter on the ground and grabbed it, taking the can of hairspray; bug spray (whatever it was) and made a flamethrower of the two and shot it at the Wraith.

It yelled out in pain, and flew out a window. As it left, Skylar stood next to David and said, "I think we got out of shape…"

David chuckled and said, "I think you're right."

Emma ran over and helped Regina stand up from where she was on the ground, breathing heavily as she asked, "What the hell was that thing?"

Skylar took her lighter back from Mary Margaret as she said, "It was a Wraith- a soul-sucker."

"Did I…" Mary Margaret trailed off.

"Kill it?" Regina filled in, "No. It's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. Me."

"So how do we kill it?" Emma asked. Skylar grabbed her now blackened arrow off the floor as she said, "You can't. There's no way you can kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," Emma sighed.

"No, we don't. Regina does."

Skylar raised her eyebrows at David and said, "I would love to see her head on a stick, but we can't just let her die."

"Why not?" David asked, "Then it goes away and we're safe."

"That's quite an example you're setting for your daughter."

"No! You don't get to judge us!" David snapped.

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from?" Regina asked him.

"Gold," Skylar said with a shrug.

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma stated, "She's not dying."

"What?" Skylar whined. Emma shot Skylar a look and Skylar pouted, saying, "Fine."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>As they stood in Regina's office in City Hall, Regina opened a box that looked like it was a hat box. She didn't take it out though, and said, "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?"<p>

"Yes," Emma said with a nod. Regina smiled a small smile, and pulled out the hat. Emma looked at it and said, "The hat. You had it all along."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked Emma, confused. Skylar sat in a chair, her eyes shut, not really paying attention to the conversation as she listened to her surroundings.

"That's Jefferson's hat," Emma said. Regina played dumb and said, "Who's Jefferson?"

Emma didn't get to respond as David and Mary Margaret walked through the doors, holding a bunch of brooms. David looked down at the ones in his hand as he said, "Torches for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I?"

"I'm older than you," Skylar grinned as she stood next to him. David looked down at Skylar and said, "Oh really?"

"You're forty-eight. I'm seventy-three," Skylar said as the other three women talked. David looked at her wide-eyed and said, "You're old."

Skylar hit him on the arm as he laughed and when they looked up, they saw all three women looking at them. Skylar simply blinked and said, "You Ready?"

They headed through a secret door that went through to the conference room in City Hall as Regina said, "It will open a portal to our world. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh yeah. Just that," David said sarcastically.

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone," Mary Margaret said as Skylar handed David her lighter. She then started laying a few of her arrows out on a table, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that David got, and drizzled the tips of her arrows with it. She still had a good three dozen or so in her quiver, so she was okay if anything happened.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists… well that's banishing it to oblivion," Regina explained as Skylar helped David light the end of one of the brooms. It wasn't lighting and Skylar was getting slightly annoyed. When it was lit, she grabbed one of her arrows and started to light it when the lights started flickering. They all paused simultaneously.

"Regina," Emma said as Skylar lit her arrow and loaded it onto her bow and pulled the bow string back, ready to fire when the Wraith came through the doors. Mary Margaret was holding the lighter and one of Skylar's arrows, prepared to hand them to her as Skylar shot the flaming arrows at the Wraith.

"I'm trying," Regina said as the doors starting shaking. Skylar glanced down at Regina to see her spinning the hat. It wasn't opening a portal.

The doors opened right as they heard the Wraith roar.

As the Wraith came through the door, David ran at it with his broom as Skylar shot an arrow at it. As Mary Margaret lit another arrow for Skylar and handed it to her, Emma said, "Regina!"

"I know," Regina said as Skylar shot another arrow at the Wraith, making it yell in pain. Skylar noticed she wasn't getting anywhere with her arrows (which was pissing her off) and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table, and lined the railing with it. Mary Margaret got what Skylar was doing, and yelled, "DAVID!"

He shut the gate- while he was on the opposite side of them- and lit the railing with his broom.

"Hurry!" David yelled to Regina who said, "It's not working!"

Skylar kept firing her arrows as David tried sticking the Wraith with his broom, and Emma asked, "What is the problem?"

"Magic- it's different here," Regina said. Skylar turned and watched Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder right as she spun it, and the hat opened a portal. It made Skylar's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline as Regina looked at Emma, shocked.

The Wraith then hit David out of the way, and David yelled, "It's coming!"

It came straight for Regina who hadn't moved out of the way yet. Emma pushed Regina out of the way, but the Wraith grabbed Emma's foot. Skylar grabbed Emma's arm and tried pulling her back, but it was no use.

Skylar fell in the portal, right behind Emma with a, "OH SHIT!"

"NO!" Mary Margaret yelled as she watched them fall in, "I'm not losing her again! And I'm not losing Rae either!"

Mary Margaret then jumped in and right as David jumped over the wall, the portal shut, and he was stuck.

* * *

><p>Henry walked into City Hall with Ruby and saw Regina chocking David with a bunch of vines. He immediately yelled, "Mom!"<p>

She stopped and turned towards Henry, saying, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Henry asked sadly.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

The vines let go of David and he fell to the ground with a thud, gasping for air.

"Where's my mom, where's Skylar, where's-" Henry was cut off by Regina saying, "They're gone. They fell through a portal, they're… Henry, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again," Henry said with tears in his eyes. Regina shook her head and said, "No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then prove it! Get Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me- leave everyone alone!" Henry said, shaking his head.

"Well where will you go?"

"With me," David said, standing up. Regina turned towards him and David walked over to Henry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They walked out of the room, and Ruby followed them.

* * *

><p>As Henry and David walked into Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry dropped his bag in a chair and leaned on the counter, looking at the picture frame in front of him.<p>

It was a picture of Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was taking the picture and Skylar was in-between Emma and Mary Margaret. They were all wearing happy smiles.

"Henry?" David said, trying to get his attention. Henry looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"Don't worry. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Skylar are alive," David told him. Henry looked up at David, doubt clear in his eyes as he said, "How do you know?"

"I have faith."

"But-" David cut Henry off, saying, "-Henry, come here," David kneeled in front of Henry, "I will find them. I will always find them."

A few minutes later, Henry went up the stairs to Skylar's room to sleep. He had told David he wanted to sleep there because it was familiar to him. David didn't object.

As Henry climbed onto Skylar's bed, he took notice of the framed picture on her bedside table beside her clock. It was a picture of the two of them. Skylar had her head on top of Henry's with a grin as Henry smiled at the camera. It was the day Skylar took Henry to the town fair that Storybrooke had two years ago.

They had just finished winning a game and he had won a giant white stuffed bear that had a black bow around its neck. Henry remembered that Skylar had his giant stuffed bear under her arm in the picture. It wasn't shown, but Henry knew it was there.

He turned and looked at the same bear that was sitting on Skylar's window seat. He got up and grabbed the bear, and pulled down the covers to her bed. He tucked the bear in next to him, wrapping his arms around it, and fell asleep, thinking about his older sister.

* * *

><p>As Mulan was explaining things to Aurora, they heard movement from the ground where the Wraith came up. Mulan ran over, un-sheathing her sword. She looked at the debris and said, "Something's in there…"<p>

"Stay back," Mulan told Aurora who was behind her. Aurora did as told, but said, "What did it bring?"

Mulan re-sheathed her sword, and started moving a big piece of debris as Aurora said, "What is it? What did it bring?"

Aurora moved by Mulan and they both stared down at what was under the giant piece of rock.

"Mulan, what is that?"

"That? **That** is what brought the Wraith here. **That's** what killed our prince," Mulan said with a glare as she looked down.

They were both looking at the three people that laid at their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something's wrong with Skylar... DUN DUN DUUUUUN.<strong>

**Anyways, I have decided that I am going to make a video for each season. The video that I have posted (with a link on my profile) is the video for Season One. I will do a video for Season Two now. It will take me a couple days, but I will make it. Someone also asked me to make a video for a pairing with their song. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll do it.**

**P.S. I'm glad you were all so happy with the Season Finale.**

**P.S.S. I will try and put some Peter in the next Chapter because yes, the Shadow is still watching Rae meaning that he knows she now has her memories back :) xx**

************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)************


	23. We Are Both

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- We Are Both<strong>

Skylar wanted to stab both of the women on the horses in front of her repeatedly. When she had first woken up, her arms and legs were tied together, but her mouth wasn't covered or stuffed with first thing the manly-chick-warrior had said to her was, "Who are you and why did you bring the Wraith here to kill our Prince?"

Skylar had simply raised her eyebrow and said, "Pardon me, but you have obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I didn't kill your prince, I didn't bring anything here to kill your prince, and I sure as hell don't care that your prince is dead. Now let me go before I kill you both."

Mary Margaret had then woken up and had said to Skylar, "What did you do now?"

"She has already threatened us and insulted my love," The brunette had told Mary Margaret with her eyes on Skylar, with a glare that made Skylar roll her eyes. Skylar's thoughts showed on her face as she thought, _"She really needs help if she wants to look intimidating at all."_

From there on the three women were not very good friends.

Skylar was currently being pulled behind two horses with her glare dead set on the back of the spoiled brunette's head. Because of her, Skylar's mouth was bound, and she had a red slap mark on her right cheek because of the manly-warrior-chick. Skylar wanted to hurt these women a lot.

Mary Margaret looked over at Emma and nodded at Skylar. Both women- who were also being dragged behind the horses- looked at Skylar who had a black cloth wrapped around her head that covered her mouth- preventing her from talking. Her face was still red from the slap, and her face also showed how many violent thoughts were running through her head at the moment.

As the horses stopped moving, Mary Margaret looked up at the warrior woman, and asked, "What is this place?"

"Our home," Was her short reply.

Then Skylar, Mary Margaret, and Emma started getting dragged behind the horses again.

When they made it to the camp, Skylar's cloth was still wrapped around her head so the manly-warrior-chick took it off of her mouth and said, "Stay quiet."

"I'll do what I want, when I want," Skylar snapped at her. Mary Margaret, who was beside her, hit Skylar's elbow with her's. Skylar simply looked over at her with a blank look that read, _"I'm not going to be any nicer."_

They were then forced to start walking into the camp. All the people looked at them with shock and worry plastered on their faces. Skylar just walked behind Emma and Mary Margaret, annoyed and tired.

"It's like they're refugees," Emma said as she looked at Mary Margaret and Skylar. Mulan immediately snapped, "We're survivors."

"Well good for you," Skylar muttered sarcastically.

Emma and Skylar did not expect what happened next.

Mary Margaret turned towards the spoiled brunette and threw her knee into the girl's stomach and yelled, "Emma, Skylar, run!"

They did as they were told until Skylar heard a whip-like sound hitting something. Skylar turned around and saw Mary Margaret on the ground, and ran towards her immediately, saying, "Snow!"

Emma turned when she heard Skylar, and saw her mother on the ground and ran back too, saying, "Mary Margaret!"

Skylar rolled Mary Margaret over to see that she was knocked out cold. Emma looked up at the manly-warrior-chick, saying, "What did you do!?"

Skylar looked up at manly-warrior-chick as she said, "Take them to the pit!"

Skylar stood up, and even with her hands bound, she quickly got the woman in a choke hold. Emma looked at Skylar wide-eyed as she was choking the life out of the black-haired woman and said, "Skylar, let her go."

Skylar, with gritted teeth, looked up at Emma and reluctantly let go of the woman. Manly-warrior-chick coughed as she glared at Skylar, who looked down at her and said, "Some warriors you got here. They've really got your back…"

Skylar then walked into the hole that Mary Margaret and Emma were pushed into while she was talking to the woman. Skylar immediately walked over to Mary Margaret and Emma. Emma was leaning over Mary Margaret's unconscious form as she said, "Wake up, come on!"

Skylar leaned down on one knee as she said, "Snow, can you hear me!?"

She tried a few more things, but after a few minutes she gave up and sighed when her friend didn't wake up. She stood up and looked around the cave, trying to find a sharp rock or object to cut off the rope that was keeping her hands tied together. She was stopped short though, as she heard a voice ask, "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked the woman who Skylar just took notice to. Skylar narrowed her eyes, but saw a sharp rock on the ground and headed towards it. She leaned down and picked it up as the woman said, "A friend," The woman walked out from the shadows, "My name is Cora."

Skylar's eyes widened slightly at the name, but she dropped the rock as she felt an intense pain in her left hand and arm. She leaned her head against the wall and Emma asked, "Skylar, are you okay?"

"Fine," Skylar ground out as she tried blocking out the pain like she always did. It didn't work though, and Skylar realized she had this pain constantly when she had come back from Neverland, but ignored it because she had pretty much hardened herself (even more than before) after she got ripped away from Peter. She didn't bother with physical pain because her emotional pain was too much. She had barely felt it then.

_"Then again it never did hurt this much. It's like it's amplified by ten thousand,"_ Skylar thought.

Skylar was about to think about what could've done this while she was in Neverland when the pain got too much, and she collapsed onto her knees. Emma quickly ran over to her, saying, "Skylar, Skylar, are you okay?"

Then the pain suddenly stopped and Skylar looked up at Emma, saying, "I-I'm fine. Just a headache."

Emma gave her a disbelieving look, and Skylar said, "I'm not telling you even if I knew. You don't need to worry."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Skylar heard. She looked over at Cora and said, "Stay over there. No one asked for your help."

"Skylar!" Emma scolded. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma, and said, "Oh shove it. I'm older than you, I can do what I want."

"You're not older than me," Emma snapped back. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Who's seventy-three? Oh right, not you."

Emma sighed as she looked down at Rae who was cutting her ropes with a rock. She knew something was wrong with Skylar, and, as always, the teenager-well... seventy-three year old- was masking her feelings with sarcasm and mean words.

* * *

><p><em>Rae was headed up to talk to Peter about teaching the Lost Boys how to shoot bow and arrows (some of them were terrible shots) when she heard Felix say, "Rae believed the vision. She was heartbroken."<em>

"_Good, I don't want her leaving anytime soon," She heard Peter say as she heard him walking around. Rae paused and listened closer as she heard Felix say, "Are you sure we couldn't have done it in a gentler way-" Peter cut Felix off, saying, "-You heard her. The only reason she was staying was because of us. It meant she wanted to leave, Felix. She wanted to go back to him."_

"_But-" Felix then shut up, and Rae knew that Peter probably gave him one of his glares. She turned and walked down a couple steps when she heard Felix start heading towards the door. Rae then started walking forwards again when she saw Felix. She gave him a small smile, and the boy gave her one back and headed out the door._

_Rae took a deep breath and walked into the room that Peter was in. Peter turned around when he heard her, and said, "Hello, love-" Rae cut him off, saying,"-Are you trying to hurt me? Get back at me?"_

_Peter's eyebrows scrunched up his eyebrows as he chuckled, saying, "No."_

"_Why did you do it then?" Rae asked as she looked up at him. Peter looked at her confused, saying, "What are you talking abo- you heard me and Felix talking, didn't you?"_

_Rae nodded and said, "Yeah."_

"_I didn't want you to leave."_

"_I gathered that, but why?"_

_Peter paused and didn't answer so Rae simply said, "Please don't talk to me."_

_She turned and started heading out, but Peter ran forwards and caught her hand, turning her back towards him as he said, "No, Rae… please."_

"_Why? Why can't you tell me?" Rae asked, frustrated, "You've already declared I'm yours which I have no problem with… but why do you such a problem with me leaving to go see Robin?"_

"_Because…" Peter trailed off. Rae looked up at him and said, "I'm going now. Don't talk to me."_

_Rae pulled her hand out of his grip and Peter said, "Because I love you, Rae. I didn't want you to go because my father abandoned me here, and I was afraid that since I fell in love with you that once you went back to the Enchanted Forest to see your brother, that you wouldn't ever come back to me. And the thought terrified me. I had to come up with something to make you stay with me."_

_Rae turned around to look at Peter and walked towards him, saying, "Haven't you learned already?"_

_Peter looked confused and Rae said, "I'm yours. Which means if I leave- I'm coming back. It might take a while, but I will come back. I promise."_

"_How do I know you're not lying to me?"_

_"Why would I lie to the boy that I'm in love with?"_

* * *

><p>The shadow flew into the tree house, landing next to Peter Pan, making the boy look at him. He turned towards the shadow, saying, "You're supposed to be watching Rae; what are you doing here?"<p>

"I have news," Peter raised his eyebrow, "The curse has been broken. Rae has her memories back."

A smile grew on Peter's face as the shadow said, "She should be back in Neverland in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but a cute chapter I think. :)<br>**

**I have news: A NEW RAE/PETER VIDEO IS UP. The link is on my profile, labeled- _Peter & Rae Video._**

**Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday. I was really focused on finishing the video. If you also notice, LINES FROM THIS CHAPTER ARE IN THE VIDEO. **

**Also, I read a comment that someone thought Rae was pregnant- my response: No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n****o, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, TO INFINITY AND BEYOND, _NO_. And someone PMed me asking if Rae and Peter have ever slept together- like really _slept_ together. I never actually thought about it, but since they were so in love with each other- yeah, I guess they did. I'm not going into detail on it, so please don't ask me to.**

**P.S. ****But yes, I hope you liked this chapter and the fluffiness of *insert Rae and Peter's ship name which is still undecided* BTW a poll is on my profile for the ship name even though it's a stupid thing to have a poll of, but polls are fun, so who cares?  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I was going to say something else, but I can't remember what is was. So when I do remember, it will be in the next author's note at the end of the next chapter :)**

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**************


	24. You & I- Happy Valentine's Day!

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Valentine's Day present to all my lovely readers:<em>**

Rae was bored. Not the_, "oh there's nothing to do even though there's a lot of things to do around me,"_ bored, but the, "_there is literally nothing to do because I'm on an island with a bunch of boys and they've all suddenly disappeared,_" bored.

The Lost Boys (including Peter and Felix) had up and left early that morning with Peter giving her a kiss on the head, saying, "Stay here, love. We'll be back soon."

It'd been six hours since he had told her that. In that time, Rae had successfully shot all the apples around her with an arrow, tossed a knife in every tree, sliced open a coconut (which is very hard to do), and cussed out Peter in her head in four different languages- French, German, Spanish, and Russian. Rae was bored.

Usually when Rae was bored and Peter was busy, she'd bug Felix. If Felix was busy, she'd go play with one of the Lost Boys- Peter took Felix and **every single **Lost Boy with him to wherever he went.

Rae sighed and leaned back against a tree trunk, thinking of things to do. She then stood up and started walking through the woods towards the beach. As she walked, she remembered the first time she woke up in Peter's tree house…

_Rae groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, and then resorted to blinking them to see straight again. She slowly got off whatever she was laying on, and looked around. She saw that she was laying on a hammock, and she was in a… treehouse._

_Rae raised an eyebrow and headed towards her weapons which were laying on a desk with her cloak. She made sure all of her stuff was there (which it was,) but before she could do anything else she heard footsteps coming towards the door which led to the room where she was in._

_Rae immediately grabbed one of her knives and threw it just as the door opened, and the boy who had walked in, ducked just in time, saying, "No need to throw knives at the person who saved your life, darling."_

_Rae then noticed it was the boy who had saved her from getting herself decapitated, and sighed, saying, "Sorry."_

_He nodded and stood up, saying, "You passed out and I brought you here where I wrapped up your arms. You've been asleep for the past three days."_

"_Where is here?" Rae asked as she headed towards the balcony that seemed very nice even though she was in a tree._

"_My treehouse."_

Rae smiled at the memory, and pushed through some more of the branches and leaves of the jungle. When she made it through them, she smiled, seeing that she was at the beach. Rae walked out and headed towards the sand, smiling. She slid off her boots, and let her toes sink in the sand as her black skirt fluttered around her feet.

Rae had made all of her clothes while she was in Neverland, and she wore skirts and dresses often because they were the easiest to make. They were of course made in green, black, or brown, but that was because they didn't really have a choice- where were you going to find purple fabric in the middle of a jungle?

Rae went and sat on a large rock, pulling her knees up to her chest with her ankles crossed. She could see some of the mermaids swimming around (she saw their tails in the water) and she watched the fish swim around in the water in front of her.

Rae had her head on her knees when she heard, "Why'd you come here? I told you I'd be back soon."

Rae rolled her eyes, not moving as she said, "I got bored after the sixth hour of being alone."

Peter joined her on the rock, saying, "Sorry, I had things to do."

Rae simply shrugged and said, "I know. I just got bored," A smirk grew on her face, "Why? Were you worried about me?"

Rae was smirking at Peter who refused to meet her eyes as he said, "No. You're Rae Hood," He scoffed, "I wasn't worried."

Rae nodded and said, "Right," She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, "I won't make you say it."

Peter smiled down at Rae. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried when he saw she wasn't at the camp. Before he started panicking though, Felix reminded him that Rae always went to the beach when she got bored. Peter started walking when Felix said beach.

"You're mine," Peter said and placed a kiss on Rae's head. Rae smiled and slipped her hand in his, saying, "I'm yours."

Peter smiled and pulled Rae closer to him.

* * *

><p>Rae's shooting was off.<p>

She was never off.

Ever.

Rae sighed and tossed her arrow into the ground, rubbing her face. She was off, and she didn't know why. She was still hitting the apple, but it wasn't hitting where it normally hit, and honestly… it pissed her off. A lot.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me fail?" Rae asked Peter, who was standing in the shadows. Peter walked out, and said, "No, I was going to help, but honestly I can't figure out what's wrong with you."

"Oh, thanks," Rae said sarcastically. Peter smiled at her and said, "Not like that."

"Mhm," Rae said with a smirk, "Sure."

Peter rolled his eyes as Rae picked up her bow and arrow again, and aimed the arrow. Rae stopped though, as she suddenly felt a hand on her arm and on her side. She then heard, "Well there's the problem. You're pointing the arrow up too much, love."

Rae pulled back the arrow (after correcting herself) and it went straight into the middle of the apple. Rae sighed as Peter let go of her, saying, "I told you so."

"Oh shut up," Rae said as she hit Peter lightly on the chest, "No need to be so smug."

"I think I have a right to be smug," Peter said with a smirk that Rae was familiar with. Rae nodded, urging him to continue, "Well I have eternal youth, an island to live on, my group of faithful Lost Boys, and a beautiful girl that loves me."

Rae nodded and said, "I think that gives you a reason to be smug."

Peter nodded, saying, "I think it does too, love."

He then pulled Rae into his side, and kissed her. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Rae and Peter didn't kiss that much. Usually Rae gave him a kiss on the cheek, or Peter gave her a kiss on the head- to them those kisses meant just the same as a regular kiss. But when they actually kissed, it was magical to them both. (No pun intended.)

Rae pulled back with her arms still wrapped around Peter's neck, and his arms still around her waist as Peter said, "You know, a seer told me that I'd save a girl's life and bring her to Neverland with me, falling in love with her along the way."

Rae gave him a look, and Peter said, "I'm not lying. It was the time I met you actually- three days before I saved your life. I was just walking by her when she stopped me and told me. Though she didn't say Neverland, she said a magical place, but I knew she meant Neverland."

"Was she right?" Rae asked Peter as she played with his hair, making a mental note that she needed to cut it later- it was getting a little long.

Peter nodded and said, "Definitely."

Rae smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, saying, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Peter smiled and picked Rae up, tossing her over his shoulder, saying, "Good. Felix just finished making dinner for everyone."

"I hope he didn't burn it this time... wait, was that why you came to see me?" Rae asked as she tried getting out of Peter's arms. When she realized that she wasn't getting out any time soon, she gave up and propped her elbows on his lower back, holding her head up as Peter said, "And to annoy you."

Peter was then hit on the back of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my little Valentine's Day present to you all. This is just showing you some of the time Rae spent in Neverland with Peter. <strong>**I hope you enjoyed it and have a good Valentine's Day. I should have the next chapter up later today, or early tomorrow :) xx  
><strong>

****************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****************


	25. Lady of the Lake

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25- Lady of the Lake<strong>

_Rae stood across from Charming in a tent as they were making war plans._

"_King George and his men are here-" Rae looked up as Charming was cut off by Red, who had run in, saying, "-We have to move camp. They're coming for us."_

"_No! We will not run! We said we were going to take the Kingdom back, and we can't do that with our tails between our legs," Charming ordered. Rae gave him a look as she glanced at Red who was giving him a look also. Charming realized what he said, and said, "No offense."_

"_But matters have worsened. The king has a new general," Red explained. Rae's eyebrow rose as Snow, who was next to Charming, said, "Who is he?"_

"_They call him Leviathan. They say he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming, and you never survive," Red said. Rae had one thought on her mind and she voiced it, saying, "That sounds like a load of shit rumors that people decided to exaggerate. By a billion."_

"_We'll see about that," Charming said, ignoring Rae's comment. Snow did the same as Charming, asking, "How close is his army?"_

_Just then an arrow landed in the middle of their drawing maps, and everyone jumped but Rae who shrugged, saying, "I'd say pretty close."_

_They all went out of the tent, and Rae grabbed her bow and arrow, quickly arming herself, started shooting arrows off at soldiers as Snow said, "We should split up. Divide them."_

"_Exactly," Charming nodded. Rae was about to move when Charming said, "Rae, I need you to go with Snow."_

"_If I go with her, they'll know she's with me and follow. That's what we're trying to prevent. Remember?"_

"_She's right," Snow said with a nod. Rae turned and smirked under her mask at all the soldiers. She then quickly ran to a group of soldiers as she replaced her bow with her two swords._

* * *

><p>Skylar had her hands undone by now, and was carving a star into the wall for pure boredom purposes as she heard Emma ask, "You sure she's going to be okay?"<p>

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Cora told Emma. Skylar had been flat out ignoring the woman like she was never there. Skylar knew that if Cora knew who she was, she would've voiced it already. She knew Cora wasn't one for patience.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Emma asked. Skylar simply glanced at Emma and went back to carving at her wall.

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as a haven," Cora explained. Skylar snorted at the word haven, muttering, "Some haven. Smells like goat milk and cow manure. If they even have manure here…" Skylar shook her head at her words, and turned around to finally face Cora, saying, "What's the "haven" for?"

"The world's dangerous- what's left of it anyway," Cora shrugged. Skylar sighed and said, "Well they can't keep us down here, we didn't do anything wrong," Emma gave Skylar a look, "Well not in twenty-eight years."

"Neither did I," Cora said. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "In twenty eight years, or…"

Skylar's question was ignored as Emma said, "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something my _daughter_ did. The curse that ravaged this land- she cast it," Cora explained. Emma's eyes widened as she said, "Regina? You're Regina's mother?"

Emma looked over at Skylar with wide eyes, and Skylar said, "I wanted you to find out on your own. More entertaining that way- well for me."

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree," Skylar snorted, "You three are from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?" Cora asked with a smile. Skylar narrowed her eyes at the woman as Snow sat up, saying, "Emma?"

Skylar moved over to Snow, and when Snow saw Cora she said, "No…"

"Snow, you're awake, I'm so relieved," Cora smiled. Skylar was getting creeped out now, and stood in front of Snow and Emma as they talked. Skylar realized the woman was watching her and Skylar shot her a glare. Cora smiled at Skylar and asked, "So who are you?"

Skylar smirked and said, "You'll know soon enough."

"Oh Snow…" Cora said as she looked at Snow and Emma, "Oh sweet Snow, please, believe me. Whatever she told you, isn't true. I just want to help you."

Skylar was standing in front of Snow protectively as Snow was standing in front of Emma protectively. Emma just_ had_ to open her mouth, saying, "Let's hear her out."

Skylar didn't say anything as Snow said, "Emma."

"Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a whole with no other options, and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina," Emma said and she immediately realized that Skylar stiffened at the mention of Henry.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked. Emma immediately said, "My son. I kind of share him with Regina, it's complicated-" Skylar turned around and gave Emma a glare that made Emma step back a step. Snow turned around too, grabbing Emma's arms as she said, "Don't talk to her."

"Enough!" They all heard. They looked up and saw a man at the top of the hole they were in. He tossed down a rope, saying, "Our leader requests an audience."

Skylar rolled her eyes and climbed up the rope, saying, "All the formal language crap is really going to get on my nerves."

When Emma and Snow got out of the hole, they all started heading towards the camp again. The mother and daughter were in the middle of an argument and Skylar was getting pretty annoyed by it. Then again, she was getting annoyed by everything.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Snow asked Emma. Emma had her arms crossed as she walked behind Skylar, saying, "Why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled it."

"Cora?" Skylar snorted, "Yeah, right. The bitch once tried to cut off my head when I was still thieving, murderer me."

"Well then she had a good reason," Emma snapped at Skylar. Snow's eyes widened and she looked at Emma as Skylar shook her head, saying, "Don't come crying to me for help when you almost get killed- and you will."

"Wait here," A guard told them. Emma turned towards the other two women, saying, "Is that why you two followed me here? Because you thought I was helpless?"

"No," Snow said, shaking her head, "I came through to be with you."

"I, on the other hand, got dragged here unwillingly," Skylar shrugged as she crossed her arms. She then saw someone coming out of the leader's "office" and leaned to the right to look around Emma. Skylar hit Snow on the shoulder lightly, saying, "Snow, are you seeing what I'm seeing, or…"

"I'm seeing him too," Snow said with a grin as she looked at Skylar. She then turned towards the leader, saying, "Lancelot?"

"Snow?" Lancelot asked. Skylar wasn't offended that he didn't recognize her. She didn't have the mask on, and she wasn't wearing as much black as she did back then.

Lancelot rushed forwards, as did Snow, and they both hugged each other as Lancelot said, "If I'd known that you were the prisoners that Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away. Please, forgive me."

"Of course," Snow said with a nod.

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "He's an old friend. We can trust him. Don't be such a hard ass, Emma. Your mother **was** a Princess…"

Emma shot Skylar a glare and Skylar smirked. Lancelot looked at Skylar with narrowed eyes. He had an idea who she was, but he wasn't sure. Skylar, on the other hand, was timing him inside her head to see how long it took him to realize it was her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as she looked at the giant pile of Kimara that was set on the table. Lancelot moved around to sit at his spot, saying, "<em>That<em> is Kimara. Has an acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back," Skylar, ignoring the look Emma was sending the food, grabbed some of the meat and bit into it, chewing happily, "One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

"Like Turducken?" Emma asked as she looked at the food. Skylar, still eating, said, "Different species, but yeah, kinda."

"I don't understand, we were told this land didn't even exist anymore," Snow asked, ignoring the two women who were conversing over the food, "How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding the safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilled blood. But worry not, you're safe here," Lancelot explained. Skylar, finishing her third piece of Kimara, reached for some grapes as Snow said, "We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son- my grandson, we have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?"

"Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned," Lancelot explained. Skylar dropped the grape she was about to eat, saying, "Fuck; I hated those things…"

"Ogres?" Emma questioned, "Like, fee-fie-foe-fum?"

Shaking her head, Skylar corrected Emma, saying, "Those are giants. Ogres are _**far**_ worse."

"That's why we live here on this island. Where it's safe. Please, Snow, stay here. There are no more portals left." Lancelot begged.

Emma was the only one who noticed the distraught look on Skylar's face as he said that.

"_If there are no more portals left, then I can't get back to Peter…"_ Skylar thought sadly. Her eyes widened with a searing pain in her left hand and arm and she quickly moved her right arm over her left one, holding it tightly. No one noticed though, and Skylar hoped it stayed that way. She needed to figure out was wrong before anyone started asking questions that she couldn't answer.

"_Like Emma did earlier,"_ Skylar thought angrily.

"I might know of one," Snow said as she glanced at Skylar- who was doing a very good job of hiding how much pain she was in. Skylar slowly moved her head to look at Emma as Emma said, "You do?"

"Where?" Lancelot asked. Skylar noticed that he was a little eager to know where and it made her question why.

"Cora's near, I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful," Snow explained.

Skylar was still in pain and she couldn't nod or talk in fear of showing that, so she just didn't move.

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution," Lancelot explained.

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking any chances. Trust me. I may have a way; let us go," Snow begged. Skylar let out a breath of air as the pain finally passed, and she looked at Lancelot as he sighed, and said, "I'll allow it. I wish our friend was here," Skylar's smirk grew, "I would've asked her to go with you, but she got taken with the curse."

"You mean Rae?" Snow asked with a smile. Lancelot nodded and said, "I'm surprised she didn't fall through with you, she used to protect you with her life."

"Actually, I kinda still do…" Skylar trailed off as she popped a grape in her mouth. Lancelot looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Snow smiled, saying, "Lancelot, meet Rae Hood. Again."

Lancelot laughed as he looked at Skylar, saying, "Why am I not surprised?"

Rae simply smirked in response, saying, "I thought it would take you longer to recognize me, but Snow always has to ruin the game."

Lancelot shook his head and said, "It's good to see you again, and in not so much black and without the mask," Skylar shrugged, "Having Snow and her daughter leave with you makes me much less anxious,_** but**_ you leave on one condition," Snow and Skylar's eyebrows raised, "Take my bravest warrior with you, and allow Mulan to defend you."

Skylar looked over at Lancelot's "bravest warrior" and scowled, finding out that it was manly-warrior-chick. As soon as "Mulan" got over there, Skylar's automatic response was, "We can defend ourselves."

Snow, ignoring Skylar, said, "Deal. Thank you, Lancelot. You are always looking out for me."

Skylar simply glared at Mulan.

* * *

><p>Mulan opened a box for the three women, saying, "Choose wisely, we must be vigilant in our journey."<p>

"Where's my gun? I want it back," Emma stated. Skylar nodded and said, "And where's my bow and quiver of arrows?"

Mulan walked over to a table and grabbed a quiver full of arrows with a bow, and Emma's gun. Skylar grabbed her bow and quiver from Mulan, as Mulan looked at Emma's gun, saying, "Is it magic?"

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger," Emma said with a smirk. Skylar was walking away from Mulan when she stopped and said, "Oh wait- I forgot," She turned around and punched Mulan in the jaw. Mulan stepped back a couple steps from the force of the punch, and then looked up at Skylar with wide eyes, who told Mulan with a smirk, "Now we're even."

"Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and you might survive," Mulan said as she looked at the three women, acting like nothing had just happened. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "You were working with a prince before, right?"

Mulan nodded and Skylar smirked, saying, "You haven't even seen anything bad- yet."

Skylar was still smirking as she headed towards another box a few feet from them. Snow rolled her eyes as Mulan looked at Snow, saying, "Is she going to be like that for the whole journey?"

"Just don't piss her off and you'll be safe," Snow said as she slid a quiver over her shoulders. Emma looked between Skylar and Mulan as Mulan said, "Who is she? I've never felt someone throw a punch that hard before."

"You just met Rae Hood," Snow said as she watched Skylar do a couple fancy tricks with some daggers a few feet from them. Snow noticed that Skylar now had a sword wrapped around her waist as Mulan's eyes widened and she looked at Skylar, saying, "Rae Hood? The thief and assassin?"

"The one and only," Skylar said as she looked at the three women staring at her, "Ready to go? I'm getting a little bored and I haven't killed anything in twenty-eight years. I got time to make up," Skylar said. Emma's eyes widened and she said, "I think we'll be okay with just Sky-Rae. You could stay back if you wanted. She seems a bit bloodthirsty."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked as she walked towards Emma. Skylar rolled her eyes, but chuckled when Emma said, "Pretty sure I've dated a few."

"Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see-" Skylar cut Mulan off, saying, "-"Is the reflection of yourself dying in their eyes?" Everyone knows that legend, and now that we're done with this _marvelous _history lesson- can we go now?"

"Let's walk," Mulan said as she sent a glare Skylar's way, "It'll be dark soon."

Skylar raised her hand and pointed in a different direction, saying, "If you're coming with us, you're going the wrong way."

Mulan quickly changed directions as Skylar chuckled and placed her hand on the sword around her waist, following behind Mulan with a grin.

"_It's gonna be fun to mess with her,"_ Skylar thought. She slowed down and moved towards Snow and Emma, saying, "We're heading for the wardrobe, right?"

Snow nodded, saying, "You always knew my plans before I said them."

"I'm just an evil genius," Skylar smirked as she walked ahead to annoy Mulan some more. Snow watched her, shaking her head, and Emma said, "Is she going to be like that the whole time?"

"You said Rae Hood was your childhood idol?" Snow asked. Emma nodded, and Snow said, "Well you're about to see your childhood idol in her natural habitat."

* * *

><p>"This'll do, we'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood," Mulan said as they all came upon a clearing. Skylar sighed, saying, "I feel like we only walked for five minutes."<p>

Ignoring Skylar's complaint of stopping, Emma said, "If we're hiding from Ogres, maybe we should, I don't know, _not_ start a fire?"

"Ogres are blind, they hunt by sound alone," Skylar said with a shrug. Emma looked at Skylar with wide eyes, saying, "Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres…"

Skylar gave Snow a look, and Snow walked towards Emma, saying, "Look, I know you're out of your element-" Emma cut Snow off, saying, "-I'm fine-" Skylar snorted. Snow sighed, saying, "I know, but maybe you should stay here while we find some water? Guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big, empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place, we'll be right back," Snow sighed and she nodded at Skylar who headed off in a completely different direction than where Mulan and Snow were heading.

* * *

><p><em>Rae walked behind Charming as they headed towards the cabin where Charming's mother was. Rae didn't do well with meeting new people and whether she liked to admit it or not, people had a problem meeting her because… well they usually ran away. But Charming told Rae that she would do fine and his mother wouldn't run away, but Rae would believe it when she saw it.<em>

"_Mother, the place looks beautiful. Will you come inside?" Charming asked as they walked up. Rae had to admit, the house did look nice. It had a small but nice garden outside (that was flourishing) and the house looked like it was cleaned every day. Then again, Rae wouldn't really know. She'd never lived in a home. It was always a tree, cave, or an abandoned castle._

"_I'm sorry if I want things to be perfect when I meet the girl my son is going to marry," Charming's mother smiled. Rae paused and stopped walking, immediately stiffening. Charming noticed it, and said, "Wait."_

"_Do you hear that?" Rae asked as she stood next to Charming. His mother looked around, and Charming told his mother, "Go in. Bolt the door, whatever happens, stay inside. Go."_

_His mother ran inside while Rae took out her two swords, slowly spinning them around in her hands. Charming did the same as Rae (though only taking out one sword) as they were surrounded by King George's guards. Rae looked at Charming, saying, "Go with your mother-" Charming cut her off, saying, "-I'm staying right here. I won't let you fight them alone."_

_Rae simply sighed as all the men armed themselves. She smirked, saying, "What? That's it?"_

_Two men shot arrows, and while Charming ducked (letting the arrow hit another soldier), Rae caught the arrow, and threw it in the chest of another soldier._

_Then the soldier's ran for her and Charming. Rae stepped back a step, letting two swordsmen run into each other, successfully knocking each other out. Rae quickly stabbed them, killing them, and sliced open one soldier's neck while she stabbed another in the chest._

_Rae and Charming had the rest of the soldiers killed (Rae) or knocked out (Charming) quickly._

"_Son," They both heard. Rae dropped one soldier that she had just finished cracking his neck, and turned, seeing Charming's mother with an arrow in her chest. They both ran towards her, and Charming caught his mother right as she fell back._

"_I told you to stay inside," Charming said desperately as he placed her on the ground softly. His mother smiled at him, saying, "I know, but I heard you- I thought you were hurt. I'm sorry."_

_Rae knelt down next to the woman as Charming said, "No, you're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay-" Charming was cut off by Snow leaning down on the other side of Rae, saying, "I'm so sorry. We came as quickly as we could."_

"_Is this… Snow?" Charming's mother asked as she looked at Snow. Charming nodded, and Snow didn't know what to say._

* * *

><p>Snow was putting a pile of wood down as Skylar was trying to start a fire. She groaned, saying, "I forgot how hard it was to start these things. I used to be a pro at it," Skylar sighed, "I'm going to get Emma's lighter, I'll be back."<p>

Snow laughed at the girl, and as Skylar went off in search of Emma, Snow was grabbed around the neck by the same girl that was on the other horse, Aurora.

"Don't move. Phillip's gone because of you," Aurora told Snow. Snow, thinking back to what Skylar taught her before the curse, grabbed Aurora by the shoulders, and flipped her onto the ground in front of her, holding her down by the wrists, saying, "You listen to me_, Princess_. You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was **not **our fault. So I _suggest_ you find another way to channel your anger."

Snow was then pulled up by Mulan, who told her, "Don't talk to her like that."

"She tried to kill me," Snow said angrily. Mulan quickly said, "I will deal with her."

"You're doing such a good job so far," They heard. Mulan turned and saw Skylar, holding lighter. But all of their eyes widened as they heard a gunshot.

Skylar, Snow, and Mulan turned around to face Emma with wide eyes. Emma was pointing her gun at Mulan. Snow was quick to ask, "Emma, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you," Emma told Snow, "Drop the weapon," Emma then told Mulan. Skylar's eyes looked huge as she said, "Do you have any idea of what you just did?"

They then heard an ogre roaring.

"Ogres?" Emma questioned. Skylar nodded and Snow yelled, "RUN!"

Skylar grabbed Emma's arm, and they started running. They all started running, and of course, Skylar was in the front with Snow as Emma and Aurora were in the back with Mulan in the middle.

"Split up!" Snow yelled. Emma stuck by Snow and Skylar, and as they headed through a patch of trees, Skylar pointed at a good hiding spot, saying, "Over there!"

Snow and Skylar quickly made it over there, but Emma tripped over a branch and fell in the middle of the clearing. The ogre quickly made it over there, and it sniffed around for a second and then roared right in Emma's face. Emma tried defending herself as she grabbed her gun, but it was quickly knocked out of her hand. Emma sighed, saying, "Seriously?"

Hiding behind a tree, Skylar shook her head, saying, "Oh no."

The ogre then roared at Emma again. Skylar then looked over as she heard a whistle, and her eyes widened as she saw Snow next to the ogre in the clearing, saying, "Back away from _**my daughter**_!"

Snow pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and Skylar quickly aimed her bow and arrow, remembering Snow was great with one… but after twenty eight years of not shooting an arrow and aiming for an eyeball, Skylar had a feeling that Snow might miss.

Skylar was proved wrong though, and Snow hit her mark, making the ogre fall. Emma held her gun in her hand as she looked at the ogre and Skylar walked over, saying, "You have to shoot them in the eye."

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked her mom. Snow shrugged, saying, "Twenty-eight years ago. I guess it's like riding a bike…"

"Yeah, but, how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked as she looked down at the ogre. Snow shrugged again, saying, "I didn't. But I knew that Rae would quickly shoot another one- not missing if I did."

Skylar nodded and Snow said to her daughter, "Next time, listen to me. That kind of thing isn't going to work here."

"Yeah."

"We should get going," Skylar said, and turned around, going to find Aurora and Mulan. Emma walked next to Snow, and Snow noticed the look on her daughter's face and asked, "Why do you look so confused?"

"I thought Skylar would step in…" Emma said quietly, "No offense to you, it's just… every movie I've watched, Rae Hood steps in before someone dies…"

Snow smiled at her daughter softly, saying, "They got that fairytale wrong like they did most of them. Rae Hood is not a nice or caring person, she doesn't save people. She's selfish and strives on self-preservation."

"What do you mean?"

"Rae Hood wasn't the one saving people from getting killed- she was the one doing the killing. I was lucky that she helped me that day in the forest. Something turned Rae rotten inside when she disappeared for twenty years. She won't even let me know what it is, and I've known her longer than a lot of people. All I know is that she loved someone and they got ripped away from her," Snow explained. Emma's eyebrows scrunched up as she said, "Henry said Rae got taken to Neverland because she was kidnapped by Peter Pan. She was pulled out by Rumpelstiltskin who was asked to pull her out by Robin Hood in return for a favor," Emma looked at Snow, "Is it true that they're twins?"

"Yeah, far as I know," Snow nodded. Emma scrunched up her eyebrows, saying, "She doesn't act like it."

"Rae _**hates**_ her brother."

* * *

><p><em>Rae looked at the arrow in her hands as did Lancelot, and Charming was looking at her desperately. Rae sighed sadly, saying, "It's poison."<em>

"_We find an antidote," Charming said with a fake smile. Rae raised her eyebrow as Snow said, "The fairies. They can help us."_

_Taking the words right from Rae's mouth, Lancelot said, "No; I'm afraid this is going to take something stronger than fairy dust."_

"_Lake Nostos," Charming said as he looked at Rae, "Its waters have powerful magical properties. It isn't far. A day's journey at most."_

_Rae paused and thought about it, thinking about Fredrick and Abigail. She nodded, saying, "I think it'll work."_

_She shared a look with Lancelot, saying, "We'll prepare a wagon."_

"_Was that Rae Hood?" Charming's mother, Ruth, asked as Rae and Lancelot went to go find a wagon. Snow nodded at the woman, and Ruth said, "She's nicer than I thought she'd be."_

_Charming couldn't help but chuckle._

_A few hours later, Rae stood by Snow as they walked down the trail towards the lake. Snow had her arm looped with Rae's (who didn't really want to be touched, but was forced) as Snow said, "You told me you fell in love once. What happened?"_

"_Another story for different day," Rae said simply. Snow gave her a look, and Rae sighed; Ruth, who was listening in the conversation, said, "At least tell us his name."_

_Rae smiled, saying, "Peter. His name was Peter."_

_The carriage then stopped, and Charming said, "We're going to scout ahead, we won't be long."_

_Rae immediately shot forwards, saying, "I'll come too!"_

* * *

><p>"We're getting close," Snow said as Skylar caught Aurora from tripping. Again.<p>

Skylar then spotted a familiar tree and said, "Wait a second…"

They all stopped as Skylar walked forwards and laughed as she looked at a tree. She then started climbing it, and from the top of the tree, Skylar said, "It's still here!"

"What is?" Emma asked as she looked at the top of the tree where Skylar was. Skylar quickly hopped down, and jumped off a tree branch, saying, "My bird's nest is still up there. I used to sleep there sometimes when I couldn't stay in the castle. I did it a lot more often than you would think."

"She did. No matter how much your father and I begged her to stay inside- where it was safe," Snow said to Emma while looking at Skylar with a glare. Skylar shrugged and said, "Come on, I want to get back home."

"_Well to the second one, since the first one is seemingly unavailable to get to at the moment," _Skylar thought angrily. She really just wanted to get back to Peter.

"Aurora, you've got to keep up," Mulan said after they walked for a few more minutes. Aurora, ripping her cloak away from _another_ branch, said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here."

Skylar rolled her eyes, and had to agree with Mulan (no matter how much she hated it) as she said, "Then maybe you should've listened to me and stayed back."

Skylar stopped on a hill as Snow and Mulan stopped beside her. Skylar sighed and said, "Looks a little rundown. The curse did a number on it…"

"It used to be so pretty too," Snow sighed, shaking her head. Mulan, sensing that Emma and Aurora had fallen back, said, "Over here!"

Emma stood next to Snow as she said, "That it?"

"Yeah, that's our home," Snow said with a small, sad smile. They were all looking at the crumbled, run down, castle that was in pieces, and was sitting on top of the lake. Skylar sighed and said, "My tree keeps looking better and better."

"Oh shut up," Snow said to Skylar with a small shove and a smile. Skylar grinned and said, "Let's go. I don't want Henry alone with Regina and Charming too long. No offense to Charming, it's just- what I remember of his techniques was that he didn't know how to talk to big crowds," Snow nodded, "And he didn't really know how to act around kids…"

"Then how was he going to be a good dad to me?" Emma asked as they walked through the forest towards the castle. Skylar shrugged as Snow said, "He was excited for you. He would've been a good dad-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-I thought he **was** a good dad. If I remember correctly- which I'm sure I do- he died getting Emma into the wardrobe."

"He died?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Nodding, Snow said, "I guess that's why he was in the coma."

"Eh, doesn't matter. He's healthy now," Skylar shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Rae, Snow, Charming, Ruth, and Lancelot came upon the lake- well an empty lake. Rae walked towards the lake with a sigh as Snow said, "Where's the lake?"<em>

_Snow stood a little behind Rae as the thief said, "You're looking at it."_

"_It's gone," Charming sighed as Snow stood beside him. Rae walked forwards, and shook her head, standing beside Lancelot who was also looking at the lake sadly._

_Charming, Rae, and Lancelot walked around in the lake for a few minutes, looking for any last bit of water. Rae shook her head and kicked a pile of bones out of her way. She saw Charming holding the crown of the siren that they had killed. Voicing what Rae had thought, Charming said, "This is my fault. The siren who lived here- I killed her. That's why the lake is dry."_

"_**We**__ killed her," Rae corrected as Charming rolled his eyes. They were both stopped as they heard Lancelot say, "You needn't worry. My mother raised me by a lake, there may yet be water. You just… need to know where to look."_

_Rae stayed where she was standing as Charming threw one of the victim's helmets on the ground. She looked over when Lancelot moved over towards a large tree trunk, and picked something up from it. She didn't hear what he said, but she and Charming both moved over to him quickly as he stood up._

"_You found it?" Charming asked as he and Rae made it over to Lancelot._

"_It's all that's left," Lancelot answered, "Just enough for one sip."_

"_Enough to heal my mother?" Charming asked desperately._

"_We shall find out."_

_As Charming got his canteen out to put the water in, Rae headed towards Ruth and Snow. Snow smiled at Rae, saying, "Did you find water?"_

"_Just enough," Rae said with a smile under her mask. Snow went over to talk to Charming quickly, but before Rae could move she felt someone grab her hand. Rae turned and saw Ruth holding her arm, saying, "You need to get Snow to drink the water."_

"_What? Why? Did something happen?" Rae asked immediately. Ruth smiled, saying, "King George put a curse on her to not be able to have children," Rae's eyes widened, "She won't take it. Please make her."_

"_But you need it more at this second, we can help her later-" Rae was cut off by Ruth saying, "-Please."_

_Rae sighed, saying, "I've gotten too soft hanging around your son."_

_Ruth smiled at Rae, and she quickly walked over to Lancelot who held the canteen that had the water. She explained the situation as Charming and Snow were talking to his mother, and they quickly replaced two pouches making it look like the special water was still in Charming's canteen, which was actually in the canteen that Rae was holding._

_Rae sighed as Charming took his canteen from Lancelot (thinking it was his) and letting his mother take a sip. As the two men hugged, Rae stood by Snow as Ruth told her, "Have faith, Snow. We'll find another way."_

_Snow nodded, and when she looked away from the two women, Ruth looked at Rae who nodded at her, telling the woman that she didn't drink the right water and that the real water was ready for Snow to drink._

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Emma said as Snow opened the door to Emma's nursery. Skylar squeezed Snow's shoulder, telling her that she was there as she knew the memories of what she missed from Emma's childhood were going to be hard on her.<p>

"I recognize this from Henry's book," Emma said as she looked at the wardrobe.

"Um… we'll stand watch at the gate," Mulan said, unsure. She and Aurora left quickly, and Skylar followed after giving Snow a look. She knew the two women were going to talk and Skylar didn't need to be there during that conversation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why isn't it working?" Charming asked as he leaned over his mother. Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Wounds take time to heal."<em>

"_No, no, I used this magic before. It worked instantly. There wasn't enough water; we need more," Charming said as he ran towards the lake. Ruth stopped him though, saying, "Son, stop," Charming walked back over, taking hold of his mother's hand, "There's no more magic here, and I don't want to spend my last moments this way."_

"_This is all my fault, I'm so sorry," Charming said as he cried. Rae looked away, not that great with people crying._

"_For what?" Rae heard Ruth ask, "For being happy? For finding your true love? For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret is that I won't live to see you marry Snow."_

_Charming shushed his mother as Snow shared a look with Rae who nodded in response. Snow smiled and turned back to Ruth, saying, "Yes you will."_

_Charming looked up at Snow, confused, as Rae said to Lancelot, "Lancelot, does a disgraced member of the round table still have to power to perform a wedding?"_

"_It would be my honor," Lancelot said with a small smile. _

_As they were setting things up, Rae quickly switched the canteens back to where she had the one with the normal water, and the one Lancelot held while performing the wedding, held the magic water._

_He poured it in a cup, saying, "In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup. It has the power to grant eternal life. And so the love between you always be strong, true, and eternal," Lancelot smiled as he handed Snow the cup. Snow took a sip, and Rae knew that Snow would now be able to have children._

_Charming took a sip and handed the cup back to Rae who stood a bit behind him, and she smiled under her mask as Charming and Snow kissed. Rae nodded at Lancelot who nodded back to her._

_When they all looked at Ruth, who was laying on the wagon, she was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. But she had a smile on her face._

_Rae stood by Lancelot as she heard Charming say, "Goodbye mother."_

* * *

><p>"How are we going to carry this thing?" Skylar heard Emma ask as she and Lancelot walked into the nursery. He had come when he heard about the ogre attack, and Skylar escorted him through the rundown castle to the nursery.<p>

"With the help of an old friend," Lancelot said as he made their presence known. Snow smiled when she Lancelot, saying, "Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright," Lancelot said with a smile towards Snow who returned it. Snow, immediately noticing the lack of Mulan and Aurora, asked, "Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food, tonight we'll make camp and in the morning we'll head back," Lancelot looked at the wardrobe, "So… this is it? The portal you were after?"

"The same one Emma went through. That's how she skipped the curse," Snow said with a nod. Lancelot looked at the wardrobe in wonder, saying, "Remarkable."

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left," Snow said as she looked at Lancelot. Skylar stood behind the woman as Lancelot said, "With a portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it…"

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Skylar asked with a teasing grin, though she was really wondering why he was so interested in the wardrobe.

Lancelot looked over at the three women, saying, "Well I just want Snow to get home to her husband," He looked at Emma, "And son, Henry. He must miss you."

A bell rang in Skylar's head and she quickly pulled a sword on the "knight" as did Snow.

"Stay away from him, Emma," Snow said as Skylar stood slightly in front of Snow as she always did. Skylar narrowed her eyes at "Lancelot" as she said, "He's not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is he? I thought you said he was trustful?" Emma asked. Skylar smirked, saying, "I thought he was until I realized that there was only one person you told Henry's name."

"Cora," Emma realized.

Then there was a dark purple smoke where "Lancelot" was, and there Cora stood saying, "Clever girl."

"Where's Lancelot?" Snow asked as Skylar still held the sword on Cora. Unflinching, Cora said, "Dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since," Skylar said angrily. Lancelot reminded her of Felix, so Skylar was very upset that Cora killed him.

"Well they'd never listen to me," Cora chuckled, "And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?"

Skylar was about to lunge for the woman when the searing pain shot up her left hand and arm, making her drop her sword. Emma and Snow looked at Skylar worriedly as Cora laughed, saying, "Well it looks like you have your own curse to deal with."

Snow then lunged for Cora, and Cora used her magic to pin Snow against the wall as Emma was knocked out of the way. Skylar was really hoping that the pain would end fast because she needed to help Snow as Cora was walking towards Snow (who was still on the wall) saying, "Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for _so _long."

Emma tried getting up when Cora used her magic on her, sending a curtain that was on the floor to wrap around Emma's ankles, making her fall back to the ground.

Skylar was brought down to her knees as the pain started getting more intense than it had ever been before.

"I never thought the person to help me find it, would be you," Cora said to Snow with a smile. Snow, who was watching Emma and Skylar out of the corner of her eye, asked Cora, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my daughter, it's been too long," Cora said as the pain in Skylar's arm and hand started decreasing, "And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry-" Cora was cut off by Emma saying, "-No you won't!"

She then lit the gunpowder that she had placed on the wardrobe, lighting the wardrobe on fire. Skylar was able to get to her feet as Cora yelled, "No!"

Skylar grabbed her sword as Cora got a fireball in her hand, and right as she threw it at Emma, Skylar jumped in the way of it, knocking the fireball away with her sword.

"Skylar!" Snow yelled as Mulan and Aurora walked in. Mulan headed towards Cora, pulling her sword out, and Cora simply told Snow, "We're not done," And disappeared in her cloud of dark purple smoke. Mulan helped Skylar up as Snow was let down from the wall.

"You okay?" Emma asked her mom. Snow nodded, and told Emma, "You saved me."

"Yeah, well… where is she?" Emma asked as she looked around. Snow rubbed her neck, saying, "Gone."

"So is our ride home," Skylar noted as she looked at the burning wardrobe. Emma and Snow looked at Skylar and simultaneously they both said, "Are you okay?"

"One, that's creepy, and two, I'm fine," Skylar said with a nod. Emma let it go, but Snow looked at Skylar, saying, "You have never dropped a sword before, and you have never fell to your knees in pain. I've seen you get stabbed by two swords at the same time, and you've stayed standing. What was that!?"

"Let it go," Skylar told the woman, "I'll be fine."

Snow grit her teeth, but did as she was told as Skylar thought, "_At least I hope I will be…"_

* * *

><p><em>Charming set a candle down on the rock that was where his mother was buried. Snow stood next to him as she said, "I'm so sorry. She was all the family you had left."<em>

_Charming looked up at Snow, saying, "No, I still have you."_

_Rae, who was standing next to Lancelot a few feet away, said, "Why do I have a feeling that this is about to be a really sentimental and or nerve wracking moment?"_

"_Because it is," Lancelot said back to Rae with a chuckle. Rae shrugged in response as they both looked back at the couple._

"_I love you, Snow, and together we can start a new family," Charming said to Snow as he walked over to Snow and held her hands. Snow let out a small sigh as Charming pulled something out of his pocket, saying, "Here. This belonged to her. She would've wanted you to have it. She said it could tell you what your child would be-" He was cut off by a panicked Snow, saying, "-Please don't."_

"_It's just a superstition," Charming said with a small laugh. Snow, still looking panicked, said, "There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Snow was about to open her mouth and tell Charming what happened when she stopped, and looked down, seeing the necklace swinging back and forth. A grin spread across her face, saying, "We're going to have a child."_

"_What!?" Charming seemed slightly panicked now, and Rae couldn't stop the laugh that came out._

"_We're going to have a child," Snow said with a smile. Charming looked down at Snow, meeting her eyes, as he said, "Is there something I need to know?"_

"_I mean someday!" Snow said, correcting herself with a wide grin plastered on her face. Rae smiled under her mask as she placed her hand on the hilt of one of her swords on her hips as Charming said, "Well of course we are. What's it say it's going to be? It's going to be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what."_

_Snow pulled the necklace from his hand, saying, "It's a surprise."_

_Charming nodded and said, "I'll send the signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Snow, and we are going to do it as a family."_

_Snow nodded with a smile still on her face as she and Charming kissed again. Lancelot followed Charming over to the horses to help him with the signal as Snow turned towards Rae who had a smirk on her face under her mask._

"_This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water; she had you tell Lancelot to put it in the wedding chalice so I would drink it. That's how King George's curse was broken, wasn't it?" Snow asked Rae as she stood in front of her. Rae shrugged, saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about. So… what's the future Charming going to be?"_

_Snow smiled as she looked back at Charming, and turned back to face Rae, saying, "A girl."_

_Rae grinned and before she could say anything, Snow said, "You can't teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow until she is thirteen."_

_Rae pouted._

* * *

><p>"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew," Snow said as she looked at the ground and then over at Skylar who was staring out the window. Whenever Rae went to the kingdom to see Snow during her pregnancy, Rae always went to go see Lancelot when she got there, and right before she left. She said he reminded her of someone but she would never tell Snow.<p>

"How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan asked as she paced angrily. Emma turned towards the warrior, saying, "Well to be fair, the whole shape shifting thing threw me too."

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan asked as she glanced at Aurora. Skylar whipped around, saying, "The truth. Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain, and he died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom," Mulan said as she started getting angry all over again. Aurora, pointing out a flaw, said, "Who's going to lead us? You?"

"No," Mulan said, and she turned to Snow, "Her."

Snow looked taken back, but said, "I'm honored, but Emma, Rae, and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?" Mulan asked as she looked at Aurora. Nodding, Aurora said, "Yes," Snow and Skylar looked at her wearily, "Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger."

Skylar chuckled at the same words Snow used as Snow nodded at Aurora. Mulan smiled and said, "Come."

Mulan, Skylar, and Aurora headed out of the nursery as Emma and Mary Margaret stayed behind.

After a few minutes, Emma came out looking like she had just cried, and Skylar smiled at her softly. Emma nodded at the teenager and headed to where Mulan and Aurora were sitting next to a fire a little ways down the castle.

When Snow came out, Skylar could see that she was still crying, and smiled at the woman. She didn't expect to be tackled in a hug though. Skylar sighed but rubbed the woman's back as she cried. Skylar knew Snow regretted putting Emma in the wardrobe because she had missed Emma's childhood, and she couldn't take it back.

After a few more minutes, Snow let go of Skylar, saying, "Thanks."

Skylar smiled at her, saying, "It's alright. I'm going to go check out the rest of the castle, make sure there's no monsters that have decided to take residence in the past twenty eight years, alright?"

Snow laughed and said, "Okay; do you want me to come?"

Skylar shook her head, saying, "No, go ahead. I'll meet up with you four in a bit. I just want to be alone for a little while."

Snow nodded and headed down the hallways as Skylar headed up the stairs looking around the different rooms. When she got to a room that had light, Skylar headed towards it, opening the window as she ripped off her left glove, and pushed up the left sleeve of her cardigan.

Skylar's eyes widened as she said, "Oh shit."

Starting at the middle of Skylar's palm were prominent black veins as they creeped up her arm, stopping half way up her forearm.

"How did I not notice this before?" Skylar whispered to herself as she moved her arm around to look at the damage.

Skylar knew this curse. It was the result of an aging spell. The person doing the spell got the choice of the person's fate after the price of the curse started taking effect- you could start dying after you were away from the person who cast the spell for a certain amount of time; you were away from a certain place for so long; or you just died when your time was up. It was a painful way of dying. You start decaying from the inside out, making your veins turn black. Your skin stays the same color, but you get pale, and you get weak. Fast. Then you start throwing up blood, but it isn't red- it's black.

Skylar knew that someone in Neverland put this spell on her, but she had no idea who. If Peter put a spell on her that had to do with aging, he wouldn't have done one that was so painful or she would've found out and killed him. Figuratively.

"_So either Tinkerbell or Hook did it as revenge for something Peter did," _Skylar thought, _"No, Tinkerbell doesn't have magic or the guts to do that. Peter killed Hook's brother, but I haven't seen Hook since Peter killed his brother. I got taken back to the Enchanted Forest two years after that, and I __**never**__ saw him in the Enchanted Forest- " _Skylar's thought was cut off by a searing pain in her left arm. With wide eyes, she watched veins grow until they were at her elbow until the pain stopped.

Skylar sighed, saying, "Whoever did this, I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, you all know what's wrong with Skylar now. She's dying.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Anyways, I have a question- do you want a trailer for each season, or a video of Rae & Peter with their song for each season?**

**P.S. Rae and Peter's ship name was voted to be... Pae.**

**P.S.S. The next chapter is going to be short because this chapter is 8972 words. Okay? Okay.**

****************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****************


	26. The Crocodile

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26- The Crocodile<strong>

Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, stood on a beach as he looked through his telescope at the island that was the survivors' haven. He put away his telescope when he saw Cora coming towards him. She smiled and said, "Hello, Hook."

"Hello, Cora. You told me you had something important you needed to show me," Hook stated as he turned towards the woman. She held up a bottle that had purple glowing dust inside it. Hook sighed, saying, "Sparkly dust. Wonderful."

"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds," Cora said with a smile. Hook turned and looked at Cora, saying, "Is there enough to get us where we need to go?"

"Not quite, but it's a start."

"Well we're almost ready to set sail. What's our port of destination," Hook said with a smirk.

"Storybrooke."

"Curious name. Is that where-" Hook was cut off by Cora saying, "-She is. And so is he."

"Excellent. You'll be able to see your daughter, and I can skin myself a crocodile."

"But I have some other news that you will enjoy," Cora said with a happy smile. Hook raised an eyebrow, saying, "And that would be?"

"Rae Hood is here."

Hook looked at Cora with wide eyes as he said, "She's here?"

Cora nodded and said, "And even better- she's dying."

"What?" Hook asked, "I knew she left him, but I never knew that-" He was cut off by Cora saying, "-Someone put a curse on her. It'll be a **very **painful death. You can watch one of your worst enemies' love die."

"How is that good? I may not like Peter Pan, but I do know what it's like to have a lost love and no one should have to go through that pain," Hook said angrily. Cora sighed, saying, "She doesn't deserve to live anyways. Do you know how many people she's killed and stolen from? How many people's lives she's ruined?"

"I could say the same thing about us both."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, I'll post another chapter later today. I wanted to include this, but I didn't want it to be in the same episode as "The Doctor". And I will make a video, but it shall be a surprise on which one it is- a Rae &amp; Peter video or video on the season :)<strong>

**I'm still taking song suggestions for my playlist for this season- I honestly only have two songs on my playlist for this season while I have four on my season three playlist already so...**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	27. The Doctor

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27- The Doctor<strong>

"I don't know if I can do this; I'm not a very good liar," Aurora said as they all came upon the camp. She'd been going on about the same thing for a while, and honestly, Skylar really wanted to duct tape her. But it wouldn't happen with Mulan there, and she wasn't sure if there was duct tape in the Enchanted Forest yet…

"_Sadly,"_ Skylar thought as Snow said, "It's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death; Cora did escape- all true."

"Just leave the details to us," Skylar said as she glanced behind her to look at the annoying princess. As Emma started talking about _"unnecessary panic"_ Mulan noticed that the tower was empty while the hair on the back of Skylar's neck started standing up- something was wrong, and Skylar was right in her bad feeling as Mulan held out a hand, saying, "Wait- the tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance."

Skylar unsheathed her sword as did Mulan, and they both started walking towards the entrance as Mulan said, "Stay close to one of us."

They all walked up to the camp, Skylar and Mulan were in the front in case anyone decided to jump out and attack them. Skylar put her sword up when she saw all the bodies. Mulan did the same, and Skylar heard Emma say, "Oh my God."

* * *

><p>"This can't be. Our land, we were protected here. We were hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked after they searched every hut for survivors. There were none.<p>

Snow looked around, saying, "Ogres didn't do this."

"What?" Mulan asked. Skylar picked up on what Snow was looking at, and said, "Cora did this."

"This is her magic- twisted and evil. We have to stop her," Snow declared. Skylar's eyebrows shot up as Mulan said, "It's too late. She killed them- she killed them all."

"But we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else," Snow said. Skylar sighed and said, "Uh… I'm not really the "hero" type…"

Snow looked at Skylar and was about to say something when Emma said, "Hey, hey! Look!"

Skylar looked over to where Emma was pointing, and saw a hand moving.

"There's someone under there!" Aurora said as she and Mulan both moved towards the person, and pulled up the things said person was hiding under.

"He's alive!"

"Please, help me, please!" Skylar heard a very familiar voice say. She stood back as the other four women circled around the man. Skylar narrowed her eyes as Snow said, "It's okay. You're safe now, we won't hurt you."

Skylar wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword that was still sheathed as she looked at the man on the ground. He met her eyes and they widened as Skylar smirked her "Rae smirk" as Snow had taken to calling it.

"Thank you," The man said as he still stared at Skylar.

Skylar knew who he was, and she knew he knew that she knew who he was. He was just waiting for when she would rat her out while Skylar, on the other hand, wanted to have some fun and would let him break the news himself while she didn't say a word. It was more entertaining that way, plus... it wasn't every day that you got to see Captain Hook give himself up.

Hook looked at Skylar in shock and confusion (though he didn't show it on his face). She didn't look like she had aged a day since he had seen her in Neverland. She didn't look any different though she had a new kind of ruthlessness in her eyes that she didn't have before, and she looked a little paler than she did back then. He knew she probably still had the same cocky attitude as she did before.

* * *

><p>"You seen him before?" Skylar heard Emma ask Mulan. Mulan nodded, saying, "I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith," Skylar chuckled quietly, "Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."<p>

Skylar stood up and squeezed Hook's shoulder tightly, as she whispered in his ear, "You and I are going to talk later. _**Just**_ you and I."

Hook looked up at her and Skylar smirked as she walked over to Snow to see if she needed help with the food.

"Here you go," Emma said as she placed a cup down in front of Hook. He took the cup as Mulan poured some water in it. Hook looked up at them as he said, "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune seems fit to show me a favor…"

"Island full of corpses and you're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma said to Hook as Skylar watched with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the steps of a hut.

"She attacked at night. Slaughtered everyone in one scoop," Hook was a good actor, Skylar had to give him that, "When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. I pretended to be dead myself, mercifully it worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave," Skylar muttered. Hook heard her as he looked over at her saying, "It was all I could do to survive."

Skylar rolled her eyes as Emma leaned down to look in Hook's eyes as she said, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

Emma looked up at Skylar who was barely paying attention to the conversation, and then back at Hook with a fake smile as Mulan said, "We should leave here incase Cora decides to come back."

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson," Snow declared as Skylar suddenly stiffened. Hook took notice as her left arm stopped moving completely, and her right hand clenched as if she was in pain.

Skylar **was** in pain. She knew that curse was killing her slowly and painfully, and it happened to be spreading at the moment. No one had ever survived the curse that she had on her, and Skylar only knew one way to break curses- True Love's Kiss. Sadly, her True Love didn't happen to be in the same realm as her at the moment. Plus if she couldn't even get back to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest, it was a long shot that she would get back to Neverland before she died.

"You have a grandson?" Hook asked as he looked up at Snow, prying his eyes away from Skylar. Snow shrugged, saying, "Long story."

"Well I know this land well, I can guide you-" Hook was cut off by his head being yanked back by Emma who held a sword to his throat, saying, "You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are."

* * *

><p>Henry stood on a stool as he brushed his horse, saying, "Gramps says you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you… So… any time… like… soon?"<p>

His horse then started acting up, and started jumping as if he was scared. Henry heard all the other horses acting like his, and he was about to try to calm down his horse when he got knocked into the wall as his horse ran out of the stall. Henry looked up and saw someone walking into the stall he was in, and his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Mulan finished tying the rope that wrapped around the tree, holding Hook there- trapped. Skylar was enjoying herself as she watched Hook being tied up. Rae and Killian didn't get along that well in Neverland, but they didn't hate each other enough to where they wanted to kill each other. They just hated each other on… friendly terms.<p>

"I already told you- I am just a blacksmith," Hook said as Skylar stood beside Emma as they both looked at Hook. Emma, knowing that Skylar knew something, said, "Sure you are," She turned to Skylar, "Do you know him?"

Skylar shook her head, saying, "I knew someone who looked like him, but he was a lot nicer."

Hook wanted to glare at the girl, but didn't, knowing it would break his façade.

Emma nodded at Skylar, and then said, "If you don't know him, then go ahead."

Skylar put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"You won't talk to us, maybe you'll talk to the ogres when they rip you limb from limb," Emma said as Skylar smirked evilly. Neither of them knew that behind them, Snow was giving them both disapproving looks. Snow knew that Skylar probably wouldn't care if Snow was angry at her because… Skylar didn't really care much about what people thought of her.

They all heard an ogre roar, and Skylar said, "Come on, let's go. I don't particularly want to smell ogre breath today…"

Skylar grabbed her bow and started whistling a happy tune as she started walking away from the tree. Emma rolled her eyes, but followed Skylar as did everyone else. Hook, who was still tied to the tree, said, "What!? You can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked, uncertain. Emma, who was now walking beside Skylar, said, "He's not."

Skylar held up a hand in front of Emma muttering, "Five… four… three… two… and-" Skylar was cut off by Hook saying, "-Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

Skylar smirked and looked at Emma who was looking at Skylar with wide eyes. Emma had no idea how Skylar knew that he would break that fast, and Skylar answered the unspoken question, saying, "You seem to keep forgetting that I'm Rae Hood."

Emma sighed and they both turned around as everyone else did, and as they both started walking towards Hook again, Skylar said, "Oh my goodness, he finally broke! That took longer than I thought it would…"

Hook didn't hide his glare that time, making Skylar grin wider than before as Emma said, "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker- Hook," Hook said, finally revealing himself. Skylar grinned as she sat down on a log. Emma glanced down at her, but looked back up at Hook as Snow said, "Hook."

"Check my satchel," Hook said, proving his point as Snow pulled out a silver Hook.

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma looked down at Skylar, "Like the one from the Peter Pan story that tried to kill you?"

"I didn't try to kill her!"

"He didn't try to kill me, that was just in the story," Skylar said, trying to calm Emma and Snow down, who both seemed a bit pissed at the revelation. Emma looked at Skylar, saying, "You knew the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"I asked you but you lied to me… but I couldn't tell…"

"Because I **was** telling you the truth. The captain I knew looked clean, actually shaved, had his hand, and was nice. I wasn't lying," Skylar pointed out. Emma sighed and turned back to Hook, but before she could say anything they heard an ogre roar. They all looked a nervous other than Skylar who armed her bow quickly.

"You better hurry up, they're getting closer. So unless you want to be dinner you better start talking," Emma threatened. Hook sighed, saying, "Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She'll get over there over my dead body," Skylar said with a glare. Hook smiled at her saying, "You'll be one gorgeous dead body then."

Skylar looked grossed out, then annoyed, and then pissed- all in the span of three seconds. Snow grabbed Skylar's arms, holding her back before she was able to grab any of her weapons and throw them at the man who was still smirking at her. Skylar really wanted the old, stick-in-the-mud, super polite, old Hook who she had actually enjoyed teasing and annoying. She realized this one was a ladies man and an asshole. They would not get along that well.

"She can't get there anyways, we destroyed the wardrobe," Snow pointed out as she finally let go of Skylar, who still wanted to stab Hook.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes, and she's going to use them to open up a portal-" Hook was cut off by an ogre's roar. He paused for a second, glared at where the ogre would be coming out, and continued, saying, "Now if you will kindly cut me loose."

"No! We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took," Mulan protested. Skylar, raising her right hand in the air, said, "I'm not a person for vengeance- well that's a lie… but I agree with Mulan."

"That was Cora, not me," Hook said, trying to defend himself. Emma turned around, and they started walking, but before Skylar could take a step, Hook said, "You owe me for killing my brother, Rae!"

Skylar turned and faced Hook, saying, "I didn't kill your brother. You're the one who goaded him into cutting himself with the dreamshade, and then gave him the water from the spring in Neverland-" She was cut off by Hook saying, "-But you said it would help him!"

"It did, didn't it?"

"Up until we left."

"Exactly," Skylar said as she walked forwards, almost predatorily, "Peter told you it came with a price- your brother couldn't leave Neverland."

"Neither of you told us that," Hook said as he glared at the brunette. Skylar sighed, saying, "That's not my problem. You should've stayed and found out what the price of the water was."

Skylar turned around and started walking away, and Hook said, "I know you're dying," Skylar stopped walking, "I know the way to break that curse- True Love's kiss," Skylar turned to face Hook again, "I can help you get back to him if you let me go."

Skylar smirked, saying, "I'm still a thief, Killian. And that means I can tell who's lying just as good as Emma," Hook's face paled, "Bye Hook."

Skylar turned and started walking away, quickly catching up with her group. He used his one last effort, saying, "Wait! You need me alive!"

They all turned around to look at Hook, and Emma asked, "Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing- to get back to your land," Hook explained. Emma stepped up on a log so she was eye level with him, saying, "You'd say anything to save yourself. Why would we believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" Snow asked as Skylar suddenly stiffened again. Hook noticed it and smirked at her, saying, "The ashes will open a portal, and to find your land she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So Cora doesn't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to being home…" Emma thought out-loud. Emma looked over at her mother and Skylar, and Snow said, "It sounds too good to be true."

Emma looked at Skylar, hoping she would back her up, when she saw that the girl was stiff as a board and had her eyes shut tightly. Emma turned back around to face Hook as he said, "There's only one way to find out."

The ogre roared very loudly, and even though the pain was dissipating and it still hurt to move, Skylar moved to look at the trees behind her. Skylar knew that she was going to have to check her arm later to see how far up the curse had developed. Honestly, Skylar was dreading it.

Skylar pulled her bow string back, ready to shoot at anything that came out of the trees, and said, "Mulan, come with me."

Mulan nodded and she and Skylar headed into the woods to take care of the ogre as Emma finished off her "interrogation".

Emma pulled a knife out of her boot, saying, "You tell me one thing, and I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin."

Then at that exact moment, they heard a very loud roar and an equally loud thud.

As Emma was cutting Hook free, Skylar and Mulan came from the forest with Mulan looking at Skylar in shock as Skylar was trying (and failing) to get the ogre's eyeball off the tip of her arrow.

* * *

><p>Henry stood up carefully as he watched the man in front of him carefully. He immediately heard the horses again, saying, "Y-You gotta stop this. You're scaring the horses," Henry noticed the blood on the man's hands, "A-Are you hurt? Can I help you? Let me help you-" Henry was cut off by the man grabbing him by the neck and holding him in the air, choking him.<p>

Henry was starting to see black spots when he heard Regina's voice yell, "Daniel! Let him go!"

Daniel dropped Henry to the ground, and David ran forwards and quickly pulled Henry away from the man and out of the stable. When they got out, David kneeled down and said to Henry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Go! Go!" David told Henry, and Henry ran away from the stables only thinking one thing, _"If Skylar was there Daniel would've been dead before he could touch me."_

* * *

><p>"Up ahead, we'll find the compass just over the ridge," Hook said as he walked through the woods at the front of the group. Mulan had a sword pointed at his back with Aurora a few steps behind her while Skylar wasn't with anyone. She was standing right in the middle- in-between Snow and Emma, who were behind her, and Hook, Mulan, and Aurora, who were in front of her.<p>

Skylar wasn't talking or looking ahead to where they were going. She was just walking as she stared at her feet.

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us right where Cora wants him to? That this who thing is a trap?" Snow was asking Emma as she watched Skylar, concerned. Emma, stepping over a tree that had fallen, said, "It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us-" Snow cut Emma off, saying, "-Stay one step ahead of them."

"Exactly."

They walked for a few more minutes and Emma burst, saying, "Something's wrong with Skylar."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was the only one who noticed," Snow said with a sigh. Emma looked at the girl in front of them, saying, "Does she seemed more depressed than usual, or is it just me?"

"That and she seems to be freezing up. Like she's in pain and can't move it hurts so much," Snow said with another sigh. Emma nodded, and said, "We have to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Yes, yes we do…" Snow trailed off as they got to the top of the hill where the others were standing. Skylar opened her mouth, paused, and then said, "Let me guess- the compass is at the top of the beanstalk."

"Oh yeah," Hook said with a nod. They were talking about the giant beanstalk that went all the way up and into the clouds.

Skylar sighed as Emma said, "So how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about- it's the giant at the top."

* * *

><p>As they walked down the hill towards the intimidating beanstalk, Skylar said, "Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you."<p>

No one said anything except Emma, saying, "Alright, be quick though."

Skylar simply turned around and headed into part of the forest so she was out of view, quickly taking off her cardigan. She cringed when she saw that the black veins had gone two fifths up her bicep. She sighed and leaned back against a tree with a sigh as she pulled her cardigan back over her shoulder. Before she could take a step to get out of the forest, she heard, "Do you know what that is?"

Skylar pulled her sword out, and turned towards the voice quickly. Skylar sighed and resheathed her sword, saying, "What the hell, Mulan?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you know what that-" Skylar cut Mulan off, saying, "-Yes, I know what it is, and I know what it's doing to me… But I don't know how long I have, and I think you do."

Mulan sighed as she said, "Let me look at it again."

Skylar opened her cardigan, and Mulan looked at the veins for a few seconds, saying, "Are there anymore anywhere on your body?"

"…Not yet."

"From this moment… I'd three or four weeks. At the most."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mulan knows, DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. The next chapter is going to be interesting, I promise :)<br>**

**And just to let you all know so you don't freak out- Skylar doesn't die. I'm not letting you all know how she survives, but that's part of the story that you'll just have to wait for...**

**P.S. There's a new cover!**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	28. Tallahassee

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28- Tallahassee<strong>

Skylar, Hook, Aurora, Mulan, Snow, and Emma stood at the bottom of the beanstalk, looking up at it. Skylar was imagining the first beanstalk she ever climbed- she had Robin with her at the time, so while she made sure he didn't fall, she made sure he didn't fall. Skylar didn't really enjoy that memory so much because that was when Robin made his first Merry Man- Little John- who set the idea_ of_ the Merry Men into Robin's head.

Skylar grit her teeth at the thought.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," Emma said as she looked up at the beanstalk. Skylar, who stood next to her, rolled her eyes, saying, "You still stuck on the whole story thing? We're obviously all real…"

Emma looked at the teenager with a glare while Skylar smirked at Emma. Skylar was still pissed at Emma for saying that Cora had a good reason for cutting her head off.

"She had no idea what she was talking about, Rae. Ignore her," Skylar suddenly heard. She slightly jumped as she knew that voice well- it was Peter's.

Aurora, noticing Skylar's tense body, placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder, saying, "Are you ok-" She was cut off by Skylar shrugging Aurora's hand off her arm, saying, "Don't touch me."

"It reminds me of death," Mulan stated. Skylar looked at her with raised eyebrows as Snow said, "Encouraging."

"Well… the compass awaits. Shall we?" Hook asked, and they all started walking towards the beanstalk.

"Wait, these beans create… portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" Emma asked. Skylar, who rolled her eyes again, said, "Because there aren't any more beans."

Hook nodded in agreement, saying, "Whatever story you think you know dear, is most certainly wrong."

"Trust me, I got that when I learned that Rae Hood is selfish-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-I know you're new here and everything, but if Regina and your mom are scared of me that means I know a few things- so you might want to shut up before you dig yourself a bigger hole."

Emma glared at Skylar's back, but turned back to Hook and said, "There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giants with the treasure, and a golden goose… or harp."

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome," Hook said as he glanced at Skylar who was sitting on a log.

They might dislike each other, but they watched out for each other. They were the only ones who really knew what the other was like when they were nice- or (for Skylar) less ruthless and menacing. They wanted to protect each other as well as possible, though they didn't like to show it.

"The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack and his men fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. They thought that if they couldn't have the magic, then no one could," Hook explained as he looked up the giant beanstalk. Skylar stood from her spot on the log and stood next to Hook with crossed arms as Emma said, "Evil giants… with magic portal beans… why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived- the strongest, most terrible of them all," Skylar said with a shrug. Hook nodded, saying, "And we'll have to get passed him to-" Snow cut hook off, saying, "-The magic compass."

"Like all cliché stories…" Skylar said with a roll of her eyes. Hook lightly hit her elbow with his and she winced. Hook narrowed his eyes and sighed- he knew that her left side was where the curse was. He turned away from her and said to the other women, "The treasure still remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now_ it_ will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, we steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan questioned. Hook simply replied, "Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back, and I swear allegiance to whoever gets me there first."

"Then we better start climbing," Emma said as she headed towards the beanstalk. Skylar smirked and said, "Wait for it-" Emma was then shocked by the beanstalk, saying, "What the hell was that!?"

"Right, so, I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders," Hook shrugged. Emma glared at him, and said, "Couldn't have mentioned that sooner?"

"It looked like Rae needed some cheering up," Hook shrugged. Skylar smiled at him, and Hook nodded at her. Emma glared at them both, and sighed, saying, "Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"Well I've got a counter spell from Cora," Hook held out his hands, "If you'd be so kind."

Skylar grabbed a knife out of her boot and quickly sliced the ropes around Hook's hands as he said, "You alright?"

"I'll be fine-" Hook cut her off, saying, "No you won't- it's at your elbows, Rae-" Skylar cut him off this time, saying, "-It's past my elbows."

Before Skylar could move away from Hook, he caught her right wrist, saying, "Rae, you need to tell someone."

"I have told someone," Rae said as she pulled her arm from his grip, "I don't have long and I want to get home and spend some time with the boy who is like my little brother."

"What about Peter?"

Skylar sighed, saying, "I doubt I'll get to see him in time."

Skylar walked away from Hook, and he sighed as he took of his cape. He held up his arm, knocking on a piece of leather that glowed. He smirked, saying, "I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you five lovely ladies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid, to, ya know, really get into it."

* * *

><p>As Mulan, Aurora, Snow, and Emma fought out who went up the beanstalk with Hook, Skylar leaned against the beanstalk as she looked at her nails. She wasn't going. If the curse started growing while she was on the beanstalk, she could fall and die- and she would not die without seeing Henry again. She wanted to say the same about Peter, but she couldn't get her hopes up. As she told Hook, she knew she probably wouldn't see him ever again, and it broke her heart more.<p>

Shaking her head out of the bad thoughts, Skylar looked up when she heard, "Skylar, you aren't fighting to go up. Why?"

Skylar simply said, "I'm afraid of heights."

"You climb trees all the time," Emma stated as she crossed her arms. Skylar pushed herself off the beanstalk, saying, "I thought you wanted to go? Why are you so persistent on wanting to know why I'm _not_ going? Why don't you get your cuff and climb already?"

Emma and Skylar glared at each other until Emma looked away, and looked at Mulan, saying, "Have anything in that bag that's going to help me with a giant?"

"Or Hook?"

"Hey!" Hook said. Skylar rolled her eyes as Emma and Mulan moved to the side so Mulan could give whatever "magical" device she had in her bag to Emma. Skylar snorted at the word magical, thinking, _"It's probably a bag of poppy dust."_

Unknown to Skylar and Snow, Emma said to Mulan, "Your sword, how strong is it?"

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

Mulan nodded, saying, "Indeed."

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going," Emma ordered. Mulan glanced over at Skylar and Snow, and then turned back to Emma, saying, "Snow and Rae won't like that."

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get them home," Emma stated. Mulan nodded, and before she could turn away, Emma grabbed her arm, saying, "Do you know what's wrong with Skylar?"

Mulan paused and said, "Not a clue."

"You're lying."

"I know what's wrong, but she asked me not tell anyone and I won't-" Mulan was cut off by Hook saying, "-Ladies, in this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out, so in other words- tick tock."

Emma put the bag of crushed poppies in her satchel, and walked over to Hook, holding her arm out. Hook smirked, saying, "I was hoping it'd be you."

Hook placed her hand on his shoulder as Emma said, "Just get on with it."

"Lay your hand right here, that's a good girl," Hook said with a smirk as Emma looked back at Skylar who simply shrugged, "This will allow you to climb. There **are** other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you."

Hook then pointed at his missing hand, and Emma smiled at him sweetly with a look that said, _"Yeah right."_ Hook sighed, saying, "I can't climb one handed, can I?"

Emma sighed and took the hook out of the satchel and handed it to Hook, saying, "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

Skylar rolled her eyes, saying, "Bad wording…"

"I would despair if you did," Hook said, ignoring Skylar. Emma handed Hook the satchel, saying, "Let's go."

Emma looked over at Snow, who was smiling at her, and smiled a small smile back. Emma glanced over at Skylar who gave her a mock salute, and one of her famous Rae smirks. Emma and Hook then started climbing.

* * *

><p>After her declaration of never being in love, Emma looked at Hook, changing the subject as she said, "So how did you and Skylar know each other?"<p>

Hook glanced down at her, saying, "She's Rae Hood. Everyone knows her."

Emma shot him a glare, and Hook sighed, saying, "I met her in Neverland when I was still… good. She was with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. As I told you before, they all share the same look in their eyes- though Rae's look was a bit more than a normal Lost Boy's. That's one thing she shared in common with Peter Pan."

"What do you mean?"

"So you didn't know that Peter Pan was Rae Hood's True Love?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow as he stopped climbing to look at Emma. She nodded and said, "My son told me."

Hook nodded, saying, "They were alike in many ways. That was one of the many things they shared in common. Though when they were around each other, that look in their eyes went away."

"What was she like in Neverland?" Emma asked as she and Hook started climbing again. Hook sighed, saying, "She always had a glint of ruthlessness in her eyes, but it was never as prominent as it is now... I've seen that look before."

"Where?"

"On Rumpelstiltskin. He lets his anger and rage take him over. Rae's does the same… except her's is pure ruthlessness. She doesn't care who she hurts, what she does, or anything when she lets it take over. She's not Rae anymore. She's a completely different person," Hook sighed, "I never saw her after I became a pirate, but I heard many stories about her. You'd think the way people told stories about her that instead of a teenage girl she was a whole group of ruthless thieves."

"Except it wasn't…" Emma trailed off. Hook nodded as he looked at Emma, saying, "That's one thing you need to watch out for now. Your "Skylar" wouldn't hurt you, but Rae would. Rae Hood _has_ a filter of right and wrong in her mind, but she does not use it."

"What can I do to help her stay… nice Rae- or Skylar?" Emma asked as they got close to the top of the beanstalk. Hook sighed, saying, "Don't talk about Robin Hood, Neverland, or Peter Pan. She will cut your head off. That was one of the stories I heard- one word about Robin Hood and the man got his head cut clear off his head in a split second."

Emma gulped.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on a log as she watched Mulan draw a couple lines and then put a hole in the ground. Aurora and Snow walked over and watched Mulan also as Aurora asked, "What is this?"<p>

"Keeps the time."

"You have somewhere to be?" Snow asked as Skylar suddenly heard, _"I have eternal youth, an island to live on, a group of faithful lost boys, and a beautiful girl that loves me-"_ Rae then heard a darker voice say, _"-Well you used to, until she got taken from you by that undeserving brother of her's-" _Skylar shook her head and jumped as Mulan walked past her. Skylar stood up and said to Snow, "I'm going to go hunting for some food. Emma and Hook are going to need something to eat when they get back."

Before Snow could say anything, Skylar had run into the forest. Snow sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Skylar was about a mile away from the beanstalk when she heard, "Rae!"<p>

She whipped her head around, to find nothing. She turned her head to the other side as she heard, "Rae!"

She turned in a circle as she kept hearing it over and over again. But when she turned back around, she jumped as she saw Peter in front of her with the ocean behind him. She even felt a sea breeze. Skylar tilted her head, and he smirked at her, saying, "Why aren't you back yet, Rae?"

She stepped back, saying, "I haven't been able to find a way."

Skylar had to stop walking when she felt a tree hit her back. She gulped as Peter trapped her there with his arms over her shoulder, and he said, "I miss you, Rae…"

"I miss you too."

"Do you really? Thirty-five years is a long time. I couldn't find you for thirty-four years. It was like you vanished into thin air," Peter said as he shook his head. Before Skylar was able to respond, he was gone. Skylar ran into the middle of the clearing she had been in and spun around in a circle- There was no ocean, no breeze, and no Peter.

She dropped to her knees when she felt a searing pain in her arm. She held in a scream, but let out a strangled groan as the pain grew more intense. She tried thinking about her happy times with Robin, but that just made her mad so she stopped thinking about him. Instead thought about Peter.

"_I have something for you," Peter told Rae as he walked into the treehouse one night. Rae was on the hammock as she swung back and forth softly, sewing up one of the Lost Boy's cloaks that got torn. She looked up when Peter came in though, and said, "What is it?"_

"_Well I don't have anything to put it in, so you'll just have to shut your eyes," Peter shrugged as Rae noticed his hand behind his back. Rae rolled her eyes, yet did as she was told. Peter smiled and quickly held out his hand, saying, "Open your eyes."_

_Rae looked down at his hand, and saw something sliver in his hand. She raised her eyebrow and picked it up. She noticed it was a bracelet, but as she flipped it over she noticed there was something written on it. She looked up at Peter to find he was gone. She stood up and looked around, but sighed when she realized he wasn't in the room anymore._

_She put the bracelet on, and smiled at the words._

_**You're Mine.**_

Skylar smiled at the memory. She stood up- the pain now gone- and took off her sweater to look at the damage. She sighed shut her eyes when she saw the black veins.

They were four fifths up her arm.

* * *

><p>Skylar was sitting over a fire as she cooked some Kimara. It was the only thing she had managed to find in the forest, so she brought it back and started cooking it. It was halfway cooked when she heard sobbing noises. She slowly turned around to see Aurora lying on the log, fast asleep- but she was crying.<p>

Snow immediately ran over, and woke the girl up, saying, "Hey, Aurora, it was just a dream. It was just a dream."

"It was horrible."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it?" Snow asked as she stood up. Skylar, not really wanting to hear this conversation, blocked it out as she turned back around. Skylar had tied her hair up into a bun on the top of her head, so it was out of the way as she laid her head on her knees. Her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows were on her right as she used her right arm to hold a stick that she was using to poke the fire.

She knew what the curse did. It didn't make it so the person was hurt just physically. It worked so well that the person hurt physically _and_ mentally. Hallucinations were one of the many things she would be going through, including terrible nightmares. Though she wouldn't wake up like Aurora did.

She would wake up. But in a much, _**much**_ worse way.

* * *

><p>Skylar was leaning against the log as she tossed her knives into the ground next to her. Snow sat next to the teenager with Aurora's head in her lap. When Skylar looked up she swore she saw Peter in the tree line, but she blinked and he was gone. She then watched as Mulan suddenly started walking towards the beanstalk as she ripped out her sword from its sheath.<p>

Snow immediately noticed and stood up, waking Aurora up as she yelled, "Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow as Mulan said, "Just stay back! Emma gave me ten hours!"

"No!" Aurora and Snow both yelled as Aurora leapt up from the ground. Skylar slowly stood up, weary of her left arm that was now numb and very painful to move.

"What, you're just going to leave her to die!?" Aurora asked as she stood by Snow. Skylar stood behind the two as Mulan said, "She gave me ten hours. She may already be dead."

Mulan then pulled back and swung her sword at the beanstalk, making a giant crack in it, sending a wave of magic up the beanstalk. Before Mulan could take another swing, Snow yelled, "NO," As she ran for Mulan. She successfully tackled her as Skylar sighed. Mulan quickly got the upper hand, saying, "It was your daughter's wish!"

Snow then turned Mulan over so she was under Snow, but before Snow could do anything, she was grabbed around the waist by Skylar who had a tight grip.

"Let go of me!" Snow yelled and then nailed Skylar in the left arm, making Skylar's eyes widen in pain. She didn't let go though, and said, "Will you cut it out!? You know better than anyone that letting your anger take control of you won't solve anything! Especially in helping your family!"

"What do you know about family!? You don't have any!" Snow yelled at her. Before anyone heard Emma yell, "Stop!" Skylar had let Snow go. Snow's eyes widen as she looked at Skylar, realizing what she had just said. No one noticed Emma as they watched Skylar wearily. She was known for her short temper. Not looking away from Snow, Skylar said, "Emma, you okay?"

Snow turned and saw her daughter on the ground and ran towards her, saying, "Emma!"

"Two earthquakes, and a jump from a beanstalk; I think my brain's still rattling around a little," Emma shrugged as she stood up. Mulan, immediately defending herself, said, "I did what you ordered. Nothing more than that. Did you get it?"

"Yep," Emma said as she held out the compass. Skylar, noticing the Pirate's absence said, "Where's Hook?"

"He's detained. Let's go; get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

"What? How?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged, saying, "I've got a friend looking after him until then."

Snow pulled Emma to the side, saying, "You told her to cut it down?"

"Yes, I-" Snow cut Emma off, saying, "-We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?"

Emma simply hugged Snow, saying, "Yeah."

"Good. Now let's go get that dust from Cora."

"And then go home," Emma finished. Snow nodded, and said, "Yeah."

"But first you need to do some apologizing," Emma pointed out. Snow looked over at Skylar to see Mulan was looking at her left arm with wide eyes.

Unknown to the two girls, Mulan and Skylar weren't talking about the bruise that they thought would be on her arm from Snow's elbow jab. No, they were talking about the giant black spot that was where the bruise was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the abnormally late update. I had an infection that was really close to my eye which made it hard to look at my computer... or anything really. I'm better now though, so I'll try to update again tomorrow but I make no promises.<br>**

**P.S. The Season Two Trailer is up, and the link is on my profile :)**

********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)********************


	29. Child of the Moon

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29- Child of the Moon<strong>

David drove down the street quickly as he headed towards the mines with Henry in the passenger's seat. He had gotten a call from the dwarves saying that they had found diamonds. Diamonds made fairy dust, so if they had fairy dust then that meant they could get Jefferson's hat working again. Which meant Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma could get home.

David walked into the mines, seeing Happy waiting for him, he asked, "Where is he?"

Happy pointed to the hole with a smile, and as David looked in, he saw Grumpy and four other dwarves inside the hole. They all smiled at David and Henry as they both noticed all of the diamonds on the wall.

"Are those…" Henry asked. The Blue Fairy (who had showed up a few minutes later) said, "Diamonds. They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean the kind that becomes fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to refine them- grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?" Blue asked David. David nodded as he pulled the hat out from where it was in Henry's backpack. Blue smiled, saying, "You lock this up. Keep it safe. By this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So… Skylar, Mary Margaret, and Emma?" Henry asked. David smiled and laughed, saying, "That's right, kid. We're bringing them home."

* * *

><p>Henry was sitting at a booth in the diner as he drank some coffee. He wanted to stay up so he didn't have any more nightmares, plus since coffee was Skylar's favorite drink he felt closer to her somehow.<p>

David walked over and was about to sit in front of Henry, but paused and said, "Is that coffee?"

Henry looked up and David, saying, "…No."

"Trying to stay up, huh?" David asked as he sat down after taking off his jacket. Knowing that he had been caught, Henry nodded. David looked at Henry with a concerned look as he said, "Still worried about those nightmares?" Henry nodded again, "Well don't be. Because when you go to sleep tonight, I'll be right in the next room."

Henry nodded at his grandfather with a smile. David chuckled and moved the coffee away from Henry and said, "Now maybe lose the java, and go grab a cocoa. We don't need you to be a coffee addict when Skylar gets back."

Henry smiled at the mention of the girl who was like his older sister, and went to go get some cocoa. David smiled as he watched him, but frowned when Spencer sat down in front of him. AKA, King George.

* * *

><p><em>Rae, Red, and Snow ran through the woods as they ran from the Queen's guards again. Rae was in the back, ready to fight whenever necessary.<em>

"_I think we lost them," Snow said as they stopped in a clearing. Red, who was now behind Rae, said, "Snow, Rae, wait! Wait!"_

_Then all the sudden a guard popped out in front of Snow and said, "You can't run from the Queen, Snow White."_

_Snow and Red quickly knocked out the guard as two guards ran for Rae, who quickly ducked and flipped her swords around so they were facing behind her, and stabbed the two guards in the chest. She pulled her swords out and resheathed them in her belt, saying, "Let's go! There have got to be more of them coming!"_

_As they were running up the hill, Snow suddenly stopped and Rae looked back to see what she was looking at. A wanted poster that read, _"WANTED: Snow White for crimes against the Queen: Murder, Treason, Treachery." _Rae sighed and said, "Snow, come on."_

_Snow quickly grabbed the poster and followed Rae and Red._

_They all hid in a small area of plants and trees that no one would be able to see them through. Rae stood by the tree as Red and Snow sat down, hid by a bush and the tree. You could hear the horses and the soldiers talking as Rae thought, _"Wow, they really don't know how to sneak up on people, do they?"

"_It's okay, they're gone," Rae said after the soldiers had left. Snow and Red let out breaths of air, and as Rae rubbed her eyes and slouched against the tree (she hadn't slept in three days), Snow said, "She's never going to stop, is she?"_

_Rae looked over to see that Snow was looking at the poster. She sighed, but before she could say anything, Red said, "My hood- it's torn."_

_Before Rae or Snow could reach out to the poor, panicked girl, Red said, "You two have to go, you have to get away from me."_

"_I'm not leaving you," Snow argued. Red looked at Rae pleadingly, who simply narrowed her eyes at the girl, making it look more intimidating than she meant it to because her mask was on._

"_It's a full moon tonight- wolf's time is beginning, and this hood is the only thing that can protect me from turning," Red said, still panicked. Rae placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, saying, "It's just a tear."_

"_Maybe it'll still work," Snow encouraged. Red looked between the two girls, saying, "What if it doesn't? You saw what I did to Peter."_

_Rae hid the flash of pain at the name. There were two reasons- one, her sympathy for Red's boyfriend (and she didn't have much sympathy so he should be lucky), and two, her Peter._

_Rae looked up, joining back into the conversation, saying, "Just because you seemed so panicked, we'll spilt up. But just for tonight. No more. Got it?"_

_Red nodded, and Snow said, "We'll meet up in the morning by the stream, and then we'll find a safe place for all three of us. Maybe a nice cabin in the woods…"_

"_Why are you two doing this?" Red asked the two women. Rae was confused, and voiced it, asking, "Doing what?"_

"_Being so kind… to me? You saw what I did as a wolf. What I am…" Red explained. Rae sighed as Snow said, "I know that's not who you really are. We're all in this together, Red."_

"_Plus, I'm Rae Hood. You should be running scared from me, but instead you're staying around me and worrying about me," Rae said, "That hasn't happened in a while."_

_Red smiled and Snow helped her pull the hood of her cloak up, and she ran off into the night._

* * *

><p>Henry held up his hand to Mr. Gold, showing him the burn. Mr. Gold nodded, saying, "Well, well. You were quite right to call me."<p>

"So, you can help?" Henry asked, "It was just a dream."

"Well, what you're describing is certainly not a dream," Mr. Gold explained, "Then what was it?"

"A side effect. You know it's remarkable that you'd cast a curse that you'd know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up, so I certainly never cared what happened to them after… until now," Regina explained as Mr. Gold opened his bag.

"When people go under the sleeping curse their soul travels to a netherworld; where it resides until awoken. Now this world is between life and death, and it's _very_ real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you," Mr. Gold explained as he put a liquid into a necklace for Henry.

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there," Regina said as she stood behind Henry. Mr. Gold closed up the necklace as he said, "Well I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, give him something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it."

Mr. Gold held out the necklace for Henry, and Henry said, "A necklace?"

"You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, the fear will stop. And then you can come and go as you please," Mr. Gold explained. He held out the necklace for Henry, but before he could take it, Regina stopped him and said, "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?"

"For a house call? _You _couldn't afford it… but this is for _Henry_. This one's on me," Mr. Gold explained, "I owed Rae a favor, and I know she'll take it as being repaid now."

* * *

><p><em>Snow walked down the stairs of the Wolves' den, and was grabbed in a choke hold by one of them. Red peeked her head out to see Snow and her eyes widened. She immediately said, "No, don't! She's not here to hurt us!"<em>

"_What other reason do humans have for entering our den?" The man asked. Red tried explaining, saying, "She's a friend, who stood by me after she learned the truth, after I killed! Without her I never would've escaped my village alive!"_

"_Let her go," Red's mother said as she walked out from the shadows. Snow was immediately dropped and Red helped her stand, saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Snow!"_

"_When you didn't show up at the stream this morning Rae and I thought the Queen's men had killed you," Snow explained as she held her throat. Red paused and said, "Where is Rae?"_

"_She told me to go in without her, the Queen's men had come and she had to fight them off," Snow shrugged. Just then Rae walked down the steps of the den, red splatters on her cloak as she resheathed her bloodied swords._

"_Rae!" Red and Snow said, happily. Rae simply nodded at the two and said, "Red… who are your friends?"_

"_We're her pack," The man who choked Snow said. Rae simply nodded as she leaned against a wall, a few wolves taking a few steps away from her. Snow looked at Red and quietly asked, "Are they-" Red cut her off, saying, "-Yes. They are like me, but you don't have to fear them."_

"_Course not," Snow said sarcastically, and Rae chuckled in response, earning her a couple glares from the wolves._

"_How did you find us?" Red's mother asked. Snow spoke up, saying, "Rae tracked wolf prints here."_

"_You two could've been caught by the Queen's men," Red said, worriedly. Rae snorted, saying, "With me?" She shook her head, "I'm insulted."_

"_Sorry," Red said to Rae with a small smile. Snow, ignoring her two friends' conversation, said, "I wasn't going to leave without you… Why don't we go find that cabin we talked about, okay?"_

_Red stopped her, and looked back at her pack, then back at Snow, who understood, saying, "You aren't coming with us are you?"_

"_I don't have to be ashamed of who I am here," Red explained, "I found my home. I found my mother."_

"_But I thought-" Rae was cut off by Red who said, "-Granny lied. I'm sorry. I know you both risked your lives to come find me."_

"_No, I understand. I would do anything to be with my mother again," Snow said. Red looked down as she said, "I know we planned on leaving the kingdom together-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-We'll be alright. I mean… she knows how to punch someone now because you taught her."_

_Red smiled at her, and then Snow hugged her tightly, saying, "Goodbye, Red. Thank you."_

"_No, thank you," Red argued. Before either could say anything more, the man who had Snow in a chokehold was suddenly shot with an arrow. Red's mother turned around quickly, facing the man who was now on the ground, saying, "Quinn!"_

_Rae quickly snuck up on the Queen's guard and stabbed him quickly through the back as more guards poured through the entrance. Red's pack quickly took care of them, but as Rae looked over at Quinn, who Red was standing by, Red said, "Quinn, no!" She looked up at her mother, pack, and two friends, "He's gone."_

* * *

><p>Henry sat on Skylar's bed as he looked out at the night sky. Regina walked in the room and said, "I thought you'd be in here."<p>

Henry didn't even look up as she said, "She really meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"She's like my older sister…" Henry explained sadly. Regina sat on the bed next to Henry and said, "I'm sorry."

Henry didn't say anything as he laid his head back onto Skylar's pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Red's mother rubbed Quinn's face softly as she said, "May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light."<em>

"_Red, I'm so sorry," Snow said sadly as she was latched onto Rae's arm who was resisting saying something sarcastic since one of Red's friends had just died. She just wasn't a sentimental person towards people she didn't know, and or cared about, but she was trying for Red's sake._

_Red's mother looked up and Rae raised her eyebrow at the woman's glare towards them both, Rae glared back, challenging the woman to do anything while she was there._

_Instead Red's mother stood up, saying, "You. You both did this."_

_Rae wasn't used to getting blamed for things. It was natural for her. Rae blamed herself for Robin leaving, Rae was blamed for things getting stolen, Rae was blamed for Robin not aging, Rae was blamed for… etc. etc. etc. But it seemed Snow wasn't as used to being blamed for things, as she looked slightly scared as she said, "What? No!"_

"_You two brought the Queen's men into our den," Red's mother protested. Rae really wanted to hit the woman but held back as Snow said, "You have to believe us, we had no idea they followed us."_

"_Mother, they didn't," Red said, trying to help her two friends. Red's mother apparently didn't want to hear it as Rae said, "It doesn't matter. Wherever human goes death follows. Especially with __**her**__."_

_Rae rolled her eyes, saying, "I've been called worse by better."_

_Red's mother actually looked slightly offended before her face turned cold, and she said, "And the only way to stop them is to kill them first. Tie them up!"_

_Before Rae could do anything, a wolf quickly knocked her out from behind, and two wolves quickly grabbed Snow and an unconscious Rae as Red's mother said, "When the moon rises we'll feast on a princess and a thief."_

_Red looked very scared as she said, "What are you doing?"_

"_They'll pay for the life that we lost."_

"_Mother, you're not making any sense."_

"_You've already made your choice, Red. You're one of us now. Act like it," Red's mother walked closer to Red, "Kill them."_

"_No. I won't kill my friends," Red said. Red's mother simply said, "Then I will."_

"_No, mother stop!" Red begged. Red's mother turned and said, "Sorry my daughter, but this is what it means to be a wolf."_

_Red's mother quickly changed into her wolf form, and headed towards a very frightened Snow who was desperately nudging an unconscious Rae with her shoulder as she said, "Rae, wake up! Please! I need you!"_

_Rae's head simply dropped forwards onto her chest, making her look more dead than unconscious._

"_Please," Snow begged as she looked at the snarling wolf in front of her, but right as she pounced, two things happened- Snow's screaming woke Rae up (surprisingly) and Red knocked her mother out of the way of her friends._

_There was a whimpering sound, and Snow yelled, "Red!"_

_Rae blinked and quickly grabbed a knife from her boot since her hands weren't tied like Red's, and cut the rope. They both moved around the pole to see Red's mother impaled on something that was beside the fire._

_Rae was trying to figure out what it was as she stood with her hands behind her back as Snow grabbed Red's cloak and tossed it over said girl. Red quickly changed back, and sat next to her mother as she said, "I'm so sorry, mother! I didn't mean to."_

"_You chose her," Red's mother forced out. Rae raised her eyebrows as she thought, _"Nice last words to the daughter you'd never seen in over fifteen years, really."

_Red immediately said, "No, I chose me. I'm __**not**__ a killer."_

_Red's mother quickly died after the last word, and Snow stood beside Rae, who didn't know what to say._

* * *

><p>"There you are," Spencer (King George) said as he saw Ruby in the alleyway in her wolf form, and she was in a small corner. Spencer had his mob behind him, who were all ready to pounce and kill Ruby.<p>

Spencer raised his gun and was about to pull the trigger when the gun was knocked out of his hand by an arrow from Granny's crossbow. It knocked the gun to the opposite side of the alley, making the gun burst into flames since it was a silver arrow tip. Ruby simply growled yet cringed back at the flames as Granny said to Spencer, "The next one goes between your eyes."

"Ruby!" David yelled as he pushed through the crowd of people who yelled various things at the Prince.

"Listen to me!" David said as he made it in front of the crowd so he was standing next to Spencer, "Ruby didn't kill Billy," David looked at Spencer, "He did, he stole her cloak, and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf," He looked back at the mob, "All to get you all to think I wasn't leading this town as I should."

Just then Ruby growled viciously and David stopped the mob from running forwards as he held out his hands, saying, "HOLD UP! Somebody already died because of what this man did, let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone, she's just scared."

David turned and slowly moved down the alleyway toward Ruby. As he walked, he said, "Ruby," She growled but that didn't stop David, "I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster."

Ruby growled loudly and David stopped, holding his hand out as he said, "Alright, poor, poor, choice of words," He started walking towards her again, "Please, Ruby, I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf."

David was close enough to touch Ruby now, and he was obviously scared and nervous as he said, "Ruby… Ruby? It's me, David."

Her teeth were bared, but then she suddenly stopped and as she sat back and shut her eyes, it was obvious she had control again. David quickly threw the cloak over her, and she changed back. She smiled up at David and said, "You saved me."

He helped her stand up and said, "No, you saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew."

The mob was suddenly yelling out in anger, and David and Ruby ran towards them. David noted Granny was on the ground and helped her up, saying, "What happened? Where's Spencer?"

"He's gone. Go," Granny ordered. Red quickly followed him as they both got into the police car.

They soon found Spencer at the beach with the help of Ruby's help.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Ruby asked as she and David walked down the hill towards him.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Spencer stated. David, who was walking up behind him, said, "You killed an innocent man."

"He was a mouse," Spencer said with a scowl. Ruby immediately snapped, "He was better than you'll ever be."

"You want to make a deal? It's not gonna happen," David said. Spencer didn't care as he said, "I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?"

"That you're never going to see your wife, your daughter, or one of your best friends ever again," Spencer explained. David narrowed his eyes as he said, "What are you talking about?"

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable," Spencer said as he pulled Jefferson's hat out of his jacket. He then quickly tossed it into the fire in front of him, and David shoved him out of the way as he yelled, "No!"

"Doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone." Spencer said, but just as he finished, David stood up and punched the King in the face, sending him straight to the ground. Then David pulled out his gun and cocked it as he held it towards the man.

"David, don't!" Ruby exclaimed. David had tears in his eyes as Spencer laughed at him and said, "I told you. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

David didn't shoot Spencer, but did turn to face the fire as he fell on his knees.

* * *

><p>"<em>May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light," Red said as she, Rae, and Snow stood at her mother's grave. She rubbed the wood that was her mother's tombstone as she said, "Goodbye, Mother."<em>

_Snow walked up to Red and hugged her, saying, "I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose your family."_

_Rae stood back, feeling very awkward, but shocked as Red said, "I didn't lose my family today. I protected it... my mother wanted me to choose between being a wolf and a human. So did Granny. You two were the only people who ever thought it was okay for me to be both."_

"_Cause that's who you are," Snow said with a smile. She then shared a smile with Red, and they both turned towards Rae, who's eyes widened at the look on the two women's faces. She shook her head and said, "Don't even think about it. I'll kill you both if you even-" She was cut off by both women grabbing her into a hug where she was stuck in the middle. Rae grumbled, and then said, "And you're doing it. Sleep with one eye open, both of you."_

"_Shut up, Rae," Was their immediate response. They knew she couldn't hurt them because somehow (no matter how much Rae would deny it) they had wormed their way into her heart._

* * *

><p>Henry slept softly in Skylar's bed as Ruby stood in the doorway, and David looked down at him and said, "He may never see his mother, grandmother, or best friend ever again. Skylar's spent more than three years with him, and Mary Margaret's taught him for over year. How am I going to break that news to him?"<p>

"You won't have to," Ruby insisted. David walked away from the bed as he said, "Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Skylar's been trying to do it since before I met her. Fairy dust isn't enough; it took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat-" David was cut off by Ruby saying, "-You'll find another way."

"You don't know that," David insisted. Ruby shook her head and she said, "But I know you, and I know you'll never give up until you do," David chuckled, "And David. You're not going to be doing this alone."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind giving Granny a call?" Ruby asked as she starting backing away from David and heading towards the stairs. David nodded and said, "Sure. Why? What for?"

"I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Someone should probably-" Ruby was cut off by David saying, "-Unchain her?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take care of it," David promised as he and Ruby headed downstairs towards the front door, "Where are you going?"

"I've still got a few hours of Wolf's Time left. You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time," Ruby explained with a grin. David was confused as he asked, "What's that?"

Ruby took off her cloak and handed it to David as she said, "Run."

She ran out the door and headed outside, and he quickly heard a howl. He smiled.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat in a tree as Snow sat below the tree a few feet on a hill in front of their campsite. Skylar was holding her left arm to her chest.<p>

She was scared to sleep, honestly. Mulan had told her that most people started having nightmares once the curse was visible on their bodies, and Skylar was lucky enough to not have them so far. But if she suddenly started waking up screaming in middle of the night, she couldn't just brush it off as a nightmare. Because Snow had known her for over ten years- at the least- and Skylar had never had a nightmare. Not once.

All the sudden Emma headed up the hill towards them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Snow said. Emma nodded and said, "Come on, Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding, but first we need to find Skylar."

Skylar simply jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch. She stood up and walked down the hill. She was halfway down the hill when Skylar heard Emma say, "Did you apologize yet?"

"Have you?" She heard Snow ask in retaliation. Skylar simply ignored the two as she finished walking down the hill and past a sleeping Aurora as she headed over to Mulan.

But as all four women were talking over ideas (well Emma, Mulan, and Snow were talking. Skylar wasn't in the talking mood), all the sudden they heard, "Snow! Snow!"

Snow immediately started running back towards camp, and Skylar and Emma immediately followed her. When they got to the camp Snow immediately started saying, "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay; it was just another nightmare."

"No, this time it was different," Aurora explained as Emma and Skylar stood behind Snow. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"There was a little boy. H-He put out the fire. He talked to me," Aurora explained as Skylar got worried. Snow scrunched up her eyebrows as she said, "A little boy?"

"What'd he say?" Emma asked. Skylar hoped she wasn't right, but she felt her throat drop into her stomach as she heard Aurora's next words.

"He said… he said his name was Henry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. I have had lots of school work and then guess what- I got a sinus and ear infection on top of it- which I still have, so it was hard to write this. But I got it done for you all.<strong>

**I have also decided how I am going to end the story. And no you all may not know how, but I'm still trying to decide if Skylar is going on the ship with Emma, Regina, Hook, David, and Snow to Neverland or with Henry. Still stuck on that though. But I've got the rest of Season Two to decide so I'm good for a while *sigh***

**Anyways, this chapter is not proofread, so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry.**

**P.S. And once again- the Season Two Trailer is up, and the link is on my profile :)**

********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)********************


	30. Into the Deep

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30- Into the Deep<strong>

Emma held out a picture of Henry towards Aurora, saying, "The boy you saw in your dream- is that him?"

Aurora took the picture from Emma's hand, looking at it closely for a second. Then she said the words Skylar was dreading.

"Yes. This is Henry."

Snow stood up, starting to pace, as Skylar stood up and walked over to her sword and bow; where she proceeded to sit down and put her head in her hands while she heard Emma say, "That's impossible. It's a dream. How could you dream of my son?"

"I have no idea," Aurora said, shaking her head. Snow spoke up, saying, "Maybe it wasn't a dream."

"What?" Emma asked as she stood up, facing her mother. Aurora stood up behind Emma as Snow said, "That room. I've been there."

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything," Aurora stated- slightly upset from what Skylar could tell. Snow tried to justify her actions, saying, "You were terrified, I didn't want to make things worse by telling you it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan questioned as she stood beside Skylar who had her head propped on her knee. Realization hit Snow, and she said, "The Sleeping Curse. It has to be! I went through it, Aurora went through it-" Snow was cut off by Emma who said, "-And Henry went through because I wouldn't believe him."

"Emma," Snow said softly.

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora asked boldly. Snow seemed slightly shocked as she said, "I was-I wasn't lying. I was protecting you… Like Rae did with me when she found I was having the nightmares…"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she glanced between Skylar and her mom. Skylar sighed, and said, "Once Charming broke your mother's sleeping curse they went off fighting battles- trying to regain the kingdom from Regina, while I went off on my own a bit, tired of all the people," Skylar stood up, crossing her arms across her chest, "Charming told me Snow was having nightmares, so I came back and stayed for a while. Her nightmares didn't leave, so I went off trying to find someone who could help-" Snow cut Skylar off, saying, "-I didn't know that she went to Rumpelstiltskin though."

Skylar simply shrugged and said, "Anyways, he told me that when people go under the sleeping curse their soul travels to a netherworld where it stays until the person wakes up. The world is in-between life and death, and it's _**very **_real. But the reason Snow kept having her nightmares was because even when the curse gets broken- sometimes when the victims go back to sleep they find their way back to that world."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this again?" Snow asked Skylar. Skylar shrugged, saying, "I told Charming. We kept it between us until you found out. You were pissed at the both of us for a while, but you got over it. Remember?"

"Vaguely," Snow shrugged. Skylar rolled her eyes and looked over towards Emma who asked Aurora, "What did he say? Henry? In the dream?"

"He just said his name and then I woke up, and it was over," Aurora said to Emma softly.

"Emma, it's going to be okay," Snow said with a smile towards her daughter. Mulan and Skylar shared a confused look, and looked back at the mother and daughter duo as Emma said, "We are so far from okay."

"No. We have a way home now," Snow said. Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows, saying, "We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. And uh… sorry to burst you bubble of optimism, but any attempt to get the ashes from her would be _suicidal_."

"Not anymore. We can stop her," Snow said as she looked at Skylar. Skylar sighed and said, "Please explain for the people who can't be inside your brain."

Snow gave Skylar a look (which Skylar ignored) as Mulan said, "How?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who does," Snow said as Skylar started catching on, "Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Henry, we can talk to him. Now we can communicate," Emma realized. Skylar sighed, knowing this was going to be a bad idea as Aurora said, "Wait, wait!"

"Oh yeah, Princess. You're going back to sleep," Emma ordered.

* * *

><p>Henry shot up from bed, saying, "They're alive! They're alive!"<p>

David got up from his chair, saying, "Who?"

"Skylar, my mom, and Snow!" Henry explained. David smiled as he said, "I told you, kid. I told you!"

"W-Was it that woman who told you this? What did she tell you?" Regina asked. Henry looked between David and Regina, saying, "Her name's Aurora, and she said they're on their way home but there's someone in their way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?" Regina asked the question David was thinking. Henry looked between David and Regina, and then stopped on Regina, saying, "Your mother."

Regina's face became worried.

* * *

><p>"How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that… netherworld," Emma asked as she stepped over a log. She was carrying the bag with their tent and blankets in it as Skylar was in front of her, sword strapped to her waist with her bow in her hand and quiver over her shoulder. Skylar was deadly tired, still having not slept yet.<p>

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours," Aurora corrected. Snow smiled as she said, "We're not going to leave him waiting."

"Yeah but what if-" Aurora cut Emma off, saying, "-He was fine."

"There," Skylar said, cutting off their conversation as she pointed a small area under a canopy of trees, "That looks like… relatively safe high ground."

"Relatively?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged saying, "It'll give us a good advantage if Cora attacks, but I make no promises. We'll set up camp there."

"Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry; get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin," Snow ordered. Skylar grit her teeth knowing what a danger it was to go back to that world, but she bit her tongue and said, "We do it fast- in an out- it's still dangerous out here."

* * *

><p>"Did you know it would be dangerous?" Skylar turned and looked at Mulan as she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan up to her elbows.<p>

Skylar sighed as she tossed another piece of wood to the side from where she was cutting wood for a small fire to make food while Aurora was asleep. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing the veins that were now covering her entire left arm and part of her shoulder. Honestly, she could care less at the moment. She was more worried about Henry going back into the netherworld to talk to Aurora.

"Of course I knew," Skylar stated as she used her sword to start chopping at another piece of wood. She'd done this practically a billion times since she was eight. Robin wouldn't let her do it because he was afraid she'd hurt herself, but when she was eight Robin hurt his arm and Skylar went out and did it while he was asleep. He didn't even notice the larger pile of wood in the cave.

"Tell them she's not going in again," Mulan snapped. Skylar stopped chopping wood and turned a harsh glare onto Mulan which made the warrior look slightly nervous.

Skylar gripped the hilt of the sword as she pushed the blade into the ground to lean on it as she said, "You think I'm going to be able to say something? To Emma I'm still the seventeen-year-old in Storybrooke. I have no power over her. When I was in the Enchanted Forest I did because I looked older, and around every corner there were people who were scared of me. Now there's no one here, I look like a fucking teenager again when I'm actually in my seventies, and I'm dying. I have no authority when it comes to Emma, and Snow seems to have forgotten who I am."

Skylar shrugged as she continued, "Didn't you see it at the beanstalk? Usually when I said "Stop" before the curse, Snow stopped doing whatever she was doing like the object she was holding was on fire. Because I was the older, more knowledgeable one out of the two of us. Now I seem to not have that because she took care of me for three years while we were under the curse."

"I thought the curse lasted twenty-eight years?" Mulan asked. Skylar pulled the sword from the ground as she snorted, saying, "I lived in the woods for twenty-five of those. Then she found me when I was robbing a-" Skylar paused, remembering Mulan didn't know what a grocery store was, "-Man."

"Then you need to find a way to regain that power again because you and I both know that Aurora and Henry are going to get hurt the more they go into that netherworld," Mulan stated. Skylar looked in front of her with a blank stare as she said, "Oh trust me- I plan on getting it back."

Skylar finished the statement by chopping a large piece of wood in half with one hit.

* * *

><p>Skylar dropped wood on the ground in the camp and as she started heading back over to her quiver and bow, but she stopped when she heard Emma's voice, say, "Fix the fire, Skylar."<p>

Skylar looked at Mulan who was leaning over Aurora who was trying to sleeping, telling the warrior with her eyes, _"Told you so."_

Mulan looked between the thief and the savior slowly because instead of doing what she was told, Skylar kept walking over to her stuff with clenched fists. Skylar was never one for taking orders, and just because Emma finally believed she was "the savior" doesn't mean she had any authority over her.

"Skylar did you hear what I said?" Emma asked as she looked over at Skylar. Skylar looked at Emma as she leaned back against a tree, saying, "Course I heard you."

"Then why aren't you fixing the fire?"

Snow was now nervously looking between the two women. She knew Skylar wasn't ever one for taking orders, and she wasn't going to start doing it for Emma now.

"Because maybe I don't want to," Skylar smirked, "You want a fire- you can make it."

Emma clenched her teeth and said, "Will you just do it?"

"Doesn't look like you're doing anything, so why should I do it when you're perfectly capable?" Skylar would admit, she was having fun just getting Emma pissed. She was succeeding in doing just that, as Emma was now walking towards the smirking girl angrily.

"Emma, stop," Snow said, stopping Emma from walking towards Skylar anymore, "She's not a fairytale character from a book anymore. She hasn't killed anyone in over twenty-eight years, and honestly I think she's dying to do just that. I'd stop while you were ahead."

"Honestly, all she's done is be a conniving bitch since we got here-" Emma was cut off by Snow saying, "-Because that's who Rae is. Her Skylar side only comes out for Henry, so you might want to stay on the good side of Rae. I've seen her kill a room of thirty armed men in less than five minutes. She's lethal and not someone you should make an enemy out of."

Emma sighed, and backed away from Skylar who smirked at her. As Mulan nodded at Emma and Snow, telling them that Aurora was asleep, Skylar shut her eyes as she listened to the birds chirp. Then she heard a twig snap, and immediately shot up as she grabbed her bow and arrow. She had the bow string pulled back as Emma said, "What was that?"

Emma, Snow, and Mulan looked at Aurora while Skylar kept looking around. She had a bad feeling. Then she saw it.

"What the hell is that?" Skylar asked with wide eyes at the people walking towards them. Snow stood next to her as she said, "I have no idea. Think they're friendly?"

Skylar looked at Snow with a glare, saying, "No, I don't think they're friendly. Everyone on the island was killed, and everyone else is Storybrooke. So unless these are people who hid like Hook, then I automatically put them in the enemy pile."

Snow nodded and said, "Right."

Skylar turned around when she heard a groan, and jumped slightly when she saw the people were closer. As Snow tried talking to them, Skylar quickly realized that they were some of the people from the island.

"Snow, they're not friendly. Cora's controlling them," Skylar said as she started shooting arrows off at them. Then they proceeded to get up, so Skylar dropped her bow and grabbed her sword instead as they attacked.

"Mulan, get Aurora awake now!" Skylar ordered as one literally launched itself at Skylar. She quickly dodged its sword and punched it in the face with her other hand as the rest started fighting with Emma, Snow, and Mulan.

Emma apparently didn't like what Skylar said as she said, "No! She has to talk to Henry! Keep her asleep, Mulan!"

Skylar actually let out a small growl as she said, "We need to leave and we can't do that if she's asleep! Wake her up!"

"No!" Emma yelled and blocked Mulan from waking up Aurora. Skylar's face turned deadly as she slashed one of the heads of the men off who were coming towards her. Emma gulped as Skylar said, "Mulan, wake her up."

Mulan nodded and quickly moved around Emma, shaking Aurora awake as Emma was then tackled, making the compass fall out of her hand. The man stood up, grabbing the compass as Emma yelled, "The compass!"

Snow shot an arrow at the man, making the compass drop from his hand, and Emma grabbed the compass as Skylar was trying to figure out how to kill the walking dead people. Then it hit her as she mumbled, "The Walking Dead…"

Skylar then grinned and started beheading as Snow yelled, "MULAN!"

"Where is she?" Emma asked as they noticed Mulan and Aurora weren't in the camp anymore. Skylar finished beheading the men quickly while the two were having their conversation, so when they turned around, Skylar was surrounded my dismembered bodies. Snow gulped as did Emma, and Skylar said, "Let's go find them."

They all started walking away from the campsite, leaving the stuff behind as it all had blood on it now.

When they got a bit away from the camp, Emma asked them, "You two still in one piece?"

"Pretty much," Snow shrugged. Skylar didn't answer as she heard a branch snap, so she quickly pulled out an arrow, pulling the bow string back, aiming for the area that the sound came from.

Mulan emerged from the bush, saying, "They took her. Aurora's gone."

Skylar sighed as she put her arrow back in her quiver.

* * *

><p>Skylar, Mulan, Snow, and Emma were walking in the forest, heading towards the island again when the searing pain started in Skylar's shoulder. She leaned against a tree as the others kept walking, not noticing she had stopped. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the pain stopped.<p>

Skylar opened her eyes and she was in Neverland. She walked forwards a bit, spinning around in a circle, and then realized that she was in her Neverland clothes and her bow and arrow were missing from her hands, along with her sword. She felt anxiety well up in her at that realization. She gulped, knowing this wasn't real and it freaked her out. A lot.

"_You're lost without him,"_ She heard a voice say in her head. She gulped as she turned around again, facing the jungle. No one was there. She stepped back a bit, shaking her head, begging herself to snap out of it.

Skylar walked towards the beach when she heard the voice again, _"You need him as he needs you…"_

Skylar had tears in her eyes now. She was scared.

"_You're both going to lose your minds without each other…"_ Skylar gripped her head in her hands, saying, "It's not real, Rae, snap out of it."

"Skylar," She heard. She looked up when it sounded like Snow. She looked around, saying, "Snow?"

"Skylar," She heard. That one was Mulan, she was sure of it.

"Skylar, you okay?" And that was Emma.

"_You're going to die, and he's never going to know about it,"_ There that voice was again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Skylar yelled, and then she was looking straight at Snow. Skylar gulped as she nodded at the three women who were looking at her worriedly. She was still leaning against the tree, standing up. Knowing her luck she probably looked like she was just staring into thin air as inside her head she was hallucinating. _"Wonderful,"_ Skylar thought sarcastically.

Mulan stayed back, and said to Skylar, "Are you alright?"

Skylar simply said, "It's getting worse," And started walking again. Mulan followed the girl, knowing that Skylar probably felt like she was losing her mind. She knew Skylar wasn't sleeping, she wasn't eating much, and she looked really pale.

After a few minutes of walking, a crow landed on Snow's shoulder. Emma's eyes widened as the bird started crowing. Skylar was simply leaning against a tree as Mulan held a knife towards the bird.

"Wait," Snow said, holding out a hand. Skylar knew the bird was gonna talk to her. Personally, Skylar always thought it was creepy how the birds did that, and she always questioned how Snow even knew how to speak to birds, but Skylar never asked. She knew she probably didn't want to know anyways.

"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't she'll kill Aurora," Snow explained what the bird said to her.

"Give it to me," Mulan said immediately. Emma pulled back, saying, "Hold on Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider."

"There's nothing to consider! A compass is not worth Aurora's life," Mulan snapped. Snow stepped forwards, saying, "We need a plan to save Aurora and keep the compass."

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done," Mulan said and stepped forwards, grabbing the compass in Emma's hands. Emma held onto the compass saying, "I climbed a beanstalk for this compass. You go get your own!"

"Give it to me," Mulan growled. Skylar sighed as Snow looked at her with pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped forwards, simply forcing the two women apart with a shove. Mulan and Emma both glared at Skylar, but turned their attention towards Snow who said, "Mulan, give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her," Mulan said with a glare, "We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"That's not entirely true…" Skylar trailed off as she looked at Snow. Snow nodded and said, "Aurora's not the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed, you said it yourself."

"There may be a way," Skylar said with a shrug, "She has to go into a deep sleep though."

"Another sleeping curse?" Emma asked. Snow immediately said, "No, not another curse. I don't need one, I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

"Your sleeping powder," Skylar looked at Mulan, "If she inhales that then she should fall into a deep enough sleep."

"I used the last of it on the giant," Mulan explained. Skylar shrugged and said, "Then make some more."

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom," Mulan explained, "But I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?" Snow asked. Mulan stiffly nodded and said, "We have to hurry."

* * *

><p>"Once we cross this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there," Mulan said as she sliced through some more branches. Skylar, who was behind her, said, "Encouraging name."<p>

Snow and Emma lagged behind so Mulan asked, "When are you going to tell them?"

"About what? That the famous Rae Hood is dying because she can't figure out who put an aging spell on her and she can't get to her true love at the moment? Yeah, I was thinking never," Skylar said as Mulan stopped to look at her. Skylar shrugged at the look Mulan was giving her and said, "Not like they would care."

"They care about you, they just don't show it," Mulan said softly. Skylar sighed and said, "Doubt it. Let's just go; we don't have all day."

* * *

><p>Skylar looked down at the poppy with a scowl as Snow said, "It's beautiful."<p>

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds," Mulan said as she pulled her dagger out of her belt, "We're doing this the old fashioned way."

As Mulan started crushing up the seeds, Skylar looked around at the group of trees Emma and Snow were sitting under with a thinking look on her face. Emma watched her and said, "What are you do-" She was cut off by Skylar jumping up and grabbing a branch and pulling herself up onto the branch. She then climbed up the tree until she was a solid fifteen feet off the ground with her feet dangling from a branch.

Emma and Snow were looking at her with wide eyes as Mulan said, "The powder is nearly ready."

Emma merely looked up at her as Snow sat down at the bottom of the tree that Skylar was in, asking, "How long will the affects last?"

"It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour, not much less?" Mulan guessed. Skylar was carving her name into the tree's bark as she said, "Well she shouldn't need much time as long as Henry is in there when she is."

"I'll be right here. Say hi to my son for me," Emma said as she held her hand out for Snow to hold. Snow took the hand with a small smile as she said, "Rae, you there?"

"I haven't moved," Skylar informed as she raised one leg up so it was against her chest. She laid her head on it as Snow looked up at her with a smile, saying, "That's not what I meant."

"I was there when you had the nightmares then, and I'm here now," Skylar said as her eyes were shut. Snow smiled at the girl and nodded at Mulan who walked forwards with the powder in her hand. She then walked forwards and blew the powder onto Snow, successfully putting her to sleep.

A few minutes later, Emma said, "Skylar?"

Skylar opened an eye and said, "Hmm?"

"How long has it been since you've slept?" Emma asked as she looked up at the teenager. Skylar opened her other eye and said, "Since we got back to the camp and found everyone dead."

"Why haven't you slept?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "Didn't feel like it."

"I don't need my superpower to know you're lying. You love sleep," Emma stated with raised eyebrows. Skylar snorted and said, "Didn't know you paid that much attention to me."

"…Are you jealous?" Emma asked after a second. Skylar burst out laughing and said, "Me? Jealous? Are you fucking kidding me? I've been alone all my life, I love being alone. I hate attention; why in the world would I care if you're paying attention to more people than me?"

"You just seem so mad and pissed off at me," Emma muttered. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "I am mad and pissed off at you-" Emma cut her off saying, "Why?"

"Because you treat me like I'm seventeen!" Skylar snapped as she jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet as she looked at Emma who was looking up at her. Emma stood up carefully, saying, "You are seventeen!"

"No, I'm not! I'm older than your parents!" Skylar snapped, "I know more than your parents- I taught your mother how to sword fight and shoot a bow and arrow. Before that she could barely throw a punch correctly. I saved her life countless times from Regina's guards. I'm not Skylar, Emma. I'm Rae. Rae Hood. And that's not going to change because Regina changed around my emotions for a stupid curse, so I was the complete opposite. I'll always be ruthless Rae Hood, who will not hesitate to cut someone's head off."

"Obviously," Emma said, mentioning earlier that day when she cut the heads off of the village people. Skylar shrugged and said, "You do what you have to do, and since you and Snow couldn't do it, someone had to."

"You're sick and you have a problem. You think killing people solves everything! Archie was wrong when he said you had changed, and it was my mistake to look up to you when I was a kid," Emma snapped. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "That's you and Archie's mistake. I'm not sick, and I don't have a problem. It's called surviving, and if you had grown up here then you would've understood that."

"I don't want to grow up here!" Emma yelled, "I don't want to know what it's like to kill someone to survive, and most importantly- I don't want to be you."

"Good, because you would be a terrible me," Skylar smirked, "Just know that just because you're "the savior" doesn't mean you can start bossing everyone around. You have _some_ power because you broke the curse, but you don't have _any_ power to start bossing people around like you're a Queen. Aurora and Henry get hurt every time they go deeper and stay longer in the netherworld," A horrified look passed over Emma's face, "You don't think of the consequences and you want to know who the sounds like to me?"

Emma gulped as Skylar said, "Regina."

* * *

><p>Skylar had climbed twenty-five feet up the tree by the time Snow woke up. Emma was back in the same position she was in before, and was thinking about what Skylar said.<p>

Skylar did do what had to be done while Emma hesitated to even fight back when they first attacked. She also didn't ask what would happen if Henry and Aurora kept going into the netherworld, and she did treat Skylar like she was seventeen and didn't know anything when in fact she was a dangerous assassin and thief who had lost way more than Emma.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Snow's eyes opening. Emma looked over at her mom, smiling as she said, "Hey, you okay?"

Skylar looked down at them, noting Snow was okay and then went back to carving at the tree. She was still pissed at Emma for what she said, but Skylar wasn't in the wrong. Yeah, she had done some bad things that she wished she could take back, but no matter what she did she would always be qualified as a monster to everyone in the Enchanted Forest. The only people who didn't ever judge her were Snow, Charming, the dwarves, the Blue Fairy, and Red and Granny. Everyone else automatically assumed that she was evil and wanted to kill them.

All the sudden Skylar heard Snow yell, "I'm looking for more powder!"

Skylar climbed down the tree quickly, and landed next to Emma. Emma glanced at Skylar, but looked back at her mother as she said, "I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened?"

"I have to go back in, he's all alone!" Snow said desperately. Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she said, "Henry!?"

"What? Is he okay!?" Emma asked desperately. Snow was searching around as she said, "No, David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him and now it didn't, and now he's trapped!"

"Okay, slow down, Snow," Skylar said as she bent down to look at the woman who was having a panic attack. Snow nodded and took deep breaths as she said, "I have to get back. There's only one way to help him."

"True Love's Kiss," Skylar informed. Snow nodded as she sat on a fallen down tree, saying, "Yes, but we have to get back, if we don't he-" Emma cut her off as she held her mother's hands, saying, "-We will, we will."

"Now you're so sure?" Snow asked. Emma nodded and said, "Yes. You told me to have faith and now I'm telling you. We will make it back, okay?"

Snow nodded and Skylar said, "Sorry to burst the family moment, but did you get the information?"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell," Snow said with a nod. Skylar smirked and said, "Well then let's go get it so you can kiss your prince. Again."

As Skylar grabbed her bow and quiver, she heard Emma say, "No."

Skylar looked up as did Snow who said, "What?"

"The compass is gone," Emma informed. Skylar looked around and said, "… And so is Mulan."

* * *

><p>Skylar ran through the woods as Emma and Skylar followed her. Emma was lagging behind, not used to all the running and Emma said, "Is she always this fast?"<p>

"One thing Skylar is good at- when she wants something, she gets it," Snow informed as they were closing in on Mulan. Skylar stopped and shot an arrow, making it hit the tree right next to Mulan's head. Mulan immediately stopped running.

Skylar, Emma, and Snow all walked over to her as Skylar rearmed her bow, saying, "That was a warning shot. Try to run and I promise the next one will go through your neck."

"How did you find me?" Mulan asked as she looked back at them, her hands raised. Skylar smirked as she said, "I know a thing or two about tracking."

"All we want is the compass," Emma said as she stepped up next to Snow. Mulan turned around, saying, "Very well."

Then Mulan pulled out her sword and Skylar did the same, tossing her bow down and she blocked Mulan's strike, knocking the sword out of the warrior's hand as she tripped her up, placing one foot on her chest as Skylar held her sword to Mulan's throat. Emma and Snow watched her with wide eyes as Skylar said, "Give. Me. The. Compass."

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan asked. Snow stepped up next to Skylar, saying, "We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey. Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now-" Snow cut her off, saying, "-Not gonna happen. Without that compass we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that sword," Mulan said to Skylar who simply raised an eyebrow, and rose the sword, ready to bring is down when they all heard, "STOP!"

It was Aurora.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way but how the hell did you get here?" Emma asked. Skylar was wondering the same thing as Aurora said, "Let Mulan go."

Skylar didn't move her foot from its spot on Mulan's chest so Aurora said, "I said let her go!"

Snow was about to say something to Skylar (who still hadn't moved) when Skylar, "No. Not until you tell us how you're here."

Mulan didn't seem to be bothered by being on the ground as she said, "Were you followed?"

"I-I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone but she didn't see me escape," Aurora answered with a glare still set on Skylar who said, "How _did_ you escape?"

"It was Hook. He let me go," Aurora said which made Skylar's eyebrows shoot up.

"Why?" Emma asked. Aurora looked at Emma as she said, "Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him. That _if _you would've trusted him, you could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe, and that without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help, I… think he may care for you."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up at that as she removed her foot from Mulan's chest. The warrior got up quickly, and checked if Aurora was okay as Skylar watched her wearily. Hook was a flirt, but from what Skylar knew about him in the short amount of time they were around each other- Hook wasn't that deep.

"Did you find a way to stop Cora?" Aurora asked. Emma nodded and said, "Yes."

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked, and Skylar noticed that she sounded just a _little_ too innocent when she asked that question.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell," Emma answered. Aurora nodded and said, "Great. Lead the way."

Skylar motioned for Aurora to go first, and as they started walking towards the place Rumpelstiltskin was being held, Skylar made a note to watch the princess from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Skylar's suspicious and Emma's starting to understand her... sorta. But yeah, no more good Skylar (unless with Henry). Only Rae is there for everyone else though. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? How's Skylar going to fit into everything?<br>**

**P.S. I think I might start calling her Rae...**

**P.S.S. Something's going to happen in the next two chapters though so be expecting something.  
><strong>

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	31. Queen of Hearts

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31- Queen of Hearts<strong>

"He's not improving. He needs True Love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back," Regina said to Gold as she walked into the front of his shop. She was talking about David who was still under the sleeping curse.

"Until? Well that's rather optimistic," Gold stated. Regina raised an eyebrow as she said, "What are you talking about?"

"We're up against your mother. The only chance Snow, Rae, and Emma have is if they have the Squid Ink," Gold explained. Regina nodded as she said, "Which is why you sent the message through David."

"This would be beneficial if we knew that message had been delivered, but alas given the Prince's condition- we don't know. As such is important we take precaution. We have to consider the possibility that when that portal opens, it won't be his family that comes through. It'll be Cora," Gold explained. Regina sighed as she said, "And neither one of us wants that."

"We have to find where they'll come through, and destroy that portal," Gold explained as he walked to the center of the store. Regina followed him as she said, "But whoever came through would die."

"Exactly. I'm confident between the two of us we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"But what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma do defeat Cora and go through it?" Regina asked. Gold simply shrugged as he said, "Well I believe in this world they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?" Regina asked. Gold smirked as he said, "If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow, Rae, and Emma, you become the only mother in your son's life. Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help- Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?"

"No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother."

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone. Including your son. So if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry- to protect him, if you want to be _better_- prove it."

* * *

><p>As they walked down the tunnel towards Rumpelstiltskin's cell, Skylar grabbed her lighter out of her pocket and lit one of the torches on the wall so they would have light. Aurora and Mulan looked at her in shock, and Mulan asked, "How did you do that?"<p>

Skylar opened her mouth the explain the lighter, but paused and then just blandly said, "Magic."

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell… I haven't been here since before Regina's curse," Snow mused as Skylar walked forwards with Mulan and Aurora into the cell. Snow's voice dropped to a whisper as she said, "This is where he told us you were going to be the savior."

"He knew?" Emma asked with wide eyes. Skylar rolled her eyes as she kept looking and said, "It was prophesized."

"Come on," Snow said as she headed into the cell as Emma followed her. Aurora stood up and said, "The squid ink- it's not here."

"Gold said we would find it," Snow said as Skylar noted a hint of desperation in her voice. Skylar couldn't blame her. She was getting a little desperate too.

"Was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?" Mulan asked. Snow shook her head as Skylar said, "No. Visitors weren't allowed. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact. He didn't even have guards watching him. They were all stationed on the other side of that door," Skylar pointed at the door they came in through.

"How'd he keep from going crazy?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged as she sat on a rock. Her head was starting to pound. She knew it was because of three reasons 1) the curse, 2) lack of sleep, and 3) coffee withdrawal.

"He didn't," Aurora suddenly said. Skylar looked up at her to notice she was holding a small scroll. She stood up and joined Aurora, Snow, and Mulan in looking at the princess expectantly.

"What is it? Is it a message?" Emma asked. Aurora nodded and folded the scroll back up as she handed it to Emma, saying, "Yes, and I think it's for you."

"Why would you think that…" Emma trailed off so Skylar moved over to look at the scroll. Skylar looked down at the scroll and said, "Well that's creepy."

On the scroll, the word _"Emma"_ was written down tons of times. It was a very long scroll too.

* * *

><p>"…With one kiss, True Love made everything right again, but this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning," Henry read from his book. Regina walked in with a smile as she said, "Well this time I think it may happen the other way around."<p>

"You think so?" Henry asked as he looked up at his mom. Regina smiled as she said, "I do," She bent down so she was looking up at Henry, "Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David for a little while."

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, confused. Regina smiled, albeit a sad smile as she said, "Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy, and we need to make sure everything's in place."

"Really? You're really gonna help them?" Henry asked, shocked. Regina nodded and said, "I promised you I was going to do better- to be better- so yes. I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely."

"Wow… You really have changed," Henry noted. Regina smiled and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad you came to your senses," Gold said as he and Regina walked through the mines. Regina simply answered, "Let's just get this over with."<p>

"It's right through here…" Gold and Regina both looked up to see the diamonds, and Gold smirked as he said, "Ah yes… suits our purposes, huh?"

"How much do we need?"

Gold chuckled as he said, "All of it."

"How are we going to do that?" Regina asked, honestly confused. Gold smirked again as he pulled out a kind of wand, and said, "With the little help of a fairy. A dead one. Believe me- no one mourned her."

Gold quickly collected the diamonds into his wand, and chuckled as the wand glowed with the magic.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat outside of the cell with her head leaning against a rock. She let Emma sit on the few that were inside the cell, and as she threw her daggers into the ground across from her, Emma said out-loud, "What does this even mean?"<p>

"He was obsessed with you Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse," Snow said as she climbed down from a very high rock. Aurora stood up and said, "We've looked everywhere. There's no ink in this cell."

"Well there has to be. He told David…" Snow said as she started frantically searching again. Skylar gave up once she looked where she could. Plus Emma asked her (nicely for once) to make sure no one was coming and to stay outside of the cell just in case something happened. Skylar did as told (for once) because her head was pounding and her chest was hurting.

The curse had worked its way completely over her shoulder and was now slowly making its way across her chest.

Skylar stood up and grabbed her five knives from the ground and sat back down on her rock as she said, "You were in a netherworld… maybe something got lost in translation…"

"No, she heard right," Mulan said as she stood up from searching a hole in the wall.

"You found it!?" Snow yelled excitedly. Skylar stayed where she sat as she noticed the empty jar the warrior was holding.

"In a matter of speaking… there was ink in this cell," Mulan stated. Emma sighed and muttered, "Son of a bitch."

Before Skylar even noticed it, Aurora had thrown a rock towards the lever that held up the door. Skylar ran over and tried to stop it, but she wasn't strong enough as the door came down quickly. Skylar tried pulling it up as Emma yelled, "Aurora, what are you doing!?"

"Helping me," Skylar suddenly heard and she felt a pain in her side. She gasped and fell to the ground as she heard Snow and Emma yell, "Skylar!"

Hook looked at her sadly as he resheathed his sword. Skylar put a hand to her side and felt blood. Lots of it too.

Cora smirked at Skylar as she struggled to move from her place on the ground. Cora then turned to look at Emma, and used magic to move the compass from Emma's hand to her's.

"No," Emma said desperately as she started shaking the cage. Cora simply shook her head as she said, "Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell."

"Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you," Cora smiled at the princess nicely. Skylar, who was now leaning against the tunnel's wall, shot a glare at the princess.

"Why would you do this?"

"How could you!?" Emma and Snow exclaimed.

Skylar pushed on her side more as she felt the blood pool through her fingers. She knew that Hook had slashed her on her left side, and she had no idea what he hit, but it had to of been something important as she knew if it was just a slash she wouldn't have bled this much.

"Ah, don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told," Cora smiled at the women inside cell as she held up Aurora's heart. Skylar barely managed to say, "You took her heart?"

"Actually, I did," Hook corrected as Skylar shot him a glare, "It was a gift."

Cora then started squeezing Aurora's heart, and the Princess gasped and yelled out in pain. Cora stopped squeezing the heart and said, "Forgive us, we'd love to stay… but Storybrooke awaits."

They started to walk away and as Emma started talking to Hook, Snow leaned down to look at Skylar who was slouched against the wall with her eyes barely open. Snow's eyes welled up with tears but she held them back as she said, "Rae, y-y-you have to keep your eyes open, okay? You have to stay awake. You want to see Henry again, right?"

"Doubt t-that's going to h-happen," Skylar muttered as she moved her head to look over at the woman. Snow smiled sadly at the teenager as Skylar zoned back into the conversation, "Do you know what this is, Emma?"

Hook held up a gray bean. Emma tried reaching out for it as she said, "The bean that the giant kept."

"Ah, ah, ah…" Hook pulled the bean away, "A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquests, but this… this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol of something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… now look at it- dried up, dead, useless," Hook leaned forwards and whispered to Emma, "Much like you. Time for making deals is done. Just as I am done… with you."

Hook stopped as he looked down at Skylar and said, "Sorry about that."

"No you're not. You've wanted to hurt me since you saw me in Neverland," Skylar smirked, "Admit it."

"You're right. I'm not sorry," Hook smirked back at Skylar and followed Cora out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Leroy, what is it? What's the emergency?" Ruby asked as she ran into the mines. She stopped next to Leroy and looked up as he muttered, "They're gone. They're all gone."<p>

A few minutes later, Ruby ran into Mr. Gold's shop with the dwarves and into the back where Henry was reading to David.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold?" Ruby immediately demanded. Henry looked up at her and said, "What's going on?"

"All the magic has been drained from the mines," Ruby explained. Henry looked up at them with wide eyes as he said, "They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy exclaimed.

"Except the queen-"

"-And Rumpelstiltskin," Two dwarves put in. Leroy shot them both glares and they both looked down in response.

"If they're not helping Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret that… that means my mom lied to me…" Henry said sadly. Ruby bent down to look at Henry as she said, "I'm sorry, Henry."

Henry was sad but his face showed determination as he said, "We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Emma was beating the cell with a sword as everyone sat in different parts. Skylar was going in and out of consciousness as Snow held her hand through the bars. Skylar was managing to stay awake- most of the time, but she was losing a lot of blood.<p>

"You won't be able to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance, " Snow said sadly. Emma sat down sadly and looked at Skylar, saying, "How you holding up kid-Skylar?"

Skylar chuckled and said, "Nice save."

Emma smiled at her and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm really tired, and I can't move," Skylar said quietly. Aurora sighed as she looked at her friends, saying, "This is my fault."

"No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you," Mulan corrected. Emma shut them both up by saying, "That's very sweet, but it's really my fault. I'm the savior and I'm not doing any saving, am I?"

Snow squeezed Skylar's hand and moved over to sit next to her daughter as she said, "We're going to win this fight, you know? Good always defeats evil."

"You sound like Henry," Emma said sadly. Snow smiled sadly as she looked up at the ceiling, saying, "Guess optimism runs in the family."

"I think it skipped a generation," Emma mused. Skylar snorted at that.

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse," Snow said as she looked at Emma.

"And what have I done since then?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged as she said, "Got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now the compass."

Snow rolled her eyes and Emma said, "No, she's right. The only reason I even broke the curse was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked. Emma continued on, saying, "He told you I was the savior. It was his plan, so maybe once I fulfilled that role maybe that was all I was ever meant to do. Everything I'd ever done- he'd had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful, I'm not a savior. I'm a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly while we're in here and Cora's on her way to Storybrooke… "

* * *

><p>"You're certain the portal's going to open up all the way out here?" Regina asked as she walked beside Gold up a hill in the forest. Gold pointed towards a well, saying, "There. This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's gonna come through."<p>

They both looked down the well to see water bubbling up.

"Unless it's Mary Margaret and Emma," Regina said. Gold tilted his head and said, "I highly doubt it."

* * *

><p>"We are going to get out of here," Snow said as Skylar's eyes fluttered shut. Emma shot up and ran over to the side of the cage that Skylar was on the opposite side of, saying, "Skylar, wake up, come on!"<p>

After a few minutes of yelling at Skylar, Snow said, "The scroll is going to open the door for us."

"What?" Emma asked as she stopped poking Skylar with a stick that she had found. Snow stood up and stood in front of the cell door as she said, "When I was a little girl I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spellbook, and Emma… the spells were in the book."

"Yeah. Isn't that what a spellbook is? A book that has spells in it?" Emma asked as she looked up at her mom. Everyone jumped as they heard Skylar's voice say, "It's more known as a Grimoire, and it's actually a textbook of magic. At least that's what Wikipedia says."

"Skylar, you're up!" Emma said with a laugh. Snow smiled at the girl and said, "How'd you wake up? We thought you were unconscious."

"I was, but I felt someone poking me with a stick and came out of the nice, black, peaceful abyss to rip someone a new asshole," Skylar said as she gave them a small smirk. Emma smiled and said, "Sarcasm is good," She turned to her mom, "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Watch," Snow said and blew on the scroll. Skylar raised an eyebrow and watched as the words literally came off the page and flew towards the door. Emma shot up as she said, "The squid ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!"

They all watched in shock as the cage literally disappeared. Emma laughed in shock and Snow said, "Told ya. Good always wins."

As Emma and Snow went forwards to help Skylar up from the ground, who was still bleeding heavily (Skylar was honestly shocked on how much blood she had), Aurora said, "Wait, I can't go. You have to tie me up."

Emma and Snow looked back at Aurora, but turned back towards a groaning Skylar. Emma wrapped an arm around the girl's waist as Snow got the other side. Mulan turned back to Aurora, saying, "No. I'm not leaving without you."

"I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart," Aurora explained. Skylar was fighting to stay away now as she leaned against Emma, who was keeping her up, as Snow wrapped her jacket around Skylar's waist, hoping to keep at least some of the blood in until they got home.

"Then I will get it back for you," Mulan stated. Aurora looked annoyed yet shocked at the same time as she said, "Mulan…"

"I will."

"Mulan, we gotta go," Emma said as she motioned to Skylar. Mulan looked at the girl who was zoning in and out of consciousness, and pulled out a small piece of rope. She quickly tied Aurora to the bars, and as they were walking away, Aurora said to Snow, "Good luck."

"Thank you," Snow said to the princess with a smile, "Good luck to you."

Snow wrapped her arm around Skylar's waist gently, and she and Emma helped the girl walk as they headed out of the tunnels with Mulan following them.

"Where would they be?" Emma asked as they came out of the tunnels and into the woods. Skylar was doing pretty well for someone who was dying of blood loss.

"L-Lake N-N-Nostos," Skylar stated. Snow looked at the girl and nodded, and said, "Let's go. Mulan-" She was cut off by Mulan grabbing Skylar's legs and Emma and Snow both shifted so Skylar was raised in the air. Then they all started running. Skylar only had one comment.

"I wasn't feeling nauseous and now I am."

* * *

><p>"It's time," Gold stated. Regina simply glanced at him as she said, "So what are we waiting for?"<p>

They both turned away from the well, and Gold grabbed the wand from the inside of his jacket. He held it up in the air, and used the magic to create a bad storm. Then as lighting struck, he pointed it at well and the spell made the water turn green and made it look like there was lightning strikes in the well.

"It doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Snow, Emma, and Mulan soon made it to Lake Nostos and Skylar was set down by a rock. She leaned against it as Emma unsheathed her sword and Snow armed an her bow and pointed it towards Hook and Cora who were holding the compass, right about to jump into the portal.<p>

Snow shot the arrow, successfully knocking the compass out of Cora and Hook's hands. Cora glared at Snow as Snow said, "You're not going anywhere."

"The portal's taking us home," Emma stated as she stood next to her mom. Snow pushed Emma towards Cora and Hook, saying, "The compass. Get it."

"Find it first, I'll take care of them," Skylar heard Cora say to Hook. Snow stood next to Skylar who looked ready to keel over at any second. As they were fighting, Skylar heard, _"You're going to die without seeing him, and he won't know what happened to you."_

Skylar shook her head, and noticed Aurora's heart flying through the air. She was shocked to see Hook catch it. He tossed it to Mulan, saying, "I may be a pirate, but I've always hated the thought of a woman losing her heart. Necessarily by me."

Emma nodded at Mulan, and Snow walked over to her, saying, "Go!"

"No, you need the compass," Mulan said. Snow shook her head, saying, "And Aurora needs her heart."

No one noticed Cora reappear a few feet behind Mulan- except Skylar. She slowly stood up, and through the pain she jumped in front of Mulan, making the fireball hit her. But instead of the fireball hurting her, it dissipated about an inch before it touched her. Cora looked at her with wide eyes and Skylar smirked at her, saying, "Forgot to mention- that little trick doesn't work on me."

Mulan quickly got rid of Cora, making her disappear for a second. Mulan handed the sword to Snow, saying, "Take it. It deflects her magic."

Skylar was swaying where she was standing so Mulan helped her back over to the rock as she said, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Now go," Skylar motioned towards the woods and Mulan nodded her head at her in thanks and then ran into the woods.

"I had no idea you had a soft side," Emma taunted. Hook shrugged and said, "I don't. I just like a fair fight."

Snow looked over at Skylar and said, "You and I are talking about that little trick later."

Skylar didn't respond as black spots were starting to form. Then she heard a whistle, and Snow turned around to face Cora.

As Snow and Emma were fighting, Skylar felt something wet drip down her side. She looked down to find that Snow's pink cardigan was no soaked in blood.

"_No wonder I feel lightheaded,"_ Skylar mused as she put her hand on the wound, pressing down. It hurt like a bitch, but she needed to keep the blood in.

* * *

><p>Henry and Ruby ran up to the well, and Henry stopped behind Regina and said, "Mom?"<p>

Gold and Regina turned around, and Henry said, "You're not helping Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret are you?"

Regina bent down to look at Henry as she said, "I'm helping you, Henry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna kill them," Ruby said as she ran forwards. Mr. Gold quickly used his magic, tossing her back and knocking her out at the same time as he said, "Sorry, Dearie."

Henry looked back at his mom and said, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she'd do to us!" Regina explained. Henry took a step forwards as he said, "Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through!"

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora," Gold agreed. Henry shook his head as he looked at the man, saying, "No, it won't! Good always defeats evil," Henry looked at Regina again, "You should know that more than anyone."

"What I know is that my mother will destroy everything I love. And that means you, and I _can't _let that happen."

* * *

><p>Emma ran towards Cora as she had her sword out in front of her, and Cora disappeared and reappeared in another area as Snow shed all of the weapons except Skylar's bow and arrow that she carried. She quickly gathered Skylar up in her arms as Emma was knocked back by Cora, and Skylar pushed Snow away, falling back onto the rock as the mother noticed Emma.<p>

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked as she stood in front of Skylar protectively. Skylar's vision was going black.

"Because my daughter needs me. And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted. Your heart. Goodbye Snow," Cora said simply, and right as she was about to reach into Snow's chest, she was knocked out of the way by Emma, and Cora's hand was in Emma's chest instead.

"Emma!" Snow yelled, and Skylar's eyes widened. But she didn't see what happened next as the black spots filled her vision, and she fell next to Snow- completely unconscious. Snow bent down next to Skylar, holding the girl in her arms as she looked up at her daughter fearfully. Her best friend was dying and her daughter had her heart in the hands of an evil woman- Snow was panicking.

"Oh you foolish girl!" Cora laughed, "Don't you know? Love is weakness."

Then Cora tried pulling out Emma's heart, but failed. Emma stood up straighter and said, "No. It's strength."

Then this white glow rippled from her, forcing Cora away from her and out of her chest. Emma was stunned for a second and Snow stood up, holding Skylar in her arms as she looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Emma asked with wide eyes. Snow smiled as she said, "That, is a great subject for discussion- when we get home, and get Skylar to the hospital."

Emma then noticed Skylar and helped Snow pull her up and over to the edge of the water. They wrapped the chain that was hooked to compass around Skylar's wrist, and then grabbed onto Skylar, who was still unconscious, and the compass tightly.

Then they both jumped, pulling Skylar with them.

* * *

><p>"You can't! Stop it!" Henry yelled as he tried running for the well. Regina held him back as he yelled, "You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through, we have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!"<p>

Regina lost her grip on Henry and he ran towards the well. Regina pulled him back and said, "Henry," She got him a few feet away and said, "What are you doing?"

"Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change- to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in _me_," Henry begged.

A tear slid down Regina's face as she looked at Henry, but soon she stood up and walked towards the well.

"Regina!" Gold yelled. Regina stood over the well, and held out her hands. She then proceeded to suck out the bad magic.

Henry watched in shock, and stepped back a couple feet. Then Regina was knocked back.

Henry watched the well for a few seconds and then ran towards it, yelling, "No!"

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry," Regina said sadly.

Then they saw a hand, and Emma lifted herself up from the well. Henry grinned and whispered, "Mom…"

Emma then helped pull something up, and Snow quickly climbed up and helped Emma. Henry noticed that they pulled up a very unconscious Skylar. Snow softly placed the teenager on the ground, and said, "Skylar, come on, wake up!"

After a few seconds of that, Snow said, "Don't kill me for this."

She then punched her really hard. After a few seconds when Skylar didn't open her eyes, Snow said, "Emma, she's not waking up and I just punched her."

Henry noticed his babysitter on the ground and said, "Skylar! What's wrong with her!?"

"We have to get her to the hospital," Emma said, and helped Snow get her up. Ruby then woke up and immediately noticed the unconscious Skylar, and helped Snow and Emma carry her as Henry followed behind the three women.

* * *

><p>Snow, Emma, Ruby, and Henry ran into the hospital holding Skylar, and Snow yelled, "Help! Please!"<p>

Nurses came running with a gurney as did Dr. Whale, and as they got Skylar onto the table, he lifted up her shirt to see the very deep sword wound and said, "How long has she been like this?"

"At least three hours," Emma said as Dr. Whale checked her pulse. He looked up at them and said, "Her pulse is faint. She'll need a blood transfusion and surgery immediately."

"Well then go!" Emma snapped, and the nurses followed Dr. Whale through a pair of double doors. Henry latched onto Emma's waist as he said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Kiddo… I don't know," Emma said.

* * *

><p>As Dr. Whale finished the surgery and was walking out of the operation room, he noticed something on Skylar's arm. He knew none of the nurses had noticed as they only cut off her shit from waist down so they could get the surgery done quickly so she wouldn't die.<p>

Whale tilted his head, but right as he was about to push up her sleeve, his hand was grabbed. He looked up with wide eyes to see Skylar looking at him with a glare and holding his wrist so tight she was about to break it.

"Thanks for saving me, but if you make one more move to look under my sleeve, I will castrate you and then shred you with a cheese grater."

Whale raised his hands as he said, "Okay, sorry."

Skylar let him go and he backed away slowly, saying, "How are you even up?"

"Your nurse must've forgotten anesthetic," Skylar shrugged, "Can I have morphine? This actually really hurts…"

Whale nodded and he said, "Sure, but uh… what is that?"

"Something no one needs to know about, alright?" Skylar said. Whale nodded and said, "Alright… I'll go get that morphine now."

Skylar nodded and Whale left, knowing to not bring that up around the thief ever again.

* * *

><p>Whale walked out of the double doors, clean from the surgery. Ruby, the dwarves, Emma, Snow, and Henry stood up when they saw him. Whale smiled at them and said, "She'll be fine. The blood transfusion is coming along nicely and she's stable so far. She's awake at the moment, but she's going in and out of consciousness."<p>

Snow let out a sigh of relief as everyone else smiled, glad that Skylar was going to be okay.

"We'll keep her in here for a couple days for observation, but later tonight or tomorrow morning she should be okay for visitors," Whale explained. They all nodded and headed out the double doors, going to go wake up Charming.

* * *

><p>Regina stood in front of Skylar's hospital bed while the girl was asleep. Skylar was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt with a white hoodie over it in sweatpants. She had her blood transfusion working with an oxygen tube in her nose, and she was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Regina heard. She looked over at the door and saw Snow and James at the door, their hands interlocked. Regina pointed at Skylar and said, "No one told me if she was okay or not, so I made a detour on the way home. She was asleep when I got here."

"That's… nice of you," Snow said with a small smile. James nodded and said, "It is. Has she done anything?"

"Hasn't moved in the ten minutes I've been here," Regina shrugged, "Dr. Whale told me she's on lots of morphine and her blood transfusion should keep her out for a few days."

"Oh… why'd he tell you that?" Snow asked, confused. Regina passed them as she said, "I may not be her guardian but I am the mayor which means I have _some_ power. Albeit little."

Snow nodded and as James went over to sit next to Skylar, Snow asked Regina, "What's the real reason you were here?"

"My mother is powerful. I wanted to see if she killed Skylar or not. Skylar means a lot to Henry and if she makes him happy I want to make sure she's okay. I didn't know that was such a bad thing," Regina said, and walked out the door, heading down the hallway.

Snow sighed and turned towards James who was holding Skylar's hand as he talked, and sat down on the other side of the bed to hold Skylar's other hand.

Little did they know that Skylar was awake in her head, and as she was walking through the dark she heard the voice say something that made her blood run cold.

"_You survived this sword wound, but you're going to wish you hadn't, Rae. This isn't going to be a nice death. It's going to be painful and long. You are going to lose your mind and by the time this curse is done, you're going to want to __**wish **__you were dead."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a creepy ending. O_O <strong>

**This shall be an interesting Season Two from here on out. You all are going to love the finale though. I thought of how I'm going to do it earlier tonight while I was eating dinner, and was in the middle of eating when I thought of something Skylar was going to say. I laughed and it was not pretty. (Don't worry I wrote it down.)  
><strong>

** I think I'm going to put Peter in the next chapter because we haven't seen him in a few chapters... any ideas on what we should see him doing?  
><strong>

**P.S. I'm glad you all reviewed so much for the last chapter. It made me smile :)**

**P.S.S. I didn't proofread this, so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

****Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****


	32. The Cricket Game

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too." Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32- The Cricket Game<strong>

"You excited to see Skylar?" Emma asked as she and Henry walked through the hospital doors to see the said girl. Henry nodded and said, "Definitely. I missed her a lot while you were all gone."

"I know, kiddo," Emma said as she wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders. They walked into Skylar's hospital room to see the girl up and awake as she argued with a nurse, "… You can't have coffee right now. The IV you're on-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Then take it out and give me coffee. I have spent four days in a forest without it. If you don't give me it, I'm going to-"

"-Skylar!" Emma cut her off. Skylar looked up and smiled at Henry, saying, "Hey Henry!"

Henry ran over and hugged the girl on the hospital bed who tugged the boy onto the bed with her so her arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he was curled into her side. The sight made Emma smile. The nurse sighed as Emma handed Skylar a coffee cup, saying, "From Granny's. Ruby said it would make you less grumpy."

"Thank God," Skylar grinned as she took the coffee cup and drank it greedily. Emma laughed and sat down in a chair as she told the nurse, "You don't argue with Skylar and her coffee."

The nurse simply walked out of the room. Skylar shrugged and said, "She was annoying anyways. She was always nagging me about how I "need to drink more fluids". Then when I said I wanted coffee- which is a fluid, might I add- she acts like it's Satan's pee. Weirdo."

Emma shook her head with a chuckle, and Henry said, "Will you be able to come to the party at Granny's tonight, Sky?"

"Henry, I don't know… Skylar was hurt pretty badly…" Emma trailed off. Skylar bit her lip and said, "Henry, can you go get me a coke for when I'm finished with my coffee?"

Henry nodded and hopped off the bed, running out of the room. Skylar turned to Emma and said, "Why don't you talk to Whale? See if I can let me leave for two hours tonight. Then I'll come back and they can hook me back up to all the machines."

"Actually you can be released in a few minutes," Emma and Skylar heard. They turned towards the door to see Regina standing there. Skylar's eyebrows scrunched up as she said, "What are you talking about? Whale said I would probably have to stay in here for at least a week for observation…"

"I talked to Whale, and he said you could go in about half an hour. The only reason they wanted you to stay was to make sure that you wouldn't go into shock, and your body wouldn't react negatively to the medicine they're giving you," Regina explained. Skylar paused and said, "Well… thank you then."

"You're welcome. I know Henry missed you and I bet you missed him too," Skylar nodded, "But I knew that you probably didn't want you to see him see you in a hospital bed for too long," Regina said, explaining her actions. Skylar nodded and Emma said, "There's a party at Granny's tonight. Why don't you come, Regina?"

"Yeah," Skylar said with a nod, "If anyone has anything to say they can take it up with me."

"Or me," Emma added. Regina looked between the two women who were staring at her, waiting for an answer. After what seemed like forever (for Emma and Skylar anyways), Regina nodded and said, "Thank you. I think I will."

Emma smiled and so did Skylar.

* * *

><p>Henry, Emma, and Skylar walked into the apartment as Henry said, "Hey, guess what? Taco shells were on sale."<p>

Skylar assumed he was talking to Snow and James, but Skylar stopped in her tracks (which were right behind Henry and beside Emma) as she stared at the two horrified.

"Apparently taco is not a big item in the Enchanted…" Emma trailed off as she noticed the situation. Henry was confused as he said, "What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon…"

Skylar was tempted to turn Henry away towards the kitchen, but really wanted to stay and hear the excuse Snow and Charming were going to pull out of thin air for Henry's innocent mind.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest…" Snow tried. Emma's mouth dropped as James said, "And I needed to help her rest."

"Uh… let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight," Skylar said and turned Henry away from the two adults in the bed. She listened into the conversation as she helped Henry get the stuff from the bags. She heard Snow whisper, "We thought you were going to be back later."

"Yeah, well, we weren't. Next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text, or-" Emma paused, "You know what? I'm-I'm gonna go make some tacos."

Skylar bit back a laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Snow ran through the woods, going to find Charming when she tripped on a rock. She landed on her stomach, but turned over when she heard a horse coming. She looked up to see Regina in black armor and on a black horse, staring down at her with an evil smirk as she said, "Leaving the battle so soon?"<em>

"_The battle's over, Regina. Our army is too great. You can't win," Snow stated. Regina, who had dismounted her horse, stood in front of Snow with the same smirk on her face as she said, "Well that all depends on your definition of victory."_

"_I offer you parlay," Regina looked pissed as Snow continued, "To negotiate the terms of your surrender."_

"_**My**__ surrender? Fair enough. My terms are quite simple… your death," Regina answered. Snow sighed and as Regina walked towards her, Snow yelled, "NOW!"_

_Regina turned around to see the blue fairy throw magic at her that made her not be able to move, while Charming and Rae came out from behind a set of trees. Realization dawned on Regina and she said, "It was all a trap."_

"_You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance," Snow said sadly. Rae, who went and stood next to Snow, said, "We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow."_

"_And now because of your bloodlust the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over," Charming said as he stood on the other side of Snow._

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome Home Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma,"<em> Was on a giant banner in Granny's diner. Henry pulled Skylar in the door behind him (he hadn't left her alone all day- but she wasn't complaining) and everyone cheered when they saw her, Snow, and Emma come in.

Ruby immediately ran towards Skylar and pulled her in a hug, saying, "We thought you weren't going to be able to make it!"

"I got some help from… a friend. They got me out of the hospital early," Skylar said with a smile. As soon as Ruby finished hugging her, Henry hugged Skylar around the waist again. Skylar smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they stood there, watching everyone.

Archie came over and said, "Hey Skylar."

"Hey Archie," Skylar smiled.

"We all missed you guys," Archie said towards Skylar, Snow, and Emma. Snow smiled and hugged the man as Emma went and put the tacos down on the counter with all the other food while she said, "Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first."

Granny laughed and said, "Don't I know it; meatloaf back home- what a bitch."

Henry had gone to go get a cup of coffee for Skylar who was standing next to Emma as they talked quietly.

"How you holding up?" Emma asked, motioning towards Skylar's side where the deep slice was. Skylar shrugged and said, "It hurts like a bitch, so nothing new really… I'm sorry about Henry sticking around me today."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand completely. You got hurt badly and he looks up to you like you're his older sister. He's worried about you," Emma said as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. Skylar smiled and said, "Look at us… not wanting to bite each other's heads off, and getting along."

Emma laughed and said, "Yeah. It's nice. Kind of like before the curse was broken."

"We had our moments though," Skylar pointed out. Emma nodded and said, "Everyone does. Maybe even my parents."

"Barely," Skylar stated as they both looked over at the said couple who were talking to a bunch of people, "There's two top times I can remember your parents fighting. They were so head over heels for each other that they sometimes fought over who was right. I remember one time I was coming in from a nearby kingdom after about a month of seeing them, and I saw them arguing. Snow was saying that Charming was right while Charming was saying that Snow was right."

Emma laughed and said, "Wow."

Before Skylar could say anything more, Henry ran over and handed Skylar a cup full of coffee and stood between the two women as James said, "I just wanted to uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I… we have this saying. That we will always find each other. And while I believe that with all my heart… I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, "Here's to not having to look for a while." To Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma!"

They all raised their glasses that they were holding as they laughed, but they all stopped when they heard the door to the diner open.

Everyone seemingly paused as Regina said, "Sorry I'm late."

The look on James' face almost made Skylar burst out laughing, but she held it in. Barely.

"What is she doing here?" Leroy asked as he grabbed a giant butcher knife. Skylar walked over and grabbed the knife from him, throwing it back down onto the cutting board- making it stand straight up- as Emma said, "Skylar and I invited her."

As Regina went and put the pan down, Skylar bent down to Henry's level and said, "Go talk to Regina for a few. I have to go get scolded."

Henry laughed and did as he was told as Snow grabbed her right arm and tugged her over to stand in front of her and James. Emma was standing next to Skylar in the same predicament as she said, "We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Plus she's the "friend" who helped me get out of the hospital early," Skylar added. Snow glanced at Skylar, then at Regina, and then back at Skylar as James said, "Didn't you two think to tell us about it?"

"Well I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon-" Emma was cut off by Snow saying, "-She tried to kill us. Yesterday."

"No she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry," Skylar stated. Emma nodded in agreement as Henry said, "He believes in her, and right now that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so she gets one too."

"I mean I got a chance, and now I'm… somewhat less bloodthirsty," Skylar said with a smile. Snow sighed as did James. They looked at each other and then turned back towards Skylar and Emma. Then they both nodded.

Skylar nodded and said, "I need more coffee."

She then turned around and headed over to Henry and Regina where Regina was cutting up the food that she brought. Regina and Henry both watched Skylar as she ducked under the counter and headed towards the coffee pot. Henry laughed as Skylar leaned against the counter next to them after she was done, drinking her coffee happily as she said, "Coffee withdrawal sucks."

"Then maybe you need to stop drinking it," Henry suggested as everyone started lining up for food. Skylar scoffed and said, "This is me, Henry. Me without coffee is like… boring Skylar. It doesn't fit."

Then Leroy came over to get some food. Regina held out a plate with some of the lasagna, saying, "I made lasagna."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy asked sarcastically. Skylar, just to piss Leroy off, grabbed the plate from Regina, took the fork and ate a big bite. She smirked at Leroy, and Regina hid a small smile as she said, "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick."

Regina handed another plate over to Leroy and he sniffed it and then took it over to a table with all the other dwarves.

About an hour later, Snow was feeding Charming, Emma was talking to Archie, and Skylar was tossing darts at the dart board while Henry and some of the dwarves watched her. Ruby passed the girl just as she threw another dart and it landed in the dead center of the board. Ruby smiled and said, "Don't miss, Sky."

"Didn't plan on it," Skylar grinned and her smile faltered a bit as she saw a glimpse of the same eyes that'd been haunting her in the Enchanted Forest. She shook her head and looked down at Henry who asked, "Can you do something cooler?"

"Like what?" Skylar asked as she sat down next to him in a booth. Henry smiled and said, "How about… throwing two darts at the same time with both hands?"

"Hm… let's try it," Skylar said as she stood up. She noticed Regina suddenly leaving with Emma following her, but she simply ignored it and turned towards the board, grabbing the darts off and taking one in both hands. She gulped and noticed that her hands were shaking really badly. She brushed it off, and as she ignored it and as she got ready to throw, her hands started shaking worse. Henry noticed and said, "Skylar, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Skylar said with a small smile. She gulped, blinked a couple times, and the then threw the darts.

She missed the board completely as it flew through the doorway of the bathroom instead. Everyone seemingly stopped as they noticed she missed and didn't even hit the board.

Snow and James headed over and Snow said, "Skylar, what's the matter? You never miss…"

"I-I think I'm just gonna h-head back to the apartment," Skylar said as she grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. James stopped in front of her and said, "Then let one of us walk you."

"I-I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes alone. T-That's all," Skylar said as she brushed passed him. She headed out the door, passing Emma who was heading back in. Before she could stop her to ask what was wrong, Skylar broke out into a run- in the opposite direction of the apartment.

She ran into the woods as she heard the distinct voices of Emma, Henry, Snow, and James yelling her name. She didn't stop though and ran deeper and deeper into the woods. She leaned back on a tree once she couldn't run anymore and buried her head in her hands as she heard a voice say, _"You can't run from everything, Rae."_

She looked up to see the Enchanted Forest version of herself. No wonder everyone was scared of her. She didn't realize how scary and creepy she looked until now- or maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wasn't very sure.

"W-What are you?" Skylar asked, scared of the answer. The other Skylar smirked and said, "I'm you, smartass, and I happen to be a part of your curse that's trying to kill you. Which it will do."

"You're so optimistic aren't you?" Skylar asked as she glared up at herself. The other Skylar scoffed as she pulled her black mask down, leaning against a tree, saying, "I'm not supposed to be optimistic. I'm trying to get rid of your hope; the hope that you'll survive this curse that is slowly killing you, the hope that Peter will pop out of the middle of nowhere and save you again, and the hope that you're not going to lose your mind. Which is currently happening."

Skylar grit her teeth as the imaginary version of herself bent down and said quietly, "The nightmares are going to start tonight, and guess what?"

"What?" Skylar said as her teeth grinded against each other. Her other-self smirked and said, "I'm not going to go easy on you. You're going to scream so hard that Neverland will be able to hear you. So not only will this curse kill you," Her other-self pushed her against the tree as Skylar glared at her, "It'll kill your precious Peter. He's gonna want to be next to you as he hears you scream, but he's not going to be able to do anything about it. And that thought alone is going to _tear him apart._"

Skylar shut her eyes and said, "It's not real, Rae. It's not real."

"Oh, I'm real alright," She heard her voice say, "And as long as I'm here, you're going to suffer. Because Rae… you don't have a normal mind or heart. That means I have to step up my game a bit, which also means that I have to find sensitive parts of you that you care about, which are going to make you cry, scream, and beg for me to stop. But lucky for you, I'm in your head, which means I _**already know them**_."

Skylar looked up at herself and said, "So you wanna play? Let's play."

* * *

><p>"<em>I fear the Queen will never change. We must dispense justice," Jiminy said as he sat on a table. Charming nodded and said, "Agreed. What are our options?"<em>

_They were sitting at a round table full of all their friends. There were knights on Charming's left while Snow, two of the dwarves, Granny, and Red sat on his right. Rae sat directly in front of him at the end of the round table while the Blue Fairy floating in the middle and Jiminy in front of Charming._

"_Well give me five minutes alone with her and my axe… she's still restrained, right?" Grumpy asked the Blue Fairy who nodded and said, "Yes. But the magic we captured her with will only keep her powerless for a short while."_

"_How about banishing her to another realm?" Granny suggested as Rae pulled out a knife and started twirling it around in her hands. Jiminy spoke up, saying, "We can't. It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering we've endured."_

"_Jiminy's right," Red agreed. Rae nodded and said, "She's our problem and we've got to deal with her."_

_Charming stood up and said, "Only one thing is certain. As long as the Queen lives the kingdom is in danger."_

"_Are you saying…" Snow trailed off. Charming nodded and said, "Yes. We must kill the Queen… Thank you all."_

_Everyone stood up except Snow, and as usual Rae was the first one out the door._

* * *

><p>When Skylar made it home it was well past one in the morning, and Snow and James were still up as Emma and Henry had fallen asleep. They had all been waiting up for her, but they didn't make it as Snow and James did.<p>

"Skylar-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-I'm fine. Go to bed, we can talk in the morning."

Skylar walked around them and headed up the stairs. James and Snow shared a look and sighed.

Skylar didn't go to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's in pain a lot?" Peter asked the shadow as he paced in his treehouse. He was getting a lot more agitated, and a lot angrier lately.<p>

The shadow, who floated a few feet above the ground in front of Peter, said, "Exactly what it sounds like. She has flashes of pain and seems to not be able to do anything about it."

"I casted a protection spell on her the fifth year she was here. She's protected by all magic. How is she just randomly in pain all time?" Peter was talking to himself as he kept pacing. Then he suddenly stopped, turned towards the shadow, and said, "With the magic low in Neverland you wouldn't be able to bring her back to me unless she found a way to come herself," The shadow nodded, "But what if I was able to visit her in her dreams for a short amount of time- no matter what dream she was having?"

The shadow stopped and thought about it for a second and said, "It wouldn't be able to be for long, and if she's not having a dream at the time you went in, you would most likely land next to her when she's awake. But you would only be able to do it for a short amount of time because of the low magic, and she wouldn't be able to see you at all."

Peter nodded and said, "Thank you, Shadow."

The shadow nodded and headed out the window, heading back to Storybrooke to watch over Rae some more.

* * *

><p>"So what was it like… over there?" Henry asked Emma. Emma shrugged and said, "Well, let's see… there were ogres… the dead rising… people trying to kill me… and more ogres."<p>

Henry grinned and said, "Awesome."

"We have to work on your sense of awesome…" Skylar said as she sat next to Henry who smiled at her as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She took one of his French fries while saying, "Ogres are ugly, terrifying, and very very smelly."

Emma nodded in agreement and said, "Come on you two- time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus."

"I have to go to school still?" Skylar asked as she stood up, "Not fair. I'm over seventy."

Emma laughed and said, "Fine, you don't have to go. But you have to stay with me all day so I can keep an eye on you. Plus if your guardian and my mother found out that I let you skip-" Skylar cut her off as Henry pulled on his jacket, "-She wouldn't care. She knows I would probably skip anyways."

"Anyways, I can go on my own," Henry said as he slid his backpack on. Emma stood in front of him, saying, "I know that you can, but that doesn't mean that you should."

"David let me," Henry argued. Emma smirked and said, "Well I'm not David."

"You used to let him," Skylar pointed out with a grin. Henry smiled and nodded in agreement. Emma sighed and said, "Well… I am not me," Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "I am walking you because that is what mothers do, and I'm doing it."

Skylar followed the two as she said, "What you said makes no sense."

She quickly grabbed a coffee from Ruby's hand (who was holding it out for her) with a smile, and ran out the door behind Emma and Henry.

Skylar was trying to act normally, but to herself she was failing. She was dead tired and she had used concealer under her eyes to try and hide the giant bags. She wanted to go to sleep, but knew if she did she would have terrible nightmares. She couldn't resist letting Henry, Emma, Snow, and James hear her screaming, so she decided that she'd just take a nap when no one was at the apartment.

When Skylar, Henry, and Emma walked out of Granny's, Skylar was shocked to see Pongo run over to them. Henry bent down, saying, "Hey, Pongo!"

Pongo kept barking and Skylar bent down, petting him as she said, "It's okay, boy. What's the matter?"

Emma, noticing the dog and no Archie, said, "Where's Archie?"

Ruby then burst out of the diner, saying, "Emma, something's wrong."

Emma turned to face Ruby, confused, as she said, "How do you know?"

Pongo kept barking and Emma shook her head, saying, "Never mind, wolf thing," Emma looked at Henry, "You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay," Henry said and headed down the street. Skylar stayed by Emma, knowing that Henry would be fine, and because she wanted to know that Archie was okay.

Archie started running, and Ruby, Skylar, and Emma followed him. Skylar went first as she pulled out a knife. They ran into the building and over to Archie's room where the door was cracked open.

Emma didn't really want Skylar going first, but let her go knowing that she would be okay.

"Archie!?" Skylar yelled as she slowly opened the door. Skylar cursed and ran into the room with Emma following her. She knew what Skylar was panicking about- Archie laid on the floor completely knocked out… or dead.

Skylar checked his pulse as Emma looked at the girl expectantly and Ruby ran in the room, saying, "What is it?"

Skylar grit her teeth as she looked up at Emma and shook her head. Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes as she said, "No…"

Pongo, apparently wanting familiar company, ran over to Skylar and jumped on her. The girl smiled sadly and hugged the dog who now had no owner and no best friend.

"Who would do this?" Emma asked, apparently in shock. Ruby's face immediately hardened as she said, "I think I know."

* * *

><p>Regina sat in the interrogation room as Snow and Skylar sat on the other side of the wall, watching James and Emma interrogate her. Skylar was petting a very depressed Pongo who refused to leave the girl's side. Skylar had been to Archie's three times every week since Mary Margaret took her in, so Pongo knew her well and liked her a lot.<p>

"Glad to see the sheriff's station is now a family business," Regina commented as James and Emma walked into the room. Emma didn't say anything as James shut the door and leaned against the wall. Regina's expression didn't change any as she said, "Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie," Emma said as Snow walked up to the glass with tears in her eyes. Regina looked confused as she said, "Now it's against the law to get in an argument with someone?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," James said as he crossed his arms. Regina looked confused and shocked as she said, "Archie's dead?"

Skylar stood up and crossed her arms as she looked at the woman. She knew that look- the one of honest confusion and shock- she didn't know anything about Archie's murder.

"Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night," James said. Regina immediately said, "Then she's lying, I was home all evening."

Emma sat on the table, and Regina looked at her and said, "After everything I've done to change- to win Henry back- why would I toss it all away now? And if did, and I was going to kill Archie you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before," James said as he stood back up from where he had been leaning on the table. Regina tossed him a slight glare as he said, "Come on, Emma. Who do you think is lying? Ruby or her? She's incapable of change no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Rae Hood was able to change when she was at the peak of her bloodlust and wasn't given a chance. Regina wasn't able to change _when_ we gave her a chance. Why should this time be any different?"

The only thing going through Skylar's head was, _"Wow can you lie or what, Charming?"_

* * *

><p><em>Rae was the one holding the Queen's arm as she pulled her towards where she was going to be executed. She was the only one not affected by the Queen's magic, so it seemed only fit that Rae was the one to bring her to where she was going to be executed so no guards got hurt.<em>

_Snow and James watched as Rae tied Regina to the pole. She then headed over to stand by Snow, letting a different execute her. Snow and James literally had to convince Rae to let someone else do it. Rae wanted to because… archery was her thing and she wanted to kill the Queen, but understood and let the subject drop. To her annoyance._

_Jiminy flew over so he was flying in front of the Queen. No one was able to hear what he was saying except Regina, but Rae knew that he was asking her if she had any last words._

_Shockingly, Regina nodded and said, "Yes, I do. I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain; a past where I've inflicted misery; a past where I've… even brought death. When I look back on everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel…" Rae looked down at Snow to see that same look of sadness and pity. Rae held back a groan at the look, knowing what it meant as Regina continued, "And that is… regret."_

_Rae looked at James in slight confusion, who gave the same look back to her. Rae turned back to look at Regina who continued, "Regret that I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery, and bring about more death, and above all else with every ounce of my being I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White."_

_Rae grit her teeth as her hand landed on her sword. Snow put her hand on Rae's, prying her fingers off and holding the girl's hand instead so Rae wouldn't do something she would probably not regret._

_James shot off his seat, saying, "ARROWS!"_

_The archers armed their bows as Regina was blindfolded, and once she was blindfolded James said, "Take your aim!"_

_They all aimed, but Rae saw Snow's head tilt as she looked at Regina. When Rae looked over at Regina she saw that the woman looked slightly scared. You might've not been able to see her eyes, but you could see that her face was clenched up, showing that she was shutting her eyes tightly. She was scared._

"_FIRE!"_

"_STOP!" Snow yelled, but she was too late. The arrows were launched through the air, but the Blue Fairy stopped them right before they hit Regina._

_James was confused as he turned towards his fiancée, saying, "Snow!"_

_Snow shook her head and said, "This is not the way."_

_Snow squeezed Rae's hand and walked down the steps. Rae stood next to James as he turned towards her and said, "Rae, take her back to her cell."_

_Rae didn't say anything as she went over and undid Regina's mask. Regina looked at Rae confused who didn't say anything as she unhooked Regina from the post and pulled her so she was standing in front of Rae. As they walked through the crowd Regina had a proud smirk on her face. Rae wiped it off though as she said, "The Prince said to bring you back to your cell, not that I couldn't hurt you. So if you want to stay without any scars I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face, __**your highness**__."_

* * *

><p>"So what do we do with her now?" Snow asked as Emma and James rejoined her and Skylar behind the glass. James sighed and crossed his arms as he said, "Lock her up."<p>

"We can't lock her up because she didn't do it," Emma stated. Skylar stood with crossed arms as she looked through the glass at Regina. Emma noticed it, but didn't say anything as James and Snow turned towards her in shock.

"You really believe her?" James asked. Emma nodded and said, "I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-I agree with her. I saw it too. I mean look at her in there. The old Regina would've probably blown this place to pieces or reduced it to ashes. Plus she's right- if she killed someone, no one would know about it and she would make sure of it."

"She's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her," Emma said. James glanced at Snow and said, "With all due respect, you don't know her like we do-" Skylar cut James off again as she said, "-I do. The life of everyone hating you, claiming you that you can't change… You know how many times I got blamed for murder once you two announced to the kingdom that I was on your personal guard?"

Snow and James shared a glance as Skylar said, "Hundreds. People couldn't believe that I would help anyone. Much less two royals. I'm getting those looks _again_, and on the way here people weren't just blaming her. They were blaming me too. They still think I haven't changed."

"Skylar's right. I know in the Enchanted Forest she was the Evil Queen, but here she's Regina just as Rae is Skylar now. I'm still the sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty."

"So… what do you suggest we do?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged as she said, "Let her go."

James immediately said, "Emma-" Emma cut him off, saying, "-We let her go, and we find the truth."

James and Snow both nodded.

* * *

><p>Skylar, Emma, Snow, and James were going through Archie's files in his office. Skylar was on the couch she always sat on while Emma was on the other, Snow sat at the desk, and James stood as he looked through the file cabinet.<p>

James sighed and said, "Huh… Regina's file- it's empty."

"So she did it… she killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping," Snow said as she stood up. Emma and Skylar shared a look and Emma said, "I promise we'll find who really did this."

"Isn't it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now her file is empty that's… that's a lot of evidence," James asked as he stood by Snow. A look of shock and realization passed over Emma's face as she said, "Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?" James asked. Emma looked at Skylar then back at her parents as she said, "I don't know how it is in fairytale land, but in the real world it's usually hard to find evidence. And as Skylar said at the station- Regina would've made sure that no one found Archie or any evidence. She'd make sure that nothing was pointed at her. It's been way too easy, unless someone wants us to find evidence."

"So you think she was framed?" Snow asked as she sat down next to Emma. Emma shrugged as she said, "Well that wouldn't be the first time it's happened in this town."

"Who would want to frame her?" James asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "That's a long list. It'd be shorter to ask who wouldn't want to frame her."

"Yeah, but there's only two names on that list who would resort to killing to get what they want. One is sitting right here and I know she didn't do it," Emma said as Skylar sent her a glare, "But the other…"

"Gold," Skylar stated.

* * *

><p>Emma, Skylar, Snow, and James walked into Gold's shop. Skylar spotted who she presumed to be Belle. She hadn't properly met the woman, but knew she was in love with Gold and saw "the good in him".<p>

"_It's probably very very very very __**very **__far down…" _Skylar thought as Gold walked around the counter, saying, "Ah, nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin, Ms. Swan."

Skylar resisted rolling her eyes, and Emma simply ignored the comment as she said, "We know you killed him."

"And your father's tact," Gold stated as James sent him a scowl. Belle spoke up, saying, "Someone's dead?"

"Dr. Hopper," Skylar said, not taking her eyes off Gold. He noticed her look, but turned to Emma, saying, "Why on Earth would you think that I had anything to do with that?"

"Because all the evidence points to Regina," Emma stated.

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Belle asked as she went and stood next to Gold.

"_This girl is obviously misinformed on Regina's "trying to change" mission…"_ Skylar thought, and then Emma said, "It's a frame job."

"It wouldn't be the first time you tried to use someone to hurt her," Snow said. Gold smirked and said, "Nice to see your memory is still intact, dearie, but this time I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" James and Skylar asked as they both crossed their arms simultaneously. Snow shook her head as she thought, _"Oh great, they're doing it again."_

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness," Gold stated. Emma held back a glare as she said, "No one was there."

Realization dawned on Skylar as Gold said, "Well that's not strictly true, now is it? Rae, if you please."

Skylar was about to say something but Emma said, "Skylar."

Skylar's knuckles popped as she clenched her fists while turning around and heading towards the door to get Pongo who was tied up outside. As soon as she got him she brought him inside and through the back of the shop. Gold immediately smiled and started petting Pongo. The sight honestly made Skylar want to gag.

"I didn't know you were such a dog person," Belle commented. Gold shrugged as he said, "Well a long time ago in another life, I got to know a sheep dog or two."

Skylar really want to gag now. Thankfully Emma cut in, saying, "That's fascinating, but unless you speak dog how is Pongo going to tell us anything?"

"Through magic of course," Gold stated like it was the answer to everything- well to him it is, "It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to extract his memories."

"Extract?" Skylar asked, noticing the word. Gold noticed the worried look on her face and said, "You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you use magic as easily to fool us?" Emma asked as she walked over to stand in front of Gold. He turned towards Emma and said, "Because I'm not going to be the one using magic. You are."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Emma, you know magic?"

"You were unconscious when the… incident happened," Snow explained. Skylar threw her hands up as she said, "I feel out of the loop now."

"How?" Emma asked, ignoring Skylar. Again. Gold moved around the counter as he said, "You have it within you. Told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma, you don't have to do this," Snow said as she looked at her daughter. Emma turned and looked back at her, saying, "If it tells us something about Archie's death then so be it."

Gold then pulled a dreamcatcher out of a box as he said, "Do you know what this is?"

"A dreamcatcher," Emma said quietly. Gold chuckled as he said, "It's capable of catching so much more."

He bent down and brushed the dreamcatcher over Pongo, and soon it started to glow. Skylar, who was crouched next to Pongo, rubbed the dog behind his ears as this was happening. Gold held up the glowing dreamcatcher after he was done, and Belle asked, "What is that?"

"Memories," Gold stated, and he handed the dreamcatcher to Emma as he said, "Now Ms. Swan. You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble."

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see," Gold said. Emma nervously took the dreamcatcher and held it in front of her, and after a few seconds she said, "I can't."

"Yes you can," Gold encouraged. Emma sighed and shut her eyes tightly. Skylar's eyes widened and her grip on Pongo's leash tightened as the dreamcatcher started glowing very brightly. Then a vision appeared. It showed Archie walking towards his door and opening it. Skylar ignored whatever James was saying as she watched the vision.

Archie opened the door to reveal Regina, who walked in, and she walked up behind Archie as she was pulling out her file. He turned around and she was right behind him. Then she started choking him. Snow yelled out in sadness, seeing what was happening as Skylar's mouth drop open as she watched one of her good friends get killed.

Soon Emma couldn't do it anymore and dropped the dreamcatcher, turning towards her parents, saying, "You were right all along."

"I'm sorry, Emma," James said.

* * *

><p>James, Emma, Snow, and Skylar headed outside. Skylar had went and left Pongo with Ruby a few minutes prior, and now she was walking next Emma as they both headed towards Regina's house.<p>

"Emma! Skylar! Where are you two going!?" James asked as he ran up behind his daughter and one of his best friends.

"To get Regina," Emma answered firmly. Snow, who was standing next to James, said, "Well can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie and she's gotta pay," Skylar said through gritted teeth.

"And how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here?" Snow asked. Emma simply said, "Yeah well you just saw what happened, so did I."

James grabbed Emma and Skylar's arms, pulling them to a stop as he said, "Yeah, you have something, but you didn't even know what to do with it. Now you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?"

"Excuse me, but hasn't it been you two have been on the whole "it's Regina" kick the _whole time_?" Skylar asked. Emma nodded and said, "You should be happy, you were right!"

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake," Snow stated.

"Then what do we do?" Emma asked. Skylar walked backwards as she said, "You all can make a plan, but if she has her powers back then that means whatever that keeps me immune from magic is still working- meaning that I can go and not get hurt-" She was cut off by James grabbing her arm, and saying, "-That's good, but we still need a plan, Rae."

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then," James said after he dragged Skylar back over to Emma and Snow. Snow looked up and said, "Fairy dust. Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it."

"Will that stop her power?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "It did once. The thing is, me being me I know I don't remember the few times I was actually captured, so since she's only been captured once, she will as sure as hell remember it too."

"Well then leave that to me. Trust me, we're locking her up," Emma said as she turned around and started walking again.

* * *

><p>Skylar stood at the back of the group as Regina opened the door them. She smiled and said, "Ms. Swan, I assume you're here to apologize?"<p>

"I saw you do it," Emma stated. Regina looked confused as she said, "What?"

"I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie," Emma said again.

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?" Regina asked. James spoke up, saying, "Magic."

Regina was about to say something but Emma cut her off, saying, "I saw what happened. And it was you."

"Gold. He helped you," Regina realized, "You're going to trust him of all people when he's probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead," Snow said. Regina looked shocked as she looked at Emma and said, "You can use magic?"

Emma nodded with a smirk. Regina nodded and said, "The Savior, of course. Well then I can only assume he warned you then."

"About what?" Emma asked. Regina looked baffled that she didn't knew and said, "That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah, well that's a price we're both going to pay," Emma stated. Regina simply asked, "How's that?"

"Henry- he believed in you. His heart's gonna break. That's both our prices," Emma said.

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me," Regina said with tears in her eyes. Emma simply smirked again as she said, "That's an interesting word choice. Since you already did."

Skylar had never wanted to hit Emma more. Not when she said that her head should be cut off, or when she tried kidnapping Henry. She used Henry against Regina and practically took the eleven year old away from his adoptive mom already, claiming that Regina didn't deserve to see him. Now Emma's going to say something like that and think that Regina isn't going to lose it?

"_That's a Grade-A bitch move,"_ Skylar thought. If Skylar was going to help before, she wasn't going to help now.

Emma turned and walked down the stairs with Regina walking behind her quickly, saying, "I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story- HE'S MY SON!"

Emma turned around with a crazy look in her eye as she said, "HE'S NOT, HE'S MINE! And after this you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!"

Skylar watched in slow motion as Mother Superior threw the ball of fairy dust towards Regina who caught it in her hand. Skylar smirked and thought, _"Told you it wouldn't work."_

"Did you really think that would work again?" Regina asked as she got an evil tone to her voice as she turned towards Snow and James. Skylar put her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. After what Emma said to Regina, Skylar was glad to let Regina beat her up a bit. If she didn't Skylar would.

Snow and James jumped as Regina tossed the ball of fairy dust at their feet, and Regina turned towards Emma with an evil look on her face as she said, "You… You will **not** keep my son from me," She used her magic to toss Regina down the front walk. Skylar held back clapping as Emma sat up with a dazed look on her face.

"So much for fairy dust," Regina smirked as she walked towards Emma who was being helped up by Snow, "Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it. I already won. There's no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now," Skylar had a very bad feeling of déjà vu as Mother Superior and James stood behind Regina, and Emma and Snow stood in front of her.

"You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be," Emma said. Skylar's heart raced as she thought of the same thing that was said to her.

"_**You're never going to change are you? You'll always be a murderer and a thief!" Robin yelled at her.**_

"_**You think that you coming back is going to change me back to the little obedient girl I was when you left!?" Rae asked as she stood toe to toe with her twin.**_

"_**Not gonna happen. You think that just because you're going to invite me back to be with you, with open arms that I'm going to jump in them with a smile!? You ripped yourself away from a thirteen year old girl who had no idea how to survive in a forest because her twin wouldn't let her do anything by herself! I was the last of the family we had. Father died and we were left nothing but each other and you- what did you do!? After five years of being without him you abandoned me. You left me defenseless, alone, confused, hurt, and scared in a fucking cave for a group of guys who barely knew your name! I didn't know how to do anything! I did what I had to do to survive because I didn't know any different! I killed because I wanted other to suffer like I did!"**_

_**Robin gulped as tears streamed down Rae's face, "You were my twin brother. We were supposed to stick together, and now I'm alone. I've never felt more alone. I don't know you, and you don't know me. You never will as long as I'm alive. People claim that Robin Hood and Rae Hood are closer than family- they're twins. Far as I'm concerned, you're just a man with the same last name as me."**_

Skylar shook her head out of the memory to see Regina go away in a black cloud.

When Emma looked over to look at Skylar, the girl wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Skylar stood in an alleyway as she watched Emma tell Henry that Regina killed Archie and hurt her when the tried to grab her. Skylar scoffed. Emma didn't know what the meaning of hurt meant. Skylar spied Regina's car off to the side of the road, and walked over there. Regina was crying, but looked up when she saw Skylar.<p>

Before Regina could say anything, Skylar interrupted her and said, "I believe you."

"W-What?" Regina asked. Skylar nodded and said, "I got blamed for murder a lot when I was trying to change and not **once** did Snow and Charming stand up for me in the first year I was trying. After everything I did for them they_ still_ wouldn't believe me when I told them I didn't do it. They were convinced that I did it, and that I couldn't change."

Regina looked at Skylar and shock and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. I left for over a year, leaving them alone and defenseless. A month after I left they found out that the killing wasn't me and begged me to come back. I didn't for a while," Skylar shrugged, "I felt betrayed... I'm going to help you prove your innocence as long as you just look at me like I'm Rae. Not Rae Hood or Skylar. Just… Rae."

"As long as you look at me like I'm just Regina," Regina said with a small smile. Skylar laughed and said, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Hook sat on the dock, sharpening his Hook when Cora walked up to him. He didn't look up as he said "You're back. So did you get what you wanted?"<p>

"Yes. My daughter's lost everything now."

Hook smirked at her as he said, "Huh… well aren't you mum of the year."

Cora simply gave him a blank look, saying, "I did what was needed."

"What about what I need? You promised me you'd help me get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin," Hook pointed out as he looked up at the sorceress. Cora smirked and said, "And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?"

"A gift? What is it?" Hook asked, standing up. Cora smiled and said, "Now what. Who."

She motioned him to follow her as she went onto the invisible ship, and Hook followed after a second. They went to the bottom of Hook's ship where the hold was, and Cora opened a hatch. She moved out of the way to show Hook who was in the hole, bound up and tied.

"Who's that?" Hook asked. Cora smirked and said, "Someone privy of Storybrooke's deepest secrets. Including Rumpelstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here."

In the hole was none other than Archie Hopper.

"Can't you, Dr. Hopper?" Cora asked. Hook, completely confused, asked, "Well if that's him then who did you kill?"

Cora shrugged and said with a smirk, "How do I know? It's my first day in town."

"You disguised the body to look like him… If death wasn't punishment enough," Hook shook his head with amusement clear on his face, "Marvelous work."

"Thank you," Cora said with a smile, "Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. But another surprise- I heard that he knows Rae Hood's secrets…"

Hook looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "That will come in handy."

"It may take some work, but this cricket will chirp…" Cora said, trailing off.

"Aye. That he will," Hook smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, it's over 9,300 words again. *Sigh*<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked it :)**

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a Teen Wolf fanfiction... would you guys read it if I did?**

**P.S.S. I'm glad you all reviewed so much for the last chapter, it made me want to write this chapter more once I read the feedback :)  
><strong>

**P.S.S.S. I didn't proofread this, so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

****Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****


	33. The Outsider

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: He showed me that not everything in the world was bad- that not everyone was out to get me. He taught me how to love again. Then I was ripped away from him by my selfish twin brother. People in the Enchanted Forest wondered by I turned so... ruthless once I returned. Their answer: Because he's gone and I'm alone- again. Peter PanOC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33- The Outsider<strong>

"So the time runs differently here than it does there?" Peter asked the Shadow, who nodded and said, "One day here, is a week there. The magic only works for a day in their time, meaning it'll only be about two to three hours here."

"Alright, see you later, Shadow," Peter said as he drank the potion so he could see Rae. Little did he know, he wasn't going to find what he expected.

Peter appeared next to Skylar, who was standing next to a tree while she was at the funeral for Archie. Snow was talking about Archie while Skylar simply fought to keep her eyes open. Peter immediately noticed how pale and tired Skylar looked- she was almost white as a sheet, had bags under her eyes that were dark, and she looked ready to keel over at any second. Unknown to everyone, Skylar hadn't slept in over three days.

She didn't bother putting any makeup because she had only been home once and that was only to change clothes. She was wearing Archie's favorite color which was (shockingly) red. She missed him, though she wouldn't admit it.

"…He may be gone, but he will always be inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, and always fight for what we believe in," Skylar was wondering why she was here for a second as Snow continued, "So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye; just as a way of saying, _"Archie we'll be listening."_"

Snow turned around and went to James, burying her head in his chest. Skylar smiled sadly as she saw Marco holding Archie's umbrella in his hand as he walked over towards the casket. Henry turned, pulling Pongo behind him, but as he looked around for Skylar he found she wasn't there. All he saw was the back of a girl.

Little did he know that girl had her hands in her pockets, head down, and was fighting back tears.

* * *

><p>Skylar groaned as her arrow missed the target again. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Peter, who was sitting on a log watching her as she paced, didn't say anything as he simply watched her. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He had never seen her act like this before. He knew lots of things, but knowing why Skylar was acting strange was on a whole different planet from what he knew.<p>

Skylar, who was still pacing with her hands in her hair, threw down her bow, grabbed a knife, and threw it at the tree. Skylar's arms flew up in the air as she yelled, "FINALLY!"

Her knife had hit the bullseye.

"You know it's only going to get worse…" Skylar heard and she stiffened as she looked over at a tree to her right, seeing her dark-self leaning against it. Little did she know that Peter was seeing it too because he was linked to her mind. As the shadow said- he was trying to get into her dreams while she was asleep; if she wasn't asleep he'd land next to her wherever she was awake, but that didn't mean he wasn't still connected to her mind.

"What do you want now?" Skylar said to herself as she pulled her knife from the black spot in the middle of the target on the tree. Peter looked between the two Rae's- he had no idea what was going on.

"I'm just trying to warn you," The other Skylar said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Skylar crossed her arms like her duplicate and said, "About what? How you're going to make it so that I lose my mind? Warn me that I have no one to rely on? Help me feel like I have no hope of anyone saving me? Oh wait," Skylar's knuckles popped as she clenched her fists, "You already warned me of those things."

Peter stood up to stand in the middle of the two Rae's as the fake one said, "I did warn you of those things, but it'd be so much easier for yourself if you," Her voice took on a dark tone, "_**Went to sleep**_."

Peter's eyebrows shot up- Rae hadn't been sleeping?

Skylar scoffed and said, "Why the hell would I sleep when I know the second I do that you're going to invade my head- even more than you are now- and turn me into some nutjob who talks to herself all the time!"

The other Skylar laughed and said, "You already are talking to yourself, Rae. Remember? I'm in your head."

Skylar shot a glare at herself and threw the knife towards her where the other Skylar's head was, but she moved just in time. She tsked and said, "Now that's not nice, Rae…"

"I'm not a nice person."

"You never have been a nice person have you? Not to Robin, not to Peter, not to Emma, not to Snow, not to Charming, not to Ruby, not even to Archie… only Henry, right?" Skylar glared at herself as the other Skylar began circling her, "Cute, innocent, little Henry who believes with every ounce of his being that you're a good person… wonder what he would think if he found out you were helping his Mom, who killed one of his best friends?"

"Can't I be left alone? A day? An hour?" Skylar asked as she sat down on a log as she shrugged, "You mess with me_ all_ the time."

"No."

Skylar rolled her eyes, but watched as her other self stalked towards her while saying, "You're pathetic. You're think you're anything to them? You haven't slept for three days- have they noticed? No. Have they realized that you haven't been eating because whenever you do your stomach churns and you throw it up? No. And have they yet to even realize that you're pale as a ghost, and are oh yeah- dying!? Oh right- NO. You're nothing to them!"

Peter was barely able to listen to the rest of the conversation after what he heard- Rae was dying, and no one knew about it?

"You're expendable to them. More than half the town wants you dead; Emma wants you dead three fourths of the time, and Snow and James can barely stand you anymore! They think you're a bad influence on Henry who looks up at you like you're an angel. If he knew how many people you killed would he still love you, Rae?"

By now Skylar was holding her head in her hands and she screamed, _**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**_

Then the other Skylar was gone. Skylar then fell to her knees and held her head in her hands as she finally broke and let out a sob. Little did she know that Peter was sitting right next to her the whole time.

* * *

><p>Henry sat on the bed in Skylar's room, looking out the window as Emma came in, holding a poptart as she said, "Hey kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a poptart…"<p>

"No thanks," Henry said as he simply glanced at Emma and turned back to looking out the window. Emma sighed and sat the poptart down next to Henry on the bed. She then turned and walked out of the room, and stopped next to Snow who was looking at her with a sad smile. Emma sighed again as she crossed her arms and said, "Well that went well."

"You're doing all you can do," Snow said as she rubbed Emma's arm. Emma simply looked at her mother, and said, "That's what makes me feel awful. Skylar could do more and she isn't here. Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know," Snow shrugged, "I haven't seen her since we were at Regina's house. It's like she disappeared into thin air-" Snow was cut off by Leroy walking over and saying, "-Ladies? The dwarves have been thinking, and we have to ask… when do we go back?"

Emma scrunched up her eyebrows as she asked, "Go back? Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home," Leroy explained. Snow and Emma looked at Snow, and then back at Leroy as Snow said, "You want to go back?"

"We fought really hard to get here," Emma said. Leroy nodded and said, "Yeah, but with what Regina did to Archie this place isn't as safe as we thought."

"We're going to find her. There's only so many places she could hide," Emma explained as Snow nodded in agreement. Snow nodded and said, "We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again-" Leroy cut Snow off, saying, "-But it's not just her. The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line who don't know who or what we are. Ever think to wonder what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

Snow and Emma shared a look, but before either could say anything Ruby spoke up, saying, "He's right. What if they see… ya know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf for example? Folks weren't exactly understanding in our world."

"Okay, let's not worry about what ifs. No one is here," Emma stated. Leroy shrugged and said, "Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy the things like penicillin… we're a bit homesick."

* * *

><p>Just as Skylar was about to head into Granny's, she was stopped by Belle who ran towards her, yelling, "Skylar!"<p>

Peter looked over at hearing the familiar name, remembering that _"Skylar"_ was Rae's Storybrooke name.

"Yeah, Belle?" Skylar asked as she turned her attention towards the woman who stopped in front of her. The woman, Belle, took a deep breath as she said, "Do you know a man- a pirate? He has one hand and the other-" Skylar cut Belle off, saying, "-And the other is a Hook?"

Belle nodded and Skylar said, "Sadly yes, I know him."

"He attacked me today in the library," Belle explained.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I need your help with something…" Belle trailed off. Skylar's eyebrows shot up, but her eyes narrowed as she said, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"So do you like to be called Skylar or Rae?" Belle asked as they headed towards the Storybrooke pier. Skylar shrugged and said, "Doesn't really matter. Charming and Snow call me Rae while everyone else pretty much calls me Skylar. But when people hear me get called Rae they remember who I am and what I've done, so they shoot me a couple glares and walk away rather quickly."<p>

Belle nodded and said, "I'm sorry… I wonder what it's like…"

Skylar scoffed and said, "You don't want to know, trust me."

They walked down the pier and Skylar paused on the dock as she said, "His ship would be here, but obviously it's not…"

"Do you hear that?" Belle asked Skylar as she looked around. Skylar nodded, noticing the creaking sounds, and saw the sand box. She grabbed a handful and tossed it towards where the sound was coming from, making the steps of Hook's ship visible. Skylar smirked and said, "There you are…"

"M-Maybe you should go first," Belle suggested. Skylar shrugged and simply walked up the steps, but soon her eyes widened as she was now on the not invisible ship. She moved out of the way for Belle, saying, "Here it is."

"Wow," Belle said as she stepped next to Skylar who said, "You start looking for whatever Gold needs. I'll look around and make sure no one is here."

"Here," Belle said as she handed Skylar something. Skylar raised her eyebrows as she looked at the gun and said, "You need that more than I do."

"But you're looking for the people-" Belle was cut off by Skylar pulling a knife out of her boot and quickly spinning it around in her hand with a smirk. Belle nodded and said, "How did you-" Skylar cut her off again, saying, "-I'm Rae Hood. Remember?"

"Right," Belle said and started looking around. As Belle got down the stairs, Skylar started looking around. She stopped after a few minutes, saying, "This thing hasn't changed any since I saw it last-" She was cut off by a voice saying, "-No it hasn't."

Skylar turned around and saw Hook standing on the edge of the stairs, watching her with narrowed eyes. Unknown to them both, Peter was glaring at the pirate as he said, "I cut you with that sword pretty deeply… how did you survive?"

"It's called medicine, _Killian_. They have specific medicine that helps you heal here," Skylar said with a smirk. Hook nodded and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to reopen that wound again… or I could let you live and watch you suffer… such a hard decision… but I think I'll have to take choice number one."

Down below the deck, Belle had just found Archie and cut the ropes. When he was standing in front of her she told him, "Find Mr. Gold, tell him I'm here and bring him back to the ship."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Archie asked. Just then they heard a loud thud and Belle said, "Oh no, Skylar…"

"She's here on the ship?" Archie asked. Belle nodded and said, "I asked her to come with me-" She was cut off by another loud thud, and said, "You need to go now!"

As Archie headed out the door of the room and up the stairs, he moved out of the way just in time for Skylar to roll down the stairs and slam up against the wall with a groan. She stood up, saying, "Oh he's definitely dying for that one-" She was cut off by Archie saying, "-Skylar, are you okay!?"

"Archie? How are you alive!?" Skylar questioned, but quickly moved him away from the sword that was about to be impaled in his back. Hook moved down the stairs, and Skylar quickly improvised as she grabbed a random book and blocking the blows from Hook's sword. She then yelled to Archie, who was still behind her, "GO NOW!"

That was enough distraction for Hook to knock the book out of Skylar's hand and then her curse just had to start working which brought her to her knees. Hook chuckled as he walked towards her, saying, "You've got such bad luck-" Skylar cut him off by stabbing him in the right leg. She smirked as he fell to the ground, saying, "I might have bad luck, but I also have a very high pain tolerance."

Archie, who heard the very loud thuds, ran back down the stairs seeing Skylar on her knees and Hook on his back as he clutched his leg with his good hand. Belle, who had come out of the other room yelled to Archie, "Take Skylar and run!"

Archie nodded and helped the other girl up from the floor and out of the ship as Hook finally noticed Belle.

But as Archie and Skylar both stumbled off the ship, Henry was calling Skylar's phone which laid in her coat pocket on silent.

* * *

><p>"Who's he calling?" James asked Snow as they washed dishes. Snow handed him a plate she was holding and went over to the phone, and picked it up quietly as she heard Skylar's voice say, <em>"You've reached Skylar. I'll call you back, but if it's urgent I'm either at Granny's Diner or with Henry somewhere in Storybrooke. I would say leave a message after the beep, but I usually don't check my voicemails… *BEEP*"<em>

"Where are you Sky? I need you," Henry said sadly as he put the phone back down. James went over to Henry and sat down on the bed next to him, saying, "It's okay, buddy. Things will get better, I promise. You just gotta… hang in there."

"Doesn't feel that way," Henry said. James nodded and patted Henry's knee as he said, "I know… I know."

Snow looked over at the two sadly, but was shocked as Pongo opened the door to the apartment, running in and straight towards Henry. Pongo barked and hopped up onto the bed as Henry yelled with a grin, "Pongo!"

"How did he get in here?" Snow asked as she looked at the Dalmatian on the bed. Emma walked in and said, "I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him," Emma looked over at Henry, saying, "That is if you're up to taking care of him, Henry!"

"Yeah I am!" Henry said with a large smile. Snow then proceeded to look down and see the mud tracks in the shape of Pongo's paws. Emma noticed the look on her Mom's face and said to Henry, "Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?"

"Okay!" Henry quickly left the apartment, heading outside to wash off Pongo. Emma immediately turned to her mother and said, "Alright, I know. Look, I know there's a lot to work out logistically but-" Snow cut her off, saying, "No, no, no! I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just five people and a Dalmatian in this loft, and things might get a little-" Emma cut Snow off, saying, "-Cramped. I know. We'll get creative."

Snow shrugged as she looked at James and said, "Or… we could get our own place…"

"You want to move out!?" Emma and James said at the same time. Snow threw her hands up, saying, "Whoa! It was just a suggestion."

"After twenty eight years isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof?" Emma asked as she looked between her parents. Snow nodded and said, "Yes… I just imagined a bigger roof… with turrets."

James and Emma laughed. Snow smiled and said, "Being here and in Storybrooke… we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it."

"What would we do with Rae if we moved out, though? I doubt she'd want to live here if we weren't here, and she hated living in the castle with us," James said with a shrug. Emma shrugged and said, "We'll deal with that when the time comes. _If _you two move out."

"Speaking of Rae… did you see her?" Snow asked. Emma sighed and shook her head, saying, "No. Not at all. Not even a glimpse or heard someone angrily talking about her. It seems she just disappeared."

"You think Regina took her with her when she disappeared?" Snow asked as she crossed her arms. Emma shrugged and said, "I doubt it. You said magic never worked on her. That means Regina wouldn't have been able to teleport her, right?"

"Right."

"Well then that means she ran off. Again."

* * *

><p>Henry sat at the kitchen table with Pongo at his feet as he drew on a sketch pad. Emma, who had just walked down the stairs, noticed what he was doing and said, "You plotting your escape from shawshank, kid?"<p>

"No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas of what to do when David and Mary Margaret move out. Look," Henry said as he picked up the sketch pad and showed Emma. Her eyebrows shot up as she said, "You want to make Mary Margaret's room an… armory?"

"Yeah, you know… for weapons and stuff? To protect us. From Regina," Henry said with a nod. Emma squatted down next to Henry as she said, "She's not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let her."

"She hurt Archie, and now Skylar's missing. What if she wants to take me back?" Henry asked. Emma immediately shook her head as she said, "That's not gonna happen."

Just then there was a knock on the door and then through the door you could hear Skylar's voice say, "You're seriously knocking? This is my apartment."

Pongo barked and started whimpering as the door opened, and Skylar walked in. Then before Emma and Henry could say anything, Archie walked in, petting Pongo. Emma slowly stood up as she said, "Archie…"

"Hi," Archie said as he smiled at her.

"What happened?" Emma asked as Henry got up. Skylar simply shrugged as she said, "It was Cora and Hook. They kidnapped him."

"Well Cora kidnapped me while Hook kept me in his ship," Archie corrected. Skylar simply shrugged as Henry ran over, saying, "A-Archie!?"

Archie laughed and hugged him, saying, "Henry, it's alright. I'm fine."

"Henry, we were wrong. Regina didn't do it," Emma said as she looked down at him. Henry smiled and said, "I knew it. Maybe we should let her know."

"Yeah," Emma said with a nod. Skylar, who sat on the stairs, rolled her eyes and resisted saying I told you so. Emma looked at Archie as she said, "But something tells me either way we're going to pay the price."

* * *

><p>Later as Henry went to bed, and Archie went home with Pongo, Emma turned to Skylar and said, "Where the hell were you all day? You missed the funeral!"<p>

"One- no funeral was needed, and two- I was there. You just didn't see me," Skylar corrected as she walked up the stairs. Emma followed her and said, "Well Henry needed you at the time."

Skylar's voice darkened slightly and her voice lowered as she turned towards Emma, saying, "Henry always needs me for something. I wasn't there for once. He can live."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were fine yesterday and now you're acting like someone shoved something up your ass!" Emma said as she followed Skylar into her room.

Unknown to Emma, Skylar had a very short temper that had already been used up by Hook. Skylar then made that fact known as she turned to Emma, saying, "I helped someone today. Actually, I helped two people today. One I helped get off a boat as I got my ass kicked by a one handed pirate who already gave me a side wound- that he re-opened- and the other I helped clear of a murder charge. Yes, I am a little cranky."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant why are you acting like someone ripped out your heart and stabbed it millions of times-" Skylar cut her off saying, "-Because it fucking feels like it. Regina took away our memories and for some of us that was a gift. I have so many unwanted memories, and so few good ones that if I had to sacrifice the good ones to get rid of the bad- I would do it. I don't want it. I don't any of it! I don't want my friends back, I don't want to know I'm a feared _villain_, I don't want to know how to kill someone in _so many_ creative ways, and I don't want to know how many times I've had someone try and kill me! I don't want any of it! And the one thing out of everything that I want I can't have! There's so much that I want gone, and so little that I love that honestly… I want everything back to when I was Skylar. No Charming, no Snow, no Savior, none of it. But especially- no Rae Hood."

"Skylar…" Emma said quietly as she looked at the teenager who was finally breaking out of her hard shell in front of the twenty eight year old.

"I remember every word my twin brother told me when he left me. I remember when I died for a minute because I got drowned by a group of bandits who wanted information on that same brother. I remember when I was almost killed by Regina and saved by I guy I hated at the time and then fell in love with two years later. I remember when I was ripped from him, and I remember the constant pain from it. I remember getting stabbed for your Mom. I remember fighting countless battles and killing so many people. I remember the words people would tell me right before I killed them. I remember my brother telling me I could never change. I remember your parents not believing me when I told them I didn't kill someone. I remember them begging me to come back when they found out it wasn't me. I remember letting myself get beat up till I was almost dead to fight back to a group of fifteen guys. I was bleeding so badly… I almost didn't survive…"

Skylar grinned and said, "But out of all the worst memories I have… I remember the moment when I felt that first shot of pain all over my body when magic first came here," Emma's looked at Skylar in confusion, "And I remember thinking that there was nothing to worry about. I'd be _fine_ after it passed. That it was probably a side-effect of the magic coming to the town. If I knew then what I did know…" Skylar chuckled as she plopped down in the chair by her desk.

Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "Skylar, what are you talking about?"

Skylar smirked as she looked at Emma and said, "I'm dying, Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... I don't know how to explain that chapter, so...<strong>

**I am writing the Teen Wolf fanfiction. It is up. There are two chapters posted. I will update as much as possible, but this story is my first priority to me because I have _so much_ invested into it. But it is up, and it is called,_ "All Around_ _Me_".**

**P.S. I did proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

****************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****************


	34. In the Name of the Brother

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>But I'm only human<em>  
><em> And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em> I'm only human<em>  
><em> And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em> Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em> You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em> 'Cause I'm only human<em>

- Christina Perri, Human

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34- In the Name of the Brother<strong>

"W-What?" Emma asked as she looked at Skylar with wide eyes. Skylar simply raised her eyebrows, and said, "I. Am. Dying."

Emma's mouth dropped, but before she could say anything her phone started ringing. Skylar gave her a look, and Emma picked it up, quickly talking through the receiver as Skylar leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling. When Emma shut her phone, she stood up and said, "You're coming with me. We'll talk in the car on the way to Granny's where we'll pick up David and Mary Margaret."

"You're not telling them," Skylar stated as she stood up. Emma gave her a shocked look, and said, "Why not?"

"There's a reason I've kept this all from you. I didn't want you all to treat me any differently, and I didn't want anyone to worry about me," Skylar explained. Emma looked at her confused and Skylar sighed, saying, "Mary Margaret and David have _never_ been able to keep anything from Henry. Ever. If I tell just you then you can keep the secret. That's why I told _you_ not them. I don't need him knowing this, and neither do you."

"Why did you tell me?" Emma asked, confused. Skylar sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, saying, "I didn't want to… I didn't want to be alone. For once I wanted someone to know."

Emma smiled and said, "Come on, we'll talk in the car."

Skylar nodded, and followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>As Emma drove up to the town line, David immediately got out of the car and ran towards Belle and Gold who were on the ground in front of Gold's car. Skylar spied Hook on the side of the road and walked over their as she heard Emma talking on the phone, saying, "I'm at the town line. Two people down. Maybe three. There's a car- pretty banged up- with Pennsylvania plates."<p>

Skylar bent down next to Hook as Emma walked over, and Hook said to Skylar, "Hello my knife throwing friend," He looked at Emma, "Hey beautiful."

Emma bent down just as Skylar slightly pushed down on Hook's chest. He immediately yelled out in pain, and Emma said, "I think your ribs are broken."

"Well that must be why it hurts when I laugh," Hook said sarcastically. Skylar rolled her eyes, and Hook saw Gold standing up, and said, "Do you see his face? His one true love- gone in an instant! Just like me, crocodile- when you took her from me!"

Hook tried getting up as Gold started walking over, and Gold stood in front of Hook, saying, "But you took her first."

He then kicked Hook in the face. Emma immediately yelled, "Gold, are you insane!?"

Emma, Skylar, and James tried prying Gold off of Hook as he said, "Yes, I am."

"You can't do this!" James tried. Gold immediately said, "I can if you let me go."

"You don't want her to see that," Emma then tried, and Gold looked at her as he said, "I'm a stranger to her."

"Murder is a bad first impression. Trust me, I would know," Skylar then said. James, noticing that Gold was still trying to kill Hook, said, "What would Belle want you to do?"

Before anyone could say anything they heard sirens and they saw the ambulance turn around the corner. Skylar and James finally got Gold off of Hook as Emma walked towards the ambulance. As James talked with Gold, Skylar headed over to Snow and Belle (who was still freaked out about what was going on).

"She okay?" Skylar asked Snow. She nodded and said, "Physically she's fine. Mentally… she doesn't remember a thing."

"Great," Skylar said to Snow, and she turned towards Belle and held out her hand, saying, "I'm Skylar."

"H-H-Hi," Belle stuttered. Skylar nodded and said to Snow, "Take her to the ambulance- I'll help Emma."

"No, take care of him- Hook can wait… there's someone in there," Emma said as she pointed at the car that was crashed on the side of the road. Skylar stood next to her as the paramedic opened the driver's door, and as his eyes were being checked Skylar's eyes narrowed as she looked at the driver. Emma, noticing her look, asked her, "Do you know this guy?"

"Never seen him before," Snow said as she looked at the guy. Skylar nodded in agreement and said, "Me neither."

"That's because he drove_ into_ town," James realized. Skylar's eyes widened slightly as she said, "From the _outside?"_

"Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke," Emma stated.

* * *

><p>Skylar, Emma, Snow, James, and Belle all walked into the hospital as Hook and the outsider were being rolled into the hospital. Emma, immediately knowing that Hook needed to be hid from Gold, said to a nurse, "Hide him- find a room and hide him."<p>

The nurse nodded just as Gold walked into the hospital, immediately saying, "Belle!"

They all immediately turned around and James said, "Get him out of here!"

"What's happening with Belle!?" Gold asked as Skylar, Leroy, Emma, and James tried pushing him away from the said woman who was still freaking out.

All the sudden Dr. Whale walked out of nowhere and said, "Everybody- calm down," He looked at Mr. Gold and said, "Mr. Gold, everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise."

Skylar, being the closest one to Whale at the time, noticed he smelled of liquor.

As Hook, the outsider, and Belle were being fixed up, Skylar, Emma, Snow, James, Ruby, and Leroy sat in the waiting room of the hospital. As everyone went to go get something to eat except Emma and Skylar, Emma said, "You know we're going to have to talk about this at some time."

"What's there to talk about? I'm dying- that's that," Skylar said. Emma rolled her eyes as she looked at the seventy three year old who looked like a teenager as she was slouched down, had her legs up in the chair across from her, and was flipping through a cooking magazine mindlessly.

Emma stood up and went and sat next to her, pulling the magazine from her hands. Skylar didn't object as she looked at the woman with a look that said, _"What do you want now?"_

"Skylar, you're sick. When you're sick you can be cured-" Emma was cut off by Skylar pulling her jackets sleeve up till it was at her elbow, and showing the woman the black veins that were very prominent. Emma's eyes widened as she grabbed Skylar's arm and started looking at the veins. Skylar, rolling her eyes, said, "I don't think that can be cured."

"True Love's Kiss?" Emma suggested as she released Skylar's arm. Skylar gave her a look and said, "As I have said- a billion times- my True Love isn't in this world."

"Peter Pan…" Emma muttered. Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Hood," Skylar and Emma looked up at the nurse, who had just walked over to them, "Mr. Jones is waking up."

"Stay here, I'll go talk to him," Emma said, but before she could stand up, Skylar got up, saying, "We'll go talk to him. I'm not staying alone in a hospital. These things creep me out."

"Ruthless thief can't stay in a hospital alone… now that's a new one," Emma laughed as they headed down the hall towards Hook's room.

Skylar simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>Emma sat on Hook's bed as Skylar stood by the door, playing a game on her phone. When Hook opened his eyes though, Skylar put her phone away and crossed her arms. As Hook noticed the two, Emma said, "Where's Cora?"<p>

Not answering, Hook tried getting up, but found that he was handcuffed to the bed. He sighed and said, "Really? Again?" Emma simply gave him a look as Skylar rolled her eyes, "You're really into this, aren't you?"

Emma smiled mockingly, and Hook tried sitting up, but said, "That hurts."

"Told you- cracked a few ribs," Emma stated as she stood up, "Where's Cora?"

"You look good, I must say. Always _"Cora"_ in a commanding voice- chills," Hook said. Skylar held back a gag, but smirked as Emma said, "There are all sorts of sore places I can make you hurt."

Hook smiled but then frowned, but Emma touched his sides and he yelped in pain. Emma smirked at him in response. Hook glared at her and said, "I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. But there is something I am interested in- my hook. May I have it back?"

Emma gave him another look and raised her eyebrows. Hook gave her a smirk and said, "Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?"

"You're awfully happy for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy- _then_ got hit by a car," Skylar commented. Emma smirked as she turned to look at Skylar, and then looked back at Hook as he said, "My ribs may be broken, but everything else is still intact."

"Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe," Hook said as he shifted. Emma's eyes narrowed as she said, "You hurt Belle."

"I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love- I know the feeling," Hook suddenly turned to Skylar, "Even Skylar does. I mean he's the one who ripped her out of Neverland."

Skylar grit her teeth and Emma gave Skylar a small look of pity, which she ignored as she walked over to Hook, saying, "Keep smiling, buddy," Skylar patted his shoulder- hard- and he winced, "He's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girlfriend. If I were to pick dead guy of the year… I'd pick you."

"And I would pick you, but for the lasses of course," Hook said sarcastically. Skylar simply responded by patting his chest roughly then walking out of the room with a bounce in her step, and a smirk on her face. Emma looked at Hook with a smirk and said, "I thought you were the one who said not to provoke Rae Hood?"

Hook simply gave her a look.

A few minutes later, Skylar made it out to the waiting room where Snow, Leroy, Ruby, and James were standing, holding the outsider's phone. As she walked up to them she heard Leroy say, "We've gotta get into his phone."

"Let me guess another passcode," James said as he took the phone from his wife's hands. Snow immediately said, "You can't guess, there are a million possible combinations-" Skylar interrupted her, saying, "-Ten thousand, actually."

All four people looked over at her and Snow immediately said, "Ten thousand."

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?" James asked, looking at the dwarf. Leroy gave him a look as he said, "You do understand that computer hacking and pic-axe hacking are different?"

Emma then walked over and said, "Here, let me try- I have something. But we do know something from the stuff in his car."

Emma handed Skylar a pile of papers and the thief flipped through them, and said, "They're a bunch of rental agreement, maps, receipts… his name is Greg Mendel."

Emma nodded and looked down at the phone as she plugged a key-like object into the top, and said, "Now let's see…"

The phone unlocked, and they all looked over Emma's shoulder except Skylar as she felt the familiar pain. She paid little attention as Emma said, "A bunch of pictures of him alone at a eastern seaboard tourist locations. A linked in account… and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented real-life ordinary Joe- or Greg."

"So whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years-" Ruby was cut off by Snow who said, "-Is gone."

"Anyone could drive in. Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?" James asked as Skylar slowly stood up and stood next to him. Leroy immediately said, "Have you seen ET, or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death? Think of what they'd do to a werewolf? They'd lock Rae up for sure!"

Ruby and Skylar both shot him glares, and Snow said, "Oh, and his friends and family? They're going to come looking for him soon."

"Let's try not to overreact-" Emma was cut off by James who said, "-Leroy's right."

"We don't need outsiders here," Skylar agreed. Emma paused for a second and said, "Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. And with other people coming here that's not going to be good for anyone."

"Find Regina- we can tell her she's been framed," Snow suggested. Ruby shook her head and said, "I've been tracking her with no luck. She's gone underground."

"But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to _think _about the damage those two could do together! This could **not** have come at a worse time!" Snow said, slightly panicked. Skylar immediately said, "Whoa- the guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably on his way home by morning."

"No quite," They heard. They all turned to look at Dr. Whale who had just walked up, and the doctor said, "He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, but pretty soon he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop! Aren't you a doctor!?" Emma snapped. Whale looked conflicted as he saw of the looks that he was being given. He then moved around Skylar and James and headed towards Gold. He stopped him and said, "Gold, you fixed me. Now fix him. It'll take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No."

"No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything," Gold glanced at Skylar, knowing he owed her but wouldn't announce it, "And some of you owe me. So yeah- just no. Oh and a point of interest- the driver, he saw me throwing some magic so instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn."

Gold then walked away, and everyone turned back to look at Whale as he said, "Look… letting him die is easy. I can do that if that's what you desire."

"Let's take this somewhere private," Emma whispered.

Not even a minute later, all seven people were walking into the break room of the hospital. As Whale held open the door, he said, "It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries."

"Pretty sure it is," Emma noted as she walked into the room. Snow the walked in behind her, saying, "Of course we save him."

"Obviously," James commented. Skylar then walked in with Leroy behind her, and as they walked into the room, Leroy said, "Well-" He was cut off by Snow saying, "-Leroy!"

"Well we have to think it through! If we save him and kill the whole town is that really better!?" Skylar snapped. Ruby, who stood next to Skylar, said, "So we have to choose. Between our lives and his."

"We can worry about the town later-" James was cut off by Snow saying, "-Which doesn't mean we should abandon it."

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life," James stated. Snow slowly nodded in agreement with James, and Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "You two and saving people."

"Well we're not going to let him die!" Snow snapped. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "But what if we regret saving his life in the end? Did you think about that?"

"Of course we thought about that!" James yelled. Emma stepped between her parents and Skylar, saying, "Everyone calm down!"

"Whale, prep for surgery," James said as he looked at the doctor. Skylar leaned on the counter with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed as Whale nodded and left the room. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and she decided to break it, saying, "Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?"

They all shared looks, but stopped when they heard the Star Wars theme song start blaring from Emma's hand- Greg's phone. Emma looked up at the five eyes staring at her, and said, "Someone's looking for Greg."

Skylar simply looked at James as she said, "And how long before they come here?"

* * *

><p>Skylar stumbled into the bathroom as Emma hurriedly ran after her. Skylar tossed off her jacket and was left in a camisole as she turned on the water faucet. Emma stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching the teenager. She had black veins creeping all the way up over her shoulders, partway up her neck, down her left arm, and some on the bicep of her right arm.<p>

Skylar grabbed some water pulling up her camisole, and tossed the water on her ribcage where there the veins were bright red- they almost looked like they were burning.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked. Skylar leaned as the counter as the veins slowly turned black, and Skylar said, "_**That**_ is the curse. The pain is so immense it makes you feel like you're being burnt alive. Then once the vein is dead it turns black, and all the blood that runs through it from there on out is black."

Skylar slid down onto the floor, and Emma sat next to her and said, "How can I help?"

"You can't. It's only going to get worse. I'm already having hallucinations, I can't shoot my bow and arrow right, I shake all the time, and I talk to myself," Skylar chuckled at the last one, rubbing a hand over her face. Emma squeezed Skylar's hand and said, "How long has it been since you've slept?"

"Five days… maybe six. I lost count," Skylar said as she stared in front of her with a blank look on her face. Emma sighed and said, "Why haven't you slept?"

"Once I sleep I'll get nightmares, and I've heard stories about what happens with this curse- you wake up screaming. I can't do that to Henry," Skylar said as she turned her head to look over at Emma. She smiled sadly at Emma and said, "When I twenty- well actually forty- I was walking from your parent's castle. I actually stopped and looked at a wanted poster of myself," Skylar chuckled, "Since no one knew what I actually looked like they had a detailed portrait of my eyes. It looked like exactly what I felt... I was scared when I got back to the Enchanted Forest. I didn't have my brother, I didn't have my love, I didn't have any friends… I didn't know what to do and I wanted people to feel the same way I did."

"So you killed people…" Emma trailed off. Skylar shrugged and said, "I did for a while, but found that it only made it worse. I didn't stop because that was what I was used to doing, but then I met your mom. I tried changing for her sake because she was just so innocent, but whenever I tried being good or being anything but being mean and ruthless- I felt strange. I was so used to feeling… emptiness and heartbreak… I didn't like feeling anything else."

Emma smiled slightly at the teenager, as Skylar gripped her hand tighter.

"Then the curse happened and bad memories were washed away- life was simple. I loved it. I miss it. Afternoons where all I had to worry about was the five page book report I needed to get done, picking up Henry from school, and the amount of coffee I consumed that day. Now I worry about a curse that's going to kill me, dealing with your parents, the town hating me, and all the memories of my brother and Peter eating me alive," Skylar nodded, "Rae Hood," Skylar laughed, "She's so messed up that even she can see it."

* * *

><p>"Same person again," Leroy commented as they all stood around the phone in Emma's hand. Skylar was sitting in a chair as she drank a cup of coffee as everyone else stood around the phone. Emma checked on her constantly, but Skylar just brushed her off. Emma understood- Skylar had never shown anyone that much emotion and feeling before. Not since her brother or her True Love. She needed time to adjust.<p>

""Her", cute," Emma commented as she looked at the caller I.D. James spoke up, saying, "Probably a girlfriend."

"We can answer it, just let her know he's okay," Snow suggested. Skylar immediately spoke up, saying, "He's_ not_ okay."

"He's alive. We could let her know he's alive," Ruby insisted. James shook his head as he crossed his arms, saying, "The police could trace it here instantly."

"She can activate the "Find Your Phone" thing without us picking up at all," Emma said which made everyone pause. Leroy sighed and said, "Well that settles that then."

Snow leaned her head back and said, "Ugh, my nerves can't take this anymore, is the surgery almost over!?"

"I think it takes-" Emma stopped when she saw a male nurse look over at them and then walk away. James walked towards him immediately, saying, "Wait, wait! Any news?"

"No. I was just looking for the doctor," The nurse said. Skylar stood up at that as Ruby said, "He's not in the OR?"

"Never came in."

"Then page him," Emma snapped. As the nurse moved towards the phone, James said, "He was not looking so good earlier."

"And he smelled of liquor," Skylar informed. They all waited patiently, but all turned their heads when they heard Whale's pager. Snow immediately said, "He's here!"

Emma moved towards the dirty clothes pile, and picked up a jacket that had a nametag that read, "Dr. Whale". She dug through his pockets, saying, "No, but his pager is. He's gone."

A few minutes later, Snow, David, Leroy, Emma, and Skylar walked behind Ruby as she held the jacket, sniffing it as they walked through the hospital. James asked her, "Got the scent?"

"It's boozy," Ruby commented. Emma spoke up from the back, saying, "Just find him. We'll watch Hook and figure out our options if Whale doesn't come back."

"Maybe Doc can do it," Snow suggested. Skylar gave Snow a look as Leroy laughed and said, "Surgery?"

He stopped laughing when he saw James' face and said, "No."

"Maybe he didn't even run- maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason," Snow suggested again. James shook his head and said, "I don't think so. He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancée back to life."

"Daniel?" Snow asked as Emma said, "Back to life?"

"He had his arm ripped off and put back on," James explained again. Leroy nodded and said, "Cool."

"Wait- Daniel came back?" Snow asked, trying to wrap her head around what happened. Emma paused and said, "Like some kind of Frankenstein?"

"That's Whale- the doctor. And Daniel was his-" Skylar cut James off, saying, "-What went on here while we were gone?"

James simply shook his head. Emma simply ignored Skylar and James, and walked over to Ruby, and said, "Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein."

Ruby nodded and headed out the door as Emma said, "I'll send this guy back home with bolts in his neck."

"She'll find him," Snow stated. Emma sighed and said, "Yeah, but what kind of state is he gonna be in?"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Skylar was fighting sleep. Emma noticed, and said, "Come on, you're coming with me."<p>

"W-What?" Skylar asked as she stood up and followed Emma. Skylar was brought over to a counter by Emma, and a nurse looked up at them, saying, "How can I help you?"

"Yes, we need to have a doctor look at Skylar," Emma said with a smile. Skylar looked panicked, but Emma rubbed her back as the nurse brought her into a room. Soon a female doctor walked in, saying, "Hello, I'm Doctor Sanders. What's the problem today?"

"Skylar hasn't been sleeping and she needs to, but she's worried about nightmares…" Emma explained. The doctor nodded and said, "Alright then. There's a simple solution if she won't sleep willingly," She looked at Skylar's confused face and chuckled, "A sedative."

"What? No, no, no-" Skylar was cut off by Emma saying, "-Skylar, relax. Everything's going to be okay-" Skylar cut her off this time, saying, "-No. No it isn't-" But Skylar didn't say anything more as she felt something prick her hand. She looked down to see a needle being pulled from her hand. She then got very sleepy. Skylar only said one thing right as she fell back on the bed, unconscious.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Snow said, quickly standing up as she saw Ruby and Whale walk into the hospital. Everyone else stood up too as Emma said, "Finally."<p>

"I don't know why everyone's so worried. I was just stretching my legs. Now I'm gonna go do this thing," Whale said with a nod. He turned and headed towards the double doors, but before he went through them he looked back at Ruby, who nodded at him. He then turned around and headed through the doors.

A few hours later, Ruby saw Whale coming out of the operating room, coming towards her. She stood up and met him halfway as he asked, "Where are they?"

"Getting coffee from the machine; what's the verdict?" Ruby asked. Whale nodded and said, "He'll live."

"You did it?" Ruby asked. Whale nodded and said, "Thank you- monster to monster."

"You did it!" Ruby said with a grin. She pulled him over to where James, Snow, Leroy, and Emma were. James was the first one over there, noticing Whale as he asked, "Is he gonna make it?"

Whale sighed as he crossed his arms, saying, "He's got some recuperating ahead of him- a few weeks maybe. But yes- he's going to live."

"Thank goodness," Snow said as James patted him on the shoulder. Whale smiled, but the mood was dampened as Leroy said, "I'm telling you now- this will come in no good."

"Quiet Leroy," James said immediately. Emma then said, "I want to talk to him."

"He's waking up now," Whale said with a nod. Ruby's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Already?"

"I waited a couple hours to tell you in case he… ya know, keeled over. But so far so good," Whale explained. Snow then said, "Alright then."

"Let's talk to him," James stated. Emma looked between her parents as she said, "We're not talking to him as a group. We're not a group sheriff."

"But we've been doing this together," Snow said, confused. Emma gave them looks as she said, "We're trying to convince this guy that this place is normal. In a normal town the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions- she doesn't bring her parents in with her."

"That's probably true…" James trailed off. Snow smiled a fake smile as she said, "We'll be right here then."

Emma nodded and handed Leroy her coffee as she headed through the doors to go talk to the outsider.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Emma walked back through the doors towards Snow, James, Ruby, and Leroy. Leroy immediately asked her, "He didn't see nothin?"<p>

"Free and clear," Emma stated. Everyone sighed, relieved. James nodded as he said, "Now maybe everything can calm down for ten minutes so we can catch our breath."

They didn't even get a minute break as they suddenly heard screaming. They all ran down the hall towards the room that held Skylar to find her up, breathing heavily, and bleeding. Whale and Emma quickly pushed everyone out of the room as Skylar held her left wrist that had deep scratches on them. Soon everyone was out of the room, and as Whale gathered supplies to wrap her arm up Emma looked at Skylar's arm, but paused at seeing the blood.

"Is your blood black?" Emma whispered. Skylar nodded and said, "Part of the curse."

"So this is what you didn't want me to see when I fixed you up a couple days ago?" Whale asked as he looked at the blood and the black veins that were up her arm. Skylar looked at Whale and said, "You can't tell anyone, Whale. _Please._ No one can know."

"I don't even know what this is. All I know is that it looks bad," Whale said as he wiped off the blood. Skylar sighed and said, "Aging spell gone wrong- in simple terms. On the bright side, no one is going to have to deal with me in two weeks."

"What do you mean?" Whale and Emma asked as they looked at her. Skylar sighed and said, "That's how long I have to live. Once the veins cover my whole body my organs will start shutting down. Then I'll start throwing up black blood- my organs will be decaying and I'll die from the inside out."

"That's… gross," Whale stated as he finished wrapping up her arm. Skylar shrugged and said, "It's worse than it sounds."

After about a second, Whale looked between the two women and said, "I won't tell anyone. I promise you that," He looked at Skylar, "I thought I'd never say this, but… good luck, Rae."

Skylar smiled at him slightly and stood up, and she zipped her jacket all the way up as she followed Emma through the door to the hallway. Whale followed her out and went a separate way as Ruby, Leroy, Snow, and James all shot questions at the her. Emma immediately yelled, "WHOA, CALM DOWN."

"It was nothing," Skylar said as she looked at them. Snow opened her mouth but she quickly shut it, seeing the look Skylar was giving her.

"Let's go home before anything else happens," James suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment, they all headed into the kitchen to dig out some food and coffee (for Skylar), but soon Henry came down the stairs, saying, "You were out all night; where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?"<p>

Emma headed over to him as James asked, "Cereal okay?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed as she pushed Henry into a seat at the counter that was next to Skylar, who was sipping a cup of coffee. As Snow poured water into a couple cups of tea, Skylar explained, saying, "Rumpelstiltskin and Hook got into a fight and someone got hurt."

"We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did," Emma said, finishing the explanation. Henry looked up at her, confused, saying, "Doctor? Oh… that's who Whale is."

"Yeah, but without the neck bolts," Emma said as she leaned on the counter. Henry quickly corrected her, saying, "The monster had the bolts- not the doctor."

"Right, but some of us having known him," Emma and Skylar looked at Snow, "It's weird," Emma said as Skylar smirked. Snow immediately defended herself as she said, "It's not weird; we're past it; we were cursed."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked. Skylar simply smirked as James placed a bowl in front of him and Emma, saying, "Nothing."

"Wait," Henry said. Skylar looked at him and said, "Really, Henry- it's nothing."

Henry then got up before anyone could say anything, and James sighed as he placed a bowl in front of Skylar with a spoon. She quickly started eating, as did Emma. Henry then came back, holding his book as he said, "Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairytale. That means it comes from another land, with different stories."

Emma reached over Henry's book, grabbing his bowl of cereal and placing it on top of the book, saying, "Eat. I really want to go to bed."

"If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?" Henry questioned. Skylar quickly said, "Kiddo, eat. We all want to sleep. I promise you that we will talk about it when everyone is up."

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door, making everyone jump. Emma walked towards the door just as it opened up to reveal Gold. Emma was confused as she said, "Gold… we've all had a long night-" Before Emma could say anything else she was cut off by Gold saying, "-You remember that favor you owe me, Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah."

"I'm cashing it in," Gold stated. Skylar didn't hide her groan of dissatisfaction as she dropped her head onto the table. But before her head could hit the counter, Henry put the book right where her head would hit and her head hit the book instead.

Ignoring the two, James walked around the counter as Emma said, "That's not-" Gold cut her off, saying, "-You do honor your agreements, don't you?"

Emma sighed as Skylar stood on her other side, and Henry stood in-between the two women.

"I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag," Gold stated.

"Leaving?" Snow asked as she walked around the counter to stand on James' other side.

"W-Where?" Henry asked. Emma, ignoring the questions, asked, "Find someone? Who?"

"My son," Gold said simply. Skylar's eyebrows scrunched up as Gold continued, "It has to be today because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave. And you're gonna come with me. Oh, and we have a long history," He pointed at Snow, James, and Skylar, "So know this, and know it to be true- if any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone… I'm killing all of you," He pointed at Emma, "I'll see you at noon."

Emma wrapped her arms around Henry as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gold walked out of the apartment as Skylar sighed and crossed her arms, saying, "Looks like no one's going to sleep just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot to do in the past week, but I had free time so I wrote this for you all :)<strong>

**It is coming up on April First AKA when I told you all that I would make an April Fool's episode. Not only are there going to be bloopers from when they are "filming", I was going to do an interview at the end with Skylar/Rae AKA Crystal Reed AKA me, since Crystal Reed won't actually be answering any questions dealing with this story... so I need some questions to answer.**

**Any question that you have wanted to ask at _any time_ throughout this story, put it in a comment, PM me if it's a long detailed question- I don't care- just ask me. If you want a hint on something that deals with anything later in the story, I will do my best to answer it. If it's a question like, "When or Rae and Peter going to see each other again?" I'll answer it point blank on which episode, but I won't tell you anything else to not give anything away. I will do my best to answer most of them, if not all of them :)  
><strong>

**On another note, instead of where I normally put the summary at the top of the page I have decided that I am going to put song lyrics there. They will deal with Skylar's emotions dealing with the chapter, or what song I listened to most when I was trying to write the chapter. **

**AND I HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW I AM GOING TO DO SEASON THREE MWHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. I did proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

****************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****************


	35. Tiny

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>And in the night you'll hear me calling,<em>  
><em> You'll hear me calling<em>  
><em> And in your dreams you'll see us falling, falling<em>  
><em> And in now you'll hear me calling,<em>  
><em> You'll hear me calling<em>  
><em> And in your dreams you'll see us falling, falling<em>

- M83, Oblivion (feat. Susanne Sundfør)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35- Tiny<strong>

When it the clock struck twelve there was a knock at the door. Emma opened it to reveal Gold, and he asked, "Ready to go, Ms. Swan?"

"Almost," Emma said, backing away from the door as she headed over to her duffel bag. Just then Henry and Skylar walked around the corner, Skylar with a cup of coffee in her hand and Henry with his jacket and suitcase.

"Do you think it will be cold where we're going, or warm?" Henry asked as he stood in front of the steps. Skylar set her coffee down and hugged him. He hugged her back as Emma said, "I think layers are always a good idea."

"I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. You owe me a favor- you alone," Gold said, immediately noticing that Henry was coming. Emma stood up as she said, "I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about-" Gold cut her off, saying, "-Ms. Hood can take care of him."

Emma gave him a look and said, "Have you even looked at her? She barely looks like she'd be able to stand much less keep herself safe."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Skylar said as Henry smiled at her with a small laugh, "But Emma has a point. He'd be safer with you two… I'm kinda off my game lately."

"So either we both go or we both stay," Emma stated. Gold sighed and said, "Well then. We'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?"

"Wait, we're flying?" Emma asked as Skylar helped Henry slip on his coat. Gold smiled fakely as he said, "Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones."

"You're a real gentlemen, aren't you?" James asked as he walked down the stairs. Skylar chuckled, and put her hand on Henry's head as he was hugging her.

Henry and Skylar had never been apart more than two days. Henry didn't know how long they'd be gone. Earlier, while Skylar was helping Henry pack, they agreed that he would call her twice a day, and she would call him once. That way they both kept their sanity. She had helped Henry grow up, and he adored her like his older sister. They treasured each other. They didn't want anything to happen.

Skylar bent down to look at Henry and said, "You call me right after you get off the plane, okay?"

Henry nodded and said, "I'll be fine, Sky."

"I know, I just…" Skylar let out a breath of air, and stood up. She then shocked Henry by picking him up and hugging him tightly. Henry smiled as he hugged her back and little did they know that Emma and Snow were watching the two with smiles on their faces.

When Skylar let Henry down she kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Sky."

"Be careful and stay with Emma no matter what. No running off, no touching anything that looks strange-" Henry cut her off, saying, "-Sky, I get it. I'll be careful."

"Okay then."

Henry smiled at her, hugged her one more time, and then went out the door to help James load the bags into Gold's car. Emma noticed the distressed look on Skylar's face and went and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, saying, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'll take care of him. I won't let anything happen to him, Skylar. I promise."

"I've never spent more than two days apart from him. I babysat him for three years and I've kept him safe ever since. Plus ever since I got my memories back-" She stopped talking as her breathing increased, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe!"

Snow and Emma quickly calmed Skylar down, and Emma said, "I promise on my life I will take care of him. If you find one scratch on him you can blame me."

Skylar shrugged and said, "I can blame Gold."

"Or you can do that," Snow laughed. Skylar sighed and said, "Call me after you get off the plane-" Emma cut her off, saying, "-I'll have him call you twice a day, Sky. Then you can call whenever you want."

Skylar nodded and said, "Alright, I'm good. You can go now."

Emma laughed, hugged her, and said, "Alright, we'll see you guys whenever get back."

Snow and Skylar waved at Emma as she walked down the stairs.

Not even ten minutes later, Skylar was sitting at the counter in the apartment as Snow and James cooked lunch when she said, "I already miss him."

James and Snow laughed.

* * *

><p>"So you like the holster, huh?" Snow asked James as she finished putting the dishes in the sink. Skylar was upstairs, putting on clothes that weren't her pajamas as Snow and James were downstairs getting ready to go and find Cora. Skylar helped Regina find who framed her. She helped find the real evidence (which happened to be a very alive Archie), and that was the extent of what she said she'd do to help the woman.<p>

"I miss carrying a sword," James stated as he put the sheriff's badge on his waist. Emma let him be in charge while she was out of town.

"Well it looks good on you," Snow said with a smile as Skylar came down the stairs with a groan. Snow looked over at her, as did James, as she said, "I have eleven knives on me, but I can't find anywhere to hide my last one. If only I could figure out where to hide it."

"Don't use it," Snow laughed. Skylar raised her eyebrows and said, "What if I need it?"

"You have eleven more," James said as he headed over to his jacket. Skylar scowled and slid the knife down in her boot that already held a knife. James noticed her scowl and said, "Come on, Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help."

"Really?" Snow asked as Skylar slid her quiver of bows over her shoulder. She slid her bow over her body as Snow continued, saying, "How hard could it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?"

James helped her put on her jacket, and Snow opened the door just as Regina was about to knock. Skylar raised her eyebrows and said, "Apparently not very hard."

"Regina. You're back," Snow stated. Regina nodded and said, "I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death-" Regina was cut off by James who said, "-He's… alive."

"What?" Regina asked. Snow nodded and said, "You were framed."

"Who would do that?" Regina asked. Snow simply said, "Your mother. She's here."

"What? That's not possible?" Regina stated as Skylar crossed her arms, having a feeling that Regina knew that Cora was behind it. She didn't seem very shocked or worried like she did when they were coming through the portal. She was worried enough to risk her, Snow, and Emma's life to make sure her mother wouldn't come through and now she's acting like the prospect of her mother coming here wasn't a big thing anymore. It makes someone suspicious.

"We found a way back. So did she," Skylar said. Regina sighed and Snow said, "We were wrong, and we're so sorry."

"I know," Regina nodded, "But if Cora's here then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him."

"He's not here."

"What?" Regina asked. James nodded and said, "Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son. They left about an hour ago with Henry."

"And no one told me?" Regina asked, her voice hardening up. Snow shrugged and said, "We didn't know where you were, and, to be honest Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you."

Skylar's eyes widened as she looked at Snow and thought, "Did she seriously just say that?"

"No, I suppose she doesn't," Regina said and turned around, heading down the stairs. Snow shut the door and as the door shut Skylar said, "Did you actually just say that to her? "And to be honest, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." Seriously?"

Snow and James turned towards Skylar, confused, and Snow said, "Well it's true-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Well no it isn't. If you hadn't forgotten- which you apparently have- Emma asked for a closed adoption when she gave Henry up. Meaning one, she gave all rights to Regina, who is Henry's legal guardian. Meaning two, she has no legal right to Henry, and meaning three, what Emma's currently doing is illegal but everyone thinks it's fine because everyone thinks Regina's evil."

James and Snow looked at each other, and then looked back at Skylar, who said, "Yeah, I just said that. Now let's go find Cora."

"… Where?" Snow asked after a second. James looked just as lost, so Skylar said, "I don't know… but I do know who to ask."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Snow, James, and Leroy walked down the Storybrooke pier with Hook in front of them, leading them to his ship. Skylar already knew where it was, but wanted to let Hook suffer for a bit.<p>

"You didn't even ask me about my recovery," Hook said as they made it to the edge of the pier. Snow chuckled and said, "How are you feeling, Hook?"

"Come close and feel for yourself-" Hook was cut off by James shoving him in the shoulder, and saying, "Wanna lose the other hand? Where's the ship? Come on, Archie and Skylar told us. It's shielded somehow. Isn't it, _mate_."

"Aye, that it is" Hook agreed and turned around, "Follow me."

They all followed Hook until he stopped and said, "I don't know what you expect to find- Cora won't be there."

"Well maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went- let's go," James snapped as he pushed Hook forwards again. Leroy glared at Hook's back, saying, "And no funny business! I'm watching you, pirate."

"Yes, _dwarf_," Hook mocked, "That should deter me from any malfeasance," Hook said. Skylar rolled her eyes, and they all stopped walking as they made it to the end of the dock. Snow then spoke up, saying, "Oh don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us."

"What makes you so sure?" Hook asked. Snow smirked and said, "Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and right now, it is _gusting_ towards us."

"… I see where your daughter got your gumption," Hook stated. Before James could say anything, Skylar knocked her elbow back into Hook's ribcage, making him lean over and gasp in pain. She then yanked him up and said, "I'd move before the Prince decides to do something to you."

Hook glared at her, turned around, and said, "Follow me."

Hook then stepped up onto the ship, Skylar following him a second later. Leroy came after her, then Snow, and then James. As James and Snow looked around, Skylar leaned against the railing, Hook was holding his side, and Leroy was looking around, a thoughtful look on his face. All the sudden he said, "You sailed this ship from our land… can you sail it back?"

"My ship? She's a marvel- made from enchanted wood. We've weathered a many of storms together, seen many strange, glittering shores. But to travel through lands, she must go through a portal," Hook said, and as he talked he walked up the steps towards the top of the ship, where the wheel was. Skylar was standing on the stairs as she said, "Yeah, I know about that."

Hook gave her a pitying look and she looked away from him, towards the ocean as James went and stood by Skylar, saying, "What do you know about Cora's plans?"

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this- whatever malice she has on mind, her weapon of choice is in here," Hook tapped the top of a something that was square, covered, and very large.

Leroy and James nodded at each other, then ripped the cover off of it. Skylar bent down and her eyebrows rose as she said, "Who the hell is he?"

After a few minutes of explaining about the giant in the cage, Leroy said, "So Cora used magic to make him travel sized?"

"Whatever she intends to do with him is important," Hook stated. James looked up at him and said, "Oh I think you know exactly what she intends. You're holding out."

"Well have your lovely wife torture it out of me. I promise it'll be fun-" Hook was cut off by James wrapping his hand around his neck, and saying, "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

Skylar couldn't resist as she said, "I think it's kind of obvious he doesn't swing for that team, James."

Everyone shot her a look except Hook who simply chuckled. Noticing the looks he was still receiving from James, he said, "I don't know what she's planning. Why don't you wake the bloody giant," Hook held out a key, "And ask him yourself?"

Snow set down her bow and grabbed the key from Hook as Skylar yawned and blinked a couple times. One hour sleep wasn't going to make up for over six days of sleep.

Snow unlocked the cage, opened the door, bent down, and lightly shook the giant. He woke with a start, and Snow said, "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now."

The giant slowly made his way out of the cage as Snow asked, "What's your name?"

"Anton. Where's that witch?" The giant answered as he looked around. Snow immediately answered, "Gone."

"What did she do?" Anton asked as he looked down at himself, "She made me small."

"Come on, let's get you out of here," James said to the giant. No one was expecting his reaction though.

"You," Anton said as he saw him. James was confused, saying, "Me?"

"You!" Anton said then punched James. Anton knocked Leroy down and ran down the stairs, but as James went for his gun, Anton kicked it out of his hands. He was quickly stopped from doing anything else as an arrow narrowly missed his head. He looked up and noticed the brunette in black holding a bow and arrow out towards him, definitely not afraid to shoot him as she said, "That was a warning shot. Move towards him again and the next one will go through your head."

"Step away from my husband," Snow ordered she stood next to Skylar. Anton looked around as he said, "You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over. You think I forgot what you did!? I didn't! You'll pay for your evil! I promise- you'll pay!"

As soon as Anton was off the ship, Skylar dropped slid her arrow back in her quiver and said, "Well that was odd and completely unexpected."

"That's more like something someone would do if they saw you," Hooks smirked. Skylar simply looked at him, and said, "This is an excellent time for you to become a missing person."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Leroy, Snow, and James sat in the diner as they talked over what just happened on Hook's ship.<p>

"David, did that giant just say he'll _make you pay_? For what?" Snow asked, shocked. James shrugged and said, "I have no idea; I've never seen that guy before."

"Well he sure knows you," Skylar noted as she sipped on a cup of coffee. James then got a look on his face and looked slightly to the right, as he was thinking about something. Skylar's eyebrows scrunched up as he said, "No. It's not about me. He just thinks it is."

After about another half hour of talking, Snow said, "Your brother. That's who he thinks you are."

"It's the only thing that makes sense," James said. Skylar shrugged as she said, "That, or you lied to us and decided to do something to a giant without telling anyone and you're secretly evil."

Snow and James gave her a look and she said, "Well it was a long shot."

"Come on," James said as he stood up. Snow watched him as he got out of the booth, saying, "What? Where are we going?"

"To find out just what kind of trouble my brother got himself into," James said. Skylar paused and said, _"I really should start calling him David again since his brother- James, or who he was supposed to be- was an ass… David it is."_

Leroy then came out of the bathroom, and David said, "Leroy, get your head checked at and gather the dwarves. Keep an eye out for this giant."

* * *

><p>"That's right, run! RUN!" Anton yelled. Skylar, Snow, and David dodged a car that the giant threw as Skylar yelled, "DUCK!"<p>

Yeah, they found Anton and he was… well he was a giant again, and he was very angry.

Skylar, Snow, and David quickly ran after Anton as he walked away, and soon they saw a ton of people running away from Anton. David saw them and yelled, "HEAD TO THE TOWN HALL! BRING ANYONE YOU FIND ON THE WAY! SOMEBODY GET LEROY!"

"Looks like we found our giant. I just didn't think he'd be so…" David finished Snow's sentence by saying, "Giant?"

"My mistake."

"Rae, have you ever stopped one before?" David asked. Said girl shrugged and said, "For once, I've got no clue."

"Well…" Snow trailed off. Skylar grinned and said, "Here's to new firsts."

David and Snow immediately ran after her. After a few seconds of running, David yelled up to Anton, "Wait! You don't have to do this!"

"Yeah, I do! You destroyed everything in my life! Now you're gonna know what that feels like!" Anton yelled as he pointed at David. Skylar looked at David and said, "Did I forget to mention that your brother was real asshole?"

David gave her a look, and then looked back at Anton and said, "The man who hurt you, that wasn't me! That was my twin brother, James! We were separated at birth. He was raised by a ruthless king!"

"You're not James?" Anton asked. David shook his head, saying, "No!"

"Then where is he?" Anton asked. David immediately said, "He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance."

"Meaning: he's dead," Skylar clarified. David nodded and said, "There's nothing more you can do to him!"

Snow ran over so she was standing on the other side of David, and said, "We're on your side, Anton! We're good! We're here because of you! You know our daughter, Emma! You gave her the magic compass!"

"Emma? Let me talk to her. If she says you're okay then I'll stop," Anton stated. Skylar rubbed the back of her neck as she said, "Uh… she's kind of out of town."

Anton gave them all a look and said, "Really?"

"But when she gets back I know she'll really want to talk to you!" Snow tried. Anton got mad again as he said, "How convenient! Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie, cheat, and kill, and I'm SICK OF IT!"

Leroy, Snow, Skylar, and David all ran back as Anton started running towards them. As they ran Leroy said, "So let me get this straight- you've got a twin brother!?"

"Yeah!"

"Who's name is James?"

"Right!"

"But your name is James!"

"No, actually it's not."

"Charming then?" Leroy asked. Snow shook her head and said, "No, that's a nickname I gave him!"

"What the hell_** is**_ your name!?" Skylar asked.

"David!"

"Your cursed name!?" Leroy asked.

"My real name!"

"What, you're David, James, and Charming and David's like a middle name?" Leroy questioned. Skylar was confused as David answered, "No, it's my _**name**_ name."

"You know what? What if I call you whatever I damn well please!? Is that okay!?" Leroy snapped. Skylar let out a chuckle as David said, "Sure, Leroy."

"So what's the plan?" Snow asked as they made it to the pier again. Skylar was getting tired of running and her head was pounding- lack of sleep and a curse on her made physical exertion pretty hard.

"Lead the giant away from here so he can't hurt anyone," David answered. Skylar then said, "David, if we keep heading this way we're going to hit the town line!"

"Okay, new plan," David said as he stopped running. Skylar stopped and was breathing heavily. Anton was right behind them, so when they stopped he stopped a little bit in front of them. David headed towards him and Snow, noticing what he was doing, asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving him what he wants," David answered. Anton made it over to them, and David yelled to him, "Anton, how about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans!" Anton snapped. David held up a hand and said, "Just hear me out! I'll surrender myself to you, if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke!"

Snow immediately ran forwards, saying, "Wait, you can't do this!"

"If I don't the whole town will suffer. I can't allow that," David said as he looked back at his wife. Snow looked to be on the verge of tears as David turned back to Anton and yelled, "What do you say!?"

Anton then begrudgingly said, "Deal."

He ran towards David and Skylar grabbed Snow and David, pulling them back just as Anton jumped towards them. As Skylar got up, her arm was bleeding again but she wasn't showing the pain as she saw Anton in a large hole. Blue smoke appeared around him, and suddenly he was gone. Skylar's eyebrows shot up, and she moved towards the hole as Snow asked, "Where did he go?"

David stood up and said, "I'm not sure."

He helped Snow up, and Leroy stood by Skylar as they all moved towards the hole. They looked down in it to find Anton holding onto some piping.

Not even twenty minutes later David parked his truck in front of the hold, Leroy was holding a rope, and Granny and Ruby had arrived with the dwarves and other townspeople. Skylar grabbed the end of the rope from Leroy and tied it to the tailgate of David's truck. Granny moved towards Skylar, saying, "I'll take care of this."

Skylar nodded and ran over to where Snow, Leroy, and David were standing. Leroy had just tossed the rope into the hole, and Anton was still hanging on. David took off his jacket and right as Skylar was about to say something to the man, Snow kissed him. She turned away and said, "Well that's not something I wanted to see."

David tied the rope around his waist and Skylar, at the front, nodded at David. He nodded back at her and then looked down at the hole as he said, "Alright, Anton! Coming down!"

David slowly went down the hole, and soon he made it to Anton who was barely holding on. Skylar couldn't hear what they said as she noticed the black droplets from her jacket dripping onto the ground.

Skylar zone back in, just in time for her to hear Snow say, "Alright, pull!"

Then they started pulling the two back up. Soon they made it to the top, and Anton's hand grabbed onto the rock as he pulled himself up. Skylar and Leroy pulled him up, and he landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Snow and the other dwarves then helped David up as Skylar immediately loved to hide herself behind David's truck. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket up to reveal her left arm. The black veins were prominent, but the black bloody lines from the night before had soaked through the bandages on her arm, and there was a lot of blood. She sighed as she leaned her head back. Then in a split decision, Skylar started running towards the hospital.

No one noticed she was gone as they were gathered around Anton.

"You saved me," Anton stated. Snow nodded and said, "That's what we do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leroy said with a small smile. David nodded and said, "We're not all the same, Anton. I don't know what my brother did to you, but that's not us."

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Rae, this is getting worse," Dr. Whale said as he finished wrapping up Skylar's arm again. She nodded and sat in the chair in front of the desk in his office, saying, "Yeah, I know."<p>

"What is this curse?" Whale asked. Skylar sighed and ran a hand over her face as she said, "No one really knows. It was originally an aging curse, but from all the stories I've heard everyone who's ever had the spell dies from it."

"Why?"

"The whole point of an aging spell is to keep you young," Whale nodded, "This aging _curse_ is a reminder spell at the same time- you start dying if you don't get back to whatever the person who cursed you chooses. No one's survived it. That's why they call it a curse instead of a spell," Skylar explained. Whale nodded and said, "Do you know who cursed you?"

"That's just it- I don't know who cursed me."

"Regina?"

"A secret not many people know about me is that magic hasn't worked on me since I came back from Neverland. I don't know why, but it came in handy a lot with me being who I am. That means I had to of been cursed while I was in Neverland or sometime before," Skylar explained as she played with her bracelet. Whale paused and said, "Didn't you say you were in Neverland for twenty years?" Skylar nodded, "If you got cursed before you were taken, wouldn't the curse work in Neverland?"

Skylar shook her head and said, "Time in Neverland stands still."

Before Whale could say anything else, he was paged. He sighed and said, "Come back tomorrow and I'll check those scratches again. For now be careful with that arm."

Skylar nodded and they walked out of the office. Whale went one why while Skylar went the other. As Skylar looked around she accidentally bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw Greg Mendel.

"_Damn it,"_ Skylar thought.

* * *

><p>"This is Granny's. She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I'm sure we can set you up in a room until we find you a place," Leroy said to Anton as everyone walked into the diner. Anton looked around as he said, "Thanks, but I think I'll set up a camp in the woods."<p>

"The woods?"

"Yeah, I'm better off alone. I'm not too good at fitting in," Anton explained. Leroy smiled as he said, "Well you're in the right place. Storybrooke's got all kinds: dwarves, fairies, werewolves- you name it," Leroy turned towards Ruby, "Ruby, beers all around!"

Anton looked around and Snow smiled at him lightly, saying, "We all miss our land, Anton. This is our home now."

"You ever think about going back?" Anton asked as he looked between Snow and David. Snow nodded and said, "Of course we do. It's just not possible."

"We have no way to get there," David said. Anton was quiet for a second, and then he said, "How's the farmland here?"

"Pretty good; why?" David asked. Anton reached around his back and pulled something out of a pocket. He held up a small tube with a green bean in it and said, "This stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, I should be able to grow some magic beans. And then you might just have a way."

Anton was bent down, feeling the mud in his hands as David said, "Well, what's the verdict?"

"The soil's got a nice lonely feel; a lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. There's only one problem" Anton said as he wiped off his hands. The dwarves then came in the clearing at that moment.

"What's that?" Snow asked. Anton stood up and said, "Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… it can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them," Snow said with a shrug. Leroy nodded and said, "No one touches our crop. Anton looked at the dwarves confused as he said, "Your crop? I thought you guys were miners?"

"Work is work, it's what we do. So what do you say; you up for some help?" Leroy asked. Anton nodded and said, "Okay."

"Happy!" Leroy yelled, and the said dwarf walked over and handed Anton a pic-axe with a grin. Leroy smirked and said, "Here; to help break up the earth."

A name appeared on the pic-axe: _Tiny_.

"Tiny," Anton whispered, "My brothers used to call me that."

Leroy shrugged and said, "Axe never lies."

"Wait a second, I did my time in the mines- how come I didn't get one of those?" David asked, slightly offended. Leroy gave him a look and said, "Because you ain't a dwarf."

David didn't say anything, and instead chuckled as Snow elbowed him lightly. Leroy smiled and patted Anton on the back, saying, "Welcome aboard, brother."

Anton smiled and the dwarves started whistling as they got to work.

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Skylar said as she moved out of Greg's way. He looked at her for a second and said, "Hey, I remember you," Skylar looked at him confused, "Y-You were in the hospital last night. You caused the doctor's to go in a frenzy because you woke up screaming."<p>

Skylar paled at the memory of the dream she had and nodded, saying, "Yeah, that was me. Sorry if I woke you up or something. I had a really bad dream. I have a history of doing that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Skylar lied. She gave him a small smile and said, "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am," Greg nodded. Skylar smiled and said, "Great. Our town might come off as a little odd, but we just aren't used to… visitors. So if you get any strange looks, just brush them off. But the sooner you're out of here the better. Some people get really paranoid about the outsiders that manage to find their way into our town."

Greg nodded shakily and Skylar smiled as she started walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Skylar was rolling around in bed as she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands. She was breathing heavily and she looked panicked. But that was nothing compared to what was going on in her head.<p>

"_YOU TELL US ABOUT HIM OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" The bandit sneered at Rae after he finished punching her again. She spit blood out of her mouth as she said, "Fuck you. You can hit me all you want, but I won't tell you anything about him. You're not getting anything on Robin!"_

"_What are you talking about, Rae? We're talking about Pan," The bandit sneered. All the sudden their faces changed and she was standing up in a field of flowers as she looked around. Robin, Emma, Peter, Snow, Henry, David- everyone was standing in a circle around her. She gulped and said, "What's going on?"_

"_We're gonna kill you, Rae. That's the only way to make sure you'll never kill again," Emma said as she pulled David's sword out of thin air. Skylar stumbled back as she said, "W-What?"_

"_You're a monster," Peter said as he gave her a disgusted look. Henry shook his head and said, "I can't believe I ever loved you like my sister. You're evil!"_

_All the sudden as Skylar looked down, and water was rising through up through the ground. She pushed passed the many people as she started running towards the door that was randomly placed across the field from her. She quickly made it to it, but as she opened the door more water flooded through the door towards her. She let out a scream as the water pushed her away from the door, and she was flung around it what appeared to be an ocean now. Then she couldn't breathe. Suddenly the water was gone, and she was falling through a black abyss. She screamed one thing._

"_**PETER!"**_

Skylar shot up from the bed screaming. David and Snow suddenly ran in the room, and Skylar said, "I'm fine!"

David and Snow looked at her shocked, and she said, "I swear. I just… bad dream."

They gave her a weird look and Skylar said, "I promise. I'm fine."

"Just… call us if you need us, okay?" Snow asked as they headed back out the door, sensing that Skylar just really wanted to be alone. As soon as they left, Skylar laid back down on her bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow. Then she cried.

But what Skylar didn't know was that when she woke up screaming, someone else heard her. And that green eyed boy was standing on the balcony of his treehouse, looking at the bracelet he was wearing as he thought of the girl he just heard screaming out his name. The same girl that was in a whole other world, just wanting to be rescued by him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was a long chapter for me. I stayed up super late to finish writing this for you all. <strong>

**Anyways, I have two issues I need to discuss with you all. One, I need more questions if you guys want an interesting/informative April Fool's chapter. Two, there were barely any reviews last chapter, and honestly, I thought it was a very important chapter that gave a lot of information, so I was shocked that there wasn't any more reviews than the five that I did get. But oh well. That's life.**

**P.S. I proofread this, but ****I was tired at the time so I'm sorry**** if there's mistakes.**

****************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****************


	36. Manhattan

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Slower slower<em>  
><em> We don't have time for that<em>  
><em> All I want's to find an easy way<em>  
><em> To get out of our little heads<em>

_Have heart, my dear_  
><em> We're bound to be afraid<em>  
><em> Even if it's just for a few days<em>  
><em> Making up for all this mess<em>

_-_ Snow Patrol, Run

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36- Manhattan<strong>

Skylar was sitting on the floor in the living room, laying on her stomach as she was playing Call of Duty on her PlayStation four. She was about to finish a level when Snow yelled, "SKYLAR!"

Snow had left the room so she could talk to Emma while David was sitting behind Skylar on the couch. He was reading the newspaper and was commenting on her shooting abilities. Every time he said something Skylar simply shut him up by either giving him a look or telling him to shut up. Soon he learned just to not say anything unless it was important, seeing how much Skylar was invested into the game.

Skylar sighed and paused the game, stood up, and headed into the room where Snow was. She sat on the end of the bed as Snow put the phone on speaker.

After a few minutes of explaining, Snow said, "Wait… Gold's son is Henry's _father_?"

_"I know, I know. The millions of questions you two have I do too, but the problem is it doesn't matter right now because I don't know what to do,"_ Emma said. Skylar tapped her fingers on her coffee cup, thinking, as Snow said, "Please don't tell me you're not calling to ask me and Skylar to tell you to keep it from him."

_"Henry thinks his father is dead. I told him that for a reason. I want to protect him."_ Emma stated. Snow simply said, "No matter what this guy did, Henry has a right to know who his father is… the truth about your parents-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-You of **all **people should know how important that is, Emma."

_"I don't want Henry to get hurt. I just want to protect him,"_ Emma said and it sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she talked. Skylar sighed and said, "You sure this is about protecting Henry?"

Snow agreed, saying, "And not yourself?"

Skylar knew that Emma was shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out memories, so she said, "Hey, while we're on the subject of Henry- tell him I am very upset with him. He didn't call me except once yesterday, and we agreed on two times a day."

Emma let out a small laughed and said, _"Okay, will do… Mary Margaret, can I talk to Skylar alone for a second? It involves Henry. I need to ask her about something."_

"Yeah, sure," Mary Margaret said as she handed the phone to the teenager who quickly shot back up the stairs. Skylar sat on her window seat as she leaned her head back, and Emma said, _"How are you holding up?"_

"My arm keeps bleeding," Skylar stated as she looked out the window, "And the nightmares are getting worse."

_"Wait, what nightmares?"_

"They're nothing."

_"Skylar,"_ Emma scolded. Skylar sighed and said, "Side effect of the curse. They're so bad that have to scream myself awake…"

_"Have you told David and Mary Margaret?"_ Emma asked with a sigh. Skylar shut her eyes and said, "No, they just know I wake up screaming every night. I'm tempted just to stop sleeping again. But I know that I need to sleep so I'll be able to not sleep when you and Henry get back."

_"Skylar, that's not healthy-"_ Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-I don't want to scare him like that! I want to protect him just like you. Emma, I can't hurt him! It'd hurt **me**!"

_"I know, I know…"_ Emma said with a sigh, _"I'll call you again on your cell later tonight. We'll talk about it more, and I'll make sure Henry talks to you."_

"Alright, thanks," Skylar said as she stood up from her seat.

_"Just… be careful, Sky,"_ Emma said, _"I don't want you getting hurt either."_

"Aw, do you have a soft spot for me?" Skylar said with a smirk, though Emma couldn't see. Emma simply said, _"Yes I do. For some reason I think of like my daughter, Skylar. I don't want you getting hurt."_

"I've never had a mom, Emma. I didn't grow up with one- she died during childbirth- and my Dad died when I was five. Mary Margaret only fed me and took care of me. She was more like my annoying older sister. I don't know what Mom's do," Skylar confessed. She heard Emma laugh and said, _"Well I'll show you when I get back because we practically already are mother and daughter. We fight, we argue- but we take care of each other."_

"True. I'll see you later, Emma."

_"See you later, Sky."_

Skylar hung up the phone and groaned as she fell back on her bed.

* * *

><p>"So Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" David questioned as Skylar and Snow finished explaining it to him. Snow nodded and said, "Apparently."<p>

"But _I'm_ his grandfather," David said as he looked between the two women. Skylar held back a laugh as Snow said, "You can have more than one."

"So his step-grandmother is Regina, and the Evil Queen?" David asked. Skylar spoke up, saying, "Actually his step-great grandmother- Snow's his grandmother… and she's also his adoptive mother…"

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land because that dinner would suck," David stated. Snow laughed and then said, "Or… maybe this will mellow everyone out."

"I'm not saying a word," Skylar said as she stood up, "This is honestly the first normal day we've had in a while, and I am going to use it. David, you want to learn how to play Call of Duty two?"

"Sure, why not?" David said as he stood up, following one of his best friends into the living room.

Snow laughed at the two.

* * *

><p>"You two know each other. You two know each other! How?" Gold realized as he looked between Emma and Neal. Emma sighed and turned towards him, saying, "You sent me chasing after him-" She was cut off by Gold saying, "-No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying. How do you two know each other!?"<p>

Before Emma and Neal could say anything, Henry walked out of the bathroom, saying, "Mom! W-What's going on?"

Emma walked over to Henry and put her hands on his shoulders, not knowing what to say as Neal asked, "Who's this?"

"My son," Emma stated as she looked back at Henry. Neal was confused as he said, "What?"

"Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked as he looked at Neal. Emma immediately said, "I need you to stay in the other room for a little while, okay? I'll even give you my phone so you can call Skylar. She really wants to talk to you."

Henry immediately brightened up at the mention of Skylar, and as he and Emma walked into the other room, Neal asked Henry, "How old are you?"

"Don't answer him," Emma stated as she kept pushing Henry forwards. Neal immediately yelled, "HOW OLD ARE YOU, KID!?"

"ELEVEN!" Henry yelled. Emma cringed as she realized what just happened. Henry walked into the middle of the room and said, "Now why is everyone yelling!?"

Neal looked at Henry and then over at Emma, saying, "He's eleven?"

Henry looked over at Emma, saying, "Mom."

"Is this my son?" Neal asked. Henry shook his head, saying, "No. My Dad was a fireman. H-He died," He looked at Emma, "T-That's what you told me. You said…"

"Is this my son?" Neal asked Emma again. Emma cupped Henry's face in her hands and simply said, "Yes."

Neal looked away as he rubbed his face, and Henry pulled out of her embrace, grabbing her phone from her pocket and immediately running out to the terrace. He wanted to call his sister.

"Henry," Emma said as she followed him. Henry was sitting on the steps of the fire escape as he was dialing on Emma's phone. Emma sighed and said, "Calling Skylar?"

"Yeah… I'm calling my sister," Henry whispered as he finished dialing. Emma sighed, and backed away, knowing he needed a little space. Skylar picked up, saying, _"Hello?"_

"Sky!" Henry said as a small smile lit up his face. It made Emma smile, knowing how much Skylar meant to him.

_"Henry!"_ Skylar said, and you could hear the happiness radiating from her voice, "What's up, kiddo?"

"I just found out who my Dad was," Henry said as he looked out of the city. Emma leaned against the opposite side of the fire escape as she heard Skylar's reply, _"Oh. I would say I'm sorry but I don't know if you're sad about it or not. I know all you wanted to do was meet your Dad."_

"Yeah, I do, but… Emma lied about him."

_"I know, I heard the firefighter story too,"_ Skylar confessed,_ "But kiddo, you shouldn't be talking to be about this and you know it. The only person who can help your confusion is Emma. She has the answers and you know it. Talk to her."_

"…Okay," Henry said after a second.

_"Good. Talk to her and decide if you want to talk to your Dad or not. If you do talk to him, call me afterwards, okay? I love you,"_ Skylar said. Henry smiled and said, "I love you too, Sky. I'll call you soon."

_"Alright."_

Henry shut the phone and said to Emma, "Alright, I'm ready to talk to you."

Emma smiled and turned around to face him, mentally thanking Skylar.

* * *

><p><em>"Emma, I don't know what to do! I don't want to go to sleep and wake up with my throat raw, seeing the petrified faces of your parents, and wanting to cry at the same time!"<em> Skylar practically whimpered to Emma through the phone.

Henry and Neal were outside on the fire escape, talking, as Gold stood by the window and Emma was on the phone. Said woman clenched her fist, saying, "I would tell you to just go to sleep, but that's-" Skylar cut her off, saying, _"-The exact problem we're trying to **avoid!**"_

"Hey, is that Skylar!?" Henry asked as he suddenly climbed through the window. Emma paused and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Can I talk to her?" Henry asked excitedly as he ran towards Emma. She nodded and said, "Skylar, Henry wants to talk to you."

_"Alright… is my voice back to normal?"_ Skylar asked after a second. Emma immediately said, "Yeah, it's fine. Here he is."

Emma handed the phone to Henry who immediately ran into the other room as Neal, Emma, and Gold stood in the room together. Neal then asked, "Who's Skylar in our world? Henry wouldn't stop talking about her?"

"Really? You don't know?" Emma asked as Neal shook his head no. Gold looked shocked that Neal didn't know who she was either, so Emma said, "Looks sixteen, dark brown hair, acts mean, has a twin brother with the name Robin Hood."

"Rae Hood? Skylar is Rae Hood!?" Neal asked, shocked. Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, and she's adores Henry."

"Rae Hood adoring someone… never thought I'd hear that one," Neal muttered. Emma looked at him confused and said, "Did you know her?"

"I mainly heard about her. I saw her once, but then she was gone again in a split second. I heard she's Peter Pan's true love… that's something else," Neal commented. Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm surprised she's even in Storybrooke. Thought she'd be with him," Neal said as he crossed his arms. Emma looked at Gold as she said, "Well… she was ripped away from there unwillingly."

Gold looked away from Emma. But not before she saw the look of regret in the man's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but there wasn't much I could really do with the chapter. I'll try and write more tomorrow, but I've got a six page book report to write. Fun, I know : **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they made me smile.**

**BUT GUYS- we are now only eight chapters away from season three. This is going to be epic. I have the April Fool's chapter written, and I add the questions every time someone asks a new one, so if you have more keep them coming I don't mind. This is your time to get some answers on what's to come. I can't tell you everything, but I have so much written down for you all :)  
><strong>

**My dead line for the questions is the thirty first by the way.**

**And before I forget there's a new cover :)**

**P.S. I proofread this but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	37. The Queen is Dead

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I feel so numb<em>  
><em> Staring at the shower wall<em>  
><em> It's begun,<em>  
><em> The feeling that the end has come<em>  
><em> And now the water's cold<em>

_..._

_In this time I've lost all sense of pride_  
><em> I've called a hundred times<em>  
><em> If I hear your voice I'll be fine<em>

_ And I, I can't come alive_  
><em> I want the room to take me under<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't help but wonder<em>  
><em> What if I had one more night for goodbye?<em>  
><em> If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep<em>  
><em> These four walls and me<em>

- Little Mix, These Four Walls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37- The Queen is Dead<strong>

Skylar leaned against the wall in the shower as she watched the black blood trail off her arm, and fall to the shower floor where it washed down the drain. She had been there for half an hour, and honestly, wasn't planning on getting out any time soon. She really wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay- that she was going to be fine. She knew that was a lie, and she wasn't going to be okay. She was going to die.

Skylar took a deep breath as she laid her head back against the shower wall, and whispered, "I wish you could pop out of thin air and save me like you did when I was sixteen… I miss you so much, Peter."

All the sudden the scenery changed and Skylar was standing in Peter's treehouse. She sighed, knowing that this was a hallucination that her brain was using to play tricks on her. She walked around the familiar treehouse, and then walked onto the balcony. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned and looked at Peter with a smile, but then she was suddenly falling.

Skylar was then soaked in water and was pulled back by the hair. She noticed she had her hands behind her back, and she was staring in the face of a very ugly bandit. Then she got shoved back under the water, and Skylar was suddenly back in the shower, breathing heavily. She got out of the shower, and wiped herself off as she stood in front of the mirror.

Skylar laid her hands on either side of the mirror, taking deep breaths to calm her down her racing heart. She looked up at the mirror to find that the bags under her eyes were almost black, and her eyes were bloodshot. She sighed and wrapped a towel around her waist, heading out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Skylar walked down the stairs, makeup on, hair up, and craving coffee. As David saw her he quickly poured her some in a mug and placed it on the counter, where she sat down and took saying, "Thanks."<p>

After a few minutes, and two cups of coffee for Skylar, Snow turned around from where she was facing the mirror and said, "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," David stated, confused.

"Why?" Snow asked. Skylar knew what today was- Snow's birthday. Snow hated her birthday since that was the day they found out her mother was sick, so she always asked that nothing special happened on her birthday. Skylar always shrugged, saying, _"Birthdays are just another way of celebrating getting older. And getting older means getting mature, and I don't get mature."_

"I'm hungry," Skylar heard as she zoned back into the conversation. David was fixing pancakes (which Skylar was happy about because she loved the fluffy little objects), and Snow gave him a look, saying, "You think I don't know what you're doing? We talked about this- we had a deal."

"I know, but with the curse broken I thought maybe you would change your mind," David said as he turned around to face his wife. Snow simply said, "Well it didn't."

She then walked over to the table and paused, but kept walking as she noticed the present on the table, saying, "What's this?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow, having just noticed it. She simply said, "A birthday present, obviously."

"No, I told you two-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-I didn't do it, and I'm pretty sure he didn't either."

"I didn't," David agreed. Snow gave them a look and said, "No one else knows."

"Apparently someone does," Skylar said back. David agreed, saying, "And they also think you should celebrate. It was left outside the door this morning."

Snow sighed as she looked at the two, and then moved towards the box, opening it. Snow paused once she opened the box, and Skylar, seeing the look on her face, said, "What is it?"

Snow then pulled a small tiara out of the box. She looked like she was about to start crying. David slowly walked towards her as Skylar stayed on her stool, not really sure what to do.

"I thought that was lost when the curse hit," David muttered. Snow sniffled and said, "So did I."

Snow handed the tiara to David, and went through the wrapping paper trying to find a card. When she did she opened it, and Skylar stood up, heading over to her. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she saw what it said: _Thinking of you. Johanna._

"Johanna," Snow whispered. David scrunched up his eyebrows as he said, "I didn't know she was in Storybrooke."

"Neither did I."

"Who's Johanna?" Skylar asked, completely confused. Snow simply said, "She took care of me when my mother died…"

"After the curse we were gone for a while. People are _still _finding each other," Skylar stated. Snow took the tiara from David and said, "I have to go."

"Hey, hey," David said as he stopped her. He had his hands on her shoulders as he said, "Happy birthday."

Snow kissed him and quickly said, "Thank you for understanding."

As David got her coat, Snow slid on her scarf and said, "You should go. It's getting late- you have to work."

"I know, I just… I just wish this day made you happier," David said. Snow smiled at him softly and said, "I know. But we both know it can't."

David sighed as he watched her leave and as he turned around, Skylar was stuffing her face with pancakes and he barely made out what she said.

"These are delicious, and don't worry I saved you some!"

He chuckled at her.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, while David was going to work, Skylar was headed towards the convent, she needed to talk to Mother Superior. AKA, the Blue Fairy.<p>

Skylar walked up the steps towards the front door just as Mother Superior walked out. She turned and smiled at Skylar, saying, "I saw you coming, Rae. I figured you needed to talk about something if you were coming to me," She saw the look on Skylar's face, "Something's happened, hasn't it?"

Skylar simply pulled up her shirt sleeve, showing her the black veins. Mother Superior's eyes widened as she pulled Skylar inside, saying, "Come inside."

A few minutes later, Skylar sat in a room in a black chair that was very comfortable as she held a glass of coffee in her hands. Mother Superior sat in front of her with her hands crossed as she said, "When did you first notice curse?"

"While we were in the Enchanted Forest about a week ago," Skylar answered simply. She sighed as she shook her head and said, "A warrior there told me I had at most three weeks."

"From how far the veins have advanced, I'd say that too. How bad are the nightmares and hallucinations?" Mother Superior asked as she looked at Skylar, concerned. Rae Hood had never come to anyone with magic for help before. Ever. She hated magic and everything having to do with it. She said that it destroyed people. Though Mother Superior always retaliated in saying that swords and heartbreak did the same to a person, and from the look that she got from Skylar she never said it ever again.

"I wake up screaming," Skylar said calmly. Mother Superior nodded and said, "Normally, I would be able to give you something to help it-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-I'm sensing a "but" coming."

Mother Superior nodded and said, "But I can't now because it's progressed too much."

"So you're telling me there's no hope?"

"No one's ever survived this curse for a reason, Rae," Mother Superior stated. Skylar sighed, and muttered, "That's why it's call the Inevitable Curse."

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret walked into the sheriff station, saying, "David-" She saw her husband lying on the floor and ran over to him, saying, "David," She shook her him awake, "What happened!?"<p>

"Hook, he ambushed me," David explained as he slowly sat up. Snow, noticing his pain, said, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's not me he wants. It's Gold… and his hook," David sat in a chair "Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy throwing his ass in jail," David stated. Snow looked at him and said, "Hook isn't the problem, David."

"Tell that to my head."

"It's Regina. She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger," Snow explained. Then they both heard, "The dagger controls him. If Cora gets it… she can force Gold to do everything she ever wanted. Namely… kill all of us."

Snow nodded at Skylar, who was standing by the doors since she had just walked in, and said, "Or become the Dark One herself."

"Neither one of those options sounds good. Luck for us we can call the man himself- he's with Emma," David said as he picked up the phone and started dialing. Snow stopped him though, as she said, "I tried it- sent a message."

"But we can't just wait," David said as Skylar walked over and stood by them. Snow shook her head, saying, "No. We have to buy time until they call us back or return."

"How?"

"Regina. She's never trusted her mother. If we put some doubt in her about Cora's motives it might slow them down," Snow said after a second. Skylar gave her a look and said, "You think she'll just trust you?"

"Well she doesn't need to trust me. She just needs to listen to me," Snow argued. Skylar then asked, "Well how are you going to get her to do that?"

"Henry."

* * *

><p>Snow came back from talking to Regina and said, "Well… she doesn't believe me, but she did listen to me-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Then that means the seed is planting and trust me- she will add water to it, and it<em> will<em> grow."

David and Snow gave Skylar a look and she said, "What? It's a metaphor- you know what, let's just go."

They all got into David's truck, and as they headed towards the convent, David and Snow talked while Skylar was looking out the window, thinking. She knew she had to tell them about the curse at some point. She just didn't know _how._ David was _always_ overprotective of her even though she kicked his ass more times than either of them could count. Snow looked at Skylar like an older sister. They had their moments where they treated each other like a mother and a daughter would, but that was normal for them.

Skylar couldn't just blurt out that she was dying to them and expect them to be all calm with it. No, they would raise hell and make sure that she lived. But no matter how much she loved that they cared about her so much, she didn't want their spirits dampened when they found out which curse Skylar had. Because when they did find out, they'd stop looking. No one- in history- had ever survived the curse. That's why it was called the Inevitable Curse. To everyone anyone who got it died. It was inevitable.

Skylar zone back in on her surroundings as David stopped the truck, and Skylar, Snow, and David all got out of the truck. They ran over to Mother Superior who was walking down the steps to meet them. They met her half way and Snow said, "Mother Superior, we need your help!"

"I know, something's wrong; I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled," Mother Superior explained. David nodded and said, "That's why we're here. Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold's dagger-" Skylar then cut in, saying, "-So they can control the Dark One. And you know how bad that would be."

Mother Superior nodded, and Snow said, "We're hoping your magic will find the dagger first. Please Mother Superior, you're our only hope."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Snow, David, and Mother Superior stood in front of Gold's shop as Mother Superior held her wand out. She pointed it at the shop and the wand glowed for a bit until Mother Superior dropped it, yelling out in pain. She rubbed her hand and said, "He's cast a protection spell."<p>

"Well we need to try something equally powerful," Snow stated. David looked at Mother Superior and said, "Dark magic?"

Mother Superior gave him a look and said, "Dear, you don't know what you're saying."

"Cora can't get that dagger…" Skylar trailed off. Snow nodded, and said, "Skylar and David are right. If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell… we need to make an exception and use it. Just like you told me once before."

Skylar raised an eyebrow as Mother Superior looked at Snow confused and said, "What? I never told you any such thing."

"Look… I kept your secret," Snow whispered to her as David and Skylar shared a confused look. Suddenly David's phone started ringing and he said, "Everybody hold on," He picked up his phone, "Emma?"

Nobody heard what was said on the other end, but David said, "He told you where it is?"

David then turned around and looked at the clock tower.

* * *

><p>Skylar, Snow, and David ran up the stairs towards the top of the clock tower, and when they reached the top, David opened the small glass window that led to the hands of the clock. David nodded and said, "It's here."<p>

He untied the dagger off of one of the hands, and Skylar looked around as she said, "Clever hiding place for a very clever guy…"

David handed the dagger to Snow as he put the panel back in place, and Skylar noted that it said _"Rumpelstiltskin"_ on it.

"We did it," Snow said. David nodded and said, "The Dark One can finally be controlled."

"You two sound evil now… it doesn't fit," Skylar pointed out. Snow rolled her eyes and said, "Like we would do anything with it-" She was cut off by Regina and Cora appearing, and Cora saying, "Yes, but we will."

"Cora," Snow stated as she looked at the woman. David stepped forwards, saying, "You're too late!"

"Actually, it seems like we found you just in time," Cora said as Skylar moved so she was standing in front of Snow. Magic didn't hurt Skylar, but it did hurt Snow.

"I told you to pick your side carefully. Good has won. Just as it always does," Snow said to Regina as she looked between David and Skylar's shoulders. Cora laughed and said, "I think the day has finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson," Cora then made a woman appear. Skylar kept Snow back as she said, "Johanna!"

"_Oh, so that's Johanna,"_ Skylar thought. The woman looked between the Regina, Snow, and Cora as Cora said, "You see in the end, it isn't good or evil that wins… but power."

Regina then shoved her hand through Johanna's chest. Skylar and David kept Snow back as she tried to run forwards, and Johanna groaned in pain as Regina said, "Your choice."

"Or… Rae's," Snow said as the said girl shocked Regina by running towards her. Little did Skylar know that Cora was prepared for that and stopped Skylar by going any further. By knocking her over the railing of the tower. Skylar was barely holding on, and as Snow and David moved forwards to help her, Regina squeezed Johanna's heart.

"Don't harm her, she has nothing to do with this," Snow said as Skylar slowly pulled herself up. The curse made her exhausted a lot, so upper arm strength was a rarity for Skylar nowadays.

"Of course she does," Cora smirked as she kicked Skylar's hand, and the thief winced but kept her hand there. Johanna immediately said, "Snow, whatever they want- don't give it to them-" She was cut off by Cora saying, "-Quiet handmaid!"

David then pulled out his gun, but Regina said, "Mother, watch out!"

Cora then used her magic to knock the gun out of David's hand, making it hit Skylar in the side of the head. Skylar glared up at the woman as she started pulling herself up again. Johanna then cried out as Regina squeezed her heart more.

Cora sighed, shook her head, and said, "Enough of this. Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

Snow looked at Cora, confused, as she said, "Those words… where did you hear those words?"

"Where do you think?"

"The Blue Fairy made me swear to never speak of that candle again. Not because it wasn't a secret, but because it wasn't her," Snow realized. Cora simply raised her hand and said, "The dagger, dear."

"She didn't give me that candle! You did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she!?" Snow asked, getting mad. Cora nodded with a chuckle, saying, "Oh she was quiet sick."

"Not that way, bitch," Skylar said as she pulled herself over the railing, and landing on her side. David helped her up as Snow said, "You did all of this… you killed my mother!"

"Actually, the candle would've worked. You could've saved her," Cora stated. Snow looked at her with tears in her eyes, saying, "But you knew I wouldn't! Why? Why did you take her from me?"

"To make my daughter the queen," Cora said with a shrug. Even Regina looked shocked at that, but quickly changed her face back to a scowl, saying, "Hand over the dagger."

"No! No, I will not let you win. Not again!" Snow yelled. Cora looked at Snow with a pitying look as she said, "You've already lost your mother, How many connections do you have left to your mother? Not many, I'd wager, and if you don't lose your precious handmaid, then you'll have her to help you through Rae's death in less than two weeks."

Skylar stiffened at the revelation. Snow and David's heads snapped to Skylar as Regina looked confused again. Skylar turned back towards Johanna as the woman said, "Let me go, Snow. It's alright."

Regina squeezed the heart again, making the woman yell out in pain. Cora simply looked at Snow and said, "What would she say if she could see you now? If she wasn't _dead_… dagger, dear."

Snow tossed down the dagger, saying, "STOP!"

Cora used her magic to move the dagger so it was in her hands as Regina stopped squeezing Johanna's heart. Cora smirked at Snow, saying, "Such a good girl."

"You have what you came for," Snow stated. Regina then turned towards Johanna and pushed her heart back in the woman's chest. Snow stood back up as Johanna moved over to them, but before she could make it over to them, Cora said, "Not quite everything."

She then used her magic to push Johanna through the window of the clock tower. Snow screamed, and she, David, and Skylar moved towards the window. Snow covered her mouth and David held her as she cried. Skylar stood protectively in front of the two as Regina said, "Well there you go. You see where good gets you?"

They disappeared in purple smoke, leaving Snow to cry in David's arms, and Skylar watch her sadly, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>David, Snow, and Skylar stood at the cemetery in all black. Snow was leaning down, planting a flower. As she stood up, David rubbed her back, saying, "It was a beautiful service."<p>

"That never should have happened. Johanna was an innocent," Snow stated. Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows, saying, "Snow, you can't blame yourself. There are casualties in every war."

"You did the best you could do in an impossible situation," David agreed. Snow looked up at something, and Skylar followed her gaze as Snow said, "And yet Regina's family mausoleum remains untouched."

"Mary Margaret-" David was cut off by Snow saying, "-I let the same woman ruin my entire life. "Hold onto goodness"… that's what my mother taught me. How many more lives does following that lesson going to take from me?"

"You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are- someone who does the right thing," David said. Skylar nodded and slipped her hands in her pockets, saying, "That's exactly what she wants."

"I made the _right_ _decision_ when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago… when it could've saved us all of this heartache," Snow stated. Before David or Skylar could say anything, Snow said, "I made the _right decision_ when I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone, and we didn't see her first steps. I made the _right decision_ when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison."

"And we keep beating them," David said. Snow shook her head and said, "At what cost? All I want is our happy ending. It's time. We've earned it. No more lives lost. No more hearts broken-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-The dagger is useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke. We have time. We can get it back-" David cut Skylar off this time, saying, "-And when we do we can bring Cora and Regina to justice."

"I don't care about justice anymore," Snow stated. Skylar's eyebrows shot up as Snow said, "We keep thinking that people will change, when they only one who seems able to do it is Rae. What if we're wrong? What if _I'm_ the one who has to change?"

"Change how?" David asked, saying the question that Skylar was thinking.

But Skylar didn't like the look on Snow's face though, when she said, "I'm going to kill Cora."

Not that she liked the words either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Instead of writing my report I wrote this chapter... well then. We now know what the name of the curse is. Would you guys believe me if I said that it actually took me a while to think of that? Cause it did take me a while (isn't that pathetic?)<br>**

**But only seven chapters left till season three :D**

**P.S. ****Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they made me smile.**

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	38. The Miller's Daughter

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Breaking the pulse of a steady beat<em>  
><em> Pleading for sanity<em>  
><em> The voices calling out my name<em>  
><em> Now I'm afraid that<em>

_ I, I'm waking up the ghost_  
><em> Not digging up the memories that were dead to me<em>  
><em> Now, now I'm getting close<em>  
><em> Closer to the enemy that's inside of me<em>

- 10 Years, Waking Up the Ghost

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38- The Miller's Daughter<strong>

"_Hey, I just talked to Emma. It's a bad wound. She says it's poison. He can only cure it back here in Storybrooke. They're taking the ship home,"_ David said to Snow and Skylar over the phone. Snow had the phone on speaker so the two of them could hear it. Snow was standing by the kitchen table as Skylar was sitting down with her feet propped up and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Well let him know that they have the knife, okay? Who knows what the wicked woman would do," Snow stated.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are we messing with Felix again?" Rae asked as she looked over at Peter. He shrugged and said, "Because we're bored and he's been in a mood all day."<em>

_Rae shrugged and said, "Good enough for me."_

_She armed her bow and aimed it, but just as she shot it she heard, "What are you two doing?"_

_Rae and Peter both jumped, but that startle caused Rae to let go of the arrow, sending it flying towards Felix. It caught the back of his cloak and pinned him to a tree. Rae was thankful that it missed his head._

_She turned to look back at the kid who messed up her aim, but found that he was a young kid… maybe seven. She quickly said, "We're-" Rae was cut off by Felix yelling, "-RAE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"_Crap," Rae said and pulled Peter up, and they quickly started running through the woods as they laughed._

* * *

><p>Skylar, Snow, and David had just pulled up to the pier as Emma, Henry, Gold, and Neal were getting off of a small boat. Ruby was there, and was helping Neal help Gold walk. As Snow, Skylar, and David got out of David's truck, Snow asked, "Are you okay!?"<p>

"Yeah, yep, I'm alright," Emma said as she finished tying the smaller boat to the side of the deck. Henry spotted Skylar, grinned and yelled, "SKY!"

Skylar grinned and Henry ran towards her, almost knocking her off her feet as he hugged her. She picked him up, using all the strength she had, and said, "Henry! You are never leaving me again!"

"Never," Henry agreed as he hugged Skylar back tightly. Gold was now sitting on the back of David's truck, so Neal was able to look at Emma shocked. She simply smirked at him and said, "I told you she adores him."

"I drove a ship," Henry stated as Skylar had her arms wrapped around Henry. They were facing the rest of their group, and David said, "Did you now?"

"Yeah, my Dad showed me how," Henry said with a smile. Skylar raised an eyebrow as Neal said, "That's me."

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" David asked once he saw Gold grunt in pain. Gold gave him a look and said, "Oh you'd know when she was- most of you would be dead now."

"Well then we'll have to take the fight to her before that can happen," Snow stated. David nodded and said, "We will."

"And this time we finish it-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Snow."

Said woman looked at her, and said, "Skylar. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family we are going to protect it-" Skylar cut her off again, saying, "-Keep the bloodlust terms to a minimum while a minor is in the area," Skylar gave Snow her "Rae look", "If I have to do it, so do you."

David then pulled Snow to the side, and Emma walked over to Skylar, saying, "Skylar, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," Skylar looked at Henry, "I've got to talk to Emma. I'll be back."

Henry nodded and Skylar headed a bit away from the group as Emma asked, "What is up with Mary Margaret?"

"Well you mother found out her mother was killed by Regina's mother yesterday. Then Cora killed her handmaid, who Snow was apparently very close to when she was a child. She's kind of turned into a full blown vengeance machine and wants to kill Cora," Skylar explained. Emma nodded, sighed, and said, "Great. Another thing to worry about."

"So this is the great Rae Hood?" Neal asked, walking over. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "And you must be the Neal I've heard so much about? Or should I call you jackass?"

Emma held back a smile as Neal frowned and said, "I see why people don't like you."

Skylar simply smirked and walked away. Emma smirked at Neal, saying, "Don't worry. You'll get used to her eventually."

Emma then turned and walked back over to Gold. Skylar had her arm around Henry's shoulders as they stood a bit away from the man, who seemed to be shooting Henry glares. Skylar was going to make _sure_ he did die if he kept doing that.

"You okay?" Emma asked Gold. He looked up at Emma and said, "I'm beginning to feel a little bit stronger. Take me back to my shop, there's magic there that can protect us."

"Let me guess- I get to go with Ruby?" Henry asked. Emma nodded and said, "You got it, kid."

"I'll keep him out of the crossfire," Ruby said as she looked between Skylar and Emma. Skylar nodded and said, "Thanks, Ruby."

"Don't look so worried. You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away," Henry said as he looked between Skylar and Emma. He gave them smiles and quickly hugged Skylar again before he left with Ruby.

As soon as they were gone Skylar turned to Emma with a glint in her eye that Emma didn't like as she said, "Let's go kill this bitch."

* * *

><p>"<em>You think we lost him?" Rae asked as she looked behind her. Peter was breathing heavily as Rae looked like she had barely broken a sweat. He noticed and asked, "Why are you barely breathing hard? You look like you only ran a few feet instead of a mile."<em>

_Rae gave him an amused look and said, "I thought we already went through this? I'm a thief. Which means I do lots of running."_

"_Right, I forgot."_

"_You? Forgetting something? That's funny," Rae said as she started climbing a tree. Peter quickly followed after her and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_You never forget anything. It's weird. You remember my middle name the one time I told you it," Rae said as she sat on a branch. Peter sat next to her and said, "Oh yeah. Isn't it-" Rae cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth, and saying, "Don't say it! I hate my middle name."_

"_Alright, I won't say it," Peter agreed. Rae nodded, and turned back towards the view._

_Not even a minute later, Peter asked, "But is it-" Rae cut him off again, saying, "-Will you please shut up?"_

* * *

><p>"Emma, did you find it?" Gold asked Emma as she was holding an empty jar. Skylar was leaning on a table, David was standing next to her, and Neal was on the other side of Emma. Emma then shook the glass as she said, "Yeah, there's nothing in it-" She stopped because when she shook the glass there was a clinking sound, "What the hell?"<p>

Emma put her hand in the glass and pulled out something. Though it was invisible so no one could see what it was. Gold answered the question everyone was thinking though, and said, "Invisible chalk. Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you… you might want to prepare for battle."

Skylar smirked as she walked out of the room, and as David, Emma, and Neal were grabbing swords, Skylar pulled out all of her knives and pulled all her arrows out of her quiver. She placed them all on the counter in front of her, and quickly examined each one of them to make sure they were sharpened. She then placed them all back in their respectful places, and smirked as saw her two swords laying on Gold's counter. She grabbed them and twirled them around in her hands. When she looked up, Emma and Neal were looking at her with wide eyes while David simply muttered, "Show off."

Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be so jealous, _Princey_. I tried teaching you, but you were too impatient."

Emma chuckled, and then looked down at the chalk in her hand. She got on her knees and started drawing a line at the doorway. Skylar turned her attention away from Emma and grabbed a sharpening knife and started sharpening her swords. She kept an ear in Emma and Neal's conversation though, as Neal said, "You missed a spot."

Emma looked up at and said, "Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"I didn't know you were magical," Neal said as Skylar flipped her sword over to its other side. Emma sat up and said, "Oh am I? Are you being judgey about this? Cause you're not allow to have opinions about surprise, Mr. Son-of-Rumpelstiltskin."

"Oh," Neal said. That made Emma stand up and said, "What "oh"?"

"I didn't mean for Tamara to be surprise-" Emma cut him off, saying, "-You think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged?"

Before Neal could say anything more, David walked in, saying, "We're all clear outside,"

"Everything okay in here?" David suddenly asked, noticing the awkward tension between Emma and Neal. Neal let out a chuckle as he looked at Emma, who nodded at her Dad in response. But Skylar could help but smirk, and say, "Well it's a little too tense in here for me."

A few minutes later, Skylar sat on top of the counter as she twirled a knife around in her hands. Neal stood across from her. They were both alone because David had went around back to check something. They were sitting in a comfortable silence when all the sudden Neal said, "I don't get it."

Skylar looked up and said, "What?"

"How are _you_ Peter Pan's True Love?" Neal asked as he looked at Skylar, confused. Her eyebrow shot up and he said, "Oh great. The eyebrows."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two both do the eyebrow thing," Neal stated. Skylar rolled her eyes as David walked back in and Snow came from the back room. They both headed towards the window as Neal said, "So how did you meet Henry?"

Skylar gave him a look and said, "Are we seriously going to do this right now?"

"Do what?" Neal asked. Skylar rolled her eyes again, and said, "The whole, "I'm going to pretend that I'm okay with a murderer being best friends with my son, but in reality I'm not okay with it at all" thing. I know what you're doing. I got it from Emma once the curse broke and she found out who I was."

"Really?" Neal asked. Skylar nodded and said, "Oh yeah. But don't worry- I've taken care of Henry a long time before either of you did. So you don't need to worry about me."

Before Neal could say anything, Skylar heard David say, "What's wrong?"

They both looked over at the couple by the window, to see David looking at Snow worriedly. He gave her a look and said, "Did Gold tell you something?"

"No. I mean… he just said that Cora's determined to hurt us," Snow said as Skylar's eyes narrowed. She knew that Snow was lying. One, Snow got a pitch to her voice when she lied, and two, as she had said before- she was a thief and she could tell when someone was lying.

"We will do whatever needs to be done," David stated as he looked at his wife. Snow nodded and said, "You're right. You're absolutely right."

All the sudden there was an earthquake that was so large it caused Skylar to fall off the counter. She groaned and stood up, rubbing her butt as she said, "Damn that hurt."

Skylar joined Snow and David in looking out the window to see Regina and Cora trying to get inside. She ran into the back room with David, and he said, "It's them, Regina and Cora. They're here."

Skylar handed Emma a sword and as she backed out of the room she said, "Remember what I told you when you fought the dragon: if all else fails- throw it at them."

Emma nodded and she and Neal followed Skylar out into the front room. Skylar had her two swords out and a big smirk on her face. David simply took one look at her and said, "You're excited… how long have you been waiting to do this?"

"Around thirty five years," Skylar grinned as the door broke open and Regina and Cora walked in. Emma immediately said, "Regina, think about what you're doing."

"Don't talk to me," Regina snapped. No one noticed Snow slip out the side door as Regina made a fireball in her hand. As she threw it at Emma, David ran in front of her and blocked the fireball. Before anyone could make a move, Regina quickly tossed him out the front door of the shop, quickly shutting the door behind him. Skylar cussed as Emma yelled, "DAVID!"

Skylar was not prepared for what happened next. Emma was pushed with Cora's magic, straight into her and into the glass showcase counters. She felt pieces of glass impale itself her right arm and leg. She landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

Neal ran for Cora, but she disappeared, dropping the dagger as she did so. Regina walked towards Emma and started choking her up against a wall.

Skylar, who was still in pain, saw what was happening, grabbed one of her knives and threw it so close to Regina's head that it cut off a few strands of hair. Regina dropped Emma in shock, and turned towards Skylar. But before she could do anything to her, Emma grabbed the knife that was a few inches away from her, wrapped her arms around Regina, and held it at Regina's neck.

Cora was looking in-between Rumpelstiltskin's dagger and Regina, as Skylar sat up holding her thigh, which was bleeding the most. Thankfully the curse hadn't gotten to either of those body parts yet, or the blood would've been black. The blood was darker than normal, but was, thankfully, still a bright red.

"What's it gonna be?" Neal asked Cora.

"Mother!" Regina said. Skylar, from the floor, said, "I'd choose wisely if I were you."

Cora used her magic to pull the dagger up from the floor, but before she could do anything about getting Regina, Emma tossed her over the counter. Emma and Neal both helped Skylar up and through the doorway. Neal picked her up and ran into the back room, placing her down on one of the tables as Emma drew a line with the invisible chalk.

It quickly made a barrier and she ran into the backroom to check on Skylar. When she got back there, the teenager had pulled up her jeans the arm of her jacket to reveal the glass pieces. She was already picking them out as Emma walked over to her and said, "Skylar, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Skylar asked as she pulled a piece of glass that was the length of pencil out of her thigh. Emma quickly grabbed a cloth and put it on the bleeding wound. As Skylar started picking the glass out of her arm, Neal noticed something that Skylar hadn't, and said, "What the hell is that?"

He was looking at the black veins that were located on Skylar's arm. She looked up at Emma and the woman ran over and looked at Skylar's arm. Neal repeated himself, saying, "What the hell is that?"

"What's what?" Gold asked from his spot on the cot. Skylar sighed and said, "Someone finally got their wish."

"What wish?" Gold asked as he looked at her. Skylar ripped off her jacket and since she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt you could see the veins on her arms and the ones that were slightly on her chest.

Gold sat up and said, "The Inevitable curse…"

"Wonderful name," Emma commented. Skylar sat back down and pulled glass out of her arm as she said, "They call it that because no one's ever survived it before."

"Ever?" Emma asked. Skylar looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Ever."

All the sudden Emma's phone started ringing, and she picked it up, saying, "David?"

"_Are you safe?"_ Skylar heard David ask over the phone as she took a needle and a piece of string from Neal, who found it and gave it to her. She started sewing herself up as Emma said, "For now. I've got the spell up in the back room."

"_Is Mary Margaret safe?"_ At that question, Skylar looked up. She didn't see Snow when they were fighting, and she wasn't in the room. Emma noticed Skylar's look and said, "She's not with you?"

"_No."_

"Where the hell is she then?" Skylar asked as she looked at Emma.

After a few minutes, Skylar had sewn herself up, and put bandages over the wounds. She was sitting on the chair as she twirled a knife around in her hands. Neal was standing by the door when he looked at Emma and said, "It's getting weaker. She's going to get in soon."

"Maybe it's for the best. As least this cursed power will pass from this world," Gold stated. Neal immediately said, "No. No, you're not dying."

Neal tossed his sword down on the table in front of Skylar, and sat down across from her as Gold said, "I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please."

Emma nodded and opened her phone, starting to dial as Neal asked, "Who-who's Belle?"

"Your Dad's girlfriend," Skylar stated blandly, and she winced from the pain in her arm. Neal and Emma watched the veins on Skylar's arm grow as they first turned bright red and then stopped moving, turning black as they stilled. Neal simply said, "That's gross."

"And it hurts like a bitch," Skylar snapped. She laid her head in her hands and zoned out as Emma sat next to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>He won't talk to me," Rae stated as she sat next to Peter on a log. Peter looked over at her and said, "Felix?"<em>

_Rae nodded and Peter said, "Why not?"_

"_He said something about me trying to kill him. Then he got mad at me because I laughed in his face at the idea of me actually trying to hurt him. I mean he's my best friend, I wouldn't hurt him. Intentionally," Rae explained. Peter gave her a look, and said, "Well that's the problem. You laughed in his face. He probably thinks you were laughing at," Peter paused, "Actually, I have no idea what he was thinking… but he's probably mad at you because you laughed at him."_

"_Damn."_

"_Go talk to him. Say you're sorry."_

"_But I don't like saying sorry," Rae muttered as she laid her head on Peter's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Go say you're sorry."_

"_But-" She was cut off by the look Peter gave her. She stood up and said, "Just so you know I hate saying I'm sorry."_

_Peter smirked at her and said, "Just like you hate your middle name."_

"_Oh shut up," Rae growled and headed over to Felix, who was talking to another Lost Boy._

* * *

><p>"Skylar?" Emma asked as she looked at the said girl. She hadn't even looked up when Gold and Neal had started crying. Usually she would roll her eyes, look away, or flinch. But she hadn't done any of those. She hadn't even moved. Emma moved the girls hands from her face to find that Skylar was completely zoned out. Her eyes were red and not her brown.<p>

Emma shot up from her seat and said, "What the hell is wrong with her eyes?"

"She's fighting with herself," Gold stated, "She's trapped inside her head at the moment. She'll be fine. If she gets out."

"What does that mean?" Neal asked as he looked between Skylar, Emma, and his father. Gold sighed and said, "If she doesn't get out, she will stay that way. But this is Rae Hood we're talking about. She doesn't go down without a fight especially when it's in her own mind."

"And of course this happens right when we need her," Emma said. Then the protection wall came down. Emma and Neal quickly stood in front of Gold as Skylar still stayed in the same position.

As Cora walked into the room, she saw Neal and Emma. She simply waved her hand and said, "You two, out of the way."

Then she made them disappear with her magic. She looked over and saw Skylar, but when the girl didn't come at her, she raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. She laughed when she saw Skylar's eyes and said, "That curse is really working fast on her. Maybe I should end her misery early-" She was cut off by Gold saying, "-Don't, Cora. You came for me. Not her. So do what you came here for and kill me."

Cora turned away from Skylar and walked over to Gold, saying, "You feel guilty about what you did to her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I helped her be what she is. I practically made her what she is. You think I don't feel at least a little bit guilty for that?" Gold asked. Cora sighed and said, "Because you took her love away, right? Well love is weakness."

"There's one thing I've always wondered," Gold said. Cora sat down next to him and said, "And what's that?"

"Did you ever love me?"

"Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man, I have ever truly loved," Cora said, and just as she stood up and held up the dagger, ready to stab Gold with it, her heart got shoved back in her body by Regina. She gasped and dropped the dagger.

At the same moment, Skylar fell out of her stool, choking up black blood onto the floor. Gold looked at her in worry as the black blood dripped from her mouth.

Regina and Cora weren't paying any attention to Skylar, as they were smiling at each other. Regina was grinning as she said, "Mother."

Cora smiled as she laughed, but then paused as she felt a pain in her chest. Gold sat up and removed the cloth from his chest, seeing the poison gone. Cora then fell into Regina's arms as she noticed the new wound on her chest. Gold picked up his dagger from the floor as Regina said, "Mother! Mother, what's wrong?"

"This would've been enough. You-you would've been enough," Cora stated, and then her eyes shut. Regina looked up at Gold, saying, "What's going on?"

Skylar, barely paying any attention to the now dead Cora, was wiping up the black puddle on the floor with some towels that she found.

Regina looked back at Cora, saying, "Mother! Don't leave me, please."

Skylar slowly stood up as she tossed the towel in the trashcan, and stood next to Gold as she wiped her mouth of with her hand. She pulled on her jacket as Gold glanced at her, and then looked back at Regina who was crying as she said, "What am I gonna do?"

"Your mother did you no favor," Gold stated. Regina whipped around and said, "Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell."

"I did nothing," Gold stated which made Skylar raise an eyebrow as she looked at him. Realization then passed over Regina's features as they all heard Snow yell, "REGINA! STOP!"

Snow and David ran into the room to see Regina holding Cora's dead body and Skylar and Gold standing next to each other. Snow looked shocked as she looked down at Regina.

"You did this," Regina sneered as she looked up at Snow. Skylar had one thought on her mind as she looked between Regina and Snow.

"_And we're back at square one again- where the Evil Queen wants to kill Snow White."_

* * *

><p><em>Rae poked the fire as Felix sat next to her. He had forgiven her, knowing how much she hated saying I'm sorry. He also knew that she was sincere when she said it, so everything was fine between them again. Plus he just wanted to piss her off because she was going to play a joke on him. It just went wrong, and almost made blood get shed. Thankfully it didn't, but he just wanted a little payback.<em>

"_So I heard you and Pan were talking about your middle name earlier…" Felix trailed off. Rae looked up at him, giving him a look that read, __**"You go there, and I will kill you."**_

_He chuckled and said, "You owe me one anyways."_

_Rae sighed and Felix said, "What is it?"_

_She mumbled something, and Felix said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."_

"_Rob…"_

"_What?" Felix asked, only being able to hear part of it. Rae sighed as she tossed down her stick, looked him in the eye and said one thing that made him laugh._

"_My full name is Rae Robin Hood."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the middle name. You would understand why she'd be embarassed by it, and you'd understand why she'd hate it. I just found it funny when I thought of it. Plus Peter and Felix would think it'd be funny too, probably. But<strong> **anyways, uh oh. Skylar is now throwing up black blood. That's not good at all.**

**I finished the April Fool's chapter and will post it tomorrow. I got all the questions the I received or saw on there, so it will be interesting and funny.  
><strong>

**Sunday night's episode- OMFG. Robin and Regina- they're so adorable. They don't know what to do with their attraction and it's hilarious. But when Regina Ran- GRR. I wanted to hit her *sigh***

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they make me smile. You guys are so nice to me, and I love how you all love this story so much. When I decided to write this, I hadn't watched Season Three yet. When I did I got this wonderful idea for a "Robin Hood has a twin" story mixed with a Peter Pan love interest. I've always loved Peter Pan since I was a kid, _and_ I've loved Robin Hood since I was a kid- so this story is just my baby. I love it to pieces. You guys have no idea. So when you all love it as much as I do it makes me smile.  
><strong>

**P.S. ****Now ONLY six chapters left till season three (seven if you include April Fool's chapter).  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	39. Question & Answer- Happy April Fools!

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf, nor anything having to do with it.**

**Crystal Reed is awesome, but she hasn't said any of this in real life. Sadly. It's all me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39- Question &amp; Answer- Happy April Fools!<br>**

Crystal rode on her skateboard with a coffee in her hand, but as she went over a crack, she dropped the coffee. She yelled, "I was so close this time! So close!"

Everyone laughed and she said, "I swear I will do it right this time. I swear!"

* * *

><p>Jessy (Ella) held the contract in her hand as she said, "I think it's only more than fair."<p>

"Yes, yes, yes it is… apart from the fact that it's upside down it's fine," Robert (Rumpelstiltskin) said as he looked at the contract. Crystal, Jessy, and Robert all laughed as did the crew.

* * *

><p>Crystal armed her bow and arrow, but just as she was about to fire, her mask fell down and she completely missed the area she was supposed to shoot at. She simply nodded and said, "Well then."<p>

Beverly (Granny) and Ginnifer (Snow) laughed as she pulled the mask back up with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Crystal ran along a roof top, and as she stopped and was surrounded by guards, there was the sound of a goat making a very loud noise. No one could resist not laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>Crystal was in the cell for the episode "Last Words" and she nodded and said, "That's cool. You have a leader? What's his name? Because I don't remember what it is."<p>

* * *

><p>Crystal walked past Eion (August), but he stopped her and said, "What's the rush?"<p>

"Nothing that concerns you," Crystal stated as the camera zoomed in on the both of them. Eion stopped her again, saying, "I need-" Crystal cut him off, saying, "-Tell me what you need and I'll tell you how to get it yourself."

After a second she said, "That wasn't the right line was it?"

"No!" She heard Josh (David) yell, and she growled and said, "One more time!"

* * *

><p>Jennifer (Emma) looked down at Crystal as they were in "the pit" for the episode "We Are Both" as she said, "Skylar!"<p>

Crystal raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh shove it! I'm older than you, I can do what I want!"

"You're not older than me," Jennifer snapped back. Crystal rolled her eyes and said, "Who's…" She looked around for a second and said, "Well however much older I am than you, I'm still older so," Crystal stuck out her tongue, and Jennifer, Ginnifer, and Barbara (Cora) laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind the Scenes<strong>_

"Crystal!" Jared (Henry) yelled as a camera crew followed him through the maze of crew and cast members. He made it to where the twenty-nine year old was getting makeup put on her arms and neck. She was in a training bra as the veins were being put on her, and she waved slightly at the camera, not being able to move.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked as he watched the makeup artists.

"I am getting my curse put on me. What are you doing?" Crystal asked as Jared sat in her seat. The crew stood beside him, looking in-between the two as Jared said, "Behind the scenes."

"Ahh, gotcha," Crystal nodded, but winced when more of the cold paint touched her. She looked at Jared and said, "Go talk to Robbie. He has to fly and stuff. I'm boring."

"You're not boring, you're Rae Hood!" Jared said with a laugh as he headed over to where Robbie was. The camera crew stayed after for a second as Crystal looked into the lens and said, "A secret between you and me… I'm boring."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question &amp; Answer<br>**_

"So we have some questions from fans for us to read you," The interviewer smiled. Crystal grinned and said, "Okay, this is going to be fun. But I can't give too much away or I'll get in trouble so I'm sorry in advance!"

"I'm sure they'll understand," The interviewer said with a laugh, "Okay, this one is from… _Domitia Ivory_. She asks, "Which organs shut off first? And what's your favorite character on the show?"

Crystal paused for a second and said, "If I remember correctly, the author said that they cut off randomly. Like it could go the pancreas, liver, small intestine- then my one of Rae's lungs will quit. It's completely random and it's the curse's decision. That's what the author has been stressing the whole time. She's trying to point out that curse has a mind of its own- if not someone is controlling the curse that she has on her."

"That strikes up my own question then," The interviewer said, "Do we find out who sets the curse on Rae?"

"Yes," Crystal said with a nod, "You won't find out for a while, but you do find out who sets it on her. But my favorite character on the show- Rae and then it's a tie between Henry and Robin because they're both awesome."

"Okay… Now the next question is from _The Lady Geek… _Well this is actually a bunch of questions…" The interviewer said, trailing off. Crystal smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'll do my best."

"When are Rae and Peter going to be reunited? Will Peter's recast of the curse work? Will it be Rae's heart going in the well or is it still going to be Felix? Will Greg and Tamara be kidnapping Rae with Henry or will she jump in after them? Which side will Rae be on in Neverland?" The interviewer relayed. Crystal paused, sighed, and said, "I can only answer like two of those! I don't want to give anything away! Rae and Peter will be reunited in episode two of season three. I can't tell you if the recast of the curse will work, if it's going to be Rae's heart, if she's going to be kidnapped, or if she's going to jump in after them- I don't want to give anything away!"

Crystal continued, "But I can tell you that she's going to be on both sides. She doesn't want to betray her friends and the people she's come to love like family, but she loves Peter with all her heart _and _he's her True Love so she wants to help him at the same time. It's a real internal struggle for her, so while she's pretty much a minor character through season one and two she's a big character in season three because she has _so much_ going on in her head. You won't know whose side she's on, and even _she_ doesn't know whose side she's on- it's a real struggle for her. In the end you see where her allegiances lie. You really won't know what she's going to choose until the episode she decides. She has to choose- her friends and family, or her true love."

"That's going to be hard for her," The interviewer said. Crystal nodded and said, "Yeah, it's going to be really hard. Remember what one of the chapters said- Skylar only let's herself trust a few people. Now that she's attached and loves them like family, what's she supposed to do?"

"I want it to be season three already!" The interviewer laughed. Crystal smiled and said, "We're almost there, we're almost there!"

"Okay, so the next question is from _The-Originals-Rock_ and they asked, "So are Rae and Peter meeting at the same time as the others meet him or sooner?""

"I can't really tell you, but I can give you a hint. As we all know, Rae is literally on the verge of death from here on out. Now only Emma, Dr. Whale, Neal, Mr. Gold, Cora, and Mulan know about Skylar's condition, but they pretty much know that True Love's kiss can save the day for her. So in Season three when they go to Neverland to save Henry everyone thinks this is a dream come true. Except her. In her mind- any many people's minds- Rae Hood is undefeatable. The only person who had ever been able to cause her any type of pain that stayed with her was her twin and her True Love. She never pictured herself dying. Especially not any time soon."

Crystal continued, "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that she was finally at peace with herself dying. She didn't mind anymore. To her death sounded peaceful. She wouldn't have to deal with her demons any longer. So when they go to Neverland… she really just wants to rip everyone's heads off their shoulders because they're there. She didn't want to come. She had made peace with the fact that she was dying. She made peace with the fact that she wouldn't see Peter, the Lost Boys, or Robin ever again. Now she's right where she doesn't want to be right when she's literally only got a couple days to live."

"Oh wow," The interviewer said. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"The next question is from _WolfieRed23_. Why did Rae never try to get back to Neverland once she arrived back in the Enchanted Forest? And why did Peter never try to get to her?"

"That's a very complicated issue between the two of them. As everyone knows, Rae spent seven years in the Enchanted Forest helping Snow White and Prince Charming in getting back their kingdom and all of that. But as that author said when Rae talked to Regina about her believing that she didn't kill Archie, Rae said that Snow and Charming didn't believe that she wasn't killing people and she left. When they found out it wasn't her they begged her to come back. She didn't come back for a year. What I'm trying to get at is that Rae isn't always with Snow and Charming. She's not a person who likes to stay in the same place for too long. Meaning that in-between major moments or battles- she's not with them. She's off doing what she does; which in those seven years was trying to find a way back to Neverland so she _could_ be with Peter. Now, I focus on Rae, meaning that I don't know anything about Peter, but I do know something. But it's something that I can't actually tell you because it comes into play in the story," Crystal explained.

The interviewer nodded and said, "Alright that makes sense. It's also really depressing. Seven years of searching, twenty eight years under a curse, and she _still_ hasn't been able to get to him yet."

"Yeah it is sad and very heartbreaking," Crystal agreed. The interviewer nodded and held up her cards, saying, "The next question is from _YellowFlash67_. "I had a question about Rae and Robin. I know that Rae was hurt by Robin Hood twice, but is their relationship ever going to be repaired somehow in the story? Like repaired...and then broken again?""

Crystal thought about it for a second and said, "That's also explained in season three, but I can give you a hint. They're siblings- **twins**- they love each other no matter what happened in the past. Rae might act like a bitch towards him, but that's just because she doesn't want to get hurt again. She believed that when she was in trouble he was going to save her. He didn't, and it hurt her. Then he ripped her away from the one person who was able to piece back together what he broke inside her so he could age and be with his fiancée. To Rae… that was her breaking point. She gave up with him. She didn't want anything to do with him after that. But then Robin realizes what he does and tries to make amends. She doesn't want anything to do with him, but everything is going to change in Season Three. Everything. Your minds will be blown."

"Wow, I'm excited and nervous now," The interviewer laughed. Crystal nodded and said, "Yeah, me too!"

"Okay so the next question is from _AngelSayori_. It's actually three different questions, but you play Rae Hood, I think you can handle them," The interviewer joked. Crystal laughed and said, "I think I can handle it."

"Okay, so the first question is, how would you describe the relationship between Peter and Rae?"

"Protective, possessive, loving, and honestly, very scary."

"Why's that?"

"Well think about it. You have a boyfriend- a boyfriend that would, honestly, kill someone for you. He claims that she's his all the time, and to me that's scary. But Rae doesn't seem to mind so props to her! … But when it all comes down to it in the end, they do love each other very much," Crystal explained. The interviewer nodded and said, "The next question is, is there going to be a sort of competition for Rae's attention between Henry and Peter?"

"Well as I just said, Peter is possessive over Rae. He hasn't seen her _physically_ in over thirty five years. They've seen each other mentally through dreams and hallucinations, or in "dream form" for Peter. But that is a** long** time for a couple to be apart. Now me being Rae, she's a part of me and by now I know that if it came down to it, Rae's attention would go on Peter. It's a done deal. But that might irk Henry because ya know… she's practically his older sister and to him she's… fraternizing with the enemy. That's going to cause conflict between the two of them," Crystal said.

"Well the last question has nothing to do with Peter, so you can get a break from that for a second," Crystal laughed, "What are the traits you like most about your character?"

"She's badass. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she's practically the comedic relief in tense moments. She relaxes the air a bit, and she seems so calm and relaxed about everything. The only time she ever seems tense or upset is when it comes to Robin, Peter, or talking about the wellbeing of the people she cares about," Crystal said, "That's what I love most about her."

"Well here's a couple questions that are somewhat off of those subjects that you just named. They are from _Kaanae_, and she asked, do Snow and David finally find out what is wrong with Skylar? Does Gold repay her the favor he owes by sending her to Neverland? Does Greg know who she is? When Tamara appears, are her and Greg's mission to get both Henry and Skylar?"

"Snow and David do find out what is wrong with Skylar. Eventually. They got hints from Cora, and they know something is wrong with her- well they knew that when she wakes up screaming- but they know for sure now that something is wrong. They _do_ find out though, but no until we're closer to season three. As we all know, one trait that Skylar has not gotten rid of- her secrecy. She can hide things very well. For the next question… I'm trying to decide if I should say it or not. Oh what the hell I'll tell you. When Rumpelstiltskin pulled Rae out of Neverland for Robin, he had an initial plan. He _knew_ that what Rae and Peter had was true love. He did it so he could get her hair and mix it with Peter's and he could have another true love potion. That was all he wanted. But he _did_ forget how hard it is to make a portal so she could get back to Neverland. Plus he didn't think it would take him _so long_ to get the hair from her. It took him about two to three years."

Crystal continued, "What I'm trying to say is that he feels responsible for what happened to Rae and how she turned out like she did- like he said in the last episode. Because technically it's not just Robin's fault that Rae turned out the way she did. When she was _really_ sixteen she didn't wear a mask, she had trust issues but they weren't so bad that she didn't go around people, and she didn't kill just to kill. And as Hook said, in Neverland she wasn't as ruthless as she is now. Gold feels like he needs to make up for it. And in his mind, helping her out discreetly whenever she needs it is how he'll do it. But for the next question, I don't really know. Greg saw her when he was a kid but at that time she still lived in the forest and she hadn't been adopted by Mary Margaret yet. Meaning that he remembers her, but not that well. And I can't answer the last question because I don't want to give anything away."

"Wow, that was a lot of information. And that stuff about Gold…" Crystal nodded and said, "Belle was right. Rumpelstiltskin is good. He just doesn't like to show it."

"So the next couple questions are from _swanqueen4_. Will the story eventually get an M rating, or will it stay at a T rating?"

The interviewer laughed and said, "You're blushing!"

"I am a little bit," Crystal laughed, "But um… time will tell I guess. I remember we talked about this and when Catherine, the author, was asked that she kind of looked at everyone like _"What? Did you just ask me that?" _She actually didn't think about it, but she said that maybe in season three it might change. Might. It's not a done deal."

"Okay, okay. The next question that she asked was, when will we find out who cursed Rae?"

"In season three."

"Alright, her next question is: also, will we see flashbacks to when Rae/Peter were together in Neverland and getting into devilish shenanigans?"

"Yes we will- we actually saw a bit of that in the last episode for Rae's flashbacks."

"Okay, and the last question is: where would you say Rae falls on the moral spectrum? For example, Charming and Snow are good and light, Rumpelstiltskin and Cora are evil and dark, etc etc. And where would you say Peter falls on that spectrum?"

"Um, that's actually very difficult to answer because Rae has her bad moments- she's ruthless, careless, and really only cares about herself at times- but she has her good moments too- she helped Snow and Charming get their kingdom back, she saved Snow from dying in the woods, she helped her nephew when he was going to die, and she protects her friends. But if I had to I would say both- she's indifferent. She doesn't care, but she will fight if she believes in something. She's neither good nor bad. But when it comes to Peter in the first half of season three he's evil and dark. We all know this, but you'll all see if he changes or not. You'll see."

"The more you answer these questions the more excited I'm getting!" The interviewer said as Crystal took a sip of her water and nodded. She put down the water, saying, "Season three is going to be good. It's gonna be epic."

"Oh, this is new. The question is from an anonymous person. They asked, what's it like working with the actor who plays peter and how do you handle your on-screen romance vs off-screen?"

"Robbie is awesome. He's such a good sport. He doesn't mind that he's not in every episode and he loves my character, and I love his. It works out. But we don't have an off-screen romance. I'm twenty nine, he's eighteen. It's weird for me having to kiss him because of our eleven year age difference, but that's life, and at the end of the day it is acting. But working with him is hilarious and fun. And modest!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well as some people know I act for _Teen Wolf_ also in playing Allison Argent," There were a few screams from the crowd, "The guys on there usually have their shirts off for a scene, or their shirt gets ripped off or something happens to where as they have to take off their shirt. It's… exposing and it's nice to come to a set where I have my romantic interest not having to rip his shirt off. It's nice and modest," Crystal then burst out laughing.

There were a few laughs from the crowd too, and after Crystal got her breath back the interviewer said, "The next question is from_ flamegirl100_. She asked, "When Skylar was pissed at Emma, what pissed her off the most about her?""

"Well… going back into my Skylar/Rae mode, I would say that what irked Skylar about Emma was that she was always so pessimistic. She was convinced that things would go wrong no matter what. Oh, and the "I don't care about anything" attitude really pissed Rae off. Actually it kind of pissed me off when I read the line Jennifer had to say. So when I saw that Rae got to snap at her for it I was happy."

"Hm… her next question is, "I've heard Rae has great punching skills, like that one time she punched Leroy,"" Crystal laughed, ""Where did she learn how to punch that good?""

"Well Rae hits people a lot. After punching and hitting people a lot, you just automatically get good at it. I mean she had to learn how somewhere since Robin never let her do anything while he was with her. Since he kept her "innocent", I bet the first time she punched somebody was hilarious since she didn't know how," Crystal laughed.

The interviewer then flipped through the last of her cards and said, "Oh wow… that's all of my questions, actually."

"Really?" Crystal asked, "Aw. I was having fun answering them."

"I was having fun too, but that's all of them," The interviewer shrugged, "I guess we have to say goodbye now."

Crystal sighed and said, "Well goodbye, readers."

"We'll see you whenever the author posts next- well Rae and the rest of the _Once Upon A Time_ cast members will see you. Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realized when I was writing the bloopers... that I didn't actually know <em>how<em> to write the bloopers. Is that sad or what? Hopefully you got a laugh on them though. Especially the last one. But you guys now know my name :D  
><strong>

**BUT OMFG MY SISTER WANTED ME TO PLAY A JOKE ON YOU GUYS WHERE I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO DO THE STORY ANYMORE, AND I FREAKED OUT AT THE THOUGHT OF FREAKING YOU GUYS OUT SO I DIDN'T DO IT. But what would you guys have done if I did say that? Honestly, tell me. It'll make me smile :)  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all learned some things/got a laugh in this chapter. I ****got all the questions the I received or saw in the reviews or was messaged, so if I missed your question just PM me and I'll answer it for you. Actually you guys can do that anyways no matter what. I even helped someone with their math homework once, so if you guys need any help or have questions dealing with Rae or any of my stories- message me and I shall reply :)**

**But as I said up top- Crystal Reed didn't say any of this. It was all me. So when you guys asked the questions, I answered them pretending like she did. Sadly, there is no one actually named Rae Hood in a fairytale story (*cries*), but when you think about it she'd be more of a horror story person, ya know?**

**P.S. ****We haven't actually moved forwards any, there's still six chapters left till season three, but this was fun to write :)**

**P.S.S. Once again, if I missed your question, I am sorry. PM me and I shall answer it :)  
><strong>

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	40. Welcome to Storybrooke

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face<em>  
><em> When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>  
><em> When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em> I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<em>  
><em> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>

_ Just close your eyes_  
><em> The sun is going down<em>  
><em> You'll be alright<em>  
><em> No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em> Come morning light<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

- Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars), Safe and Sound

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40- Welcome to Storybrooke<strong>

_The purple and green smoke blew over the wooded area. A little boy and his father were looking out their tent when they saw it. The father pulled his son back into his arms, saying, "Owen," The smoke surrounded their tent, "We're gonna be alright, kid."_

_The next morning when the father and son came out of the tent, they saw that trees had fallen everywhere. And an extra-large one fell on the top of their car. The kid, Owen, held out his hands as he said, "What kind of storm was that?"_

"_A big one," The Dad stated._

_A few minutes later the Dad was holding a map and they had backpacks on their backs as they trekked through the woods. The father looked up and said, "The highway should be just over that ridge, and we'll get a ride to the nearest town-" Owen cut his Dad off, saying, "-Dad."_

"_That's what you get for camping in the boonies, I guess," The Dad stated, ignoring his son. Owen walked towards something and said, "Dad."_

"_What?" The Dad asked and followed Owen. They both stared at the town below them as Owen said, "Look."_

_They looked at each other and then back at the town._

_About half an hour later they were walking through the town, and the Dad said, "This is impossible. We drove through here yesterday- there was nothing here. It's like someone dropped a town right on top of us."_

_They were looking up at the clock tower when a sheriff's car pulled up, and a man stepped out. They turned around and the man said, "Need some help? You two look lost."_

"_Who are you? What is this place?" The Dad asked. The man smiled and said, "My name's Graham. I'm the sheriff," He shook the father's hand, "Welcome to Storybrooke."_

_Just then there was a yell of, "HELP! THIEF!"_

_Graham turned around and saw a flash of brown hair dash into the woods, and he sighed and said, "Great."_

"_What was that?" The Dad asked. Graham sighed and said, "That is our resident town thief. Her name is Skylar. She's sixteen."_

"_Why haven't you been able to catch her?" Owen asked as he looked up at Graham. He smiled down at Owen and said, "Because she's fast… and because she lives in the woods."_

"_She doesn't have family?" The Dad asked. Graham shook his head and said, "If she does they want nothing to do with her. Come on, I'll show you around."_

_A few streets over, Regina was walking around as she was looking at all the new things when she saw a familiar face. Instead of say Rae she said, "Skylar!"_

_Regina didn't say anything, knowing that must be her cursed name. But she didn't expect the reaction of the said girl. She backed away and started running. Regina paused and suddenly knew that she was the town thief, lived in the woods, and had no family or friends. The revelations made her smile._

* * *

><p>David walked out of the bedroom that held Snow with a sigh. Skylar was sitting on the counter next to Henry as the said boy sat in-between her and Emma. Emma looked over at David and said, "Anything?"<p>

"She won't eat a bite," David stated. Skylar rolled her eyes as Henry asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She's just a little… sick," Emma shrugged. Skylar rolled her eyes again as she took a sip of her coffee. David didn't say anything as he looked between Emma and Henry. Henry noticed the looks and said, "You guys are lying to me-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-Actually, I voted to tell you, but I got voted out. Two against one. Sorry, kiddo."

Emma shot her a glare and said, "No one is lying."

"You are," Henry looked at Emma, "Just like you did about my Dad," Henry stated. Emma placed a hand on Henry's back, saying, "Henry, I-" She stopped talking when Henry pulled away from her and scooted closer to Skylar. David looked back at Emma, and she said, "He's right. No more lying."

"Emma-" David was cut off by Emma saying, "-He deserves to know."

"Plus lying is what evil people do. At least that's what you once told me, _Charming_," Skylar said to David with a smirk. He shot her a look and as Emma and Henry talked, she looked over at Snow who was curled in a ball on her bed. Skylar shook her head and said, "Why is she getting pitied again? She killed someone- if it was me who killed Cora you would all be having sprouting ducks of your asses."

"Because you're you," David said. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Like that's any excuse. She still killed someone. _Then_ she took the easy way out by making Regina's shove the heart in Cora's chest. I mean, come on. It's kinda pathetic."

"Will you stop? We're not all like you, Rae," David snapped. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Yet you two follow your little hero motto of, "being good" let me ask you this: how many people did you tow kill to get to King George and Regina and all of your other enemies, yet when it came down to it- you couldn't kill any of them? Hmm? How many lives could you have saved then?"

David paused and Skylar smirked saying, "And you guys think I'm the terrible person when I had to kill to survive, when in fact all you two were fighting for was a castle and stupid crown and you killed so many more than I did."

Before David could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Emma and Henry both looked over at the door as their conversation stopped too. As David headed over to the door, Skylar heard Henry say, "But she's Snow White. She wouldn't hurt anybody."

Skylar laughed into her coffee and said, "You did know she was a thief once, right? And she knocked David in the face with a rock, causing him to get a scar. You know this, right?"

Henry nodded and Skylar said, "That qualifies as hurting someone."

David opened the door at that exact moment, and Skylar heard him snap, "Get out!"

She walked over to the door, seeing Gold on the other side. She held her cup in her right hand and stood by David as Gold said, "I think you're gonna want to hear what I have to say," He looked at Snow through the doorway, "For her sake."

Emma stood a little bit behind Skylar, saying, "What are you talking about?"

Henry wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders as Gold said, "Regina. She's planning to strike back. Against your mother."

"What is she gonna do to her?" Henry asked. Skylar rubbed his head as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, and Henry shrugged Emma off, curling into Skylar more. Skylar looked up at Emma, mouthing, _"I'm sorry."_ Emma simply gave her a sad look in return.

"Well she didn't say," Gold said. Skylar shook her head and said, "No, you don't just get to come in here and drop a bomb like that-" David cut her off, saying, "-You're gonna figure this out, and you're gonna help us."

"And why should I?" Gold asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "Well aside from you now being apart of her family- she saved your life. Now you owe her a debt. And uh… you always pay your debts, don't you?"

David nodded and said, "You're gonna help us stop Regina."

* * *

><p><em>As Regina walked around town, she slowly got bored. Everyone did the same thing, every day. Except one day.<em>

_Skylar was running from the grocery store when Graham pulled his gun out on her. She put her hands up in the air and he said, "Seems I finally caught you."_

"_Seems like it, but-" Skylar, not scared of the gun, walked towards Graham and before he knew what she was doing she kneed him in the groin and ran with a small laugh, saying, "You might want to put some ice on that, Graham."_

_Regina simply rolled her eyes and walked on._

* * *

><p>David, Skylar, and Gold walked down into the Mills' family mausoleum. As Skylar looked around with a raised eyebrow, seeing all the clothes thrown around, Gold said, "Well it appears we just missed our dear Queen."<p>

"What is this?" David asked as Skylar opened a crate, finding it full of… scarves. She quickly shut it, and moved onto another crate as Gold said, "These are Cora's belongings. It appears Regina is planning on using one of her spells on Mary Margaret."

"Or Henry…" Skylar muttered quietly as she opened another crate to find it full of lingerie. She quickly slammed it shut, saying, "Don't open that one. No matter what."

David simply rolled his eyes, and Gold ignored her. All the sudden Gold disappeared behind a large chest. He then walked out, holding a box that had potions in them. Skylar pointed her flashlight at the box as David looked up from the box he was looking at.

"Something's missing… Kymira Blood and Viper's eye," Gold stated after a second. David looked at Gold and said, "What kind of curse do you need those for?"

"It's the curse of the empty-hearted."

* * *

><p>"What the hell does that do?" Emma asked after they had just finished explaining what Regina had taken, and what the curse was.<p>

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you," Gold stated. Skylar paused and thought for a second as Emma said, "Doesn't that break… magic laws? You can't bring someone back to life; you can't force someone to love you?"

"Well this particular spell can make someone _think _that they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you might just believe it," Gold said just as Skylar looked up. Emma noticed the look on her face and said, "What are you thinking?"

"She's thinking that Regina's gonna use it on me," Henry said as he stopped on the stairs. David walked over to him, saying, "Hey buddy. Why don't you go back upstairs and let us handle this?"

"No," He pushed past David to stand in front of Emma, and said, "Emma, you said you were gonna be honest with me. Now why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants. Then she can get Henry?" Skylar guessed. Gold looked at her and said, "That's correct."

"Seriously? I was right," Gold nodded, "Cool!" Skylar grinned. Emma and David rolled their eyes at her as Henry walked over to her and said, "But if she wants me-" Gold cut him off, saying, "-Your mother is a complicated woman. She wants your love, of course, but she also wants vengeance on Mary Margaret."

"Who is _still_ moping, might I add," Skylar said. David and Emma shot her a look and said, "You all know I'm right. You might not think so but deep down, you know I'm right."

"How does the curse give her both?" David asked as he ignored Skylar, who covered Henry's eyes with one hand and gave David the finger with the other. Emma quickly curled Skylar's hand into a fist, which Skylar rolled her eyes at.

"Because the last thing she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most," Gold explained. Emma's mouth dropped as she looked at Gold and said, "You have to stop her."

"I don't have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt," Gold said. David snapped, saying, "Not even close! This is my wife's life we're talking about!"

"Not to mention your grandson's," Emma said. Gold simply said, "Yeah, well, wars have costs."

That made Skylar snap as she stood up from her stool and said, "Yeah, well think of it this way- you let Henry get taken by Regina- Neal isn't gonna give you a chance once he hears that you let his son get taken."

That made Gold pause. David sighed and said, "Well what do we do?"

"This is a blood feud- one that goes back a very long time. The only way to end it is to spill more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem," Gold stated. David rubbed his eyes and said, "By what? Killing her?"

"Is there no other option?" Emma asked. Gold nodded and said, "I'm afraid not."

Skylar noticed the look on Henry's face and said, "Guys, this is still Henry's _Mom_. Listen to yourselves. Since when do you guys want to kill someone? This would be the second person you would be killing in _two days_!? I thought you were the _good_ guys- well Gold isn't good- but still! How many people have Regina and Cora killed since they teamed up? One. How many would you be killing? Two. See the thing I'm noticing is the word "killing" popping up often, and it seems to be happening to a lot of people who don't need to be killed."

Skylar gave David a look as he was about to say something and he shut his mouth quickly. She continued, saying, "I was the one who always shot off the option to kill the enemy and you always said no, and said there's good in them and they can be redeemed. Well guess what? I think Regina has it in her. A feeling I have since I'm, apparently, evil."

"You're not evil," Emma stated. Skylar gave her a look and said, "Tell your father and mother that. When they didn't believe me-" David cut Skylar off, saying, "-We said we were sorry-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-And I didn't believe you! You two are so fucking gullible! You believe everything that's ever said about someone that's bad unless they weren't ever mean or cruel once in their life! I was with you guys for how many years until I got accused of those murders? FIVE! And you didn't believe me."

Skylar shook her head, and walked towards the door, saying, "Do what you want. Just know that in the end, good people are just the same as bad people. They kill. Whether it's for the right reason or not. Then again, who's the one to say who's right or wrong?"

Skylar then opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut behind her.

Everyone in the apartment winced except Henry who said, "She's right. You guys used to be heroes. What happened to you?"

He then ran out behind Skylar. Emma sighed and sat down on a stool. David looked at her, saying, "Why aren't you going after him?"

"He won't want to talk to me. Plus he'll just go find Skylar, and she can take care of him."

As Emma leaned her head on her hand, Gold looked between her and David, saying, "Rae is right. Cora was dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does."

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring me here? I don't want to talk to you," Henry stated as Emma pulled him into Granny's. Emma sighed and said, "You don't have to."<p>

Emma showed Henry to a booth where Neal was, and he said, "Hey, buddy! Saved you a seat!"

"I'm gonna go talk to Skylar," Emma said as she nodded at the teenager who was throwing darts at the dart board. Neal nodded and Henry simply sat down at the booth in front of his Dad. As the two started talking, Emma headed over to Skylar and said, "Hey, Sky-" She was cut off by the teenager throwing a dart at the board so hard there was a loud sound to accompany it.

Emma sighed and said, "I know you're mad, but I wanted to know if you wanted to talk."

"About what?" Skylar asked as she walked over to the dart board to retrieve the darts. She stood back in her previous spot, and Emma said, "What happened between you and my parents? You were talking about it like it happened yesterday."

"Close. Try thirty years ago," Skylar corrected, sarcastically. Emma sighed and said, "Skylar."

"I was forty one at the time. Your parents had just gotten back their kingdom and were planning their wedding. Regina had been captured, the wars ended, blah blah blah. As you know, your mother let Regina go. Not wanting to kill her, so Regina left. Soon though, people started dying. It wasn't Regina who was killing people as she was banned from the kingdom and everyone knew what she looked like. So they started pointing their fingers at me. saying I'm the one who did it. Now, me being as skilled as I am in lots of weapons made people think that I **was** the one doing it. I wasn't bothered by the accusations until your parents believed them. I told them I didn't do it, but they didn't believe me. I left immediately, not wanting be around people who "don't trust me anymore". That's what your Dad said to me. Then the next morning I was gone."

Skylar continued, "After roaming around different kingdoms, not really doing anything, for about three months, there was a bird sent to me by Snow. Begrudgingly, I opened the letter to find that your parents were apologizing for not believing me because they had found the murderer. Plus the guards at the front gates knew I had left and the killings continued after I left, so I was clear from that accusation."

"But you didn't go back for a year," Emma said as she and Skylar sat down at a booth. Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah. I had no reason. I didn't want to be around people who thought I wasn't telling the truth about something I was telling the truth about. I tried to change because of your parents. Found out I couldn't, and they judged me for it. I know I'm very easy to judge because of what I've done, but that gave them no excuse."

"David and Mary Margaret keep saying that you have changed…" Emma trailed off. Skylar sighed and said, "They think I have. I tone it down when Henry and everyone's around, but I'm still the same girl who was pulled out of Neverland by Rumpelstiltskin. There's still that same feeling of pain, hurt, and ruthless. It hasn't left, and I don't think it ever will."

"Skylar-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-I want some coffee."

She stood up and headed over to the counter. Ruby smiled at her and was making a to-go cup for her when Greg walked up. Emma joined Skylar by the counter just as Greg said, "Excuse me, could I have this sandwich wrapped up to-go? I was thinking about going on a hike."

"A hike, huh?" Emma asked. Greg nodded and said, "Yeah, Dr. Whale said it'd be good if I got on my feet. Plus I'm kind of a nature photography nerd."

"Just thought you'd be in Pennsylvania by now," Skylar stated as Ruby placed a bag in front of Greg, and a coffee in front of Skylar. Greg smiled at the two and said, "This town's starting to grow on me," He looked at Ruby as he placed down some money, "Thank you very much."

He then turned and walked out of the diner with the bag in his hand. Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows as she looked at Ruby, and said, "Well I'll be going."

"Where?" Emma asked. Skylar sighed and said, "I don't know. Probably to the woods."

"If he's out there and around you if you start talking to-" Skylar cut Emma off with a look and nodded towards Ruby, who was watching the two closely. Ruby noticed the silence and said, "Something secret, I take it?"

"Yeah, sorry," Skylar said to her with a small smile. Ruby nodded and said, "I'll leave then."

"I would head back to the apartment but your mom is annoying me, and your Dad is pissing me off at the moment. I need sleep, Emma," Skylar stated as she stood up. Emma grabbed Skylar's arm and said, "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"What do you think?" Skylar asked as she detached her arm from Emma's hand. Emma watched Skylar as she walked away from her and out the door with a sigh.

Skylar hadn't even made it across the street yet, when Emma came outside the front door of the diner, yelling, "SKYLAR, HENRY'S RUNNING!"

Skylar sighed, tossed her coffee in a trashcan, saying, "Damn it."

* * *

><p>"HENRY!"<p>

"HENRY!"

"HENRY!"

Three different voices yelled. Skylar sighed and shielded her head as they walked down the mines. Ruby was in front of them, saying, "He's here… he **was** in here."

"Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines?" Neal asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Wouldn't be the first time. And the first time I got hit in the head with a rock and got knocked unconscious."

"I think I know what he was looking for," David said as he started moving over to a red box that said, "CAUTION" in big letters, "The dynamite that the dwarves use for blasting."

"What the hell would he want dynamite for?" Emma asked. Neal sighed and shut his eyes, saying, "To get rid of magic."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked as she looked over at him. Skylar grinned at the idea. If there was no magic, then she wouldn't be cursed anymore and she wouldn't die. Then again she wouldn't be able to get to Peter.

"_Damn it,"_ Skylar cussed inside her head.

"At the diner he said that someone should get rid of magic," Neal stated. Skylar sighed and said, "So he's going to blow up magic? Wonderful."

"Where would he go and do that?" Neal asked just as Skylar looked down and said, "I think I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Regina! Get away from my son!" Emma snapped as they all ran up to the well. Skylar was standing in-between David and Emma as Neal was behind her. Regina turned around and said, "He's not yours, he's mine."<p>

"He's nobody's. He's his own person," Skylar snapped as Henry smiled at her in thanks. Regina smirked at them, saying, "And after I cast this, you'll never see him again."

She held up a small slip of paper as David said, "That's never gonna happen."

"If you want to kill Mary Margaret, you're gonna have to go through us," Emma stated. Regina simply smiled and said, "Okay."

She made a fireball in her hands as David pulled out his gun. At the same time, Skylar and Henry both moved in-between Regina and David as Neal yelled, "Henry, get out of the way!" And Emma yelled, "Skylar, no!"

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" Henry yelled. Regina shook her head and said, "There's no way to get rid of it. You can't just blow it up."

"Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her," Emma said as she held out her hand to Henry. Skylar pushed Henry behind her as she shot Emma her meanest glare which Emma actually flinched at. Skylar then said, "It's not just her! It's everyone! You two just hate each other so much! Have you two even realized what you're doing to Henry!? You're playing fucking tug-of-war with him! He loves both of you! You _**both**_ are his mom! So start acting like you care for him!"

"Look what magic did to Mary Margaret," Henry said as he slowly stepped out from behind Skylar, and he turned to Regina, "Look at what it did to you! Look what it turned Skylar into- ruthless Rae Hood who everyone is scared of! It's ruining everything. It makes good people do bad things."

"And bad people," Emma said again as she stuck out her hand. Henry then moved behind Skylar again, which meant, _"I'm not going to be in the middle again". _Skylar then said, "Honestly, if I had my vote I would destroy it too-" Emma cut her off, saying, "-That's because you don't want to die!"

Henry looked at Skylar with wide eyes, saying, "W-What?"

David's eyes snapped to Skylar, as did Regina's. Emma's eyes grew in size as she said, "Skylar, I am so-" Skylar cut her off, with a growl, and said, "-And it makes some people turn into a bitch and hurt their son and friends. I knew shouldn't have fucking told you! You can't keep a secret, can you!? You're just like your family! One thing I told your parents to keep a secret was to make sure that _**no one**_ knew that I was on their inside guard. They told _**everyone**_! I told you this secret so I didn't have to watch Henry panic about me being in the hospital, or panic because he might think that this is his last day with me! I just wanted someone to know how much pain I was actually feeling for once! But you can't keep the most important secret! **I give up!**"

Skylar then walked away. Henry ran after her immediately as all the adults stood staring at each other.

Regina burned the curse in the end, but Skylar and Henry were out in the woods alone.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Henry asked as he and Skylar sat below a tree. She sighed as she looked at him and pulled off her jacket. He traced the veins with his finger and said, "What is it?"<p>

"They're dead."

"The veins?"

"Yeah," Skylar said as she slid her jacket back on. Henry sighed as he looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Skylar stated as looked over at him sadly. Henry gave her a look and said, "I worry about you every day, Sky. You're my sister and I love you. I would do anything for you."

"And you're my little brother. I just didn't want you to know because I knew you would ask me a question that I really didn't want to answer," Skylar said with a sad smile. Henry sighed and said, "You know, you're the only one that tells me anything."

Skylar chuckled and said, "Not this time."

"But you weren't lying to me as you did it," Henry said as he grabbed Skylar's hand. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he leaned on her.

After a few minutes, Henry said, "How long do you have?"

"Three weeks at the most," Skylar whispered. Henry looked at her wide eyes and tears in his eyes. Skylar pulled him into her side and Henry said, "But I don't want you to leave me here alone."

"You won't be alone, Henry. You have your Dad, both Mom's, and your grandparents," Skylar said softly. Henry shook his head and said, "But I won't have you."

"No matter what, Henry- I'll never let you go, and I'll never leave you. Ever."

* * *

><p>As Skylar walked home, Henry was fast asleep. He looked like a toddler as she carried him. His arms were wrapped around her neck and his head was on her shoulders as his legs were wrapped around her waist. She was holding him up with the little strength she had left.<p>

When she walked into the apartment, Emma and David shot up from their seats on the couch. Skylar quickly passed them and headed up the stairs. They followed her, just like she suspected, but she didn't mind. Because as soon as she put Henry in his bed, she shut the door behind her and headed into her room. But before Emma or David could say anything to her, she slammed the door in their faces.

They both sighed when they heard the click of the lock, and in that moment Emma knew one thing: Skylar would probably never trust her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, Dun, duuuuuun. Well David, Henry, and Regina now know about Skylar. Snow is still out of it, so she doesn't know... WHO CRIED AT THE HENRY AND SKYLAR PART!? I did when I wrote it.<br>**

**But Emma and Skylar's relationship is gone now. Skylar isn't going to talk to her. Henry is now going to cling onto Skylar a lot more, and David is going to be protective even though Skylar mildly dislikes him at the moment. But yes, I am trying to make it so that when we get to season three that Skylar isn't going to trust them as much. That's the point of all this, just in case people were wondering.**

**But what do you guys think should happen between Emma and Skylar? Henry and Skylar? Neal and Skylar? Regina and Skylar? Etc etc  
><strong>

**Guys... it just hit me... this is Chapter 40. Oh wow. My longest story is only forty three chapters O_O  
><strong>

**By the way, if you guys are wondering if I'm splitting this story into separate parts- I'm not. It's going to be one story, and one story only.**

**P.S. ****Now ONLY five chapters left till season three :D  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	41. Selfless, Brave, and True

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>We've lost control, anything but gently down the stream.<em>  
><em>Hold me close, hold me tell me life is but a dream.<em>

_Save me, I think I'm losing my mind._  
><em>You said you'd come for me when the world swallows me whole.<em>  
><em>Well, this is war.<em>  
><em>Save me, the battles won but the war is still to fight.<em>  
><em>You said you'd come for me when the world swallows me whole.<em>  
><em>Well, this is war.<em>

- Former Vandal, War

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ:<strong>

**For this chapter the **_italics_ **is going to be Skylar's dreams.**

**I'll be switching between her dream and Storybrooke a lot at the end of the chapter, so I wanted to give you all a heads up.  
><strong>

**Now please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41- Selfless, Brave, and True<strong>

"Breakfast in bed? Seriously?" Emma asked as she saw David about to take a tray into the bedroom where Snow was. Both were cranky because for the past week Skylar hadn't talked to either of them. She hadn't even come out of her room more than to go to the bathroom, go out with Henry, or get a cup of coffee. Emma had filled in David on what she knew about Skylar's condition and he explained the curse a bit more to her in return. They were both worried about Skylar, but understood why she was upset with them.

David quietly turned around and said, "What happened to Mary Margaret has been really hard on her. The least we can do is make sure she's eating."

Before Emma could say anything to him they heard a voice say, "I think it's time to give the hot cocoa and foot massages a rest, and I think it's time she hauls her ass out of bed and moves past this."

David and Emma were both staring at Skylar who was in a tank top at the top of the stairs with crossed arms as she looked down at them. Her arms were completely covered in black veins all the way to her wrists where they slowly faded away. It was like that on the other arm also, but since she was in a tank top you could see the curse clearly on her chest also. Thankfully her hair covered that whenever she went out, so she didn't have to worry about it.

Henry then walked down the steps and pulled Skylar behind him, saying, "Come on, Sky."

"Get your coat, I'll meet with you in a second," Skylar said as she headed towards the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. As she did that, Emma and Henry headed out the door after Emma said something to David.

Skylar set her coffee down and pulled on her jacket, grabbed her hat, put it on, grabbed her coffee, and was out the door in under a minute. David was about to say something before she shut the door in his face. He sighed and leaned his head on the door.

* * *

><p>Henry walked through the door of Granny's inn, with him excitedly running towards Neal with his <em>"Once Upon A Time"<em> book in his hands. Neal stood up with a smile, saying, "Hey buddy," He hugged Henry just as Skylar walked in the door with her hands in her pocket and a scowl planted on her face. He noticed why as Emma walked in behind her, saying, "… so sorry."

Emma had been repeatedly apologizing to the teenager whenever she had the chance.

Skylar had only about two weeks left and you could see how the curse was affecting her- she had dark bags under her eyes, she was really pale, and she barely ate anymore. She went practicing with her bow and with her knives every day. Her aim was better, but she still shook a lot.

"How are you?" Neal asked as he looked away from Skylar and down at his son. Henry smiled at him and said, "Good. I brought you this," He handed Neal the book, "I thought you could tell me what it was really like over there. Skylar doesn't like talking about it much, so I don't ask her about it anymore."

Neal glanced over at Skylar, who plopped down on a chair, taking off her hat at the same time. She was exhausted, and it was obvious.

"Sounds great. I'll tell you what- why don't you run to the diner, get us three hot cocoas and a coffee, and we'll dive in," Neal said with a small smile. Emma walked up behind Henry as the boy ran out of the inn. He left Skylar where she was, not bothering her.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. I need to get down to the station to take care of some things," Emma said. Neal stopped her before she headed towards the door and said, "Can it wait? There's a couple things I want to talk to you and Skylar about… Tamara went to my place to get some of her stuff."

Skylar raised an eyebrow as Emma said, "Okay?"

"Her bags were in the storage room, but Hook wasn't," Neal said. Skylar laughed dryly, and said, "Well she got lucky because if he was in there…"

"Yeah, but now he's out there," Neal said. Emma shrugged and said, "I'm not sure how much more trouble he can cause anyway."

"The second thing I wanted to talk to you two about is… the reason Tamara was getting her stuff is because she's on her way here," Neal said. Skylar groaned, and Emma said, "Here? As in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah. She should be here at Granny's any minute now," Neal said. Skylar sighed and said, "What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Neal asked as he looked at Skylar. Skylar rubbed her head and said, "I mean what are you gonna tell her when she sees a giant, or a werewolf runs past her on Main Street?"

"Between Greg Mendel, our food obsessed tourist, and now your fiancé, this town is turning into a theme park," Emma said. Neal shrugged as he said, "Maybe I didn't think it all the way through, maybe I- I'm sorry, I just need her."

Emma noticed Skylar clench her fists as she looked down at her bracelet and Emma gave Neal a look. He sighed and said, "Damn it, I'm sorry, Skylar-" Said girl cut him off, saying, "-It's alright. Forget it. But don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you're lying to."

"Who's lying?" Neal asked. Emma gave him a look and said, "Does she know who you really are, and where you're really from? Take my advice- don't let her find out on her own. Tell her the truth. Tell her everything."

Before Neal could say anything, his phone beeped and he grabbed it out of his pocket. He moved over to the window as he said, "It's her. She's ten minutes away. Why don't you two stay and get to know her?"

"I really should be going," Emma said with wide eyes. Neal moved towards Emma as he said, "I know, but we're all connected. It might be nice for you three to talk. Just stay and say hello. She's bringing bagels… Skylar, you up for it?"

Skylar simply laid her head back and said, "I'm staying if Henry is."

"Emma?" Neal asked. Emma sighed and said, "It won't be a three-way conversation between girls…" She glanced over at Skylar and Neal got the gist of what Emma was saying. Skylar still wasn't talking to Emma because she blew her secret. Neal understood Skylar's reasoning. If he had a secret as big as that he wouldn't was someone blowing it just because they were mad, like Emma did.

* * *

><p>Skylar, Neal, Emma, Henry, and Tamara sat around the table in Granny's inn. Henry let Skylar have the chair and instead sat at her feet as Emma sat next to her in a different chair, and Neal and Tamara sat on the sofa across from them.<p>

It was an awkward silence until Henry broke it, saying, "So how'd you guys meet?"

Neal paused and chuckled as Tamara smiled and said, "Um, well, I was super late to work, rushing like crazy, guzzling my giant coffee, when this guy crashed into me. Hot coffee soaked my blouse. There was no time to change, so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains. And he said I could keep it… or call him if I wanted to return it," Neal and Tamara smiled at each other, "I decided to call, and we've been together ever since."

Emma smiled and said, "Sounds like fate," She looked at her watch, then said, "I've gotta drop Henry off with his grandpa. Thanks for the bagel."

Emma, Henry, and Skylar stood up, and they all headed out the door as Skylar clutched her coffee in her hand tightly.

* * *

><p>Emma watched as Skylar talked to Ruby on the other end of the bar at Granny's. She was holding a cup of coffee tightly in her hands and the bags under her eyes were very prominent. If it wasn't obvious before that something was wrong with Skylar, it was definitely obvious now.<p>

Emma turned when she saw Snow walk through the door of the diner, and said, "Hey, what's up? Why the urgent phone call?"

Skylar saw Snow and stood up, walking over there. She had been dragged by Emma to the diner. All she had been able to get out of Emma's explanation was, "Mary Margaret… call… urgent."

Skylar sat on the other side of Marco as Snow said, "It's August. I found him."

"My boy? He's alive?" Marco asked. Snow nodded and said, "Yes, but… he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down near the toll bridge."

"What can we do? Can we help him?" Emma asked as Skylar took another sip of her coffee. Snow shook her head and said, "No. But I know someone who might be able to. Mother Superior."

Marco nodded and said, "Yes, the Blue Fairy. She helped once, she can help again. She must."

Skylar sighed and left the coffee where it was as Emma placed money on the counter for their drinks.

* * *

><p>"I know about August. He came to me after the curse broke, and asked if I would return him to what he was," Mother Superior said as she, Emma, Skylar, Snow, and Marco stood in front of the convent. Skylar had her arms crossed and sunglasses on as she had fingered a knife in her pocket. She was tensed as she felt the curse grow onto her stomach more. No one noticed the wince though.<p>

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked Mother Superior, who simply said, "Because what he was is what he is," She turned to Marco, "Do you remember what I told you when I found out on the beach years ago? The day I turned your son into a real boy?"

"Yes. It was the happiest day of my life," Marco stated. Mother Superior smiled and said, "I told Pinocchio, as long as he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish he would stay a real boy. But I'm afraid he did not. That is why he changed back," She looked at Snow, "And that is why there is nothing I can do for him."

"It's true he's done some things he regrets- we _all_ have. But shouldn't he have another chance?" Snow asked. Mother Superior sighed and said, "If there is one path of redemption for August it is only one that he must travel on his own. No one can force him, or it will not be true."

Marco looked down and Skylar gave him a small look of pity as Snow said, "Don't despair, Marco. I know there's still hope for your son. There has to be."

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault," Marco stated as he, Skylar, Snow, and Emma walked through the woods. Snow smiled at him slightly and said, "Our children make their own decisions, Marco. You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened."<p>

"Yes, I can. And you should blame me too. The wardrobe that I built you- the one that transported Emma to this world," Marco said as they all stopped walking to look at him, "She did not go alone."

"Of course she did. The wardrobe only had enough magic to transport one person," Snow said as she started walking again. Marco stopped her by saying, "No, that was a lie I made the Blue Fairy tell you. It had enough magic to transport two. And it did… your daughter and my son, Pinocchio."

"I could've gone with her? With Emma?" Snow asked quietly. Emma gave her a sad look as a pain hit Skylar in the stomach again. She held back a scream as she leaned back against a tree and took deep breaths. She zoned out of the rest of the conversation until she heard a slap.

Skylar looked over at Marco, Snow, and Emma, hearing Emma say, "Mary Margaret, what are you doing? He's apologizing!"

"No, it's okay. I deserve that-" Snow cut him off, saying, "-No, it's not okay. Marco, I am so sorry. I am not myself. You just made a mistake. I would've done the same thing if I had a child. I forgive you; you were protecting your son."

"No, I burdened him with a weight no child should have to bare, and I called it love-" Marco stopped talking when he noticed the look on Snow's face, and they all looked over to see the abandoned trailer that Snow was talking about earlier. Marco immediately ran down the hill, and Skylar, Emma, and Snow followed him immediately.

Marco opened the door to the trailer, but as they all stepped inside, Skylar said, "I'm gonna stay out here."

Emma and Snow looked at each other as Marco went in and then back at Skylar, who was walking back towards the forest. Then they headed inside the trailer. As soon as they were inside, Skylar started running till she was a bit away from them. She then leaned over and pulled up her shirt to see the black veins were past her stomach. She sighed and leaned her head against the tree, taking deep breaths.

Skylar then leaned over and threw up. But instead of food coming out, black blood did instead.

* * *

><p>Emma, Snow, Marco, and Skylar were walking back through the woods when Emma got a phone call. She picked it up, saying, "Emma Swan."<p>

"August?" Emma asked after a second. Skylar shoved her hands in her pockets as Marco and Snow stood next to Emma. Then all the sudden Emma said, "August? Warn me? Warn me about what?"

She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at Snow, Marco, and Skylar, saying, "We need to get to the station. Now."

* * *

><p>Henry held onto Skylar's hand as they walked behind Emma, David, Snow, and Marco. They were headed towards the station as David put his phone back in his pocket, saying, "If August is still back at the station he's not picking up."<p>

Just then they all saw a very wooden August stumble out of the station. They all started running towards him as Emma yelled, "AUGUST!"

"No! My child! My boy!" Marco said as he picked August up and held him to his chest. Emma and Marco kneeled by August as Henry stood in front of Skylar, holding her hand tightly. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he curled into her side as Marco asked August, "My boy, what happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, Papa," August said. Marco shook his head, saying, "No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is going to be alright."

August then looked over at Emma and said, "Emma…"

"August…" Emma said quietly. He then leaned up and whispered in her ear, something that no one else could really hear except Emma. But it looked like before August could finish his sentence he didn't have any breath left in him. His eyes fogged up, and Skylar pulled Henry into her as his eyes widened at the sight of the man dying.

Marco was crying, saying, "No! Not again!"

Emma stood up just as Neal walked over. He noticed Marco crying and everyone's sad look (except for Skylar's because her face was eerily blank), and said, "August?"

"No. It can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance," Snow stated. Skylar sighed and said, "Not everyone gets a second chance, Snow."

"What happened?" Neal asked. Emma shook her head as she said, "Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something. He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vein."

Henry then turned his head out from Skylar's side and muttered, "Brave, truthful, and unselfish…" Henry looked up as his voice grew, "Brave, truthful, and unselfish! Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope. We need the Blue Fairy."

Just then the said fairy ran over to them, saying, "I'm here, Henry."

"What does Henry mean?" Skylar asked as Henry took her hand again. The Blue Fairy nodded and explained, "I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's. If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish then you're right. There's a chance I can do it again."

Marco looked up at Mother Superior, saying, "Please. I beg of you. Try."

Mother Superior, nodded, shut her eyes, and pointed her wand at August's body. Then the wooden man turned into a little boy again, who was definitely not wooden. August- well Pinocchio- looked up at Marco, saying, "Father?"

"Pinocchio," Marco smiled and held up the boy's hand, saying, "Look."

"I'm a real boy," Pinocchio said. He looked up at Marco and said, "I'm a real boy!"

Marco smiled and helped him up. He then hugged him tightly as everyone smiled at the father and son's reunion. Even Skylar. Just then Tamara walked up, but no one but Neal paid her any attention as Mother Superior bent down and said, "Do better this time, Pinocchio."

Emma then bent down and said, "Pinocchio, I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something."

Pinocchio paused and said, "I-I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful. I promise."

After that, Emma, Snow, and David looked at each other. Once Marco and Pinocchio walked away, Emma hugged her Mom as David and Henry hugged. Skylar stood a few feet away with a small smile on her face. All until she stumbled back.

Neal noticed and caught her quickly, saying, "Skylar, are you okay?"

Emma, David, Henry, Snow, and Tamara looked over at her as Skylar nodded and said, "Y-Yeah. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately…"

"Then you should get home and get some rest. You look like you're about-" Neal stopped what he was saying. Skylar chuckled and finished his sentence, saying, "Like I'm about to die? Well it's not far from the truth."

"We should get you home," Emma said as she looked at Skylar. Skylar simply shrugged and said, "I'll get there when I get there."

Snow looked at everyone confused, still not knowing about Skylar's issue.

As they all walked home, Skylar carried Henry on her back as Emma walked behind them with David and Snow beside her. Snow looked between Emma and David, saying, "What's wrong with Skylar? Why did she say she was dying?"

"Because she is," David said sadly. Snow looked at him wide-eyed, and said, "What? Why didn't I know about this?"

"You were a little tied up the past week…" Emma trailed off. Snow sighed sadly and said, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been cursed," David stated as Skylar and Henry raced up the apartment stairs together. Emma followed them, but slower, as Snow asked, "What curse?"

"The Inevitable Curse…" David said quietly. Snow turned around to face him with wide eyes and said, "What!?"

"She told me about two weeks ago, asking me to keep it a secret. I accidentally spilled it to David, Henry, and Regina about a week ago," Emma explained as they made it to the top of the steps where the door to the apartment was open. Skylar was taking off her jacket when the three came through, as Henry was already on the couch, opening his story book.

Skylar sighed and said, "I'm gonna head up to bed. Night, Henry."

She bent down and kissed him on the head as she headed up the stairs. The whole time though, Snow was staring at the black veins that cascaded up and down Skylar's arms until they disappeared under her shirt or faded away. Tears welled up her eyes as she turned to Emma and David, saying, "Neither of you are going to sleep until you tell me what's been going on the past week."

* * *

><p>Skylar's breathing picked up as her grip on her sheets tightened underneath her hands. She was having another nightmare.<p>

_Skylar slowly walked down a dark hallway that was trashed. She held her knives in her hands at her sides, and as she pushed through a set of double doors, she was suddenly in the middle of a courtyard that she wasn't familiar with at all. She slowly walked towards the middle of the gym when she heard laughing. She whipped her head around, her hair lightly hitting her in the face at the sudden movement._

_She gulped and stepped back as she saw Emma walk out of the shadows with a sword in her hands. Then Skylar watched as Snow came out of the shadows, armed with her bow and arrow, and then David came out with his sword. Henry was standing behind Regina, who made fireballs in her hands._

_Skylar narrowed her eyes at them and said, "What the hell are you guys doing?"_

"_Doing what we should've done the first time we found out who you were," Emma said with a glare as she walked towards Skylar. All the sudden confidence and power hit Skylar like a tidal wave, and she smirked, saying, "Oh really? And what's that? Kill me? Because you and I both know you can't do that. You've never actually killed someone, have you? No. Your parents have. Regina has. Plus if you were a good parent, Henry wouldn't be here. You think you're such a good mother… well you're wrong."_

_Then Emma and Henry disappeared into thin air, just a fireball was thrown at Skylar. As usual, it didn't make it to her and dissipated before it hit her. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously? That's all you've got?"_

_Skylar then heard the sound of a bow string being let go, and she turned around just in time to grab an arrow from hitting her in the back. Skylar looked between Regina and Snow, saying, "You two don't stand a chance against me. Regina, you only know how to fight with magic, and magic doesn't work on me. And I taught you everything you know, Snow. So how can you kill me when I'm the one who showed you everything you know how to do?" Skylar turned towards David, "And you? How many times do we have to go over the fact that I can beat your ass any day of the week?"_

_They all disappeared, but before Skylar could turn around, her Enchanted Forest-self appeared in front of her with a smirk and a crossbow. Skylar glared at her and said, "You."_

"_Actually- you," The duplicate said with a laugh. Skylar rolled her eyes and the duplicate started circling Skylar as it said, "You can beat all of your friends and people who are like family with your fighting skills and little mysteries…Emma gets taken down by words easily even though she doesn't like to show it. Henry wouldn't ever try and hurt you. Snow White learned everything she knows about fighting from you. You've already beat David multiple times at fighting, and Regina's magic doesn't work on you. Your brother and Peter didn't appear because neither would try and hurt you. Ever. But what about yourself, Rae?"_

_Skylar was taken aback by the strange question, and said, "What?"_

"_What about yourself? You're evenly matched- you've both got enough rage to take down three dozen, fully armed, grown men and then not feel any remorse about it afterwards. No magic works on either of you, and you've both got one thing in common: you both hate yourself," The duplicate smirked as it stood in front of Skylar again. Skylar shook her head and said, "I don't hate myself."_

"_Oh really? You're a monster, Rae. You kill without remorse or feeling. You like the adrenaline rush when you're running from a group of guards, and you love the feeling of throwing your knives or letting your arrows loose into someone's skull and killing them forever. Let me remind you of something Snow White once said, "Death is permanent. You can't come back from that." She said that to you when you two were in the Enchanted Forest together, hunting. She was trying to convince you not to kill anymore. Remember that?" The duplicate smirked, "Of course you do."_

"_What does this have to do with anything?" Skylar snapped. Her duplicate smirk and another Skylar appeared. But this one had solid black eyes and looked… almost dead. Skylar's duplicate placed a hand on dead-Skylar's shoulder, saying, "This is your conscience. She's never really been much help to you, and look what you did to her. Hmm. Shame… Now you're gonna fight her."_

"_Why would I fight my own conscious?" Skylar asked. The duplicate laughed and said, "Well there are two reasons. The first reason is because that's what you do every day. You fight your conscience so you __**can**__ kill and to __**be**__ Rae Hood. That's why she looks like why she does. You just stopped listening to her and blocked her out. She's almost gone now. The second reason is because if you don't," Skylar's conscience suddenly had two swords in her hands, "She'll kill you."_

Henry walked down the hallway towards his bedroom when he decided to peak in on Skylar. He opened the door his eyes widened. It only took him a second to scream, "SKYLAR, NO!"

_Skylar swung the daggers around her fingers as held them in her hands. The duplicate Skylar disappeared as Skylar's conscience moved towards her._

_Skylar easily dodged the first blow, quickly ducking under the sword that was jabbed at her. She then grabbed the end of the sword, and swung under it as she laid on the floor. She then kicked upwards into her conscience's chest, sending it flying backwards. _

Emma, David, and Snow were up and out of their seats the second they heard Henry scream. They saw Skylar's open bedroom door and ran through the door to find Henry standing a few feet away from Skylar, who was standing in the middle of the room as she held a knife pointed at her stomach. Her eyes were red.

Emma slowly stepped towards her as David said, "Skylar, put the knife down…"

"She can't hear you," Emma stated, "She's trapped inside her head."

"_Oh you can do better than that," Skylar's conscience mocked as she stood up. Skylar grinned and said, "Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd go easy on you."_

"_Going easy on yourself? Well that's stupid," Her conscience said, and smirked as Skylar ducked the sword that was actually __**thrown**__ at her._

_Skylar was on the ground, but quickly flipped up, tossing a knife at her conscience. As it sliced the girl's arm, Skylar noticed her own arm started bleeding._

_That's when it hit Skylar._

Emma then noticed her hands were shaking as Skylar held the knife, but it was slowly pulling away from her stomach and said, "She's pulling the knife away slowly," Realization then hit Emma like a truck as she looked at Skylar in the eyes, "She's resisting it. She's fighting with something inside her head to not stab herself."

"Well why she's fighting inside her head, why don't we work on fighting with her hands to get the knife out of them? I've seen her throw one of those knives into a man's skull before. It will easily go through her stomach," Snow stated. Emma nodded as she started moving towards Skylar with David. Snow pulled Henry away, but he wouldn't leave the room as Emma slowly undid Skylar's fingers from the knife.

_"You're a part of me. You're my conscious," Skylar stated as she looked up at her conscience.  
><em>

"_No, really, dumbass?" Skylar's conscious said sarcastically as she flipped the sword around in her hand. Skylar breathed in deeply, saying, "That means if I hurt you, I hurt myself."_

"_Meaning?"_

_Just then the duplicate Skylar reappeared, and Skylar turned towards her, saying, "That means I control you."_

_Then Skylar and her conscious ran towards the duplicate with weapons in their hands._

Skylar dropped to her knees, dropping the knife in the process as she leaned over and choked up black blood. Emma and David both watched the girl as she kept throwing it up. Not even giving Skylar the chance to say anything, David picked Skylar up in his arms. But Skylar didn't say anything as she immediately fell unconscious once David picked her up.

David, Emma, Henry, and Snow headed out the door with one place in mind: Mr. Gold's.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't they be here by now!?" Peter nearly yelled as he looked over at Felix. Peter was upset. He had gotten two idiots to get into Storybrooke so they would get Rae and get, Henry, the boy he needed (who happened to be a good friend of Rae's), so Peter was happy when he found out he could kill two birds with one stone and get Rae and the Truest Believer at the same time.<p>

"It's going to take time. You know Rae. She's stubborn and won't go down without a fight, and you know it," Felix said. Peter leaned on the railing of the treehouse, saying, "She's been gone for over thirty-five years, Felix. I didn't plan on her being gone that long, much less **ever** being gone! I need her back _**now**_!"

"I know, but it takes time-" Felix was cut off by Peter walking towards him and said, "And in my world- which so happens to be Neverland- it's been long enough. Tell them to hurry up!"

Peter then stormed out of the room and Felix sighed, thinking of the Peter that got ripped away from Neverland when Rae did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Skylar and Peter are both losing their minds, everyone is worrying about Skylar, and August is human-Pinocchio again. I don't think I'm missing anything. Am I?<strong>

**Anyways, holy fudge. Skylar is... I don't even know how to describe it.  
><strong>

**I'm trying to work on the season three video for this story, so hopefully it will be up soon. When it is up, I will give you all a link to it like I always do :)**

**P.S. ****Now ONLY four chapters left till season three :D  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	42. Lacey

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?<em>  
><em> Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
><em> Oh, brother I will hear you call.<em>  
><em> What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em> Oh, sister I will help you out!<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

- Avicii, Hey Brother

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42- Lacey<strong>

"GOLD, OPEN UP!" Emma yelled as she, Snow, and Henry knocked on the door of the said man's house repeatedly. Skylar was still knocked out in David's arms, and, if possible, seemed to be getting paler every second.

"What do you want?" Gold asked as he opened the door. No one paid attention to his slightly panicked state as they barged through the door. Gold sighed and shut the door behind them, saying, "I will repeat myself again, only once, what do you want?"

"Skylar, she's sick," Snow stated as David placed her on the couch. Skylar groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she said, "What's going on?"

"Yes, I know that Ms. Hood is sick. But what can I do? No magic works on her and I wouldn't be able to do anything that a doctor wouldn't be able to. So why don't you just go to the hospital in the morning?" Gold said, ignoring Skylar. She sat up and rubbed her face, saying, "Why are we at the green sparkly man's house-" She was cut off by David saying, "-We're here so he can help you!"

"No one can help me! That's why it's called the inevitable curse- hence the _inevitable_ part of the name!" Skylar snapped as she looked up at the four people looking at her. Henry sat down next to her on the couch and held her hand as she sighed. Gold looked at her and said, "Let me try something…"

He waved his hand over Skylar and a glow came from his hand. A few inches before the magic could hit Skylar, it dissipated. Gold sighed and said, "As always, the magic bounced off of her... but I could recommend that Ms. Hood eat."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, stepping forwards. Gold gave them all looks as Skylar's head was in her hands. After not getting a reaction from the three adults, he said, "She hasn't been eating. That's probably why she fell or passed out. Or whatever it is she did that made you all panic."

"She had a knife aimed at her stomach and her eyes were glowing red as she stood in the middle of the room completely emotionless! She then suddenly fell to her knees, throwing up some black crap and then passed out!" David yelled. Emma sighed and said, "I tried telling you-" Gold cut her off, saying, "-Those are side effects of the curse, and that "black crap" is her blood. She will try and hurt herself before she actually does die. And _**when**_ she dies, she will probably be very happy to."

"I am already happy to die right now. I am tired, I want to go to bed. Goodnight, Gold. Sorry about them," Skylar said as she stood up. She then walked out the door with Henry holding her hand tightly. The door shut behind them and Emma said, "Can you at least tell us how long she has?"

"From the look of those veins and from the side effects of what you told me… I'd say at least a week. At the most," Gold stated. Snow's eyes widened as David said, "But the Blue Fairy said **two** weeks at the most!"

"Yes, well, I doubt she's had as many people as I have, come to her with the Inevitable Curse. When anyone other than me gives you an approximation- cut it in half. Then you've got your timeline. I'd spend your time with her wisely. She doesn't have much of it left."

* * *

><p><em>Rae was sleeping soundly when she woke up, gasping. She held a hand to her chest as Peter sat up next to her, saying, "Love, what's wrong?"<em>

"_Robin… something's happening," Rae stated as she stood up and started pacing. Peter sat on the edge of the hammock, saying, "How do you know that?"_

"_Ever since we were born, we always had this… twin emotion-link-thing that we were able to do. We can tell that something's wrong when the other's emotions are strong. We feel them… I woke up because I felt a surge of fear and panic that definitely wasn't mine. He's in trouble," Rae sighed as she twisted her hands together in worry. Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Don't worry. He'll be fine, Rae."_

"_How do you know?" Rae asked. Peter shrugged and said, "If your brother is anything like you, then he won't get caught. Because you don't get caught."_

"_He's nothing like me. We're polar opposites," Rae stated as laid her head on his shoulder._

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later, okay?" Henry said as he hugged Skylar again. Skylar nodded and said, "Of course you will. I'll see you later, kiddo."<p>

As Henry ran over to Neal, he stopped and turned back towards Skylar, saying, "I love you!"

Skylar smiled and said, "I love you too!"

Henry then continued running over to his Dad. Emma sighed as she watched the two, and Snow said, "I don't know an eleven year old who would willingly yell "I love you" across a parking lot at the park with tons of kids his age... He's really scared."

"Of course he's scared. He loves Skylar to pieces. He doesn't want to see her hurting, much less dying-" David cut Emma off, saying, "-And now he's watching it actually happening."

Skylar walked over to them, and hopped in the bed of David's truck, and said, "Let's go."

David nodded and he, Snow, and Emma got in the front of the truck as Skylar sat down on the floor, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Soon, they pulled up to a field that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Emma hopped out of the truck, saying, "Why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

Skylar got out of the back, pulling her jacket around her tighter, saying, "And why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

"Yeah, why the secrecy?" Emma asked as she stood next to Skylar.

Skylar still wasn't talking to Emma, and she was still iffy with David and Snow. She wasn't really mad at the last two- well she was, but not for the reason that she was with Emma. Plus the reasons she was mad at Snow and David happened twenty-eight years ago and she was dying. There was no real time for her to be mad at the married couple because... well it was in the past and she only had a week to live.

"Because you need to see it," Snow stated as she looked at the two women. Skylar nodded as she leaned against the side of the truck, saying, "Yeah because that always seems to go **so** well."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me something- someone- dangerous," Emma said, ignoring Skylar. David then shocked both of them by saying, "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't? Since when does someone dangerous not worry you?" Skylar asked as she stood up straighter. Snow simply smiled and pulled her over to them, saying, "Since we have this. Now come on."

Snow and David pulled Skylar and Emma towards an empty field. They had just seen it blank until they suddenly saw a very alive patch of… something. Skylar narrowed her eyes as she said, "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Emma!" They suddenly heard. They looked over to see Anton- or Tiny- running over to them. Emma walked towards the giant and hugged him, saying, "Hey."

"Are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet," Anton stated as Skylar stood in front of one of the plants. It then hit her as she turned towards Snow and David, saying, "Beans. You're growing magic beans…"

"That's what you guys were doing while I was in New York-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Why didn't you tell me!?"

"We are telling you," David chuckled, "We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior- she cloaked the area. That way Anton can do what he does best," David explained. Skylar sighed and said, "Actually, you haven't seen this guy play darts. He _actually_ gave me a run for my money."

"Rae's right, but yeah, I do this pretty good," Anton shrugged. Emma then said, "Uh… Anton, don't take this the wrong way, but… w-why are y-you so-" Anton finished Emma's sentence, saying, "-Small?" Emma nodded, "Cora. She and Regina got some magic to make me human sized. I kinda like it."

"Enough lolly-gagging. Back to it," Leroy interrupted as he noticed Anton talking. He finished his statement with a couple clips of the clippers in his hands. Anton gave Skylar, Emma, Snow, and David a look, saying, "Wow. Dwarves really like to work. Good to see you Emma."

Emma laughed, saying, "You too."

Emma then frowned as she realized something, and said, "You want to use the beans to make a portal… to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell me. What about ogres and destruction, and danger?"

"We can fix all that. We did it before, and we can do it again," David stated. Snow nodded and said, "We can start over, Emma."

No one noticed Skylar looking at the beans with a thoughtful look on her face as Emma said, "So you changed your mind? Now you wanna go too?"

"Not my mind. My heart. After killing Cora… I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it," Snow said with a firm nod. David nodded with her, saying, "It'd be good for all of us- the whole family… Henry… and you."

Snow then jumped in, saying, "We're from there- you're from there."

"B-But this world is my home," Emma said sadly. David gave her a sad look, saying, "And it's been nothing but cruel to you. I think if we go back… you might be able to find your happy ending."

Snow nodded and said, "Plus the fact that we can use a bean to get Skylar back to Neverland. She can get cured there."

"True Love's kiss doesn't always work," Skylar stated as she turned around to face them, "Plus we haven't seen each other in over thirty years- I doubt he'd kiss me on the spot. Then again, I doubt these beans will be ready for harvest before I kick the bucket. I'm not putting any faith in these beans. I have one week to live, and I'm not going to waste them on a harvest of beans that may or may not save my life."

Skylar then walked out of the cloaked area with Snow, David, and Emma following her.

* * *

><p><em>Rae was practicing archery with the Lost Boys when all the sudden she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Panic, fear, and hate swelled up in her, and she knew they weren't her's.<em>

_Felix noticed Rae's pain and walked over to her, saying, "Rae, are you alright?"_

"_S-Something's wrong," Rae managed to get out before she fainted. The Lost Boys quickly gathered around her as one ran to go get Peter, knowing he needed to know immediately._

_Less than five minutes later, Peter was running towards where the Lost Boys were still gathered around Rae. He pushed through them, and bent down next to Rae. He looked up at Felix after he looked at Rae's pale face, and said, "What happened?"_

"_She started stumbling around, so I asked if she was alright. Then right before she passed out she said "something's wrong" and then dropped," Felix explained. Peter picked her up, and started walking back towards the camp as he said, "That was all she said? Nothing else?"_

"_Nothing at all," Felix stated. Peter sighed and headed up in the treehouse as the Lost Boys waited around the campfire for news on the only girl in camp._

* * *

><p>Skylar stood beside David and Leroy as Granny walked over to them with a tray full of styrofoam cups in her hands, saying, "Eleven bowls of chili. No beans. You two and the dwarves got something against beans?"<p>

"Uh… let's just say we've had our fill over the past couple of weeks," David said as he dug through his wallet. After a second, Skylar handed Granny two twenties and said to David, "Not like I'll need it in a week anyways."

"What exactly are you boys up to anyways?" Granny asked. Leroy answered this time, saying, "Just a little landscaping."

Granny narrowed her eyes at him just as Gold walked over and asked, "Is this seat taken?" Leroy gave him a look, "You may want to run along. I need to chat with the Prince and the bandit."

After a second of Leroy still not moving, David said, "Sorry Leroy-" Skylar cut David off as she laid a hand on Leroy's shoulder, saying, "-We've got this."

Leroy got up and Skylar held a cup of coffee in her hand with a tight grip as David said, "So, what do you want to _chat_ about?"

"Regina. She uh… helped jog Belle's memory," Gold said. Skylar shrugged and said, "That's good then."

As she and David started moving away, Gold stopped them by saying, "No, no. Wrong memories. She now think she's a scantily clad bar fly named Lacey. She has a false life," He looked at David, "As you did, under the curse with Kathryn. Only her's… partly involves a lot more alcohol."

"What do you want with us?" David asked. Gold shrugged and simply said, "I want to know how you did it."

"Did what?" Skylar asked. Gold sighed and said, "Even when both of your heads were filled with false memories," He looked at David, "David Nolan still won Mary Margaret's heart," He looked at Skylar, "And you still had dreams of your True Love and got your real personality back, no matter what Regina did to you."

"You want us… to help _you_?" Skylar asked slowly. Gold nodded and said, "Well I'm certainly not here for the overpraised lasagna."

He got a dirty look from Granny and Skylar stifled a laugh. David turned towards Gold and said, "You got my wife to murder someone-" Gold cut him off, saying, "-Someone who would've killed all of you. Look, if you two don't want to help- that's fine. But if you do, for the first time ever, I'm gonna owe you a favor."

David kept looking at Gold for a second and sighed, saying, "Alright."

"Skylar?" Gold asked. Said girl shrugged and said, "I'll help."

"Regina cursed Mary Margaret, me, Skylar, and everyone else in this town. But there's still a sliver of Snow, Charming, and Rae left," David explained. Skylar nodded and said, "The real us inside."

"So how do I bring back the real Belle?" Gold asked. David simply said, "Show her the man she fell in love with."

* * *

><p>"<em>So what's wrong with her?" Felix asked as Peter shut the door to where Rae was still unconscious, behind him. Peter sighed and said, "She said that she had a connection to her brother that made her be able to feel his emotions when they were heightened. They were obviously heightened."<em>

"_But she looked like she had just gotten gutted right before she fell," Felix said. Peter sighed and said, "Well let's hope her brother didn't get gutted."_

"_He didn't," They both suddenly heard. They looked up to see Rae standing against the doorway. She smiled at the both of them lightly and said, "I felt shock and relief from him. He's fine."_

"_But will you?" Peter asked as he walked towards her. Rae nodded and said, "Yes, I promise I'll be fine."_

"_Well you worried everyone," Felix said as he looked out of one of the carved windows. Rae laughed when she saw all the Lost Boys sitting around the campfire and looking towards the treehouse worriedly. She headed down the stairs immediately, wanting them to know she was okay now._

_Peter and Felix watched her, and as they saw all the Lost Boys jump up and surround her, Felix said, "She's perfect for you."_

_Peter smiled a small tiny smile, and said, "Yes. Yes she is…"_

* * *

><p>Skylar, David, and Gold walked into "The Rabbit Hole" as Skylar said, "Very original name if I say so myself."<p>

David rolled his eyes at her as Gold's attention was diverted to Belle- _"Let's call her Lacey until we get the real, kind… less skanky Belle back,"_ Skylar thought to herself.

"You might want to wait outside," Gold said with an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at the man who was sitting next to Lacey at the bar, very noticeably flirting with her. But David held him back as he said, "Ah, bad idea."

The man soon walked away, and Skylar said, "Come on."

They headed towards the bar, and when someone grabbed Skylar's butt she turned around and was about to say something to the guy until David pushed her behind him and said, "Don't ever think about doing that again, or she'll have your head on a platter-" Skylar cut him off by stepping around him and saying, "Or your nuts. Then I'll shove them down your throat."

She then turned and walked towards the bar with a skip in her step. David and Skylar sat down next to each other, and as Lacey and Gold started talking, Skylar ordered a water and David got some whiskey.

"I thought you'd want a drink," David said as the bartender set their drinks in front of them. Skylar laughed fakely and said, "One of the things I loved about never growing up- I don't have to taste any type of alcoholic drink."

"You've never tried anything alcoholic?" David asked her in shock. Skylar chuckled and said, "I tried scotch before. It wasn't bad, but I didn't really enjoy it. I guess since I was mainly always a kid… the desire to drink hasn't ever come for me."

Before David could reply, Skylar's attention was diverted to Lacey who had looked over her shoulder at the jukebox, saying, "What the bloody hell is that? Let's get some panama up in here," She looked at Gold, "You like Van Halen?" When he didn't say anything she pointed at him and said, "You're a Hager man, aren't you?"

Skylar looked at David with wide eyes and said, "This is like watching a train wreck…"

David nodded in agreement as they turned back to the conversation. Lacey had just walked away, and Skylar whispered to Gold, "What are you doing?"

"We have nothing in common," Gold stated, sounding desperate. David shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter. You just need a way in-" Skylar cut David off, saying, "-Ask her out!"

"Go on," David encouraged. Slowly but surely, Gold headed over towards Lacey, who was standing at the jukebox, and Skylar turned around to watch, as did David, even though they couldn't hear the two talking.

After about a minute, Lacey walked away with a small smile on her face and David and Skylar got up after David placed a ten on the counter for their drinks. They headed over to Gold, and David commented, "Not bad Don Juan."

"Don Juan was nothing before he made a deal with me," Gold stated. Skylar shook her head and chuckled as she said, "Regardless, you got her to go out with you. Congratulations."

"Indeed. Now I just need her to fall in love with me…" Gold said sadly.

As Gold, David, and Skylar walked out of the bar Skylar said, "I thought I knew him from somewhere!"

"What are you talking about?" David asked, turning towards her, as did Gold. They both gave her curious looks as Skylar said, "He's the sheriff of Nottingham back in the Enchanted Forest. He's been trying to hunt me and Robin down for years. He, obviously, hasn't been successful, but that explains why I never saw him around town. He hasn't changed a bit…"

Skylar started walking again and David simply shook his head as he followed her, and Gold followed them as he remembered the time he was in the forest with the sheriff and Belle.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Skylar was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels with a blanket laid over her, there was a knock at the door. She didn't move as she heard Emma open the door, and she still didn't move when she heard Neal talking and the mention of Henry and the word "bourbon" in a sentence together. Her gaze was locked on the couple on the TV screen as they were in an airport together, hugging goodbye.<p>

As she watched it, she came to one conclusion: if she had a chance to say goodbye to Peter, she wouldn't know what to say. She'd hug him to death, kiss him, hold onto him, but she had no idea what she would say. She had no clue.

None at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how to describe this chapter, really. It described Rae and Robin's twinship (or whatever you want to call it), and showed how much the Lost Boys care for Rae.<strong>

**And I know I probably shouldn't have put it up yet, but... the season three trailer is up. There is a link on my profile that reads _All Videos. _Click it and it will take you to a playlist I made on YouTube for the story. The video is labeled like all the others except the Rae and Peter one. But you'll notice that the third video says_ {Season Three Trailer}_. That's the one you click. I just thought it'd be easier to give you all a link to the playlist instead of having to worry about all those separate infuriating links. Well infuriating to me :/**

**But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this short filler, chapter, thingy... I don't know. But if you have any comments about the video, you can comment here or on the video. I don't care because I will reply to you :)**

**BUT PLEASE COMMENT, YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME SMILE. I'm in a good mood right now, and I have no idea why :)**

**P.S. ****Now ONLY three chapters left till season three :D  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	43. The Evil Queen

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Think you'll fade away <em>  
><em>Keep lying <em>  
><em>I can hear you say <em>  
><em>You're 'in touch with reality' <em>  
><em>Baby, I'd say <em>

_Are you kidding me? _

_You're out of your mind _  
><em>To think that I could keep you <em>  
><em>Out of mine. <em>

_How can you say I'll be alright? _  
><em>What makes you think that I'll be fine? <em>  
><em>Baby you have to be completely out of your mind, <em>  
><em>To think that I could keep you out of mine.<em>

- Tove Lo, Out of Mind

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43- The Evil Queen<strong>

"Good morning, Rae," Skylar heard. She turned around and saw Regina standing behind her. Skylar nodded at her and said, "Good morning, Regina."

"I haven't had a chance to ask you how you are… so how are you?" Regina asked softly. Skylar shrugged and sat down on a bench as she watched Henry fill the birdfeeders a couple feet away. He couldn't see or hear them, so they were fine.

"Between you and me… I kind of wish I could just go to sleep and never wake up. Dying seems like a nice option at the moment…" Skylar trailed off. Regina sat down next to her and said, "Why do you say that?"

"People look at you like the Evil Queen. They look at me like I'm Rae Hood. The murderer, thief, and assassin- they don't look at me like… Rae. I never really liked the name Skylar, but I put up with it for Henry…" Skylar explained. Regina looked at her and said, "We're a lot alike, Rae," Skylar nodded, "But we have one common agreement that seems to come up a lot," Skylar looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow, "You've only got around a week to live, right?"

Skylar nodded.

"What if we used that to get Henry safe-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-I'm not helping you in any plan to help Henry. Or keep him safe. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Regina gave her a shocked look and said, "B-But I thought you wanted Henry safe-" Skylar cut her off again, saying, "-I do. But it physically hurts to move now. I woke up this morning and searing pains shot through my whole body whenever I tried getting up. David had to literally pull me from bed, and Snow had to make sure I didn't fall down the stairs. I heard someone call me a walking corpse as I left Granny's. I couldn't even turn around to tell them off because it hurt to move. Plus I kind of agreed with them…"

"I-I'm sorry," Regina apologized. Skylar smiled at her slightly and said, "I know you are. You're not as bad as people think."

"And neither are you," Regina stated as smiled at the girl, who looked about ready to keel over any second. Skylar looked over at Henry and said, "I've got to go get some more coffee… could you watch him for me?"

Regina smiled, knowing what Skylar was doing, and nodded, saying, "I'd love to."

As Skylar stood up, she winced, but turned towards Regina and said, "He loves you. He really does."

"Thank you," Regina said as she stood up. Skylar walked away, and Regina watched her for a second until she turned towards Henry, who was filling up the last birdfeeder.

* * *

><p>Tamara knew it was now or never for her to ask Neal about Skylar, so she said, "So Skylar is… Rae Hood?"<p>

"Yeah," Neal said with a nod as he took a bite of his food. Tamara shrugged and said, "I thought she was supposed to be terrifying-" Tamara was cut off by the said girl smiling at her and saying, "-I am, but I'm kinda at a bad point at the moment."

"What does that mean?" Tamara asked, slightly nervous. Neal smiled sadly at Skylar and she nodded, saying, "Tell her anything you want to tell her about me. I've got to get some more coffee and get back to Henry."

As Skylar walked over to the counter, where Ruby was, Neal said to Tamara, "Don't get in-between Skylar and her coffee."

"Okay," Tamara laughed but then frowned, "But what did she mean when she said she was at a bad point in her life?" Tamara asked. Neal smiled at her and then frowned, saying, "What she meant was… well Skylar is dying."

Tamara's eyes widened, saying, "What? How?"

"She got cursed by someone. No one knows who because magic doesn't work on her. So it shouldn't have been able to touch her," Neal shrugged. Tamara looked at him confused and said, "So what does that mean?"

"That means whoever cursed her, must've done it over sixty years ago."

"How would it have not killed her sooner?" Tamara asked, honestly very confused. Neal shrugged and said, "She was in Neverland for about twenty years- from what I heard- so the magic inside her would've been frozen in time and unable to do anything to her. The curse that she has on her works slowly, so when she came back from Neverland it must've worked on her but she just didn't notice. She was emotionally… unavailable for a while. But then the curse happened and she was sent her with everyone else, and there's no magic here so the curse wouldn't have worked. Now that magic is here again, the curse kick started itself. But it's going much faster because it's sustained itself for so long."

"You seem to know a lot about this…" Tamara stated. Neal shrugged and said, "My father's Rumpelstiltskin. I know a lot of things."

"Right… so how long does she have left?" Tamara asked as she watched Skylar walk out of Granny's with a coffee cup in her hands. Neal sighed and said, "I talked to her yesterday, and apparently my father told her she had about seven days left. Give or take a day."

"So she's got six days left now?"

"Yeah… she's in a lot of pain, so when she goes I'll think she'll be happy about it," Neal shrugged. Tamara gave him a look and said, "What do you mean?"

"She's Rae Hood. The name _itself_ has demons attached to it. She's probably wanted to get rid of her demons for a while, and now she can. I just think she's at peace with the thought of dying."

A few minutes later when Neal was in the bathroom, Tamara pulled out her phone and texted Greg, saying: _We have a problem. Rae Hood has got less than six days to live._

* * *

><p>Skylar walked into the diner with Emma a few hours later, and Emma accidentally bumped into Tamara. Skylar watched with a raised eyebrow as Emma picked up a piece of paper after apologizing. Her eyes slightly widened as she saw a name on the list. Precisely her's.<p>

_Skylar…Rae Hood_

Tamara took the piece of paper from Emma, and as they stood up Emma asked, "How are you doing, in Storybrooke, I mean… it's a lot to take in."

"Understatement," Tamara said as Skylar quickly moved around them as she headed towards Ruby, who was at the counters again as she placed an order. Just then Skylar felt a searing pain in her head. Emma noticed Skylar's sudden (and very noticeable) wince as she was talking, and said, "Skylar, are you okay?"

Skylar looked at Emma, and both Emma and Tamara's eyes widened as they looked at Skylar. Her eyes were a dark red. Not as bright as they were when she was trying to stab herself, but still red.

Skylar sighed and said, "My eyes are red, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a nod. Skylar sighed and slid on some sunglasses as she passed by both women. Emma followed Skylar, saying, "Skylar! Sky! Rae!"

Said girl turned around and looked at Emma with the dark shades covering her eyes as she said, "What, Emma? You can't do anything. You can't stop this. No one can."

"Maybe _he _can," Emma protested. Tamara was watching them from behind a building as Skylar said, "He can't fix everything-" Emma cut her off, saying, "-He fixed you when you claimed you couldn't love again."

"That's different. That's emotions not physical things."

"But for you, emotions are harder to get through to," Emma stated. Skylar sighed and said, "Gold said that when my eyes turned red that I was in serious amounts of pain."

"Your eyes flashed red this morning when you were walking down the stairs, but I thought I was hallucinating or just imagining it," Emma said. Skylar shrugged and said, "Do you know how hard it is to move now? I get searing pains whenever I breathe. I can barely move my arms without wanting to scream, and it's getting hard to walk. Henry almost cried this morning because I had to pull out of a hug he was giving me so I could sit down and not move for five minutes. My nightmares are still there. I can't get peace anywhere anymore. Nothing's going to help, Emma."

"Skylar, you can't give up. You have to keep fighting-" Skylar cut her off by shaking her head, and saying, "-I'm _tired_ of fighting, Emma! I just want to be happy and not have to deal with all these problems! The only time I was_ ever_ like that was when I was in Neverland. That was over forty years ago! I'm tired. I don't want to do it anymore."

Skylar then turned around and walked away from Emma with her hands in her pockets as Tamara started walking back to the inn with a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>"-I'm trying to tell you, Tamara was the "she" August was trying to warn us about-" Emma was cut off by Snow saying, "Emma! Shh!"<p>

This all happened just as Skylar walked inside the apartment. Emma was following Mary Margaret around as she was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Don't "Emma" me!" Emma said as Skylar stood, watching the mother and daughter. Snow looked up the stairs, saying, "Henry is upstairs! Look, I know this has been hard for you-" Emma cut Snow off, saying, "-No! This isn't about me. This about August. He died trying to warn us about someone- a woman- "she". Tamara has a list of people who live here, and what their fairytale names are," Snow looked slightly concerned, "Doesn't that worry you?"

"There could be a million explanations for what you saw," Snow said quietly. Emma gave her a look and said, "But we know nothing about her, and she lied to me when she said I could trust her. She lied."

"But your superpower has known to be unreliable, Emma. Especially when you're emotional," Snow said as she rubbed Emma's arm. She then moved towards the door as Emma said, "For the last time, I don't have _feelings _for Neal. That was over a decade ago. I'm over it."

"I haven't seen Peter in over thirty years," Skylar pointed out. Snow nodded and said, "Skylar's right. There still might be something there and you just don't realize it. And you might have gotten over him, but if you tell Henry that his Dad's fiancée might be up to something, then there's a chance that Henry could think his parents could get back together. So keep it to yourself. Please-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-At least until you know something more."

As soon as Snow shut the door behind her, Skylar and Emma both jumped when they heard Henry say, "So… we're back in business? I heard everything."

Skylar looked at him with wide eyes as Emma said, "I-I thought you were in the shower."

"Exactly- I've learned some things from Sky," Henry grinned, "_Operation: Cobra_'s back on! We're investigating Tamara, right?"

Emma then simply said, "Get your coat."

Henry turned towards Skylar and said, "Sky, you want to come with us?"

"I-I'm gonna stay here. I want to be alone for a little bit," Skylar said to Henry with a smile as he pulled on his coat. Henry moved towards her and then paused and moved away. Skylar gave him a look and held out her arms, saying, "Come here."

Henry smiled and hugged her. Skylar smiled and hugged him back, the only thing showing that she was in pain was the glow of her red eyes. Emma sighed sadly as she looked at the teenager's eyes, and when Henry pulled away from her, Skylar kissed him on the head and said, "Have fun. I'll be here when you two get back. Alright?'

"Alright."

Henry and Emma headed towards the door and Henry yelled, "Love you, Sky!"

"Love you too, Henry." Skylar said softly as the door shut behind them. Skylar sighed, and headed up the stairs quickly, trying to get the pain in her legs over and done with. As soon as she was upstairs, she headed for her room and got dressed in something comfortable. She then sat down on her window seat with her arms around her legs as she looked at the silver bracelet on her wrist, making the black veins in her arms more noticeable. She didn't care though, and leaned her head back, looking out the window.

* * *

><p><em>Rae stood next to Snow in a village as they were buying supplies. Regina's guards were everywhere. Rae had on the complete opposite of what she normally wore; a white cloak with no mask, her eyes covered by the top of the hood, and only one sword on her waist as her bow was on her back. She had flipped her swords around so the "RH" on the hilt wouldn't be seen.<em>

_Snow just had on a large black cloak that covered her face as she stood close to Rae._

_They were in the middle of buying some apples (for Snow, since Rae couldn't eat them) when they heard a girl talking (very loudly) to two guards as they were pulling her towards the execution stage where Rae once was… until Peter saved her._

_As they got onto the stage when Snow noticed the guards and the girl. Rae internally sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be good when she knew Snow heard one of the guards say, "I'm not liking her any better."_

"_Let's cut off her head," The other said. Rae held Snow back with the shake of her head, and Snow said, "Rae, she'll get killed."_

"_Staying out of sight means not interfering in the guards' affairs-" Snow cut Rae off, saying, "Please, Rae. Just this once."_

_Rae sighed and said, "You said that the last time."_

"_Innocent people don't deserve to die-" Rae cut her off by grabbing her bow and one of her arrows, and shooting it towards the guard that was holding an axe. Rae looked at Snow and said, "One last time my ass."_

_Snow smiled at her, and she moved towards the guards as Rae quickly tied on a mask. As she ran up there, Snow was about to be stabbed until Rae pulled out her sword and blocked the man's blow. The man's eyes widened once he saw her eyes and said, "Rae Hood… in the flesh."_

"_The one and only," Rae said as two more guards came. They focused on Rae as Snow got one. Since the guards knew that Rae was there, they knew she was the bigger threat._

_Rae quickly knocked one guard back with her foot as she dodged another's sword. She then felt something slice her side, and turned around just in time for a guard to come running at her. She let the sword impale him, and she pulled it out as she looked back at the two other guards. She picked up the dead guard's sword and twirled both swords around in her hands as she moved towards them._

_They quickly attacked at the same time, but Rae didn't mind as she ducked under them and slashed at their shins. They fell to their knees and she stood up, rolling the swords around her hands once. She was about to stab them until one guard said, "No wonder your brother didn't want you. You're a monster."_

_Snow saw what was about to happen, and she yelled, "RAE!"_

_She was too late as Rae quickly cut the man's head clean off his neck. Rae looked at the other guard and said, "I'd run before I skin you."_

_Even on injured legs, the man stood up and ran. Not sparing a glance at the head on the ground. Snow then quickly took off her hood and Rae gave her a look, saying, "Now you've blown your cover."_

"_Might as well blow mine, I mean it was obvious who you were," Snow snapped back. Rae rolled her eyes at Snow and then glanced over at the brunette on the ground who had an injured leg, saying, "She's your responsibility for her. I'm not dealing with her. You wanted her. You got her."_

_Snow sighed as Rae walked through crowd, quickly throwing the guard's sword into the ground as she resheathed her other one._

* * *

><p>"I can't take this anymore. I have to check on her," Peter said as he paced in front of Felix. They were sitting around a fire as all the other Lost Boys went to go hunting. Peter hadn't slept in a couple days, he was so worried about Rae.<p>

Felix sighed and said, "Do what you have to do. But remember-" Peter cut him off, saying, "-I just have to know if she's okay. You didn't see what I did."

"You never told me what you saw," Felix stated. Peter sighed and said, "Rae's… Rae is dying."

"What!?"

"She's been cursed somehow. That's why I need her here as fast as possible. I saw her talking with herself. But it wasn't… herself. It was a darker version of her. I won't ever be able to forget that…" Peter said sadly. He looked up at Felix and said, "Wake me up when the food is ready. Tell the boys what I'm doing. I promise I'll be quick. I just need to-" Felix cut him off, saying, "-checkup on her?"

Peter nodded and Felix said, "Alright."

Peter walked into the treehouse and up the stairs. He made it to the balcony where he and Rae used to spend a lot of time, and he leaned on the railing before he cast the spell on himself.

But he didn't expect to be washed into one of Rae's nightmares.

Peter appeared next to Rae in what appeared to be a forest. She was barefoot and ran straight past him. He immediately followed her and noticed she looked to be wearing practically nothing. She was in a small shirt and barely anything was covering her butt (tank top and shorts).

When she suddenly stopped, she turned around saw him. But she barely shared him a glance as her eyes teared up at something that was behind her. Peter turned around and saw what she was looking at. There was a giant black cloud of… something that was coming straight for them. And Peter had a feeling that Rae knew **exactly** what it was.

She started running again, and Peter kept up easily. She dodged under branches until the scenery changed and they were suddenly in a desert. Rae kept running though, so Peter did too.

But then she suddenly stopped running again, and Peter quickly wrapped his arms around her. The scenery changed again and they were falling. Rae buried her head in his chest as her fingers were gripping his shirt in a death grip, and Peter held onto her tightly as his arms were like steel around her. Then they suddenly stopped falling.

Rae immediately looked up and around them. Peter couldn't really move because her fingers were still tangled in his shirt and she was on top of him, making him unable to move. They were in this sort of field. No flowers, but just a field of grass and trees were surrounding them.

"Where the hell am I?" Rae asked as she still hadn't noticed Peter. He sighed and said, ""We", love."

Rae then looked down at the sound of his voice, and her eyes grew till they were the size of saucers. She shot up, and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"You've forgotten me already?" Peter asked as he stood up. Rae glared at him and said, "You're out of your mind to think that-" Her voice broke, "To think that I could keep out of my mind."

Peter quickly wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's alright, Rae. You'll be fine."

He was then quickly shoved away as she said, "How can you say that!? What the hell makes you think that I'll be fine!?"

"Because I know you," Peter stated as he stepped towards her. She shook her head and said, "Don't. I don't need to get hurt by my own mind anymore."

"I-I'm not a figment of your imagination, love," Rae gave Peter a look and he sighed, "What were your running from?"

"My inner demons," Rae said as she sat on the ground. Peter sat down next to her and said, "That was a very big cloud."

"I have a lot of demons."

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Instead of Rae fighting herself, friends, family, or her own mind, she was in Peter's arms as she listened to him talk about Neverland and all the Lost Boys. But then she started waking up. Her hands held onto Peter's arms tighter, and she said, "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either, but you're waking up," Peter said as Rae looked up at him with tears visible in her eyes. She buried her head in his neck as she slowly started fading away and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rae," Peter said as he placed a kiss on her nearly invisible forehead. Just as she was about to be awake she said, "I just realized something."

"And what is that?" Peter asked, desperately pleading her in his head to stay a little longer.

Rae smiled up at him and said, "You saved me again…"

Then she was gone, and Peter woke up, sitting on the ground on the balcony.

Skylar woke up like she always did when she slept on her window seat. She ended up having a crick in her neck, and she was really stiff. But as she stood up and stretched, she didn't even realize that part of the curse was gone on her arms. She only noticed as she was sliding a jacket on. It wasn't gone much- maybe a centimeter, if that much, but it was still gone.

She turned around and looked back at her room as she said, "Why do I have a feeling that the Peter I just saw wasn't a figment of my imagination?"

"Because he wasn't," The curse-Skylar said as she appeared on Skylar's bed. Skylar gave her a confused look, and the other Skylar smirked at her, saying, "Lover boy found a way inside your head. Don't know how, but he did."

Then she was gone, and Skylar sat down on her window sill with wide eyes.

She had just seen Peter, and had a good nap. Both in one.

* * *

><p>"… <em>People hunting for you. It's dangerous for you to be here. Why are you helping a perfect stranger?" That was what Rae heard as she walked out of the woods towards the small hut she and Snow had made as she carried a deer over her shoulder. She saw Snow glance over at her and said, "Well people won't find us if she has anything to do with it."<em>

_The girl that Snow had taken back with them looked over at her with wide eyes and said, "Rae Hood."_

_Before Rae could say anything, she winced as she felt a burn in her side. Snow looked at her and said, "Rae, what was that?"_

"_Nothing. I'll be fine," Rae snapped as she headed back into the woods. The girl, Wilma, looked at her, saying, "How do you know her?"_

"_She's the one who saved me. From the huntsman. I ran away from him and she took me in. She taught me everything I know," Snow said with a small smile, "I owe her my life. She's gotten hurt so many times over me. She almost died once. She's my best friend."_

_**Two Days later**_

"_Wilma" woke up to the sound of arguing. She sat up quietly as she heard Snow say, "Rae, you can't just leave!"_

"_I can, and I will," Rae said as she slid a small bag over her shoulders before she slid on her cloak. Wilma watched the two in shock as Snow said, "Why!? You've been fine-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-Yes, and I can't take it anymore, Snow."_

"_Can't take what?"_

"_The kindness, the goodness, the… good in you; it's not what I do. I've always been the bad guy," Rae stated. Snow looked at her sadly and said, "Well you don't have to be-" Rae cut her off by shoving a paper at her and saying, "Tell that to them."_

_Wilma couldn't see the paper, but Snow was looking down at it in shock as she read, __**"RAE HOOD WANTED FOR MURDER AND THEFT." **__Then in smaller print it read, __**"Rae Hood did it again. Yet this time it was two of the Queen's guards. She even sliced off one of their heads. She needs to be stopped. Wanted Dead or Alive."**_

_Snow gulped and said, "They never add anything at the bottom…"_

_Rae nodded and said, "Well I've been wanted for over twenty years. They want me found more than they want you. It's safer if we split up."_

"_But Rae-" Rae cut Snow off, saying, "-Snow. I'll be fine, and so will you. Remember everything I taught you, and you'll survive. I'll come meet you every now and then. Good luck."_

_Rae then headed into the woods as she pulled her cloak over her head._

* * *

><p>Skylar hopped out of the back of David's truck as Leroy, Snow, and David got out of the front. They were at the bean field, checking on the beans as it was supposed to be harvest day.<p>

Everyone was worried about Skylar because she was in a good mood. She had five days to live now, and people thought she would be moping. But no, she was grinning and walking around like it was the best day of her life. And to her it was. Because she saw Peter, and he cured her curse with only a kiss on the head. She was ecstatic. She knew that since the beans were ready she could get to Neverland and he would actually cure her.

"You know when we get back, Leroy, we're going to need your help restoring the palace," David stated as Skylar walked beside him with her hands in her pockets.

"It's in pretty bad shape," Snow stated as she watched Skylar carefully. Leroy looked between Snow and Skylar, and asked, "Cosmetic, or total teardown?"

"Burn down," Skylar answered. They then walked through the shield, but Skylar felt her heart stop as she looked at the fields. They were completely empty. Nothing was on them.

Skylar couldn't breathe as David said, "No…"

"What happened here?" Snow asked. Skylar snapped and said, "The beans-they're gone."

She and David then started running down to them, looking for any sign of life. David noticed Skylar's panicked state grow as she was holding tears back. Snow noticed too, and immediately ran over to her. She grabbed Skylar right as she fell, but noticed something red under Skylar's tights as the girl was on her hands and knees, throwing up black blood again.

Snow looked down and saw it, yelling, "DAVID!"

Said man ran over, and bent down as Leroy got over there. Once Skylar looked up at them her eyes were a dark red and she said, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No, we're going to fix this," Snow said as she looked at Skylar. She looked at David and said, "Right?"

"Right," David agreed firmly. Leroy nodded in agreement and Skylar said, "Good. You've got five days. Because after that-" Snow cut her off by helping her to her feet and saying, "-You're going to live. You are my best friend! I'm not losing you!"

She then pulled the girl in for a hug, and reluctantly Skylar wrapped her arms around Snow. David and Leroy watched the two, and Leroy said to David, "How are we going to fix her?"

"I have no idea," David answered.

* * *

><p>"So little bitty Owen does grown up magic on his own now?" Regina asked as she took off her gloves. Greg walked towards her, saying, "It's not magic. Actually this is something much better. It's science," Regina tried pulling the cuff off again, "You can stop doing that. It's not gonna work. You might be able to get rid of the leather, but inside are the toughest machinery and metals known to man. And right now they're counteracting every magic bone in your body."<p>

Regina looked at her hands in shock as Tamara pulled a list out of her pocket and said, "Which one was she?"

"Uh, she was t-the Queen- the Evil Queen," Greg told her. Regina smirked at him and said, "Yes. I was the Queen."

Tamara put the list up as Greg said, "But now? Here? You're nothing."

"And what are you?" Regina said to him with a glare. Greg simply shrugged and said, "I'm just a man. A man on a mission."

"All this just to try and find your father? I already told you, I don't know where he is-" Greg cut her off, saying, "-Yes, you do. But that's not my mission."

"Then what is?"

Greg simply smirked at her and said, "I'm not telling you."

Tamara then pulled a bag out of her pocket, and Greg said, "Bag her."

Regina's head was then covered by a black bag, and the last thing she heard was, "How many days does Rae have left?"

"Neal said six yesterday. So we've got five left."

"Good. We need to get her while she's weak. It's the only way we'll be able to get her."

Then black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off: I am so sorry that I switched around a lot in this chapter. I didn't expect there to be so much past, then present, then Peter's POV, then Regina's POV and ugh. I'm sorry.<br>**

**Secondly, most of my comments were mainly guests... so I could only talk to the two of you who signed in. I love all my reviewers, but I like answering you guys' questions when you have one.**

**Thirdly, once again, the Season Three trailer is up, and when I put the first chapter of Season Three up I have some news at the bottom that you all will want to read. Just a heads up.**

**By the way, the song at the beginning of the chapter is actually very in tune with this chapter- well the Rae and Peter part anyways. **

**P.S. ****Now ONLY two chapters left till season three :D  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	44. Second Star on the Right

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>If you become a nobody<em>  
><em> Blind, to your family<em>  
><em> Who would you be?<em>  
><em> And life has gone into reverse<em>  
><em> Re-living every hurt<em>  
><em> Along the way<em>

_ Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near_

_ I searched my world but I can't find you_  
><em> You're standing there but I can't touch you<em>  
><em> Try to talk but the words are just not there<em>  
><em> I can feel a sense of danger<em>  
><em> You stare at me like I'm a stranger<em>  
><em> Paralyzed and you don't seem to care<em>  
><em> The demons in my dreams<em>

**- **Brian McFadden, Demons

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44- Second Star on the Right<strong>

Skylar pulled her bow string back as she walked in front of Emma, David, Snow, and Henry towards Regina's office. Since she couldn't be affected by magic it was obvious why she would go ahead of them all.

She stayed in front of them as she tried opening the door to Regina's office, and it was unlocked. Skylar gave David a confused look, but then she rearmed herself as she opened the door quickly and walked in. Emma and David checked around the room as Skylar sighed and slid her bow back in her quiver. Emma then turned around towards the door and said, "It's okay! She's not here!"

Henry and Snow then walked into the office. Henry quickly went and stood by Skylar as he said, "W-When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her… are you?"

"No," Skylar said as she smiled down at Henry. Emma then immediately said, "We just want the beans she stole from us."

Skylar rolled her eyes, and looked over at a small containment unit that held a stalk of beans. Or_ used_ to hold a stalk of beans, as Skylar noticed there weren't any more on there.

"I don't get it. Why would Regina leave her door unlocked?" Snow asked.

"Especially when she's keeping the beans here," David said as he went and stood by Skylar, noticing what she and Henry were looking at. Snow then walked over to them also, as Skylar said, "Well if she _did_ or _didn't_ have them, no matter what- they're gone."

"Something's not right. Regina would never leave evidence like this behind," Emma stated. Skylar looked over at her and said, "I have to agree with Blondie."

"Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke?" David asked. Skylar gave him a look as Emma said what she was thinking, "And without Henry? I don't think so."

"What if something bad happened to her?" Henry asked. Skylar put her hands on the boy's shoulders and said, "Well if something bad did happen to her we'll get her back. She'll be okay."

Henry simply grabbed her hand and held onto it.

Emma was looking at the alarm system as she said, "The security system says that the last time someone was in the office was around six this morning… they used an override code to get in."

"Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?" David asked as he moved to stand in front of Emma in the center of the room. Skylar then squeezed Henry's hand as she said, "_She_ wouldn't."

"You think someone else broke in and took the beans?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged and said, "Well we haven't found Regina anywhere, and we haven't heard from her."

"So something bad did happen to her," Henry stated. Skylar immediately wrapped an arm over his shoulders as Emma said, "We're going to find her, Henry. I promise."

"There's only one person who could overpower Regina," Snow stated. David nodded and said, "Gold."

"He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend," Skylar stated. Emma then looked down as she said, "No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara."

"Haven't you already gone down that road?" Snow asked.

"Maybe not far enough."

"Or maybe it's time to let it go…" Snow said. Skylar sighed and (even though she hated it) said, "Well.. I mean August was attacked the _day _Tamara came to town…"

Emma nodded and said, "I don't really think that's a coincidence."

"But what if you two are wrong? If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything because of a hunch-" Skylar cut David off, saying, "-That's why we're not going to just drop everything. You, me, and Snow will go to Gold. I'm sure he has _something_ that can help locate Regina. Emma can…" Skylar paused there, and Emma said, "I'm going back to Tamara's room."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Snow, and David walked into Gold's shop and after a second of him not coming out of the back room, Skylar sighed and said, "I'm not waiting any longer."<p>

She walked through to the back as Snow and David followed her- after sharing a look. As soon as Skylar got in the room, she notice Lacey was sitting on top of the table drinking (again) as Gold was walking around her. As he turned and saw her Skylar said, "Sorry to interrupt you party-" Gold cut her off, saying, "-I certainly don't remember inviting you three. We're closed."

"Not to us. Regina's missing and we think she may be in danger," Snow stated as she stood slightly behind Skylar. Gold smirked and said, "Just the way I like her. Now if you'll excuse me-" David cut him off, saying, "-Uh, I don't think so. Whatever your feelings are about Regina, you still owe me a favor-" Skylar cut in, saying, "-And me, so I'd get to it. I'm not in a great mood at the moment."

Lacey looked at Skylar with raised eyebrows and then looked back at Gold. He looked back at her and said, "Lacey, if you'd excuse us I have some business to attend to."

Gold held out his hand and she gave him a look as she said, "Make it quick."

Gold nodded and she took his hand, hopping down from the table. Gold then handed Lacey her drink and she walked out of the room, stumbling slightly. Skylar simply ignored her and looked at Gold as he said, "I'm sure I can whip up something to find Regina. But tell me… why do the Charming's and Rae Hood want to help the Queen?"

"Because I owe her after what I did to Cora," Snow stated. Gold chuckled and said, "Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience… but what about you, Rae? I doubt you want to spend one of your last days trying to find Regina."

Skylar simply narrowed her eyes at him and said (practically growled), "None of your business."

David and Snow shared a look and then looked back at Gold as he said, "Someone's not in a good mood-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-I told you I wasn't. Now get on with it."

Gold then set a black box down and opened it up as Snow said, "What is that?"

"Well this is one of Regina's tears," Gold stated. Skylar's eyebrow rose and Snow said, "Why do you have one of Regina's tears?"

"Because I do," Gold stated with a smirk. Skylar rolled her eyes, but Gold walked towards them, holding a bottle with the tear, saying, "This spell, however, requires two tears."

"You want one from me?" Snow asked. Gold simply said, "Well just think of a dark moment, dearie. Something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few."

Snow worked herself up to cry very quickly as a tear dropped into the bottle. Gold nodded and swished the water around a little bit as he walked back over to the table. He put a top on it as he said, "Now, when you put this into your eye, you will be connected to Regina. Whatever she sees, you'll see; whatever she feels, you feel."

Snow nodded and Skylar said, "How long does the spell last?"

"Long enough to lead you to her. And with that, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain," Gold stated. Snow nodded as Skylar headed out. David followed them, saying, "Always a pleasure."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this, you know? You've been through enough already," David stated. He, Snow, and Skylar were sitting around the table at the apartment as Skylar drank coffee and David looked at the bottle with the tears inside. Skylar was pretty bored as the two were still arguing over whether Snow would do it or not, and she was almost ready to knock David out and put the tears in Snow's eye herself.<p>

"That's why I do have to do it. My heart is dark because of what I did to Regina. If I could help find her, if I could help save her… maybe it'll let some of the light back in," Snow said as she looked at David. Skylar shrugged and said, "Having a dark heart isn't _that_ bad."

Both people shot her a glare and said, "You don't have a dark heart."

"Yeah, I do. You people just deny it," Skylar muttered as she drank more of her coffee. After a second, David stood up and undid the bottle of the spell. He then leaned over Snow and dropped it into her left eye. Skylar sat back and tapped her fingers on the table as she waited. After a second, David look at Snow, silently asking her if it was working. Snow shook her head.

David sighed and then Snow shot forwards like she was in pain. Then she leaned backwards and starting screaming. Skylar and David both shot up and neither knew what to do as the woman looked like she was having a seizure. Then she fell unconscious.

After about twenty minutes, David was rubbing Snow's face as Skylar sat in his seat with her head on her hand, watching the woman who was unconscious. Then, slowly but surely, the black-haired woman opened her eyes.

"Mary Margaret?" David asked as he held her face in his hands. Snow grabbed his hands as she gasped, and after she realized where she was she said, "It was awful. The worst pain I've ever felt. Wherever Regina is, she's powerless. She can't fight back."

"Could you see where she was? Could you see who was keeping her there?" Skylar asked as David got down on one knee next to Snow. Snow's breathing increased as she said, "I just remember pain, and screaming…"

"Okay, just concentrate," David said. Skylar nodded and said, "The smallest detail could lead us to her, Snow."

"Ugh, I don't know… my hands were tied down and my legs, and it was cold. And it smelled weird… like… sardines- I don't know! I wish I could remember more!" Snow said, and David moved forwards to comfort her.

After about five minutes, Skylar stood up and moved to the other room to call Emma. After a quick explanation, Emma said, "So she didn't see anything?"

"Not much. She could sense Regina was in pain; it was cold, she was strapped down, and she said she could… smell sardines… maybe that could mean Regina's at the pier or something because of the fish? I don't know, it was just a theory-" Skylar was cut off by Emma saying, "-A really good theory. Get down to the docks right now."

Emma then hung up, and Skylar looked down at her phone with a confused face, shrugged, and turned towards the married couple that was looking at her.

Skylar then smirked and said, "We're going to the docks."

* * *

><p>Skylar was in front of Snow, and next to David as her bow was out and armed with the string was pulled back. Then she heard glass break and she looked at Snow, who had accidentally hit something and whispered, "Don't do that!"<p>

"I'm sorry!" Snow whispered back. Skylar turned around and as they made it to an area where pipes intersected when they heard another noise. Skylar and David both moved quickly, and David was pointing his gun as Skylar was pointing her arrow… at Emma.

All three people sighed and relaxed their weapons as Emma said, "What the hell, guys?"

"Here," David handed Emma a walkie-talkie, "So that doesn't happen again."

"Skylar," Said girl looked up at Emma, "You, Mary Margaret, and David search the basement. We'll take the main floor. Regina's got to be here somewhere."

* * *

><p>Skylar, David, and Snow were looking in rooms and were looking around quickly when Skylar's head shot up, hearing a very loud scream. She immediately ran down hallways, following the sounds of screaming. She heard a voice say, "You feel that? Huh!? That's the end of you!"<p>

She heard groans again, and just as she made it to a door, she heard, "Now you're never gonna hurt anyone ever again-" Skylar cut the man off by shooting one of her arrows into his shoulder just as David came in and shot the machine that he was using on Regina. Skylar noticed the man was Greg Mendel. He held his arm in pain as he looked at Skylar with wide eyes. She was now holding another arrow at him, as she said, "Make another move and I'll let this go right into your head."

Greg gulped and as David ran for him, he ran, but Skylar couldn't do anything as she got another flash of pain, dropping her bow. She noticed Greg see her, but couldn't do anything as she gripped her left knee in pain as she fell to the ground.

Snow was standing beside Regina's unconscious form, and yelled, "DAVID! We can't leave her! She'll die if we don't get her help."

Skylar stood up shakily as she grabbed her bow and arrow off the ground. She looked at the two that were untying Regina, and said, "I'm gonna go find Emma and Neal."

David nodded, knowing Skylar could handle herself, and watched Skylar run from the room and head down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Skylar stopped running so she could listen, when she heard a loud yell from her left. She then ran down that hallway, and saw Emma literally body slam Tamara into the floor. She couldn't help but let a snicker out as Emma ran over and grabbed her gun, holding it on Tamara as she said, "It's over."<p>

"No, it's not," Tamara said, and pulled something from her pocket. Skylar noticed the bean, and so did Emma as she immediately shot up and grabbed a pole as a portal was made under her. Neal was crawling away from the giant green vortex as Emma saw Skylar. And even though Emma was about to fall into a portal, she yelled, "RAE!"

Something clicked in Skylar, and in less than two seconds Skylar grabbed a bow from her quiver, armed her bow, pulled the string back, and shot it at the woman, successfully hitting her in the side. Skylar smirked, but then saw the floorboards under Emma and Neal fall. She tossed her bow back and dove forwards, grabbing Emma's hand as it slipped from the board that was holding bother her and Neal up. Skylar held onto some pipe as Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

Skylar was in serious pain at the moment. She was holding onto a pipe as her (already dying) body was holding onto two bodies from a green vortex that seemed persistent to get one of them to go through it. Skylar couldn't help but think of Neverland, and how much she would love to jump in that portal- then the pain brought her back to reality.

Neal saw Skylar struggling to hold onto the pipe as her eyes flashed bright red, then dark red- back and forth. He looked at Emma and said, "Emma, you have to let me go! Skylar's not going to be able to hold the both of us!"

Emma glanced up at the said girl to see black blood actually coming out of her nose, and tears in her eyes as she struggled to hold both of them up.

"SKY!" Emma yelled, and the girl's eyes shot to her's. Skylar looked at them and said, "I'm not letting go, so don't even think about it!"

"You have to let me go!" Neal said. Skylar simply went back to holding on as her eyes continued flashing between various shades of red. Emma was looking at Neal as she said, "Neal, you're shot! If you go through that portal, you'll die no matter what world you land in!"

"No, but… Emma, Skylar- Henry needs you two. He can't lose all three of us. Don't make him grow up like we did," Neal said. Skylar's eyes flashed a very bright red as she yelled, _**"THEN DON'T FUCKING LET GO!"**_

Skylar's ears then started to ring as she felt something coming from her ears. She felt herself get very dizzy, and her grip on the pole lessened as her eyes started fluttering shut. She gripped onto Emma's hand harder as she fought to stay awake.

Skylar then couldn't hold on any longer as she saw black.

Emma felt Skylar's grip on her hand harden just as Neal fell through the portal.

"NO!" Emma screamed. The portal then disappeared, and Emma felt Skylar's grip completely disappear as she heard a loud thud. Emma quickly grabbed onto a piece of wood as tears stung her eyes. She quickly pulled herself up from the hanging piece of wood, and saw Skylar unconscious with blood coming out of her ears and nose. She quickly pulled out her phone and called 911 as she brushed the hair out of Skylar's face, saying, "Come on, Skylar. Wake up!"

Emma didn't get a sarcastic remark, a groan, or even a twitch. The only thing that happened was more black blood coming out of the unconscious girl.

That only caused Emma to panic more.

* * *

><p>Emma walked through the front door of the apartment with a shocked and dazed look on her face. David and Snow immediately saw her, and David said, "What happened?"<p>

They walked towards her, and David saw her face and said, "What is it?"

"Where's Neal and Skylar?" Snow asked. Emma looked between her parents as she said, "Neal's gone. Tamara killed him… Skylar, she…" Tears gathered in Emma's eyes as she said, "Skylar's in a coma. She tried keeping us up and she didn't have the strength. She started bleeding, and she lost so much blood-" She finished by collapsing into sobs, and Snow and David caught her before she fell.

A few hours later, Emma sat on the stairs with David's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he said, "Emma… I'm so sorry."

"How… am I… gonna tell Henry?" Emma asked quietly. David didn't know what to say as Emma leaned against him, so he simply kissed her on the head.

* * *

><p>Tamara walked through the woods, a bandage wrapped tightly around her waist as she held the trigger in her hand. Greg was putting dirt back over his father's skeleton when she rounded the corner, and noticed that his jacket was ripped, had some red on the edges, and was padded.<p>

"I'm sorry about your father," Tamara told him, sadly. Greg nodded at her and said, "Me too."

Tamara held the trigger out to him, and he took it from her, saying, "Do the folks from the Home Office know anything about it?"

"Yeah, they did. And you're never gonna believe what it does."

After an explanation, Greg said, "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"They want us to move to the next phase," Tamara stated. Greg's eyes widened as he said, "Already?"

"Yeah. There's only one way to get what we all want," Tamara took the trigger from his hand, "We have to blow Storybrooke off the map."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly don't know what to say to that chapter. I'm just excited because the next chapter is the Season Two Finale. <strong>

**P.S. ****NOW ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT TILL SEASON THREE :D  
><strong>

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	45. Straight On 'Til Morning

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>A certain type of silence is filled my voice<em>  
><em> A scream beneath the water make no noise<em>  
><em> All my prayers gone quiet and never heard<em>  
><em> And I am lost again<em>

_ In the sea of lovers without ships_  
><em> A lovers without sign<em>  
><em> You're the only way out of it<em>  
><em> A sea of lovers losing time<em>  
><em> A lovers losing hope<em>  
><em> Will you let me follow you<em>  
><em> Wherever you go<em>  
><em> Bring me home<em>

- Christina Perri, Sea of Lovers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45- Straight on 'Til Morning<strong>

Emma, Snow, and David were conflicted. They all wanted to go see Skylar in the hospital, but they also wanted to stay far away from the hospital because they didn't want to see Skylar in that state. They all loved her in their own way, and she loved them back (though she wouldn't admit it no matter how much you try and pry it from her). They were worried about her.

David pulled up to the park in his truck with Emma and Snow getting out slowly as he headed up the steps. He saw Mr. Gold and said, "Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my son made it clear to stay away from him… so I'm spending time with my Grandson instead," Gold explained as he motioned to Henry. Snow looked over at Emma and said, "Emma, go ahead and talk to Henry. We'll handle this."

Emma nodded and headed over to Henry, letting them tell Gold about Neal. Emma knew she needed to go ahead and tell Henry about his Dad and the girl who was like his sister before anything else.

She walked over to him and Henry saw her, saying, "Hey, Mom!"

"Henry, hey!" Emma said to him, not smiling at all. Henry noticed the look on her face and said, "What's wrong?"

He looked around and said, "Where's Skylar?"

Emma gave him a small smile and said, "Come here, I have to tell you something."

She sat him down on the bench and said, "Before I tell you about Skylar, I need to tell you something else," Henry nodded, "Tamara shot your Dad," Henry's eyes widened, "Then she started a portal with a magic bean, and we were sucked into it. But before we were able to get that far from the portal, Skylar grabbed me, and I grabbed Neal. Your Dad let go of me so Skylar would be able to get me out of the portal, and so you wouldn't lose all three of us."

Henry held back his tears as he said, "Where's Sky?"

"S-She doesn't have that much strength anymore because of the curse, and she was keeping herself, Neal, and me from going into the portal. She started bleeding from her nose and ears and was in serious pain. Right as the portal closed Skylar passed out. She was taken to the hospital, and… they're not sure if she's ever going wake up," Emma told him sadly. That was when Henry burst out in tears as he hugged Emma. She held him tightly to her as she said, "We'll go to the hospital right after this so you can see her, okay?"

Henry nodded and Emma kissed the top of his head, saying, "I'm so sorry, Henry."

* * *

><p>Emma, Snow, and David watched Henry as he slowly walked towards the ICU room that held Skylar. He slowly opened the curtain, and saw his best friend and sister, eyes shut, completely motionless as she had a tube down her throat that was pumping the black blood out of her stomach. In the hospital gown she was wearing, you could see the midnight black veins going up and down her arms clearly until it hit the restraints that were on her wrists (the hospital staff didn't know how Skylar would react to being in a hospital once she woke up).<p>

Henry walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly slipping his hand in her's. Emma sat down in a chair that was at the end of the bed as Snow sat down on the other side of Skylar's bed, and David stood behind her.

For a good twenty minutes, they sat there watching Skylar. But then her started hands started clenching and her breathing increased slightly, as did her heart rate. But once again, no one knew what was really going on inside Skylar's head.

_Skylar was in darkness._

_She looked around as she moved her hands along the walls, but then whipped her head around as she heard, "Rae!"_

_All the sudden, lights turned on and she was in the cave she and Robin lived in when they were kids. She bit her lip and turned around, hearing footsteps. She turned around to see Robin standing there. Skylar stepped back as he said, "Rae, what are you doing here?"_

"_You're not real," Skylar snapped. He then smirked and said, "Of course I'm not. I wouldn't be able to get into your head. I don't even know how that Peter of yours does it… how does he do it?"_

"_None of your business," Skylar suddenly heard. She turned and saw Peter standing right behind her. She smiled at the sight of him. Robin sighed and said, "Well this annoying. I can't torture you with him here."_

_Peter smirked and said, "That's the point."_

_Robin and the scenery changed, leaving Robin as the Enchanted Forest version of Rae, and they were in a white room. Then Skylar was chained down. She tugged her arms in the chains and said, "Damn it."_

_Peter glanced at her and then back at the duplicate Rae, who sighed and said, "You know, normally I would've stopped trying to torture you in your head by now and let you suffer with what you have, but Rae… you're so fun to torture. No wonder those bandits had so much fun."_

_Skylar flinched at the memory, and Peter said, "What are you talking about?"_

"_A group of bandits captured and almost killed your girlfriend," The duplicate said blandly. She then said, "But I think what I enjoyed most out of this whole experience is that you've had no hope since the beginning of the curse," The duplicate chuckled, "The hope that Peter will pop out of the middle of nowhere and save you again, is gone. He's popped into your head, but he hasn't killed the curse like you wanted. But my most favorite part is your hope that you'll survive this curse that is slowly killing you… is so gone that you've actually made peace with it. It's actually quite comical to me-" Skylar cut her off by saying, "-Because you're sick."_

_The duplicate rolled her eyes and said, "I'm a curse. Of course I'm sick."_

"_Smartass," Skylar glared and muttered, "This is my brain. I control it. Come on, Rae."_

"_Oh, really?" The duplicate smirked and Peter caught Rae right as she spit blood out of her mouth. The duplicate grinned and said, "Told you."_

"_You're a bitch," Skylar practically growled at her. The duplicate smirked and said, "Of course I am. I'm you."_

"_I may be a bitch," Skylar pointed at herself and then to the duplicate, saying, "But I am __**nothing **__like you."_

"_Maybe not now, but you used to be. I'm your Enchanted Forest-self."_

"_Please, I was never like you," Skylar said as she slowly stood up. The duplicate rolled her eyes and said, "Oh really? You didn't becoming an emotionless killing monster did not happen once you were taken from lover boy over there?" She chuckled, "Right."_

"_I was not-" Skylar was cut off by the duplicate saying, "-Yeah, right. You killed people and you enjoyed it. Don't lie. But don't worry. Peter here can't judge. He's done the same."_

_Skylar already knew about Peter's past, so she wasn't shocked, and Peter wasn't shocked about the revelation of Skylar's past either. He knew that Rae wasn't emotionally ready to be alone yet when she was taken away. He knew that to keep herself mentally stable she would try and block out all human contact, block her emotions, and get what she needed to survive. If that meant she had to kill people, she'd kill people._

"_But Rae, being in your head and seeing everything you've done… I have to agree with that guard.__You're a monster."_

_The scenery then changed again, and Skylar and Peter were now surrounded in a field with a couple hundred men. And Skylar had, at one point, pissed off every single one of them. Weapons appeared in Skylar's hands as the bandits started running towards them. Skylar pushed Peter behind her and said, "Stay there."_

"_Rae-" Skylar cut him off by throwing the two swords in the closest men, putting her head in her hands and screamed._

Skylar's eyes shot open, a bright red coming from them as her wrists were restrained so she couldn't move upwards. Her breathing increased so much that Dr. Whale and nurses ran in before David, Snow, Emma, or Henry could go and get a doctor.

After Skylar calmed down, Whale took the tube from her throat, and she was able to talk after she coughed a lot. Snow helped her drink some water as David and Henry undid the restraints on her wrists. The nurses did a couple vital checks, and then left.

Skylar scooted up, so she was sitting up, and she patted the bed next to her. Henry slid on top of the covers as he laid his head on her shoulder as Skylar sighed and said, "Did Tamara and Greg get away?"

"Yes," David answered. Skylar groaned and said, "Seriously? …Well they're injured at least."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. Skylar looked at Snow and David, saying, "You didn't tell her that I shot Greg in the shoulder with an arrow?"

"No…" They both answered. Skylar sighed again and looked at Emma, saying, "I shot Greg in the shoulder, and then I shot Tamara in the side when you yelled at me to do something… so they're both injured."

"Well that gives me some satisfaction," Emma muttered. Whale then came in the room, and said, "Well… normally I would tell you that you need to stay, but I know about your "condition" and I know you. You're not going to want to stay here for your last three days, so I'm letting you go-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-It was either you let me go willingly, or I sneak out. You chose the correct option, Whale."

The doctor rolled his eyes and said, "I need someone to sign her discharge papers as she gets ready to leave."

Everyone quickly left the room as Skylar went into the bathroom to get dressed in the clothes she had on before. But as she flipped her hair over her shoulders and ruffled her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like the living dead. Her face was so pale it was almost translucent, the bags under her eyes were such a dark purple they looked almost black, her eyes were a deep brown, like always, yet she saw a hint of pain in them that always seemed to be there now. Her hair was the only thing that seemed to be cooperating with her.

Skylar sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She smiled, seeing Henry sitting on the bed, and said, "Hey, kiddo."

"Here," Henry said, holding a box out to her. Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows and opened the box, shocked to see a necklace that was in the shape of a heartbeat line on a heart monitor. She smiled and said, "Aww, Henry…"

"I wanted you to wear it. To let you know that no matter what that I love you, and you're my big sister- blood related or not," Henry stated. Skylar smiled and said, "I love you too, Henry, and you're my younger brother. You always have been since the day I first saw you."

Henry smiled at her and helped her put the necklace on.

* * *

><p>Emma, Snow, David, Skylar, and Henry walked up the stairs of the apartment. Skylar was being pulled by Henry as Emma, Snow, and David were behind her, making sure she didn't fall down the stairs.<p>

When they got up to the top, Skylar unlocked the door, and Henry ran in, letting go of Skylar's hand as he saw Regina. He ran over to her and hugged her as Skylar was going to go sit down on the stairs. She didn't make it though as they all almost fell from the earthquake that suddenly went through the apartment- or the town.

Once it was over, Skylar immediately sat down as Emma looked at Regina and said, "Regina, was that-" Emma was cut off by Regina saying, "-Yes. The diamond was activated."

"So we're all gonna die?" Henry asked. Everyone shared looks except Skylar as she rubbed her hands, looking down at her feet. She was back to thinking that she was going to die. But she was fine with it. She made peace with it, and was comfortable with it. She knew Emma and Regina would have their spats over Henry, but they would take care of him. She knew Snow and David would take good care of her weapons, and let Robin know what happened to her. She was **finally** at peace with it.

"No, you were born here. So you'll live," Regina said to Henry sadly. Henry looked between his grandparents, moms, and Skylar as he said, "But… I'll be alone."

"I'm so sorry, Henry-" Regina was cut off by Emma saying, "-It's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let it. You did this now make it stop."

"I can't. There's no way-" Regina was cut off by Emma, again, who said, "-Well figure it out, it's your fault-" Skylar jumped in then, yelling, "SHUT UP. If this is anyone's fault its Snow and David's. They're the ones who wanted the beans to get back to the Enchanted Forest. Then they're decision to want to leave Regina behind is what forced her to get the trigger. But if you don't want to blame the real people who started this crap, then blame Greg and Tamara because they're the ones who are using the trigger now. But stop fucking fighting. No one needs to hear this right now. We need to think of something to do before **we all die**!"

Everyone looked at Skylar shocked, but snapped out of it as Henry said, "Sky's right. I already lost my Dad, I don't want to lose anyone else. We have to work together.

"From the mouths of babes. I'd say the lad has a point," They all suddenly heard. They looked over at and saw Hook walk through the front door, but before anyone could do anything, David punched Hook in the face.

"Ooh, that sounds like a broken nose," Skylar commented with a snicker. Ignoring her, David said, "That's for the last time we met."

"Bloody hell," Hook commented as David took out his gun, and said, "Tell us why you're here, or I'll use something _other_ than my fist."

"I think the threatening to kill me would be a bit redundant since we're all about to die anyway," Hook stated. Emma then immediately said, "No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Greg and Tamara to get your revenge."

"Well that was before they told me I had to _die_ to get it," Hook said. Emma looked at David and said, "We don't have time for this. We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here," That made Skylar look up, "Staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge," Hook chuckled, "It's my life," Hook finished. Skylar nodded and said, "I agree with Hook- can we stop the trigger and _then_ continue yelling at each other?"

"There **is** no stopping it. The best thing I can do is slow it down. But that will only delay the inevitable," Regina said. David then spoke up, saying, "Or give us the time we need."

"The time for what?" Snow asked.

"Steal back the beans. We can use them to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone," David stated. Skylar gave him a confused look and said, "How will we do that when the two halfwits who started the trigger are nowhere to be found?"

"I know where they are. I can help," Hook stated. Emma then immediately said, "Or help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"Oh he won't have to. I'll go with him and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face," David said. Skylar chuckled, and said, "A little hostile, aren't we, _Charming_?"

"Just being clear," David said with a small shrug towards her. Emma spoke up, saying, "I'll take Regina to go slow down the diamond and give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready as soon as we have those beans. Skylar, you go with Hook and David."

Skylar nodded and Snow said, "Maybe Skylar should come with us, I mean she just got out of the hospital-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Yeah, but I'm also the best archer, knife-thrower, and fighter here. No offense David."

"None taken," He said.

"She's right, it'll be best if she goes with them to make sure Greg and Tamara don't try and pull anything," Emma agreed. Skylar nodded and as everyone was getting ready, Skylar moved into the living room where she pulled up a floorboard. She then pulled a little sack out, opened it, and pulled out a round, cylinder object that was larger than a normal arrow head. Emma was watching her and asked, "What the hell is that?"

"A flash bomb," Skylar said as she put the floor board back in, "I take off a couple of my arrow heads and replace them with these, and Greg and Tamara will be blinded before they can move."

"Will it hurt them permanently?" Snow asked.

Skylar gave her a look over her shoulder and said, "Right now, I'm not very concerned about that."

* * *

><p>David, Hook, and Skylar were in David's truck as they stopped at the cannery. Hook nodded and said, "They're in there."<p>

"Let's go," David stated, and Skylar slid out of the truck, behind him. The earth then shook again, and Hook said, "Time's running out."

As David and Skylar followed him, Skylar said, "Oh is that what that means?"

They went into the cannery, and started walking through the pipes again with Skylar in the front. Hook was behind her and David was last. They had been walking for about thirty seconds-tops- until David said, "So tell me Hook, all this time if this has always been about revenge for you, why is it suddenly so important to you that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for: my family. Skylar's fighting so Henry won't be alone, but what are you fighting for?"

"Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you," Hook said as they continued walking.

After another minute, Skylar heard a door slam and stopped the two men behind her, saying, "Be quiet."

David pulled out a gun and went in front of her, and Skylar didn't object as she followed behind him. Hook followed the two as they hid behind a set of barrels, and the only thing you could hear was Skylar letting her bow string go as she let an arrow with a flash bomb hit the floor right in front of Greg Mendel. Both Hook, David, and Skylar knew to shut their as it went off, so they were fine. Greg, on the other hand, not so much.

As he was holding his eyes, David held his gun out to him and said, "The beans. Give them to me."

"You mean these?" Greg asked as he held the beans up from his pocket. Skylar couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as she saw that Greg's eyes were still blinking rapidly, and he was off balance. Then all the sudden there were shots fired. Skylar immediately ducked as David stumbled back from actually being shot at. Skylar wasn't fired at and it puzzled her.

Hook quickly tackled Greg as Skylar and David ran after Tamara.

They were running down the pipes again, but Skylar actually climbed a latter and ran on top of a pipe as she followed the woman. David saw her, but didn't comment as Tamara tripped and dropped her gun. She was immediately up as David held his gun out to her, but then he was tackled by Greg so Skylar let another arrow go into Tamara's shoulder. The woman yelled out in pain and Greg grabbed her and started running as Skylar's nose started bleeding again.

Skylar groaned and slid off the pipe as Hook came into view, and stopped David from running after them. David struggled in his hold and said, "What are you doing!? They've got the beans!"

"Not all of them! I snagged one," Hook stated as he showed the Prince the magic bean. Hook put it in a holder on his side as David said, "Where are the rest?"

"Who cares? All we need is one," Hook stated. David then remembered Skylar's curse and was about to run after them again until Hook stopped him again and said, "Hey! Live to fight another day, mate."

David ripped his arm from Hook's hold and said, "I am **not** your mate."

He then took the pouch that had the bean off of Hook, helped Skylar up from where she was sitting on the floor, and walked out of the cannery.

* * *

><p>David, Skylar, and Hook walked through the front door of Granny's as David said, "We have the bean!"<p>

Everyone smiled and stood up from their spots in the diner as Emma walked in, saying, "You did it?"

"Yeah," David answered. Emma noticed the blood on his shirt and said, "You okay?"

"It's grazed; it's fine," David said. Skylar went behind the counter and wiped all the black blood off her face. Ruby stopped her and helped her with a small smile. Once it was all gone, Ruby hugged her, saying, "I'm so sorry, Skylar."

"For what?" Skylar asked. Ruby just smiled at her sadly and said, "I noticed that David said he only had one bean."

"Yeah, well… there's got to be sacrifices to win a war," Skylar stated as she walked out from behind the counter as she heard Snow say, "… The Wraith."

"What?" Skylar asked. Henry saw her and ran to her side, hugging her tightly. Skylar smiled and hugged him back as Snow said, "We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work," Emma stated. Snow shrugged and said, "It could!"

"Yeah," David agreed. Emma shook her head and said, "It's too risky. No one will go along with it."

Archie then stepped forwards, saying, "Yes we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look... Snow White and the Prince, have always led us before, and we've always won. So… who's willing to let them lead us again?"

Archie held up his hand and so did everyone else. Skylar pushed Henry over to Emma as she sat down in a booth- the pain in her legs getting too intense.

"Thank you, Archie. This is what we should do," Snow said. David nodded and said, "And will do."

"I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but… give us this one. Let us do the right things if it's not too late," Snow said. Emma, hugging Henry, said, "I just don't want him to be alone… I don't want him to grow up the way I did."

Skylar sighed as she noticed the look on Snow and David's faces, saying, "Wow. You _really_ know how to stab your parents in the heart."

Before Emma could say anything to her, another earthquake went through the town. Everyone stumbled back, and after he gained his balance Henry ran to Skylar, and the teenager wrapped her arms around the eleven-year-old, trying to calm him down, knowing he was panicked.

"This plan could fail. We use that bean now and we can get away for sure we will survive," Emma stated. Snow shook her head and said, "But it's wrong. Emma, I killed her mother."

"You did that because you had too-" Snow cut Emma off, saying, "-I did it because it was easy. And it was a mistake. There were other paths; harder paths… and I wish I would've taken them. So please... Emma, honey. Let's take the hard path because if we don't, we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

"…Okay," Emma said after a second. Everyone smiled, and David threw her the pouch, but Hook caught it, saying, "You're all mad," He headed over to the corner of the room, "I can live with myself."

Emma and David followed him as Emma said, "Give it back."

"If she wants to die for us, I say let her," Hook stated. Emma looked at him in the eyes as she said, "You and I understand each other. Look out for yourself, and never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for me."

"Yeah. 'Til the day that it doesn't. We're doing this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So you can join us, and be a part of something... or you can do what you do best, and be alone," Emma stated, and held out her hand. Hook looked over everyone and he saw Skylar giving him a look that said, _"If you don't give her the bean, I will throw a knife in your head, and you will die no matter what."_

Hook gave Emma the pouch that held the bean.

Skylar and Henry immediately headed out of the diner with Snow and David following them. Skylar and Henry got into the back of David's truck, and soon Emma joined them. Then they were headed towards the mines where Regina and the trigger were.

* * *

><p>When Skylar, Henry, Snow, Emma, and David ran down the mines towards where Emma said Regina was, Skylar felt the wind being knocked out of her, and her strength returning. Then it hit her. The magic was being sucked out of the air, and since it was a magic curse, the curse was weakening. She felt slightly relieved for a second until they rounded a corner, and Regina saw them and said, "What are you doing here!?"<p>

"You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. And now we're gonna be heroes," Henry said as Skylar stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders. Regina shook her head and David said, "We're gonna open a portal and throw this thing into a void."

"No. You don't know that it'll work," Regina said. Snow shook her head and said, "We have to try."

Emma nodded and she grabbed the pouch as David pulled them to the side and said, "Everybody, step aside."

They moved over to where they were out of the way, but were confused when Emma turned around and said, "It's empty."

Realization hit Skylar, and she said, "Hook."

"…I can't contain this much longer," Regina said after a minute. Realization hit them all at the same time, and Henry wrapped his arms around Skylar tightly as Emma walked over to Snow and David, saying, "Mom. Dad."

They all did a group hug, and Skylar noticed Henry looking at Regina, and pushed him over to her slightly. He walked over to Regina and the woman told him, "I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all of this. I'm just not."

Henry nodded at her and hugged her as best he could. The sight made Skylar smile.

But then all the sudden Emma pulled away from her parents and said, "_You_ may not be strong enough… but maybe **we** are."

They looked over at the four people who were looking between them, and they all moved out of the way as Emma and Regina tried stopping the trigger.

After about a minute, there was a loud thud, and Regina, Emma, Skylar, Henry, Snow, and David all got knocked backwards from the force of the magic returning.

After a few minutes, David, Snow, Emma, and Regina woke up. David's first comment was, "We're alive!"

Snow and David hugged, and then went over and helped Emma up from where she was still on the ground. Regina stood up and grabbed the trigger from the ground. She then walked over to the three and Emma said, "We did it."

"Yes, we did," Regina said. David smiled and said, "I've got to hand it to Henry. He's right about a lot of things-" Snow cut him off, saying, "-And Skylar puts a lot of those into motion with her glare."

They all laughed, but then realized there was no sarcastic remark from Skylar, or a smiling Henry. They looked back to find that neither Skylar nor Henry were where they had fallen. They all walked around the corner as Emma said, "Henry? Skylar?"

David looked behind them to make sure they weren't there as Regina said, "Henry? Skylar?"

They all started to grow panicked as they repeated the names, running farther away from where they were before, and still not seeing any sign of either of the two. Emma then started running faster as she saw something on the ground. They all followed after her, and Snow said, "Emma, what is it!?"

Emma picked up Henry's ripped backpack that had black blood on it, and said, "They took them."

* * *

><p>"Relax, kids, we're not gonna hurt you," Tamara told Skylar and Henry as they walked down the pier. Skylar gave her a glare and said, "Yeah, you just tried to blow up Storybrooke."<p>

"True, but that was never the point," Tamara said. Greg nodded and said, "We came here to find magic, Henry. But we found something more important-" Skylar cut him off by saying, "What is it? Me doing this?"

She then tossed her head back into Tamara's face and kicked Greg in the stomach. She was then knocked to her knees as Tamara punched her in the gut. Skylar didn't care as that gave her an excuse to drop her hands to her feet and try getting her knife out of her boot.

Tamara, with her heavily bleeding nose, said to Greg, "We got one of them. Let's just go."

"But-" Tamara cut Greg off with a look. And as Skylar grabbed her knife from her boot and started cutting her hands loose, she heard, "HENRY! SKYLAR!"

Said girl then broke her binds, and even with her legs burning, head pounding, and stomach sore, she ran like she had never run in her life. But just as Tamara jumped, pulling Henry into the portal, Skylar threw her knife, and it nailed Greg in the leg. He yelled out in pain, but still jumped in after Tamara and Henry. Skylar made it there just in time for the portal to close. Emma, Regina, David, and Snow to made it there a few seconds after her.

"We have to follow them! There has to be a way!" Emma yelled as David held her back from doing… well Skylar didn't know what she would do, as the portal shut.

"We don't know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" Skylar told her as held a hand to the back of her head.

Skylar had woken up just when Greg and Tamara were pulling them out of the mines. Tamara had seen that Skylar's eyes were open, and quickly knocked her back out with a hit to the side of the head with a rock. She then woke up with Greg carrying her, and Henry wide awake and annoying the two kidnappers. She then made sure that they knew she was awake as she kicked Greg in the nuts. They made her walk after that.

"I don't care!" Emma yelled as Snow helped Skylar stand. Regina threw her hands in the air as she said, "Without it, there's no way to follow!"

"There has to be! We can't just let them take Henry!" Emma said desperately. Just then they all heard, "They've taken Henry?"

It was Gold and Belle. Snow helped Skylar sit down on top of a barrel as she said, "And almost got Skylar."

"Yeah, you're the Dark One. Do something," David said. Emma stepped forwards and said, "Help us."

"There's no way. I spent a lifetime, trying to cross world's to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal," Gold stated.

"So that's it? He's gone forever!?" Regina asked, distressed. Skylar shook her head, making herself dizzy, as she stood and said, "He's not gone. I refuse to believe that."

Snow caught her right before she fell and helped her back onto the barrel as everyone then saw her and crowded around her. Belle pushed through them, noticing something as she said, "What is that?"

Everyone looked over at what Belle was seeing, and Skylar smirked as Emma said, "Hook."

"Pirates are very unpredictable," Skylar commented.

Once Hook docked, they all rushed over to his ship. When they saw him getting off, Emma said to him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Skylar, let me look at you head. I know how to take care of that," Belle suddenly told Skylar. The said girl looked back at her, and said, "…Alright."

"I'm helping," Hook said, answering Emma's question. Belle smiled at Skylar and took her away from the group as they interrogated Hook. Belle quickly got Gold to make some bandages, a needle, and string appear for her, and she quickly got to work on the side of Skylar's head.

"Well you're too late," Emma told Hook. He smiled at her and said, "Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself?" Emma asked as Hook took the real pouch with the bean off his side. He then handed it to her and said, "Maybe I just needed help reminding that I could."

Emma looked up at him and opened the pouch. She then poured the magic bean out into her hand.

"Enough waiting around, let's go," Regina said. Hook was obviously confused as he said, "Go where? I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did," David said. Emma nodded and said, "We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal. They almost got Skylar until she got away from them… she wasn't able to get Henry in time though."

"Well I offer my ship and my services to help follow them," Hook stated. Regina sighed and said, "Well that's great, Hook. But how will we track them?"

Gold then spoke up, saying, "Leave that to me. I can get us where we need to go."

Hook was obviously glaring at Gold as Snow said, "Well then let's do it."

Just then Skylar walked over to them with Belle and said, "Let's get going. I got three days to save my little brother, and I'm going to put it to good use."

They all smiled at her and she got on the ship after Emma as Belle and Gold had a teary goodbye.

After a few minutes, Gold came on board and asked Hook, "Are you done trying to kill me?"

"I believe so," Hook answered. Gold smirked and said, "Excellent. Then you can live."

Skylar was sitting on the stairs when she suddenly stood up and said, "Wait," Everyone looked at her, "One, I'm not leaving with my bow and arrows," Snow held the said objects up, "And two, I don't want to know where we're going," Everyone gave her a confused look, "I want it to be a surprise. I mean… I'm gonna die there, so I want it to be an adventure. I'll be below deck. Tell me when we're about to leave."

Skylar then grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows from Snow's hand and did exactly as she said.

Gold then made a globe appear in front of everyone. He walked forwards and pricked his finger on the tip of it, and made a drop of his blood drip onto the white part of the globe. He stepped back and a land appeared on the globe.

Everyone was confused as to where that was except Hook and Gold.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" Regina asked. Emma looked between the two men, knowing that they knew where that was. Hook looked up and said, "Neverland."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. They didn't know how Skylar would react to being there, and it made them all very nervous.

* * *

><p>Skylar was back on the deck of the ship, and was holding onto a rope as she stood next to Regina. David was holding Mary Margaret in his arms and was holding onto a rope as he said, "So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?"<p>

"They are merely pawns; manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for," Gold said over the wind. Skylar then couldn't resist as she said, "Yeah, I kinda figured they were idiots."

No one couldn't resist chuckling at the comment, but it stopped when Emma asked, "And who's that?"

"Someone we all should fear," Gold said again.

As they got closer to the portal, Skylar muttered, "Goodbye, Storybrooke…"

Regina looked over at her, and following her gut, quickly switched ropes so she was holding onto Skylar's and wrapped her arms around the teenager, hugging her, and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Skylar asked. Regina smiled down at her and said, "For believing in me."

"Hey, we evil people have to stick together," Skylar grinned, and yelped as the ship went into the portal.

But she had no idea what would find when she got there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG. The day has come. The Season Two finale is over. I'm so excited!<strong>

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SEASON THREE**** :D  
><strong>

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	46. The Heart of the Truest Believer

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I only miss you when I'm breathing<em>  
><em> I only need you when my heart is beating<em>  
><em> You are the color that I'm bleeding<em>  
><em> I only miss you when I'm breathing<em>

_ This ain't no ordinary feeling_  
><em> You are the only thing that I believe in<em>  
><em> I know you're coming back to me<em>  
><em> I will be waiting here for you til the end<em>

_ I only miss you when I'm breathing!_  
><em> I only miss you when I'm breathing!<em>

_ Without your love, don't know how I survive_  
><em> It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive<em>

- Jason Derulo, Breathing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46- The Heart of the Truest Believer<strong>

As Hook steered the ship down the giant portal, Snow and David and held onto each other, Gold and Emma held onto ropes tightly and Skylar and Regina held onto each other and the rope as the wind knocked them around.

When they finally made it out of the portal, they landed roughly, making everyone almost fall onto the ground. Hook sighed and Skylar was stretching her hands, trying desperately to get feeling to get back in them. She looked up at Emma though, when she asked, "Is that it!?"

"Aye… Neverland," Hook said. Skylar's head shot up and her eyes widened as she looked at the island. Everyone nervously looked at her and held her anger in (barely) as she said, "Why in the hell did no one tell me where we were going?"

"Y-You didn't to be told, so-" Skylar cut David off by yelling, "-I'D WANT TO KNOW IF IT WAS NEVERLAND!"

She took a deep breath in through her mouth and let it out her nose, saying, "Whatever. Too late now… I just want to know what those two idiots are doing with Henry, and why they brought him _**here**_."

* * *

><p>As Henry shot out from the portal, he landed on sand and moved to stand up and run, but Greg caught the back of his shirt and said, "Nuh uh uh. Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go."<p>

"We made it. Mission accomplished," Tamara said with a smile. Greg knocked the smile off her face by saying, "Not really- we don't have one of them."

"Well if they had to deal with Rae Hood they'd understand," Tamara said as Greg pulled the knife out of his leg. He winced at the blood on it and said, "She knows how to throw a knife accurately…"

"She **is** Rae Hood. And you'll have to deal with her _and_ **both** of my moms when they come to get me," Henry said. Greg smirked at him as Tamara wrapped up his leg and said, "You might want to take a look around, kid. You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"It doesn't matter. My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again," Henry said. No one said anything as they heard howls.

Once the howls were done, Tamara said, "Well we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland."

Henry paled at that and said, "Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?" His voice dropped to a whisper, "You hadn't ticked off Skylar by taking me… she'll definitely be explode when she hears this…"

"It's the mother-load of magic," She turned to Greg, who was going through the bag, "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the home office."

"Here you go, T," Greg told her as he handed her the walkie-talkie. Channeling his "inner Skylar" Henry said, "An office in the jungle… huh. Who works there?"

"Who we work for, is not your concern kid. Just know, that they take care of us," Greg stated. Henry simply gave him a look as he said, "Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home _after _you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause," Greg said. Henry could practically hear Skylar say, _"Wow, these guys are idiots."_

"Greg," Tamara said, making the said man look up and say, "Yeah?"

She walked over and handed him the walkie-talkie, saying, "I'm not getting a status light on this thing."

"Did you check the batteries?" Greg asked as he opened the back. Sand fell out, and Tamara said, "What the hell is this? A toy?"

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions," Henry said with a small smile. Greg simply pushed him forwards and said, "Walk."

Tamara sighed and followed them.

* * *

><p>"Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger," Regina said to Hook, who was steering the ship. Skylar's head was pounding as she sat on the stairs. She was tired and really wanted to sleep, but really didn't want to at the same time because she wanted to be up and awake if they hit land.<p>

Skylar was more conflicted inside than she cared to show. She loved the fact that she was here, yet hated it at the same time. It was just her luck that her little brother had to be kidnapped three days before she died, and then go to the place where the guy she was in love with and hadn't seen in over thirty years lived along with one of her lifelong best friends. Most people would call that fate, but she called it a pain in the ass.

"Oh I know. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, and link up with the widest part of the river. Then we sail right through, and take him by surprise-" Skylar cut him off by walking up and saying, "-I don't think that'll work, but okay."

Hook simply shrugged at her and Skylar sat on top of a barrel as Hook said, "…The irony."

"What irony?" Regina asked. Skylar propped her head on her hands in boredom as Hook said, "I spent more time than I care to remember trying to _leave_ this place and to kill Rumpelstiltskin, and here I am, sailing right back into the heart of it with him as my guest of honor. That's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendel said something funny to me… he said I'm a villain… and that villains don't get happy endings. Do you believe that?" Regina said. Hook simply looked over at her and said, "I hope not. Or we've wasted our lives."

"That brings a question to mind," Skylar said, raising a hand, "What the hell am I?" Regina and Hook looked at her confused, "Am I a villain or a hero?"

"That's actually a good question," Hook stated. Skylar smirked and said, "I know, I think of the best things… but honestly, which one am I?"

"You just fight for what you believe in," Regina said. Skylar shook her head and said, "No. I fight for me and my family."

Before either could say anything, they all heard Emma yell, "How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?"

"I questioned that all the time in the Enchanted Forest… actually, I still question that now…" Skylar answered, knowing Emma was talking to Snow and David. Regina and Hook chuckled and Skylar sighed. They both noticed how solemn she suddenly got, so Regina walked over to her and said, "Rae, are you alright?"

"I just didn't think I'd ever be here again… I loved it here. It was my home and suddenly it was gone. I couldn't handle it and just turned off the pain. I turned it into anger and directed it on people that weren't responsible… I am a monster, aren't I?" Skylar said, and looked up at the woman. Regina smiled at her sadly and said, "You're not a monster, Rae. No one is-" Skylar cut in, saying, "-Other than Gold because... he is the beast in_ Beauty and the Beast_."

Regina laughed and nodded, saying, "No one other than Gold is a monster. No matter what we've done, there is still good in us."

"…People just refuse to see it…" Skylar agreed. Regina smiled and said, "So what's so important about this place to you?"

Skylar gave her a shocked look and said, "Henry hasn't ever told you?"

"Told me what?"

Before Skylar could answer they all suddenly heard, "No you won't."

They turned and saw Gold in his old Rumpelstiltskin outfit as he stood in front of everyone with his cane in his hands. Skylar saw Hook scowl out of the corner of her eye as he said, "Oh that's a great use of time. A wardrobe change."

Ignoring Hook, Gold said, "I'm going to go get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together," Regina said, her facial features, along with her eyes, hardening up. Gold shook his head and said, "Actually, we made no such agreements."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked as Skylar slowly stood up. Gold simply said, "Because I want to succeed."

"What makes you think that I'm going to fail?" Emma snapped. Gold smirked and said, "Well how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, not even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe," Emma stated. Gold stepped towards her, saying, "Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've known you some time, Ms. Swan, and sadly, despite everything you've been through… you're still that _bail bondsperson _looking for evidence_._ Well dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland._"_

Skylar couldn't help but lean on the railing next to him and say, "He's right, Emma."

Emma gave her a mortified look and said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Skylar shrugged and said, "Or you just need someone to tell you what that is… Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild, and… yours doesn't."

"I'd take the Queen's words into account. She knows more about this place than you probably ever will," Gold said as he looked at Skylar. He then spun his cane, and when it dropped, he was gone. Everyone looked around as Skylar sat on the stairs again.

Just as Skylar expected, a few seconds later, Emma said, "What the hell was that, and what did he mean "take the Queen's words into account"?"

"I didn't say anything thing," Regina stated. Hook simply sighed as he looked at Skylar, who was looking longingly at the island, and said, "Because he wasn't talking about you. He was talking about the Queen of Neverland."

"And who's that?" Emma asked.

Hook simply looked over at Skylar.

* * *

><p>Greg lit a match and started a fire as Tamara and Henry stood around in the clearing. Henry was honestly worried. He knew Skylar knew Neverland like the back of her hand no matter how long she had been gone. He knew that once she found out what Greg and Tamara were going to do to Neverland… he didn't know how she would react. It worried him.<p>

"You making s'mores?" Henry asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Greg looked up at him with a scowl and said, "No. I'm building a signal," He looked at Tamara, "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the Home Office know that we're here."

"And what if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" Tamara asked. Greg scowled and said, "Don't let the kid get in your head."

All the sudden there were the sounds of sticks breaking, leaves moving, and footsteps. Henry, Tamara, and Greg all looked to where the sounds came from, and soon teenagers started coming out of the jungle left and right. Henry immediately noticed the one in the front from a description that Skylar gave him.

"_**So did you have a best friend?" Henry asked Skylar as they were walking home one day from school. Skylar hadn't been going to school for a while, so when she showed up that day everyone was shocked. She had a normal day for once, and wanted to be a teenager and not worry about Snow, Emma, and David, how she was dying, how everyone was scared of her, and how the only person she wanted to see wasn't there for her to see him.**_

_**Skylar smiled and said, "What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Did you have a best friend in Neverland?" Henry asked. Skylar smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I did. His name was Felix. He seemed so tall to me. He was about six foot one and had a scar over his face. He told me he got it when his brother hit him in the face with a bat and it broke, cutting his face- the scar just never went away…. All the time that I didn't spend with Peter, I spent with Felix and the Lost Boys. Felix was like the Robin that didn't leave me in a cave. I miss him everyday."**_

"_**But not as much as Peter?" Henry asked with a laugh. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "No offense to Felix, but of course not. But I still miss him a lot."**_

"_Felix, Sky's best friend,"_ Henry thought as Greg said, "Who are you?"

"We're the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland," Felix said. Tamara seemed annoyed and shocked as she said, "The Home Office… is a bunch of teenagers?"

"They're not teenagers. They're the Lost Boys. Skylar told me all about them…" Henry said. A small smirk was suddenly on Felix's face as he said, "Look at that…"

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked, completely confused. Felix's smirk grew as he looked at Henry and said, "Who said we want to destroy magic?"

"That was our mission," Greg stated, stepping forwards a little bit. Felix looked at him, almost bored, as he said, "So you were told, yes. Now the boy… hand him over."

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home," Tamara said, stepping in front of Henry.

Henry could now tell that either Skylar had learned from Felix or Felix learned from Skylar because that giant, amused grin turning into an evil smirk in a split second cannot just be done. It has to be practiced. That was how Henry knew that was Felix. Not because of the scar, or how tall he was, or anything else Skylar had told him about Felix, but because of that grin/smirk and what he said next.

"He's already mad that you don't have the girl. But not giving us the boy is a mistake."

"And why is that?" Tamara asked. Felix looked at her with a blank look and said, "You're **not** getting home."

"Then you're not getting the boy," Greg said. Felix looked up at him with a grin and said, "Of course we are."

Then all the sudden they heard a whooshing sound. A black shadow came flying down from the sky, and ripped Greg's shadow right out his back as the man screamed. Henry and Tamara's eyes widened as they watched a now dead Greg fall to the ground with a thud. Tamara turned towards Henry and yelled, "RUN!"

Henry did as he was told and ran into the jungle. Tamara was going to follow him until she was hit in the back with an arrow.

As Henry ran through the forest he could hear the Lost Boys behind him and that made him anxious. He ran around a tree and up a small hill when he tripped on a root. He was about to get up again when he felt someone grab the back of his jacket, pull him up and to his left, saying, "Come on."

He slightly panicked as he heard Lost Boys run right past where he and the other boy were hiding. Henry looked at the boy once the Lost Boys were gone, and said, "Thanks."

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful," The boy said as he grabbed a sharp rock and started cutting the bindings around Henry's wrist. Henry gulped and said, "A-Are you a Lost Boy?"

"I was. But I escaped, and now they're after me too," The boy said. Henry then asked, "How? What happened?"

"Not time for questions. We must keep moving," The boy said and pulled Henry up from the ground, and they started running again.

* * *

><p>Of course Peter was furious. He told them to get both Henry <em><strong>and<strong>_ Rae. And then they only came back with Henry. He knew that Rae would be hard to get especially if they had to kidnap her, but that didn't mean to just give up completely. He grit his teeth as he ran in front of Henry, and reminded himself to hold up the façade to see if the boy really was the truest believer. If he was then Peter would be at least a_ little_ happy.

If Henry wasn't the truest believer… well then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>"So you're a Queen here?" Regina asked, looking at Skylar. Skylar shook her head and said, "To some people- mainly the Lost Boys- I'm like they're older sistermom. But to everyone else I'm like… the leader's right hand woman."

"But the leader is your… boyfriend?" Regina said, making it sound like a question. Skylar shrugged and said, "I honestly have no idea what we are. I love him, he loves me. That's the basis of it. I haven't seen him in over thirty years so I'm not going to put a label on our relationship that may or may not exist."

Before Regina could say anything there was a groaning sound and then very loud thud, making Skylar almost fall off balance. She grabbed the side of the ship, as did Regina, and they both ran up to the top of the ship where David and Snow were steering the ship. Regina immediately said, "What the hell are you two doing!?"

"Trying to keep it steady!" Snow answered, and Skylar paled as the ship got slammed into again. She looked at Hook, who had just came up from below the deck, and said, "Hook, is this what I think it is?"

"I think so, love," Hook said as he took the wheel back from Snow and David. Skylar, ignoring what Hook called her, said, "Damn."

"Prepare for attack!" Hook yelled. Regina looked over at him and said, "Be more specific."

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it," Hook answered as David helped him trying to keep the ship on track. All the sudden Emma appeared, saying, "What's out there? A shark? A whale?"

"A kraken?" David asked, now trying to see into the water with a lantern. Skylar wanted to laugh at their guesses but was too scared to do so as Hook said, "Worse."

"Mermaids," Skylar finished.

"Mermaids!?" Emma yelled. Skylar held onto a rope as the ship shook again and said, "They're not nice like in the Disney movie of _The Little Mermaid_! They're evil little fuckers!"

"I take it you know one?" Emma asked. Skylar glared at her and said, "More like I almost got drowned by one!"

"They seem like they would do that," Regina commented from beside Skylar. Hook, still trying to steer the ship, yelled, "I'll try and outrun them!"

"How many of them are there!?" Emma asked.

After a second, David said, "I will not be capsized by fish!"

"What does that even mean?" Skylar asked Regina, who shrugged. David started loading up a cannon as Snow and Emma ran to go do something, and Skylar was holding onto a rope for dear life. She hated mermaids. Hated them so much it wasn't even funny. But they "liked" her though because they got chewed out by Peter when she was dragged under water by one when she was going for a walk with him by the beach one day. They'd tried to get in her good graces ever since then, and she had stayed **far** away from them.

Skylar was snapped out of her thoughts by Snow yelling, "WE CAUGHT ONE!"

"One? There's dozens of them," Regina commented as she headed towards Snow and Emma. Skylar quickly followed, not wanting to be alone. David fired another cannon and Regina sighed and made a fireball in her hand as she said, "Enough of this."

She then tossed three fireballs into the water, scaring away all of the mermaids. Regina smirked and said, "There. They're gone."

"Not all of them. What about that one!?" Snow asked, mentioning the mermaid they had in the net that she and Emma were holding. Regina quickly used her magic to transport the mermaid onto the ship, and locked her down onto with handcuffs that were bolted to the ship.

Skylar stepped slightly behind Regina, and noticing Skylar's nervousness around the mermaid, stepped a little more in front of her.

* * *

><p>Henry and Peter ran through the jungle, running from the Lost Boys, when they stopped in a clearing to take a small break. Peter looked at Henry and said, "I think we lost them."<p>

"Okay… can we rest for a minute?" Henry asked. Peter nodded and Henry dropped down onto a rock with a sigh. After another second, Peter said, "You're new here. Did the shadow take you too?"

"No, I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan," Henry stated. Peter looked at him in fake sadness and said, "I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you… and if Pan wants you he **will **get you."

"Why does Pan want you?" Henry asked, trying to avoid the subject. Peter sighed and lifted up his scarf, saying, "Pixie dust. I stole it from him and thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless."

"Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me, and you come with us," Henry said, trying to be optimistic. Peter gave him a mocking look, and said, "You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?"

"…My family's different. We always find each other," Henry stated. Peter looked at him and said, "You better hope they don't, or Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

Henry smiled and said, "My sister is Rae Hood. I think she'll be able to take him."

Peter let his eyes widen in shock, even though he knew who Henry's "sister" was, and said, "Rae Hood?"

Henry nodded and stood up, saying, "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time… is there a place that we can hide from the Lost Boys?"

Peter pretended to think for a second, and said, "There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves. But it's far."

All the sudden they heard footsteps and leaves rustling again. Henry immediately said, "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

Then they started hearing voices, and Peter nodded and they started running again.

* * *

><p>Skylar's fear started dissolving as she looked at the mermaid, and instead it turned into anger.<p>

"Get that thing off my ship!" Hook yelled. Regina shook her head and said, "No. Now we have a hostage."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us," David said. Regina gave him a look and said, "And perhaps we should find out _why_."

"How? By torturing her?" Snow asked. Skylar's eyebrow rose as she smirked, and said, "Well if need be, _definitely_."

Then all the sudden they heard a horn kind of sound, and looked down at the mermaid, seeing her blowing into a conch shell. Skylar kicked it out of her hands, making it break against the side of the ship with the force of the kick. The mermaid then noticed Skylar and her eyes widened. Skylar's eyes widened and then narrowed as she recognized the mermaid. Everyone noticed the exchange, so David asked, "Rae, do you know her?"

"She's the mermaid who tried to drown me," Skylar practically growled. The mermaid turned her attention away from Skylar and looked at everyone else, and said, "Let me go. Or die."

* * *

><p>Peter and Henry were still running towards the caves when Henry tripped. This time he quickly stood up and kept running but ran next to Peter, saying, "They're close; I can see them."<p>

Peter stopped for a second as he looked over a hill and said, "We're almost to the caves. Follow me-" He was cut off by an arrow narrowly missing his head by _that much_. Peter wanted to turn and yell at the Lost Boys because they didn't have perfect aim like Rae did, so they could've most likely just killed him if Henry hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"They cut us off. They know about the caves. We have to go this way!" Henry pointed behind them and they started running again.

* * *

><p>David bent down and glared at the mermaid as he picked up the conch and said, "What is this? What did you do!?"<p>

"Let me go," The mermaid said, trying to sound seductive. Regina then stepped forwards, saying, "Not until you tell us, or we make you tell us. I'm sure Rae have a fun time doing it too."

Skylar smirked and cracked her knuckles as the mermaid gulped, looking at her. Snow immediately snapped, "Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her!"

"Well I'm sorry, but we're all out of fish food!" Skylar snapped at Snow. Hook then said, "It doesn't matter if you get her to talk- mermaids are liars!"

"Course they are," Emma said sarcastically. Snow then said, "Maybe they're just scared of Pan. Maybe if we let her go they'll be on our side."

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to **kill us**!" Skylar yelled. The mermaid smirked up at Skylar and said, "I don't need my friends to kill them, Rae. They'll do it themselves," She looked at the rest of the group, "Now **let me go**."

Just then lightning struck overhead, and Skylar grit her teeth in frustration as David said, "What the hell?"

"It's a storm. She called it," Hook pointed at the mermaid, "Don't let her go. She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her we've got leverage!"

Skylar had enough then, and pulled one of her swords out from where they were hanging on the side of ship, and held it to the mermaid's neck, saying, "Stop the storm and then we let you go."

"The storm won't hurt you, Rae. Just them," The mermaid said with a smirk. Skylar narrowed her eyes and got on her knees, pulling the mermaid's hair back, and holding the sword tightly to her neck. Regina laughed and said, "Now that's more like it, Rae. Filet the bitch."

"Trust me, I'm thinking about it," Skylar said as the mermaid started struggling. She then looked up and saw David, Snow, and Emma looking at her in disappointment. Skylar didn't really care about their opinions anymore, but didn't want the crap she would get from them if she killed her, and instead stabbed her in the tail. The mermaid screamed, and David sighed and said, "We're not barbarians!"

"What we're going to be is dead!" Regina snapped. Hook started turning the wheel as he said, "Hold on! I'm gonna turn her around. I've been in many a storms!"

"Make it stop, or die!" Regina threatened the mermaid. Snow then immediately snapped, "We are not killers!"

"Yes, you are! And you brought this death upon yourselves!" The mermaid yelled. Snow held a rope tightly in her hand, saying, "This is why we should free her!"

"Alright, Snow, that "feel good" nonsense might play in the Enchanted Forest, but this- this is_** Neverland**_. It's not like the fucking fairytales! If you don't know what things are like here, then you stand no chance!" Skylar yelled. Snow glared at her, and Skylar then fell into Regina, who caught her as lighting struck again.

"Keep your grip, pirate!" David yelled. Hook, who was still trying to steer the ship, yelled, "It wasn't me, mate! It was the ship! We're taking on water!"

"Now may I presume killing her!?" Regina asked as Skylar stood back up. David and Snow both immediately yelled, "NO!"

"You kill her, and her kind have a personal vendetta against us!" Snow snapped. Hook, who was now suddenly beside Skylar, said, "The Queen is right, they've already tried killing us-" Hook was cut off by Emma yelling, "-Stop! That's enough! We need to think this through!"

"I already have," Regina said as Skylar ripped her sword from the mermaid's tale. Regina then turned the mermaid into wood. Skylar grinned in happiness, but paused when Regina said, "There. That should stop the storm."

Skylar turned around and felt her mouth dropped as she saw the giant wave of water front of them. She heard Regina say something beside her, but quickly wrapped a rope around her waist and grabbed onto a rope as she heard Emma yell, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Skylar shut her eyes tightly as water starting pouring down on them, and thought one thing, _"Fuck."_

* * *

><p>Neal and Mulan walked into Rumpelstiltskin's castle, and Mulan had a hand on her sword as she said, "It appears abandoned."<p>

Neal walked over to a cup that was on a stand, picked it up, stuck his finger inside it, smelled the liquid, and then tasted it. He then looked up at Mulan and said, "No, someone's here."

As Mulan started looking around, Neal was looking at a stack of books on the floor. But all the sudden he heard a bow string being released, and yelped as he saw an arrow impale in the wall inches in front of his face. He looked over at the window where he heard, "The first was a warning, milady. Chivalry and all that."

Mulan had her sword out and Neal looked at the man in confusion, feeling like he knew him from somewhere.

"Who are you?" Mulan questioned. The man took off the top of his hood and said, "The name's Robin."

That's when it hit Neal, and he said, "No way… Robin Hood."

Robin shrugged and said, "I'd bow, but this quiver's rather tight. Now, what are you doing trespassing in my castle?"

"_Yeah, Skylar was right when she said she and Robin were opposites,"_ Neal thought as Mulan said, "This castle belongs to the Dark One. It is you who trespasses."

"He hasn't been seen since the Queen's curse. If he ever shows up I'll be happy to vacate," Robin said. Neal sighed and said, "No need. Actually, you can have it. I just need to look around."

"And who would you be to grant such a title?" Robin asked, arrow still aimed at them. Neal shrugged and said, "In this land I'm known as Baelfire. I'm his son."

Robin lowered his bow and smiled, saying, "My apologies. Go ahead."

"You don't want to see ID?" Neal asked, confused.

"Who would claim to be that, who he wasn't?" Robin asked as he put his bow back in his quiver. Neal stared at him for a second and said, "I'm sorry, but you and your sister look and act _**nothing**_ alike. I'm surprised you two are twins."

"You know my sister?" Robin asked, surprised. Neal nodded and said, "Yeah. She was swept away with the curse. It was broken about a year back. But I won't know her for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"By my count in my head… I'd say she's got about two and a half days to live from right now," Neal said. Robin actually paled at hearing that and said, "What?"

"She was cursed," Mulan stated. Robin sighed and said, "I knew her thieving would come to stab her in the back one day-" Neal cut her off, saying, "-She's close with almost all of the kingdoms and their witches now-a-days. She's helped all of them except a few. She's changed. Someone did this just to hurt her."

"Rae told me she could never change, and wasn't about to any time soon," Robin said with a sad look on his face. Neal shrugged and said, "Maybe she just wanted you to love her for her..." Noticing the look on Robin's face, Neal changed the subject, "I'm actually looking for something my father left here. A magical item."

"Well I'm very sorry to disappoint but I arrived shortly after the curse, and the place was cleaned out. Nothing of any value remains," Robin stated. Neal started moving around again, saying, "Thieves and looters would only take what they could see."

Neal then stopped walking and looked down, spotting a stick on the ground. He bent down and picked it up as Mulan said, "What's magical about a knotted, old, cane? It probably belonged to one of the looters."

Neal shook his head and said, "No, it belonged to him. See these markings? He was keeping track of me growing."

Neal then spun it around as Robin and Mulan stepped back so they wouldn't get hit. Then a cabinet appeared behind Neal. All three looked at the cabinet in shock as Robin said, "I've handled that walking stick a dozen times. It never released a cloaking spell before…"

"My father enchanted objects so what might be a useless piece of wood in the hands of a looter, would become magical in his," Neal explained. Mulan looked at Neal thoughtfully and said, "Or in the hands of his only son."

"Yeah, he called it blood magic. Might not always seem like it, but family was important to dear old Dad," Neal said.

After a thoughtful pause, Robin said, "So… what's in there?"

Neal looked over at the cabinet and said, "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Emma and Hook were steering the Jolly Roger as Skylar held onto a rope tightly.<p>

All the sudden Emma yelled to Hook, "I thought you said you could outrun a storm!"

"This isn't a storm. It's blood damnation!" Hook yelled back. Lightning was loud over the rain, but Skylar still heard and saw when Snow turned towards Regina and said, "Why would you do this!?"

"You're going to blame me!?" Regina asked.

"You turned the mermaid into wood!" Snow snapped.

"I did something about it, which is more than what you can say!"

"Undo your spell! And bring back the mermaid!"

Skylar couldn't hold back anymore as she said, "And what!? You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers!?"

"Considering that you and Regina's plan failed, at least we can try!" Snow yelled. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "You're such a naïve princess!"

"You are such a-" Snow finished her statement by punching Skylar so hard that the thief's head snapped to the side. Regina immediately ran over to check on her as Snow's eyes widened as she just realized what she did. Skylar looked back at her, smirking, as she said, "I thought I taught you better than that," Skylar then punched Snow so hard that the woman fell to the ground.

Skylar then started throwing up the black blood again, so when Snow stood up she turned to Regina and said, "I am so tired of you ruining my life!"

"_I_ ruined _your_ life!?" Regina asked, offended. Then Regina punched Snow, sending her back to the ground.

"HEY!" David yelled, and Hook stopped him saying something, but Skylar couldn't hear as her legs gave out from under her. She was on her hands and knees as the black blood kept coming. Emma looked over at her worriedly, but couldn't help her as she was trying to keep the ship straight.

"STOP IT!" Emma yelled as blood finally stopped coming from Skylar's mouth. But the teenager leaned up and was so weak she couldn't move, so she just sat on the side on the ground, but she managed to say to Emma, "Emma, it's not the mermaids! It's us!"

Emma's eyes widened as she saw how weak the teenager was, and decided to trust her, yelling to the others, "IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING WE'RE GONNA DIE! DON'T YOU SEE WE'RE CAUSING THIS STORM!?"

When they didn't stop fighting, Emma let go of the wheel and ran and stood on the side of the ship, and yelled, "HEY! STOP! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!"

Emma looked over as she saw Skylar stand up, and hoped that Skylar would do something to stop them because she was failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Henry and Peter were still running through the jungle with Henry in the front of the two. They came through a small hole in the side of a mountain, and Henry stopped just in time from falling off into the ocean with jagged rocks at the bottom. He stuck an arm out, stopping Peter from doing the same (though Peter knew that the cliff was there and was going to stop running no matter what), yelling, "LOOK OUT!"<p>

They heard more yells behind them, and Henry asked, "What do we do? Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?"

"No. We're done for," Peter said, pretending to be upset. He then moved the scarf out of the way, showing Henry the pixie dust again as he said, "I'll give them the pixie dust. Nevertheless, live."

"You want to give up?" Henry asked.

"We don't have a choice! They got us. This is the end," Peter said. Henry shook his head and said, "No. It's our way out."

Henry ripped the pixie dust from Peter's neck, and pulled him as far away from the edge as possible. Peter pretended to be shocked, but inside he was smirking as he said, "W-What are you doing!?"

"Getting a running start," Henry stated as he popped open the lid of the pixie dust. Peter gave him a look and said, "For what!?"

"Everyone knows that pixie dust is for flying," Henry said, like Peter was an idiot. Ignoring the tone, Peter insisted, saying, "Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work!"

"That's because you have to believe," Henry said. Inside, Peter's smirk grew as he said, "I definitely do** not** believe."

"That's okay… because I do," Henry said, and dragged Peter with him over the cliff. Peter let a small smirk onto his face as the pixie dust worked and they started flying through the air. Peter couldn't help but think_, "Gotcha, Henry."_

* * *

><p>Skylar, who had just stood up, quickly thought of a plan to quickly separate the four fighting adults.<p>

Then with the little strength the teenager had, she grabbed the back of Snow's jacket and tossed the woman behind her so she hit the side of the ship. She then punched Regina so hard that the woman fell back a couple feet. She didn't stand up and start fighting Skylar back, and instead started blinking rapidly like she was coming out of a daze. Skylar then walked over to David and Hook, pulled the two men apart, shoved Hook into the side of the ship, making him lose his breath. She then kicked David in the gut, making him fall to the ground. Both men stopped fighting.

Skylar looked at Emma as the woman hopped down off the side of the ship and said, "Sometimes violence is **not **the answer, yet at the same time it **is**," She turned towards the adults, who were now starting to stand up, and said, "I told you so."

The sky had cleared up, and the storm had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Neal opened the cabinet, seeing all of the different magical objects as he looked around in it, searching for something that could help him. He spotted a crystal ball and was about to touch it when he said, "I spent my entire life running from magic… now it's the only thing that can help me…"<p>

He then took a deep breath a put his hands on the ball, thinking of Storybrooke.

Nothing happened.

Neal looked at the ball in shock and anger, saying, "It's not working. Why isn't it working!?"

He put the ball on a stand as Mulan said, "Don't think of a place. Think of her. Of Emma. And more than that- how you feel about her."

Neal nodded, and did just that. And it worked. Except it definitely wasn't what he wanted to see.

Neal shook his head and said, "No. It can't be."

"What's wrong? Isn't she there?" Robin asked, confused. Neal nodded and said, "Yes, but that's not Storybrooke. Emma's in Neverland."

* * *

><p>Emma, Skylar, Snow, David, and Hook all walked onto land as Regina said, "We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger; my magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan."<p>

"Sneak attack-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-By now he already knows we're here- or someone who he hasn't allowed on the island is here- and a sneak attack would be pointless."

"She's right. Save your magic. We'll need it later because Pan already knows we're here," Emma stated. Regina sighed and Emma continued, saying, "It's time we stopped running. Skylar was right. This land is run on belief. We've all been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else, but it's time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other."

"You want to be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?" Regina asked and Skylar's face contorted into one of disgust and said to Emma, "I can barely tolerate you, Snow, and David now-a-days."

Emma shook her head and said, "I don't expect that. I know there's a _lot_ of history here, and a _lot_ of hate-" Emma was cut off by Hook saying, "-Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me."

Emma gave him a look as everyone else shot him a glare.

"We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is that the only way to get Henry back is cooperation," Emma said. David looked at Emma in shock and said, "With her? With him? No Emma, we have to do this the right way-" Emma cut him off, saying, "-No. We don't. We just need to succeed, and the way we do that is by just being who we are! A hero, a villain, a pirate, a thief! It doesn't matter which because we're gonna need all those skills whether we can stomach them or not!"

"And what's your skill, _savior_?" Skylar mocked, sticking her hands in her coat pockets. Emma looked over at her and said, "I'm a mother. And now I'm also your leader, so you either help me get my son back, or get out of the way."

Skylar simply raised an eyebrow with her "Rae smirk" and said, "Just know this," Her smirk dropped and her voice turned deadly, "I don't take orders from _you_, and I know this land and the people on it the best out of **anyone** here. I'm your only chance at survival if you encounter _Pan,_" Skylar practically growled the name, "So stay out of _**my**_ way."

Emma seemed shocked for a second as Skylar walked past her, unsheathing her sword and started cutting her way through the jungle. Emma followed her after a second, then Snow and David, and then Hook and Regina.

* * *

><p>Peter and Henry flew through the air for a while until Peter pointed at a field in a blank spot of trees. They landed quickly, falling in heaps on the ground. They both quickly stood up and Henry smiled at Peter, saying, "See if you believe, anything is possible."<p>

"You couldn't be more right, Henry," Peter said, finally letting his hidden smirk come onto his face. Henry looked at him confused, worried, and a little scared as he said, "How-how'd you know my name? I never told you."

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve," Peter said with an evil glint in his eyes. Henry's eyes widened as realization hit him, and he said, "You lied to me! You are a Lost Boy! You work for Pan!"

Peter smirked and said, "Not exactly," He leaned down so he was looking Henry in the eyes, "I **am** Peter Pan."

Henry stepped back a step as he said, "But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad," There was a huge smirk on Peter's face now as he raised an eyebrow, "That you'd help them destroy it. Why?"

"Because I needed their help, and it is so much easier to get someone to hate something than to believe," Peter said, with his smirk still on his face. Henry tried hiding his fear as he said, "Why did you bring me here?"

"For quite some time, I sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries," Peter explained as he started walking around. Henry gulped and said, "What?"

"The heart of the truest believer. And when you too that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff," Peter knocked on a tree, "You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now, you, and it, are mine," Peter stated. Henry could hear Skylar's voice in his head from a memory as she said, _"You know you're screwed when people start claiming things. That's when you fight. But you shouldn't fight. I'll do it for you."_

"_Well you're not here now, Sky. And I have no idea how to fight," _Henry thought. Peter took his knife out of his belt and put it in the air as he yelled, "COME ON, BOYS!"

Lost Boys came from everywhere as they circled Henry.

Once Henry was in the center of them all, Peter smirked and said, "Let's play."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote for over four hours to get this two you guys tonight because I know how much you all wanted it. So here it is<strong>

**Peter and Rae reunion next chapter! WOO! :D**

**MY BIG NEWS: If you saw the trailer for Season Three, then you saw that something bad is going to happen when Rae makes her choice on which side she's on. Someone will die. I'm not giving any clues, hints, teasers, or anything.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	47. Lost Girl

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>If we get back together<em>  
><em> It'll be like when I met ya<em>  
><em> Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby<em>  
><em> Let's get back together<em>  
><em> Girl, I swear you are the reason<em>  
><em> Love is something worth believing<em>

_ Ooh (when we get together) ooh (it'll be forever) ooh (when we get together) ooh_  
><em> Yeah<em>

_ If we get back together_  
><em> It'll be like when I met ya<em>  
><em> Even better, girl, I bet ya, baby<em>

- Jesse McCartney, Back Together

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47- Lost Girl<strong>

David was in the front of the group as he cut through more and more plants. Skylar was behind him, Hook was behind her, then Regina, Emma, and lastly, Snow. As David cut another branch, Hook said, "The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead."

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asked. Skylar immediately answered, "No, he won't put it in plain sight."

"Rae is right, but from there we should see at least a glimpse of light… or something," Hook said. Regina sighed and said, "You know I could've just poofed us up her in an instant."

"Where? Do you have any idea what's up here? Or anywhere?" Skylar asked. Hook agreed as he said, "There are dangers all about, and only Rae and I can guide you past them."

"Hook's right. He and Rae have lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen," Emma said.

About a minute later, David was about to start cutting at a large bush when Skylar's eyes widened as she and Hook grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No!" Hook said. David gave him a glare and said, "I can handle a couple of thorns."

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you need to worry about, but the poison it injects you with," Skylar explained. Hook nodded and said, "This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma asked. Hook nodded and said "Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form…"

Skylar rolled her eyes at him wanting to be nice for once, and said, "Death would be much slower and a_ lot _more painful."

Hook nodded and pointed to his right, saying, "I suggest we go this way."

Ignoring him, David pointed to his left and said, "We'll go this way."

Skylar rolled her eyes and walked behind David, as they started walking towards the ridge again.

"Your father's a distrustful fellow," Hook said to Emma after David, Skylar, Snow, and Regina left the area. Emma shrugged and said, "He's just not used to working with the bad guys."

"I can assure you, on this island I am **not **the bad guy," Hook said. Emma gave him a look and said, "Well Pan's not supposed to be one either."

"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked as he followed after Emma past the dreamshade bush. Emma didn't even look back at him as she said, "Every story I ever heard as a child."

"Well they got it wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced-" Emma cut him off by turning around and saying, "-Well then why does Skylar talk about him like he's an angel?"

"Because he was different around her," Hook stated, "He actually had a heart. He was childish and wasn't evil. But so did Rae. They both changed when they were separated. They both turned dark and ruthless, killing anyone who crossed them."

Emma sighed and started walking again, but Hook stopped her again, by saying, "Tell me something, love. In these stories, what was I like? Other than a villain? Handsome, I gather?"

Emma held back a laugh as she started walking again, and said, "If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing."

"I take it by your tone that perms are bad?" Hook asked. Then he heard, "Up here! We made it…"

"Pan's lair should be just right…" Hook trailed off, and Regina said, "Where? All I see is jungle."

"Aye; dark jungle," Hook said, and opened his spyglass, holding it to his eye. As he pulled it away, he said, "It's uh… grown somewhat since I last step foot in Neverland… Rae, do you have any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?" Skylar asked, "I'm just as lost as you all. I haven't been here in over fifty years. If _you_ think it's grown, what do you think _I'm_ thinking?"

"So this nature hike was for nothing?" Regina asked. David sighed and said, "Hook may have led us astray, but… at least we're in a good place to start combing the jungle."

"Not exactly… the dark jungle is most likely the scariest place on the island. And _I'm_ saying that. We're gonna have to go around it, and in order to do that we're going to need our strength. I suggest we make camp," Skylar said. Regina immediately snapped, saying, "You want to sleep while my son is out there suffering?"

"Yeah, well, Regina. He's not just your son. He means something to all of us whether you care to believe it or not, and I would rather not sleep but I have no energy left. And I'm dying. So please don't argue with me because I promise you- I will win," Skylar said with a look that said, _"You better back down now, or I will shove you off this cliff before you can blink."_

Skylar then walked down the hill behind Hook, Regina, and David. But as Emma and Snow stayed behind, she got grabbed from behind and was pulled into some trees. She quickly armed her bow and arrow, turning around to aim at who grabbed her. But they both dropped from her hands as soon as she saw the person.

"P-Peter?" Skylar whispered. Peter smiled at her and before he could say anything she had her arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as he slightly picked her up. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner," Peter said as he set her back on her feet. Skylar smiled at him and said, "It's not your fault."

"I love you," He whispered to her as he laid his forehead on her's. She smiled and said, "I love you too."

Then just as he was about to kiss her, Skylar stopped him and said, "You can't."

"Why not? Then you'll live," Peter said, confused. Skylar shook her head and said, "If you break the curse they'll know I've seen you-" Peter cut her off, finishing her sentence, "-And they can't know that you've seen me or they'll think that me taking Henry was all your fault…"

"Exactly... why did you kidnap Henry?" Skylar asked. Peter sighed and kissed her forehead, and then said, "We'll talk about it later... for now, I'll stage a "kidnapping"."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll get the Lost Boys to distract the rest your "rescue" group while I get you away from the rest of them. That way they'll understand why the curse is gone," Peter explained. Skylar nodded and said, "It could work-" Skylar was cut off by black blood coming up her throat. She quickly turned around so she wouldn't get it on Peter, but he still had his arms around her waist as she threw it up. When she turned back around to face him, his eyes were dark and he looked upset.

Skylar placed her hands on the sides of his head and said, "I'll be fine-" He cut her off, saying, "-No, you won't. I'm getting you tonight. I can't watch you suffer and I won't lose you again. And definitely not permanently. Remember Rae, you're _**mine**_."

Skylar nodded and said, "I'm yours… Now I've got to go."

Peter sighed and buried his head in the side of her neck, saying, "I love you."

Skylar smiled and said, "I love you too."

She pulled out of his arms, but she didn't know that he watched her until she was out of view. Then he sighed, and turned, walking farther away from her as he said, "And you're not leaving me again, Rae. Not this time."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Regina was asleep in a cot on the ground with Snow and David a few feet from her, sleeping. Hook was lying down beside Skylar, who was sitting up against a tree, asleep. She tried staying up, but she just gave into exhaustion about after an hour. Emma, on the other hand, had been able to go to sleep, but had just woken up from hearing a lot of crying.<p>

Emma stood up and grabbed her sword from its place beside her, and said, "Guys, wake up!"

When Snow and David didn't wake up, she looked over at Skylar to see her fast asleep, actually looking calm and relaxed for once. She didn't wake up the teenager, and instead started walking towards the jungle. She looked around for the source of the crying but couldn't find anything. She then turned around quickly when she heard, "You hear that too?"

There was a boy who was wearing all green as he leaned against a tree with a curious look on his face. Emma glared at him as she held her sword out to him. He didn't even seem remotely threatened as he said, "You're Emma, right?" Emma didn't answer him, "I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" Emma asked, her sword still pointed at him. He got an innocent look on his face as he said, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Emma quickly turned her sword around, and held it to his neck as she shoved him against a tree. Peter had a smirk on his face as Emma said, "Where's Henry?"

"You've got fire. I like fire… but not on you," Peter said with a smirk. Emma glared at him and said, "Yeah, you like it on Skylar. Now where's my son?"

"Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about," Peter stated. Emma scowled and said, "Why the hell you'd take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma."

"I know, but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" Emma snapped. Peter smirked again, saying, "I came here to see who I was up against; the _savior._ Got to say I'm not disappointed…"

"Well you got to go up against your girlfriend too," Emma growled. Peter actually laughed, and Emma glared at him and said, "What are you gonna say now? You gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?"

Peter looked at her confused, and said, "No. I'm going to help you find him," At the look he was getting, he sighed, "I'll give you a map."

Emma let him go and he pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt, saying, "A map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap-" Emma was cut off by Peter rolling his eyes, chuckling, and saying, "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry **is** on this parchment."

Emma narrowed her eyes as she lowered her sword, and Peter smirked at her as she said, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"See it's not about finding Henry. It's about _how_ you find him. And Emma… you're the only one who can," Peter said. Emma glared at him and took the paper from him. She looked down at the paper as she opened it, but looked up at him after a second, giving him a blank look as she said, "It's blank."

"You will only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are," Peter stated. Emma looked down at the paper again, but looked up at Pan, who was still standing there, and said, "Why haven't you taken Skylar yet?"

Peter smirked and said, "I have my reasons."

"You know she's dying?" Emma asked, trying to provoke him. Peter gave her a harsh glare and said, "Of course I know that."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes. A scowl formed on Peter's face as he said, "You worry about your problems. I'll worry about mine."

Emma looked back down at the paper, but when she looked up Peter was gone.

* * *

><p>"He so likes his games, "Hook commented as Regina paced.<p>

After Emma had walked back to the camp, she was surprised to find Skylar up and throwing up again. Emma immediately blurted out what happened with Peter, and Skylar had simply responded by kicking Hook in the leg and waking him up as she started throwing up again.

"What game? There's nothing there," Regina insisted. Again. Skylar, who was sitting on the ground, leaning on the log that Hook was sitting on, said, "If he says there's a map on that paper then there is."

"Great. If I just stop denying who I am- whatever that means- then we'll be able to read this thing," Emma said as she stared at the piece of paper that was sitting on the rock in front of her.

"How do we know that Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina said. Skylar gave her a bored look as she said, "Because he doesn't need to."

Hook nodded and said, "Rae is right. This whole island's his bloody trap."

Skylar nodded and pointed at Hook and said, "This place has so many traps inside it by _itself_ that** I** was scared to walk around on my own for a while."

"There's no sign of him anywhere," David said as he and Snow walked back into camp. Skylar simply said, "I told you that you wouldn't find him, but no don't listen to Rae. I know _nothing_ about him."

Hook chuckled a bit as Snow looked at Emma and said, "Any luck with the map?"

"Don't hold your breath," Regina commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, not looking up. Regina sighed and said, "Don't you see what he's doing?" Skylar's eyebrows rose as she looked up at the woman, "Every second we spend talking about this, is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?" Emma asked, **still** not looking up. Regina simply said, "Magic."

Skylar leaned her head back and groaned as Snow and David sighed. They had been over this so many times it wasn't funny.

"If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it," Regina said as she reached for the paper. Emma slapped her hand down on it and said, "Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would unwise," Hook stated. David nodded and said, "Sadly, I agree with the pirate."

"I'm winning you over; I can feel it," Hook said to David with a smirk. Skylar rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the ground, standing up, as Snow said, "And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina."

"Use it on the map and it might blow up in all our faces," David said. Skylar sighed and shared and annoyed look with Hook as Regina said, "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Skylar stepped in between David and Regina, who had glares on their faces and looked like they were ready to fight. She stopped them both with her glare and said, "If you two even think about fighting at this moment, I will drop kick you so far that-" Skylar was cut off by Emma saying, "-Skylar."

Skylar's fists clenched as she turned to Emma and said, "I thought we already talked about this? I don't take orders from you."

Emma looked away from the teenager as she was getting a very harsh glare, and said, "If I need to figure out this thing, then I need to do what Pan said."

"Great," Regina and Skylar both muttered at the same time. Regina because she had to wait longer, and Skylar because she really wanted to hit Emma again, and now she had no reason to… then again she was Rae Hood so she could do whatever she wanted.

The thought made Skylar smirk as Snow said, "She'll get there!"

"When people find out fairytales are actually real? Oh wait, that's _**never going to happen**_," Skylar said. Everyone sighed and Snow walked over to Emma as Skylar sat back down on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest.

After about another half hour, Emma had resorted to saying different things.

"My name is Emma Swan."

"It's obviously more complicated than that," Skylar said as she spit black blood out of her mouth to her right. She looked in front of her to see Snow and David sitting on a log in front of Emma, looking like two kids who were waiting to have a story read to them. That made Skylar chuckle as Snow said, "Don't hold anything back."

Emma sighed and said, "I'm Henry's mother... I used to live in Boston, and I was a bail bondsperson," Skylar sighed again, "I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke."

Regina snapped as she said, "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think that maybe you're leaving some things out?" Snow asked. Emma sighed and cleared her throat, saying, "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming… which apparently makes me the product of True Love… I was born in the Enchanted Forest, and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse."

"And you were able to break the curse because…" David asked, almost sounding excited, "You're the…"

Emma gave him a look as Snow said, "Come on, you don't need to be embarrassed to say it."

"I would," Skylar muttered as Hook said, "Say what?"

"The "S" word," Regina said. Emma's back straightened as she looked at the paper, and said, "I'm the savior."

Everyone looked at the paper (except Skylar, who already knew that "the Savior" wouldn't work). Once everyone sighed, defeated, Emma said, "I don't get it, I said, I was the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"It's okay, we'll figure it out-" Regina cut Snow off, saying, "-No, she won't."

Regina took the paper from Emma's hands as Snow said, "Regina!"

"But I can. He's getting us to think that a map's on here… but it doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry," Regina said as she held the paper in her hand as she started to move her fingers over it. David immediately noticed it and said, "I thought we agreed that using magic is a bad idea?"

"For once I agree with the Prince," Hook stated, and David looked over at him in shock. Hook gave him a look and said, "I told you we we're getting along."

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked as the paper started to glow. Regina gave her a bored look and said, "A locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him."

Then the paper started floating away into the forest as Skylar watched it with worried eyes, knowing that this was a bad idea. Tossing the thought away, she said, "So it looks like we **will **be going into the Dark Jungle after all."

"You mean the place you told us to never set foot?" Emma asked. Hook nodded and said, "That's the one."

"Well Emma… you said you wanted to be the leader… _**lead**_," Skylar said with a smirk. Emma sighed, and followed the paper.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they were still walking as they followed the paper. Skylar was wincing with every step she took, regretting that she didn't let Peter kiss her earlier. The curse was working fast, and she was in major pain. Skylar was in front of the group as she cut through the branches and leaves that paper just went over or under when she heard Regina say to Emma, "Ready to thank me?"<p>

"Actually, yeah," Emma said, which honestly shocked Skylar.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now," Regina said as Skylar could practically hear the smirk on her face. Then the paper stopped, and so did Skylar. Regina stepped in front of her, saying, "Wait. He's there. Pan… I can feel his smugness."

Skylar held back a laugh at that one, but it came out as she said, "I've heard people say they feel different things on this island- especially about him- but, oh," She wiped away tear that had come out of her eye "That's probably the best of them all."

David, ignoring Skylar, stepped in front of Regina and took out his sword, saying, "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?"

David and Regina started walking forwards again, but as Skylar was about to follow them she heard Hook say, "Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."

That made Skylar look back at him and say, "Didn't you say that about me once?"

"Yes, and it appears to be true," Hook said as he walked ahead of her. Skylar rolled her eyes, following him as she said, "Thank you! I take that as a compliment."

"Of course _you_ would," Hook said as they turned a corner. Skylar glared at his back and said, "If I wanted a bitch I would've gotten a dog…"

Hook looked back at her with a glare and she smirked at him.

They walked for a little more as they finally stepped into the camp, and Snow said, "No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Maybe you need to stop being so negative towards the woman who actually _**did**_ something," Skylar stated before Regina could say anything. Regina, who was now in front of Skylar, turned towards her and said, "Thank you."

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Snow asked. Skylar laughed and said, "I'm not being rude. You're feelings are just insignificant to who I'm defending."

Skylar could actually hear Snow roll her eyes behind her as Regina smiled. They started heading down a hill, and right as David was going to look around, Emma stopped him by saying, "Guys. Hold on… is that…"

Skylar looked at what Emma was looking at, and immediately knew it wasn't Henry. Henry was shorter, and had darker hair. That was Peter for sure. Skylar's point was proven truthful as Emma ran towards the boy, yelling, "HENRY!" And Peter turned around.

"Hi, Emma," Peter said as he looked at her with a smirk. Emma stopped running towards him immediately as everyone crowded behind her.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma asked. Peter simply started walking as he said, "You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from _you_, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," Hook said to Peter with a glare.

"Give Henry to me," Emma stated. Skylar held back a laugh and thought, _"Like he would do anything she orders him to do. This is Neverland. Adults are insignificant."_

"Sorry, can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win," Peter said with an evil smirk at the end. Just then a ton of Lost Boys came out of nowhere, and Skylar was standing behind Peter. She blinked and said, "I hated when you did that then, and I still hate it now."

Peter simply gave her a smirk as the Lost Boys attacked the group. Peter then walked towards Skylar and said, "Then close your eyes because I'm about to do it again."

Skylar quickly shut her eyes, and felt Peter's arms wrap around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was in the treehouse. Peter smirked down at her and Skylar said, "I missed this place…"

Peter didn't give her a chance to say anything as he leaned down and kissed her. Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck, and she kissed him back immediately. She smiled in content, but then felt every ache and pain go away in her body; it was easier to breathe, and her brain wasn't foggy anymore. When they finished the kiss, Skylar pulled up her sleeve to find that the black veins were completely gone. She pulled up her shirt to see that the veins there were also gone.

She looked up at Peter who was smiling down at her and said, "They're gone."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Peter asked, amused. Skylar shook her head no and said, "No. I just thought I wouldn't ever see you again, so you wouldn't get to kiss me."

"Well you'll have all the time in the world with me after I get back," Peter said and kissed her softly. Then he was gone.

He reappeared in the camp where everyone was still fighting, and whistled. All the Lost Boys stopped fighting, and instead ran and stood behind him. He smirked at Emma and said, "Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is. But only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards," He turned to walk away, but then turned towards Emma and said, "And you don't have to worry about Rae anymore. She's in good hands."

He then walked out of the camp with the rest of the Lost Boys following him.

When they were all gone, Emma looked around and noticed one person missing.

Skylar.

* * *

><p>Emma ran over to the rest of the group after the map appeared, saying, "The map is working. We know where Henry and Skylar are."<p>

"Where!?" Regina asked frantically as she ran over. Emma handed Hook the map, and he said, "We're here- at the Southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle. Pan's camp lies due North."

"That's where he's keeping Henry," Emma said. Regina then immediately said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Well the terrains not easy... there will, no doubt, be some nasty impediments along the way," Hook explained. David nodded and said, "We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us- -" Snow cut him off, saying, "-And that was only because he was in a good mood because he got Rae."

"We need a new plan," David said with a nod. Emma nodded and said, "Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game, and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" Regina asked. Then they all heard, "Well you could, but your best chance would be together."

They looked over and saw Skylar leaning against a tree, looking completely healthy again. They all looked at her shocked, and Emma said, "How are you here?"

"I'm not really _here_," Skylar answered, "I got Peter to send a holographic me over here so I could talk to you all. He has this idea that you won't let me leave if I come in person."

"And he's right," Snow answered, and David, Hook, Regina, and Emma nodded in agreement. Skylar sighed and said, "You try and get Henry. No one else."

"Why would we do that?" Regina asked. Skylar sighed and said, "There's something you don't know about _Pan_," Skylar said the name with a scowl, "It's one thing when you take something he wants, which is Henry… but it's another thing to take me... he's clingy, overprotective, and possessive when it comes to me. It's already dangerous enough for you all to try and get Henry... but trying to get me is past a death wish. You'd be sending yourselves to hell. Hook will let you know what I mean."

Then Skylar disappeared, and they all turned to Hook, who said, "When I was here before, I offered her to come on my ship so I could take her home to the Enchanted Forest. Pan was there in a split second and… it wouldn't be smart to attempt to take Rae with us."

"There's no "attempting" to it," Regina said. Emma nodded and said, "We get Henry_, and _we get Skylar. Then we **all **go home once we're done here."

* * *

><p>Later, while they were making food, Snow suddenly said, "I thought Rae was only seventy three?"<p>

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what she said."

"Hook, you said you were around Neverland for over two hundred years and you said you saw Rae before that…" Snow said. Hook nodded, and said, "Yes, and?"

"That means that Rae isn't seventy three," David said, catching on. Emma's eyes widened as she said, "Then how old _**is**_ she?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very eventful chapter if I say so myself. Yeah, Rae isn't seventy-three. She's older than Hook, and he's over two hundred so she's been lying to them about her age.<br>**

**Any comments on Peter and Rae's reunion? Any guesses as to how old she really is? ****Rae doesn't want them to try and get her and Henry, but is it because she doesn't want them to get hurt, or because she just wants to stay in Neverland? **

**And yes, the song at the top is cheesy, but I thought it fit. *shrugs***

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	48. Quite a Common Fairy

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>You're my bad boy fairytale<em>  
><em> My rebel with a halo<em>  
><em> You hit me like a hurricane<em>  
><em> And I can never say no<em>  
><em> Your mind, your hands, your voice<em>  
><em> The way you make me yours<em>  
><em> Your sexy kinda swag<em>  
><em> The best I've ever had<em>

_ Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you_  
><em> Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody does it like you<em>  
><em> You got me feeling so caught up but I'm loving all the crazy things you make me do<em>  
><em> Nobody, nobody, no-nobody, nobody, nobody doe-doe-doe<em>  
><em> No, I can't go back to the way it was, to the way it was<em>  
><em> No, I can't go back, no, I can't go back to the way it was, to the way it was<em>  
><em> No, I can't go back, no, I can't go back to the way it was, to the way it was (to the way it was)<em>

-Selena Gomez, Nobody Does It Like You

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48- Quite a Common Fairy<strong>

The next morning when Skylar woke up, she felt a body behind her and two arms wrapped around her tightly. She smiled and snuggled into Peter's chest as he said, "I was wondering when you'd finally wake up."

Skylar smiled and said, "I haven't slept like this in a while so I'm sorry if I wanted to oversleep…"

Peter gave her a small smile, and said, "The Lost Boys want to see you."

Skylar perked up at that and shot out of the hammock, saying, "Come on, let's go!"

"Well dressed like that you aren't going anywhere," Peter stated with a mischievous smirk. Skylar looked down to find herself dressed in one of his green shirts and literally nothing else. She shot him a playful glare and said, "You changed me, didn't you?"

"Well after our _play time_, you fell asleep so I changed you so you wouldn't be cold," Peter smirked. Skylar sighed and lied back on the hammock next to him and said, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Really?" Peter asked, amused. Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah. You can live without me for an hour."

Peter shook his head and moved them around so she was under him, and said, "Not really. I've lived without you for over thirty five years. I'm done living without you, love."

Peter then leaned down and kissed Skylar, and she smiled into the kiss as she tangled her hands in his hair. As they kissed, he ran his hands up her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. But just as he slid his hands up her shirt, Skylar pulled away and said, "We have to go see the Lost Boys, don't we?"

Peter's eyes narrowed as Skylar stood up and headed towards the door. She barely got it open an inch before Peter shut it with his hand and picked her up, saying, "We're not going anywhere right now."

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Skylar ran down the treehouse steps with Peter walking behind her, chuckling. When she got outside, she saw all the Lost Boys around the fire and they all saw her. She smiled and waved at them, knowing most of them.<p>

When Peter walked outside, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. Not at all.

Skylar was hugging Felix so tightly he was turning a light shade of purple, and when she stopped hugging him he coughed and said, "I forgot how much I_** didn't**_ miss your hugs."

Skylar stuck her tongue out at Felix as Peter looked over at Henry, who was asleep under a tree. He glanced over at Skylar and said, "Love, why don't you go with some of the Lost Boys to get something to eat? I've got some things to take care of."

Skylar, still not noticing Henry, nodded and said, "I am hungry… so who wants to come with me?"

"Collin and Drake; you'll go with her," Peter's voice turned deadly, "And if anything happens to her-" Peter was cut off by Skylar placing hand on his arm and saying, "Peter, I'll be fine."

Peter simply sighed and glared at the Lost Boys.

The two Lost Boys who were named, followed Skylar out of the camp as Skylar was whistling a happy tune. As soon as Peter knew she was out of ear shot, he turned towards Henry and made a bird sounding noise as a Lost Boy handed him a crossbow and an apple. Peter walked towards Henry as he said, "Wake up!"

Henry sat up as Peter tossed him the apple. The boy didn't catch the apple as he looked down at it, saying, "I don't like apples."

"The only person I know who doesn't like apples is Rae," Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Henry simply looked up at him and said, "It's a family thing."

Peter chuckled and bent down to look at Henry, saying, "Well don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game. I call it target practice."

Peter then held the crossbow up towards Henry, making the boy's eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Neal grabbed a chair from a table, and headed towards the cabinet as he watched Robin from the corner of his eye.<p>

Robin Hood and Rae Hood are two completely different people. When Skylar said all they had in common were their eye color and their last name, she wasn't lying. Robin was polite and patient while Skylar was rude and impatient. He was calm and studied things while Skylar had terrible mood swings and acted on impulse. If it had been her instead of Robin coming in the window, she wouldn't have missed Neal's head when she shot her bow and arrow. She would've killed him just because he was on her property. The differences between the two twins astonished Neal.

"You found the crystal ball. What else are you looking for?" Mulan asked. Neal simply said, "It showed me where Emma is. Now I have to get to her."

"I'm not certain you're going to find a horse in there, mate," Robin stated. Neal sighed as he continued looking, and said, "I don't need a horse. I need a portal, or a way to create a portal."

"Why don't you calm down, and tell me what the problem is? Perhaps I can assist?" Robin asked. Neal looked at Robin and said, "Emma, Henry, and Rae are trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan. Who is, hands down, the nastiest person I've ever met."

"I saw Emma in that ball. Not Henry or Rae," Mulan commented as Robin got a concerned look on his face. Neal sighed and turned towards the two, saying, "Listen, I was in Neverland. Pan was looking for a boy. A specific boy. I-I know he had a picture of him on some scroll, and he called him the Truest Believer."

"And you believe that to be Henry?"

"It has to be. That's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland," Neal said with a shrug. Robin's eyebrows scrunched together as he said, "Well then why would Rae be there?"

"Rae and Henry so close that she would actually die for him… but Peter Pan always had one weak spot," Neal sighed again as he looked at Robin, "And that was for Rae."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy that your sister fell in love while she was in Neverland was Peter Pan."

A mortified look came over Robin's face, and Neal said, "Help me look. Lots of things make portals. Beans, magic mirrors, ruby slippers, some kinds of ashes-" Neal stopped talking as he accidentally knocked something off the cabinet shelf.

"What the hell was that?" A man asked as he walked into the room. Robin sighed and said, "Stand down, Little John. We're fine."

A little boy then peeked out from behind Little John, and then ran under his legs towards Robin. Neal watched the two as Robin picked him up, kissing him on the head.

"Who's this?" Neal asked with a small smile. Robin smiled and said, "Merry Men come in all sizes. This is my son, Roland."

Neal smiled and said, "I know how to get to Neverland. I know how to get to Henry."

* * *

><p>"So this whole trek has been for nothing?" Emma asked as she looked at the map that had changed with a frown. Regina scowled and said, "I told you walking was idiotic. If I could just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry and Skylar!"<p>

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?" Snow asked. Hook sighed and said, "Pan would have shields against magic, and I fear that such an attempt would end in your death, and more importantly- mine. Which is why we're walking."

Regina sighed and said, "Well then what's your idea? How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts…" Hook said. Everyone looked at him in confusion, and David said, "Who? Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you, and Skylar isn't here anymore to help us."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source- knows all about the camp and can get us in. She may even have some pixie dust left… perhaps we could fly in," Hook explained. Emma looked over at him and said, "You mean fairy dust?"

"Pixie dust is stronger- it's like nuclear fairy dust," They all suddenly heard. They looked over and saw Skylar. She had her sword resting on her shoulder, and she had a tank top on but there were no black veins. She smirked at them and said, "Hiya."

"A-Are you actually here, or?" Snow asked. Skylar smiled and said, "I'm actually here. I got rid of the two Lost Boys who were tailing me for a few minutes, saying I had some "girl issues" to attend to. Boys are all the same no matter what the age… I can't stay though. Peter's going to wonder where I am soon."

"Rae-" Skylar cut Regina off, saying, "-I haven't found Henry yet, but I will soon."

Skylar turned to leave, but as she was about to hit the tree line, Emma said, "Skylar, how old are you?"

Skylar stopped in her tracks, and barely turned her head as she said, "I told you how old I am."

"How old are you**_ really_**?" David asked. Skylar turned so she was looking at them fully, and said, "There's some things that you need to know. And other's you don't. This is one of those."

She then headed into the forest and everyone shared a look.

Why wouldn't Skylar tell them how old she was?

* * *

><p>"<em>Peter, this is ridiculous. Why are we doing this?" Rae asked as she looked over at Peter with narrowed eyes. He smirked at her and said, "I don't like people on Neverland. Other than the people I do invite."<em>

"_So…" Rae asked as she looked at him. He smirked and said, "We're just going to scare them off."_

"_How so?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter smirked and pulled her towards him, saying, "Watch and learn, love."_

_He then materialized so he was in front of the three men, and Rae blinked and leaned back against a tree. She had been getting a lot of… feelings for the immortal boy while she had been on the island for the past year. And they weren't the same feelings she got when she talked to the Lost Boys, Felix, or anyone else. Oh no. They were something completely different, and it made Rae panic. She wasn't used to these emotions and she had no idea if she liked them or not._

"_You're in love with him," Rae suddenly heard. She turned around to face the woman who had literally appeared out of nowhere. Then again, Rae was out of it so the woman probably just walked up. She wouldn't have noticed if she had or not._

"_Who are you?" Rae asked as she quickly pulled her sword on the blonde woman. The woman raised her hands and said, "My name is Tinkerbell. Pan asked me to watch you while he dealt with the… "intruders" as he called them."_

_Rae narrowed her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to see that Peter was smirking at the three men as he talked to them. She then turned back to Tinkerbell and said, "Alright."_

_Tinkerbell smiled and said, "Good. I'll show you to my treehouse then."_

_Rae nodded and resheathed her sword as she followed Tinkerbell through the jungle._

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Henry asked as he looked at the arrow that Peter was dipping in a jar. Peter simply blew on the tip of the arrow as he said, "Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison. We have a story here, about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible."<p>

Peter loaded the arrow onto the crossbow as Henry said, "If you're shooting at an apple… what's the poison for?"

"Motivation not to miss," Peter stated as he checked if the arrow was lined up correctly, "Felix, get over here!"

Felix stood up, swinging his club back onto his shoulder as Henry said, "Is Felix good? Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter," Peter and Felix shared a look as they both smirked, and Peter handed Henry the crossbow, saying, "You're the one doing the shooting."

"B-But I don't want to shoot," Henry said shakily. Peter tossed Felix the apple, and Felix backed away, standing in front of a tree as the Lost Boys started chanting, "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

Peter smirked as he said, "You won't hit him. Trust yourself, go on. It's exhilarating," Then he started chanting with the other boys.

Henry aimed and right as he shot the crossbow, he turned and aimed at Peter.

Peter caught the arrow right before it hit him, and he smirked at Henry (who was shocked) as the Lost Boys cheered. Peter tossed the arrow down and said, "Told you it was exhilarating."

Before he could say anything else though, everyone heard, "If you two nag me one more time about "getting back before Peter cuts your heads off" you won't have to worry about Peter cutting your heads off, because I will cut off your balls and shove your spears so far up your asses they come out your noses. When did you all get so whiny anyways?"

Skylar, Collin, and Drake then stepped through the edge of the jungle. It was obvious that Skylar was annoyed. She had a scowl plastered on her face with a hint of confusion as the two Lost Boys immediately said, "We're not whiny. You just walk slow."

Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Just give me some space before I shoot _myself_ in the face with an arrow."

The two Lost Boys quickly left Skylar alone, and she turned around and saw Peter and Felix looking at her amused while Henry's eyes were huge. Skylar grinned at seeing the young boy, and Henry ran towards her, hugging her. Skylar smiled and picked him up as best she could, hugging him back as he said, "You're alive!"

That actually made her burst out laughing as she said, "Yes, Henry. I am alive."

"H-How?" Henry asked. Skylar simply smiled and said, "Come on. I'll tell you after we get some food into you. Okay?"

Henry nodded and Skylar led him over to the fire where food was cooking. Peter watched them with an unnoticeable glare as Felix said, "She's never going to let you hurt him."

"She will when she finds out that if I don't have his heart, I'll die," Peter said with a small smirk. Felix looked at him confused and said, "But you won't die. Neverland will."

"But she doesn't know that, now does she?" Peter asked with a chuckle. Felix shook his head and said, "You're waging war in Rae's mind again, Pan."

"I know what I'm doing."

"She'd have to choose between you and the people she's been around for thirty six years…" Felix said as he looked over at Skylar and Henry who were talking as they sat on a fallen tree. Peter glared over at Henry, and turned to face Felix, saying, "Well she spent three hundred and sixty two years with me. We **are** her family."

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind!? He's four years old!" Robin said angrily as he and Neal walked into a room to talk alone. Shutting the door behind him, Neal said, "The shadow won't touch him. I promise."<p>

"How do you know that?" Robin asked, still angry.

"Because I've dealt with it before. It's what took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do it summon it, that's it. I'll be one the going to Neverland. Not him," Neal explained, trying to calm the man down (though Neal was thankful, once again, that this wasn't Skylar he was dealing with).

Walking over to a table as he set his lantern down, Robin said, "So at best my toddler is bait. At worst, something goes wrong and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the _nastiest person you've ever met_."

Neal raised a hand and said, "Even if that did happen- which it won't- he would also be taken to your twin sister, who you and I both know, would recognize Roland immediately and make Pan get the shadow to send Roland back. If he wouldn't then you know she would take care of him until she could get him back. But I **have** to get there."

Robin sighed and said, "I lost my wife a while back. Before that we almost never had Roland she was so sick. Now she's gone… then I almost lost him, and my sister saved him. He's all I have. I can't lose him. Not like I did Rae."

"See, you know how I feel. I need my boy, and Emma. They're all **I** have."

"So because I know what it is to value family, I should risk what's left of mine?" Robin asked. Neal sighed and said, "When she was sick- your wife- how did she live so she could have your boy?"

Robin gave him a look and said, "You know how."

"Right. My father. He saved her. And your son," Neal said. Robin groaned and turned away from Neal. He walked away for a second and sighed, rolling his eyes. He then turned towards Neal and said, "He stands at the window, he calls out once. If it doesn't take, that's it! No second chance."

"You gotta understand- this is my second chance," Neal stated.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, when are you going to tell him?" Tinkerbell asked as she sat in front of Rae in her treehouse. Rae shrugged and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."<em>

"_Right," Tinkerbell smirked. Rae sighed and said, "I've never been in love. I had a family- well a brother… but that didn't end too well… I don't even know what love is anymore."_

_"Pan doesn't either, and maybe it's what you both need," Tinkerbell said with a small smile. Rae scrunched up her eyebrows as she said, "What do you mean he doesn't know either? He's got all the Lost Boys who love him."_

"_The Lost Boys are loyal to him. But he loves you as you love him. Though neither of you can tell," Tinkerbell said with a small smile. Rae sighed and said, "I don't do love, Tink."_

"_Tink?" Tinkerbell asked. Rae simply shrugged, and Tinkerbell said, "You both need love. True love to be exact."_

_Rae sighed and said, "As I said- I don't do love."_

"_You love your brother, no matter what you say about him," Tinkerbell stated. Rae raised her eyebrows and said, "I'm not so sure about that."_

"_Family is family."_

"_Peter, Felix, and the Lost Boys are my family," Rae said as she stood up. Tinkerbell smiled at her and said, "Maybe so, but you still love Pan and your brother."_

_Rae rolled her eyes as she looked out of the tree as she crossed her arms. She saw Peter with a scowl on his face as he walked towards the treehouse with Felix in tow. Rae sighed as realization dawned on her and said, "Peter didn't tell you to watch me, did he?"_

"_No. I just wanted to talk to you," Tinkerbell said with a smile as she stood next to her. Rae sighed and said, "Well it** was** nice to talk to a girl. I'll see you around?"_

"_Of course," Tinkerbell said with a nod. Rae nodded and headed towards the entrance of the treehouse and said, "Now I have to go make sure he doesn't torch this place or you."_

_Tinkerbell laughed a little as Rae disappeared down the ladder._

* * *

><p>Skylar sat next to Felix in the camp as she threw knives at the tree in front of her. Felix watched her, saying, "You look different."<p>

Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she looked over at him with a confused face, saying, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. There's something different about you…" Felix said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at her. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Well thank you. Maybe."

Felix chuckled as Skylar tossed a knife at the tree, and then leaned back so she was laying on her back on the ground. She shut her eyes as she yawned, and when she opened her eyes she was staring up at Peter, who was obviously very amused as he looked down at her on the ground. She smiled at him and said, "Oh, hi. I didn't see you there."

Peter and Felix chuckled as Skylar sat up, and when she did, Peter picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, saying, "I'm stealing you for the rest of the night."

He then started walking away, but she leaned up and looked at Felix, saying, "Felix, watch Henry for me!"

The boy simply nodded as he turned to look at some Lost Boys who were still throwing knives into the ground.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right here next to the window; Robin, behind the table; Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. You'll come up under the shadow," Mulan stated as they were getting ready for Neal's plan to use the shadow to get to Neverland.<p>

"It's a good plan," Robin stated as he looked at the warrior. Mulan, as she moved a table, said, "I know."

As Robin and Neal moved the bed to situate it under the window, Neal said, "Hood, man, thanks again."

"Thank me once your family's back together," Robin said with a nod. Neal sighed and Robin noticed and said, "What?"

"I'm gonna save them, but back together? We'll see," Neal said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Robin's eyebrows scrunched up as he said, "I thought you said you loved them."

"I do. But we'll see if I can earn her back."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mulan asked as she picked up some books from the ground and stacked them beside her. Neal sighed and said, "Because I screwed up the first time. Hopefully I get another chance. When Emma told me she loved me, I…. I waited way too long before said I felt the same. I won't make that mistake again."

Mulan shook her head and said, "I'm sure she will forgive you," Mulan looked at Robin, "Just like Rae will forgive you."

Both men sighed and said, "I hope so."

"I learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone… you don't keep it in. You say it," Neal stated.

As Mulan continued getting the room ready, Robin pulled Neal to the side and said, "I need you to do something for me," Neal nodded, "Tell Rae I'm sorry… and tell her I love her."

Neal smiled and said, "I planned to do that whether you asked me to or not. I'll also add in that you miss her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's obvious," Mulan stated as she put a pillow on the bed. Robin sighed and said, "She's my twin sister. Of course I miss her. I broke the bond between us. We haven't been able to feel each other's emotions for thirty six years."

"Wait, you used to be able to feel each other's emotions?" Neal asked. Robin nodded and Neal said, "Wow… you two were really close, huh?"

Robin nodded and said, "We were able to tell if the other was hurt, sick, in love, or happy… then when I took her out of Neverland… it disappeared."

"Don't worry. You can fix it. I'm sure of it," Neal said as he placed a hand on the thief's shoulder. Robin nodded and said, "I hope so."

Just then Little John opened the door to the room with Roland in his arms, saying, "You ready?"

Roland was ready for bed as he sat in Little John's arms, looking at his father. Robin smiled at him and when he looked at Roland's eyes all he saw was the innocence in them that he used to see in Rae's. He sighed and picked Roland up, saying, "Come here, little man."

Little John walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him as Robin said, "Now Daddy's gonna be right there. Now it might be loud… but nothing's gonna hurt you. You understand?" Roland nodded, "You remember what you have to say?"

Roland nodded again and said, "Yeah, I say-" Everyone stopped him by yelling, "No!", "Not yet!", or "Wait!"

"Positions," Mulan said as she and Neal got in their places. Robin sighed, kissed Roland on the head, and moved behind the table. As he shut his eyes, he thought_, "Do it for Rae,"_ And then opened them and said, "Okay, Roland. Say it."

Roland looked up at the window as he said, "I believe."

Everyone looked at the window nervously, and after a second, still nothing had happened. Neal immediately looked at Robin and said, "Maybe if he just says it once more."

Robin shook his head as he stood up, walking over to Roland, saying, "No. I'm sorry, mate. That's it."

Just as Neal sighed and leaned his head down, the windows blew open. Robin looked at the window nervously as he picked up Roland, and the shadow flew in. He grabbed Roland's arm, and Robin held tightly onto him as Neal shot up from his spot. Mulan also got up, and cut Roland's sleeve off, releasing the hold that the shadow had on him. The shadow immediately looked around at them, and then flew out the window.

"Neal, go!" Mulan yelled, and the said man jumped up on the bed, and out the window, grabbing onto the shadow's leg. They all watched him as he flew away, and Robin had one thought on his mind, _"I hope Rae fell through a portal and wasn't taken by that thing."_

* * *

><p>"What's your most favorite things about me?" Peter asked as he looked down at Skylar, who was lying on his chest. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she looked at him and said, "Why do you ask?"<p>

Peter shrugged and said, "I just want to know."

Skylar smiled and bit her lip. She then said, "Well it'd definitely starts with your hair."

"My hair?" Peter asked with a chuckle. Skylar nodded and said, "Definitely."

"Why?"

"It's always so soft, no matter how dirty it is… then your eyes. I don't why I love them, but I do. Then your voice," Skylar said, and she bit her lip again. Peter smirked and said, "Oh, you like my voice?"

Skylar shook her head as she straddled his waist and said, "No, I love your voice."

"Good. Now what else?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck as she laid down on top of him, and said, "Your hands."

"My hands?" Peter asked as he looked at his hands. Skylar nodded and grabbed his hands, saying, "Because they fit perfectly in mine."

"Cheesy," Peter smirked as he kissed the side of her neck, "But true."

Skylar actually giggled and said, "And your lips."

"I already know why you love those," Peter said and started kissing up and down the side of her neck and face as he pulled her impossibly closer to him. She smirked and said, "And lastly…"

Peter smirked against her neck and said, "Go on, darling."

"…The way you make me yours," Skylar grinned. Peter's eyes darkened as he looked at her, and said, "And you are mine."

"Definitely," Skylar said, and Peter said, "Maybe I need to show you again."

Skylar nodded again, and his grip tightened on her waist.

* * *

><p>"<em>There you are!" Peter practically snarled as he saw Rae drop off the latter. She stopped him before he would go up there, and said, "Stop."<em>

_He gave her a glare and said, "Why should I? She took you from me!"_

"_I went willingly," Rae snapped back at him. Peter looked hurt for a second before he turned even angrier and said, "What!? Why would you do that!?"_

"_Because I wanted to talk to an actual girl! I haven't talked to one in a year, so I saw one and decided to talk to her," Rae stated. Peter breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth as he grabbed Rae's hand and pulled her behind him. Felix seemingly disappeared as Rae didn't see him anywhere anymore.  
><em>

"_Where are we going?" Rae asked as she looked at their linked hands. Peter simply said, "Back to the treehouse."_

"_What for?" Rae asked. Peter sighed and stopped walking as he looked back at her. He then looked like he was about to say something before he stopped and said, "Because you need sleep."_

_Peter tried walking again, but Rae stopped him and said, "That's not what you were going to say. Now tell me what it was."_

"_It's nothing important."_

"_Everything is important to you," Rae stated as she pulled her hand from Peter's and crossed her arms. Peter grit his teeth and the next thing you know, Rae was up against a tree and they were kissing._

_It was hard, passionate, and loving, all in one. When Peter pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. Peter leaned his forehead against Rae's as he said, "You frustrate me to no end. You do realize that, right?"_

"_Definitely," Rae said with a nod. Peter nodded and said, "Good."_

_He then kissed her again._

* * *

><p>Peter heard a knock on the door as Skylar was fast asleep on his bare chest. He softly pushed her off him, and got up, pulling a pair of pants on. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Felix on the other side. Felix's eyebrow rose as he saw that Peter was shirtless, and said, "Well you two had fun."<p>

Peter gave him a glare and said, "Rae's asleep; what do you want?"

"He saw the picture."

A smirk on Peter's face grew as he said, "Good-" He stopped talking as he felt the familiar sensation of someone coming into Neverland. He sighed again and said, "Someone just came into Neverland."

"Want me to see who it was?" Felix asked as he put his club back on his shoulder. Peter nodded and said, "Yes. You know what to do."

"Have fun," Felix smirked as he walked out of the treehouse. Peter glared at his back and shut the door behind him. He then looked over at Rae on the hammock and saw she was curled up in the blanket with her brown hair almost everywhere as she shifted, and her eyes fluttered open, as she said, "Peter…"

He smiled and walked over to her, saying, "I'm coming, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone messaged me and asked me if I stopped writing the story... I was gone for five days, guys. Not five months. I hit a rough spot and wanted to spend time with my friends and family, and I, shockingly, quickly got out of my rut. But I'm back now, and here's a new chapter. :)<br>**

**Anyways, I put those sexual innuendos in for those of you who kept asking me to make this an M rated story. I actually want to keep this story T rated, so I did, but I put as much as I possibly could for my readers who wanted something more.  
><strong>

**I have something funny to tell you all though. Okay, so I was reading the anonymous comments when I read one that said, "skylar is a bitch". I wasn't offended or anything, and honestly, my first thought was, "Well I'm glad she came off that way because she's supposed to be a bitch." Honestly, that was my thoughts on it. I found it funny, so...**

**Theory/Recap Time! (This is my favorite thing to do because you guys come up with the best stuff, I swear) We know how long Rae was really in Neverland for (362 years), we saw how their first kiss went, and Rae looks different... hmm. Any theories as to why?**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	49. Nasty Habits

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>You kiss and you kiss<em>  
><em> And you love and you love<em>  
><em> You got a history list and the rest is above<em>  
><em> And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me<em>  
><em> From the floor to the floor<em>  
><em> And the sky to the sky<em>  
><em> You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry<em>  
><em> And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me<em>

_ I said it before, I won't say it again_  
><em> Love is a game to you, it's not pretend<em>  
><em> Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right<em>

_ Can nobody hear me?_  
><em> I got a lot that's on my mind<em>  
><em> I cannot breathe<em>  
><em> Can you hear it, too?<em>

- Imagine Dragons, Hear Me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49- Nasty Habits<strong>

"This is where they're keeping Henry and Skylar; Pan's compound, according to, uh…" Emma trailed off, and Tinkerbell looked up and said, "Tinkerbell."

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Still weird to say."

"Tink is fine," Tinkerbell said as she walked back over from where she was putting down firewood. Emma sighed and said, "Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front. Which is why we're going to come through the back entrance- here," Emma pointed at the map that she drew on the ground, "She's gonna talk her way in once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any Lost Boys once you're inside," Tinkerbell stated.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks," Regina said. Tinkerbell looked over at her and said, "It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us," Snow stated with a nod. Tinkerbell nodded and said, "Good, one nick and you'll spend the last-" She was cut off by David standing up and saying, "-Poison sticks equal death, we got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go. Just as soon as you tell me the exit plan," Tinkerbell said with a smile. Everyone shared looks, and Tinkerbell caught on, saying, "You _do_ have an escape plan, don't you?"

"It was more of a last minute trip," Snow said softly.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters," Tinkerbell stated. Regina stood up and said, "We'll figure it out."

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it-" Emma cut Tinkerbell off, saying, "-Skylar did."

"Who's Skylar?" Tinkerbell asked.

"You may know her better as Rae Hood," Hook spook up. Tinkerbell's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Wait… she left the island?"

"You never knew she left?" Snow asked. Tinkerbell shook her head and said, "Rae and I talked a lot. Being the only girls on the island made us stick together a lot. Pan may like me, but it doesn't mean he liked the fact that I was talking with his most prized thing in the world. I thought he just made her stop talking to me... I don't know how she got off the island, but it had to have something to do with power that's not in this world."

Everyone was silent for a second until Tinkerbell said, "None of this matters if you don't have an exit plan."

"When it comes to family we always find a way," David said. Tinkerbell sighed and said, "You don't get it. Here, let me show you something," She pulled a watch out of her pocket and held it up for them to see, "You know what this is?"

"Yeah, a watch," Emma said sarcastically. Tinkerbell sighed and said, "I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

Emma shot up from where she was sitting, saying, "Greg and Tamara!? Where are they!? Why'd they give you that!?"

"I got it off the girl's_ body_. I spent half the night cleaning the blood off it," Tinkerbell explained, and put the watch back in her pocket, "And the other guy? Well there wasn't anything left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people who he employs, who cross him."

"How did they cross him?" David asked, confused.

"They were supposed to bring two back. Not one. And I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. You figure that out, you know where I live," Tinkerbell stated, and then walked out of their camp, headed back to her house.

"Where is she going?" Snow whispered. David sighed and said, "I'll bring her back."

"Don't. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break into somewhere without knowing the way out," Emma said. Regina gave her a look as she said, "And where'd you get that? Bail Bondsperson School?"

"_Neal_ taught me that."

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island once before," David said, looking at the pirate. Hook sighed and said, "Yes, aboard my ship. Which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which… I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission?" Regina asked. Hook looked up and said, "Two people. One was Rae, and her way wasn't willingly. And the other…" Hook looked at Emma, "Her partner in crime, Neal."

"How?"

"Maybe we can find out," Hook said as he headed towards the forest. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and followed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>How did you learn how to do that?" Skylar heard as she threw another knife into a tree. She turned around to look at Henry, who was standing behind her, and said, "What? Throwing my knives?"<em>

"_Yeah," Henry said as he sat next to her. Skylar smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding a knife out to him. Henry took it as she said, "Well as you know, Robin left me alone. What the story didn't tell you was that he hadn't taught me anything. I didn't know how to hunt, fight, make a fire- anything. So I had to teach myself. I practiced throwing these so much that I made my fingers raw. They bled for days. But- I have perfect aim now, so I guess it all worked out in the end."_

"_Do you ever miss him?" Henry asked. Skylar looked at Henry, confused, and said, "Who? Robin?" Henry nodded, "Course. All the time. We **are** twins."_

"_That makes me wonder something- how old are you?" Henry asked. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "You know how old- seventy-three."_

"_You can't be seventy-three, Sky. Hook was here for over two hundred years and you were here before that," Henry stated. Skylar's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she said, "How did you know that?"_

"_Because I'm not Henry," Henry's face turned into an evil smile, and Skylar was faced with another version of herself._

Skylar's eyes shot open as she shot up. Her breathing was labored as she felt two arms wrap around her comfortingly. She snuggled back into Peter's arms, and he said, "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Skylar said as she gripped his shirt tightly in her hands, "Nothing at all."

About an hour later, Peter stood over the hammock and looked down at Skylar as she slept. He knew she had a nightmare. She had them a lot whenever she had a bad feeling, or she was scared about something. That was what confused him. Why did she have a bad feeling? And if it wasn't that, then why was she scared?

* * *

><p>"What? I know that look, what happened?" Peter asked as he walked over to Felix. He was already upset. Skylar was <em><strong>still <strong>_asleep, Henry couldn't hear the pipes, and now seeing the look on Felix's face didn't make him happy.

"Baelfire; I'm afraid he got away," Felix stated.

"Well why didn't you get him back?" Peter asked angrily. Felix simply said, "I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out by a sleeping spell."

"The Dark One?" Peter asked with an evil smile. Felix nodded and Peter smirked and said, "So father and son have been reunited…"

"They'll be coming for Rae and the boy. We should move them both somewhere safe," Felix said. Peter tensed up slightly at that, but said, "Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

Peter's attention was then drawn to Skylar who was holding her head. She was still in her jeans and converse, but had threw on one of Peter's green shirts instead of her black tank top. She looked dead tired and sick.

Peter headed over to her and said, "Love, you alright?"

"My head just hurts, and I'm really nauseous. But I'll be fine," Skylar said as Peter held her face in his hands. He sighed and said, "If it gets any worse you better tell me."

"Course," Skylar said with a nod. Peter let her go as she started walking to where they kept the water.

The watering hole was about ten minutes away from the camp, so when she got to the hole, she was shocked to see three Lost Boys knocked out and Neal standing in the middle of them. Her mouth dropped as she said, "Neal?"

He looked up and said, "Skylar!"

She ran towards him and checked him over, saying, "Oh my gosh! You're alive!"

He cut her off by hugging her and saying, "And you're alive!"

She smiled at him and said, "How are you alive?"

"Mulan, Aurora, and Prince Phillip saved me," Neal said. Before Skylar could say anything, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head, and then saw black. Neal caught Skylar before she hit the ground, and looked at Gold, who was holding a rock in his hand, and said, "Really? While she was talking to me?"

"Well the spell won't work on her, and she could see me and then react harshly. I did what had to be done," Gold stated. Neal gritted his teeth and picked up the unconscious girl, throwing her over his shoulder. They then started walking again.

* * *

><p>Peter was sitting on a tree stump at the campfire as he looked around. He was worried, but he wouldn't let it show. Skylar hadn't come back from the watering hole yet, and it'd been a good half hour. He kept glancing over at Henry, expecting to see her over there with him, but every time he did he was met with disappointment because she wasn't there.<p>

Right as Peter thought, _"I should've made someone go with her,"_ The fire went out, and a spell washed through the camp, making every boy except him fall to the ground, asleep.

Peter looked up from his hands that protected his eyes from the sand, and stood up with a smirk, saying, "We have a guest. No doubt, someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess…" Peter relit the fire, showing Gold, "The Dark One. Come to save Henry have you, Laddie? How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family," He lit a torch, "You can come on out now, Baelfire."

Neal came out of hiding, holding a crossbow in his hands, aimed at Peter as he said, "Name's Neal now."

"A new name but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion," Peter said, a smirk planted firmly on his face. Gold's glare didn't waver as he looked at Peter, saying to Neal, "What are you waiting for?"

"I got this," Neal said, and then shot the arrow. Peter caught it, and smirked again, saying, "Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?"

"I remember plenty. That's why I didn't coat the tip," Neal stated. Peter dropped the arrow and turned his hand over to see that it was coated in squid ink.

"Grab Henry," Gold said as Peter was captured by the ink.

"Well about that, I'm impressed... Are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?" Peter asked as Neal placed Henry over his shoulder. Neal looked up at Peter and said, "Couldn't be anything worse than leaving him here with you."

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us," Peter said as he looked between the two men. Neal looked over at Gold and said, "What's he talking about-" Gold cut him off by saying, "-Don't listen to him."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter asked with an evil smirk. Neal looked over at Gold again, saying, "Told me what?"

"Why about the prophecy of course," Peter said. Neal was confused as he said, "What prophecy? What does he mean?"

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him," Peter stated.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was he talking about?" Neal asked as he placed Henry down on the ground next to Skylar. To let them to escape (and to make Peter stop talking), Gold made an unconscious Skylar appear and threatened her life to make Peter shut up. They quickly left the camp and a very livid Peter Pan behind.<p>

"Oh don't mind him," Gold said as he looked at the fire.

"He said you were gonna murder Henry!"

"He plays games- mind games- the important thing is we got the boy and Pan's weakness, and we got away," Gold said. Neal sighed and said, "Where are we?"

"On the other side of the island. We're safe here for the time being," Gold said as Neal headed over to Henry and Skylar who were still knocked out. Neal bent down and rubbed Henry's head as he said, "Hey, Henry. It's me. It's your Dad-" Gold cut him off, saying, "-He can't hear you."

"Then wake him up," Neal said. Gold sighed and said, "Pulling him out of the spell can be dangerous. He'll wake naturally in a few hours. He'll be fine."

Neal then moved to check on Skylar's head, and when he noticed the red patch on where her head was laying, he sighed and ripped off part of his shirt and placed it under her head. She didn't move once, and Neal knew that she had a concussion.

Neal stood up and said, "Now you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. What prophecy is he talking about? Why did he say you would kill Henry?"

"Oh I don't know- to create a wedge between us," Gold said. Neal gave him an annoyed look as he said, "That's not a denial… No this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean-" Neal was cut off by Gold turning around to face him, saying, "-Baelfire-" Neal cut him off this time, yelling, "-It's **Neal**! Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!"

After a second, Gold nodded and said, "There was a seer. And she told me of a prophecy. That a boy would help me reunite with you… and that boy would be my undoing."

"Henry?" Neal questioned.

"I didn't know he was going to be my own grandson 'til I found you in New York and discovered you were his father," Gold tried explaining.

"You were planning on getting rid of him; whoever he was- to try and cheat fate; to get around the prophecy. You cold-blooded son of a bitch. You were gonna kill him," Neal said. Gold simply nodded and said, "Yes."

Neal simply looked at him and said, "You get back. You stay away from him!"

"That was then! Things have changed! I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him," Gold tried.

"After what you just told me I'm supposed to believe you!?"

"I won't lie to you, Bae. Self-preservation is a nasty habit I've had my whole life. But I came here to break it- to do the right thing, and to save your son- even though that meant sacrificing my own life," Gold said. Neal gave him a look as he heard a groan, and he looked over to see Skylar blinking rapidly as she still laid on the ground. He turned back to Gold as the man said, "You have to trust me."

"How can I?" Neal asked as he walked towards the two people on the ground.

About half an hour later, Neal looked back over at Skylar and Henry who were on the ground. Skylar fell asleep again right after she finished blinking, and Henry still hadn't woken up. Neal looked back at the fire in front of him as he ripped up some leaves in his hands and tossed them in the fire.

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will," Gold said as he watched Neal.

"Give me the Dark One dagger," Neal said simply as he looked up at his father, "I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that can stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it," Gold said.

"Why are you lying?" Neal asked.

"I'm not lying to you, Bae. I hid it so Pan couldn't get it. So he couldn't stop me," Gold explained. Neal simply said, "So unhide it!"

"My shadow took it."

Neal laughed as he stood up and said, "Your shadow. Man, you got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear!" Gold begged. Neal sighed and said, "Maybe you **did** hide it. Maybe you **do** want to do the right thing. But that's today. What about tomorrow?"

"I've changed."

"Have you?"

"Yes," Gold stated. Neal gave him a look as he said, "The prophecy still stands. You save him, he's still you're undoing."

"I'm still willing to die for him," Gold said. Neal looked up from where he was looking at the ground, and said, "Well what happens if we get back and you're reunited with Belle, and you realize that the only thing standing in-between you and your happy ending is my son? And suddenly undoing doesn't sound so great?"

Tears welled up in Gold's eyes as he said, "You're my happy ending. This is. Because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son. If you have faith in me."

Neal grabbed Gold's hand and held it, and after a second he said, "You know when I was living and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things will ever be any different?"

Neal let go of Gold's hand as he walked towards Henry and Skylar. Gold looked down at his hand to find a leaf stuck to it, and he shook it off to see the squid ink on his hand.

"Neal, what are you doing?" Gold asked as Neal softly shook Skylar awake and helped her onto her feet. Neal then lifted Henry off the ground and over his shoulder as he grabbed Skylar's hand to stop her from falling. He then looked over at Gold and said, "I'm going to find Emma and the other's and get the hell off this island, and I'm gonna get my family back home."

Neal started walking towards the forest, pulling a very dizzy Skylar behind him, as Gold said, "You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you all."

Neal stopped at the edge of the forest as he said, "I'm sorry, I got no choice. We're safer without you. Goodbye, Papa."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking, Skylar was finally getting her brain back to functioning normally, though her head was still pounding, the nausea was back full force, and she was still dizzy as fuck. Neal kept glancing back at her and asking how she was doing, but she just grunted in response. She was not in a talkative mood.<p>

As they made it through some giant leaves, they came to a clearing. Everything looked put together by someone who had major OCD. Neal put Henry onto the ground softly, and helped Skylar onto a rock before he bent over a fire and smiled, saying, "Emma."

"You were so close to finding her," Neal suddenly heard. Skylar didn't look up as she stuck her head in-between her knees, willing herself to not throw up.

"You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out," Peter said as Lost Boys came out of nowhere.

"I'll remember that for next time," Neal said as Felix went and stood by Skylar. He noticed the red spot on the back of her head, and grit his teeth as he headed over to Henry, who was still unconscious. Peter glanced at Skylar and then back at Neal as he said, "No, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could've protected you out here for sure. But then who would've protected Henry from him?"

"Skylar could've," Neal smiled, but his smile dropped as Skylar threw up on the ground beside her. Everyone looked at her concerned, but she simply put her head back in-between her knees as Neal walked up to Peter and said, "I will get my son back. And Skylar. No matter what it takes."

Peter gave him a confused yet amused look as he said, "You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got them, I got them back. It's the game. Now my point; the real problem for you, is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off the island without my permission."

"I've done it before," Neal smirked. Peter simply looked at Neal mockingly as he said, "Did you?" Peter smirked, "Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

"You saying you let me go?" Neal asked as he watched Peter walk over to Skylar. Peter turned and looked at Neal as he said, "I'm saying I've got everyone right where I want them."

They all heard Henry groan from his position on Felix's shoulder, and Peter smirked at Neal and said, "Something to chew on," He addressed the Lost Boys, "You know where to take him."

"HENRY!" Neal yelled. Peter smirked and said, "Oh don't worry. It won't be for very long."

"I'M ALIVE!" Neal yelled as Peter smirked and said to Neal, "Just until I reset the board. The game is about to change."

Skylar managed to lift her head up at the words, but saw Peter looking down at her. He gave her a small smile, and said, "Come here, love."

Peter picked Skylar up in his arms, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his shoulder.

As he struggled, Neal noticed Peter's grip on Skylar tighten- almost possessively- as he carried her out of the clearing.

* * *

><p>Peter kissed Skylar's head as she looked up at him, and he said, "Go to sleep, Rae."<p>

Skylar grabbed his hand and said, "Stay, please."

"I'll be up later. I've got things to take care of. I promise I won't be long. Just go to sleep," Peter said softly. Skylar sighed and said, "Okay. Love you."

"I love you too," Peter said and kissed her once before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

But as Skylar rolled over to sleep, she couldn't help but think that Peter was keeping something from her. Something very important.

* * *

><p>As Peter smirked evilly from the pipes working on Henry, he saw Felix chuckling to himself. Peter walked over to him and said, "What's so funny?"<p>

"I was thinking of why Rae would be so sick, and I had an idea," Peter nodded, telling him to continue, and Felix chuckled again as he continued, "I thought what if the reason she got so sick all the sudden was because she was pregnant? But I doubt it's that. So I wouldn't worry."

Peter nodded and moved to sit in the middle of the circle of dancing boys, but one thing remained on his mind.

"_This is Neverland. Anything can happen."_

Later that night while all the Lost Boys were asleep, Peter was still up, watching Skylar sleep. He noticed her fist clench in his shirt, but as he rubbed her hand, trying to get her to relax, he had no idea what she was dreaming about.

_Skylar was being held against a tree by her throat as she gripped the hand that was choking her. She glared at the person under the black hood, but her eyes widened as the person took the hood off their head and looked up at Skylar with an evil smirk._

_"You can't get rid of me that easily," Duplicate-Skylar smirked.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the unusual lateness of this. I have like three weeks left of school and they keep piling homework on (for some unknown reason), and with my extracurricular activities I'm always busy. I was actually only able to get on my computer yesterday after four days, so I'm sorry.<strong>

**But guys... _I don't plan on giving up on this story._ I'm trying to spread out the updates a bit so when season three ends you all will have something to look forwards too because I won't have anything left to write until season four airs. So it's not going to be one chapter a day anymore. Maybe two or three days at the least. So if it's been a couple days since I last updated, don't panic and freak out. I will update. I promise. (And I'll probably write filler chapters while we wait for season four...)  
><strong>

**But I'm dead tired right now so I hope you liked the chapter, and Happy Easter if you celebrate it! But before I go...**

**Theory/Recap Time! We know that Neal wants to get Skylar off Neverland too, but why? Any ideas as to what's wrong with Skylar? Skylar thinks Peter is keeping something important from her- ugh oh that's gonna cause some drama- any thoughts on how she's going to find out about what he plans on doing to Henry? And the Evil!Skylar from the curse is back. Any ideas on why?  
><strong>

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

**P.S.S. NEW COVER :D**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	50. Good Form

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Go back to sleep <em>  
><em> Go back to sleep <em>

_ Counting bodies like sheep _  
><em> To the rhythm of the war drums<em>

_ Go back to sleep _  
><em> Go back to sleep <em>

_ Counting bodies like sheep _  
><em> To the rhythm of the war drums [x2]<em>

_ I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_  
><em> I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason<em>  
><em> I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son <em>  
><em> They're one in the same, I must isolate you…<em>  
><em> Isolate and save you from yourself … <em>

- A Perfect Cirlce, Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm of the War Drums

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50- Good Form<strong>

Henry sat at the fire watching two Lost Boys climb ropes as the rest cheered them on. They were racing to see who could get to the top. Henry looked around and was shocked to find Skylar and Peter arguing.

Skylar had her normal pissed looked on her face as Peter looked like he was trying to rationalize with her. Henry knew that wasn't going to work. If Skylar was mad she would stay mad for however long she wanted. And if she got mad at Peter then he knew something was really wrong. He wasn't oblivious to what the two were. He didn't miss the looks Peter shot at Skylar when she wasn't looking, or the protective looks Skylar gave Peter when he was doing something with the Lost Boys. He read the storybook. He knew that they were in love. True Love.

Henry's thoughts were cut off by someone poking him with a stick.

* * *

><p>Skylar really wanted to hit Peter.<p>

"I can't believe you did that!" Skylar said again as she tried staying calm for his sake and everyone else's.

"I did it so I'd know when you're in trouble," Peter said, trying to explain why he put a spell on her in the middle of the night that linked the two of them. He could feel her pain now, and if she got hurt so did he.

Skylar breathed air in through her nose and out through her mouth before she said, "Explain two things to me."

Peter nodded and said, "Anything."

"How does your magic work on me?"

"I put a spell on you after about a hundred and eighty years after you were here. It protects you from all magic other than Neverland magic," Peter explained. Skylar nodded and said, "Well that came in handy a lot. Trust me…. Now the last thing I'm going to ask you- What the hell were you thinking!?"

"About what?"

Before Skylar could answer, she heard a very familiar yelp. Her head shot up and she saw Henry being taunted by another Lost Boy. Before Peter knew what she was doing she had walked over to the smirking Lost Boy and Henry, who was looking pretty panicked.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. Obviously it didn't work as she noticed Henry take a tiny step behind her and the Lost Boy take one step back.

Henry may have not liked the kid who poked him with a stick, but **no matter what** he did not deserve Skylar's wrath. That's why he said, "Nothing, Sky. Nothing happened."

Skylar narrowed her eyes and looked in-between the two boys for a minute until she said, "Okay…"

She turned and had taken two steps when she heard, "Wow, she really is on a leash."

Skylar stopped walking immediately.

Peter, who was leaning against a tree and watching the Lost Boys on the ropes as he watched Skylar, Henry, and the Lost Boy, noticed Skylar stopped walking as she was heading towards him. He then also noticed the smirk creep up on her face. He had never seen that smirk. Ever. And, he would never tell anyone, but it made his blood run cold when he saw it on her face.

Peter quickly sat up, and watched as Skylar walked towards the two boys.

Skylar was now very pissed. He had called her a bitch. A dog on a leash.

She turned towards the Lost Boy and Henry's eyes widened as he stepped back, knowing my "Rae smirk". The Lost Boy visibly tensed up as Skylar turned her gaze on him. She started walking towards him slowly as she said, "You know people get scared of me when I get mad. For good reasons too. Once I was so mad I beheaded someone- I really don't regret it because that was guard was an asshole. Anyways, I can tell you this. If anything, you're on the leash. I'm not. If anyone tried bossing me around they'd be missing a couple body parts. So if you call me a bitch again, I will make sure you-" Skylar was cut off by hearing Peter say, "-Something going on here?"

Peter stepped up so he was next to Skylar, and the girl said, "Ask him. I'm going to go before I crack his head open."

Skylar then turned and walked away, heading into the forest, as Peter turned to face the Lost Boy, saying, "What happened?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What exactly does the King have to find on this island?" Killian asked as he looked around the island. The captain, and also Killian's brother, held up a sealed letter. He opened it and Killian read it out loud, saying, "A plant? We journeyed across the realms for a plant?"<em>

"_Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury," Liam stated. Killian looked at his brother, amazed, as he said, "So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again."_

"_Now you understand the importance of our mission-" Liam was cut off by a voice saying, "-Are you two lost?"_

_Killian and Liam turned around as they pulled out their swords. They were shocked to see a boy and a girl, both wearing identical smirks. The girl spoke up, saying, "They look lost to me."_

_The boy smirked widely as he glanced back at her, then looked back at the two sailors as Liam said, "Identify yourselves."_

"_I'm Peter Pan," The boy waved his hand over at the girl as he continued, "This is Rae Hood. We live here."_

"_Who are you?" Rae asked, her face seemingly innocent as she asked._

"_Captain Jones and my lieutenant. We're here by order of the king," Liam said as he and Killian put their swords up. Peter smirked as she said, "The king, huh?"_

"_We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just Peter," Rae said with a smirk. Liam laughed as he said, "That's funny," Rae gave him a look, and Peter simply looked at the sailors like they were idiots, "We seek this plant. Now tell us, children. Where can we find it?"_

"Did he just call me a child?"_ Rae thought as she glared at the man. Since she was slightly behind Peter, he held her back from killing the man as he looked at the paper. He took it from Liam, saying, "Your king sent you for this plant?"_

"_You know it?" Liam asked. Rae snorted and said, "Dreamshade; well it's the deadliest plant on the island."_

"_Your king is really ruthless," Peter stated, agreeing with Rae._

"_Nonsense," Liam objected. Rae's eyebrows shot up as Killian said, "It's medicine."_

"_It's doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face. Killian pulled Liam to the side as Rae and Peter watched them. Rae leaned closer to Peter as she whispered, "They're so gullible."_

_Peter looked over at her with a smirk, and turned back to face Liam and Killian as they turned back around to face them. Liam was obnoxiously saying, "They're playing games with us, and I'm quickly tiring of them," He took the piece of paper back from Peter's hand and turned to look at Killian, "Come. Keep moving."_

"_Don't say we didn't warn you!" Rae said with a smirk as Peter waved at them, a smirk on his face._

* * *

><p>Skylar was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get Henry off the island, but she knew that the rest of the group wouldn't go without her. She felt like she was losing her mind. Again. Not to mention the fact that the psycho, evil, cursed, figment of her imagination was back and wanted to make her crazy again. Skylar knew the curse was gone, and she had found out that the only reason she felt sick the day before was because she had forgotten to eat the day before. But she had no idea why the she-devil was back.<p>

"Skylar?"

Skylar turned around holding a knife in her hand as she looked towards the trees where she saw Hook and David standing. She sighed and said, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow. Skylar glared at him and threw the knife at him, letting it barely miss the side of his head.

"Nice shot," Hook commented. Skylar glared at him again as she said, "What do you mean? I missed."

Before Skylar could say anything else, she was suddenly wrapped in a hug. She paused for a second and then patted David's back, saying, "Hello to you too, Charming."

"You were always my best friend," Skylar heard him say quietly. She scrunched up her eyebrows as he hugged her tighter, and said, "David… is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just haven't seen you in a while. It made me realize how much I relied on you," David said as he pulled away from her. Skylar tilted her head and said, "Um… okay. Thanks, I think…" She looked at him closer and said, "You look pale. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. We're going to look for something that may be able to get us_** all**_ off this island," David said. Skylar rolled her eyes on the emphasis of the word "all".

"Go find what you're looking for. I'm starving. I need food. I'll see you later," She pulled her knife from the tree, waved at them, and headed through some leaves as she started walking again.

"You should've told her," Hook said after about a minute. David gave him a look and said, "She has enough on her plate as it is. She's looking after Henry, making sure herself stays safe, and she's finally happy. I want to give her that."

"She knows about dreamshade. She could help you," Hook insisted as they started walking. David glared at his back and said, "If you don't know, then she wouldn't."

"But I'm not the one in a relationship with the evil, immortal boy who trusts and tells me everything, now am I?" Hook asked sarcastically.

David rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>We tried to warn you," Peter said as he sat leaned on a rock, watching Killian try and wake up Liam. Rae knew the man was going to die. He purposely cut himself with dreamshade. He was an idiot.<em>

"_Please, he's my brother. He's all I have left," Killian said. Rae simply said, "Well maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it."_

"_He's so stubborn. I didn't mean to…" Killian looked up at Rae and Peter, "Can you help me?"_

_Peter sighed and said, "Well I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying."_

"_Tell me," Killian begged. Peter walked over to a dreamshade patch and waved his hand, making the branches move out of the way. He then looked over at Killian and said, "This spring. These waters are rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keep this land and all on it so… young," Peter smirked, "If one were to drink directly from it, it's powers can cure any ill."_

"_Thank you," Killian said. But before he could go in, Rae stopped him by saying, "But I have to warn you… all magic comes with a price. And that spring is no exception."_

_Peter nodded, saying, "Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it."_

"_Of course. Whatever you want. It's yours," Killian said, and ran into the hidden room. He quickly filled up the canteen, and ran out to Liam, pouring the water in his mouth. Killian held his head up so the water would go down as he said, "Brother? Brother!?"_

_Liam woke up, saying, "That's Captain to you."_

_Killian laughed as he helped Liam sit up, and the newly healed man said, "What happened?"_

"_It doesn't matter," Killian said with a grin, "Now let's pay the boy and girl and go."_

_Killian looked behind him as he said, "Boy! Girl! What do you want? Boy! Girl!"_

_Peter and Rae were nowhere to be found._

* * *

><p>"Oh look what we have here," Skylar heard as she was walking through the forest. She grit her teeth and ignored the familiar voice as she kept walking.<p>

"You can't ignore yourself, Rae."

"I can try," Skylar stated as she ignored the black hooded figure in front of her. She walked right through it, and it said, "I'm not going to leave you alone-" Skylar turned and cut her off, saying, "-Why the hell are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be- I don't know- dead!?"

"Your precious Peter might've gotten rid of the curse, but he didn't get rid of me," Evil Skylar said as she leaned against a tree. Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she said, "But you're a part of the curse."

"Yes _and_ no. I'm all of your doubts, fears, hopes, dreams, love, hate- all of your emotions. The curse just gave me a voice," Evil Skylar smirked, "But the two emotions that are very prominent? Doubt and hate. I wonder why… you've got Peter back, the Lost Boys, your home. What's making you so doubtful and hateful all the sudden, Rae? Huh? Is it the fact that you think Peter's hiding something from you? Or that you think your "friends" are going to take you from him again? Or is it the face that you might think Henry is the Truest Believer? You know how long Peter's been searching for that kid. If that's Henry, you can't do anything to stop him," Evil Skylar smirked. Skylar narrowed her eyes and said, "I can try."

"Right, like you'd be able to go against your precious Peter," Evil Skylar smirked. Skylar narrowed her eyes and said, "Family is family."

"But they aren't your family, Rae. None of them are."

"They are my family," Skylar said as she glared at herself. Evil Skylar rolled her eyes as she said, "Right. They love you, care for you, and want to see you happy. Why did they always think you were bad then? Why did they think you killed all those people? Why do they still think that you haven't changed-" Skylar cut herself off, saying, "-Because I've shown them that I can't."

"Oh really now? You helped August. You got Emma and Snow back home. You helped them beat Hook** and** Cora. You got stabbed for them. You almost died, and so many other things. And you say you haven't changed… it's quite comical, really," Evil Skylar smirked as she chuckled.

"…One thing you haven't told me is what you're still doing here. What's your purpose now?" Skylar asked with narrowed eyes. Evil Skylar smirked and said, "I thought it was obvious."

"Well it's not, so please share," Skylar said sarcastically. Evil Skylar rolled her eyes and said something that made Skylar's blood run cold.

"The first time I talked to you I said I was going to make you lose your mind. In the end, when you can't take it anymore and guilt, hate, and pain is running through you all the time, you're going to want to die. And without the curse it's going to be just as fun watching it happen, and Peter is going to be there to watch you crash and burn. I'm going to make you scream till your throat bleeds, Rae, and you're going to die when you can't take it anymore. But not by the curse- but by your own disposal."

* * *

><p>Skylar tried staying up that night, but she fell asleep in Peter's arms like she always did.<p>

_Skylar glared at Regina as the woman stood in front of her, saying, "Seems I finally caught you," Skylar snorted, "But I had to have some help since my guards aren't good enough. You know how many guards I've had to let go because they've gotten severely injured because of you?"_

_Skylar simply smirked as she said, "If I wasn't so__** kind**__ then they would be dead."_

"_This is you being kind?" Regina glared as she stopped in front of the sixteen year old who was very bloody from the hitting and beating she had gotten from Regina's guards. Skylar smirked again and said, "Sweetie you don't even want to know what me being mean is. Talking about mean, you do realize that my nose does not look like a swordfish? Those wanted posters are insulting."_

"_Good," Regina smirked and two guards came and grabbed Skylar's arms and she was in pain as they grabbed her, but she didn't show it as she was dragged out of the cells and into the bright sunlight. Skylar winced at it, and didn't even look scared as they put dropped her on the wooden stage where people got executed._

_Regina followed after Skylar and the guards, grinning. Skylar looked up at a guard and with a smirk, she said, "Hey, I remember you. Didn't I stab you in the eye once?"_

_The man backhanded her and Skylar smacked her lips together, tasting blood. She looked up at Regina and said, "This all you got?"_

"_Well…" Regina smiled as an executor walked up the steps to face Skylar. Skylar looked at the crowd and said, "Really? In front of a crowd?"_

"_People want to see Rae Hood die," A guard told Skylar as he grabbed her hair and pulled it. She threw her elbow back, knocking the air out of the man. As she looked into the crowd, she saw the familiar green cloak she had made and the brown eyes she shared with her brother. But she didn't expect him to walk away._

"_Any last words?" Regina asked as the guards got Skylar into the execution position. Skylar simply looked up at Robin's retreating back and said, "You're a sucky brother," She looked up at Regina, "You're a bitch," She looked at the guards, "You're jackasses," She looked at the crowd, "And I hate every single one of you who want to see me die, because if you forgot- I only do what I have to do to survive," Skylar nodded at Regina, "Alright, I'm good now."_

_The man pushed Skylar's head down so it was laying on the slab and right he lifted his arms up to bring the sword down, time suddenly stopped and Evil Skylar was standing in front of Skylar. Evil Skylar smirked and said, "I know you remember this part. I know **I** do. Your precious Peter saves you. But what if he didn't save you? Let's see how this would work out then."_

_Time restarted as Skylar's eyes were wide, and just as the executor's sword hit the top of her neck, the scenery changed. She was taken to a room where there were bodies everywhere. Skylar's eyes widened at the amount of them all. There had to be hundreds- maybe even thousands. The blood was making her nauseous so she covered her mouth and nose. Evil Skylar appeared in front of her, saying, "There are a lot, aren't there?"  
><em>

_"What are they?" Skylar asked, afraid of the answer. Evil Skylar smirked, saying, "What do you think they are?"_

_Skylar's eyes widened as she looked around the room, and she felt tears fill her eyes as she saw all of the bodies in the very large room._

_They were all the people Skylar had ever killed._

Skylar shot up as she held her head in her hands. _"I couldn't have killed that many people,"_ She thought, trying to convince herself otherwise. But deep down she knew that she had. Skylar shook her head of the thoughts, and looked behind her to see Peter wasn't there.

Not even a s second later, Peter and Felix burst into the room looking very panicked. Skylar looked at them confused as she said, "What's wrong with you two?"

"You were screaming bloody murder," Peter stated as he walked towards her, quickly looking her over for injuries. Skylar looked at him confused, saying, "No I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. We all heard you," Felix said as he stood by the door. Skylar then noticed her throat felt really,_** really**_ raw. She then looked up at Peter and said, "I don't remember screaming."

"And I take it you don't remember waking up in the middle of the night to go practice shooting your bow and arrows either?" Peter asked. Skylar shook her head and she looked down at her hands, completely missing the look that Peter shot Felix over his shoulder. One of worry and concern.

Skylar wasn't remembering what she was doing, and she was waking up screaming again. But she wasn't worried about that.

She was worried about the voice that she could hear, saying, **_"Go back to sleep."_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't really know what to do with this episode other than the flashbacks and Skylar standing up to the Lost Boy for Henry. But Evil!Skylar is going to be a real pain this season. More so than in the last season. Don't worry, she does go away. But not for a while... Skylar still doesn't know what Peter is hiding for her, and Evil!Skylar seems to know that Henry's the Truest Believer, but Skylar doesn't believe it. Uh oh.<br>**

**But sorry about the two days late update. Finals are coming up, so I've been studying a lot. But to make it up to you all, I was thinking about making another Rae/Peter video. So I need song suggestions! :D**

**But guys- you guys really want Neal to have a thing for Skylar don't you? That's most of the theories I got for the last chapter, and I didn't think that the way he was coming off towards her made him seem like that. But oh well. You'll find out the real reason later. And no, Neal having a "thing" for Skylar is not the reason why he cares about her. Those suggestions just seemed a little weird to me, so I'm sorry...**

**I just realized... this is chapter 50 *sniffle* we've all come so far :')**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

**P.S.S. THERE'S A NEW COVER IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE IT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	51. Author's Appreciation

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51- Author's Appreciation<br>**

Hi everyone, this is not an update (sadly.) But as I said before, it's finals and I have them next week so I'm trying to focus on studying. Though Rae. Peter, and OUAT pop up in my head almost _**all the time**_. Anyways, I meant to do this in the last chapter, but I completely forgot to do it. So since I wanted to update, yet didn't have anything to update with, I thought I'd go ahead and write this.

We hit chapter **50**. I have never written fifty chapters before. Nevertheless, over 200,000 words. And I've done both. When I wrote the first chapter I thought this story was going to be something I would do in my free time, and eventually lose interest in, forcing me to have to delete the story. Instead, it's become something I got invested in, and care for deeply. Mainly because of you all. The reviewers, followers, favoriters- **the readers.**

You've all pulled me out of writer's blocks that would've lasted for weeks, maybe even _months_, and only lasted for about two days because of reading all of your nice comments and seeing so many follows or favorites in my inbox. It made me want to write. I've ended up pulling seven or eight thousand words out of thin air for a chapter- at midnight- because I can't sleep or because I wanted to post that day. I did it for you guys because I love you guys for making me love this story so much.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Couple Answers to Your Questions...<strong>

_**The Reasons Behind Why Rae is Like She is:**_

Many people that I actually know in real life, don't know this... but I have terrible anger issues (that I manage to keep under wraps somehow- it still baffles me how). Rae Hood is those issues. My trust issues, my want for true love (I'm allowed to dream, people), my sarcastic tendencies, and my ache for wanting a family that (no offense to my family) will be there for me anytime I ask or need it. It all goes into her.

_**How Rae was thought up:**_

Honestly, when I first started writing Rae, I wanted her to be a lot like Belle. I don't know why, but I did. I wanted her to be nice, friendly, a good influence, someone anyone could talk to. Someone who was the complete opposite of the Peter Pan in OUAT. Someone _**no one would fear**_.

Instead when I sat down to write… I was angry. There was no reason to it, yet, I was. Then the next thing you know, Rae hates her twin brother, she has trust issues, she doesn't like being around people, she's fiercely protective of her identity, she's a sarcastic bitch, and she wants a loving family to be there for her- secretly. I didn't plan to have her that way. And now that she's the way she is… I wouldn't want her any other way.

_**How do you write so fast?**_

…I have no idea. When I want to get something done, I get it done. It might also help that I've been writing on a computer since I was about nine, so… my typing is really fast…

_**Are you a boy or a girl?**_

I find that this question pops up in my PM a lot for unknown reasons… but I always answer one thing: female.

_**Is Rae going to end up with Peter in the end?**_

Yes, yes she is.

_**Will Rae and Robin rebuild their relationship?**_

Yes, yes they will. After some more harsh words.

_**Why did you choose Crystal Reed to portray Rae?**_

I watch Teen Wolf and Allison (Crystal Reed) is my favorite female character on the show. Her weapon was the bow and arrow, she reminded me of someone who could act like Rae, and she looks exactly like how imagine Rae to look like. She's been stuck as Rae in my head ever since. By the way, I was devastated *SPOILER ALERT* when she got killed off Teen Wolf *goes and cries in a corner*.

_**Is Rae pregnant? (Very recent, yet one of my most PMed questions…)**_

In the last chapter, in _"Good Form"_, I wrote, "_Skylar knew the curse was gone, and she had found out that the only reason she felt sick the day before was because she had forgotten to eat the day before._" That meant that she's not pregnant. There shall be no little Peter or Rae running around any time soon.

You will find out why this is in a few chapters or so. I haven't decided where I'm going to put it in, so yeah. You'll find out at some point though. I promise.

_**Are Regina and Rae going to be close (best friend wise)?**_

They'll get close, but I'm not sure **how** close.

_**Is Rae going to like Robin and Regina's relationship?**_

We'll just have to find out, won't we? (Meaning: I have no idea just yet.)

_**Is the story going to end up M Rated?**_

No.

_**Is Evil!Rae ever going to leave Rae alone?**_

Yes.

**_Does Rae like Evil!Rae?_**

This question confuses me every time I get it because I have no idea how you guys can tell- and if you haven't, don't feel bad- but Rae does like Evil!Rae. For some reason Rae likes her. She knows that Evil!Rae gets her. She knows that Evil!Rae knows her darkest secrets, her insecurities. Everything about her. And that makes her like her for some unknown reason. Which is: Evil!Rae is apart of Rae. She always has been. The curse just gave her a form to talk to Rae in.

**_Is a main character going to die at the end of the first half of season three?_ **

Yes.

_**Is Rae going to get a "Happily Ever After"?**_

We'll see how everything works out.

* * *

><p>One more thing before I go to study some more:<p>

I will try and have the next chapter up tomorrow or sometime next week. I will try my best to have it up tomorrow, but I make no promises because I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to write it.

Anyways, I hope you all liked my weird chapter/note/whatever-it-is, and I'll meet you all next time at the bottom of the next chapter :D


	52. Ariel

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Two nights ago, she got that look in her eyes<em>  
><em> Kaleidoscope, but that's only half the time<em>  
><em> Three days before she told me that I don't even try<em>  
><em> She's crazy, though, I guess there's something wrong inside<em>

_ Maybe you're right, maybe this is all that I can be_  
><em> But what if it's you, and it wasn't me?<em>  
><em> What do you want from me?<em>  
><em> What do you want from me?<em>

- The Neighborhood, W.D.Y.W.F.M.?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52- Ariel<strong>

"_Hurry, after them!" Rae suddenly heard. She pushed Snow forwards as they started running from the Queen's guards again. They ran through the forest, jumping over rocks, and sliding down hills until they made it to a cliff and were forced to stop. Rae immediately tensed up and stood in front of Snow, facing the forest, as Snow looked at the water below, saying, "Really?"_

_The guards then came from the forest, and the one on the left said, "You're a long way from home, Snow White. And Rae Hood… seems we finally caught you. Did you two really think you could hide from the Queen here?"_

_Rae shrugged and said, "Actually, yes."_

"_Well don't worry. We're here to take you back. The Queen is… eager to see you two again."_

_They unsheathed their swords, and before Rae could take out her own swords, Snow grabbed her arm and said, "Not gonna happen."_

_She then pulled Rae with her over the edge of the cliff. Rae's eyes widened as they fell, and when they landed in the water, they were both knocked unconscious. _

_Snow and Rae were both pulled up by a set of hands, and when they got to the top, Rae coughed up water as Snow breathed in air. She noticed the woman who helped them and said, "Thank you."_

"_No problem," The red-headed woman said with a smile, "You might want to try diving in calmer waters next time."_

_Rae and Snow both looked down and saw the woman had a tail. Rae immediately panicked, saying, "You're a-" The mermaid cut her off, saying, "-Yeah, I'm a mermaid. My name's Ariel."_

* * *

><p>"You're such a pathetic waste of ability!" Regina snapped as Emma wouldn't start the fire with her magic. Skylar stood back in the trees as she watched the two argue, and couldn't help but think Regina was right. Emma couldn't do the magic, and they needed her to. If she refused to do it, then she <strong>was <strong>a pathetic waste of ability. That's the basis of it.

"And you're a monster! You're just like Skylar, but with magic!" Emma growled. Skylar narrowed her eyes and made herself known, by saying, "Do you really want to go their again, Emma?"

The blonde turned to look at the brunette in shock, and said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Wait, do you smell that?" Regina suddenly asked. Emma turned towards her, and said, "What!?"

Skylar smirked and said, "Smoke… seems you and Regina have _**another**_ thing in common. The thing that fuels your magic is anger."

"Shouldn't you be protecting Henry?" Emma asked as she glared at the teenager. Skylar smirked and said, "Henry's asleep. The Lost Boys and Peter are out, and I'm bored. Thought I'd check on my favorite_ heroes_."

"Why don't you go back to your treehouse, while we actually do something productive?" Emma told Skylar. The thief raised an eyebrow and said, ""Something productive"? Your "something productive" includes you getting mad at Regina for her trying to teach you magic, just like you asked, and chasing your tail. Seems I'm doing more than you are."

Regina chuckled as Emma glared at Skylar. The teenager smirked and sat next to Regina, poking the fire with a stick.

* * *

><p>"<em>What on Earth would possess you two to jump like that?" Ariel asked as she, Rae, and Snow sat on a rock. Rae finished squeezing out her cloak as she said, "I didn't jump. She pulled me-" Snow cut Rae off, saying, "-Because I didn't want you to kill them."<em>

"_Have you ever been chased by an Evil Queen?" Rae asked, ignoring Snow's comment. Ariel shook her head and said, "I can't say that I have."_

"_It makes you do crazy things," Snow said. Rae stood up and said, "And forces **other people** to do crazy things."_

"_Well, that I know," Ariel said softly. Rae looked at her and raised her eyebrows, saying, "Are __**you**__ on the run from someone?"_

"_More like on the run__** to**__ someone," Ariel corrected. Rae sat down as Snow said, "What's his name?" Ariel gave Snow a confused look, "Come on, the one thing that makes everyone crazy is love. It even made Rae lose her brains for a while-" Rae cut her off by scoffing and saying, "I did not lose my brains… they were there, and I just chose to ignore them…"_

_Snow and Ariel both laughed and Rae said, "Enough about me, and my disastrous love life. What's his name?"_

"_Eric. He's a prince in this kingdom," Ariel said with a smile. Snow and Rae shared a confused look, and Snow said, "Wait, he lives on land-" Rae cut Snow off, saying, "-So he's human?"_

"_Okay, here's the thing. About a year ago, his ship wrecked and I rescued him. I do that. He was unconscious. We never spoke, but when I looked at his face, I just… I knew," Ariel said with a smile. Rae nodded and said, "Love at first sight."_

"_For the great Rae Hood it might sound dumb, I know-" Rae cut Ariel off, saying, "-No. It doesn't sound dumb at all."_

_Ariel smiled and then grabbed her pouch that was connected to her side, and dumped it out. Snow and Rae shared a look and then looked back at Ariel, who said, "I collect things," She unwrapped a piece of paper, "And, I found this."_

_Snow took it from the mermaid and held it out so she and Rae could both see the piece of paper. Rae's eyebrows shot up as she read it, and Ariel said, "There's a ball at his castle tonight; the annual "Under the Sea" celebration, honoring the Sea Goddess, Ursula. And I was hoping to meet him there."_

_Rae paused and then said, "…But you're a mermaid… how are you planning on doing that?"_

_Ariel took a deep breath and pulled her tail from the water and laid it on the rock. Blue smoke quickly formed, and then two legs replaced the tail fin. Ariel stood up, and with wide eyes, Snow asked, "How did you do that!?"_

"_You really know nothing of your mermaid mythology," Ariel said as she came and sat by the two girls, who helped her sit down as she seemed to be very unsteady on her new-found legs. Once she sat down, Rae said, "We probably know as much as you know about your people mythology."_

"_Right. Well anyway, every year at the highest tide, the legend says that the Sea Goddess, Ursula, grants our kind with the ability to walk on dry land until the next high tide," Ariel said. Snow smiled and asked, "Which is when?"_

"_Twelve hours," Rae answered. Ariel and Snow gave her confused looks, and Rae said, "You have to know tides if you move as much as I do."_

"_It's enough time for dinner and dancing, and-" Snow cut Ariel off, saying, "-Twelve hours? Why don't you ask this Ursula for a little more time?"_

"_Well no one's seen her in a thousand years. She's a bit of a myth," Ariel confessed. Rae gave the mermaid a disbelieving look as she said, "Yet, here you are- a mermaid- with legs."_

_Snow nodded and said, "Rae's right. But myth or no myth, you saved our lives. The least we can do is help you find the love of yours."_

_Rae was about to object when Snow shot her a look. Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you… but can you keep a secret?"_

_Snow nodded and Rae simply crossed her arms as she stood up. Ariel looked between the two of them as she said, "I'm a mermaid."_

"_Yeah, we got that," Rae stated. Ariel looked at her and said, "But Eric doesn't know that. So can we maybe… keep that under the sea for now?"_

"_So that's something he eventually needs to find out?" Snow asked, uncertain. Ariel nodded and said, "Just let him fall for me first, okay?"_

"_Okay, your secret is safe with us. Right, Rae?" Snow asked as she looked at the thief. Rae sighed and said, "If this backfires, I'm not taking any of the blame."_

* * *

><p>"You can't see the future here," Peter commented as he looked at Gold, who was trying to do what was just said. Gold jumped, and opened his eyes, seeing the green-eyed boy in front of him. Peter smirked at him as he said, "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."<p>

"I may not see the future here, but I_** can**_ make one happen," Gold said with a glare. Peter chuckled and said, "Was that a threat? And here I made you your favorite breakfast, eggs in a basket. Thought you could use it. You look a little down in the dumps."

"I'm fine," Gold protested. Peter scoffed and said, "Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your _son_," He practically growled out the word, "Neal. Again. And Henry and Rae are both unattainable because, well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't."

Peter walked forwards and grabbed one of the "eggs in a basket" as Gold stepped back. As Peter stood up he said, "You still like the yolk runny, don't you?"

"What do you want?" Gold asked as he glared at the boy. Peter shrugged and said, "Well if you won't eat then I will," Gold gave him a look and Peter sighed, "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

He put the food back down, and Gold said, "That by killing you all our troubles end?"

Peter laughed and said, "We both know that's not going to happen. Because the only way for that to happen is for you to die too... You can go; leave the island."

"And abandon my son? And Henry? And leaving Rae here with you? I don't think so," Gold stated. Peter sighed and said, "Look, even if you did save them- which you won't- what would be the point? He'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that," Gold said.

"I know I haven't forgiven my father for leaving me here on this island," Peter stated, "You see my point? Back to that silver lining then? You have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile; maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you. Assuming you want to live… enjoy the eggs."

Peter turned and walked away into the jungle with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"<em>How the hell did you two get me into this thing?" Rae asked as she walked with Snow and Ariel on a balcony above the ball. Snow looked back at Rae who was in a black knee length dress. She didn't have a cloak, mask, or her swords on. Though she did have a knife strapped to her thigh under her dress. Rae refused to go without at least one weapon on her.<em>

"_Lots of persuasion and threats; now come on," Snow said with a smile as she grabbed Rae's hand and pulled her behind her. Rae walked behind Snow and Ariel as the mermaid looked down at the people in the room. She was grinning as she said, "Wow… it's even better than I imagined," They headed down the stairs, "Do I look okay? Is this how people dress?"_

"_You look fantastic," Snow said to her with a smile._

"_Does it fit right? Because it feels a little-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-Tight? It's a corset. It's supposed to be."_

"_How do you two know all of these things?" Ariel asked. Snow sighed and said, "In another life, I was a princess-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-And she wouldn't stop talking about all the things she did. Sadly, they stuck in my brain…"_

"_Well perhaps you'll be one again," Ariel said with a smile, and she looked at Rae, "And you may become one too!"_

_Rae stopped herself from bursting out laughing while Snow said, "I doubt it. But tonight you can be."_

_They headed over to the food table, and Snow said, "Remember what Rae and I taught you," She held up a fork, "What's this?"_

"_Mini trident," Ariel answered automatically. Rae sighed and said, "Try again."_

"..._Salad trident?"_

"_Salad fork," Snow corrected with a chuckle. Ariel took it from Snow's hand and tried hiding it in her dress, and Rae looked at her, saying, "Trust me- it's not that valuable."_

_All the sudden a man appeared at the top of the balcony, and Snow turned Ariel around, saying, "There. Look!"_

"_Is that him?" Rae asked, raising an eyebrow as she resisted the urge to rub her feet from the heels she was in. Ariel grinned and said, "Yes! That's him," The man started walking down the stairs, "He's just as I remembered- less wet… but more handsome."_

_"He's looking over here," Rae muttered as she noticed the Prince looking over at them. Namely at Ariel. Snow smiled as she noticed the exchange between Ariel and Eric, and said, "Go to him."_

"_Just… walk over there?" Ariel asked nervously. Rae sighed and said, "Love at first sight doesn't need much prompt," She then finished her statement by lightly pushing the mermaid forwards. Ariel looked back at them nervously, but then turned forwards and walked towards her prince._

_She only got half way over to him when she tripped. Rae's head dropped as she said, "I knew this was going to turn out badly."_

"_No, Rae. Look!" Snow said and pointed at the Prince who was now helping Ariel up. Rae shrugged and said, "Hmm. Maybe this night will go smoothly."_

_All the sudden Eric nodded, and the orchestra started to play. Rae paused and said, "Are they going to dance?"_

"_Yes," Snow said with a smile. Rae paused and said, "Does she know __**how **__to dance?"_

_Snow paused and said, "I don't know, but we'll find out."_

_After about a few minutes of watching them talk and dance, Snow said, "I haven't been to one of these in years… isn't this fun?"_

_Rae, who had been eating some strawberries off a plate, said, "You know what else sounds even more fun than this?" She held up a fork, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."_

_Snow quickly grabbed the fork from the thief's hand, and placed it to the side. Rae rolled her eyes and set the plate down as Ariel headed back towards them with a sad smile on her face._

"_What happened?" Snow asked. Ariel sighed and explained what had happened between her and Eric._

* * *

><p>Henry watched Skylar as she pulled her bow string back, aiming for a target she had made on a tree. He watched her nervously as her hands shook so badly that when she released her arrow, it hit the ground, standing straight up. Henry looked up at her from where he was sitting as he said, "Sky, are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little off," Skylar answered as she grabbed another arrow and aimed for the tree, missing the tree completely again. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she said, "I'm gonna go take a walk. I-I'll be back soon."

Henry wasn't able to say anything because as soon as the last word was out of Skylar's mouth, she disappeared into the jungle. Henry sighed and decided to head back to the camp, knowing it was better to leave Skylar alone while she was upset than to approach her and make it worse.

Though Skylar wasn't really upset. She was confused. Instead of her evil-self showing up in her nightmares and sucking her into hallucinations, she was popping up while she was around the Lost Boys, Henry, and Peter, and commenting on different things, like:

"_Oh my gosh, they're so annoying! How do you stand them?"_

"_How do you find him attractive? He's an annoying twit, and we both know he's keeping something from you."_

It was getting on her nerves. Not to mention the fact that she kept having blank spots in her memories and was exhausted. It was like she woke up, but felt dead tired like she had been doing something previously. Then when she tried to remember what she had been doing, it was just black. Like she had been sleeping the whole time.

Then the fact that Peter kept disappearing more and more often. She mainly saw him right before she fell asleep. He usually walked in right as she lost consciousness, and then in the morning when she woke up, he wasn't there. The only time she saw him during the day was when he passed through the camp to either get some more Lost Boys, or to talk to Felix.

She was fed up with him and his lying, and she was going to find out what the hell was going on with him. But **after** she found out what was happening with herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>This was a terrible, terrible mistake."<br>_

"_You met him, it's a start!" Snow said to Ariel with a smile. Ariel looked at Snow as she sighed, and Rae said, "More like an end… from what she told us at least."_

"_Rae's right. I can't ask him to give up his dream for someone he just met," Ariel said sadly. Snow smiled at her softly and said, "Maybe you're the dream."_

"_Maybe. But I can't make him choose," Ariel said, and Rae gave her a look. Ariel sighed again, saying, "It's not right."_

"_You can't make him choose, or you don't want to make him choose?" Rae asked as she stood in front of the mermaid. Snow nodded and said, "You're afraid."_

"_Of what?" Ariel asked, confused._

"_Of his choice," Snow stated. Ariel looked down at her feet as she said, "There's nothing about this that's easy."_

"_So take my advice. Do the hard thing," Snow said. Rae nodded and said, "And the hardest thing is to be honest."_

"_No secrets. Open your heart to love. It is __**so**__ worth the risk. Even if you get hurt, you'll know. You'll know you tried," Snow said. Ariel looked between the two girls and said, "I just need some time to think."_

"_Well you have three hours," Rae said with a shrug. Snow nodded and stood up, standing next to Rae as she said, "We'll be here if you need us."_

_Snow and Rae walked away, heading towards the food table again, leaving the mermaid to her thoughts.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What is this? Amateur hour? Did you really believe that was Belle?" Regina asked Gold angrily, bringing up the shadow that was acting as Belle. Gold turned towards Regina, saying, "Why are you here?"<p>

"Well for starters it appears I'm saving your ass! You were about to be Pan's lunch!" Regina snapped. Gold chuckled as he said, "What do you care?"

"I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere. If we're gonna get Henry and Rae, I need you. I need Rumpelstiltskin-" Regina was cut off by Gold saying, "-Well the problem, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by dying!"

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own! We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen, and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way we can handle one, smug teenager," Regina said. Gold gave her a look as he said, "You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires, and you know what that is? My life. Not only that, but I saw him and you want to know what I felt? A linking spell on him. The only person he would willingly link himself to would be his True Love, Rae Hood. And if we kill him, she would die too. So we can't kill, or hurt him until they're unlinked, or it happens to her too!"

Regina sighed and said, "Well as much as I want too, maybe we don't have to kill him. But if that's the case then maybe we can find another way. If he and Rae are linked together, they have to be close together at all times or she starts getting sick. So it has to be something to contain him, yet makes him suffer. Some other fate…"

"A fate worse than death?" Gold asked. Regina smirked and said, "Now we're talking. There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?"

"No, but back in my shop I might have just the thing," Gold said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well why didn't you bring it with you in the first place!?" Regina snapped. Gold turned to her with a glare and yelled, "Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!"

Regina laughed as he moved farther away from her. She was still laughing as she said, "Well I could've told you that wasn't going to happen. You forget, dear, I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Well they just kicked in," Gold said. Regina nodded and said, "Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and all of our problems are solved."

"Crossing realms? Is that all?" Gold asked sarcastically, "I've watched our dear Rae try hundreds of different things to get here, and none of them worked."

Regina simply smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Snow sat on the docks as she watched Rae pace in front of her. She was ranting about how they had stayed in one place for too long, and should be going by now. Rae was really paranoid when it came to being around the royals.<em>

_All the sudden they both saw Ariel coming towards them out of the corners of their eyes, and Snow shot up from her seat, saying, "What is it? What happened?"_

"_But not just for me, but for the both of us," Ariel smiled. Rae didn't feel left out at all as she watched the two with mild interest. Snow was confused as she said, "What are you talking about?"_

"_I received a gift; a gift that will allow me to spend the rest of my life with Eric, and a way for you to escape your Evil Queen," Ariel said with a grin. Rae's eyebrows shot up as her lips formed a flat line under her mask, and Snow asked, "How is that possible?"_

_Ariel showed Snow the bracelet, saying, "Look."_

"_What are you doing?" Snow asked as Ariel slid the bracelet on her arm. Ariel grinned as she said, "This is no ordinary bracelet."_

_Green fog formed around Snow's legs, and Rae grabbed Snow's hand so she wouldn't fall on her back as she was suddenly unbalanced. Snow clung to Rae as she said, "What's happening to me?"_

_Snow then fell to the ground with a thud, and Rae's eyes widened as she took in the tail that was now in the place of Snow's legs. Ariel smiled as she said, "You're a mermaid."_

"_Ariel, what have you done?" Snow asked as Rae sat next to Snow, trying not to get hit by the flailing fin. Snow looked at Rae with scared eyes as Ariel said, "The bracelet. I got it from Ursula. By wearing it, you get my tail, and I can keep my legs. That's the price! But it's a good price!"_

"_How!?" Rae asked as she turned to the mermaid with fire in her eyes. But Ariel wouldn't stop smiling as she said, "Don't you see? She can escape! She can travel to my land, a land where the Evil Queen cannot follow. And she can have a life. A wonderful life under the sea."_

_Rae then paused and looked at Ariel with narrowed eyes as Snow said, "Ursula gave you the bracelet?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ursula's a myth. She hasn't existed for thousands of years, she's not real! You said so yourself!" Rae snapped, getting angrier by the second. The red-head had turned her friend into a fish- she had a right to be mad._

"_But I was wrong. She is **very** real!" Ariel said with a grin. Rae was starting to wonder if Ariel's brain was smaller than she first thought it was._

"_Actually, that's not entirely true," They all suddenly heard. Rae stood up and glared at Regina as Ariel said, "What's going on?"_

"_Well, well, well, look at the catch of the day," Regina said sarcastically as Rae pulled out her sword, and held out it towards Regina threateningly. Ariel looked between Rae and Regina, saying, "Ursula?"_

"_Oh this isn't Ursula," Snow said. Rae glared harder as she said, "This is Regina, the Evil Queen."_

* * *

><p>"Rae!"<p>

The said girl turned towards where she heard her name, and saw Peter walking towards her with a smirk. Skylar turned back towards where she was sharpening her knives. She hadn't gotten much sharpening done since she kept slicing her own hands, because she was shaking so badly. Peter sat next to her and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been a bit- why are your hands bleeding?"

"Why do you want to know?" Skylar asked as she stood up and headed towards the treehouse. Peter shared a worried look with Felix, who was watching the two, confused.

Peter then quickly followed Rae, who was already at the other end of the camp. He caught up to her quickly, and he grabbed her hand, saying, "Rae, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," Skylar snapped as she pulled her hand from his. Peter stopped her again, saying, "What did I do?"

"What did you do? _What did you do_!? I spent seven years trying to get back here, and when I do, you're more focused on the kid who's like my little brother than me. I know I sound selfish, but do you realize how much I looked, how much I traveled, and how hard it was for me to get here? Not to mention when I did get here, I was practically on my death bed!? It was hard to walk- hell, it was hard to breathe! So when I saw you I was ecstatic, and I got to live!"

"And that's great because we get to be together again," Peter said as he took her hands in his again. Skylar glared at him as she ripped her hands from his, and said, "No. It's not. Because you didn't get rid of all of it. You know those headaches I've been having? The ones that are so bad that they make even _**you**_ feel bad?" Peter nodded carefully, "That's because the curse is still in my head! It's driving me crazy! I see the Enchanted Forest version of myself all the time! She won't let me sleep, she makes me feel bad about myself- which I never am- and I fucking black out in the middle of a conversation and get sucked into a bad memory! I have Lost Boys telling me I did something, and I don't remember doing it!"

Peter looked at Skylar and said, "I'm sorry," He smirked evilly, "But I don't care."

Skylar's face dropped as she looked at him and said, "What?"

Peter's face changed to Skylar's evil self, and said, "I think I played your precious Peter pretty well, don't you think?"

Evil Skylar chuckled as she backed away from Skylar and started walking around the teenager in a circle. And for once, since Skylar started shaking, she pulled the knife from her boot and threw it at her hallucination, nailing it in the head.

Making it disappear in smoke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Having trouble with your fin?"<em>

"_I'll figure it out!"_

"_Snow, the bracelet," Ariel whispered. Snow grabbed at the bracelet, trying to pull it off. Regina smirked at Snow as it didn't come off, and said, "The wearer can't take it off. Oh, did I leave that detail out?"_

_Regina smirked evilly as she chuckled, and before Rae could take off the bracelet, Regina used her magic on Rae's sword, and used it to push Rae into the water. Regina smirked as she looked down at the thief who was thrashing around in the water. Rae had always been uncomfortable with water since her near-death experience with the mermaids in Neverland, and her experience with the thieves that tried drowning her._

"_That pesky fear of water eating at you, Rae?" Regina said with a smirk. Ariel looked at Rae and Snow, and then back at Regina as the woman said, "Now you two can't run away."_

"_You tricked me?" Ariel asked softly. Regina turned towards Ariel, saying, "You went to a long dead octopus for advice, and you're going to blame me for your problems?"_

"_This is wrong!" Ariel said just as Rae got ahold of herself and started swimming normally. Regina stopped Ariel from moving forwards towards Snow, and made a barrier of water around Rae that looked like a cage so she couldn't go anywhere._

"_Sorry, dear. You're not helping either of them," Regina stated. Snow looked at Ariel as she said, "Ariel, get out of here."_

"_For once we're in agreement," Regina said. Rae rolled her eyes as she held onto the water bars, saying, "Oh shove it, octopus."_

"_Get out of here, mermaid!" Regina snapped towards Ariel, ignoring Rae's comment. The mermaid looked at Regina and said, "Not if you're going to hurt my friends."_

_Regina looked at Ariel and said, "You have a choice. Your friends are going to get hurt either way. The real question is whether you're going to join them. Or, are you going to run off and get your happy ending? Hmm? Go on. There are no second chances."_

"_It's okay, Ariel. We can't keep running forever," Snow said to the mermaid with a smile. The thief, who was still trapped in a water cage, muttered, "Maybe you can't, but I can…" She looked at Ariel, "But go. You have a chance at happiness. That's something Regina will never have."_

"_Eric is going to leave any moment. Go to him," Snow said. Regina looked at Ariel and said, "Listen to them, Ariel! Are you really going to give up the love of your life for a **friend**?"_

_Ariel looked down and then looked between Snow and Rae, saying, "I'm sorry."_

_Rae sighed as Ariel started walking away from them. Rae looked at the water, and couldn't help but want the mermaid to stay and help them. Once again, she was mistaken._

_Regina turned towards Snow, saying, "Now, where were we? Oh right, the catch of the day."_

_Regina then started to choke Snow, and right as Rae was about to say something, Regina was stabbed in the neck by something Rae couldn't place. But she smiled because it was Ariel who did the stabbing. She ran towards Snow and ripped off the bracelet, but before Rae could see if Snow got turned back or not, she was released from the water cell and fell back into the water with a yelp._

_Her hand was then grabbed, and she saw Ariel's red hair. She relaxed as they started to swim away._

* * *

><p>Peter was worried. No, he was past worried. He was distressed. Skylar had walked out of the jungle, looking angry, scared, and… petrified. He didn't like the look on her face, so he followed her. She went to the treehouse and then proceeded to faint. She didn't even make it to the hammock before she fell. She didn't go forwards or backwards, she just dropped.<p>

She hadn't woken up since.

"Rae, please wake up," Peter whispered as he looked at her unconscious form.

He regretted not being around her a lot lately, and he hated it. But he knew he had to get her friends off the island before he could have peace with her. They wanted to take her, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Not if he had anything to do with it, at least.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am so sorry! Are you two okay?" Ariel asked as Rae and Snow both crawled out of the water on their hands and knees. Snow nodded as Rae said, "We're fine!"<em>

"_But you need to go," Snow said to Ariel as she turned over to look at the mermaid. Ariel was confused as she said, "What?"_

"_Eric. Tell him the truth. Go to him," Snow clarified. Ariel shook her head as she said, "The caravan is probably long gone by now, and we're miles from the docks."_

"_I saw how he looked at you at the ball. He'll wait as long as possible," Rae said with a smirk as she squeezed out her mask. Ariel smiled and said, "You think he's still there?"_

"_Well there's only one way to find out," Snow said with a smile, "GO!"_

"_Thank you!" Ariel said, and Rae yelled, "Would you go already!?"_

_Ariel then turned and swam away._

* * *

><p>"So you're still wondering about those blank spots in your memory that you've been having?" Evil Skylar asked as she looked at Skylar, who was chained down. They were talking in Skylar's head again, and the teenager found it really annoying on how she had just dropped like she had before she was sucked into this nightmare.<p>

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Skylar asked as she yanked on the chains again. Evil Skylar smirked as she said, "I know what's causing them."

Skylar looked up at her and said, "What?"

"Yeah, I know what's causing your problem," Evil Skylar said with a smirk as she stood in front of Skylar. The teenager glared at her and said, "What's doing it?"

"Me."

"What? That's not possible," Skylar objected as she rolled her eyes. Evil Skylar raised her eyebrow as she said, "Oh really? Why have people been telling you things that you've done, when you don't remember doing them? Why do you feel so exhausted when you wake up? Why are you shaking so badly? And why do you always have those headaches right after you wake up from something that you can't remember?"

Skylar's eyes widened as she looked at her duplicate and said, "It's you."

"Correct. I've been taking over your body. You've got excellent reflexes by the way," Evil Skylar smirked. Skylar glared at her, and her wrists hurt even worse as she moved to strangle the copy of herself.

"Why?" Skylar asked, shrugging her shoulders, "Why would someone do this to me?"

"I'm just the curse, Rae. I don't know who put it on you or their reasoning behind it. But I do know this- I'm going to do my job," Evil Skylar said with a smirk. Skylar sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm asking this…" She raised her voice as she looked at the duplicate, "How can I get rid of you?"

"It's quite simple," Evil Skylar smirked, "You kill yourself."

"No, sorry. Not happening," Skylar objected immediately. Evil Skylar sighed and said, "Alright then. I didn't really want to go there, but I'll hurt the people you love if you don't kill yourself."

"When you take over my body, why don't **_you_ **kill me?" Skylar asked. Evil Skylar smirked and said, "What's the fun in that?"

Skylar rolled her eyes, and then her duplicate said something that made Skylar's heart drop into her stomach.

"Now either you kill yourself, or I kill your precious Peter. Your choice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the first cliff-hanger I've ever left with you all before. O_O<br>**

**FINALS ARE DONE! I CAN WRITE AGAIN! WOO!**

**I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow. But any thoughts about this chapter? Any thoughts about the cliffhanger? Evil!Skylar? Pae? How Peter's acting towards Rae? Any theories of how what Peter was talking about when he said, _"I haven't forgiven my father for leaving me here on this island"_?**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	53. Dark Rae

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Each day I'm in hell, everyone can tell by the look on my face,<em>  
><em> Not one day goes by that I don't wonder why don't believe its fate.<em>

_ It's time to face what this love has done to me,_  
><em> I can't escape, only your love can save me.<em>

_ You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,_  
><em> Now I'm lonelier than ever only your love can save me.<em>  
><em> I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,<em>  
><em> You can put me back together, only your love can save me.<em>

- My Darkest Days, Save Me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53- Dark Rae<br>**

"There you are. Care to take a stroll? There's someplace special I'd like to show you," Peter said as he walked over to Henry. Henry ignored him, saying, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not, Henry?" Peter asked carefully, trying not to upset Henry more than the boy already seemed to be. Henry immediately answered, saying, "I think you're lying to me. My family- they're here. On Neverland. It explains how Skylar's here."

"What makes you so sure? Rae could've just used a bean to get here," Peter said with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter," Henry stated. Peter chuckled and said, "No, it doesn't. But I'd be remiss if I didn't point out what does. If your family's here, Henry, why haven't they come for you?"

Henry turned towards him and said, "Maybe you're keeping them from me."

"Henry, I promise you. I'm not holding your family prisoner," Peter said. Henry narrowed his eyes and said, "Well then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle? I know Skylar doesn't know about it because she's around me all the time. Excep-" Henry stopped. Peter tilted his head slightly and said, "What were you going to say, Henry?"

Henry shook his head and said, "None of your business. You're hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is."

He then stood up and walked away into the jungle. Peter stood up as he watched him walk away. Felix walked over to stand beside Peter, saying, "It would appear we're losing the boy."

"He just requires some… _effort. _Given his lineage, I expect nothing less," Peter said with a smirk. Felix nodded and said, "Should I bring the cage here?"

"No. I have another idea. But first we need to find out what's wrong with Rae," Peter said and walked away. Felix followed Peter up to the treehouse to see Skylar unconscious on the hammock, breathing slowly. She looked peaceful, almost like she was asleep. Yet she hadn't been awake in over a day, and she was far from feeling peaceful.

Peter stood over her with crossed arms and a frown, saying, "I did a spell on her and every time it says that there's something wrong with her head. Since we're linked I can feel the immense headache she has right now. It's even making _**me **_feel a bit weary-" Peter was cut off by a voice saying, "-You have her under so much scrutiny, you know that?"

Peter and Felix looked down at Skylar with wide eyes, who was smirking at them both; an evil and mischievous smirk that she had never given either of them before. Her eyes weren't the familiar brown they were both used to seeing. No, they were so dark they looked almost black. And what made it worse, was that her eyes looked completely emotionless.

"Who are you talking about?" Peter asked as he finally got over the shock of Skylar waking up and looking like she did. She smirked and said, "Rae, of course."

"But… you're Rae," Felix said slowly. Skylar smirked and said, "No, I'm not. I'm the curse that tried killing your little _girlfriend_. You got rid of what's killing her in her body. Now can you get rid of what's killing her in her head?"

* * *

><p>"Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies," Peter said as Felix walked behind him out of the camp. Peter handed Felix the bag once they got out of the camp, and Felix stood next to Peter as he said, "Understood. Anything else?"<p>

"Just be certain Henry doesn't find out what you're up to," Peter said as he looked at his right-hand man. Felix nodded and started walking away, the supplies in hand, his club thrown over his shoulder. Peter looked around for a second and then went back to the camp, knowing Henry was following Felix. He knew Felix could follow his orders. For now he had another problem to deal with.

* * *

><p>"So where is Rae if you've taken over her?" Peter asked as he paced in front of non-Skylar. She was sitting on the hammock, watching him pace. He wanted his girlfriend back, and whatever was controlling her wasn't giving her back. And it was ticking him off.<p>

"Oh she's fine… she's just… asleep," Non-Skylar smirked. Peter narrowed his eyes as he looked at her and said, "What do you mean "asleep"? She's not-" Peter was cut off by non-Skylar saying, "-Dead? No. She feels like she's asleep, and when she wakes up she doesn't remember anything of what was said or done while I was in control. She's perfectly fine. Kind of."

"That's not comforting," Peter snapped. Non-Skylar smirked and said, "It wasn't meant to be."

"Can I talk to Rae?" Peter asked again. Non-Skylar smirked and said, "Why? She'd be in misery. I mean she can see me when she's in control anyways, so what's the point when it'd just make her miserable?"

Peter sighed and muttered, "I just want to hear the real her."

After a few minutes of non-Skylar watching Peter pace, she suddenly said, "Do you really love her, or are you just using her?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I love her," Peter said immediately. Non-Skylar sighed and said, "Well then I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Peter asked, looking at her. Non-Skylar sighed and said, "When she passed out about a day and a half ago, that was me. I was talking to her. I wanted to talk to her privately without the _immortal boy_ listening in. Anyways, I gave her two options. Either she kill herself, or I kill you when I was in control-" Peter cut her off, saying, "-I'd know it was you."

Non-Skylar raised her eyebrow and said, "Oh really? Because I've been in control most of the past two days… then again, you weren't around to know it wasn't her, so I can't really say anything."

"Then why have neither of those things happened?" Peter asked, ignoring the question. Non-Skylar smirked and said, "She made me a deal. I stay in control for as long as I want... then I kill her if I leave you alone."

Peter's eyes grew and he said, "She wouldn't make that deal."

"Oh but she did," Non-Skylar smirked. Peter turned away from her and took a deep breath as he shut his eyes tightly. He then turned around and before non-Skylar could say a word, he was kissing her. Her eyes widened and he saw them change. They were the normal brown color he saw normally hen he kissed Rae.

"Rae?" He asked as he pulled away. She smiled and said, "H-How'd you do that?"

"This is you, right? Not the curse you, right?" Peter asked as he looked at her. Skylar shook her head and said, "No, no. It's me. You brought me back…"

* * *

><p>"Stop thinking about it," Peter ordered as he watched one of Skylar's arrow miss the apple again. Skylar sighed and shut her eyes as Peter stood up and walked towards her from where he was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Come on, relax. I know you can do it."<p>

Skylar took a deep breath and leaned into him slightly as she pulled the bow string back. Her shaking was gone completely as she shot the arrow. It then landed in the middle of the apple, knocking it off of the tree stump it was sitting on.

Peter smirked and said, "Now do it again."

Skylar did it over and over and over until there were no apples left. Peter then stepped away from her and walked over to the stump, placing one last apple on it. He walked back over to her, saying, "Now try it without me next touching you."

Skylar gulped and said, "Peter-" Peter cut her off by leaning forwards and kissing her. As he pulled away he said, "I believe in you. You can do this. Now _**shoot**_."

Skylar sighed and grabbed a new arrow, arming her bow, and pulling the bow string back. Peter stood behind her as she watched the apple with a steel gaze. She let the arrow go, and it flew straight into the apple, then attaching itself to the tree behind the stump.

Skylar smiled and said, "I did it!"

Peter smiled and said, "Yes, you did."

Skylar turned around and hugged Peter, saying, "Thank you."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, saying, "I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"And I'd do anything for you. You know **that**."

She finished her statement by kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very happy birthday to <em>AuroraManning567<em>. I hope you had a good birthday, and because you told me that your birthday was today I waited to post this chapter for you. I hope you liked it.  
><strong>

**Back to normal business, PAE SMUT. You all wanted some more cuteness between Rae and Peter, and voila! You've got it. Peter pulled Rae out of her cursed thingamajig, and he's helped her get her aim back.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short though. I had no idea what to do with this episode so I twisted it around a bit. Or a lot. But the next chapter is going to be very very very important, so fasten your seatbelts, and get ready for the chapter that shall _blow your minds!_**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

**P.S.S. If you noticed, I changed the episode name to "Dark Rae" instead of having it as "Dark Hollow".**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	54. Think Lovely Thoughts

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love<em>  
><em> I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much<em>  
><em> And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together<em>  
><em> When all of the signs say that I should forget her<em>  
><em> I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had<em>  
><em> I wish that the good outweighed the bad<em>  
><em> Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over<em>

_ These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
><em> Don't look like they're ever going away<em>  
><em> They ain't never gonna change<em>

- Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian, Battle Scars

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54- Think Lovely Thoughts<strong>

"_Mother, I'm back from the market! I got one of your favorites!" Peter said with a smile as he walked into the cabin that he shared with his mother. He kicked the door shut behind him as he held the baskets of food in his hands. He headed into the kitchen and placed them on the counter, and after a second of his mother not responding, he scrunched up his eyebrows as he said, "Mother?"_

_He walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room where his eyes widened._

_Peter's mother laid on the ground, her heart ripped out._

_Peter ran over to her as he dropped to his knees and held her in his arms as he said, "Mother!?"_

"_Well, well, well… I was wondering when you'd get back, dearie," Peter heard. He looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin looking down at him. He glared at him and said, "You did this to her! What did she ever do to you!?"_

"_She had you."_

_Peter narrowed his eyes as he said, "What are you talking about!?"_

"_I'm your father," Rumpelstiltskin said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Peter narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll believe that when I see proof. I'm nothing like you!"_

"_Well you have my eyes, and my temper," Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "I wasn't the Dark One when you were conceived. I was a mere coward. Now I'm not."_

"_All I see is a coward," Peter sneered. Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes and stood up. He pulled Peter up by the arm and said, "You're coming with me."_

_Rumpelstiltskin pulled Peter out the door as Peter said, "Where are you taking me?"_

"_Somewhere where you can never ruin my life. Ever."_

* * *

><p>Skylar rubbed her arms as she slid one of Peter's shirts over her head. She was freezing cold and she didn't have her jacket with her, so she had to suffice with another layer. She stood up and headed over to the balcony as she rubbed her arms. She scrunched up her eyebrows when she saw Peter and Henry walk into the camp together. She was even more confused when Peter said, "My brothers, tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber."<p>

Skylar tilted her head slightly as she looked down at Peter, who continued, "Tonight, the heart of the Truest Believer shall fulfill its destiny. And with it, our destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic!"

Peter looked up as all the Lost Boys cheered to see Skylar looking down at him with a very dark look on her face that read, _"You are **dead**."_

Peter discreetly gulped and said to Henry, "I'll be right back."

Peter moved through the Lost Boys and headed up the stairs to the treehouse where his girlfriend was fuming in silence. He walked over to her slowly as he said, "Rae, I didn't want to tell you because-" She cut him off, saying, "-Because you knew I'd be upset? Because you knew that I'd want to kill you? Because I know that him being the Truest Believer means that he has to die for you to live, and you know I wouldn't let him die? Yeah, all of that is true! But I can't let you die either and I don't know what to do now, and now I'm panicking!"

"Breathe," Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be fine."

"…Peter, I love you so much more than I thought I was ever capable of... but Henry is my first priority. He's like my little brother. I'm sor-" Peter cut her off, saying, "-Don't say I'm sorry. I understand, but do know that whether you're with me, or against me, I can't bear to lose you again. You're mine, and you're going to stay that way."

Skylar's eyes narrowed as Peter kissed her on the head, and as he moved to head out of the room, she said, "What do you mean?"

Peter simply looked at her and said, "I love you, Rae."

He then shut the door and Skylar saw a spell shoot around the room, sealing the room shut, and keeping her in. She narrowed her eyes and yelled, "PETER!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What is that?" Peter asked as he looked at the bean Rumpelstiltskin was holding. It was white and looked clear. Rumpelstiltskin looked at him and said, "It's a magical bean that can take us to other realms."<em>

"_And why are you taking me to another realm?" Peter asked as he looked at Rumpelstiltskin, who was holding his arm in a death grip. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at him as he threw the bean to the ground, making a green portal open as he said, "So I can get rid of you. For good."_

"_I never did anything to you," Peter said as he yanked his arm from the Dark One's hold, and backing away from the portal. Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes as he said, "Oh but you did do something."_

"_And what would that be?" Peter sneered. Rumpelstiltskin smirked and said, "You were born."_

_He then grabbed Peter's arm and pulled his son into the portal with him._

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna ask Tink how close we are to Pan's compound. I don't want to be surprised by any Lost Boys on patrol," David said as he walked beside Snow. She nodded and said, "Good idea."<p>

He released her hand and walked forwards, up towards Hook, Neal, and Tinkerbell. Emma moved up beside her mother and said, "Looks like you two buried the hatchet."

"Buried? Uh, I don't know… We've at least put it away for now," Snow said. Emma looked up at Snow and at her feet as she said, "So you're really going to stay here with him?"

Snow looked at Emma and realization hit her as she said, "Emma, the thought of leaving you- it kills me, but there's nothing we can do. If David leaves the island he'll die-" Emma cut her off, saying, "-So you're just giving up? Family means being together, all of us. Even Skylar… so that means if I have to drag her kicking and screaming from this island, then so be it."

"But there's no other way," Snow said again. Emma stopped walking, making Snow stop as Emma said, "Maybe this is just you rubbing off on me, but I don't believe that. There's always a way."

All the sudden Hook and David drew their swords, and Emma pulled her's out as she and Snow ran over to the rest of the group. Regina and Gold emerged from the bushes, and as Regina saw the group she said, "If this is your version of a rescue party… you got here just in time."

"What are you two doing here?" Snow asked as she looked between the two. Regina simply shrugged and said, "Same as you, except we actually have a chance," She motioned to the box in Gold's hands, "Pandora's box. It can trap Pan for eternity, simply by opening the lid-" Hook cut her off, saying, "-Why can't we just kill him?"

Every shot him looks and he said, "I wasn't the only one thinking it."

Regina sighed and said, "Pan has a linking curse on him. It links him to Rae. Meaning that if he gets hurt, so does she-" Regina was cut off by Emma saying, "-And if we kill him then she dies too."

"Exactly," Gold said. Neal looked over at Emma as he said, "You didn't tell me my father was with her."

"I didn't know," Emma said back. Tinkerbell then looked at Neal and said, "Wait, your father is the Dark One?"

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry," Neal stated as he looked at his father. Emma scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion as she said, "Why? What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him- he came here to kill him," Neal explained. Everyone looked at each other shocked as Regina backed away from Gold, saying, "That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back. Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry **and** Rae. To rescue them both from Pan-" Emma cut Gold off, saying, "-It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore."

"You wanted to get to Henry first," Snow said as she pulled her bow string back, aiming for Gold. David unsheathed his sword as he said, "To be on his own."

And Hook unsheathed his sword as he said, "So no one could stop you."

"So you can kill him," Regina finished. Emma glared at Gold as she said, "It's not gonna happen. Not unless you go through all of us first. Then if you happen to get through us, you'll have to deal with Skylar. And I've heard she doesn't do well with people hurting Henry."

"You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him," Gold objected. Regina rolled her eyes, saying, "Because that sounds _just_ like you."

"Without me, you **will** fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us," Gold stated. Neal simply looked at his father as he said, "That's why we can't trust you."

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't," Gold begged.

"But you can give me Pandora's Box. I don't have to trust you if I can stop you," Neal said. Gold looked down at the box, then back at Neal as he said, "Son…" He then sighed again and handed him the box. Neal took the box, but said, "Look at me," Gold looked at Neal, "You so much as lift a finger to perform magic you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

Everyone pulled their swords away from Gold, and Emma said, "Let's go."

They all turned and walked away, heading towards Peter's camp, but Gold stopped Neal, saying, "Look, you may know who you're up against, but you don't."

"Then tell me. I know you took Rae from him, so he hates you for that. But what really happened between you two?" Neal said.

Gold sighed and said, "…I created Peter Pan and made him who he is. In more ways than you know."

* * *

><p>"We're here. Pan's perimeter," Tinkerbell said as she looked at the group. Emma nodded and said, "It's time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry and Skylar; in and out; simple," She looked at Neal, "You good with Pan patrol?"<p>

Neal nodded and said, "Locked and loaded."

"You mind if I, uh, borrow this?" Gold said as he took Hook's sword, "You said no magic, and I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand-" Hook was cut off by David tossing him another sword, and saying, "-Here. In case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks, mate," Hook said with a nod. Emma sighed and looked at Tinkerbell as she said, "Now let's get Henry and Skylar."

They all nodded and Tinkerbell headed in. The plan went just as planned, but as they all stood in their positions around the camp, they saw all of the Lost Boys around the fire. After a second of silence, Gold quietly asked, "Can I at least use magic on these boys?"

"No," Neal said. Regina simply smirked, saying, "I'll do it."

She lifted her hand, and right as she was about to do the spell, Gold said, "You remember the spell?"

Regina shot him a look, and did the spell that sent them all to sleep. As soon as they all dropped, the group all came out from their hiding spots, and they all noticed Henry, Skylar, and Pan were missing.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked. Emma shook her head, saying, "I don't know, but I don't see Henry or Skylar either."

"Henry!? Skylar!?" Emma yelled. Snow looked around as she said, "Rae!?"

"They've gotta be somewhere," David said with a shrug. Snow looked around some more as she said, "Where?!"

"Help!" Emma suddenly heard. Her eyes widened as she noticed the girl sounding voice, saying, "Skylar!?"

She ran around a bush with everyone following her to see a blonde girl in a cage. The girl looked shocked to see her, saying, "You're… an adult."

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son," Emma said. As Neal came through the bushes, he looked at the girl shocked, saying, "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked. Neal nodded as he smiled, saying, "It's Baelfire."

"You two know each other?" Emma asked as she stood up. Wendy smiled, saying, "Bae?"

"Yeah, we do," Neal said as he squatted down in front of the cage. Wendy was grinning as she said, "Can it really be you!?"

Neal grabbed a rock and broke open the cage. Wendy got out, and she and Neal hugged as she said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you- what are you doing here?" Neal asked, shocked. Wendy looked at him confused, saying, "I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?" Neal asked. Wendy nodded and said, "Well I couldn't bare for you to be without a family. Not after you told us your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" Gold asked, confused and shocked. Neal barely looked at him as he said, "It was easier than telling the truth- my own father abandoned me."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we?" Peter asked as he stood up from the ground. He noticed a white sand beach, blue water, and no land in sight other than the land he was standing on.<em>

_Rumpelstiltskin, who now stood beside Peter, said, "Neverland. It's a place that children visit in their dreams."_

"_Why am I here? I know I'm not dreaming," Peter said. Rumpelstiltskin looked slightly offended as he said, "Well you could be dreaming about me being your father."_

"_I would never dream about you being my father unless it was a nightmare, and unless I'm asleep- which I'm positive I'm not- this is real. So what are you going to do to me here?" Peter asked as he glared at the man. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as he said, "You are going to stay here for the rest of your life."_

"_What!?" Peter nearly yelled. Rumpelstiltskin smirked down at Peter as he said, "You're staying here. Forever."_

* * *

><p>Skylar threw another chair at the balcony doors, watching it break into little pieces as it slammed against the protection spell. She growled and said, "Damn it! PETER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"<p>

She groaned and sat on the floor, burying her head between her knees, saying, "I'm so sorry, Henry."

Skylar then stood up, saying, "No. I'm not going to cry or give up. I am **_Rae fucking Hood._** People are scared of **me**- I'm not scared of them, and I do **not** give up easily. I will get out of here if it's the last thing I do-" She was cut off by watching the spell come down. She tilted her head, saying, "Okay, maybe I need to talk to myself more often if it suddenly breaks spells."

"That was actually us," Regina said as she opened the door. Skylar turned and looked at the door with a grin, running towards Regina. She hugged the woman, saying, "Regina! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Regina smiled and hugged her back, saying, "It's nice to see you too, Rae."

"Skylar, we need your help," Skylar suddenly heard. She looked over and saw Emma, Neal, Gold, David, Mary Margaret, and a short blonde girl. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Gold, and she practically growled out, "You!"

She walked towards him and punched him so hard it slammed him against the wall. David and Hook quickly held the girl back as she said, "You jackass!"

"What happened between you two!?" Snow asked after Skylar calmed down as much as she could. Skylar glared at Gold, saying, "He knocked me out while my back was turned, giving me a concussion!"

Realization dawned on her, and Skylar turned towards Neal and punched him, saying, "And that's for helping him!"

"Rae, we don't have time for this-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-No shit! You think I don't know that!?"

"What do you know about the heart of the Truest Believer?" Regina asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Knowing Peter, he thought up some plan to trick Henry into giving him his heart. That's probably where this girl comes in."

The blonde girl nodded, saying, "Pan tricked Henry into believing he was saving magic. That's all I know…"

Skylar sighed and said, "Well you're about to get a lesson on what it really means. He's not using Henry's heart to help save magic. He's using it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Hook asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Peter's dying. He needs the heart of the Truest Believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does… he'll be immortal… all powerful…"

"And what happens to Henry?" Snow asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Why do you think I was trying so hard to get out of that room?" Nobody said anything, and Skylar sighed, "It's a trade. When Peter lives… Henry will die."

Emma looked at Skylar and said, "You said you would keep him safe-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-What do you think I've been trying to do!? I only learned about Henry being the Truest Believer a couple hours ago! If I knew what Peter wanted him for, I would've gotten him out of here immediately-" David interrupted Skylar, saying, "-Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"You think it's easy getting past a teenager who's over five hundred years old, is linked to you, and is in love with you after he hasn't seen you over thirty five years!? To him it's been over four hundred without me!"

"What do you mean?" Snow asked slowly. Skylar sighed and said, "You keep asking how old I am? I'm four hundred and fourteen years old. My twin brother, on the other hand, is only seventy-three."

"How is that even possible?" Emma asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Time may not move forwards in Neverland, but it's also different here. One year in the Enchanted forest is_ twelve_ here, yet we don't age. One day in Neverland is a week in Storybrooke."

"Is that even possible?" Regina asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Magic, realms, and fairytales are real. What makes you think that time zones in different realms aren't?"

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Where would Pan take Henry?"

"Skull Rock," Skylar answered immediately.

* * *

><p>Peter was rowing the boat that he and Henry were in when he felt the protection spell around the room Skylar was in go down. He tightened his grip slightly on the oars, and kept a straight face on. He knew Skylar would be coming straight to Skull Rock, and he knew that she knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt her when she came to save Henry. She had always been his weakness. Always.<p>

When they got to the shore, Peter tied the boat on, saying, "It's been a long time since I've set foot on this shore…"

He and Henry headed up some stairs, but he stopped and grabbed a stick, drawing a line in the sand as he thought, _"Sorry, Rae,"_ He then waved his hand over it as Henry asked, "What's that?"

"It's a protection spell. Now let's go. It's time," Peter said as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't just leave me here!" Peter yelled, "You just killed my mother, and now you want to drop me off on an island that has no one on it! Are you mad!?"<em>

"_People tell me that I am," Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "But you are staying _here _**forever**__. And if you leave at any time without me telling you… there will be consequences. Goodbye, Peter Pan," Rumpelstiltskin smirked as he threw another bean down onto the ground. He used his magic to push Peter into a tree, and then jumped into the portal._

_Peter stood up and watched as the portal shut, leaving him on the island, alone._

* * *

><p>Skylar, Emma, Regina, Gold, and Neal stepped off the boat and onto the shore of Skull Rock, and Skylar quickly bent down and looked at the footprints in the sand, saying, "These are Henry's shoes."<p>

"Skylar, you were right. They're here!" Emma said as she started running for the stairs. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "And if I'm right like I was before then there's a protection spell guarding the stairs-" She was cut off by Emma running into the said spell and flung back into the ground."

Skylar stood up as Neal helped Emma up, and he asked, "What was that?"

"The protection spell that Pan cast- the one that Skylar was talking about," Gold stated. Skylar smiled saying, "When am I ever wrong?"

"There has to be a way to break it," Regina said as she made a ball of fire in her hand. Before Skylar could stop her though, Regina tossed the ball at the wall and it bounced off. Skylar stayed standing up as everyone ducked to the ground, but when the fireball flew straight towards her, as usual, it dissolved right before it could hurt her.

"Be careful with that!" Neal yelled. Skylar sighed and said, "Try all you want but his magic is too powerful for you, Regina."

"At least for her," Gold said as he walked towards the spell. He walked towards the spell and slowly walked through it. Skylar sighed and looked at Gold as Regina said, "What?"

"How did you do that?" Emma asked, confused and shocked. Gold looked back at them, saying, "The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a spell from entering."

"And you don't have one," Skylar smirked. Neal stood next to her as he said, "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off."

Gold nodded and said, "And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you all out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Henry…" Neal said. Gold ignored that comment as he said, "I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back."

Everyone paused for a minute, and then after a long silence Neal started to hand his father the box until Regina grabbed it from him.

"Hey!" Neal exclaimed. Regina ignored him as she walked over to stand in front of Gold, saying, "You better come through, Gold, or Rae and I will make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play."

Skylar smirked and cracked her knuckles as she went and stood next to Regina. She glared at Gold as she said, "You understand us?"

Gold looked between them as he said, "Well a simple good luck would've sufficed."

He headed up the stairs, and as he looked back at the group one more time Skylar gave him a mock salute as she smirked at him.

* * *

><p>It had been a good ten minutes since Gold had headed up the stairs, and Skylar was sitting in one of the boats as she leaned on her elbows on the shore, drawing in the sand. Neal was sitting on a rock, close to the boat Skylar was in as Emma and Regina paced nervously.<p>

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Regina asked. Neal looked at Regina as he said, "What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?"

"You think if I knew how to do that, that I wouldn't have done it already?" Regina asked. Skylar looked up as she said, "She has a point."

"The moon," Emma suddenly said. Skylar's eyebrow shot up as she said, "What?"

Regina looked up and said, "The moon?"

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right?" Emma asked. Skylar nodded and said, "From what I can remember of those useless years of high school, yes."

"What if there's a way to block it out using magic?" Emma asked. Neal looked at Skylar, confused, and then back at Emma, saying, "What? Like an eclipse? Is that even possible?"

"Maybe," Regina said with a shrug. Skylar sat up as Emma said, "So?"

"I need help," Regina said as she rubbed her hands together. Emma looked over at Regina as she said, "With… magic?"

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead," Regina said as she started raising her hands. Emma mimicked her as Neal helped Skylar out of the boat.

They both went and stood behind the two women as they did the magic, making the eclipse happen.

* * *

><p>Peter and Henry walked into the main room of Skull Rock as Peter said, "This is it. The place where you're going to save magic."<p>

Henry looked around, confused, as he said, "Why does it have to be here?"

"Because this is the location from which Neverland's magic emanates," Peter explained as he looked up at a giant hourglass that had a golden object in it that was almost empty. Henry stood next to Peter, saying, "What's the hourglass for?"

"It marks how much time we have left before Neverland's magic runs out," Peter said. Henry looked over at Peter, saying, "It's almost empty."

Peter nodded and then felt the protection spell he had up let four too many people inside. Henry noticed the look on his face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Peter shook his head, saying, "No… Come with me."

He led Henry over to a part of the cave that was far away from the hourglass, and said, "There's something I need to take care of before we get started, okay?"

Henry nodded and sat where he was told as Peter walked back over to stand in front of the hourglass.

Just then Gold finished walking up the stairs, and Peter turned around to face him, saying, "Hello, Laddie," He noted the box in Gold's hands, "Oh I see you've come bearing gifts."

"Where's Henry?" Gold asked. Peter smirked, saying, "Oh you mean my nephew? You still haven't told the others who I really am?" He chuckled, "Not even your other son. Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a disgrace to me," Gold stated. Peter chuckled and said, "We both know if that were true I'd already be dead or in that box."

"Well I can't do that because you're linked to Rae, and this is the next best thing," Gold said with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes, saying, "I didn't link Rae to myself for my benefit. I did it because I love her, and if she died I didn't want to be left alone. Again."

"I'm giving you a chance. Let this all go, release Rae from the linking spell, and you can die having a family," Gold said. Peter laughed and said, "You think I want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you killed my mother, and then took away the girl I love for thirty-five years? What makes you possibly think that I would want _**you**_ as my father?"

"You know we're more alike than you care to admit," Gold said. Peter glared at him, saying, "We are nothing alike. Let's do a count here- you have a son, who knows nothing about the **other** son you have, while _**both**_ sons hate your guts. Then all the people you've helped over and over again hate you too. You have a girlfriend who loves you and thinks the best of you, but won't let you do what you want when it's need the most, and lastly, you have power, but you can't use it. Me, on the other hand, I have power, youth, a girl who loves me and doesn't control me, and my Lost Boys. As I said: we're _**nothing **_alike."

"Why do you think I kept you here!?" Gold explained. Peter chuckled and said, "If I remember correctly, it was so I _"wouldn't ruin your life"_ and to _"get rid of me for good"_. Not because you care about me."

"But I do care about you. I said that to you to protect you," Gold said. Peter smirked and said, "Oh really? Then put down the box."

"I did it for your own good. Just like I'm doing this for you own good. You have to believe me," Gold said and waved his hand over the box. Peter chuckled as it didn't work, and Gold said, "I don't understand-" Peter cut him off, saying, "-That's because you don't have it."

Gold's eyes widened as he said, "You switched them."

Peter smirked, saying, "In Neverland all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake. But the real one? Let's see what it can do."

Peter waved his hand over it as Gold moved forwards, saying, "No!"

"Sorry, _**father**_," Peter sneered the word, "You had your chance to put down the box. The choice was yours."

The red smoke then took Gold into the box, and it locked, shutting him in.

* * *

><p><em>Peter was walking around a room that was made of skulls when a shadow appeared next to him. He felt the instinct to talk to it, so he said, "What is this place? I've heard about Neverland and I've never heard of this place."<em>

"_That's because it didn't exist. It was created when you made the decision to stay here," The shadow answered. Peter looked around and chuckled, saying, "A giant skull… what's the hourglass for?"_

"_It represents the magic fueling your youth; the magic allowing you to stay here. To stay young," The shadow answered. Peter looked at the shadow and then back at the hourglass, asking, "What happens when it runs out?"_

"_Your youth will be taken, and you will die," The shadow answered. Peter looked at the shadow with wide eyes, saying, "But I thought I was supposed to stay here forever?"_

"_Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams. Not a place for them to live. You were the first to try and stay, and in doing so," The shadow's voice went dark, "You're breaking the rules," The shadow explained. Peter looked at the shadow with a smirk, saying, "Any rule can be broken. Especially here. He told me I had to stay here forever, and I've got to be ready for when he comes back… there has to be a way…"_

"_Perhaps," The shadow said. Peter looked at the shadow, saying, "Then I will find it. I will find a way. I believe."_

* * *

><p>Henry was staring at the hourglass as Peter walked behind him, placing Pandora's Box on a rock. He turned towards Henry, saying, "It's time, Henry; time to save magic- to save Neverland."<p>

"What do I have to do?" Henry asked.

"You must give me your heart, Henry, the heart of the Truest Believer," Peter stated. Henry was confused as he said, "You mean I have to believe?"

Peter chuckled as he said, "No, Henry… I mean you need to give me your heart."

"But what will happen to me?" Henry asked nervously. Peter smiled, saying, "Well you'll become the greatest of all heroes."

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price too," Henry said. Peter sighed and said, "I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean you're right- there is a price," Peter was about to tell Henry the truth but he decided against it, and instead he said, "You have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it?"

Henry nodded and said, "Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that."

Peter smiled and said, "They'd be proud if they could see you now… because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?"

"Yes," Henry said with a nod. Peter grabbed Henry's hand, saying, "Well let me help you."

He cast a spell over Henry's hand, turning it red. Henry looked up at Peter nervously, and Peter nodded at him, giving him a small, encouraging smile.

Henry then plunged his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart with a groan.

Just then Emma, Neal, Regina, and Skylar ran into the room with Neal yelling, "Henry, wait!" Henry turned around to face them, "Whatever Pan's telling you to do- don't do it!"

"Dad, you're alive!?" Henry asked, confused. Neal nodded with a smile, saying, "I am, buddy. But I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you-" Peter cut Neal off, saying, "-Pleasure to see you too, Baelfire. Not to mention the savior, the Evil Queen, and the girl I love."

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you," Emma said. Henry shook his head, saying, "No. The heart of the Truest Believer- it's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you."

"No, it's not! This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan is interested in saving is himself!" Regina said, almost losing her temper. Henry shook his head, saying, "That's not true!"

Peter went and stood on in front of Henry, saying, "Of course it isn't-" Skylar cut Peter off, saying, "-Yes it is! Peter can't live without you dying! If you give him your heart it's gonna kill you, Henry!"

Peter bent down and looked at Henry, saying, "They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested."

Henry looked at both of his Moms, his Dad, then Skylar, and then back at Peter when Emma said, "Henry, I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it."

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked Peter. Peter leaned forwards towards Henry, saying, "Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone."

"Henry, you have to believe us," Regina begged. Peter turned towards Henry, saying, "Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know that if you give your heart to save it then you'll have to stay," He moved to stand behind Henry, "They're being selfish because they don't want to lose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us," Emma said softly. Peter narrowed his eyes, saying, "Trust!?" He looked at Henry, "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry! They only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice, Henry. Not theirs!" He looked up at the hourglass, "You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Henry," Neal said with a smile. Emma nodded and said, "Because we love you."

Henry smiled as Regina said, "More than anything."

Skylar then smiled and said, "Henry, when we were all under Regina's curse and you kept telling me I was Rae Hood I listened to you. I believed you even though I **was** a bit doubtful. And guess what? I started remembering before the curse was broken. Why? Because I believed in you, and I because I love you."

Henry smiled and said, "I love you too."

They all smiled in relief, thinking they had won him over, but their eyes widened as he continued, saying, "But I have to save magic."

"Henry, no! Don't!" Skylar yelled as Neal said, "No, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry," Henry said and turned towards Peter. As he put his heart in Peter's chest, Skylar, Emma, Regina, and Neal all yelled, "NO!"

They were all pushed back by the forced of the magic washing out of Neverland and into Peter.

Skylar was the first one to regain her balance as Peter started flying up into the air. She ran over to Henry, saying, "Henry!?"

Emma, Regina, and Neal joined her quickly as she checked his pulse.

"It's faint, but it's there," Skylar said quickly as they all started talking to Henry and trying to get a reaction out of him.

But just as Peter looked down at them with a smirk, he caught Skylar looking at him with tears and an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a very eventful chapter. I did give you all a hint though, in chapter 52 when Peter said, <em>"<em>_I know I haven't forgiven my father for leaving me here on this island"._ But I couldn't have Peter as Gold's father in this story. In the episode it weirded me out too much. Sorry :/ **

**But just to let you all know, it might seem like it, but Rae has not chosen a side yet. It might seem like it, but she hasn't. I'm warning you now. She's still very conflicted about it. The reason she acted like she did was because she feels like she needs to protect Henry, and that's what she was doing. She hasn't chosen a side. Not yet.**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	55. Save Henry

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Lonely I, I'm so alone now<em>

_There'll be no rest for the wicked_  
><em> There's no song for the choir<em>  
><em> There's no hope for the weary<em>  
><em> If you let them win without a fight<em>  
><em> I let my good one down<em>  
><em> I let my true love die<em>  
><em> I had his heart but I broke it every time<em>

- Lykke Li, No Rest For the Wicked

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55- Save Henry<strong>

"Is he unconscious? Skylar, do you know anything about this?" Emma asked as she shook Henry.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Regina asked. Skylar shook her head, saying, "He passed out as soon as his heart went into Peter."

"Is he breathing?" Regina asked. Neal, who was next to Skylar, said, "Just hang in there, buddy."

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Emma asked Peter, who had just landed from where he had been floating. Peter smirked, saying, "Oh I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his out of his own free will."

Emma stood up and unsheathed her sword, saying, "Well I'm gonna take it back from you."

Peter raised an eyebrow, and right as Emma lunged for him, he wasn't there anymore. He appeared behind her, picking up Pandora's Box as he said, "I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't. Why should you?"

He was now standing behind Skylar, and he grazed her cheek with his hand, saying, "Hello, love."

She simply shot him a glare, and Peter ignored it as Emma asked, "Where is he?"

"What did you do?" Neal asked. Peter smirked as he said, "Well he's right in this box, safe and sound, and out of the way. And unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore and neither can you."

"Really?" Emma asked and slashed Peter's arm, "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle," Peter said with a smirk. Skylar, on the other hand, stood up holding her arm as she had red blood trickling down it at a fast pace. She looked at Emma saying, "Watch it! We're still linked!"

Peter then flew up into the air, disappearing into the sky. Emma dropped down next to Regina, saying, "How is he?"

"You're gonna be alright, Henry. We're gonna get you home," Regina said as Skylar wrapped her arm up with a piece of her shirt that she ripped off. Regina put her hands over Henry's chest, doing a spell as she said, "This preservation spell can keep him in this condition a while longer. It can buy us time to get to Pan."

Emma looked at Skylar, who was pacing, saying, "Do you have any idea where he'd be?"

"No. He's not an idiot, so he wouldn't go back to the compound, but I can't think of anywhere else he would be that he would be safe while he's absorbing… the heart," Skylar said, struggling with the last two words. Emma looked at her concerned, saying, "You okay? I mean-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-I'll be fine. We need to worry about Henry right now. Not me."

"Neal, you got any ideas? You were a Lost Boy," Emma asked, turning her attention towards Neal. The man sighed and said, "I know where he lived, but that's about it-" Regina cut him off, saying, "-But as Skylar said, he's not stupid enough to go back there. You're useless-" Emma then cut her off, saying, "Okay, that's enough-" Regina cut Emma off, saying, "-No, don't tell me what's enough. My son is dying."

"_**Our **_son," Emma corrected. Skylar rolled her eyes, saying, "This is not the time for you two to get into this. And Emma, legally, Henry is still Regina's."

Emma shot her a look and said to Regina, "So yes, I know how you feel."

"You have no idea what I feel," Regina said. Skylar rolled her eyes and walked away from them, not wanting to hear Regina and Emma arguing about their feelings over Henry's dying body. She already felt emotionally sick as it is, and she didn't need that included over it.

"Hey, you okay?" Neal asked as he stood next to Skylar. The teenager shrugged and said, "I'm okay as I can be. My little is brother is dying at the hands of the guy I love. Not to mention I'm linked to Peter, so he can probably feel what I'm feeling right now."

"And what would that be?" Neal asked. Skylar looked at him and said, "Pain. But I'm used to that feeling."

She walked back over towards Emma and Regina, hearing Emma say, "How do we save Henry?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. Skylar sighed as she looked down at Henry, saying, "Even if we can find Peter… he was powerful without Henry's heart. I don't know if we can hurt him."

"Yes we can. Look," Regina said as she pointed at Emma's sword, "You nicked him. If he can bleed, we can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we will."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about me? Do I matter in all of your devious planning of killing my boyfriend?" Skylar asked, raising her hand. Emma looked over at her and then back at Regina, saying, "Skylar's right. We have to unlink them first. Then we can figure out how to kill him."

"Maybe you shouldn't unlink us then," Skylar said softly. Emma, Neal, and Regina looked at her confused, and she said, "If he's not alive, then I have nothing to live for-" Emma cut Skylar off, saying, "-You have Henry-" Skylar then cut Emma off, saying, "-Yeah, I do. But I need emotional support too, and I don't have it. Peter is that support for me. So if you kill him, you kill me. Just be prepared for it."

"What if we don't have to kill him? We can still go with the Pandora's Box idea," Neal tried. Skylar shrugged and said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

><p>"Gold is in a box? Then David can never leave the island," Snow asked as she stood next to Emma by the camp that held all of the Lost Boys. Skylar shot Snow a glare as David said, "Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-What matters right now is Henry," She looked at Regina, "How much time do we have?"<p>

"Maybe an… hour before the preservation spell wears off," Regina said as she sat next to Henry on the bed that Wendy had been using before. Neal sighed and said, "If he's airborne then he could be anywhere on the island."

"An hour isn't much time. I suggest we start looking," Hook stated. Regina nodded and stood up from the bed, and Skylar followed her as she walked towards Felix, yelling, "Where is he!?"

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails," Felix said with a smirk. Skylar stood behind Regina with crossed arms as the woman shook Felix, saying, "You won't talk? How about I make you talk-" Skylar grabbed Regina's hand before she made a fireball in her hand and successfully pushed it in Felix's face, as she said, "Regina, wait."

"There's no time!" Regina snapped as she looked at Skylar. The teenager narrowed her eyes, saying, "Henry wouldn't want you acting like this, so swallow your temper and get a hold of yourself! Torturing them won't solve anything."

"Skylar's right. Look at these kids- they've been to hell and back," Emma said as she pulled Regina over to her. Skylar started pacing as she crossed her arms and bit her thumb nail as she heard Regina say, "Yeah, well we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

After watching Skylar pace for about a minute, Emma said, "What every kid wants… a mother."

Skylar stopped pacing, and scrunched up her eyebrows, saying, "What?"

"Shush, Skylar," Snow said as Emma went and squatted down in front of the younger kids. Felix smirked as she saw Skylar shoot the black-haired woman a glare, and said, "You can shush yourself_, princess_."

Emma ignored Skylar and her mother as she said, "Guys, listen to me. We are not gonna hurt you. I know you are loyal to Pan, and I get that," She looked at Skylar, who was standing next to Felix, "But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you. A lost girl. But I am reminded today that I am not alone," She looked at her parents, "That I have a lot of people that love me," She looked at Skylar, "Even though some don't like to admit it-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-I don't love you. Hell, I can barely tolerate you at times."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued, "But I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," Felix stated, and Skylar saw some of the older boys nod in agreement. It made her smile a little bit to see how loyal they were to them. But it also made her frown because she knew Henry would die if he didn't get his heart back soon.

Emma shook her head, saying, "No. Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

"To save the island," A little boy said. Emma shook her head, saying, "No, to save himself."

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," Felix said. Emma shook her head, saying, "No, he doesn't. We, care about you-" Another little boy cut Emma off by saying, "-Do you care about us, Rae?"

Skylar smiled and bent down, saying, "Of course I do, Christian. Come here."

The little boy, who looked to be about seven or eight, ran over to Skylar and hugged her around the neck. Skylar picked her up and put him on her hip as Emma continued her speech, "We can save you. We can take you home with us, to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he **can** be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is," Snow said softly. Felix stood up, getting in Emma's face as he said, "Leave now, while Pan still allows you to breathe. That's the only help you'll get."

Hook laid his hook on Felix's shoulder, pushing him back down onto the log he had been sitting on. Emma looked down at Felix, saying, "Where is Pan?"

Felix smirked, saying, "Not. Telling."

Skylar hid her laugh with a cough as she watched Felix and Emma have a stare off.

The same little boy who had talked before suddenly said, "Can you really bring us home?"

"Shut your mouth!" Felix snapped. Christian snuggled closer to Skylar, and she rubbed his back as Emma squatted down in front of the boy, saying, "Yes, with your help."

"His thinking tree," The little boy said. Felix then snapped, yelling, "NO!"

"Yes! His thinking tree," Another boy said. Felix was getting madder by the second, as he yelled, "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!"

"What is that?" Emma asked, a small smile on his face. Christian then piped up, saying, "It's where he goes when he wants to be alone."

"You can find him there, it's not far," A different boy said. Felix shook his head, saying, "No! Don't trust her."

"We're not trusting her," One boy said, "We're trusting Rae."

Skylar's head shot up as she said, "W-What?"

"You're going with them, right?" Another boy asked. Skylar opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Snow said, "Yes, she is. She's coming back with us."

Skylar sighed and muttered, "Not like I was going to have a choice anyways."

"Can you tell us where this tree is?" Emma asked. One boy nodded, saying, "Yeah. But you have to swear you'll take us with you. We don't Rae to leave us again."

It was just then that Skylar noticed how much those boys missed her around while she was gone. She had only thought about Peter and Felix. She hadn't ever thought about how the other Lost Boys were feeling about her sudden disappearance thirty-five years ago.

"I promise. We're all going home," Emma looked at Skylar, "All of us."

* * *

><p>"The Pixie Woods? That's where it is?" Regina asked. The young Lost Boy nodded, saying, "It's North of here, it's where the pixie dust used to grow."<p>

"You know where that is?" Emma asked Hook and Skylar. They both nodded, and Skylar said, "Yeah, it's deserted now. The only person I know who's gone in that part of the island in centuries would be Peter…"

"Then let's make history," Neal said. Emma looked at Neal, saying, "We're gonna need you two here. Once we get Henry's heart back it's going to be a race back. We're gonna need help on both ends."

"Okay," Neal said with a nod. Emma looked at Skylar and said, "You're going to have to stay here. You know these Lost Boys personally- especially Felix- and will be able to get them to move to the Jolly Roger quickly-" Skylar smirked, cutting off Emma as she put Christian down, "-Plus you don't trust me to be around Peter unless I _betray you_, right?"

Emma gulped and said, "Something like that."

Skylar nodded and said, "Good," She looked at Emma with a dark glare as she said, "But if I even get one cut on my body that I didn't make myself, and I find out it was from something you did to him, you're going to wish Peter had killed you before."

Skylar didn't see the smirks that grew on all of the older Lost Boys faces as she was still glaring at Emma.

"Okay, enough threats. What do you need from us?" David asked. Skylar sighed and turned towards the Lost Boys, grabbing Christian's hand as she said, "Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them on board the Jolly Roger. Hook, I think you can prepare the ship to fly in a short amount of time?"

"Wouldn't be my first time doing so, love," Hook said with a smirk and a wink towards Skylar, who rolled her eyes, "But unless you have a Pegasus sail we're at the mercy of the trade winds."

Neal swung his bag around, showing it to Hook, as he said, "Pan's shadow is in here. It'll get us home. As long as your ship holds together."

"Well as long as your plan holds together, she will," Hook retorted. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Will you two shut up?"

Neal looked over at Emma as Skylar started gathering the youngest Lost Boys up. He noticed Emma was watching Henry, and said, "Henry's going to be with me the whole time. Nothing is going to happen while you two are away."

"You mean three. I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think that I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter… you're crazy," Snow said. Emma smiled and said, "Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Emma, Regina, and Snow walked through the jungle heading towards Peter's thinking tree when they saw Pandora's Box sitting on a rock. Regina pointed at it, saying, "Look."<p>

Emma unsheathed her sword as Snow headed towards the box, but before she touched it, Regina said, "Careful. Pan wouldn't have left it behind for no reason."

"It's David's only way home. Without Gold we're stuck here-" Snow was cut off by a vine wrapping around her and pulling her against a tree. Emma's eyes widened as she yelled, "Mary Margaret!"

Just then two more vine wrapped around Regina and Emma, and pulled them both up against the tree. Vines started wrapping around them tightly, and as they were struggling with the vines, Peter walked out from his hiding spot, saying, "Are you still at it?" Emma scowled as she saw him, "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails… I didn't expect you to find me, but then again I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring… but if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited… in death."

Regina struggled even harder and tried lunging for him, but the vines only got tighter, keeping her restrained. Peter smirked, saying, "Having trouble moving? I'm not surprised, given where you are. You see what's hastening your demise is your regret."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. Peter looked up at the tree, saying, "This tree is the sight of a very important event for me… it's where I was abandoned by my father…"

"You were abandoned by your father?" Regina asked. Peter shrugged and said, "It's not uncommon in the family I was born into."

"If your father abandoned you, that means you regret whatever you did to him to make him abandon you," Emma said quietly. Peter smirked and said, "Quite the opposite actually. You see, I have him all boxed up so he can't ever hurt me again."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your father?" Regina asked. Peter smirked, saying, "That he is."

"That means you're Neal's younger brother-" Peter cut Emma off, saying, "-Older, actually. I was born before Rumple was married. I was a disgrace in his eyes once he found out about me, and he cast me off here. I've been here ever since, just waiting for him to come back so I could kill him like he killed my mother."

"You're a fraud. Your magic has weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said with a smirk. Peter nodded and said, "You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power's restored, and then… well," Peter chuckled, "Then I get to have some real fun. And I won't have to worry about my father ever again. Just like you won't have to worry about Henry ever again."

They all struggled harder, but the vines just tightened, making them all wince. Emma looked around as she said, "There has to be another way."

"Well you're not going to get to me. You see, this tree attacks the regret inside of anyone who comes here," Peter pointed at Emma, "You? You've got plenty," Peter said with a smirk. Emma glared at him as she said, "I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had a chance."

"Well that's not all, is it, Savior? No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel how much you let him down, time and time again-" Peter was cut off by Snow saying, "-Leave her alone."

"Well perhaps I should. I mean what chance did she have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set, abandoning her twenty eight years," Peter said. Regina, who stood still on the opposite side of the tree, suddenly said, "Are you finished?"

"Last words from the Queen? Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regret of all?" Peter asked. Regina looked over at him with a small smirk, saying, "Yeah, there's one problem with that. I **did **cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things… I should be overflowing with regret, but… I'm not," Regina quickly broke the vines, "Because it got me my son."

She then shoved her hand in Peter's chest, pulling out Henry's heart. She looked at the heart with a smile as Peter dropped to the ground, and as he reached for Pandora's Box, Regina grabbed it. She then smiled and said, "Now… let's go save Henry."

* * *

><p>"Just sit here," Skylar said to Felix as she pushed him softly onto a barrel. He sat down as he said, "You haven't chosen a side."<p>

"State the obvious, why don't you?" Skylar said sarcastically as she suddenly heard, "Henry!? Where is he!?"

"Over there," Skylar said to Emma as she pointed over at Neal, who was waving his hands wildly. She ran up the stairs and crouched down onto the ground, and she tilted Henry's head up so it was resting in her lap as Regina, Emma, Snow, David, and Hook followed behind her.

Regina crouched down, and she pushed Henry's heart into his body. After about a second, Emma said, "Henry?"

There was no response from the eleven year old, and Skylar, who was very panicked, said, "Were we too late?"

Regina ignored the question, saying, "Henry? Honey-" Regina was cut off by Henry gasping for air. Everyone smiled in relief, and Skylar actually shed a tear as Henry sat up, hugging Emma and Regina. Neal noticed the quick movement, saying, "Whoa, whoa, take it easy, buddy."

"I-I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic," Henry said. Skylar smiled as Emma said, "It's okay… it's okay…"

"I just wanted to be a hero…" Henry said quietly. David smiled and said, "Hey, there's plenty of time for that."

"Right now it's time to rest," Snow said with a smile as Skylar stood up. Hook, who now stood next to Skylar, said, "Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor, don't you think? Captain's quarters."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," Regina said with a smile. Henry then said, "Wait… where's Sky?"

Everyone looked around, and Snow said, "She was just here-" Henry cut Emma off by standing up and running towards the teenager who was leaning against the side of the ship. Skylar noticed him at the last second, and caught him right as his legs gave out. She picked him up, saying, "You're not supposed to be running yet! What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry! I-I should've listened to you, and you had to help me by hurting Pan-" Skylar cut Henry off, saying, "-Henry, I will always love Peter. But you are my first priority, and if that means I have to push my feelings aside to help you then I will. Always. You're my little brother, and I love you."

Henry smiled and hugged her tighter, saying, "And you're my sister. Always."

Skylar smiled and showed him the necklace he gave her right before they came to Neverland, and when she was still dying from the curse. Henry smiled as he saw it, and Skylar said, "I have this on because when you gave it to me you said you wanted it to remind me that you loved me no matter what, and that we were siblings. Kiddo, I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Henry smiled and hugged Skylar again, and she smiled, hugging him back as everyone smiled at the two. Skylar then picked Henry up, throwing him over her shoulder, saying, "Come on, you need to sleep."

Henry laughed as Skylar carried him down the stairs to the Captain's Quarters where she dropped Henry onto the bed. Regina had followed them with a smile, and Skylar had left Henry with a kiss to the head and a smile, leaving the mother and son alone.

* * *

><p>Skylar crossed her arms as she leaned against the side of the boat, watching Neal release Gold from Pandora's Box. Neal smiled as Gold appeared, and after a second of looking around, he saw Neal and said, "Bae!"<p>

"Papa," Neal said as he hugged his father. After the father and son pulled away from each other, Gold immediately asked, "Where's Henry?"

"He's safe," Neal said. He continued smiling as Gold said, "I told you I wasn't going to hurt the boy."

"I know, I'm sorry, I… why didn't you tell me Pan was my brother?" Neal asked. Skylar wasn't shocked. She knew had already known about Peter being Rumpelstiltskin's son. He had told her before she was taken from Neverland.

"Because I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father to him as I was to you. I made him into who he was- I killed his mother and took away his True Love for the longest time. I made him into who he is, and it's my fault he turned out the way he did-" Skylar cut Gold off, saying, "-Evil isn't born. It's made…"

Neal sighed and hugged Gold again, and Skylar noted Emma turning around to face her parents, and she groaned, saying, "I'm going to talk to the only person who isn't being mushy. It seems like all you people do is hug!"

Skylar headed towards Hook, and was right in front of Felix when she got a feeling in her gut that told her something was happening. Felix watched her, saying, "Rae?"

Skylar paused and then her eyes widened as realization hit her, and she said, "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Peter stood in front of Henry, saying, "I wanted your heart, Henry. But your mother took it away from me and left me for dead. Her mistake."<p>

Peter raised his hand to take Henry's heart again, but as he tried to push his hand into Henry's chest, his hand was shocked. Peter stepped back, gripping his hand in pain, and he narrowed his eyes, saying, "Oh how clever."

Peter then moved forwards again and stuck his hand in Henry's back, starting to pull Henry's shadow out. Henry, who was in a lot of pain, was barely able to get out, "What are you doing?"

Peter used his other hand to help pull the shadow out when he suddenly heard, "Blood magic works both way, _son_."

Gold opened Pandora's Box, successfully starting to pull Peter in. Skylar then jumped down the stairs, saying, "Henry!?"

"Rae!?" Peter said in shock as he looked at her. Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening, and Peter looked back at Henry, trying to ignore the look of hurt in his girlfriend's eyes as he switched bodies with Henry. As they finished switching, Skylar heard Peter yell something, but she couldn't tell what it was from the immense pain she suddenly felt wash over her body. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't like the feeling and was going to ask what it was when she got back to Storybrooke.

When Skylar regained focus, Henry was laying down on the bed, breathing heavily, and there was no Peter in sight. She swallowed her tears and ran over to Henry, saying, "Henry, are you okay!?"

Regina then climbed down the stairs, saying, "Henry!? Henry!?"

She ran over to stand beside Skylar, checking Henry's chest to make sure his heart wasn't hurt in any way as she said, "Henry!?"

Henry looked up at the two, saying, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Skylar and Regina both asked simultaneously as they both checked him over for injuries. Gold, who was still standing in the corner of the room, spoke up, saying, "He's a strong boy. You raised him well, Regina."

* * *

><p>As Regina and Gold left the room after some heavy convincing from Skylar, the teenager was left alone with the eleven year old. Henry looked up at her with an emotion that she couldn't quite pinpoint as she rubbed his hand. She smiled at him and said, "Try and sleep, okay? You need to get your strength back up. You've had a very eventful day."<p>

"Will you stay with me?" Henry asked. Skylar smiled at him sadly, and said, "I wish I could, but they need me up on deck. They're going to use Pet-" Skylar gulped, "-Pan's shadow to fly us home. The Lost Boys don't listen to anyone but me, so I have to go. You'll be fine," A flash of pain crossed over her eyes, "Pan's trapped in the box. He can't hurt you anymore. Just go to sleep."

Skylar kissed Henry on the head and headed up the stairs, holding back tears of what she realized she had just done. She loved Peter from the bottom of her heart, but as she said- Henry was her first priority, and from what it seemed with the Charmings, her happiness always came last. No matter what.

"Skylar?" Henry asked as Skylar was about to head up the stairs. Skylar looked back at him, saying, "Yeah?"

"I love you," Henry said, but Skylar caught the slight tone difference when he said it. She gave him a small smile, saying, "I love you too. Now sleep, or I won't take you out for pizza when we get back to Storybrooke."

Henry smiled and watched as Skylar headed up the stairs, but as soon as she was gone, he smirked, saying, "You're mine, Rae."

* * *

><p>"Okay, stick close to the sides of the ship and stay behind Snow and David. Got it?" Skylar said as she looked at the Lost Boys. They all nodded and headed down the stairs to do as they were told. Skylar helped Felix up from where he was sitting as he still had his hands bound behind him, and she said, "Come on. You're with me."<p>

They headed down the stairs, and Skylar helped Felix sit back down beside a couple of crates. She stood beside him with all the younger Lost Boys hiding behind her or gripping her legs. She smiled and rubbed Christian's head with her hand as she heard Emma say, "Ready Regina?"

Skylar saw Regina nod, and the cannon was lit as Skylar shared a look with Snow. The Lost Boys gripped Skylar's legs tighter just as Neal let the shadow out of the coconut. Regina quickly captured him with her magic and attached him to the sail, turning the sail black.

"You think it'll fly?" Skylar asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Regina smirked, saying, "It has no choice."

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland," Emma said as Felix watched Skylar's face flash with a slight pain. Skylar leaned down and picked Christian and another little boy, Danny, in her arms. She placed them on her hips as the rest of the younger Lost Boys followed her down the stairs to where she was going to put them all to bed, knowing it was going to be a long ride to Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Skylar had a frown on her face as she walked up the stairs, back to the deck of the ship when she heard David say, "You know when we all first landed on this island you said we'd all need to work together."<p>

"I was just trying anything," Emma said as Skylar walked to one of the barrels and sat on it. She pretended to not be listening to the father and daughter's conversation as she watched Snow pass out food to the Lost Boys.

David continued his speech, saying, "To be honest, I didn't think it was possible… a hero, a villain, a thief, a pirate… that we could all be united, but… we were. Because of the most important piece of the puzzle," He looked at Emma with a small smile, "The leader-" He was cut off by Skylar, who burst out laughing as she said, "-Emma? The leader? Oh you Charmings crack me up."

Skylar smiled and shook her head, and then chuckled again at the thought as Emma said, "I'm just glad we were all able to work together to get Henry home," She looked at Skylar, "To get **all** of us home."

Skylar simply rolled her eyes as she thought, _"Well maybe I don't want to go home."_

* * *

><p>Henry, or Peter, came out of the Captain's Quarters as he looked around, immediately spotting Skylar on a barrel as she tossed her knife up and down in her hand. He held back a smirk, knowing that she only did that when she was upset about something. She suddenly paused and said, "Snow, did I get my bow and quiver!?"<p>

The black haired woman looked up and said, "Yeah, they're in the room where Henry's sleeping-" Skylar cut her off, spotting Peter, "-Or _was_ sleeping," She stood up and walked towards him, saying, "Hey kiddo. What are you doing up?"

Peter looked at her, and suddenly hugged her. Skylar jumped at the sudden movement, and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, saying, "What's gotten into you?"

"I just realized how much you gave up for me… and I'm sorry," Peter said, trying to act like Henry. Skylar smiled softly, but Peter noticed the brokenness to it as she said, "We already went over this. Now I think your Dad wants to talk to you. I'm gonna go check on the younger Lost Boys, so if you need me I'll be below deck."

Skylar then walked off, doing what she said she was going to do, but as she walked away her one thought was,_ "Something's off about Henry."_

* * *

><p>Peter grabbed a bowl of food off of a crate and walked over to Felix. Peter sat down next to him and held the food out for him to take, but Felix said, "Go away, boy. I'm not hungry."<p>

"But I came to thank you," Peter said. Felix looked over at him, saying, "No matter what those other traitors do, I'm on Pan's side. And Pan-" Peter cut Felix off, saying, "-Never fails."

Felix looked at him confused, saying, "What?"

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped. Even when they think he's defeated. When they think they've won. When they _think_ they've turned the girl he loves against him. He finds a way," Peter said. Felix looked at him, still confused, as he said, "So you think you're not safe?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble, is Henry," Peter said with a small smirk.

"But _**you're**_ Henry," Felix said. Peter smirked bigger, saying, "Not anymore."

"You… you switched," Felix realized. Peter held the bowl out to him again, saying, "You sure you're not hungry?"

"Thank you… Pan," Felix said with a smirk. Peter watched Skylar walk up from below the deck as she headed over to a corner that no one else was in. He grit his teeth slightly at the look of anguish on her face, and said, "Now… let's play."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I meant to put this up last night, but I got into the last fifteen minutes of the episode and got too tired to write the rest. Sorry. But here it is.<strong>

**But notice what Peter said at the end- "**_When they **think** they've turned the girl he loves against_ him**". Notice my emphasis on the word think. It's an important note...**

**P.S. Please review, we're getting into a critical part of the story- I need all of you guys' input!**

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	56. The New Neverland

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>And I wanted it, I wanted it bad<em>  
><em> But there were so many red flags<em>  
><em> Now another one bites the dust<em>  
><em> Yeah let's be clear, I'll trust no one<em>

_ You did not break me_  
><em> I'm still fighting for peace<em>

_ I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
><em> But your blade it might be too sharp<em>  
><em> I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard,<em>  
><em> I may snap and I move fast<em>  
><em> But you won't see me fall apart<em>  
><em> Cause I've got an elastic heart<em>

- Sia feat. the Weeknd & Diplo, Elastic Heart

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56- The New Neverland<strong>

Skylar wrapped her arm tightly around a rope as she braced herself for the landing of the Jolly Roger. She looked back at Hook, who was steering the ship, and said, "I don't want to die, so you better land this thing good."

"My name **is** Captain, ma 'lady!" Hook said as he starting steering the ship to go down. Skylar looked at him pointedly, and said, "No, your first name is Killian, and it has the word "kill" in it."

Hook looked over at her with a glare and Skylar gave him the finger just as Henry ran over. She dropped her hand, and smiled, saying, "Hey, kiddo. I thought you were gonna stay below deck when we land."

"No, I wanted be with you-" Henry was cut off by the ship being steered downwards, and he was knocked right into Skylar. The teenager wrapped her arms around Henry, saying, "Hold on to me tightly."

Henry wrapped his arms around Skylar, doing as he was told, as Skylar wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bracing herself for the rough landing.

Little did she know that "Henry" was smirking as he was in her arms.

* * *

><p>Peter held Skylar's hand, pulling her off the boat behind him. Everyone looked shocked as she got off the boat, and as soon as she stepped down she was grabbed in a hug by Ruby, who was saying, "How are you alive!? Not that I'm complaining, but you-you're alive! I've never been happier to see you! I'm so glad you're alive!"<p>

Peter watched the two hug as he was being hugged by Granny, and was then passed around as he held back from glaring at the girl who took his girlfriend away from his side.

As Ruby let go of Skylar, who felt awkward in the girl's arms (she was never one for liking hugs) she was then trapped in a circle of dwarves. She laughed and said, "Hello to you too, guys."

"You're alive!" They all yelled, and as she pulled away from them she saw that even Leroy was smiling. She smirked and said, "I knew you'd miss me."

"Course I would. Who would I have to blame for smacking Sneezy on the back of the head?" Leroy asked, and Skylar glared at him slightly. Snow then suddenly ran over to Skylar, saying, "Rae, you won't believe this," She pulled Skylar in front of Ariel and Eric, and Skylar smirked as Snow said, "You remember Ariel."

"Course I do," Skylar said with a smirk. She looked at Eric and said, "I see you've gotten your princess."

"Yes, I do," Eric said with a nod. Skylar smiled and said, "Good."

Skylar then discreetly snuck away from all the people who were hugging and reuniting, and stood on the end of the pier, staring out at the ocean with her hands in her jean pockets. Peter watched her from afar, being hugged again, when he was pulled away by Emma, who asked him, "How does it feel to finally be home again?"

"Better than I ever imagined," Peter said with a smile. Emma smiled, and Peter kept his smirk inside, knowing that she had no idea what he was **really** talking about.

Skylar smiled when she felt little arms envelope her legs, and she smiled, picking Christian up and putting him on her hip. He snuggled into her chest as she walked back over to Emma, saying, "We've gotta find the Lost Boys a home. I won't let them be alone again."

Peter stood next to Skylar, smiling at what she said as Emma nodded, saying, "Right. I actually know a lot of people who want kids."

Skylar nodded and said, "Good."

She put Christian back down as he ran over to his friends, and as couples started walking over to the Lost Boys, Skylar knew they would be in good hands.

Snow and David soon ended up by Emma, Skylar, and Peter, and Snow looked at David, saying, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working," David said with a nod. Hook, who was standing on the other side of Skylar, said, "Aye, it is. The dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland."

"Gold will find a cure. You'll be okay," Snow said with a grin. Skylar's eyes darkened a bit as she said, "Wait, what's this talk about dreamshade and cures? Did someone not tell me something?"

David sighed and patted her shoulder, saying, "I'll tell you later."

Skylar nodded and said, "You better."

"I have to admit, there was a minute there I was afraid we weren't all going to make it out of that place," Emma said. Skylar grit her teeth slightly, and only Peter noticed how her hands tightened into fists as she crossed her arms.

"Well, we did," David said with a nod. Snow spoke up then, saying, "And we owe a lot of it to her," Regina looked up, "Regina helped save us all."

Regina looked slightly panicked at everyone looking at her, and as she looked at Skylar, the teenager just winked at her and smirked. Regina straightened up slightly, and after a few minutes of more talking and reuniting, everyone started heading back to Granny's where there would be a welcome home party.

Skylar, David, Gold, and Belle stood in front of the ship, looking up at the Shadow, and David said, "So what about that shadow?"

"Don't worry, it's trapped. Just as it was in the candle, and the only person that can free it is safely in here," Gold said, shaking the box slightly. David, Gold, and Belle watched Skylar walk off and David said, "I think we should be careful with our words around her for a bit. She's going to be very sensitive about this."

"She just lost her True Love. Again. I understand why she's heartbroken," Snow said, stepping up beside David as they all watched Hook wrap an arm around Skylar's shoulders, as she grabbed her quiver full of arrows and her bow off of the ground. From where they stood they could see her glare at Hook and say something to him which made him retract from her immediately.

"She's also going to be a bit harsher," Emma stated. David nodded and said, "Definitely."

Skylar turned around and was confused as she saw Henry talking to Felix a little bit away, and it made her scrunch up her eyebrows as she watched them. She knew Henry was acting weird. He had been hanging around her a lot more, and there had been something different in the way that he'd been talking since his incident with Peter while they were below deck on the Jolly Roger. Maybe it was just her, but something was off about him.

"Hey Mom, Dad- what about Felix? He's still free," Henry said, looking really nervous as he looked at the boy. Skylar raised an eyebrow and headed over to them as did the rest of the group. Regina stood in front of Felix, saying, "Henry's right. We can't just let Felix walk away freely."

"Oh don't worry. We've got plenty of cell space for this guy," David said as he grabbed Felix by the arm. Skylar felt eyes on her and she looked to her left, seeing Henry staring at her. She gave him a small smile as Emma said, "You're safe now, Henry."

* * *

><p>Skylar looked at herself in her dresser mirror as she brushed her now clean hair. Regina, Gold, Emma, Snow, and Henry had headed back to Gold's shop so they could lock Peter "somewhere where no one could find him". They had told her to go back to the apartment to get clean so she could feel better. When, in reality, Skylar knew that they were sending her away so she wouldn't know the location of the box.<p>

Skylar glared at the mirror, and threw her fist into it, smashing it into little pieces. Her hands bled as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her temper. She successfully calmed down but tears came out instead, and she let out sobs as she sat on the edge of her bed, holding her face in her hands.

Skylar felt emotionally broken. Yes, she had saved Henry's life. But to her she felt like she killed her own. She had just gotten Peter back when he was ripped away again because he wanted to be immortal. Honestly, Skylar wanted to hit him but when she found out that he needed Henry's heart to live. Another part of her wanted to smile and kiss him because he did find the heart and he wouldn't die. But the last part of her didn't feel anything- it didn't know what to feel.

Skylar sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She then headed into the bathroom to wash off her face and redo her makeup before she headed to Granny's.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in a booth as he watched Skylar talking to the girl everyone was calling Ruby. She had a drink in front of her that everyone was drinking, and from what he heard, it was called beer and was very alcoholic. He was confused as to why Rae was drinking it, but wasn't able to ponder it as Emma sat down in front of him, placing a book in front of him on the table.<p>

"Well don't be too excited. Neal still had it in his room, we'd thought you'd want it," Emma said with a smile. Peter looked down at the book in question, reading the title: _"Once Upon A Time"._ He looked look up when Emma muttered, "Especially since you just lived a fairytale of your own."

Emma looked up at him, narrowing her eyes slightly, and Peter quickly placed a smile on his face, saying, "Right. Thanks."

Henry flipped open the book to the first page. Emma looked confused as she watched him, and then she asked, "You okay?"

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah… why?"

Emma was about to say something, but stopped herself.

Skylar, who was on the other side of the room, suddenly had a coffee placed in front of her. She frowned at Ruby, who said, "No more alcohol. You might be four-hundred or something-" Ruby was cut off by the look Skylar gave her, and Ruby explained herself, saying, "News travels around fast. "Rae Hood is over four hundred, and there are time zones in different worlds." It's big news."

"It's not that big," Skylar muttered as she finished the rest of her drink and then grabbed the cup of coffee. She brought the cup to her lips, taking a sip and smiling at the familiar taste as Tinkerbell sat on her right. Ruby smiled, saying, "Hi, I'm Ruby… or Red-" Skylar cut her off by turning to Tinkerbell and saying, "-Her cursed name is Ruby, and her Enchanted Forest name is Red. Call her whatever you want."

Tinkerbell smiled and said, "Will do," She looked at Ruby, "It's nice to meet you," She looked at Skylar, "And it's nice to see you again, Rae."

Skylar smirked, saying, "Well I don't hear that often. Usually it's a scream accompanied by "W-why are you back here?""

Tinkerbell smiled softly at her, saying, "We were good friends in Neverland-" Ruby cut Tinkerbell off, "-Wait, wait, wait- you were in Neverland again, Rae?"

Skylar nodded as she took a sip of her drink. Ruby grinned and said, "So where's this Peter I've heard so much about?"

"Locked in a box somewhere in Gold's shop because he tried stealing Henry's heart," Skylar said with a sad sigh. Ruby's mouth dropped as she said, "Wait, that's the _**same**_ Peter?"

Tinkerbell and Skylar both nodded, and Tinkerbell drank the drink that placed in front of her by Ruby. The werewolf sighed, saying, "Sky, I'm so-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-If you say you're sorry, I will not hesitate to throw this coffee on you. I have heard it from David, Snow, Neal, Emma, Belle, Archie, the Dwarves- I've heard it from everyone. I don't need to hear it from you too."

"Okay… how about "how are you holding up"?" Ruby asked softly. Skylar sighed and stood up, saying, "I'll let you know when I know. I'm gonna go talk to Henry. See you two later."

Skylar grabbed her coffee and headed over to Henry, sitting down in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her, saying, "Hey Skylar."

"Hey kiddo," Skylar said as she crossed her arms in front of her. She noticed the book was open at a picture of her, and she said, "I remember that," She grabbed the book and turned it around to face her, saying, "Yeah, this is what I thought it was. It was just before I kneed David in the nuts for threatening me when we were looking for Snow because she used the potion to erase the feeling of love from her."

She put the book back down in front of Henry and noticed he was looking at her with a weird look. Skylar raised her eyebrow, saying, "What?"

"Nothing… I just forgot that part," Henry said with a laugh. Skylar smiled and said, "I can't believe that you forgot it. You loved that part and harassed me about it for almost two weeks. You found it hilarious."

"It is funny," Henry said with a chuckle as he flipped the page. Skylar looked up as Emma walked over to them, saying, "Sorry kid. It's time for something you didn't have in Neverland," Henry looked confused, "Bedtime."

Henry smiled sadly and closed the book as he stood up. Skylar drank the last of her coffee and stood up also, but headed over to the counter to get another cup from Ruby, who had one ready for her. Skylar switched cups and walked back over to Henry and Emma, who were talking to Regina. She raised an eyebrow as she heard Regina say, "It's gonna be hard to let you out of my sight."

"It's gonna be hard for everyone," Skylar said with a small smile as she ruffled Henry's hair. Henry then got a thinking look on his face, saying, "Maybe you don't have to. Maybe I could stay with you tonight."

Regina looked shocked as she said, "Oh, of course."

"Yeah, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to pick you up," Emma said with a small smile. Henry then looked at Skylar saying, "Skylar, can you come too?"

Skylar looked at Regina, saying, "Your majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "It's not the first time you've stayed over at our house when Henry's asked. You practically have your own room."

"So that's a yes?" Henry asked with a grin. Regina smiled and laughed, saying, "Yes."

Skylar placed her cup on the table that Henry had been sitting at and grabbed her jacket, following behind Regina and Henry. Emma her arm, stopping her as she said, "Skylar, wait," Skylar turned towards Emma, "I… If you need anything just call me. I know how it feels to have your heart broken-" Skylar cut her off by pulling her arm out of her hand and saying, "-You don't know this feeling though. I've been with Peter for over four centuries. It feels like my heart was ripped out, trampled on, and then tossed in an incinerator. You have no idea what this feels like. What you felt with Neal when he broke your heart- that's nothing compared to this."

Skylar then turned around and walked out of Granny's, leaving a shocked Emma behind.

* * *

><p>Peter was walking around Henry's room, looking at all the different things when he saw a picture frame. He picked it up, seeing Henry and Skylar together in it. It looked to be a picture from about two years ago from how different Henry looked compared to now, but Skylar still looked the same.<p>

Peter ran his fingers over her smiling face, and set the picture frame back down when there was a knock at the door. He turned and saw Skylar leaning against the door-frame, saying, "I'm heading to bed early. I'm tired and I'm really stiff from sleeping on the Jolly Roger, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Peter nodded and Skylar, noticing something off about him, walked into the room and hugged him, saying, "I'll be next door if you need me. If you have a bad feeling or anything come get me. Got it?"

Peter nodded with a smile and shut his eyes as Skylar kissed his forehead softly. She then ruffled his hair and left the room, saying, "Go to bed soon."

Peter nodded and watched her walk out of the room, shutting the door behind her softly.

He looked around the room for a little longer, seeing more pictures of Skylar and Henry together when the door opened and Regina said, "Lights out, young man."

Peter looked up at her as he walked over to Henry's bed, saying, "Mom, your vault… did you bring that over with you?"

Regina walked over to the bed, saying, "Yes, Henry. You know that."

"With all your magic?" Peter asked again. Regina crossed her arms, saying, "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan," Peter said, successfully sounding just like Henry would. Regina fell for it as she said, "Oh honey, he can't hurt you. He's locked up in Gold's shop."

"But what if he gets out? What if he… finds a way to come after me?" Peter stressed. Regina sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, saying, "Magic isn't the answer. My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous," She tapped his nose, "I'll protect you, and you know that Skylar will too. We both will. No matter what."

She stood up, placing the book on the top of the dresser, saying, "Now it's time for you to go to bed."

Peter got in the bed once Regina pulled down the covers, but as Regina brushed back his hair and kissed his cheek, he wanted to cringe and pull away. He wasn't used to the feeling of anyone but Skylar doing that to him, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Goodnight," Regina said as she walked towards the door. She smiled at him and shut off the light as she left the room. As soon as the door was shut, Peter got out of the bed and headed towards the window. He opened the curtains and pulled the window up, leaning down so his head was sticking out of the window. He smirked lightly, saying, "She's wrong. Magic** is** the answer," His voice took an evil tone, "It's time."

* * *

><p>"So… do you have any ideas?" Skylar asked Mother Superior as she sat in front of her at Granny's. The fairy sighed and said, "From what you told me, I think I know what it is."<p>

Skylar had gone to Mother Superior right after she woke up that morning. She had told her about Peter linking them together, and once he got taken into the box she felt a searing pain all over her body. The teenager desperately wanted to know what was the pain was. She really didn't want to have to deal with another curse again. The Evil Skylar that had popped up in her head wasn't there anymore, so maybe when Peter had gotten her back to herself, he had gotten rid of it too because she hadn't seen it since. And she hoped she wouldn't have to.

"Your link was broken," Mother Superior stated. Skylar tilted her head and Mother Superior explained, saying, "Pandora's Box is made out of powerful magic. I guess when he got sucked in, it cut off the link when it shut-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Meaning that I'm not linked to Peter anymore."

"Correct- the pain was just a side of the link being cut so suddenly and harshly. It's nothing to worry about," Mother Superior said with a small smile. Skylar smiled in relief, saying, "You have no idea how much better I feel now. I thought I was going to have to deal with the curse again."

"No, no, no," Mother Superior assured, "You're perfectly fine now."

Skylar smiled and said, "Thanks, Mother Superior."

"No problem, Rae," Mother Superior said as she got up. The blue fairy then left, and Skylar sat back in her seat, relaxing slightly.

After finishing her coffee, Skylar grabbed her bow and held it in her hand as she slid her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She then headed out of the diner and ran across the street, heading towards the forest. But all the sudden she heard a scream. She turned around and looked back at the diner as she heard the scream again. She ran back across the street towards Tinkerbell, Hook, and David and Emma who had just arrived.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as she got out of David's truck. David moved around the front of the truck, saying, "I was thinking the same question."

Skylar narrowed her eyes at Hook and Tinkerbell, saying, "Wait, were you two-" Hook cut Skylar off, saying, "-Perhaps," Just as Tinkerbell said, "No."

Skylar rolled her eyes just as they all heard the scream again. David looked to his right, saying, "There!"

They all ran after him as they headed towards the convent. They all turned the corner just in time to see the Shadow rip Mother Superior's shadow out of her back. Skylar's eyes widened at the sight of the Shadow, but her eyes shot back towards the fairy on the ground. She and David both kneeled down beside her and as David checked her pulse, Skylar looked at the sky in confusion, wondering how the shadow got loose from the flag.

After a second, Skylar looked back down at the fairy, and David said, "She's gone."

Skylar sighed deeply as Tinkerbell said, "Why would the shadow kill her?"

"I have no idea, love. But I do know the shadow only takes orders from one person," Hook said. Emma looked nervous as she said, "Pan."

After a few minutes, Snow and Neal arrived, both standing next to Skylar, who was sitting on the steps of the convent as she watched David and Emma cover up Mother Superior's body with a blanket. Skylar bit her lip as she was thinking when Regina and Henry walked up, Regina saying, "What the hell happened?"

"The Shadow killed her," David said as he stood up. Regina looked confused as she said, "Pan's Shadow? I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well, it got free," Emma stated as she looked down at the body. Neal spoke up, saying, "Look, let's go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it."

Neal, Tinkerbell, and Hook left as Emma stood up, saying, "Pan's behind this, I know it."

"But he's trapped under the floor of Gold's shop," Regina said. Emma sighed, saying, "Who else could be doing this?"

Simultaneously, all heads turned towards Skylar. The thief glared at them all, saying, "Are you fucking kidding me? That thing creeped me the hell out; not to mention the fact that it only listens to Peter, and I actually liked this fairy even though fairies usually get on my nerves _**very** _easily."

"So Pan can still hurt me?" Henry asked. Skylar rubbed her face as she said, "We don't know that-" Snow cut her off, saying, "-Well, we have to assume he's still a threat."

"And that he's after Henry," Emma finished. Henry then immediately asked, "Then what am I doing here?"

"He's right; he's not safe out in the open," David said. Henry looked at Regina, saying, "You'll protect me, right?"

Regina nodded, wrapping her arms around Henry, pulling him close to her as she said, "Yes, of course."

A look passed over Emma's face, and Skylar smirked, saying, "Now you know how Regina felt all those times Henry did that to you."

Emma shot her a glare which only made Skylar chuckle and smirk more. Emma then looked at Regina and Henry, saying, "Go. We'll take care of the Shadow."

"Can Skylar come?" Henry suddenly asked, stopping Regina. Skylar's smirk dropped as she noticed the tone difference on how Henry said it, but she stood up, saying, "No, I'm gonna stay here. They're gonna need my help."

"Regina, wait," Emma said as Henry ran up to Skylar, hugging her. Skylar raised an eyebrow, saying, "You'll be okay, kiddo. No need to be worried. This has happened before- well not really, but you know what I mean-" Skylar was cut off by hearing say, "-That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I'm his mother too," Skylar sighed and covered Henry's ears, "And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened. You forget, I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt. He's fine."

"It's not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling," Emma said. Regina gave Emma a look, saying, "Well maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow instead of obsessing who's going to comfort our son."

Skylar uncovered Henry's ears and rolled her eyes at the two, saying, "Right now that would be **me**," They both looked at Skylar, "How many times have I said "No arguing in front of Henry, it's not healthy for him"? A dozen? Two dozen? More times than either of you can count?"

Regina and Emma both sighed as Skylar said, "Just go before I hit you two in the face in front of him and make this an even worse day than it already has been."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Emma, Snow, and David ran down the sidewalk towards Gold's shop as Gold and Belle were walking out. Gold saw them and said, "I'm afraid we're closed, whatever crisis you're dealing with- I'm done for the day."<p>

"Rumple," Belle scolded. Emma didn't give Gold a chance to say anything as she said, "Pandora's Box- give it to me."

"Why would I do that?" Gold asked.

"We need to open it," Emma stated. Gold glanced at Skylar, and then back at Emma, saying, "And let Pan escape? What, are you crazy?"

"Somehow he's controlling the Shadow from _inside_ the box. Henry's life is in danger," Skylar explained. Gold looked at her, saying, "And you think letting Pan out will change that?"

"Yes. Because we can stop him, finally and forever," Emma stated as Skylar stiffened, knowing what that meant. Gold sighed, saying, "In all due respect, Ms. Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate."

"I'm not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be **sure** he's gone?" Emma said. Skylar's grip tightened on her bow as Gold said, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Skylar hopped out from the back of David's truck as David, Snow, and Emma got out of the front, and Gold and Belle got out of Gold's car that was parked behind David's. Skylar stood at the town line, looking down at the neon spray paint, as Gold said, "There's no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside of Storybrooke he'll be powerless to fight back."<p>

"Wonderful," Skylar said sarcastically. Snow wrapped an arm around Skylar's shoulders, and the teenager shot the woman a glare. Snow immediately dropped her arm as Emma stopped Gold from walking across the line, saying, "Uh, uh. I'm doing this."

"I can cross the line and retain my memories," Gold persisted. Emma sighed, saying, "It's not about that. There's no magic over there. With all due respect, the real world is my expertise," Emma turned around and grabbed her gun as she crossed the line, loading it, "I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is **my** son," Gold said.

"It's **my** hunch. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces," Emma said. Snow gripped David's hand, saying, "Emma, be careful."

Emma nodded at Gold and then at Skylar, and the teenager begrudgingly armed her bow, pulling the string back, aiming at the red mist that was starting to form a human body on the ground.

Everyone stepped back a bit except Skylar and Emma as Peter formed on the ground. Skylar took notice on how instead of being angry, Peter seemed to be very confused instead. He looked around at Skylar, David, and Snow, and then looked back at Emma with wide eyes, seeing her holding a gun out to him.

"Mom?" Peter asked as he looked at Emma. Skylar's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and she internally cursed as she noticed herself start shaking.

Emma shared Skylar's confusion, saying, "What?"

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him," Gold demanded. Peter looked at Gold, saying, "Don't! Please, I'm Henry. Pan, he-he switched our bodies-" Emma cut Peter off, saying, "-You expect me to believe that?"

"Don't listen to him, this is one of his tricks," Gold said. Peter looked almost desperate now as he said, "No, it's not! He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box, I swear."

Peter started to step forwards, but Emma stopped him, saying, "Stop, don't come any closer."

"Shoot him," Gold demanded again. Emma narrowed her eyes, saying, "Maybe he's telling the truth- maybe that's why I have this feeling that something's off about Henry."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead," Gold stressed. Skylar gulped as Emma narrowed her eyes saying, "Alright, if you are really Henry, tell me something that only Henry would know."

"I-I got trapped in the mines with Sky, I tried blowing up the well, I like hot cocoa with cinnamon!" Peter tried. Skylar was still shaking as she looked between Peter and Emma as Gold said, "This proves nothing."

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all of this in Neverland-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-But he didn't. I was with Henry most of the time. He barely talked to Pan, much less had conversations with him. And when he did talk to him, they were arguing. Plus, why would Henry tell Peter about how he liked hot cocoa? He'd probably have to explain what hot cocoa was!"

"You just don't want him to die," Gold snapped. Skylar narrowed her eyes and released the arrow, but in Gold's direction, missing his head by an inch. Belle's eyes widened as she yelled, "Don't do that!"

"Say it again, and I won't miss this time," Skylar said arming her bow again as she ignored Belle. Emma stopped Skylar by pushing the bow down. Skylar then noticed that Peter crossed the town line and was hugging Snow and David. She raised an eyebrow as Emma said, "He proved that he was Henry. You were too busy fighting with Gold to see me question him."

"So Henry and Peter switched bodies… wonderful," Skylar said sarcastically as she ignored Emma's comment. Henry looked over at Skylar and smiled, and Skylar opened her arms, saying, "Come here, kiddo."

Henry ran over to her and hugged her, and Skylar said, "You're taller than me for once!"

Henry laughed as Skylar grinned, hugging him tightly. After a few more seconds, Skylar let go of Henry and Gold looked over at him, saying, "I'm sorry I doubt you, Henry. And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing," Henry said with a small chuckle. Henry and Emma started walking down to the truck, and Skylar, who was now standing next to Snow and David, said, "One thing is bothering me though," Everyone looked at her, "If Henry's all the way out here… then where's Peter?"

* * *

><p>"Regina's still not answering," Emma said as she pulled her phone away from her ear. Henry then spoke up, saying, "When we find Pan, remember he's still in my body. So if you have to… throw a fireball or something… at least avoid the face."<p>

That made Skylar burst out laughing as Gold said, "I'll do my best."

They then made it to Regina's family's crypt, seeing Hook, Tinkerbell, and Neal in the front. Neal was trying to pick the lock of the door when he turned around, seeing them. He looked apprehensive before he said, "Is it really you?"

"Dad!" Henry yelled, running towards Neal. They hugged and Skylar tilted her head as she watched the two.

David looked over at Hook and Tinkerbell and asked, "Did you find the Shadow?"

"Not yet," Tinkerbell said. Hook nodded, holding up the candle, saying, "But we'll be ready for him when we do."

"I think it's Pan we should be concerned about now. Why are we still up here?" Gold said as he walked towards the door. Neal sighed, saying, "It's locked up tight."

"Really?" Gold asked, holding his hand up. They all watched as his hand shook, and after a second he pulled away. Neal nodded, saying, "Told ya."

"Fair enough; this is gonna take some time," Gold said as he held up his hand again. As everyone went and separated to wait for Gold to open the doors, Skylar leaned against a tree as she looked at Henry, who was talking to Tinkerbell and Hook. Henry felt eyes on himself so looked over at Skylar, saying, "What?"

"I just- you look so- nothing. I just find this whole problem weird," Skylar said with a sigh. Henry smiled, but before he could say anything, Gold opened the doors to the crypt and said, "Shall we?"

They all headed in, and Skylar, Henry, Belle, Neal, Hook, and Tinkerbell stayed back as David, Snow, Gold, and Emma went on ahead down the stairs.

"We're clear down here!" Emma yelled, and Skylar walked down the steps with Henry close behind her. When she stepped into the room she saw Gold leaning over Regina, doing a spell on her head, and then the woman woke with a start. Regina sat up, saying, "What? What happened?"

"It's Henry. Somehow Pan switched bodies with him," Emma explained. Regina scowled as she said, "And I fell for it."

"We all did," Skylar said. Regina sighed, saying, "I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly that I missed all the signs- I just wanted to believe that he still needed me to be his mother."

"I still do," Henry spoke up, from where he was standing next to Skylar. Regina gasped, saying, "Henry?"

Henry walked over to Regina and hugged her tightly.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" David asked as Skylar looked around. Gold waved his hand over a small chest, but all the sudden his hand shot back and he looked worried. Everyone looked at him, and Skylar, noticing his expression, said, "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here," Gold said, ignoring the question as he looked at Regina. The woman paled slightly as she said, "Where else would I keep it?"

"What is it? What did Pan take?" Emma asked. Gold sighed and said, "The curse."

Skylar paled and said, "Wait, wait, wait… _**the **_curse?"

"Yes. That curse," Regina answered. Skylar sighed and rubbed her eyes as Regina said, "Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it."

"And I broke it," Emma said. Gold gave them looks like they were idiots, saying, "Well that doesn't mean he can't cast it again. And this time without your parents' True Love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it."

"I don't understand, we're already in this land," David said. Snow caught on to what he was saying and said, "What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?"

"Something tells me that it's not going to be anything good," Skylar said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just going to say for the next chapter: have some tissues on hand because I have a feeling you all will need them. Because remember- Someone dies in the next chapter... dun dun DUUUUN.<br>**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	57. I Love You

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Rest easy, fearless warrior.<em>  
><em>You can sleep now, you can finally calm your bones.<em>  
><em>Breathe easy, noble savior.<em>  
><em>Only human, still more valiant than us all.<em>

_Nobody ever said that victory came without casualties._  
><em>They say the good die young, but they never really tell you that they never die alone.<em>  
><em>We all fall down. Bury a bit our souls six feet under ground.<em>  
><em>If you die, then we die with you.<em>

_Save me, I think we ran out of time._  
><em>You said you'd come for me when the world swallowed me whole.<em>  
><em>Well the war is over,<em>  
><em>And there are fallen soldiers.<em>

- Formal Vandal, War: Part II

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57- Rest Easy, Fearless Warrior<strong>

"You never cease to amaze me, Peter. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day? That's impressive," Felix said as he walked next to Peter towards the well. As they both stepped onto the ledge to look down into the well, Peter said, "She loves the boy. That makes her weak," He looked at Felix, "This is it. This is where we'll cast it. The ingredients?"

Felix handed him a bag, and Peter took it from his hand, opening it up as Felix asked, "When it's done will they all be dead?"

"Worse. They'll be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea of who they once were," Peter grit the teeth at the thought of Rae losing her memories again, "Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal," Peter finished, and he tossed the first ingredient into the well, "What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind."

Peter tossed another ingredient in the well, and Felix, who was smirking as he leaned on the edge of the well, said, "I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails."

Peter smirked as he tossed in the last ingredient that he had, but Felix, who noticed that nothing was happening, said, "Are we missing something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Felix asked, scrunching his eyebrows up in confusion and slight worry. Peter looked at Felix, saying, "The heart of the thing I love most."

"So… you have to kill Rae?" Felix asked. Peter sighed, saying, "Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from family or romance. I do love Rae more than I ever thought I'd be able too, but there's a reason why I told you about this instead of her… love can also come from loyalty; friendship. Only one person has **always** believed in Pan."

"…That's me," Felix said with wide eyes. Peter nodded and said, "Don't be afraid; be flattered."

Peter then shoved his hand into Felix's chest as the Lost Boy yelled, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Peter turned the heart to dust, and Felix died, thinking, _"Get the old Peter back, Rae."_

* * *

><p>"Another curse? It's happening again?" Snow asked as she stood in-between Skylar and David in front of Regina's family's tomb. Emma, who stood on one side of Henry, said, "Gold, this curse- is it gonna work like the last one?"<p>

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish," Gold said as he stood in front of the whole group. Regina looked at Emma, saying, "The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done."

"Well it is possible to stop it," Gold stated. Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion as Regina said, "What?"

"By using the scroll itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina," Gold explained. Regina stood up straighter, saying, "What do I have to do?"

"You must destroy the scroll. Both his curse and yours shall be ended. But know this- there will be a price. A steep one," Gold said. Regina sighed, saying, "What do you suggest?"

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Henry into their own bodies," Gold said. Henry looked at Gold with a thoughtful expression, saying, "Well if I'm back in my own body then that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys."

"Exactly right, Henry," Gold said with a nod.

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell," Regina said. Gold simply said, "Well given the proper tool, I could be."

"Well would you like to give us a hint of what that could be?" Skylar asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms. Tinkerbell immediately spoke up, saying, "The Black fairy's wand; one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well versed in dark magic, the Blue fairy exiled her, but before she did… she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior had it hidden at her residence," Gold said. Skylar shrugged, saying, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Rae's right; we don't have time to waste. Let's hit the convent," David said with a nod. Before anyone could say anything though, Tinkerbell asked, "Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue after all."

"Then it's settled. The rest of us shall head back to my shop, and prepare Henry for the spell," Gold said. Everyone nodded and they all headed their separate ways. But before they all left, Skylar looked at Henry, saying, "I'm going to go with David, Neal, Hook, and Tink. Will you be okay without me?"

Henry sighed, saying, "I won't be comfortable without you around, but yeah. I'll be fine."

Skylar smiled and hugged him, saying, "You'll be fine, kiddo. We all will."

She ruffled his hair and jogged to catch up with David, Hook, Neal, and Tinkerbell. Henry watched as she got over there and jumped on David's back, and the Prince laughed and caught the back of her knees, giving her a piggy-back ride as they walked.

Snow, who was standing next to Henry, said, "It's nice to see her so relaxed with all of this going on. Usually she's so stiff about things like this."

"She's probably trying to avoid what's going to happen once we catch Pan," Regina said as they all started heading towards Gold's shop. Emma shrugged, saying, "No one knows what goes on in Skylar's head except Skylar."

"No, there's one other person that knows," Gold spoke up. Everyone looked at him in confusion, and Gold said, "Peter Pan."

* * *

><p>"Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help," Tinkerbell said as she, Skylar, Hook, Neal, and David walked into the convent. The four fairies that were there turned around to face them, and the one in front said, "With what?"<p>

"The Black Fairy's wand is here. We need it," Neal stated. Immediately the fairy said, "We can never-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Yeah, it's a terrible, terrible thing but what's coming is worse, so where is it?"

Before any of the fairies could say anything there was a thudding sound. Everyone looked up at the windows, and Skylar cussed as she saw the Shadow circling the room. Everyone stepped back as there was screeching noise, and David said, "What the hell was that?"

"Peter's Shadow…" Skylar said as she looked at the front of the room where the Shadow was looking through the stained-glass window at them. The fairies looked at them as one asked, "What does it want?"

"The wand," Hook said.

"Run, run, RUN!" David yelled at the fairies as the Shadow broke through the window. He then turned towards Neal, Tinkerbell, Skylar, and Hook, saying, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"We can't, we need the wand!" Skylar snapped as Hook yelled, "Stay covered!"

They all hid behind the rows of seats and Skylar muttered, "When did I start hiding?"

"So all we have to do is light the candle again, right? That's how you trapped it in Neverland?" David asked as they all watched the Shadow circle around the ceiling. Neal nodded, saying, "Yeah. But this time I say we get rid of it for good."

"Yay, I never liked it," Skylar said as she watched the Shadow. Hook, who sat next to her, said, "I'll draw its eye."

"You sure you want to do this?" Tinkerbell asked. Hook nodded and said, "Well if it's the only way from preventing this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge?" Tinkerbell questioned as they all ducked. Hook nodded and said, "And one other important thing- me."

Hook then climbed over the seats, saying, "Hey!" He walked over so he was standing in the middle of the room, "That the best you've got!?"

The Shadow then flew around in a circle and seemed to speed up before it slammed itself into Hook, pushing the pirate back and making him slide on the floor. David stopped him from going any farther though, and he helped Hook hide back behind the seats as the pirate groaned in pain.

"Can you trap it?" Tinkerbell asked. Skylar shook her head, saying, "No, it's too high. We've got to get closer."

"And I can't fly up there," Neal said, but he then looked over at Tinkerbell, saying, "Tink-" The fairy cut him off, saying, "-If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings."

"But you have pixie dust," Skylar protested. Tinkerbell sighed, saying, "That doesn't work."

"No, no, no, Tink. You made it work once- you can do it again," David objected. Tinkerbell sighed and stood up, walking out so she was standing in the middle of the aisles. The Shadow stopped flying around, and flew in the air, being still as he watched Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell opened the bottle of pixie dust and shut her eyes as she made it start glowing. It flew around her, and after it was all gone she opened her eyes. She then took the candle from Neal and shut her eyes for a second, lighting the candle with her magic. She smiled as she opened her eyes, seeing the flame. She then flew up and trapped the Shadow in the candle as it tried flying away.

Skylar grinned as Tinkerbell's feet touched the ground, and smirked as the fairy tossed the candle into the flames of a nearby bowl of fire. Neal, David, Hook, and Skylar all stood up and walked over to Tinkerbell as they smiled at the fairy.

"Look who's still a fairy," Hook said as Skylar winked at Tinkerbell with a smirk. The fairy smiled at her as Skylar went and stood by the bowl that the Shadow was burning in. Skylar heard Tinkerbell reply to Hook, saying, "Look who's still a pirate. You were right."

Skylar tuned them out as David and Neal joined Skylar in watching the Shadow burn. Skylar shook her head, saying, "It's nice to know that he's gone."

"Oh definitely," Neal said with a grin, and David nodded, saying, "Agreed."

"Well done, Green," They all suddenly heard. They all turned around, and their eyes widened as they saw Mother Superior. Tinkerbell's eyes widened as she said, "Blue! But you were-" Mother Superior cut her off, saying, "-Gone? I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green- Tinkerbell. Welcome back."

"I'm a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all your rules?" Tinkerbell asked. Mother Superior nodded, and said, "I might have been overly strict. You deserved your wings, Tinkerbell. And you have earned them back many times over."

"Thank you," Tinkerbell said, holding back tears. Mother Superior smiled, but frowned as she said, "As for the Black Fairy's wand…" Mother Superior sighed and held out her hand, making a black wand appear, "Go. Save us all."

Neal took it from her, and as they left, Skylar said, "Damn it, I just realized something."

"What?" David, Neal, Tinkerbell, and Hook asked as they all looked at her. Skylar sighed and said, "The Shadow ripped out Greg's shadow… that means Greg's now alive. Damn."

They all chuckled at her and started running towards Gold's shop again.

* * *

><p>"She's back, the Blue Fairy," David said as he walked into the back of Gold's shop. Skylar was behind him as she said, "And she gave us the wand."<p>

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked.

"Only one more item," Gold said as Skylar sat down on a stool. Gold opened the doors to his chest, and pulled out a cuff. Skylar raised an eyebrow as Snow asked, "What is that?"

"This is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless," Gold explained. Regina looked up at Hook, saying, "I haven't forgotten about all of that, by the way."

"May I see your wrist, Henry?" Gold asked. Henry held up his arm, letting Gold slide the cuff onto his wrist as Gold said, "I want to make sure when my _beloved son_ wakes that he's weakened. This will block his powers."

Skylar sighed and popped her knuckles as Henry said, "So what happens now?"

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake you're back in your own body," Gold said. Regina then looked at Henry, saying, "And then you hang onto that scroll. And you come and find us as fast as you can."

"When I gave my heart to Pan, I thought I was being a hero… I'm sorry," Henry said. Skylar smiled at him softly, saying, "You're not the one who needs to be sorry, Henry. Peter does."

Everyone looked slightly shocked at her words, but looked at Gold as he said, "It's time."

Regina and Emma stood up so Henry could lay down, and they both went and stood by Skylar, who gave them questioning looks as to why they were standing by her. They both ignored her though, as Gold said, "Keep your eye on the wand."

Henry did as told and his eyes slowly shut after a minute. Then Gold touched the wand to Henry's head, and there was a white light before Henry started shaking, like he was having a seizure. Skylar shot up from her seat, saying, "What's happening?"

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body," Gold explained, and they all continued to watch worriedly as Henry continued shaking. Then his body suddenly stopped moving, and Regina smiled, saying, "It worked."

"Let's go find our son," Emma said. Everyone then started to leave, but as Skylar was grabbing her bow and quiver, she noticed small cylinder objects. She smirked and pocketed them as she heard Belle and Gold talking. She ignored them and started to follow Belle out of the shop, but before she could get out Gold grabbed her arm. She turned to face him, saying, "What?"

"Come back right after you find Henry. I might need you here," Skylar raised an eyebrow, "You know how he gets when he gets angry," Gold said. Skylar sighed and said, "Right. I'll come back after we find Henry and I make sure he's okay."

Gold nodded and as he watched Skylar leave through the curtains, he knew that if his first plan didn't work that he had a second plan ready.

* * *

><p>"I've got his scent. He's nearby," Granny said as they all followed her down the street. She was tracking Henry so they could find him faster.<p>

"The tower!?" Someone asked, but Skylar wasn't paying attention to who asked it as Henry burst through the doors of the library, yelling, "It's me! It's me! It worked!"

Everyone smiled in relief, and Skylar smiled as Emma and Regina hugged him. Henry seemed confused as he said, "Mom, Mom, I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

"Yeah, but we didn't see _you_," Regina said as she looked at Henry with a small smile. Henry handed Emma the scroll and then looked over at Skylar. The teenager smiled at him, and Henry ran over to her, hugging her around the waist. Skylar smiled and kissed the top of his head as she said, "Hey kiddo."

"It's up to you now," Emma said as she looked at Regina, handing her the scroll. But after Regina held the scroll for a second, she suddenly fell to the ground as there was a flash of purple light. Every looked down at Regina, shocked at what happened, but Skylar saw the distraction and she backed away and started heading back to Gold's shop.

* * *

><p>Peter opened his eyes, seeing a different scenery then from what he had fallen asleep in before. He sighed as he heard a voice say, "Hello, son."<p>

Peter sat up, saying, "I thought you'd of killed me in my sleep, Laddie. I guess you changed your-" He stopped as he saw the cuff on his arm, "Oh wait… I see," He chuckled slightly, "You've taken away my magic. That's why it's so easy for you to strut around and pose, now isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to see me and think about what you've done," Gold said. Peter smirked, saying, "You're trying to make up for lost years- putting me in time-out, right? Wanting me to reflect over what I've done wrong? Well it's too bad that I've done nothing wrong compared to you. You killed my mother, took me away from my home, and then took Rae away from me- can't I be free of you?"

"Oh you will be. In death," Gold stated as he held a sword out towards Peter. The green-eyed boy sighed, saying, "Well then I should show you one more thing that I learned without you; never make a cage that you can't get out of," He ripped the cuff off his wrist and Gold looked slightly panicked, "I made this cuff, you know? It doesn't work on me. But on you?"

The cuff appeared on Gold's wrist, and Peter stood up, saying, "Down boy."

He then pushed his hand forwards, making Gold fly backwards into the shelves of glass trinkets. Peter walked over to him, saying, "Let's see how you do without magic."

Peter kicked Gold in the chest so he was on his back, and Gold said, "I've come too far for this- for them."

"For your _**son**_?" Peter said, shaking his head, "No. It's too late. Soon that fine green smoke will fill their lungs, and fool their brains," He bent down to look Gold in the eyes, "But unlike the rest of this town, I'm not just going to take their memories… No. Because of their special meaning to you, I'm going to take their lives. And you won't do a thing to stop me. You know why? Because without magic, you are right back to where you started… the village coward."

Peter turned and walked out of the shop as he left Gold behind, who was trying- and failing- to take the cuff off his wrist.

* * *

><p>Skylar ran around the last corner as she ran towards Gold's shop, and as she ran through the front door, she said, "Gold?"<p>

Skylar headed into the back and saw Gold with the cuff on his arm, a sword in his hand, and his wrist on the table. Her mouth dropped as she said, "What the hell are you doing!? And where the hell is Peter!?"

Gold looked back at her and said, "Rae!"

Skylar sighed and said, "Yes, that's my name. Now what the hell happened?"

Skylar walked over to him and helped him up, but as she was letting go of his hand, she felt something go through her stomach. She gasped at the searing pain, and stumbled back as she looked at Gold in mortification. She looked down at her stomach, seeing the sword sticking in her, and as she dropped her bow, Gold pulled the sword out of her, saying, "I'm sorry. But it had to be done."

Skylar blinked as she placed her hand over the heavily bleeding wound, and as she looked at Gold she said, "W-Why?"

"You two are linked. You die, he dies," Gold stated simply as he watched the thief with sad eyes. Skylar felt her body go numb as she said, "T-The link b-broke w-when you t-trapped him in t-the box."

Gold's eyes widened as he watched her stumble out the doorway, and head towards the door. She pushed it open, still clutching her stomach as she stumbled out, barely keeping her balance.

* * *

><p>"Regina!? Regina!?" Emma yelled as she looked at the black-haired woman who was unconscious on the ground. Suddenly Regina gasped, opening her eyes as she said, "Emma."<p>

They all helped the woman stand up, and Emma said, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just…" Regina trailed off. Snow noticed her hesitation, and said, "What is it? What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done," Regina said simply. Henry looked up at her, saying, "Mom, are you gonna be okay?"

"The important thing is you will be," Regina said as she held Henry's face in her hand. All the sudden the scroll disappeared from Regina's hand, and she looked down her hand, confused, when they all heard, "No he won't."

They all looked up to see Peter walking towards them. Hook immediately yelled, "He has the-" He was cut off by Peter waving his hand in the air, keeping them immobile and silent. Peter then smirked, saying, "-Curse? That I do."

Peter looked around at the group, immediately noticing Skylar's absence as he narrowed his eyes at them. He ignored it for the second, saying, "Look at you all- a captive audience. I could play with you all like a pack of dogs, couldn't I?" He looked at Belle and Neal and started walking towards them, "But I think I'll start with these two-" He suddenly stopped as he got a blank look on his face.

Peter scrunched up his eyebrows as a very chilling feeling washed over him like something bad had just happened. He turned around, and looked at Gold's shop just in time to see Skylar stumble out of the door and start to drop. His eyes widened as he saw her holding her side, and unknowingly he released the group from the spell as he ran towards Skylar.

Peter caught Skylar just as she fell backwards, saying, "Rae!? What's wrong!?"

She clutched her side, and he noticed the blood coating her hand, saying, "What happened!?"

"G-Gold, h-he- t-t-the s-sword-" Skylar stuttered, struggling with her words. Peter held her tightly to him as he waved his hand over her stomach, trying desperately to heal her. It didn't work though, and he said, "Why can't I heal you?"

"Because it was a special sword," Gold said as he walked out of the shop, "One that is immune to magic, and if stabbed by it you cannot be healed by magic."

"You did this!" Peter growled as he glared at the man. David, Neal, and Hook immediately grabbed Gold and dragged him away from the couple as everyone else looked at Skylar worriedly.

"How much pain are you in?" Regina asked softly as she kneeled next to Skylar. The teenager simply said, "N-None."

Everyone shared scared looks, and tears ran down Henry's face as Emma hugged him tightly.

Skylar coughed, and you could see blood stain her teeth as she looked up at Peter. He looked down at her with tears streaming down his face as he said, "No! You can't leave me!"

"I love- I love you," Skylar managed to get out as she wiped his tears from his eyes, but more replaced them. She reached out, saying, "H-Henry," The boy ran over, dropping to his knees, and Skylar looked at him and used some of her strength to rip off the necklace that he gave her. She held it out to him, saying, "H-Here."

Henry shook his head, saying, "N-No. I gave it to you for a reason."

Skylar smiled slightly, saying, "And I-I'm giving it back f-for th-the same reason."

Henry took it from her, and Skylar smiled, saying, "Lo-love you, ki-kiddo."

Henry started crying again as Skylar laid her head on Peter's chest, letting a few tears out as she said, "L-Let m-me say th-this now. Y-You al-all an-annoy me t-to no end."

Everyone chuckled sadly at the Skylar-like response, but they all got quiet as blood spilled out onto her lips. She smiled at Peter, saying, "T-Tell R-Robin I lo-love him."

Peter nodded quickly, and Skylar smiled as best she could with her breath getting more labored. She then cupped his cheek, saying, "Th-thank y-you for saving me th-that day."

"I would do it all over again," Peter said with a small smile of his own. Skylar smiled and another tear leaked out of her eye as Peter said, Don't leave me, please! I need you!"

He clutched onto her tighter, and Skylar smiled and said, "I-I'm yours."

All the sudden her breath got quicker, and it stopped as her hand dropped from Peter's face, falling to the ground.

Snow let out a sob as Henry ran over to Regina and Emma and hugged them tightly. Just then, Hook Neal, and David returned from taking Gold away. They all looked down at Skylar to see her motionless and a sobbing Peter. All of their eyes widened as they realized what happened, and David immediately walked over to Snow, wrapping her in his arms as she cried.

Rae Hood was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I just did that. But don't worry,<em> the Chronicles of Rae Hood<em> are not done yet. You'll understand what I mean if you go watch the Season 3B video I posted on YouTube. As always, the link is on my profile. I'll post the chapter that is the end of Season 3A tomorrow.  
><strong>

**But what do you all think Peter is gonna do to Gold in retaliation for killing Rae?**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	58. Going Home

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I am outside<em>  
><em> And I've been waiting for the sun<em>  
><em> With my wide eyes<em>  
><em> I've seen worlds that don't belong<em>  
><em> My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize<em>  
><em> Tell me why we live like this<em>

_ Keep me safe inside_  
><em> Your arms like towers<em>  
><em> Tower over me<em>

_ Yeah_  
><em> 'Cause we are broken<em>  
><em> What must we do to restore<em>  
><em> Our innocence<em>  
><em> And oh, the promise we adored<em>  
><em> Give us life again<em>  
><em> 'Cause we just wanna be whole<em>

_- _Paramore, We Are Broken

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58- Going Home<strong>

After a few minutes, Peter looked up from Skylar's face, holding the scroll out to Regina. She took it from him as he said, "She would've wanted me to give it to you."

Regina took it from him with a nod, and all the sudden, Leroy ran over, yelling, "IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! THE CURSE, IT'S COMING!"

Peter ignored the look that Leroy shot him as he looked down at Skylar's lifeless body. Leroy's eyes widened as he saw Skylar, and as he looked at all the tears running down people's faces, he knew what had happened. David straightened up, wiping the few tears from his eyes as he said, "It's not too late. We can stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes. Yes," Regina said with a nod. Emma walked over to Regina, as Henry hugged Snow, and Emma asked, "What's the price? Gold said that there was a price. What is our price?"

"It's not our price. It's mine," Regina said as she looked at them. Emma scrunched up her eyebrows as she said, "What are you talking about?"

"It's what I felt when I first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most," Regina said. Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Henry, saying, "Henry?"

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started," Regina said. Snow looked up, saying, "The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?"

"The _created _Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here. And neither do any of us," Regina said. David sighed, saying, "Breaking the curse destroys the town."

"It will wind out of existence as it were never here… and everyone will go back to where they're from. Prevented from ever returning," Regina explained. Emma gulped, saying, "You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"All of us… except Henry," Regina said. Everyone looked shocked as they looked at him, and Regina explained, "He will stay here because he was born here."

"Alone?" Emma asked, very panicked. Regina shook her head, saying, "No. You will take him because you're the savior. You were created to break the curse, and once again, you can escape it."

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone. We already lost Skylar today, we're not losing anyone else!" Emma said, glancing down at the motionless teenager who was still in Peter's arms. All the sudden the immortal boy stood up, saying, "That's not an option. She can't be with him. If she doesn't pay the price then none of this will work."

As he held Skylar in his arms, she looked like she was sleeping. But everyone knew she wasn't, and as lightning struck and thunder rang through the air, Snow said, "Emma, you have to go."

"But I just found you," Emma said. Snow smiled sadly, saying, "And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance- for his."

"No. I'm not done. I'm the Savior, I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said-" Snow cut Emma off, saying, "-Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family," Emma said. Snow nodded, saying, "Yes. And we always will be. You gave us that."

"You and Henry can be a family and you can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy," David said. Snow smiled, saying, "It's time for you to believe in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope."

Emma looked at her parents as Regina said, "I've known you for some time. And all I've wanted is for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son… but really, what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go."

Emma frowned, saying, "...Okay."

* * *

><p>Peter walked into the police station with a frown as he saw the man sitting behind the bars. Gold looked up, seeing Peter standing in the doorway, and he sighed, saying, "I knew you'd be coming. I knew you wouldn't let me get away with hurting her."<p>

"You didn't hurt her. You killed her," Peter nearly growled as he walked towards the cell. Gold's eyes widened, saying, "Rae's dead?"

"Of course she is! I couldn't heal her, and there was… there was so much blood," Peter said as he grit his teeth. He wrapped his hands around the cell door, showing the blood coating his hands as he said, "And you're going to pay for killing her."

"P-Peter- I-I'm sorry," Gold said as Peter materialized in front of him in the cell. Peter shook his head as he walked towards, him saying, "No, you're not. And you're going to die just like she did. But with your own dagger."

Peter made the dagger appear in his hand, and Gold's eyes widened as he said, "Where did you get that?"

"Before my Shadow got killed, he… went and_ talked_ to your shadow. Let's just say you don't have a shadow anymore, and this," He waved the dagger in front of Gold, "Is now mine," Peter said with an evil smirk. Gold gulped and said, "W-Wait-" He was cut off by Peter stabbing him in the heart with the dagger, and Gold crumpled to the ground.

Peter looked down at Gold, who was trying to get air into his lungs, and Peter looked at him with emotionless eyes as he said, "You're not sorry, father. You never were."

And Rumpelstiltskin was dead.

* * *

><p>As Henry got into Emma's car, he thought over the best memory he had with Skylar.<p>

"_Nerd!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Hey!" Henry suddenly heard. His six year old self looked up as he saw a brunette girl yank the two boys away from him. All the sudden her wrist was grabbed, and she turned to look at the boy who was touching her, saying, "I drop your hand if I were you."_

"_Or what?" The older boy said, and Henry noticed that he looked like the older version of one of the boys that had been picking on him._

_The girl simply smirked, saying, "Or I'll drop **you.**"_

_The boy laughed, but before he could say anything, Skylar grabbed his wrist, placed her hand on his shoulder, and shoved him to the ground. The boy yelped in pain and Skylar smirked at him, saying, "I told you to drop it."_

_Henry looked at her with wide eyes as she walked over to him, saying, "Hi, I'm Skylar. What's your name?"_

"_H-Henry," Henry stuttered out. The girl smiled at him and said, "Hi, Henry. If these boys ever call you mean names or try to hurt you, come and find me, okay?"_

_Henry nodded and all the sudden a teacher burst through the crowd, saying, "Skylar Blanchard! Principal's office __**now**__!"_

_Skylar stood up, rolling her eyes as she did as she was told. _

Henry smiled at the memory, and looked down at the necklace in his hand before everything about Skylar Blanchard and Storybrooke was completely wiped from his brain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to go ahead and post this because... well it's just so short and I thought, "Why not?"<strong>

**So yeah, two chapters in one day, woo! And Peter meets Robin in the next chapter hehehehe. How do you guys think those two are going to like each other or hate each other? And do you think Peter is going to tell him about Rae, or is it going to be someone else who tells him? Any ideas?**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	59. New York City Serenade

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>All systems go, the sun hasn't died<em>  
><em> Deep in my bones, straight from inside<em>

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
><em> Enough to make my systems blow<em>  
><em> Welcome to the new age, to the new age<em>  
><em> Welcome to the new age, to the new age<em>  
><em> Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>  
><em> Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

- Imagine Dragons, Radioactive

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59- New York City Serenade<br>**

_**One Year Ago**_

As the purple smoke wrapped around Peter, he looked at Skylar, who's body now rested in his arms. He stared at her face as long as he could before his vision was clouded with purple smoke, and he held onto her tightly, making sure that she didn't go anywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Peter around, seeing he was beside Snow White, Regina, and Prince Charming, in the middle of their group as he held Skylar's body in his arms.

"Snow, what happened?" He suddenly heard. He looked up to see a girl with a crown on her head, staring at them with a man beside her, looking very protective of the girl. Snow White, who appeared to still be in shock over losing Emma, emotionlessly said, "We're back."

* * *

><p>"How have things been since we've left? The ogres?" Snow asked as she talked to the girl and the man, whom Peter learned was Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. Aurora smiled, saying, "Defeated. We are restoring our kingdom, and our lives."<p>

"And congratulations," Snow said, nodding at Aurora's stomach. Aurora smiled, saying, "Is it that obvious?"

Hook, who stood next to Peter, leaned forwards a bit to look at the Princess' stomach as Snow said, "You're glowing."

"Why is she the one pregnant and I'm the one who's sick," Regina said as she turned around, facing away from the group. Phillip, who apparently hadn't heard the Queen, said, "I know we have much to celebrate, but you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything, we are at your service."

"Thank you, but all we need is horses and a small wagon with a blanket. We have our own kingdom; our own castle," Charming answered. Peter sighed, saying, "If I remember from what I was told, your castle was destroyed in the curse."

"Well played, your majesty. You managed to destroy everything," Hook said, and Peter smirked as he crossed his arms. Aurora then shook her head, saying, "Not everything. Her castle still stands-" Regina cut her off, saying, "-Of course it does. I protected it."

"Well, technically, it doesn't belong to her. It was Snow's before she took it," Charming stated. Regina smirked at him, saying, "Well, to be fair, I married into it."

"That you did. And now we're taking it back… and you are coming with us," Snow said, making Hook and Peter share a look. Regina laughed, saying, "You can't be serious-" Snow cut Regina off, saying, "-Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way than to return united? You're coming with us," Snow looked at Peter, "And you are too. I know you both won't like it, but you'll learn to. For everyone's own good."

"Thank you, again, for your hospitality. We shall begin preparations," Charming said, shaking Phillip's hand. The prince smiled at him, saying, "Good luck to all of you."

Peter immediately moved away from the group, making his way towards the dwarves, who parted a path for him to walk through. Peter then bent down so he was down on one knee as he looked at Rae's body, which was in her Rae Hood clothing; solid black cloak, tunic, and shoes. But her mask wasn't on her face. Instead it was safely inside Peter's vest.

After a few minutes, Phillip and a few of his men returned with horses and wagon that had a blanket on it. Charming nodded at him in thanks as Phillip looked down at Rae's body, saying, "Is she alright?"

Everyone suddenly got quiet, and Peter stiffened as he took Rae's body in his arms. He laid her in the back of the wagon as Charming said, "No. She's not."

"What do you mean? Will be Rae be okay?" Aurora asked, walking over with Snow beside her. Snow gulped, saying, "...Rae's dead," Aurora looked shocked as Peter laid the blanket over Rae's body, covering her up, as Charming said, "She was killed by Rumpelstiltskin."

"Mentioning him, have you seen him? I can't find him anywhere," Neal said, walking over. Peter smirked as he stood up, saying, "Oh don't worry. He's taken care of."

Neal narrowed his eyes, saying, "What are you talking about?"

Charming stopped Neal from walking towards Peter as the green-eyed boy grabbed the dagger out of his knife holder and tossed it at Neal's feet. Neal picked it up, and looked at it with wide eyes, saying, "Where's his name? Shouldn't it be on here? The only thing that would make his name disappear would be if he was… dead."

Peter simply smirked in response, and Neal said, "What did you do to him!?"

"I did what had to be done."

* * *

><p>Snow and Regina were walking back to the group when Snow heard rustling in a nearby bush. She stopped and said, "Did you hear that? There was something there… in that bush…"<p>

Regina walked over and looked in the bush, saying, "There's nothing here. Unless it flew away…"

"It did!" Snow yelled, seeing the flying animal in the sky, "We need to find cover!"

"No. I don't run from monsters. They run from me," Regina said as she made a ball of fire in her hand. She then tossed it at the flying animal, but it flew out of the way, just missing the fireball by an inch. Regina and Snow immediately fell to the ground, ducking from the creature, but the animal grabbed Regina's arm, pulling her through the air. Thinking quickly, Snow grabbed onto Regina's legs and pulled her back down to the ground as the animal sliced Regina's arm open.

"It's too fast!" Snow said as she stood back up, and Regina said, "Well I'm open to suggestions."

"GET DOWN!" Snow suddenly heard, and she and Regina did as told as Snow had a flashback to a memory where Rae said the exact same thing.

_Snow was carrying a basket as she picked an apple from a tree, and placed it on top of a couple berries._

_Snow had been tagging along with Rae for about two months now, and they had a routine. While Rae did her thing during the day, Snow went out and got food. When Rae came back, she taught Snow how to fight and fend for herself. While they ate, Snow learned from Rae about what to and what not to do when in certain situations._

_As Snow started heading back to her and Rae's camp, she heard growling. She gulped and slowly turned around to face the forest from where she heard the sound. She had her dagger in her boot, but she couldn't make any sudden movements or whatever it was would surely attack._

_Snow heard the growling again, and froze in her spot as she saw a lion emerge from the forest. She gulped and slowly backed away, but the lion growled louder. Snow tightened her grip on the basket, and made a mad dash for the camp where she knew Rae would be. Snow heard a loud growl, and picked up her pace as she finally made it to the clearing where she saw a fire burning.  
><em>

_She was currently thankful that she decided to not walk far from the camp to get food._

"_GET DOWN!" Snow suddenly heard, and dropped to her knees and she heard a loud growl from the lion, and then a whimper. Then silence._

_Snow looked up to see Rae standing in front of her, her bow no longer armed as the arrow was lodged in the lion's neck. Rae looked behind Snow with a harsh glare, and then looked down at Snow, saying, "Looks like we're having cat tonight."_

Snow smiled at the memory as she heard, "Milady, you're injured."

Snow looked back at the person who was holding out their hand, and she almost swore she Rae standing in place of the man standing in front of her before she blinked and was looking in the same eyes that Rae had. Snow's heart started pounding in her chest as she knew who this was immediately.

"It's your majesty. And I'm fine," Regina said as she looked at her arm, disregarding the man.

"A simple thank you would suffice," The man said, and if Snow wasn't certain that she knew who this was, then she was a hundred percent positive now that she heard the man say something sarcastic like Rae would have done.

"We didn't ask for your help," Regina said as she stood up. Snow smiled and took the man's hand, saying, "Well **I'm** grateful for the assistance."

"Robin; Robin of Locksley. And these are a few of my Merry Men," The man said with a small smile and Regina looked at Snow with eyes that said, _"This is…"_ Snow nodded at her once, and turned to the man, saying, "Snow White."

"At last we meet. You know there was a time where our faces graced wanted posters side-by-side," Robin said with a smile. The man who now stood next to Robin, said, "If you're really Snow White, then why are you with _**her**_?"

"_**Her?**_ Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet," Regina countered, and Snow sighed. Robin looked at Regina, saying, "You'll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your black knights."

"Well I'm sure you deserved it," Regina countered, "What the hell was that thing?"

"I have no idea. We've never encountered the likes of it before," Robin answered. They heard the creature screech again, and Snow turned around, saying, "Come on, this way. We need to warn the others."

"Before we go, may I ask you something?" Robin asked. Snow nodded and Robin said, "Is Rae going to be with this group of yours?"

Snow looked at Regina and then back at Robin, saying, "…Yes."

"Well then do you mind if we accompany you? I'd like to see her," Robin said with a smile. Snow nodded and as she and Regina started walking away, Regina said, "Why'd you tell him that she's with us?"

"Because,_ technically,_ she is."

"Rae's **body** is with us, Snow. Not Rae herself," Regina said. Snow sighed and said, "I know."

* * *

><p>"So we just… wait here until the Queen and Snow get back?" Peter asked as he looked at Charming. The Prince sighed, saying, "I know you're desperate to get back so we can do something for Rae- I am too, but we need everyone here to stay safe and to make sure no one gets lost-" Peter cut him off, saying, "-This is<strong> her<strong> castle. She knows the way!"

"We don't want to lose anyone else!" Charming snapped. Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes as Charming said, "You weren't the only one who cared about Rae. She was my best friend for over thirty years while you weren't around. She took care of Snow and they were closer than you could ever imagine. She became friends with the dwarves- she meant something to everyone here, whether she was just the one who cracked jokes or had a perfect shot. She meant something to everyone."

Peter sighed, saying, "She's all I had left."

"That's not true," Peter suddenly heard. He looked to his left to see Neal standing there. Peter raised his eyebrow as Neal said, "I know we got off to a rough start… _**many**_ times… but if my father had done what he did to Rae to Emma… then I would've probably done what you did. Plus, he dropped me down a hole-" Peter cut him off, saying, "-Did he abandon you on an island all alone with only a shadow to talk to after he killed your mother?"

Neal paused and said, "He did that to you?"

Peter nodded and said, "I came home one day from the market to a quiet cottage. I looked around for my mother, only to find her heart ripped out, Rumpelstiltskin sitting in a chair and saying he was my father. Then not five minutes after he said it he pulled me through a magic portal with him to Neverland. He abandoned me there for over five hundred years. I was happy again when I found Rae. But then he took her from me. Now she's gone _permanently_ because of him."

Neal sighed and said, "I'm sorry that he did that to you."

"Why should you be sorry? You're not the one who did it," Peter said with as he looked back down at the blanket that covered Rae's body from view.

"She didn't deserve to die that way," Charming said, shaking his head, "She did so much for so many people, and she died believing that she was a monster… all she ever did in all the time that I've known her was searching for a way to cross worlds… she never told me why though. Now I understand," Peter and Neal looked at him, confused, "She was so angry when we first came to Neverland because she was so close to dying… but then when she saw you, everything about her changed and she had this air of… hope around her that I had never seen before... She really did love you."

Before Peter could say anything though, they all suddenly heard, "We're back… and we brought a few more people."

Peter, Neal, and Charming all looked over at Snow and Regina, but Neal paled as he saw someone behind them. He immediately turned towards Peter, saying, "Now you have to stay calm _no matter what happens_."

"Why?" Peter questioned. But before Neal could answer, Snow walked over with a man behind her, saying, "Charming, Neal, Peter… this is-" Snow was cut off by the man saying, "-Robin; Robin of Locksley… I'm better known as Robin Hood though."

Peter's face hardened up immediately, and a scowl formed as his back straightened. Snow, Charming, and Neal all noticed. Robin, however, didn't, and asked, "So Snow… where's my sister? You said she was here, yet I haven't seen her since we walked through the trees."

Snow gulped, saying, "Um… well… there's something you need to see."

Peter sat down as Snow led Robin over to the end of the wagon so he could see the blanket. Robin scrunched up his eyebrows, saying, "What is this?"

Charming sighed and Snow nodded at him. Charming then pulled back the blanket, revealing Rae's body.

"W-What is this?" Robin asked shakily. Peter stood up, saying, "She was stabbed."

"And who are you?" Robin asked, looking up at Peter. Neal looked at Robin, saying, "His name is Peter Pan."

"Y-You're Peter Pan?" Robin questioned, and Peter nodded. Robin sighed and looked at Rae, saying, "How is she?"

"She's dead," Charming stated. Robin's eyes widened as he said, "What? She just looks like she's-" Peter cut him off, saying, "-Sleeping? Well she isn't. She died in my arms. Her last words were asking me to tell you that she loved you."

Robin looked at Rae as tears welled up in his eyes and he said, "Last time I talked to her… she was so angry at me-" Peter cut him off as he covered Rae back up, saying, "-Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>"How are you holding up?" Neal asked as he walked over to Robin, who was watching the wagon that one of the dwarves was driving as Peter sat in the back, making sure Rae's body didn't fall off.<p>

Robin sighed, saying, "My twin sister is dead. I haven't seen her in over twenty-eight years. The last time I talked to her, we were getting into an argument over something I thought she had done. I-I told her I hated her and she left before I could take it back."

"She did tell Pan-Peter to tell you that she loved you," Neal said, trying to remember that he wasn't supposed to call Peter "Pan" anymore.

Robin sighed and said, "I shouldn't have left her that day when I was thirteen. I should've stayed with her. At the very least I should've done something that day in the courtyard-" Neal stopped him, saying, "-No, no, no, no, no. Stop. You might've done some bad things to her, but it got her to meet that boy," He pointed at Peter, "The boy that she loved endlessly. And I know that she would've never traded that up for the world. So don't blame yourself because if she had to do it all over again, I bet you she would've done it the exact same way."

* * *

><p>"Look," Charming said as they made it to the castle.<p>

The path that was supposed to lead to the castle was gone.

Snow walked forwards, saying, "What happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out," Regina said as she walked forwards. She slowly placed her hand in front of her, touching the invisible barrier, making it turn green as it showed itself to everyone. Regina sighed, saying, "A protection spell. The entire castle's encircled by it."

"Didn't you do this? Undo it," Charming said as Peter moved to stand next to him. Charming looked over at the green-eyed boy and gave him a small smile before he looked back at Regina.

"Well don't you think if I could I'd be half way home by now?" Regina asked sarcastically. Snow sighed and muttered, "I liked the sarcasm better from Rae…"

"Someone hijacked it," Regina said as she walked back towards the group, not having heard Snow's comment.

Once Regina stood in front of Snow and Charming, Snow said, "Who? Who's in there?"

"I don't know… but I'm gonna find out whosoever eating my porridge," Regina's voice turned dark, "Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle-" Charming cut her off, saying, "-Hey, we've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first."

"They'll be safe whenever who's in there is dead," Regina snapped as she looked back at the barrier. Peter made himself known, saying, "Now usually I'd be doing the same thing you are, but without knowing who exactly is there, it's a bad idea."

"I can offer safe harbor in Sherwood Forest," Robin spoke up, "It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" Charming asked, and Peter rolled his eyes at the Prince's words. Regina ignored the question, saying, "Fine. But we're coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer."

"Regina, it's our home. We'll make it safe again," Snow stated.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he watched Peter finish doing a spell on Rae. Peter gave Robin an emotionless look as he said, "It's a preservation spell. It'll keep her preserved until we have time to do something for her… or until I find some way to bring her back."<p>

"You can do that?" Robin asked, surprised. Peter didn't even spare him a glance as he placed Rae in a wooden coffin while saying, "I've never seen it done, but I just got her back. I'm not about to give her up again. And I won't stop trying so easily."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

"This was Rae's room," Snow said as she watched Peter from the doorway. He was standing at Skylar's desk in her bedroom in Storybrooke.

He was flipping through a photo album, seeing a lot of pictures of her and Henry when he looked up at her calendar to see a big circle around a day that read, _"The day I die :("._

Peter frowned as he saw it, and he turned back to Snow, saying, "It's been a year. How did I survive a year without her?"

"I have a feeling it was how she survived seven years without you while she was in the Enchanted Forest- she kept looking for ways to get you back. For some reason I have a feeling that you did give up so easily on her," Snow said with a small smile. Peter sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as Snow ran out of the room suddenly. He heard her yelling, "Emma!" And decided to get up to see what was going on.

He walked down the stairs to see Snow, David, and Emma standing in the living room. Emma looked up at him, shocked, saying, "Pan."

"Nice to know we're still on that, Savior," Peter said with a nod. Emma looked at him sadly as she said, "We may not have gotten along, but… how are you doing?"

"I feel like she just died yesterday."

* * *

><p>Little did anyone know, that in farm house, in the forest of Storybrooke, a girl sat up gasping as she sat in a bath of ice.<p>

She looked at her hands with wide eyes as she flexed them. She looked around to see that she was in a bathroom. She stood up slowly as she grabbed a towel from her right off of a chair. She wrapped it around herself as she slowly walked out of the room, and headed towards a closet. She grabbed a black, baggy shirt and a pair of knee high short, and she quickly got dressed.

She then slowly walked out of the room, observing her surroundings carefully. She saw a knife on a table in the middle of the room and dashed towards it, only for the knife to fly off of the table and imbed itself in the wall.

The girl stiffened and turned around, facing a red-headed woman who smirked at her, saying, "Well it's nice to see that you're up and dressed."

The girl glared at the woman as she walked towards her, but before the girl could say or do anything, she hit on the back of the head, knocking her out cold. She fell to the ground with a thud as the red-headed woman dropped the crowbar that was floating behind the girl, and smirked.

"It's time for you to get in your cage, _Rae Hood_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rae's ALIVE! <strong>**Told you I wouldn't keep her dead :)**

**But I had a little bit of everything in here, didn't I? Some Robin and Rae, some Peter and Rae, some Neal and Robin, some Charming and Peter, some Snow and Rae, some Peter and Neal, etc. etc.**

**What do you think the Wicked Witch wants Rae for? And do you think Peter gave up trying to find a way to bring Rae back? And lastly, do you think that Peter was the one that brought Rae back, or was it someone else? Any ideas? (You guys give the best answers to these, I swear).  
><strong>

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	60. Witch Hunt

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>No food to eat, all the money's been wasted from last week<em>  
><em> I can't even leave, so I sleep in the basement, making up rap beats<em>  
><em> Hot cup of tea, it's four o'clock in the middle of the night, and I can't sleep<em>  
><em> It's all on the peak, so bad I can taste it while it eats me<em>

_ How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_  
><em> I just have nightmares<em>  
><em> How can it be?<em>  
><em> I still believe something is out there<em>

- The Neighbourhood, Staying Up

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60- Witch Hunt<strong>

"_Since you seem to know all about me from what Rae told you, why don't you tell me something about yourself, Peter," Robin said as he walked next to Peter, who was walking behind the wagon. Peter didn't even look at the twin brother of his girlfriend as he said, "There's not much to know."_

"_Oh come on, my sister clearly loved you a lot with how she reacted once she got pulled out of Neverland-" Peter turned towards Robin with a glare that made the man flinch as Peter practically growled, "-Because of you. That's the reason she turned out the way she did. Because of you and Rumpelstiltskin. Not because of her emotions, or me, or anyone else. It was you and him. You both did it to her, and for that I won't ever forgive either of you."_

_Peter walked ahead, leaving Robin behind. Neal caught up to Peter, saying, "What was that back there?"_

"_I just thought I'd tell him my opinion on him," Peter said with a shrug. Neal raised his eyebrows, saying, "Right… you know you can talk to me, right?"_

"_Now why would I do that?" Peter asked, giving Neal a look. Neal sighed and said, "We might have not known that we were brothers, and we might have treated each other like crap… but we're family no matter what, and even though you killed our father-" Peter cut him off, "-Your father, not mine-" Neal continued, ignoring Peter's comment, "-You just lost someone and I want to help you."_

"_I don't need to talk to anyone," Peter said as looked at the blanket in the back of the wagon that covered Rae's body. Neal gave him a look, but before he could say anything they all heard the screeching sound of an animal. Everyone looked up, and as Peter saw what it was, he narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what it was._

"_INCOMING!" Neal yelled, and then he was knocked to the ground while Peter ducked out of the way. Peter looked up just in time to see the animal going for a little boy who yelled, "PAPA!"_

"_ROLAND!" Peter heard Robin yell, but before anyone could do anything, Regina grabbed the little boy, moving him out of the way. As the animal moved around to charge again, Regina stood in front of the little boy, saying, "Not so fast."_

_She then proceeded to turn the animal into a stuffed Monkey. Peter stood up and helped Neal stand up as Neal asked, "Was that a flying monkey?"_

"_Yes, yes it was," Peter said with a nod as he walked over to the rest of the group with Neal following him. They both saw Regina smiling at the little boy, saying, "See, not so scary. Now you have a new toy."_

_The little boy took the monkey as Robin nodded at Regina, saying, "Thank you."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you three are helping me with a case, okay?" Emma said as she walked into the living room of Granny's inn.<p>

"So what the hell happened here? I mean besides the obvious," She said as she sat down on the couch as Peter stood leaning against a wall, Snow sat in a chair, and David paced. Snow shrugged, saying, "We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry, and Regina started to cast her spell to take us back to the Enchanted Forest, and then… everything went black."

Peter sighed, saying, "And the next thing we know, we're here."

David nodded, saying, "Like it was any other morning in Storybrooke."

"Except it, clearly, wasn't," Snow said as she looked down at her stomach. Hook smirked as he walked over to them, saying, "Almost harvest time, but you can't remember the planting. That's bad luck, mate."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes as Emma said, "Clearly a year has passed, I was in New York. I know that it did."

"But we don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke," David said. Hook nodded, saying, "Aye, you did. I was with you all."

"In the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked. Peter raised an eyebrow, saying, "You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?"

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a Prince and Princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. Last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle," Hook explained, ignoring Peter.

"And now your cursed. Why am I not surprised?" Emma asked. Peter shook his head, saying, "I don't think it's her- trust us; she was the first person we went to."

Snow nodded, saying, "Peter's right. We went to her immediately and she's just as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not sure she's involved in this."

"So she says," Emma said. Peter rolled his eyes, thinking, _"Now I see what Rae meant when she said that Emma blames Regina immediately." _

"I don't understand… if you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?" David asked, making everyone look at Hook in suspicion. The pirate immediately said, "As I was sailing the realms, a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vile of memory potion attached to its leg."

"Who sent it?" Snow asked. Hook shrugged, saying, "I assumed you did."

"Message via bird… it does sound like you," David said as he looked down at his wife. Just then Happy and Leroy walked in the room, and David immediately said, "What is it?"

"We lost another one. We're down to five now," Leroy said. Happy stood next to him as he shut his phone, saying, "Four actually. Bashful's not answering."

"Wait, what is going on?" Emma asked. Leroy saw her and said, "Thank God you're back, sister."

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we've woken up… people have begun disappearing," Peter informed. Leroy nodded, saying, "Whoever cursed us is picking us off one by one."

"Who exactly is missing?"

"Aside from those dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the last few days. Its been hard to keep track of everyone," David said. Peter then sighed, saying, "While we're on this subject, might I mention that I looked all around town and… I can't seem to find Rae's body anywhere."

"Wait… what do you mean her _body_?" Emma asked. Snow sighed, saying, "Remember, Rae… ya know…"

Emma nodded, saying, "Yeah, but wouldn't you all have… I don't know… **buried it**?"

"No. We would've put her body in a crypt, or done something special. We wouldn't have just buried her-" Hook cut David off, saying, "-And if I remember correctly, Pan was hell-bent on finding a way to bring her back."

"So Skylar could be alive?" Peter asked, perking up. Hook shrugged, saying, "A lot can happen in a year, mate."

"Wait… so there could be a zombie-Skylar walking around town?" Emma asked with wide eyes. Peter scrunched up his eyebrows, saying, "What's a zombie?"

"N-Never mind… is Neal here?" Emma asked. Snow immediately said, "We haven't found him **yet**."

"So he might've been taken too," Emma said. Leroy shrugged, saying, "Smart money's on yes."

"Leroy!" Snow scolded. Peter shrugged, saying, "The dwarf's got a point."

"A very Rae thing to say," David commented as Hook said, "He'll turn up, Swan. He always does."

"Some folks are starting to set up camp at the edge of town. Neal might be there," David said. Snow nodded and said, "Or he may not have gotten swept up in the curse at all."

"There's only one way we're going to figure all this out. We need to get your memories back," Emma said as she stood up. Snow looked disbelieving as she said, "How are we going to do that?"

"By figuring out who took them in the first place."

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell was that thing?" Charming asked as they all stood in a circle. Snow immediately said, "The same kind of monster who attacked us on our journey here."<em>

"_If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey," Grumpy commented. Charming scrunched up his eyebrows, saying, "A monkey with wings?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly what it is," Regina said with a scowl on her face. Neal, who stood next to Peter, said, "Okay, you're acting like that's normal."_

"_Actually, it is," Peter stated, "But not here."_

"_There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it," Belle said, "Oz."_

"_Oz? That's a real place?" Snow asked in disbelief. Peter looked at her, saying, "If I remember correctly, you said the same thing about Neverland once."_

"_The bookworm's right. It's quite real. And if our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taking up residence in our castle… the Wicked Witch," Regina explained. Grumpy looked slightly concerned as he said, "Are we talking East or West?"_

"_Does it matter? Neither one sounds good," Snow said. Grumpy looked at her, saying, "Well one you drop a house on; the other you toss a bucket of water at."_

_Snow shrugged in response, and Charming ignored them, saying, "So Regina, what else are we up against beside green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?"_

"_This time, nothing; never met her," Regina said. Charming looked slightly shocked as he said, "So this isn't a personal vendetta."_

"_Shocking," Peter muttered. David let a small smile light up his face at Peter's comment, and then he said, "Okay then. Oz aside, we stick to the original plan: arm up then attack," He looked at Regina, "Assuming you can get the shield down."_

_Regina looked offended as she said, "You don't need to worry about me."_

"_I'm coming with you," Snow said as Regina started walking away. Regina stopped her by saying, "No this is a one woman job."_

"_It's the Wicked Witch. She has flying monkeys; who knows what else," Snow said. Regina simply gave Snow a look as she said, "I don't care if the lollipop guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own."_

"_Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side," Snow said after a second. Regina then turned and walked away._

* * *

><p>Snow, David, and Peter were walking into the diner when they heard, "Henry, this is David, Mary Margaret, and Peter."<p>

Peter felt slightly awkward looking at the boy who's heart he tried to steal as Henry said, "Are you helping my Mom with the case?" Henry's voice lowered as he looked at Emma, "Or are they the ones who jumped bail?"

Emma laughed slightly as she stood, saying, "No, they are… they're just old friends."

"From where?" Henry asked. Snow immediately said, "Phoenix," As Emma said, "Here."

Henry looked at Emma as the blonde said, "Well… Phoenix and here."

"But I thought you were only in Phoenix for… being in that place," Henry said, confused. Emma looked slightly panicked as Snow said, "Right. We were cellmates."

"Really? What were you in for?" Henry asked. Peter now understood why Rae did all the lying when it came to her, Snow, and Charming, when Snow said, "Banditry."

Not wanting to be around the group anymore, Peter looked at Henry, saying, "Nice meeting you."

Peter then turned and headed towards the counter, sitting on a seat as he rubbed his face. Ruby suddenly stood in front of him, saying, "So _**you're**_ the wonderful Peter Rae has told me so much about?"

Peter looked up at her, saying, "Rae talked about me?"

"Well… I mainly had to pry it out of her, but yeah. She did talk about you," Ruby said with a smile. She set a mug in front of him and said, "This is coffee. It was Rae's favorite thing to drink here in Storybrooke."

Peter raised an eyebrow and took a sip of it, saying, "It's not that bad."

Ruby smiled and said, "Rae drank it all the time. She was addicted to it- she could barely go a day without it-" She was cut off by the sound of something made of glass being dropped, and successfully breaking. Peter turned around, only to see Regina standing a few feet from him with her mouth open as she stared at Henry. Peter looked between her and her son as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, um… that's okay," Henry said as he looked back down at his cocoa. Peter watched as Emma walked over to Regina, saying, "Regina… Regina, we need to talk."

The black-haired woman nodded, and then followed Emma to the back where they were out of sight. Peter turned around and looked at Ruby as he took another sip of the coffee, saying, "Well that was interesting."

"Oh my…" Ruby said as she covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head. Peter raised an eyebrow, saying, "What?"

"I see why you two got along. You're exactly alike," Ruby explained as she continued wiping off the counters.

* * *

><p>"This- this is where he was taken," Robin said as he pointed at the neon orange line that showed where the town line was. Peter stood by David as Emma ran over, saying, "I wouldn't step over that line if I were you."<p>

"You think Little John was carried away because he tried to cross that line?" Robin asked. David shrugged, saying, "It makes sense. The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared… what exactly took Little John?"

"We didn't get a good look; some manner of beast with wings," Robin explained. Emma spoke up, saying, "That sounds a lot like the monster that attacked me in New York."

"You mean the monster you were going to marry?" Hook asked. Emma shut her eyes and she sighed as David said, "You were going to marry someone?"

"Did you miss the part where I just said monster?" Hook asked. Ignoring the two bickering, Robin said, "We need to find Little John."

"It may lead us to everyone else who's gone missing. David, take him and the rest of his…" Emma paused and Robin said, "Merry Men."

Peter's eyes darkened slightly, and Emma said, "Right... them, and run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of the missing guy…" Emma paused and looked at Robin, "Wait a second… Merry Men… you're Robin Hood?"

Robin nodded and Emma said, "You're Skylar's brother…"

"Who's Skylar?" Robin asked. David sighed, saying, "Skylar was Rae's cursed name."

"R-Rae? Where is she?" Robin asked. Emma looked between David, Peter, and Hook, saying, "You haven't told him? Really?"

"Well I don't like him…" Peter said as David said, "We haven't really gotten around to it."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Well Peter, you can go with them and you can both tell him while you're looking for Little John."

"You're not joining us, Swan?" Hook asked. Emma shook her head, saying, "Not yet. Regina was right. I'm not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one."

"What are you planning to do then?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms. Emma walked away as she said, "I'm gonna talk to everybody."

* * *

><p>Peter ducked under a tree branch as he heard, "So what happened to Rae?"<p>

Peter almost cursed out loud when he realized it was Robin, and said, "Why don't you go ask someone else?"

"Because you seem like the one who would tell me what happened straight to my face instead of trying to stall me," Robin said. Peter stopped and turned to look at him, saying, "Do you really want to know?"

Robin nodded and Peter said, "Rae… Rae died. She was stabbed in the stomach, and she bled to death."

Robin's eyes widened as he said, "She-she's dead?"

"Yes," Peter said and turned around, trying to block out the memory of her dying in his arms. He gulped and kept looking around until he heard, "GUYS!"

Peter walked over to where David was, and saw that the Prince was holding a leaf that had blood on it. Robin was standing next to David as he said, "He was dragged," He looked up to see a body a few feet away, "He's there!"

They all ran over to Little John, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. Peter stood a few feet away from the group as they all crowded around the man, and Hook asked, "Is he alive?"

"Barely," Robin answered as he looked down at the man. Peter looked at Little John's shoulder to see a giant bite mark, making the green-eyed boy scrunch up his eyebrows and say, "I've never seen a bite like that before."

"I haven't either," David commented as Robin said, "Okay, help me get him up. We've got to get him some help."

Everyone leaned down and helped pick up part of the man, attempting to get him to David's truck before he died from blood loss.

* * *

><p>Peter walked behind David, who walked behind Robin, who walked behind Little John who was on a gurney being pulled into a hospital room. No one really understood what the nurses were saying as Little John was pulled into ICU.<p>

"What did this to him?" Whale asked as he followed the nurses. David shrugged, saying, "We don't know."

Little John started shaking, and a nurse yelled, "He's going into shock!"

"We need to sedate him," Whale said, and he was handed a shot, but before he was able to inject Little John, everyone watched in shock as a tail appeared from under the man.

Peter and David's eyes both widened, and before he could duck, Peter was knocked into Hook by the tail, and Hook was knocked into a shelf. As everyone else either ducked or was hit by the tail. When Peter stood up and looked at Little John again, there was a monkey with wings in his place.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming," David stated as he stood next to Peter. The monkey then screeched, which made everyone wince, and before anyone could do anything to restrain the monkey it flew through two double doors and jumped out a window, flying away.

"What the hell was that thing?" David asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm a doctor, not a vet," Whale said. Peter walked forwards a few steps as he said, "I think I've got an idea of what it was."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you can stop throwing those now," Zelena said as she walked down the stairs into the storm cellar. She was talking to Rae, who was tossing knives at three separate targets in the room. Rae turned to looked at Zelena, saying, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to make me do this all night as punishment for "talking back to you"?"<p>

Rae's "knives" were actually sharpened shards of glass and metal that Zelena had given to Rae to make the thief's fingers bleed. It worked. Rae's fingers were successfully cut open, and blood droplets were everywhere in the room.

"I need your help with something else," Zelena said as she tossed a black hoodie at Rae. The teenager put it on, and said, "Where are we going now, green bean?"

Zelena glared at Rae, and then grabbed her arm, encircling them both in a cloud of green smoke.

When they reappeared, they were standing in the middle of an office. Rae's eyebrows rose as she said, "What are we doing in Regina's office?"

"Destroy this while I look around," Zelena said as she pointed at an area where it looked to be a potion-making station. Rae glared at the woman, yet did as she was told as she started tossing bottles to the ground, her blood smearing everything as she did so.

Zelena, on the other hand, was going through Regina's drawers, looking for anything she could've found useful. But suddenly, Zelena paused and grabbed Rae's arm, pulling her over to a corner of the room, whispering, "Be quiet."

The teenager didn't say a word, but glared at the red-head as two familiar women burst into the room. Rae noticed the blonde haired woman turned towards them, holding a gun as she said, "There!"

Zelena's grip tightened on Rae's arm, and the teenager winced slightly as Emma said, "Don't move!"

"There's nowhere for you to go-" Regina was cut off by Zelena using her magic to teleport herself and Rae out of the room.

"I thought you said they couldn't do that," Emma said as she stared at the spot where the two people previously were. Regina seemed just as confused as she said, "No one can break through blood magic. No matter how powerful they are."

"Then who are we dealing with?" Emma asked. Regina turned around and looked towards the broken potion bottles and equipment, saying, "I don't know, but they're bleeding."

"What?" Emma asked, turning to look at what Regina was looking at. She noticed the blood coating everything and said, "Their hands must be cut… that's good."

"How is that good? They cut their hands, that doesn't mean they can bleed to death," Regina snapped. Emma smirked as she grabbed a towel from the table, grabbed one of the bottles on the ground and wiped the blood off of it, saying, "DNA, Regina."

"But if it's from someone in the Enchanted Forest that _hasn't_ been here before, or that _has_ been here before and _hasn't_ been arrested, then we wouldn't have their DNA in the system," Regina said. Emma smiled as stood up, saying, "Yes, but if they've been here before and **have** been arrested, then we know who it is or the accomplice of who it is. Honestly, I'm hoping it's the accomplice."

"And why's that?" Regina asked. Emma frowned, saying, "Because the person who appeared to be in charge was holding the arm of the second person quite tightly. Meaning that they aren't doing this because they want to."

* * *

><p>Rae finished wrapping up her hands when the door to the cellar opened. She didn't look up, knowing who it was as she stood up from her seat and went and sat down on her small bed in a corner. She wrapped herself up in a blanket, and leaned her head against the wall as she shut her eyes, trying to block out Zelena and Gold's conversation.<p>

Before Rae could fall asleep though, there was the sound of a small door being opened, and she opened her eyes to see food and water being pushed through a small door towards her. Rae grabbed the cup of water and drank some of it as Zelena smiled at her and said, "Thank you for your help today, Rae."

"Not like I have a choice in the matter," Rae muttered as she pushed the food back through the small hole towards Zelena. She then turned to face the wall again, and Zelena said, "You need to eat."

"Why should I? There could be poison in there," Rae said with a glare. Zelena sighed and said, "Fine. But you should know I wouldn't poison you. I need you too much to kill you."

Zelena picked up the tray and then turned and walked out of the cellar again. But as Rae leaned back against the wall, she heard Gold muttering to himself again. She grit her teeth and clutched the cup of water in her hand, and then yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

She slammed her foot against the small fence in-between them, and Gold scrambled away from it, frightened by the loud sound.

Rae sighed and rubbed her eyes, saying, "I think I liked you better when you killed me."

* * *

><p>Peter, David, and Hook walked into the apartment, and seeing Emma, Regina, and Snow in the room, David said, "We need to talk."<p>

Emma looked behind her at Henry, who was on the couch playing video games, and she turned back around to face them, saying, "Outside."

Everyone moved into the hallway, and once the three men explained what had happened at the hospital, Snow said, "They're being turned into flying monkeys?"

"Yes. He took on simian form with the added bonus of wings," Hook said. Snow paused for a second and then said, "Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarves too?"

"It would explain why we haven't found any trace of them," David said.

"And Neal?" Emma asked. Peter shook his head, saying, "No sign of him either. So yes, it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated," Emma muttered. Snow looked shocked at Emma's words as Regina said, "The people who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma asked sarcastically. After no one objected, wide-eyed, Emma said, "Seriously? She's real too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Hook said sarcastically. Emma sighed and said, "I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas, why would the Wicked Witch of the West want to come to Storybrooke?"

Before anyone could say anything though, Emma's phone rang, and she picked it up, saying, "Emma Swan."

After a second she said, "That can't be possible."

Another second, "Are you sure? Did you double and triple check it?"

Another second, "O-Okay; thanks."

Emma hung up and Snow said, "What was that?"

"There was blood in Regina's office, and before I came here I dropped it off at the hospital to be analyzed to see if the person was in the system, which would tell us if they had been here before and if they had been arrested," Emma explained. David nodded and said, "And?"

Emma paused and said, "She's definitely been here before… and she's been arrested many times…"

Emma gulped and said, "The test was a match for Skylar Blanchard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuuuun! Has anyone noticed that I've been writing Peter in like I would Rae? Because that's exactly what I'm doing. He's drinking coffee, he's going out with David, Hook, and Emma to solve what's going on in the town. He has sarcasm and knows more than the average Enchanted Forest person...<br>**

**But anyways, I'm trying to figure out how to add in Peter's grieving, but remember- he's like Rae. He doesn't show his emotional pain. The same with Robin. They're not going to show that they're upset about Rae's death, even though to everyone it seems like they don't care. They're just trying to block it out.  
><strong>

**End of the chapter questions for my lovely, awesome, and wonderful readers: How do you guys think that Zelena is keeping Rae with her? And do you think it was her or Peter that brought Rae back to life?**

**P.S. I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)******************


	61. The Tower

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>So I'm following the map that leads to you<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing I can do<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Following, following, following to you<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing I can do<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Following, following, following<em>

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night_  
><em>Hard to resist temptation<em>  
><em>'Cause something strange has come over me<em>  
><em>And now I can't get over you<em>  
><em>No, I just can't get over you<em>

- Maroon 5, _Maps_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61- The Tower<strong>

Everyone was in silent shock for a split second before yelling started.

"That's not possible!"

"That can't be true!"

"She died!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Peter yelled. Everyone looked at him in shock, but he ignored them as he turned towards Emma, saying, "Did they double and triple check?"

"Yes. There is no other match. So either someone has her blood, or Skylar is alive."

* * *

><p>"So now that we know who we're dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" Charming asked as they all stood around the kitchen island in Mary Margaret's apartment.<p>

"Might I suggest if we ask if anyone's seen a woman with green skin running around?" Hook joked. Peter shot him a glare as Regina said, "We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like anyone of us."

"We need to start somewhere we know she's been. Regina's office," Emma stated. Regina sighed and shook her head and said, "Pan and I went over it with a fine-tooth-comb. She left no trace except for the blood on Rae's hands."

"Well you were combing for magic. Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed. For example, Rae's blood," Emma said. Charming nodded, saying, "Good idea. We can track her."

"If you want to waste your time by playing Nancy Drew, then be my guest but we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys around out there."

"Especially since one of them could turn out to be his father," Peter muttered before he took a sip of the coffee had in a Peter Pan cup of Rae's. Snow sighed, saying, "Still no sign of Neal?"

"No."

"Point being: someone needs to protect him, and we can't just put Henry with Rae anymore. Plus the fact that he doesn't even know what's going on," Regina stated. Peter sighed, saying, "I'm guessing you're volunteering?"

Regina nodded and said, "Call me when you have something-" Emma interrupted Regina, saying, "-Just remember… he thinks we're here because of a case."

"Well look who's gotten good at lying," Regina smirked as she started to walk around Emma. The blonde stopped her though, saying, "Just don't let anything slip up. As far as Henry knows, you're just Madam Mayor and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me," Regina said sadly before she walked out of the room.

"Time's wasting," Hook said. Peter nodded as he said, "There's a Wicked Witch in this town. How about we go find her?"

* * *

><p>Skylar was sitting on the ground as she carved into the ground when the door to the storm cellar opened. Skylar didn't look up as she saw Zelena walking down the stairs.<p>

"Not like anyone else would come for me," Skylar sneered in her thoughts as Zelena stood in front of the cages as she took off her gloves. Zelena simply raised an eyebrow as she watched Skylar carve into the ground for a second before she turned to Gold and said, "Enjoying your little toy?"

"Spinning heals the mind, soothes the soul, heals the minds, soothes the soul-" Skylar talked over Gold- still not looking up- as she said, "Great, you've got him repeating that again… wonderful. Now he'll be repeating that all afternoon."

Zelena chuckled, saying, "You two both look as awful as you sound."

"Thanks for the _**wonderful**_ compliment," Skylar said sarcastically as she continued carving. Zelena walked up to the cages, saying, "Rae, are you not enjoying your cage?"

Skylar looked up and gave Zelena one of her "Rae glares" before she went back to carving in the ground. Zelena walked over to Gold's cage and opened it as she started talking to him. Skylar ignored the two as she kept carving. Her hands were bleeding furiously as she was carving into cement with a jagged piece of metal.

Skylar jumped up when she heard her cage's door open. Zelena was staring in front of the door, saying, "Rae, you're hurting yourself."

"Who says it hurts? Plus I've already died. It's not that bad. You have no worries, no doubts… it's just peaceful and calm…" Skylar said as she looked at the bloody piece of metal. Zelena bent down to look at Skylar as she pulled the piece of metal from the teenager's hands. The witch sighed, saying, "Please don't tell me you're going crazy too…"

"Oh please, I've been crazy since the day my brother left me," Skylar said with a chuckle as she looked up at Zelena. The witch opened up the palms of Skylar's hands, and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and bandages. Zelena grabbed a bucket from the corner of the cage and held it under Skylar's hands as she poured the antiseptic over them.

Skylar grit her teeth at the stinging, but didn't say anything as Zelena put some cream on them and then bandaged them up. The witch stood up and looked down at Skylar, saying, "Can I trust you for two seconds?"

"I'm not moving," Skylar said as she blew on the carving she did into the ground. Zelena walked out of the cage and grabbed a cup of water. She walked back into Skylar's cage and handed it to the thief, who drank it up greedily. Zelena smirked as she walked back out of Skylar's cage, and shut and locked the door. Zelena then turned and walked out of the cellar.

Skylar looked back down at her carving and smiled.

It was a giant heart beat line.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kill him," Zelena yelled, and Skylar brought her sword down onto the monkey's neck. There was a sickening crack and then there was a man's head rolling around. Skylar stepped back, and Zelena smirked as she said, "That spell works wonders…"<em>

_Skylar simply glared at her through her helmet as she watched the woman pick up the man's head and toss it into a pile of other bodies. Skylar turned away from the pile in disgust and watched as Zelena said, "Now if you stay under there whenever I talk to your little group of family and friends, then they won't ever know that you're alive."_

"_My body is missing, you dipshit. They'll figure it out."_

"_Do you even know how I brought you back?" Zelena asked as she walked towards Skylar. The thief took the helmet off her head as she said, "Yeah. You killed one of your pathetic monkeys to bring me back. A life for a life."_

"_Wow, you're smarter than you look. Maybe you will be of some use," Zelena said as she turned around and walked out of the room._

* * *

><p>Charming, Peter, Emma, and Hook were looking around Regina's office for any evidence. Peter was looking at all the potion bottles and the blood around them as Charming looked on the ground around the bottles and blood.<p>

Charming suddenly stood up as he said, "I think I have a partial footprint here. You guys see anything?"

"Other than an austere since of design… nothing," Hook said as he walked towards Charming as did Emma. The blonde looked down at the footprint, saying, "Is that more blood?"

Peter walked over and bent down next to Charming, as the Prince picked up one of the red pieces and sniffed it, saying, "It's berries."

"The fruit?" Emma asked. Charming shook his head, saying, "No. Like Holley berry. They grow on bushes."

"What are you, some sort of botanist in this life, mate?" Hook asked. Peter rolled his eyes as he stood up, saying, "No, I worked in an animal shelter. I saw dogs track them in all the time. The bushes grow in the woods."

"You have any idea where?" Peter asked. Charming nodded, saying, "Yeah, they grow on the North West corner by the Toll bridge-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. Charming's hand shot to his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. He opened it as Peter bent back down to look at the blood trail to the spot where Rae and the Wicked Witch supposedly disappeared.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked as she saw the slightly worried look on Charming's face. The Prince shook his head, saying, "Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft. We're getting a mid-wife, and she wants to meet the both of us."

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" Hook asked. Peter and Emma both shot him a look, and Hook quickly corrected himself, saying, "I meant the mid-wife."

Charming looked at Emma, and the blonde said, "It's fine. Go."

Charming looked over at Peter, and the teenager nodded, saying, "Go. We'll be fine. I'll watch out for Hook."

"But we just got on track here," Charming objected. Peter glared at him, saying, "And we've got it covered. She needs you. I know how that feels."

Emma nodded and said, "You can just meet us when you're done."

Charming looked between Emma and Peter and his phone, but then finally sighed and said, "Okay."

He then turned and left.

* * *

><p><em>Rae sighed as she leaned back in a chair in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. She watched the said man talk crazy as he spun gold in his cell. Rae ran a hand through her hand as she watched Zelena make potions.<em>

"_Rae, I need you to do something for me," The green woman said. Rae sighed and said, "It's not like I have any choice but to obey, so what do you want?"_

"_There's an ogre in a nearby cave that has something that I need. I need you to get it from the ogre," Zelena stated. Rae sighed and said, "What is it that you need?"_

"_The ogre's head."_

"_I'll be back in half an hour," Rae said as she grabbed her helmet and sword off of the table. She headed out the doors, and they shut behind her with a loud bang._

* * *

><p>"You'll look for any excuse to use that, won't you?" Peter scowled as he watched Hook use his hook to pull berries off of a bush. Hook gave him a glare as he said, "At least we know we're in the right place. What now?"<p>

"Now we start searching," Emma said as she started walking up the hill. Peter walked ahead of Hook and Emma, ignoring them as he started thinking.

He wanted Rae to be alive more than anything, but he didn't know if he wanted her with the Wicked Witch. If she was with the Wicked Witch, either she was helping her family, or she was being held against her will somehow. Peter had a feeling it was the latter. He knew that Rae loved her family, but he had a feeling that if she **was** resurrected then she would've gotten out of there or killed the person. So she was most likely being held against her will.

Peter finished walking up the hill when he saw snow coating the ground and a farmhouse on top of the hill. Peter stood there for a few minutes, looking around, until Emma and Hook caught up behind him. Emma stood on the right side of him as she said, "A farmhouse… you've got to appreciate the irony."

Peter simply ignored her as he started walking towards the house, and Emma and Hook followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Rae walked up the steps to the ogre's cave, and thought, "I thought dragons were the ones who lived in caves, not ogres? Eh, whatever."<em>

_Rae unsheathed her two swords and headed into the cave as she heard loud snoring. She winced as she saw the ogre sleeping on the ground. Rae sighed and mentally kicked herself when she realized that she woke up the ogre with her sighing._

"_Nice one, Rae," She scolded herself as the ogre stood up, still obviously half asleep. But when it saw Rae standing there with two swords in her hands, it growled very loudly. Rae winced and said, "Wow, you need a breath mint."_

_The ogre swiped his hands at her, and Rae jumped out of the way. She stood back up quickly as the ogre tried hitting her again, and she ducked in time. She swiped as his ankles and he roared in pain as he stumbled back._

_When he got his footing back, he ran at Rae, but she was prepared. She resheathed her swords and slid under his legs. She hopped back onto her feet, and unsheathed her swords as she used them to climb up the ogre's back. He was roaring in pain the whole time, but his yell was the worst when Rae made it to his head and she thrust both of her swords in his eyes._

_Rae braced herself as the ogre fell forwards onto himself. Rae then sat on his back and said, "I hope you don't mind if I sit here for a second."_

_When there was no answer, Rae nodded and took off her helmet, saying, "Thanks, buddy."_

* * *

><p>When Peter, Emma, and Hook made it to the farmhouse, they all made sure that they were discreet in walking up the wooden stairs as to not make noise. Peter and Emma looked through the windows, seeing no one, but Emma said, "There's definitely someone living here."<p>

"How can you tell?" Peter asked. Emma glanced at him and back through the windows of the house, saying, "There's pots and pans out, and they don't look dusty. Meaning they've been used recently, or they're new."

"It looks empty right now," Peter stated. Emma nodded and they all headed towards the front door as Hook said, "Then why are we whispering?"

Peter headed towards the front door, ignoring the two of them as he tried the doorknob. It was locked.

He turned around to see Emma stopped and looking at a storm cellar. She looked thoughtful as she said, "A storm cellar…" Peter and Hook both followed her, confused, as she headed down the stairs and towards the cellar.

As Emma got closer to the cellar, she saw a lock on it so she pulled out her gun. Hook stopped as he said, "Wait, wait. It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse; it's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out."

Peter narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head, and said, "Are you scared, Hook?"

"There's a difference between fear and strategy," Hook said with a glare towards Peter. Hook then looked at Emma and said, "We know she's got flying monstrosities, and possible Rae; who knows what she's got down there. If this witch is as powerful as we think, we could use some magical back up."

"We have Pan," Emma said and Peter nodded in agreement. Hook looked at Emma and said, "And the last thing you remember is him ripping out your son's heart. Perfect person to have as back up."

Emma looked between Hook and Peter, but eventually said, "Okay, I'll call Regina. I'll have her drop Henry at Granny's. I'd like to see those flying monstrosities get past her crossbow."

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned against the cellar, but before Emma could call Regina though, she had a voicemail. She clicked it, saying, "It's David."

Peter and Hook quickly followed Emma, who was headed back down the hill.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in the back of Emma's car with Hook as Regina and Emma sat in the front of the car. He and Hook were pretty cramped as they were both too tall for the backseat. They were both very happy when they pulled up to the edge of the forest and were able to get out.<p>

But they all saw Charming on his knees on the ground, looking very tired and weak. They all ran towards him and as they got to him, Emma said, "David, are you okay!?"

Charming nodded tiredly as he sat up and as Regina pushed past Peter, she said, "Well where is she?"

"It wasn't her," Charming said, slowly standing up. Peter grit his teeth as he said, "Then who was it?"

"You look whiter than a fresh sail," Hook commented. Peter gave him a look and turned back to Charming as he said, "Myself."

"Come again?" Hook asked. Regina simply said, "It's the witch. She's toying with us."

"Didn't you guys find where you think she might be hiding?" Charming asked as he looked towards Peter, Emma, and Hook. All three nodded as Hook said, "A farmhouse. We think it might be her's."

"Well then let's end this. Let's send that witch back to Oz."

They all started walking back towards the farmhouse as Hook asked Charming, "Any particular reason why she would send a demon that looks like you?"

"No, it was just there. Wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears-" Peter interrupted Charming, saying, "-It knew your deepest fears?"

"Yeah, things I've never told anyone. Not even Mary Margaret," Charming answered, "It wasn't until I was able to defeat it by stabbing him with the hilt of my sword."

"Where is it? Your sword?" Regina asked. Charming shrugged, saying, "That's the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt it… disappeared."

"What's that mean then?" Hook asked. Peter sighed, saying, "When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it."

"Then why'd it disappear?" Charming asked. Peter sighed again, saying, "It didn't disappear…"

"She took it," Regina said. Emma looked nervous as she said, "Wait, the Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"Well… a symbol of it at least," Peter said with a shrug. Regina nodded and said, "Pan is right, and symbols can be powerful totems."

* * *

><p><em>Rae walked back into Rumpelstiltskin's castle as she dragged an ogre head behind her by the hair. Zelena turned when she saw the doors open, and smiled when she saw Rae. She grinned when she saw the giant head behind Rae though.<em>

"_Good job!" Zelena said with a grin. Rae dropped the head in front of the dining table, and went headed towards the hallway, saying, "I'm getting out of the armor and taking a bath. Then I'm going to sleep."_

"_Alright, goodnight then!" Zelena yelled up behind Rae. She had learned that when Rae said she was going to do something, she was going to do it and no one was going to stop her. Plus Zelena had given Rae a room because she had already ordered the teenager to not leave the castle without Zelena's permission. So the witch didn't have to worry._

* * *

><p>Emma, Charming, Peter, Regina, and Hook all stood in front of the cellar.<p>

"That lock- it wasn't busted before," Emma stated as she saw the now broken lock. Hook and Peter shared a look, and the pirate pulled out his sword as Emma pulled out her gun. The blonde got ready as Charming held the handle of the cellar.

"Ready?" Emma asked. Charming ripped it open, and Emma had her gun level with the door. Seeing no one, Hook shrugged and said, "So far so good."

"Everyone stay alert," Emma said, and headed down the stairs. Charming went next. Then Regina, then Peter, and lastly Hook.

"There's definitely Dark Magic here," Regina stated, and everyone ignored her as they looked around, "Can you feel it?"

"I don't know… maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good," Emma stated. Peter nodded and said, "That's Dark Magic."

Emma and Charming both noticed the cages in the middle of the room, and one of the locks were broken as the other was just unlocked. Emma looked at Charming as she asked, "What would the Wicked Witch keep in cages? Monkeys?"

Charming shook his head as he saw something on the wall, and he reached for the light above his head. He turned it on as he said, "No, not monkeys."

They all noticed the spinning wheel and the gold on the ground immediately. Charming picked a piece up, and said, "How many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

As they all stood there talking, Peter noticed a lone door in the back of the room. He walked towards it and leaned his head against it, hearing thudding sounds. He scrunched up his eyebrows and said, "You might want to come have a look at this…"

They all walked over to him, and Charming tried opening the door but it was locked. He stood back and then kicked it. The door flew open.

There was a figure in the middle of the room that was throwing objects at targets around the room. They didn't stop even when the group walked into the room. There were guns, bows and arrows, and knives of all sorts around the room. But as Peter looked around he saw that on all of the targets, there wasn't one that had missed the bullseye mark.

Peter gulped as he took a step forwards and said, "Rae?"

Everyone got quiet as the figure turned around to reveal a dirty, shaking, and bleeding Rae Hood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**I know a lot have you have probably heard about someone putting up my story on Quotev. It was not me. (I, actually, don't even know what Quotev is...) But a few of my lovely readers (_DreamYourOwnDestiny_, and a few anonymous others) notified me of it and messaged the person who took my story for me when I was "out of office". The person has taken down the duplicate, so there's no more need to worry. But if you ever see something like that of anyone's that's been plagiarized, please stick up for that author and their story.**

**But if you ever think about plagiarizing a story, please think about the author before you do it. We spend a lot of time on these, and to have someone try and take credit for something that we did is very hurtful. Some people might think it's very flattering that someone would want to use your story as their's but it's not. It really isn't. Plagiarizing is stealing, and it hurts the authors and their want to continue the stories.**

**Thank you, _DreamYourOwnDestiny_ and for those anonymous people who messaged me about that incident.**

**Anyways, I'm so glad to finally be back. WOOHOO! :D**

**But I feel fresh and full of ideas, and I'm ready to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I haven't written in about two/three months so I hope it's at least decent. What do you all think is going to happen now that they found Rae? What do you think is going to happen from here on out? Any theories? Ideas?**

**P.S. I was quick to get this up, (and I'm so dead tired) that I didn't proofread it, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I'll go back tomorrow, delete the chapter, proofread it, and then put it back up, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter until I have proofread it.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	62. Quiet Minds

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>If I close my eyes, and Imagine you are here.<br>It'll last for awhile, before you disappear.  
>So I close my eyes, cause the only thing I fear<br>Is waking up one day, forgetting you were ever here_

Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on,  
>Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn.<br>It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on

- Lucy Hale, _Red Dress  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62- Quiet Minds<strong>

"Rae?" Peter said again as the said girl looked at them in shock. Skylar stepped back, saying, "Stay away from me, Peter."

"Rae, you're bleeding," Charming stated as he stepped next to Peter. He was about to walk forwards until Emma grabbed his arm and said, "Wait," She was looking at the shards of metal in Skylar's hands. Skylar's hands were tightening around the shards, making her hands bleed worse.

"Please… leave," Skylar begged as blood dropped onto the ground, "I don't want to hurt any of you-" Peter cut Skylar off by saying, "-You won't. I know you-" Skylar cut him off as she tossed one of the shards towards him. He ducked just in time, and the shard imbedded itself into the wall behind Peter. Emma drew her gun as her eyes stayed locked on Skylar. The teenager simply looked at Emma as she said, "Go ahead, Emma."

The blonde woman lowered her gun, saying, "Skylar, why can't you come with us?"

"Because I can't leave," Skylar stated as she started gripping the last shard of metal in her hand again. Hook stepped forwards, saying, "Why not?"

"I want to get out of here… but I _**can't**_," Skylar said as she looked at Regina pointedly. Emma looked at Regina and said, "Are you doing something to stop her from coming?"

"Regina has nothing to do with this, Emma. I was hoping she understood my emphasis so I would have to say it," Skylar said as she looked at Peter longingly. He started walking towards her, but stopped when Skylar shook her head no. Emma, ignoring the display of affection, said, "What can't you say?"

"Mind control," Peter stated. Skylar nodded and Charming said, "What does that mean?" Sighing, Skylar said, "I physically can't leave the cellar. I have to do whatever she says."

They all burst out in different objections, but Skylar shut them up by saying, "You all need to leave before I kill you. This is getting very hard to hold back."

Charming then noticed the tremors that shook Skylar's arms. She was forcing herself to not throw the shard at them, or to slaughter them.

"We need to leave. Now," Charming said as he headed towards the door. Regina and Hook followed after Charming as Emma said, "Skylar, we'll be back for you. I swear."

Skylar simply said, "Go."

Emma left through the door and you could hear the old steps creak as footsteps walked up the stairs to the exit. Peter was still standing in front of Skylar as everyone else had already left the room. He stared at her, and he knew not to touch her because if he did then she would probably stab him because her orders.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please go," Skylar whispered desperately as she looked at Peter with tears in her eyes. The tremors got worse and Peter headed towards the door, and as he headed out of it, he turned and looked back at her, saying, "I love you, Rae."

Skylar smiled and she dropped the knife as she fell onto the ground, unconscious. Peter was about to go and see if she was okay until his arm was grabbed. Peter's head whipped around, and he stared at Charming as the prince said, "We need to go."

Charming noticed the in Peter's eyes as he looked back at Skylar, and said, "We'll come back for her when we can find an antidote to what the Wicked Witch did to her."

Peter nodded and he shut the door to the room that Skylar was in as best he could, and followed Charming up the cellar stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Skylar sat up on the floor of what looked to be a cellar. She looked around and saw Gold next her, spinning straw into gold. She glared at him and she stood up as her hands wrapped around the wire separating them. He suddenly started talking gibberish, and Skylar raised her eyebrow and sat down, muttering, "I thought I was going to be in peace when I died. Oh right, I didn't go to heaven."<em>

"_Right, you went to Hell like I will," Skylar heard. The thief's head shot up, and she looked at where the cell door was, and she could see someone's shadow._

_"Who are you?" Skylar asked. __A woman walked out of the shadows, and Skylar saw that she had fiery red hair and bright green eyes that matched her giant green amulet that was around her neck. She had a giant smirk on her face with her hands crossed in front of her. __Skylar stiffened as she stood up and said, "You're the one who knocked me out when I woke up."_

"_Yes, sorry about that," The woman said, "My name is Zelena."_

"_Why am I in a cage next to the man who I thought had killed me?" Skylar asked emotionlessly. Zelena smiled and said, "I need you both."_

"_What for?"_

"_Just a little plan of mine. Once I'm done with you both, you can go back to doing whatever you want," Zelena smiled. Skylar narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. After a second of silence, Skylar said, "Why do I have the sudden urge to call you "green bean"?"_

_Zelena scowled at the name, and said, "My **name** is Zelena, but I'm better known as the Wicked Witch of the West. You called "green bean" a lot."_

"_I've never met you before you knocked me out," Skylar said with a glare. Zelena smirked and said, "No, you've been helping me for about a year now. There was another curse, and your memory from the last year was completely wiped clean. I gave you a potion to stop the memory loss, but it appears that you didn't take it."_

"_Appears so," Skylar said with a sarcastic smile. Zelena sighed and said, "Here's some food and water."_

_Zelena slid a tray with food and water through a small door on the floor, and Skylar glared at her back as she headed up the stairs and out of the cellar. But before she shut the cellar, the red-haired witch smiled wickedly at Skylar and said, "I hope you enjoy your meal."_

_Skylar narrowed her eyes and kicked the bowl with the food in it against the cage that kept her trapped._

_The food spilled everywhere, but Skylar simply walked into the dark part of the cage and stayed there._

* * *

><p>Peter sat on the counter in Granny's, sipping a cup of coffee as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept the night before at all. He had been worrying about Skylar the whole night, and he ended up pacing and going through Skylar's books and pictures. He found out that she loved classics a bunch, her favorite Disney character was Peter Pan (he wasn't that shocked on that one) with her close second as herself. But as he looked around her room, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Now that she was alive, it seemed that she was in his head more frequent than before. Normally, after the curse hit and he couldn't remember anything, he'd been trying to stop thinking about the giant feeling that there was a giant hole in his chest. The feeling seemed to have gotten worse now that he knew that she was alive.<p>

"-Peter!"

Peter's head shot up and he looked at Emma wide-eyed as he said, "What?"

Everyone gave him sad looks, and Peter sighed, saying, "Sorry. I didn't sleep at all last night. I keep thinking about Rae… more than usual."

"It's alright. Now can someone please explain to me how Skylar is alive? We all saw her take her last breath!" Emma said. Hook suddenly spoke up, saying, "I might have an inkling," Everyone looked at him, "When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal and Pan kept talking about the possibility of getting their father and Rae back."

"Wait, Gold died?" Emma asked. Charming nodded and Peter raised his hand, saying, "Guilty."

Emma sighed and said, "Okay…"

"How would they have been able to get them back?" Charming asked Hook. Hook shrugged as Peter said, "It would've been harder to get Rumpelstiltskin back as it would've been to get Rae back. She was human while he was the Dark One. It's pretty much two different ways to get two different kind of beings back from the dead."

"Well obviously Skylar's back, but we have no idea about Gold… or Neal for that matter. We don't know what he is… we don't even know if he made it back to Storybrooke! No one's seen him since this new curse!" Emma exclaimed. Peter took a large gulp of coffee, and bit back a remark as Charming said, "He's out there somewhere."

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now than who brought Skylar and Gold back. Like the fact that they were both in the Wicked Witch's basement, and how Skylar is under apparently her control to name a few. I, for one, want to know what Gold was cooking up with her," Regina stated. Snow nodded and said, "Well, the best way would be to ask Gold and Skylar, right?"

"Well we can't ask Skylar. She's so far under the witch's control that even resisting the Witch's orders causes her such immense pain it caused her to pass out," Peter practically growled out, "We're going to ask Gold."

Charming nodded in agreement and said, "I agree with Peter. There's no need to put Skylar in anymore pain then we have too, so we need to find Gold. Plus if we found him we'd be able to find out who the witch is and track her down."

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse. There's a possibility this witch may have left some trace of potion or a special ingredient," Regina said as she stood up. Peter nodded and stood up, saying, "I'll go with you."

Everyone looked between each other, and before anyone could open their mouths, Peter said, "It helps when I'm closer to her."

"Then you're going," Snow said immediately. Everyone looked at her in shock, and Snow said, "He's my only tie to Rae, and if she can't be happy, then I'm making sure that he is."

Charming nodded and said, "Snow's right."

Regina nodded at Peter, and Emma said, "Just… be careful you two."

Regina chuckled as she put on her gloves, and said, "She's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space-" Peter cut Regina off, saying, "-And she took what's mine. And when I return the favor, she'll have wished she had never touched Rae."

Peter walked out of the diner, and Regina sighed, saying, "Wish me luck."

She headed out the door behind Peter, and all Emma said was, "I hope they don't kill each other."

* * *

><p>"<em>Peter!" Robin yelled as he walked towards Peter, who was walking on the edge of the lake behind the Queen's castle. Peter turned around to face Robin, and said, "What do you want?"<em>

"_I just wanted to talk to you," Robin said. Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously."_

"_Can you tell me about her?" Robin asked. Peter looked at him and said, "Why should I?"_

"_I just want to know about my sister when she was... happy."_

_Peter sighed and said, "She loved the color red, but she hated telling anyone, so one day I had Tinkerbell, the only girl who lived in Neverland, make a dress from the red fabric I had made. Rae had never smiled so wide when I gave it to her, and the dress fit perfectly. She spun around in it till she got dizzy. She only wore it that one time…"_

"_You loved her a lot didn't you?" Robin asked. Peter looked at the lake, saying, "I still remember watching her as the light left her eyes… I would wait another two hundred years to see her again if I knew she was still alive."_

"_We'll find a way to bring her back," Robin said to Peter with a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. Peter looked over at him and chuckled, saying, "Rae was right."_

"_About what?"_

"_You really can't comfort anyone."_

"_Oh shut up," Robin laughed as he shoved Peter in the shoulder. Peter laughed, and they continued walking around the lake as they shared happy memories of Rae._

* * *

><p>"Feel better now?" Regina asked Peter as they walked down the driveway of the Wicked Witch's farmhouse. Peter simply licked his lips and looked towards the cellar for the hundredth time since Regina had parked her car. The Queen was about to comment at his behavior when she heard something click. She and Peter both stiffened and turned around. Regina immediately yelled out, "Show yourself, you winged freak!"<p>

Before Regina could comprehend the movement, a man had stepped out of the bushes and shot an arrow straight at Peter. The immortal boy quickly caught the arrow like it was nothing, and grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Apologies, mate! I thought you were the Wicked Witch," The man said as he walked towards Peter and Regina. Peter simply roasted the arrow as he saw who the man was.

Robin Hood sighed when he saw it was Peter, and said, "Peter. Good to see you again."

Peter grit his teeth and walked towards the cellar. Regina didn't stop him as she was paying attention to Robin now, and said, "You're Rae's brother... Robin, right?"

"Correct, your majesty."

Peter rolled his eyes as he blocked the two's conversation out. As he headed towards the cellar, he noted that the lock was still broken. He ignored it and headed down the stairs. Skylar was in her cage still, and she didn't look up as the door opened. She didn't say anything as Peter walked down the stairs, and Peter realized why.

She was asleep.

Skylar was wrapped up in a blanket on a pile of hay with her head laying against the cage, her breathing calm and steady. She looked worse than she had the day before. Peter sat on the bottom stair and just watched her.

* * *

><p>Peter walked up the stairs when Skylar started to stir, and as he shut the door behind him, he saw Regina running out of the farmhouse. Peter raised an eyebrow and walked over to her car. She had the car running and unlocked when he made it over there. He got in and said, "What? Did your date go wrong?"<p>

"Shut up," Regina growled and started driving.

* * *

><p>Peter walked into Gold's shop, saying, "So I heard you found my brother?"<p>

Belle turned around and looked at Peter wide-eyed as Hook rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, we did find Neal."

"I-I thought you were locked up or something," Belle stuttered. Peter sat on a stool and shrugged, saying, "No."

"Sadly not. They're using him as a replacement for Rae until the little thief comes back," Hook said with a shrug. Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shut up, Captain."

The front door to the shop suddenly opened, and Snow and Charming walked in. They had sad looks on their faces, and while Snow headed towards Belle, Charming headed towards Hook and Peter.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he stood up. Charming sighed and said, "Neal's dead."

* * *

><p>"That was rather ill timed," Zelena said as she walked towards Gold, who was sitting on a log in front of Neal's body. Rae was walking behind Zelena as the woman continued, "Your son coming to the surface, you staging that little escape…" Zelena giggled, "I can see he'll no longer be a problem."<p>

Skylar simply looked down at Neal, and clenched her hands that were in the pockets of her black jacket. She took a deep breath in through her mouth and let it out through her nose as Gold said, "My son may be gone, but he gave his life so I could tell the Savior who you really are, Zelena. And now it's only a matter of time before she, and the others, find you, then kill you," Zelena scowled at him, "Unless, of course, I manage it first."

Gold shot up off of his seat, but before he could touch Zelena she whipped out the Gold's dagger and said, "Please, you can't hurt me. But you're more than welcome to try. I do so enjoy watching futility wreck a man's will."

Skylar simply stood silently as Zelena used the dagger on Gold, and said, "Ah, that's better. Now that you're head's not all cluttered, everything's working properly. And it's so much more entertaining."

"You may control me, but it's over, Zelena. They know who you are. You'll never get close to Snow White's baby now."

"They may know who I am now, but it no longer matters. Not when I have you, Rumpelstiltskin. And not when I have Rae Hood. So be good, Dark One. And get back in your cage."

Zelena turned towards Rae as Gold started walking, and the red haired woman said, "You too, Rae. Now."

Skylar didn't move, and Zelena repeated herself, saying, "Move, Rae."

Skylar didn't budge as she glared at the woman. Zelena smirked as she walked towards Rae and said, "Rae, darling, I would rather not have to, but if you don't move, I will get past your pesky little boyfriend's spell again, and put that curse on you."

Skylar's eyes widened as she remembered the Inevitable Curse, and all the pain that came with it. She started moving immediately.

Zelena smiled and said, "I'm glad your precious Peter saved you from that curse I set on you so stupidly in a moment of rage... now you're coming in handy."

* * *

><p>Skylar walked down the stairs in front of Gold as they headed towards their cages. She got in her cage and headed towards the back corner, wrapping her arms around her knees.<p>

She leaned her head on her arms and as Gold got in his cage, he looked back at her and said, "Rae-" She cut him off, saying, "-Leave me alone, Stiltskin."

"Rae-" Gold was cut off again, but Rae looked up at him and said, "-You killed me and got me into this mess. Neal, who I was actually quite close with, is now dead. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have some silence while I go over my thoughts. I've been hearing yours for the past year, so please just shut up and leave me alone."

Skylar turned away from Gold and buried her head between her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, you all know who cursed Rae in Season Two and the beginning of Season Three. It was Zelena. The reason why Zelena did it, will be in a later chapter, but for now you all know who set the curse on Rae in the first place.<strong>

**A little blurb of advice from my life: Never, ever, ever, take psychology early. It's a nightmare. I'm having so much trouble with it. Thankfully, my sister took a college class in psychology and can help me. #Victory**

**P.S. #WhoElseHatesTheHashtagThingGoingOn? #CauseIDo. #PleaseTellMeI'mNotAlone.**

**P.S.S. Wow, I'm really random, aren't I? O_O**

**P.S.S.S. ****I proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	63. It's Not Easy Being Green

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm feelin' like I keep on talking<br>I'm repeating myself,  
>My words lost all meaning<br>I keep talking  
>I repeat myself<em>

I just wanna run, hide it away  
>Run because they're chasing me down<br>I just wanna run, throw it away  
>Run before they're finding me out<br>I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
>I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)<p>

- The Downtown Fiction,_ I Just Wanna Run_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63- It's Not Easy Being Green<strong>

Peter stood in front of Neal's grave as everyone scooped shovels of dirt in the hole that held his casket. Peter just looked down at the grave with his hands clasped in front of him. He didn't want to come. But he had to since he was Neal's brother, and Rumpelstiltskin wasn't there so Peter had to be there or it'd look odd as to why he wasn't there. The only problem was that he didn't know what to say or to even think. The brother he was actually starting to get along with was now dead, and the only person who he would even think about grieving in front of was captured by the same woman who held Rumpelstiltskin.

Peter simply stood there and watched as everyone started leaving. Peter felt a hand on his arm, and he looked over his shoulder to see Emma smiling sadly at him. Peter simply blinked and turned away from her, heading towards the diner.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Skylar heard as she felt something in her head make her eyes open. Skylar sighed looked up at Zelena, saying, "What do you want?"<p>

"We are all going on a little trip later, and it's time that everyone sees that you both are alive if they don't already know," Zelena said with a grin, "Now come out and take a long bubble bath in the house. You need to look perfect for this occasion."

Skylar glared at the woman, but did as she was told. She headed up the stairs and walked straight towards the farmhouse as she muttered, "Am I Rae Hood, or am I a Barbie doll?"

* * *

><p>Peter sipped on a cup of coffee as Ruby leaned against the counter talking mindlessly to him. After a minute of hearing about how cute she thought a guy was, Peter cracked, saying, "Did Rae ever get annoyed at you for how much you talked?"<p>

"Always. She was the listener while I was the talker," Ruby said with a grin. Peter shook his head as he said, "Sounds like her-" Peter was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Robin Hood smiled down at Peter, saying, "Peter, good to see you again."

"I sense some tension…" Ruby muttered as her eyes fluttered in-between Robin and Peter. Before either of the men could say anything though, the door suddenly burst open with a gust of wind.

Peter and Robin both shot up from their seats, and everyone turned to look at the person who had walked in and suddenly yelled, "My condolences. I'm so sorry I missed the funeral... I never pass up a wake… oh did I miss the speeches, or shall I make one? I mean, after all, I am the one responsible."

Emma lunged towards Zelena, but was pulled back by Snow, who said, "No, Emma. Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother; she's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan, is going to have to deal with Rae Hood and the Dark One," Zelena stated as she walked towards Snow. Charming stopped her as he said, "Don't come any closer."

His hand was placed on Snow's belly, and Zelena smirked, saying, "Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby... Not today anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Regina said as she stood up. Zelena turned towards Regina, saying, "Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked. Zelena smirked, saying, "Why you of course, Regina."

"What?" Emma said, confused. Regina ignored all the whispers as she leaned forwards and said to Zelena, "I'm an only child."

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half; if you want to get technical," Zelena explained. Regina narrowed her eyes as she said, "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Well you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. That's why I've brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you," Regina said with a laugh. Zelena smiled evilly, saying, "Oh, but you shall have it. You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth, and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say… sundown?"

"Then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you," Zelena sneered. Regina leaned closer to Zelena, saying, "This isn't the Wild West."

Zelena shook her head, saying, "No, dear. It's the_ Wicked _West," Zelena turned around, "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose," Regina said with a smirk. Zelena smirked back as she said, "And neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, _sis_."

Zelena laughed as she walked out of the diner, and it shut as the bell dinged, and before any of them could comprehend, an arrow shot through one of the diner windows, shattering the glass. There were screams, but Peter went over where the window was shattered, and immediately noticed the arrow sticking out of one of the booths.

Peter pulled the arrow out of the booth and took what seemed to be a note off the end. His eyes widened as he read it, and Emma said, "Pan, what is it?"

"I-I'll be back later!" Peter yelled before he ran out the door. Everyone watched him confused, and after a second, Snow said, "I've seen weird, but that was by far the weirdest."

* * *

><p>"If we position someone there, there, and there, we'll have the whole street covered," Charming said as he walked in-between Belle and Tinkerbell down Main Street as they made plans for the fight between Regina and Zelena.<p>

Tinkerbell nodded and said, "I'll talk to Blue; see if we can get reinforcements-" Emma, who had just walked up with Snow, interrupted her, saying, "-No! You heard Zelena. She said no interference. She might order Gold to level half the block and make Skylar kill the whole crowd if we try something before she has a crack at her sister."

"So they really **are **sisters?" Tinkerbell asked. Snow nodded as she said, "She found a letter in her vault confirming it."

"Where is she? Regina?" Charming asked, noticing the lack of the Queen. Snow shrugged, saying, "She disappeared. Something in the letter upset her."

"Should we try to find her?" Tinkerbell asked. Emma shook her head, saying, "Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one."

"You're gonna let her walk into this fight alone?"

"No, she's gonna get help whether she wants it or not."

"But you just said we can't interfere," Belle objected. Emma nodded and said, "Zelena has Gold **_and _**Skylar on her side. We need to remove them both from the equation. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get Gold's dagger."

"You saw how she was- she practically has it glued to her hand," Snow stated. Emma sighed and said, "Then we need to find out how she got Skylar under her control."

"I just figured that out," They all heard. They turned to see Peter walking over to them with a syringe in his hand filled with a clear liquid. Emma narrowed her eyes, saying, "What the hell is that?"

"What Zelena is making Rae drink every day without Rae knowing it," Peter stated. Snow noticed the syringe seemed to have a slight sparkle, and she voiced it, saying, "It's sparkling."

"Yes, that's the magic part of it."

"How is Zelena getting Skylar to drink this? When she's captured, she won't drink water without looking at it. I saw her do it more than once when we captured by Regina's guards back in the Enchanted Forest," Snow said. Peter sighed and said, "She's being dehydrated."

"What?" Emma said. Peter nodded and said, "I'm suspecting that Zelena is giving her two cups of water a day, and at least half of each cup is this spell."

"So Rae's too thirsty to realize what she's drinking isn't water at all…" Snow said quietly. Emma narrowed her eyes and said, "How did you find this out?"

Peter held up the piece of paper that was on the end of the arrow, saying, "Rae sent me a letter that said, "Find out how she's controlling me. She's only giving me two cups of water a day and I'm not eating any food she gives me.""

"How do you know it was from her?" Charming asked. Peter smirked and held up the arrow that had a freshly drawn in "RH" on the end. Snow nodded and said, "That's Rae alright."

"The only problem is that Rae has probably already gotten her first cup of water for the day," Peter stated with a sigh. Emma sighed, saying, "Meaning she is completely under Zelena's control at the moment."

"So we can't get through to her… we have to get that dagger from Zelena then," Snow stated. Suddenly Belle said, "Wait… what if I can get through to Rumple without the dagger?"

"Pan, would it work?" Emma asked immediately. Peter shrugged, saying, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>"WE'RE CLEAR! THERE'S NO SIGN OF ZELENA, AND IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S STILL KEEPING GOLD AND SKYLAR IN THE CELLAR!" Emma yelled as she, Tinkerbell, and Charming ran towards Belle and Peter, who were standing behind Charming's truck.<p>

Peter and Belle both shot off towards the cellar, and Peter ripped open the cellar door. Belle started down the stairs, saying, "Rumple?"

"Belle!" Gold said as he stood up from his stool. Peter walked down the stairs after Belle, and once he saw that Skylar wasn't in her cage, he said to Gold, "Where's Rae?!"

Gold pointed towards the room that Skylar was in the first time they found her. Peter ran in the room, and felt himself nearly almost start crying as he saw Skylar.

She was covered in blood as her arms were chained to the wall above her head.

She was out cold.

Peter ran over to her, and said, "Rae!"

She didn't even twitch as he held her face in his hands. Peter was desperate as he rubbed her face, saying, "Rae, please, wake up!"

Nothing.

"WAKE UP!" Peter yelled, and Skylar's eyes shot open. She jumped when she felt hands on her face, but practically melted as she saw Peter.

Peter immediately did a spell on her shackles and they fell to the ground with a thud. Peter picked her up in his arms, and carried her out of the room. But before he could make it up the stairs, there was an evil laugh. Peter paused as he saw Zelena in the corner beside Gold's cell. She smirked at Peter and Belle, saying, "Oh don't mind me. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show."

Belle shot up the stairs and as Peter was about to follow her with Skylar, Zelena said, "Rae."

Peter couldn't even comprehend Skylar's movements until he was on his knees and she was standing in front of him. His chest hurt really badly as she had kneed him right in the chest. Shockingly though, Skylar grabbed his arms and pulled him up as she shoved him towards the stairs saying, "GO!"

Peter hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told. He came out of the cellar, seeing Belle crying in Tinkerbelle's arms and Charming and Emma's guns pointed at the cellar. Charming ran over and helped Peter walk, seeing as he was still winded.

"Zelena sends a message: She will face Regina without interference," Gold stated as he came out of the cellar. He didn't finish though, as he moved to the side and Skylar was shown, bloody and beaten, saying, "And the next time you try to stop her, I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Skylar was sitting in her cage as she picked at her nails. Gold had tried numerous times to make conversation, but every time she simply replied with, "Shut up, Stiltskin." He gave up after about five tries.<p>

Gold and Skylar both looked up as the cellar door opened, and Zelena walked down the stairs in clothing that made Skylar cough to cover up her laughs. Zelena was wearing a sparkly black top with a knee length black leather skirt and a hat that sat on top of her head at an angle that made it look like it would fall off at any second.

Zelena didn't look at Gold as she headed straight towards Skylar, and unlocked the door. Skylar raised her eyebrow and before she could say anything, Zelena had tossed something in her face. Skylar grabbed the object off of the ground in front of her, and the teenager raised her eyebrows as she looked at Zelena. The witch smiled at Skylar and said, "I don't need Skylar. I need Rae Hood. Including the mask. It always did make you look more menacing."

Skylar rolled her eyes and tied the mask on, covering her nose and mouth as she said, "That was the point of it."

"Get your weapons and meet Rumpelstiltskin and I in the town square. Keep yourself hidden until I say so," Zelena ordered as she unlocked Gold's cage, who was watching the interaction curiously.

Skylar nodded and walked into the room that held her bow and arrows along with her knives and swords. Once she got them all strapped on securely, she walked out of the cellar. But before she went outside, she looked around and pulled her hood up, successfully covering her whole face except for her eyes as she headed towards the woods.

* * *

><p>"Any sign of Regina?" Emma asked as she pushed through the crowd that was on Main Street. Snow shook her head, saying, "I haven't seen her since the vault."<p>

"If she doesn't get here soon that witch could take it out on all of us," Peter stated as he stood next to Emma. Charming pushed by him, saying, "Well then let's get everybody out of here before that happens," He addressed the crowd now, "Alright, listen up! We need you to get back to your homes-" Charming was interrupted by a voice saying, "No one's going anywhere. This show needs an audience."

Zelena walked forwards as the crowd parted for her. Gold was behind her as she was holding the dagger in her hand.

Sneezy was left standing in Zelena's path as she said, "Out of my way, Munchkin."

"Uh, dwarf," Sneezy corrected. Zelena rolled her eyes, saying, "That's even worse."

"Where is she? Hmm? Don't tell me- she's a coward. Well this isn't good… for any of you. If my sister's not here in five minutes, I'm going to let the Dark One and Rae Hood off their leashes. " Zelena said with a smirk, and it only got wider as she saw someone crawling on top of the clock tower, "And for an example of what I mean: Rae, please."

There was a shadow that hopped from the top of the building and landed on a random person. There were screams as they made a circle around the people. It was a person in a leather jacket over a black hoodie who was squatted on top of the person who was under them. That person was now dead with a knife to the back of the neck.

Every stepped back another step when the person raised their head to reveal a very familiar thief.

Skylar removed her knife from the back of the neck from the person she didn't know, and stood up as she slid the knife back in her boot.

Peter watched Skylar as she walked through the crowd straight towards Zelena and stood behind her. He was practically begging her to look at him telepathically, and when she did he nearly smiled. Until he noticed that her eyes were bloodshot.

Skylar had been crying.

* * *

><p>Five minutes passed slowly, but when it did Zelena turned towards the crowd, saying, "Time's up. Who do you want to kill first, Rae?"<p>

The teenager's only response was pulling out her swords and spinning them around in her hands. Emma stopped Skylar by saying, "Neither of them are killing anyone. If you want to fight someone Zelena, fight me."

"Sorry dear, I don't dance with amateurs," Zelena sneered. Emma narrowed her eyes, saying, "I'm not an amateur, I'm the Savior."

There was a snort, and Emma immediately looked at Skylar with a glare. The teenager shook her head with a chuckle. Zelena ignored the exchange, saying, "Appears someone's got an inflated since of self-worth."

She turned to look at Gold, and used the dagger to point Gold's right arm at Emma, tossing her back into two people. Charming and Tinkerbell both helped Emma up as Zelena walked around, saying, "Anybody else want to give it a go?"

Peter was about to say something until Skylar stared straight at him and shook her head once. Peter ignored her, and was about to open his mouth until they all heard, "I do."

Everyone turned to look at the sound of the voice, and Skylar smirked under mask, happy to see Regina. The black-haired witch walked towards Zelena, saying, "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is **my** color."

Zelena chuckled as she said, "But it looks so much better on me," Skylar rolled her eyes, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily," Regina said. Zelena smirked, saying, "Oh, so you finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, but yes. But I still have one question: what the hell did I ever do to you?" Regina snapped. Skylar resheathed her swords as she crossed her hands in front of her as Zelena said, "Isn't it obvious? You were **born**."

Regina suddenly slapped Zelena, and the red-head smirked as she wiped the blood off her lip. Regina smiled as she said, "I've been waiting to do that… all day."

_"That didn't sound very menacing…"_ Skylar thought. Zelena shook her head, saying, "Rumpelstiltskin can't save you this time… he should've chosen me."

"Who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?" Regina asked. Peter spoke up in that second, saying, "That is why-" He was cut off by Skylar saying, "-Be quiet, Peter!"

Regina used her magic to bring down the traffic light and toss it at Zelena, but the red-head tossed the light to her left. Everyone scattered as Zelena said, "You still don't realize what you had. You got everything I ever wanted, and you didn't even deserve it! But I'm gonna take it all from you!" Zelena finished her statement by using her magic to toss Regina onto the roof of a car.

"My Miata…" Skylar heard one of the dwarves say as Regina got up and walked towards Zelena, making a fireball in her hand. Zelena made the fireball disappear into green smoke though, and started choking Regina as she said, "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumpelstiltskin taught you, he taught me too. But I was the better student."

Zelena then tossed Regina into the clock on the clock tower, and proceeded to disappear into green smoke, presumably going up to where Regina was.

After a second of standing there, Gold looked at Skylar and the teenager looked at him before he whisked them away in smoke.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Emma asked as she, Peter, Snow, and Charming came up the elevator. Regina sighed, saying, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"<p>

"Gold and Rae disappeared… we thought that meant-" Charming was cut off by Regina saying, "-She defeated me? Hardly."

"You won?" Peter asked, shocked. Regina gave him a look, saying, "Don't act so surprised."

"You nearly lost against me. And I would've won if Rae hadn't…" Peter got quiet at the end. Snow gave him a sad smile as Regina said, "Anyways, as it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"You have any idea why she wants it?" Snow asked. Peter scrunched up his eyebrows, saying, "She has your courage, and wants Regina's heart… those are ingredients."

"Exactly," Regina said with a nod. Emma looked between Peter and Regina, saying, "For what? A curse?"

"We're already in Storybrooke… we've already lost our memories… what else could she do to us?" Snow asked.

* * *

><p>Zelena shut Skylar and Gold's cages, and before Zelena could leave, Gold said, "What? No meat pie?"<p>

Zelena turned around and used the dagger on him, making him fall to his knees as she said, "She's clever Rumple. But so am I. Regina's heart is in this town, and it's only a matter of time before I find it."

"Whatever twisted curse you have planned… it won't change anything. If I have to do it all again, I'd still choose Regina," Gold said. Skylar leaned against the cage, watching the two as Zelena said, "Would you now? Well I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"What does that mean?" Skylar asked. Zelena smirked at her, and then looked back at Gold, saying, "We **are** doing it all over again. What I'm casting isn't a curse. It's a second chance!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, you all know how Zelena is controlling Rae... but why did she set the curse on her? We shall find out in the next chapter. Hehe.<strong>

**Any theories? Questions? Anything you guys just want to say? (I'm seriously tired as I'm writing this but I'm determined to get this up, so please excuse my lack of grammar skills down here.)**

**P.S. I hate Math. It's a mean thing. :'(**

**P.S.S. I proofread this, but in my extremely tiredness there is probably some mistakes so I am sorry.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	64. I'm Yours

**I don't own anything but Skylar/Rae and my ideas.**

**If you ever think about plagiarizing a story, please think about the author before you do it. We spend a lot of time on these, and to have someone try and take credit for something that we did is very hurtful. Some people might think it's very flattering that someone would want to use your story as their's but it's not. It really isn't. Plagiarizing is stealing, and it hurts the authors and their want to continue the stories.**

* * *

><em>I've been waiting for an answer<em>  
><em>Because I built this bed for two<em>  
><em>I'm just waiting on your answer<em>  
><em>I built this bed for me and you<em>

_Could you see that I am yours?_  
><em>So will you be my life support?<em>  
><em>You're my life support<em>  
><em>You're my life support<em>  
><em>You're my life support<em>  
><em>You're my life support<em>

_Can't you see that I am yours?_  
><em>So will you be my life support?<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping with the lights on<em>  
><em>Cause the darkness is surrounding you<em>

_- _Sam Smith,_ Life Support_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 64- I'm Yours<strong>

"Rae, you need to eat," Gold scolded as he looked at the teenager, who was sitting in the cage next to his and was panting as she tried to stay awake.

Ever since Zelena's fight with Regina, Skylar hadn't been able to eat or drink anything she was so sick. She could barely keep her eyes open. She had no idea why she was suddenly so sick, but she had a feeling it was because of seeing the look on Peter's face that night. He had looked so scared and worried for Skylar that it made her nauseous.

All the sudden, Zelena came down the stairs and said, "Rae, are you any better?"

"What… do you… think?" Skylar said as she leaned over and then threw up some more bile into a bucket on her left. Zelena cringed as she handed Skylar some water and food, saying, "Here. It might work- it has no flavor."

Skylar shook her head no, and then threw up more. Zelena sighed and looked at Gold, saying, "Do whatever you can to make her feel better. I need Rae Hood **and** the Dark One. Not just the Dark One."

Zelena then walked out of the cellar, shutting the door behind her with a slam. Skylar sat up as she wiped the back of her hand with her mouth, and right as she reached for the water, she suddenly had the urge to throw up again. Gold sighed as he watched her, but narrowed his eyes as he looked at Skylar's water cup, noticing the shine to it.

"Rae, kick over your water cup," Gold ordered, and Skylar gave him a look as she gave him the finger weakly. Gold glared at her and said, "Do as you're told for once. Do you want to get out of here and get to Peter, or do you want to stay here until while we're forced to help Zelena get us all back in the past?"

Skylar glared at Gold, but kicked over the cup.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the sparkle of the water, and muttered, "How did I not notice that?"

"You never suspected the water, I take it?" Gold said sarcastically. Skylar kicked the wire where their cages were connected, and successfully kicked Gold's hand at the same time as she said, "No shit. I always thought water would be fine. Because I'd be able to taste it. I guess since she just gave me so little all the time that I was so thirsty I forgot to check… that bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>Rae jumped through the trees as she tried getting away from guards. She was only fifteen at the time, but she was quick as she would be when she got older.<em>

"_Stop, thief!" A guard yelled right before one of Rae's knives caught him in the throat. She continued jumping through the trees and as she heard the guards catching up to her, she jumped off of a branch and onto the back of an unsaddled horse. The horse was so alarmed by the suddenness of the weight on its back that its heels bucked and it shot off._

_Rae held onto the mane on the horse, and as they got farther and farther away from the guards, the horse slowed down to a trot._

_Rae sat on the horse's back as it continued walking until they came up on a village. It was a small one, and it looked to be very small and quiet. The perfect place to hide out until she could get back to her normal health._

_Rae looked down at her side to see blood soaking through her cloak. The girl groaned as she leaned against the horse, and held her left side with her right hand._

_When Rae saw a nearby barn, she got off the horse and slowly walked towards the barn. When she looked inside she didn't see anyone in there, so she headed in. But as she went in farther she saw a young girl with fiery red hair sitting on a hay stack, crying. _

_Rae walked over to her and said, "Hey, you alright?"_

_The girl looked up with a sniff and said, "I'll be fine."_

"_You sure? I don't know many people who would sit and cry in barns unless it was for a serious reason," Rae shrugged. The girl smiled at Rae, saying, "You're very kind. What's your name?"_

"…_Rachel," Rae spit out. The girl smiled and said, "Well, Rachel, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Zelena."_

* * *

><p>Peter sighed as he walked around town, looking in shops and going to the places Skylar normally would. He wouldn't admit it, but seeing her bloodshot eyes had hurt him more than anyone could, and would, ever know.<p>

He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he buried his head farther in the scarf that he had pulled off the back of Skylar's closet door. It was green, and it smelled like Skylar. So to Peter it was a win-win.

Peter walked around the edge of the demolished skate park as he imagined Skylar grinning as she did a trick on the wooden board that he had seen numerous boys in town riding around on. Emma had explained to him that Skylar rode them all the time, and that they were called "skateboards". Peter didn't like them and thought that his Rae shouldn't be riding them because they were dangerous. Emma laughed at him.

Peter sat down on the side of the giant hole in the ground, and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He slid down into the hole, and walked towards the giant graffiti words against the wall.

He smiled as he read the words: _Rae Hood was here :P_

* * *

><p>"Are you going to give up now?" Gold asked, for what seemed to Skylar, the millionth time. The teenager glared at the man and said, "No. Now will you shut up before I shove this in your brain and end my misery?"<p>

Gold grit his teeth, but got quiet as Skylar turned back around and used a metal shard to start picking the lock to her cage door again.

She had only been picking the lock for about fifteen seconds until Gold said, "What do you think you'll accomplish by doing this?"

Her response was throwing the shard at him, and it missing by a centimeter. Gold looked at her with a glare, and was about to say something until he noticed Skylar was standing outside of his cage. She smirked at him and said, "Later, Stiltskin."

"Rae! Wait!" Gold yelled as the thief started walking up the stairs. Skylar paused and Gold simply said, "Tell Belle I love her."

Skylar simply nodded and turned, heading up the stairs. As she got to the top, she kicked open the cellar door with loud bang. She smirked as she headed into the cold air, and started walking.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why were you crying?" Rae asked as Zelena sewed up the slice on Rae's side. The red-head sighed and said, "It's nothing."<em>

_Rae simply shrugged, and as Zelena finished tying off the string, she stood up and said, "You're not pushing me for answers…"_

"_Did you want me to?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow as she used one of her knives to cut off the excess string. Zelena shook her head and said, "No. It's just odd. My mother used to push me for answers all the time when I tried keeping things from her."_

_Rae didn't respond as she pulled down her shirt, and Zelena stared at her for a second, saying, "What was your mother like?"_

"_Didn't have one."_

_Rae cracked her neck as she sorted through her bag, and when she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and wrapped it around her head. Zelena watched Rae as she wrapped the white scarf around her head, covering her head and mouth. The teenager then pulled all of her gear on, saying, "Thanks for your help, but I need to get going now."_

"_Wait! You could stay here with me," Zelena insisted. Rae shook her head, saying, "No thanks."_

_Rae then walked out of the barn without a look behind her._

* * *

><p>Peter was still sitting on the edge of the skate park when his phone rang. He fumbled with it for a second and then successfully picked it up, saying, "Hello?"<p>

"Peter, you need to come to the hospital. Now."

"Why? What's going on?" Peter asked Snow as he stood up. Snow took a deep breath and then said, "Rae was found on the edge of the woods, walking into town. Then she collapsed."

"I'll be right there," Peter said before he hung up.

* * *

><p>Peter ran into the hospital, and immediately saw Charming and Snow standing outside the emergency room doors. Charming turned and saw him, and stopped him, saying, "The doctors are still running tests on her to make sure she's okay."<p>

Peter stood in front of Charming, saying, "Was she physically hurt in any way?"

"Other than the deep cuts in her hands that needed stitching; no," Snow answered. Emma, Regina, Hook, and Ruby suddenly ran into the hospital, and Hook said, "Sorry, we had to grab a few others."

Just then Robin Hood and all of his Merry Men ran in. Peter sighed and was about to say something, but before he could there was a sudden yell of, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WHALE!?"

Peter burst through the emergency room doors to see Skylar looking at Dr. Whale with her arms dripping blood from where Whale had been taking her blood for tests. Peter ran over to her, saying, "Rae!"

Skylar turned at the sound of his voice and hopped off of the stretcher, running towards Peter. No one stopped the two as they ran down the hall towards each other. Peter caught Skylar in his arms when she got to him, and he hugged her tightly as she buried her head in his neck as she gripped the hair on the back of his neck. It took Peter a second before he realized that she was crying.

Peter kissed her on the head repeatedly until she looked up, and when she did he kissed her deeply. She responded, and as they kissed, they felt like no one was there except for them. Until their bubble was burst with a voice yelling, "Rae!"

Skylar looked up at her name being called, but she didn't let go of Peter as she saw Robin standing at the door way to the emergency room. Her grip tightened on Peter as her anger grew, and Peter simply picked her up and walked her back over to her stretcher, placing her on it.

Whale nodded at Peter in thanks as Skylar leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder, and closing her eyes as she held onto his shirt.

When Whale was done taking some of Skylar's blood, he cleaned it up with a cotton ball swab and walked away with the vile. Peter looked down at Skylar to see that she was staring up at him. He kissed her forehead, and as a nurse came over and started rolling Skylar into her own room, she clung to Peter tightly, forcing the nurse to stop moving.

Peter slowly detached Skylar's fingers from his button-up, and instead laced her fingers with his as the nurse started pushing the stretcher again. Skylar clung to Peter's hand all the way to Rae's room, where she still didn't let go.

The nurse wrote something down on a board, and then headed over to two monitors, saying, "Well, Ms. Hood, you are very dehydrated so we are going to put an IV in you. We don't know how long you've been dehydrated so you'll probably be here for a couple of days."

Skylar nodded and the nurse smiled at the couple and left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel! I've been wondering where you were! The other day you just kind of disappeared on me," Zelena exclaimed as she saw Rae working behind the counter at a tavern. The brunette sighed and said, "I did that on purpose, Zelena."<em>

"_But why? I thought we were friends?" Zelena said. Rae sighed and said, "I don't make friends. I just make acquaintances… if you want to even call them that."_

"_B-But-" Rae cut Zelena off, saying, "-I appreciate your help the other day, but I need to get back to work."_

_Zelena gulped and watched as Rae walked away from her, and went back to work. Zelena sighed and walked out of the tavern._

_But Zelena hadn't left Rae alone. No, she had followed her around the rest of the day. The red-head had seen Rae buy traveling supplies and a new satchel as she walked around town with her white scarf around her head. She then saw Rae walking back into the woods where Zelena had seemingly lost Rae._

_The red-head screamed as Rae suddenly hopped out of the trees in front of her. Rae glared at Zelena and said, "Who the hell do you think you are, following me around all day like you have? You're lucky I haven't killed you already."_

"_What makes you think you can kill me?" Zelena said with a nervous laugh. Rae simply pulled out a knife, slamming Zelena against a tree, holding the knife against her neck. Zelena's eyes widened as she said, "Who are you?"_

_Rae smirked evilly and said, "People call me Rae Hood."_

"_I helped __**Rae Hood**__!?" Zelena nearly screamed. Rae nodded and Zelena said, "But you were so nice."_

"_I __**can**__ act you know," Rae said with a shrug. Zelena narrowed her eyes and used her magic to shove Rae onto her back on the ground. The brunette didn't miss a beat as she immediately flipped upwards onto her feet again with a smirk. Zelena narrowed her eyes and said, "I was crying in the barn because I was upset at the fact my "sister" was getting more attention from the Dark One than me."_

"_You're learning from that imp?" Rae said with a scoff. Zelena nodded and said, "Yes. He's a very good teacher."_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "And I'm a very good killer."_

_Zelena narrowed her eyes and made fireballs in her hands as Rae unsheathed her swords and swung them around in her hands. Zelena smirked and threw a fireball at Rae. The brunette blocked the fireballs like it was nothing and advance on Zelena. But before Rae could do anything, there was a yell of, "DON'T MOVE, HOOD!"_

_There were five guards surrounding the two girls._

* * *

><p>Peter brushed some hair out of Skylar's face as the teenager slept. Peter smiled and kissed her on the forehead before he got up and headed out of the room. He walked down the hallway towards the waiting room where everyone was waiting.<p>

As he walked through the doors, everyone shot up and looked at him expectantly. He smiled and said, "She's not on Zelena's spell anymore. I checked."

Snow smiled and walked towards Peter slowly before she hugged him. Peter paused for a second, not sure what to do before he patted her back. Snow laughed as she let him go, and they headed back down the hallway towards Rae's room.

When they got to the room, Skylar was still fast asleep. Peter took his spot next to her bed, and he slipped his hand back in her's immediately. She smiled in her sleep as she shifted towards Peter a bit before she settled back down. Snow and Charming stood on the other side of Skylar's bed, and Snow smiled as tears ran down her face. Charming had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder, and he smiled at Skylar in happiness.

"I brought flowers," They all heard. They looked over at the door to see Hook and Emma standing there. Hook was holding flowers as Emma was holding a small, stuffed Peter Pan plushy. Snow giggled at the toy, but Peter smiled.

Emma put the toy at Skylar's feet as Hook put the flowers on the table at the end of Skylar's bed. They stood there and watched her for a second before Emma said, "It's weird…"

"What is?" Charming asked. Emma smiled and said, "Seeing her peaceful."

"I think that has to do with Pan here," Hook said with a nod towards Peter who had his head propped up on his fist as his other hand was linked with Rae's. Emma nodded and said, "It's still nice."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that," Snow said with a nod.

* * *

><p><em>Rae tensed up as she glared at Zelena, and the red-head smirked. It dropped as Rae threw two knives from her hands into the necks of the five guards, and grabbed her swords from the ground where she dropped them and ducked as two more guards ran towards her. They ended up impaling each other and Rae quickly ended the last one.<em>

"_More… are coming," The last one choked out before he died. Rae grabbed her knives out of the guard's bodies, but before she left, she remembered Zelena. She turned around to look at the red-head, and the girl was glaring at Rae fiercely. Rae wasn't affected by the look as she twirled a knife around in her hand before she suddenly tossed it at Zelena._

_Zelena screamed out in pain as the knife impaled her side, and Rae nodded at her and said, "You shouldn't have helped me."_

_Rae then turned around and walked away._

_Not knowing that Zelena would set a curse on her in a matter of weeks, and bring her back to life in over four-hundred years._

* * *

><p>Skylar blinked as she looked around the hospital room that she was in. She felt a tingling in her left hand, so she looked over to see Peter hunched over, laying on top of his arm as he slept. Skylar ran her fingers through his hair and he slowly stirred. She smiled at him as he blinked, and when his eyes focused and he saw that it was her that woke him up, he smiled and leaned forwards to kiss her.<p>

She kissed him softly and said, "Did you stay here all night?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave you here alone," Peter stated as he stretched. Skylar smiled and said, "I love you, Peter."

Peter smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed her on the head, saying, "I love you too, darling. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You're mine."

Skylar smiled and said, "I'm yours."

* * *

><p>"Snow, this is ridiculous and excessive," Skylar said with a laugh as she clung to Peter's arm.<p>

Snow White had out done herself. Again. She had decorated Skylar's room from top to bottom with green and black pillows, and random things that both teenagers loved, along with numerous pictures of friends' cards and pictures.

Skylar smiled and said, "This is gorgeous."

"You like it?" Snow grinned. Skylar nodded and said, "I love it."

"It's good to have you home," Snow said quietly as she hugged the teenager. Skylar smiled and released Snow as the pregnant woman said, "Alright, dinner is in an hour. Get situated, and I'll yell for you both when dinner's done."

Snow didn't leave any objections able to be said as she left the room. Skylar smiled as Peter said, "She does that a lot, doesn't she?"

"More than you know."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist, saying, "You feeling alright?"

"Better than ever," Skylar said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. Peter smiled and said, "Good, then I can give you your present."

"You got me a present?" Skylar asked in shock as Peter led her over to the bed to sit down. He nodded and said, "It kept me occupied."

Skylar nodded sadly, but watched as Peter headed into the closet and pulled something out. He emerged with something in his hand, looking very nervous.

Skylar was about to ask if he was okay until he got down on one knee, held out a black velvet box and said, "Now, Rae… you know I've never had a good relationship with family, or… anyone with that matter. But somehow, someway… I fell in love with you, and somehow you fell in love with me. I have lost you three times now. Once when you were ripped away from me, twice when I almost killed Henry, and three… when you died. But you're back now, and I'm not going to wait a second longer and have something else bad happen. So Rae… Will you marry me?"

Skylar smiled and grabbed his face, leaning forwards to kiss him. Peter kissed her back, and after a second she pulled away and said, "Yes."

Peter smiled and picked Rae up, kissing her deeply.

_[W]hen you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. ~Nora Ephron, **When Harry Met Sally**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to make Rae and Peter stay separated for longer, but after I had a dream about the next chapter, I couldn't stand it anymore and wrote this so they would be together. I still have yet to explain why Rae hasn't ever gotten pregnant, but it will be explained. I swear.<strong>

**But OMG THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! :D**

**I feel like with them back together, the whole world is back in motion. Zelena is going down now! MWHAHAHA *chokes***

**Please excuse my weirdness. As always. But to explain why Skylar hasn't been affected by Zelena's orders- she's been throwing up anything she'd been drinking or eating for the past few days. Meaning she hasn't had the spell inside her. So it hasn't been able to work. I hope that makes sense.**

**But**** I hope you all liked the chapter, and are as happy as I am to have Rae and Peter back together.**

**P.S. I did proofread this, but I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. **

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	65. The Jolly Roger

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

****If you ever think about plagiarizing a story, please think about the author before you do it. We spend a lot of time on these, and to have someone try and take credit for something that we did is very hurtful. Some people might think it's very flattering that someone would want to use your story as their's but it's not. It really isn't. Plagiarizing is stealing, and it hurts the authors and their want to continue the stories.****

* * *

><p><em>And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat<br>I tried to find the sound  
>But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,<br>So darkness I became_

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<p>

- Florence + the Machine,_ Cosmic Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65- The Jolly Roger<strong>

Peter blinked as he woke up, feeling something very warm in his arms. He looked over to see Skylar fast asleep next to him, curled up in his arms as one of his hands was laced with her's.

Peter smiled and kissed Skylar on the head, making the teenager stir. She blinked as she woke up, and as she looked back at him she smiled. She turned over so she was facing Peter, and then put her head in the crook of his neck with a small hum.

Peter smiled and said, "I take it you slept well?"

"Better than you'd ever know," Skylar said as she kissed the side of Peter's neck. He tensed and said, "Love… oh damn it. We're not getting up yet."

Skylar laughed as Peter pulled her under him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Skylar skipped down the stairs with Peter's hand clasped firmly in her's. Snow and Emma, who were standing in the kitchen talking, looked up at the two as they walked into the kitchen. Skylar slid onto a stool and held out a cup to Emma, saying, "Give me coffee."<p>

Emma gave her a look and Skylar grumbled as Peter stood next to her, and said, "She hates saying that word, Emma."

"That's why I'm making her say it," Emma said. Skylar grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, saying, "Please."

Emma smiled and took the cup from Skylar with a smile. She then filled it to the brim as Peter wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist and said, "You were marvelous, love."

Skylar simply sighed and relaxed into him as Emma gave Skylar her coffee cup that was now filled with black coffee. Skylar drank it greedily as Charming came down the stairs. Snow walked over to him, saying, "Rae's back and happy, Emma's back- the world is alright for the moment."

"Until Zelena strikes again," Skylar stated blandly before she took another gulp of her coffee. Emma gave her a look and said, "That witch is not going to hurt anyone. Not anymore."

Peter held Skylar tighter as the teenager looked down at her bandaged hands. Though she did smile when she saw the silver engagement ring shining on her left hand. Peter saw her looking at it and laced his hand with hers as he said, "No. She's not."

Skylar smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she picked up her cup of coffee and took another gulp of it, saying, "Oh how I missed this stuff…"

Snow and Charming both rolled their eyes while Emma completely ignored her and said, "Regina's going to come by later to make a spell around the apartment to protect the baby from Zelena."

"Wonderful," Skylar groaned.

* * *

><p>"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to secure than this," Charming muttered as he looked at the baby crib directions. Skylar titled her head as she looked at it beside him and said, "Training Snow was easier than this."<p>

"Hey!" The said woman interrupted as she looked at the brunette with a glare. Skylar shrugged and said, "What? It's true."

"Let me see," Emma said as she took the directions from Charming. She tilted her head like Skylar as she said, "Alright, it says take screws E with washers D through bar C, using wrench F-" Skylar interrupted Emma, saying, "-Which is not provided."

"Why don't we just call Marco? He's really good at this kind of thing-" Charming, Skylar, and Emma interrupted Snow, saying, "-No!"

"Should we even be doing this?" Snow asked as Skylar grabbed one of her knives out of her boots and got a screw and a piece of wood as she looked at the directions and started putting the screw in the directed hole, "Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on her next move?"

"We are. But we can't stop living," Emma looked at Skylar, "Do you have any more of those?"

Skylar gave her a look and pulled another knife out of her boot and handed it to Emma. The blonde nodded as her father said, "The crib is a statement."

"Charming is right! You two are not losing another baby… and I'm not going to be halfway across the kingdom for the birth of your child this time," Skylar said with a grin as she nodded at Zelena. Snow smiled at Skylar as Regina and Peter walked in the apartment, saying, "And thanks to us you won't. We're finished."

Peter walked over to Skylar and kissed her on the head as the teenager continued looking between the crib parts and the directions in confusion. Peter sat behind her as Charming said, "Well? Did it work? Were you able to put up a protection spell?"

"One that can't be undone by blood magic," Regina said with a nod, "Which means Zelena won't be able to get her hands on that baby."

"Any idea why she would want to?" Skylar asked without looking up from the directions. Peter shrugged, saying, "Love, the number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you."

"Well I already knew she was twisted so this isn't anything new to me… you all though," Skylar finished her statement with a shrug as she stood up and started finally completing the crib. Regina nodded and said, "But no matter what, as long as we're in here we're safe."

"That's useless. I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her," Emma stated. Skylar raised an eyebrow as Regina said, "Did you not see how I barely outwitted her two days ago? She has magic. Powerful magic."

"I have magic too- you've seen me use it… I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up… if you taught me…" Emma wandered off. Skylar paused and looked up as she said, "Now why does this seem familiar?"

"I'm ready this time," Emma snapped. Peter was about to say something in defense of Skylar until the teenager said, "Oh really? Sometimes I doubt you can barely write your name…"

"Hey!"

"If we do this, we do this my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or whatever you did as a bail bondsperson," Regina said, stopping Skylar's sarcastic response, "This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem," Emma said which made Skylar snort. Regina nodded and said, "Meet me in my vault in one hour."

"Now no complaining," Emma said as she stood up from the floor as Skylar continued screwing in screws with her knives, "It's the only way. And yes, I will be careful."

"We know, we know," Skylar muttered mindlessly as she got part of the crib standing up. Charming nodded and said, "Don't worry; we'll watch Henry when he gets back from the store."

"Actually… I'm not sure that's the best idea," Emma said slowly. Skylar looked up at Emma as she said, "What? Why?"

"Well you guys are tired- you need to rest," Emma said. Snow raised an eyebrow as she said, "I'm pregnant. Not sick with the flu."

"Yeah, I know… it's just… um… well… it's cradle cap! Last time you guys had him you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's twelve; he doesn't want to talk about pregnancies- it's not fun!" Emma explained quickly. Skylar stood up straight as Snow said, "Oh we're fun."

"Well I'm just saying maybe Henry disagrees," Emma stated. Skylar's eyebrows raised as she shared a look with Peter who was trying to hide his laughter through coughs.

Snow and Charming looked at each other shocked as Emma said, "He'll get there. Remember, he doesn't know who you are."

"Well if we're not fun then who is?" Charming asked. Skylar raised her hand immediately and Emma looked at her and said, "You're not fun… you're deadly."

"Well at least I finished the crib," Skylar said triumphantly as she stepped back from the finished crib. Everyone looked at Skylar shocked and the teenager smirked as she said, "I have magic hands."

"Yes, you do," Peter stated as he wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist. She blushed as everyone else groaned in annoyance and Skylar said, "Now you all know how I've felt while you've all gotten lovey-dovey with your other halves so it's my turn to brag while you all shut up!"

* * *

><p>"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Charming said as he walked beside Snow under an umbrella by the beach. Skylar and Peter were ahead of them, holding hands and laughing. Snow watched them with a smile as she said, "You're right. We can be as fun as… a pirate captain."<p>

"Exactly!" Charming said, "Henry obviously did a lot of growing up in the past year, and we just have to adjust accordingly."

Skylar suddenly hopped on Peter's back with a laugh, and the boy grabbed the back of her knees as she kissed him on the cheek. Snow smiled and said, "It's nice seeing Rae so happy… it's also really weird. Nice, but weird."

"Agreed," Charming said with a nod. But all the sudden Skylar's head popped up and her back straightened as she looked ahead of them. Snow and Charming walked faster as Skylar hopped off of Peter's back. He wrapped an arm around Skylar's waist as Snow said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Skylar said as she looked at the crowd that was ahead of them. They all walked quickly over to the group as they heard Leroy say, "Does anyone know what happened?"

Then another voice said, "She just washed ashore!"

"Who did? Who's here?" Snow asked as they all pushed through the crowd. Skylar's eyebrows scrunched as she saw the person and said, "Ariel?"

Ariel smiled at them as Peter held Skylar's waist tighter in his grip.

Peter didn't like Ariel. Not at all. She was a mermaid, and after Skylar's problems with mermaids he didn't trust them. Especially not when he had just gotten her back.

"Where have you been?" Snow asked as she looked down at the mermaid. Skylar nodded and said, "We thought you'd been turned into a monkey."

"A monkey?" Ariel asked in confusion, "No, I'm a girl who turns into a fish. Charming nodded and said, "Yeah, we know. What happened to you?"

Ariel shrugged and said, "I've been under the sea; searching. I've traveled to every known realm searching for Prince Eric."

"So he's missing?" Peter asked. Ariel nodded as Charming said, "For how long?"

"After," Ariel cleared her throat, "Pan failed, I woke up here like everybody else. I-I couldn't find him. I didn't understand what had happened until I heard everybody saying we had all gone to the Enchanted Forest and had been there for a year without knowing it."

"So you still don't know what happened to him?" Charming asked. Ariel nodded and said, "That's why I came back here. I thought maybe I'd overlooked something and he'd be here, but… obviously you haven't seen him."

"We're sorry. We've been trying to piece together what happened. All we know is that we're up against Regina's sister, the Wicked Witch," Snow explained. Ariel looked at Snow nervously, saying, "Do you think that she may be responsible for Prince Eric's disappearance?"

"Without our memories it's impossible to know everything," Snow said with a small smile towards the mermaid. Skylar narrowed her eyes as she said, "Maybe for us… but what about Hook?"

"The pirate?" Ariel asked. Peter nodded and said, "Maybe… he wasn't part of the witch's curse…"

"He has his memories. Maybe he can… I don't know, shed some light on what happened to Prince Eric," Snow said. Ariel looked excited as she said, "Well do you think he'd help me?"

"He helped us save Henry; I don't know why not," Snow said with a shrug. Skylar simply looked at Snow as the teenager said, "Because he's Hook."

"Shut up, Rae," Snow said to Rae with an evil look. The teenager rolled her eyes and looked at Peter who read her mind, saying, "Adults."

* * *

><p>Peter and Skylar walked ahead of Ariel, Snow, and Charming to Granny's diner once they'd gone to the apartment and gotten some clothes for the mermaid. Peter was gripping Skylar's hand so tight that the brunette winced and said, "Peter, what's wrong?"<p>

"I don't like mermaids around you," Peter said as he glared back at Ariel. Skylar stopped him as they got to the front part of the diner, and Skylar kept him there as Snow, Charming, and Ariel went inside. Peter looked at Skylar in confusion and she smiled at him and said, "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing!" Peter objected. Skylar gave him a look, and he said, "I can never say no to you, can I?"

"No," Skylar said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter smiled and kissed her lightly as he said, "I love you."

"I love you too, but you can't change the subject," Skylar said with a grin. Peter sighed and said, "You know me too well."

"Course I do. Now tell me what's wrong," Skylar said as she pulled him over to a table. They sat down as Peter said, "I'm extremely over protective of you-" Skylar cut him off by saying, "-No shit-" Peter continued, "-And now I don't want you doing anything that might hurt you."

Skylar looked at him for a second in confusion and then burst out laughing as she said, "You do realize I am Rae Hood, right?"

Peter nodded and said, "I know, but… Rae… I can't lose you again."

Skylar smiled as she looked at him and said, "Peter, you can't protect me from everything."

"I can try."

"I know you can. But you don't know what I've been through… you don't know what I did while I wasn't around you, and when I knew that I was dying- for the second time- I was so upset because I knew I would be leaving you alone. I dealt with that all by myself, and you don't realize how strong its made me. I let you do your things while we were in Neverland, and you let me do what I wanted while we were here. But now that we're together, we're going to do everything together. And that means keeping each other safe," Skylar stated, "Got it?"

Peter nodded and smiled as he said, "I forgot how good you are at talking me down."

Skylar smirked and said, "It's what I do."

Peter chuckled and said, "Now what should we do _together_, love?"

Skylar sighed and said, "…I think we need to go see Robin."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked, shocked. Skylar smiled at Peter and said, "I want to meet my nephew, Peter. I want to spend time with my twin… I want to tell my brother I'm getting married to the guy I love more than anything."

Peter sighed and then grabbed Skylar's left hand that her silver engagement ring was on, and rubbed her hand as he said, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I love you," Skylar said before she leaned forwards and kissed Peter. The boy smiled and stood up, pulling her with him as he said, "I love you too. Now let's go find that annoying brother of yours."

"Annoying doesn't even describe Robin Hood, babe," Skylar said with a laugh as they headed towards the woods.

* * *

><p>"I forgot how much I missed the woods," Skylar said with a grin as she walked in front of Peter through the trees. The light-haired boy smiled as he watched his fiancée walk through the woods with a giant grin on her face.<p>

They were about to cross a river when Skylar heard a shout. She paused as Peter stopped behind her and listened to what she was listening to. They heard laughter and the sounds of a fire crackling. Skylar nodded and said, "That's the Merry Men alright. They never were ones for being discrete."

Peter and Skylar both walked towards the sounds till they came upon a camp where Skylar saw men sitting around a fire laughing and talking. Skylar was about to look back and talk to Peter when she saw her twin walk out of a tent, carrying a little boy.

Skylar smiled as she saw Robin, and walked forwards into the camp. No one noticed her as she walked through the men walking around the camp.

Peter walked behind her, close enough to help in case she got into something, but far enough away that she had some space. Robin was setting down Roland next to a man who nodded over at Skylar. The girl stopped and watched as Robin turned around and saw her. He stared at her for a second before he smiled and ran over to her.

Robin picked up Skylar in a hug, and said, "I'm so sorry, Rae."

Skylar didn't move, didn't react, didn't even smile as she was in the air. When Robin put her down, she just looked at him before she slapped him across the face.

Everything got very quiet.

Robin was in shock for a split second as everyone watched them. When he finally figured out what had happened, he looked at Skylar and said, "What was that for?"

"What was that for!? That was for abandoning me. Twice! That was for never being there! That was for not understanding! That was for not being my brother when I needed you to! That was for not being my Robin!" Skylar practically screamed before she collapsed in tears in Robin's arms.

Peter smiled as he watched Robin comfort Skylar. She finally had what she had always wanted. Her brother.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me!? You beat a siren?" Robin asked Skylar as they sat across from each other at Granny's. Skylar nodded as she munched on a French fry, and said, "Yeah. Charming will say he did it too, but in actuality, I rescued him which made him able to stab her."<p>

"Well you're still a hero to us, love," Peter said with a laugh as he sat next to Skylar. The teenager grinned at her fiancée, and then smiled as she saw Roland running over, saying, "Aunt Rae! Aunt Rae! Guess what!"

"What?" Skylar asked as she picked Roland up off of the ground and put him in her lap. The little boy giggled as he leaned forwards and whispered something into Skylar's ear and then said, "But you can't tell anybody."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear. Now why don't you go get a cookie for doing such a good job?" Skylar said with a smile. Roland's eyes lit up as he looked at Robin and said, "Can I, daddy?"

"Course you can," Robin said with a smile. Roland jumped down from Skylar's lap and ran over to the counter where Granny was serving someone, and said something to her. Skylar turned back around to look at Robin as she curled into Peter's arm, and said, "He went to the bathroom all by himself."

Peter and Robin both laughed, and as Roland came running back over, Skylar was pulling out her wallet to pay. Robin and Peter didn't have any money from this world, so Skylar had to pay.

Robin picked up Roland, who was eating his cookie happily, as he said, "It's time to say goodbye, Roland. We have to get back home."

"Do we have to?" Roland asked with a pout as his face was covered in chocolate. Robin nodded as Skylar handed the money and the check to Ruby as Roland said, "Okay…" Robin put Roland down and ran over to Skylar, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, right Aunt Rae?"

Skylar nodded as she bent down to look at Roland and said, "Definitely, Roly-poly."

Roland giggled at his nickname, and hugged Skylar around the neck. He shockingly then went over to Peter and hugged him, saying, "Goodbye, Uncle Peter!"

Robin laughed as he stood up and hugged Skylar, saying, "I love you, Rae. Thank you for forgiving me."

"You're my twin. I could never hate you forever," Skylar said with a smile before she kissed him on the cheek and said, "See you tomorrow."

Robin picked up Roland and they both walked out of the diner while Robin attempted to wipe the chocolate from the cookie off of Roland's face.

"Come on, _love_. Time to go," Skylar said as she pulled Peter up from his seat. Peter smiled and hugged her, saying, "I'm glad you worked everything out, Rae."

"I am too. Now let's go home," Skylar said with a small smile as she pulled him towards the door. Skylar and Peter didn't even noticed Snow, Charming, Emma, and Regina watching them both as they left the diner.

As Skylar and Peter walked down the sidewalk towards the apartment, Peter wrapped his arm around Skylar's shoulders, saying, "I'm sorry we can't have a baby."

Skylar smiled sadly as she leaned her head on Peter's shoulder as she said, "It's okay. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a Mom. Maybe that's why I can't get pregnant."

"I just wish I could give you the one thing you've always wanted to have."

"I do have the one thing I've always wanted to have."

"You child that I don't know about?" Peter asked, curiously. Skylar laughed and said, "No. But I do have you."

"Good point."

Skylar laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Robin and Rae are finally patching things up, and now you all know why Rae has never gotten pregnant. She can't get pregnant. She can't have babies. Period. But OMG "Aunt Rae" and "Uncle Peter". Isn't Roland just adorable?<strong>

**But on another note, I got the two stories that were duplicates of this story taken down off of Wattpad. An administrator messaged me and talked to me for a few minutes. But to let everyone know: yes, she did post a disclaimer at the end of each story, but no she did not ask me about posting it on another site. So since she did not ask me; it is still plagiarism. Just in case you were all wondering. **

**Also, I would like to thank numerous people for helping me get down those stories. And to the anon that was a mean person and asked me why it was everyone else's problem- it isn't anyone's problem but mine. That's why I said please. I let them know about it, and if they wanted to help they could. So you, Mr/Mrs. Mean-Anon, can go shove it. You obviously don't care about plagiarizing other people's hard work.  
><strong>

**Also, I have two announcements! I have posted Echo up on Wattpad under my Wattpad name which is CitCat1D, so you can all go read it there if you would like to read it as an addition to here. I have little weird notes at the bottoms of chapters as I post, and I am posting like five or six chapters there a day, but it will take a little bit to catch up there from where we are on here.**

**My second announcement is that I have a new Pae video up! YAY! It's in the Echo video links like always, and it's called Peter Pan & Rae Hood- Cosmic Love.**

**But other than those numerous things, that is all I have to say.**

**P.S. I did not proofread this because I was too tired to proofread it, but I hope there aren't TOO many mistakes. **

**Review, follow, favorite... do whatever you want :)**


	66. Bleeding Through

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

**If you ever think about plagiarizing a story, please think about the author before you do it. We spend a lot of time on these, and to have someone try and take credit for something that we did is very hurtful. Some people might think it's very flattering that someone would want to use your story as their's but it's not. It really isn't. Plagiarizing is stealing, and it hurts the authors and their want to continue the stories.**

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to be a modern-day Shakespeare<em>  
><em>You don't have to be anything you're not<em>  
><em>You don't have to give me diamonds to impress me<em>  
><em>Just give me your heart<em>

_Make me feel loved, make me feel beautiful_  
><em>Make me feel dance-around-the-room, Cinderella kind of magical<em>  
><em>Make me believe I'm all that you'll ever need<em>  
><em>Hold me close and make me feel a million kinds of wonderful<em>  
><em>Baby, your touch, it's more than enough<em>  
><em>Make me feel loved<em>

-Lucy Hale, _Loved_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66- Bleeding Through<strong>

"Rae, where are you going?" Peter asked groggily as he looked up at his fiancé sleepily. The brunette smiled and kissed him lightly, saying, "I'm going to go see Robin. Go back to sleep."

"I won't go bac k to sleep if you're not with me," Peter said as he sat up. Skylar smiled and kissed him again, saying, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Peter said with a smile. Skylar kissed him one more time and grabbed her bag before walking out of the room. Peter sighed as he watched her and then begrudgingly got up.

Skylar smiled as she hugged Robin, and her twin picked her up and hugged her tightly, saying, "I keep thinking I'll wake up, and you forgiving me will be a dream."

"That's not-" Skylar paused as she suddenly got a very bad feeling. She turned around and said, "Where's Roland?"

"Playing in the woods… why?"

"I'll be back…" Skylar said as she started jogging into the woods. Peter then came into the clearing and said to Robin, "Where's Rae?"

"She went to go find Roland," Robin said with a shrug. Peter sighed and was about to say something until Peter suddenly turned and ran into the woods. Robin followed him, grabbing his crossbow as the rest of the Merry Men followed him. Peter stopped in his tracks and Robin raised his crossbow, and Peter immediately said, "Stop right there."

"You know this arrow never misses its mark," Robin commented. Gold turned around to look at the group of men as he said, "If I could stand down, I would. Heed me. Give me the heart."

"No," Robin stated. Gold shut his eyes tightly, and at that moment Skylar and Roland walked out of the woods. Roland was holding woods in his little arms as Skylar was carrying Roland.

Gold turned towards them, and Skylar immediately saw Gold and put Roland on the ground, pushing him behind her. Peter's eyes widened as he watched Gold look at them, saying, "And who is this?"

"Roland, Rae, go back!" Robin and Peter both yelled. Gold smirked as he said, "Come here, you two."

"Don't! Please," Peter begged as Skylar pushed Roland behind her farther. Roland held onto Skylar's legs tighter as Gold said, "I don't want to. I really don't."

Peter had only stepped forwards a step before he was tossed into a tree, falling onto his side. Skylar reacted, immediately stepping forwards, but the ground around her feet sunk and she was stuck. Roland ran forwards, saying, "Aunt Rae!"

"No, Roland!" Skylar yelled as she grabbed the little boy in her arms, holding him tightly to her as she wiggled her feet, desperately trying to get out of the dirt. Robin glared at Gold, saying, "And I don't want to do this either."

He shot the crossbow at Gold, but it stopped in mid-air. Gold held it there as he said, "It never misses its target… And I've just changed the target."

The arrow turned towards Roland and Skylar and the brunette held the toddler tighter as she tried pulling her legs up harder. Gold looked over at Robin, saying, "If I drop my finger..."

Gold stopped the Merry Men from running towards Skylar and Roland, and as Peter slowly started standing up, Robin yelled, "No!"

"I don't want to. But I will," Gold said simply. Skylar felt Roland crying into her jacket as she gave up on trying to pull her legs up from the ground. Robin looked over at Skylar as the teenager said, "Robin…"

He dropped his crossbow and said, "Wait," Robin went behind a tree and pulled out a bag. He showed the heart to Gold, who nodded and took the bag from him, saying, "Thank you. And I am sorry. Truly."

Just then Gold let the arrow go, and Skylar shut her eyes, preparing for the familiar darkness, but it never came as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her at the last second and then a loud groan. Her eyes snapped open, and let out a loud gasp as she saw Peter standing in front of her and Roland.

Robin ran over and took Roland from Skylar as Peter kept very still.

When Roland was with Robin, Peter reached behind himself, and pulled the arrow out of his back with a grunt. Skylar quickly pulled her feet from the now non-magic-fied dirt, and held Peter's face in her hands. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a pained smile, saying, "Hello, love."

Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she buried her head in his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around her tightly as he barely heard her say, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I would never let that happen," Peter said quietly as he kissed the side of her head.

All the sudden Regina ran into the clearing and stopped as she looked at Robin holding Roland, and Skylar hugging Peter. Regina walked over to them all as Robin handed Roland over to one of his men. Skylar didn't unwrap her arms from around Peter as she looked at Regina, who said, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. It's gone." Robin said. Regina sighed and said, "Was anyone hurt?"

Peter raised his hand and said, "I was."

Skylar held him tighter in response, and Peter pulled her away from the two as he sat Skylar down in a chair and kissed her softly. Robin watched the two for a second before he looked over at Roland and then back at Regina, saying, "Just Peter. If it weren't for him, Rae and my son probably would be dead… I must apologize. You trusted me, and I let you down."

"No you didn't," Regina said simply, "Nothing is worth the loss of family. But now we have a problem. I'm alive."

"I don't follow…" Robin said slowly. Regina sighed and said, "She has my heart. Gold has taken it for her. And since she hasn't crushed it yet and didn't kill me that means she needs it for something far worse."

"Worse than murder?" Robin asked. Skylar piped up then, saying, "There are many things, dear brother, that are worse than murder."

"Rae's right… but whatever she's planning, it doesn't matter," Regina said. Peter and Skylar both raised their eyebrows simultaneously, and Regina said, "Because I'm going to stop her."

* * *

><p>"I'd watch out for the apples in this house," Emma commented to Hook as she walked into the room. The pirate looked at the green apple in his hand in dismay as he said, "Aye."<p>

"It was a joke; where's your sense of humor?" Emma asked as she took off her coat. Hook stood up, saying, "It left which the witch arrived."

Emma and Hook sat down at the table as Emma said, "Well we're gonna take care of that. Regina said she has a plan."

"Sure she does," Hook said blandly. Emma then looked over at Skylar, who was across the table from her with her head on the table, and said, "What's wrong with you?"

Skylar looked up at her and said, "Wait for it."

Just then Charming looked over at Emma, saying, "Emma, will you please tell your mother we are not going to name your brother Leopold."

"Why not? It was my father's name!" Snow said. Charming immediately said, "Because people will make fun of him."

"My father was a king," Snow snapped at Charming. Skylar snorted and said, "And that's why people didn't make fun of him, Snow."

"Well what about Eva?" Snow asked. Skylar cringed and said, "Your mother was a bitch, Snow."

"You knew my mother?" Snow asked as she looked over at Skylar. The teenager nodded and said, "Worst experience of my life. And that's saying something."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Regina said as she brought in a kettle of tea, "I was making this special tea."

Regina poured it into little glasses in front of them, and right before Charming drank it, Regina snapped, saying, "No, don't drink it! It's a deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex."

"I prefer Earl Gray," Charming commented as he put the cup back down. Skylar paused and said, "Did you say _Dark Vortex_**?"**

"Zelena came by this morning. While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating," Regina said, "She said my weakness was that I don't know enough about her past. So I've decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother."

After everyone looked at Regina in shock, the woman said, "It's a fairly simple ritual. But not often performed."

"If it's easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?" Emma asked. Regina sighed and said, "Because to do it you need the murder weapon and… the murderer."

"The question still stands," Hook said with a smirk as he looked at Skylar. The teenager narrowed her eyes and said, "I didn't kill **that** many people," Everyone gave her looks and the teenager crossed her arms, "Oh shove it."

Regina lit a match and lit the two sides of the candle. Emma looked at Regina, saying, "And what do we need to do?"

"Focus on Cora," Regina said as she held out her hands while she shut her eyes. Skylar narrowed her eyes and said, "Good or bad memories? Cause if it needs to be good then we are going to have a problem."

"Any memories," Regina said as she opened her eyes and glared at Skylar for a second. The brunette rolled her eyes and then shut them as she took Hook and Snow's hands. Emma was about to say something until Regina gave her a look, and Skylar opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Regina, and then shut her eyes quickly as the woman said, "Stop it, Skylar."

The wind started whistling after a few seconds, and then the fire went out as a light started shining above all of them.

There was a crashing sound, and everyone opened their eyes and looked up, seeing a giant blue and glowing vortex. Skylar gulped as Snow said, "We did it."

"Cora!? Mother, can you hear us!?" Regina yelled up into the vortex, "Cora, give us a sign," There was nothing said or done from Cora's end, "Do not ignore me now, mother. Please. You owe me this."

The candle started shaking and then the table shook, making Snow yelp and almost turn her chair over. Thankfully, Skylar grabbed the black-haired woman's chair before she fell. When Skylar looked back up, Charming was checking to see if Snow was okay as Hook said, "Sorry, love. That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table."

Skylar reached behind his head and smacked him, saying, "Jackass."

Regina sighed and stood up, blowing out the candles.

The vortex had closed.

"Do we try it again?" Snow asked. Regina shook her head and said, "No. There's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but… nothing came from it. She doesn't want to talk to me. Guess whatever secrets lie in her past she wants to keep buried there."

Everyone stood up and exited the room as Charming said, "Maybe Belle and Pan had more luck. There has to be something that can help us."

"Right. My magic gets more powerful every day. By the time this all goes down, I'll be ready," Emma stated. Skylar rolled her eyes in response, and Regina walked out of the room, saying, "Make… sure you are."

"Come on, let's go," Emma said as she nodded at Hook, Charming and Skylar. They all headed out, but as Charming grabbed Snow's hand, she shook her head and said, "You know what, go ahead. I'm gonna stay and talk to Regina. I'll help clean up."

Skylar shrugged at Snow and said, "Whatever; call me if you need me."

* * *

><p>Skylar stood behind the counter at Granny's as she flipped pancakes and sipped on a cup of coffee. She ignored Emma and Hook as they were talking at a table, but suddenly Skylar's coffee was out of her hands. The teenager looked up and yelled, "EMMA! You don't mess with Rae Hood's coffee!"<p>

Emma laughed and made the coffee reappear in front of Skylar, who nodded at the woman and said, "I thought so."

All the sudden Peter and Belle ran in the diner while Belle yelled, "Emma, Emma, we found it!"

As Belle ran over to Emma, Peter ran over to Skylar and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her passionately. When he released her, Skylar opened her eyes and said, "Wow, you can do that any time you want."

Peter smiled and kissed her softly and said, "Sorry love, but I missed you."

Skylar smiled and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist as she listened to Belle say, "We have to tell Regina and the others."

"Okay, Belle, slow down. What did you two find?" Emma asked. Belle sighed and said, "Zelena's plan. We figured out what she's doing."

* * *

><p>Skylar, Peter, Charming, Emma, and Hook had just walked into Regina's house when they all heard a loud thud. Skylar cussed and said, "Snow."<p>

She ran into the room that they had been in when they had cast the spell, and saw Regina finish pushing something back into a vortex. As soon as the vortex shut, Skylar said, "What the hell was that!?"

Charming ran over to Snow who was sitting in a chair, and Peter stood behind Skylar as Regina said, "Cora," She turned to Snow, "Is she okay?"

Skylar walked over to Snow and bent down on one knee next to the woman, saying, "Snow, can you hear me?"

Peter could barely hear the woman say, "Cora… not what we thought. She's trying to communicate."

"She was? What did she say?" Regina asked. Snow still didn't open her eyes as she said, "Leopold… my… mother… my mother."

"Shh, Mary Margaret, relax," Charming said. Snow stood up and crossed her arms as she looked down at the woman. Emma sighed and said, "She's not making sense. We need to call a doctor."

"Regina, it's gonna have to wait!" Charming snapped. Skylar cracked saying, "Well it can't wait! If we want to stop this bitch, we need to know what the hell she's doing, and why!"

"I can help with half of that," Peter spoke up. Regina turned to look at Peter, saying, "What?"

"You can?" Skylar asked. Peter sighed and said, "She's planning on going back… back in time."

"Are you certain?" Regina asked as Peter nodded and Skylar paled, "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time."

"You think I don't know that?" Peter said with a glare, "Apparently, she thinks she can succeed. I mean; brains, courage, a resilient heart… those ingredients are in every time travel spell I know- and have found in the past day."

"But why go back in time? I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish," Charming said to himself. Snow sat up, saying, "I do."

Everyone looked at Snow, who said, "She- She didn't-" Charming cut her off, saying, "-Don't push yourself."

"She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by… by my mother," Snow explained. Skylar nodded and said, "Princess Eva…"

"Just like I did," Snow said quietly. Emma paused and said, "Wait… I thought our family were the good guys?"

Skylar gave Emma a look, and said, "Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple. Nothing is ever just "good" or "bad". There's a lot more that makes every story."

Peter wrapped his arm around Skylar's waist, and the teenager laid her head on his shoulder as David said, "You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would've kept Zelena."

"_**She **_would've been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin," Peter said with a nod. Hook paused and said, "All if it weren't for this Princess Eva?"

"So that means…" Emma trailed off. Snow nodded and said, "Zelena's going back to kill my mother."

Regina gasped and said, "You'll of never been born.""

"I'm guessing this is where your help ends," Emma stated. Skylar glared at her and said, "Think through what you just said, Emma. That means you'll have never been born, and neither will Henry. And if Eva gets killed then Cora would've married Leopold and not Cora. Meaning Regina wouldn't have been born either."

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense," Hook said. Charming suddenly stood up and said, "The baby."

"What?" Skylar asked, confused. Charming looked at her and said, "That's why none have ever succeded. Somehow, some way, our baby is the key. Zelena went through a lot of effort to get to our unborn child. That's what she's after."

"What is she going to do with-" Charming cut Snow off by saying, "-It doesn't matter. She's not gonna get it. We're gonna stop her. Since our baby's not born, she's stuck. And we have what we need- time."

"Just not very much of it," Snow stated.

* * *

><p>"How come it always comes down to True Love?" Skylar asked as she laid her head on Peter's shoulder. The brunette boy shrugged and said, "It is the most powerful magic ever created."<p>

"You know Gold made a True Love potion out of our hair?" Skylar said as she felt Peter shift her slightly on his back. Peter paused and said, "Really?"

"Yup. I helped Charming hide it in a dragon without knowing what it was," Skylar said with a giggle. Peter stopped walking and said, "You fought a dragon?"

"No- well, sorta…" Skylar said with her eyebrows scrunched together. Peter smiled and said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Skylar said with a grin as Peter stepped into the Merry Men's camp. Peter and Skylar's jaws both dropped as they saw Regina and Robin kissing by the fire. Skylar leaned down and whispered, "Back into the woods very slowly."

Peter did as he was told, and as soon as they were under cover, Skylar jumped off his back and hid behind a tree, looking at Regina and Robin. Skylar smiled as she felt Peter wrap his arms around her waist, and she said, "Looks like Regina finally gets to be happy."

"And so do you," Peter said with a smile as he kissed Skylar on the head. The brunette smiled and put her head on Peter's shoulder as she laced her fingers with his, and said, "But it's going to be very hard if they hurt one another."

"Why's that?"

"Because Robin's my twin, and Regina's my evil scheming buddy. I wouldn't be able to kill either of them," Skylar pouted as she started heading back towards the apartment. Peter laughed and Skylar pouted, saying, "It's not fair!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to congratulate <em>pogocrazy7<em> on a very happy birthday. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to her, since she kept me inspired while I wrote this.**

**On a different matter, there is a poll on my profile that I need you all to vote on. It's a poll on helping me decide whether I should continue on to Season Four of OUAT with this story, or stop it at the end of this season with a very happy ending for everyone. Keep in mind though, that if I do continue onto Season Four with Rae and Peter, that means that there's going to be a plot twist with the two of them that keeps the story interesting.**

**But please go vote!**

**P.S. I did not proofread this because I was too excited to get it up. I hope there aren't TOO many mistakes.**

**P.S.S. If anyone wants to be my Beta for this story, message me. Because I seriously need one. After writing the chapter and then reading it over, you kinda get sick of reading the chapter and I like to go back and read the chapters. So if anyone wants to do it, message me. Pretty pretty please.**

**Review, follow, favorite... do whatever you want :)**


	67. A Curious Thing

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

**If you ever think about plagiarizing a story, please think about the author before you do it. We spend a lot of time on these, and to have someone try and take credit for something that we did is very hurtful. Some people might think it's very flattering that someone would want to use your story as their's but it's not. It really isn't. Plagiarizing is stealing, and it hurts the authors and their want to continue the stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Rock my world until the sunlight<em>  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

_Every second is a highlight_  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

_You got me losing my mind_  
><em>My heart beats out of time<em>  
><em>I'm seeing Hollywood stars<em>  
><em>You strum me like a guitar<em>

_- Jessie J,_ Domino

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 67- A Curious Thing**

"_You gathered the entire kingdom for this!? There's a Wicked Witch out there just waiting to pounce! And pretending otherwise would be dangerous," Regina snapped as she stood in front of Snow, Charming, Peter, Aurora, and Phillip._

"_There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people," Charming retorted. _

_Peter shrugged as he said, "You're announcing you're pregnant. It's not like you invented the wheel."_

_Before Snow could say anything, someone walked into the main room, which caused Charming to say, "What's this?" Peter glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. _

_The person took off their hood and Snow's eyes widened in surprise, "Belle!"_

"_Are you okay?" Charming asked, his tone worried, "When you and Neal disappeared we feared the worst."_

_Belle sighed and said, "We went off to see if we could revive the Dark One while Pan was trying to figure out a way to revive Rae."_

"_What happened?" Regina asked. _

_Belle gulped, not meeting the Evil Queen's eyes before she announced, "Neal was able to resurrect him. For the cost of his own life."_

"_Rumple's alive…" Regina smirked, feeling the slightest bit excited with that particular thought. _

_Peter, however, looked down at the ground as he said, "Neal's dead…"_

"_I think so," Belle said, her voice unsure. _

_Peter raised an eyebrow, "To which?"_

"_Both? You see, when Rumple saw that Neal was dying he…" Belle made a motion with her hands, "...Absorbed him. And, uh, Zelena got ahold of the dagger," Everyone shared worried looks, "Now she controls Rumple."_

"_Rae's body and weapons go missing, and now this. What else could happen?" Regina sneered in response. _

_Belle paused, "Wait, what?"_

_Peter sighed, "I went down into the cellar to make sure that the preservation spell was still working, as I always do. And I noticed something slightly different about the coffin… it was left halfway open. Rae's body was completely gone, as well as her bow and arrows and her twin swords, all of which had been with her."_

"_Maybe now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy," Aurora suddenly suggested, "Regina and Pan are right. It's too dangerous."_

"_No. If we don't, we give into fear. But if we do, we give the kingdom what they need. Hope," Snow suggested. _

_Charming nodded, agreeing with the woman he loved, "We don't even know what this Wicked Witch wants."_

_Aurora looked down at her hands, before she admitted what she knew, "Actually, we do. She wants your baby."_

"_She came to us while you were gone. Threatened us and our unborn child unless we told her when you arrived in our land," Phillip explained as he stood next to Aurora. _

_The princess shrugged, "She thinks your baby could be important? I'm so sorry. She said she'd hurt us."_

_Before anything else was said, there was the sound of whistling wind, and a green woman rode in on a broom stick. Both Snow and Charming stepped backwards while the woman landed on the ground. Zelena smirked, "And I make good on my promises."_

_Phillip and Aurora were then turned into flying monkeys, and they both flew out of the open window. _

_Snow immediately turned towards Zelena, gulping, "What do you want with our baby?"_

"_Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor," Zelena stated calmly, which made Snow stop moving completely. _

_Charming glared at her, snapping, "Get away from my wife!"_

_Zelena snapped her fingers, a smirk on her face, "Oh, someone's testy."_

_A green puff of smoke appeared, and once it cleared you could see a person wearing a green cloak, and their sword clashed against Charming's. Zelena continued to smirk as she watched the person quickly unarm Charming and then knocked him to the ground._

_Zelena let the smirk stay on her face as she said, "Sweetheart, do me a favor and take off that cloak of yours. I know how you hate it. But then again, you're probably very familiar with dark cloaks covering you as you fight…"_

_The hooded figure looked over at Zelena, perhaps in annoyance, and a very familiar voice hissed out the words, "Don't push it, green bean."_

_They then pushed the hood down off of their face, revealing Rae Hood._

_Peter's eyes widened, wondering if he was going insane or if that really was the female he loved, "Rae?"_

_The aforementioned girl looked over at him and smiled before Zelena glared at her, "You know what to do, Rae."_

_The girl walked towards Peter, and before he could do anything, Rae was behind him, holding a knife up to his neck as she choked him. _

_Regina rolled her eyes in response and said, "Oh enough of this," She walked towards Zelena, "This is between you and me."_

"_Now. Let's see if this was all worth it. Sacrificing one of my monkeys to bring back the wonderful Rae Hood, and thinking up that wonderful spell to make her listen to me…" Zelena mused as she slowly walked towards Snow. _

_But, before she got to the woman, Peter spit out, "You wouldn't be able to do that because I protected her from spells."_

"_Physical spells," Zelena corrected, "My spell is… internal."_

_Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion, and he winced as the knife slightly cut the skin on his neck. Rae was holding him rather loosely, but if he did try to struggle, he knew that she would hurt him if she had to._

_Peter stayed still as he watched Zelena stand in front of Snow, before she placed her hand on the pregnant woman's stomach. Zelena smirked again, "Oh, yes. Yes, it was. This child will do quite nicely. So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours… will be mine."_

_Zelena chuckled as she turned away from Snow, calling the previously dead woman back to her with a single word, "Rae!"_

_The thief dropped Peter from her hold and walked towards Zelena as she pulled the green cloak back over her head. She then disappeared in the same smoke as before, the moment Zelena snapped her fingers. _

_After that, the witch got back on her broomstick and released both Snow and Regina from her spell just as Charming slowly got up off the floor. She flew away almost the exact second that _

_Charming ran back over to Snow and wrapped her in a tight embrace._

_Peter was standing next to Regina as the woman asked, "How the hell did she get Rae to follow her?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Peter growled before he stormed from the room._

_**Eight Months Later**_

_Snow sat at a table with Peter on her right, and Robin Hood on his right with Regina, Granny, Ruby, and Belle around the table as well. _

_Grumpy, the dwarf, suddenly ran into the room, and Charming turned from where he was looking out the window, "Grumpy, tell me you found something."_

"_I've been to Blue, Tink, all the fairies. They've been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but they got zilch. They say she's just too powerful," he explained, not liking the news any more than they did. _

_Snow sighed, "It's happening again. I'm about to give birth and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child."_

"_To be fair, the first time, I was threatening __**you**__. Everyone else just became collateral damage," Regina stated nonchalantly from where she sat. _

_Grumpy looked over her in something akin to annoyance, "Remind me again why we forgave her."_

"_Because I'm helping! Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How?" Regina asked. _

_Charming immediately began, "We were warned-"_

_But it was Snow, rather than the prince, that actually finished the sentence, "-By _

_Rumpelstiltskin."_

"_Well, maybe he can warn you again," Regina replied, completely calm._

_Peter narrowed his eyes as Grumpy said, "Wait. You want to sneak into Rumple's castle, where he's being held captive by the Wicked Witch, who somehow has Rae Hood under her thumb?" Charming nodded and he continued, "Name's Grumpy, not stupid."_

"_Mm, you're right. It is stupid, but for our child…" Snow trailed off. _

_Charming took her hand in his, "We'll do whatever it takes."_

"_Heartwarming. He's trapped inside his own castle. Belle, you were prisoner there," Regina said. _

_Belle nodded as she said, "Yes, but breaking in? I-I would have no idea how."_

"_Luckily, I do. I broke in there once before," Robin informed them. _

_Regina laughed and said, "Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he's not to be trusted," She looked at Robin directly, "What are you even still doing here?"_

"_He's here because he's Rae's twin brother," Snow snapped, "And since I can't have her when I need her, I will use my second best option which is him. So shut up and deal with it."_

_Snow took a deep breath and squeezed Charming's hand tightly as she rubbed her stomach with the other. _

_After a second of silence, Robin broke it, saying, "The castle has traps- and deadly ones-"_

_Regina cut him off, saying, "-Not more deadly than my magic."_

"_They are if you don't see them coming," Peter said blandly. _

_Regina glared at Robin as if he was the one who said it, and said, "Well maybe I'm okay with taking my chances."_

"_Alright, you may be, but we're not. He's coming," Snow stated. _

_Regina sat back in her chair with a sigh as Robin smirked triumphantly._

* * *

><p>Skylar sat on Peter's lap in a rather comfortable chair as they sat across from Emma, Snow, and Charming. Regina walked in the door with a smile on her face. Skylar smiled and laid her head on Peter's shoulder as he rubbed her arm.<p>

Snow noticed the smile on Regina's face and said, "Regina, if I didn't know any better I'd say you look smitten."

Regina scoffed and sat down in the chair next to Peter and Rae's, "Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say Haagen-Dazs is smitten with your stomach. Can we get started?"

Emma looked over at her, "We were waiting for Hook."

Regina sighed, "I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder. We have to figure out how to destroy my sister."

"For once, I agree with Regina. Stopping her plan is the priority," Charming said, agreeing wholeheartedly with the woman he usually detested.

Skylar sat up from her comfortable position, but still stayed on Peter's lap as Emma said,

"There's one thing about this plan that doesn't fit- Regina."

"She's the point of it," Peter stated.

Regina nodded in agreement, "So she can take my life for herself."

"Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke?" Emma questioned, "Why bring any of us?"

Peter shrugged, "Well no one's ever succeeded in traveling through time-"

Skylar finished his sentence, saying, "—Maybe there's something here that makes it possible."

"But what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here in the first place," Regina said.

Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why is that?"

"Well to do it, you have to give up the thing you love most," Peter said quietly as he looked down. Skylar leaned back into his arms, doing her best to comfort him, for she knew that he was thinking about Felix.

"From what I gather, Zelena doesn't love much," Regina mentioned.

Emma shrugged, "Neither did you. You managed."

Skylar kicked Emma in the shin the moment she saw the look on Regina's face, and Emma yelped, rubbing her leg at the sore spot.

Charming turned around from where he was standing at the window and said, "Zelena's smart. Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

"And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories," Snow guessed.

Skylar nodded in agreement, "So if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her… I like it."

Peter chuckled and kissed Skylar on the head as Charming said, "We just need to break this curse."

"Well, thank goodness we have a savior," Snow said as she looked at Emma.

Skylar snorted and quickly covered it with a cough as Emma shot her a glare. The thief shrugged and Emma looked back over at her mother, saying, "I would love to, but last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing."

Regina gasped as she realized something, "It's the belief."

"Henry- he needs to believe," Skylar simplified quietly, for she understood what Regina was implying.

Regina nodded, "In this new life- he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again."

"So, what? We put on a magic show?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Regina looked over at Emma, "How did you believe?"

"The book- the storybook," Emma replied immediately, thinking back to her time spent in Storybrooke.

Skylar nodded along as Regina said, "That's what started Henry on his original path and what got you to believe- it's the key. In him believing, in him remembering- remembering everything."

"That's not necessarily a gift. He's been through a lot of tough stuff," Emma informed them, an underlying whine to her voice.

Skylar glared at Emma, "And some good stuff."

"Either way, it's our best bet," Regina said with a nod.

Snow looked towards Emma, knowing that what had been said was true, "She's right."

"I know. Let's find it."

* * *

><p><em>Six people (Robin, Peter, Regina, Snow, Belle, and Charming) entered Rumpelstiltskin's castle, as Charming attempted to keep Snow behind him at all times, whilst Belle was standing closer to Robin and Peter.<em>

"_Your majesty, I wouldn't," Robin warned as Regina was about to touch the door that led to Rumpelstiltskin's dining room. She, however, ignored him and her hand was inches away from touching the door until Robin shot an arrow at it, where a spell lit up it entirely. _

_Regina gasped and quickly stepped back before she turned towards Robin in fury, "That arrow almost took off my head!"_

"_Well that door almost took off your arm!" Robin countered, "Where I come from, a simple "thank you" would suffice."_

"_Where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money," Regina snapped. _

_Peter rolled his eyes and walked past Regina into the dining room as Snow stopped the argument, saying, "Come on, let's go."_

_They walked into the room to see Rumpelstiltskin talking gibberish as he spun straw into gold, and Rae in a cage next to his. The teenager was fast asleep on the floor, so when Peter squatted down next to where her head was, she didn't stir. _

_Snow saw the male and felt a need to say his name, "Rumpelstiltskin."_

"_Rumple-Bumple isn't here. Rumple-Bumple… gone, my dear," Rumpelstiltskin muttered as he continued spinning. _

_Regina chuckled as she walked forwards, "He really is back from the dead."_

"_Dead. Dead…" Rumpelstiltskin muttered, "So much better… dead."_

"_He's lost his mind," Charming noted._

"_On the contrary!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled, "Now I have two- two minds in one."_

"_Will you shut up?! I haven't gotten any sleep in I don't know how long, so just keep quiet for five minutes, please," They all heard someone complain. Jumping, they turned to look at Rae, who was looking at Rumpelstiltskin with a glare. She sat up and almost immediately yelped when she noticed all of them._

"_Mining time. Digging deeper in the grime," Rumpelstiltskin said. _

_Rae nodded, "It's nice to see you all, but did you have to get him started, again?"_

"_What is she doing to him?" Belle asked, sad._

_Rae shrugged, "Keeping him there. All day. Everyday. At least she doesn't make him execute people for fun."_

"_That's what she's making you do?" Peter asked softly as he wrapped his hand around Rae's, whose hand was curled around the wooden bars of her cage. _

_Rae looked at him with a smile and said, "It's actually not that bad. At least I'm not the one being executed."_

"_Rumpelstiltskin, we need your help," Snow claimed, "How do we stop Zelena?"_

"_Round and round, the circle of time, racing towards the finish line," Rumpelstiltskin muttered. _

_Regina sighed, "This is pointless."_

"_Let me try," Belle insisted as she walked towards Rumpelstiltskin. _

_Snow, however, hurried over to Rae's cage, "Rae!"_

"_Snow, don't run. The same thing happened with Emma when you were pregnant- your feet swelled up and you couldn't walk for days. Don't make Charming go through that misery again," Rae pointed out with a light smirk. _

_Snow smiled, "I didn't realize how much I missed your sarcasm until it was gone."_

"_Now I'm gonna torture you with it when I get the hell out of here," Rae smirked as she gently shut her eyes, leaning against Peter's hand that was through the cage bars. _

_The boy shook his head as he admitted, "I don't know how you deal with them… I want to kill them all the time."_

_Rae laughed and said, "They're just made that way, sweetheart."_

"_Peter, come on, we have to go," Charming claimed as he stood by the door. _

_Peter looked around and realized that everyone else had already left. He sighed and looked back down at Rae, "I love you."_

"_I love you too- now go stop this bitch and save me again," Rae said with a smile as she let go of Peter's hand. He smiled at her and ran out of the room, following Charming._

* * *

><p>"Gold's was a dead end. No book in the shop. That was Belle," Charming claimed as he shut his phone and walked around the back of the couch.<p>

Skylar sighed as she paced in front of the fireplace mantel, "Regina, you said the last place you saw the book was in Henry's room."

"Yes, but it's not there," Regina admitted, "And, technically, Pan was the one who had it last."

Everyone looked over at Peter, and he sighed, "I left it on the bed, I swear."

"A book can't just disappear," Charming grumbled in annoyance. They _needed_ that book.

Snow laughed before she said, "But it _can _just appear."

Skylar raised an eyebrow as Snow looked at her and said, "The first curse. It just showed up in

Rae's closet when she needed it- or, more accurately, when Henry needed it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she sat up.

Skylar shrugged as she continued pacing, "He was going through a rough time. He was realizing he had been given up. He didn't feel like he had a real family."

Regina scoffed, "He did."

"I know that. Remember, I was there too," Skylar said, "He wasn't feeling that way though… He needed to believe in happy endings again. That's what the book gave him."

Regina sighed, "Well, he needs to believe again. In fact, I think we all do," She looked at Skylar,

"What do you say we go check your closet?"

"I'm not responsible for what happens when we open the door," Skylar said with a smirk as she grabbed her coat. They rest of them all grabbed their own coats, scarves, and gloves, and pulled them on as they headed out the door and into Granny's diner.

Both Skylar and Peter were both smiling as the former leaned against Peter, walking up to the counter to order Skylar another coffee.

At the same time, Emma walked over to Henry, and said, "Hey, kid. I gotta run. I gotta check on a lead. You okay to stay here longer?" She kissed Henry on the head, "I'll call you later."

Skylar took her coffee from Ruby, and grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him behind her and out into the cold, winter air.

Skylar had just grabbed her skateboard from the side of the wall where she had left it when

Henry came out and said to Emma, "Where are you really going?"

"I told you. I'm following a lead," Emma claimed as she turned around to look at him.

Henry narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Skylar and Peter, "What lead?"

"It's… my job. It's complicated," Emma tried to explain without actually explaining anything.

Henry didn't stop, "Is this about the person who killed my Dad?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me," Henry insisted.

Emma grit her teeth as she glanced at Skylar, who shrugged- not knowing how to help the blonde. She looked back at Henry, and said, "I-It would just be easier once it's all solved, Henry."

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here. I deserve to know everything," Henry informed her.

Emma, finally having enough, snapped, "No, you don't! I'm your mother and I know best! So you're just gonna have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?"

Skylar's eyebrows shot up as Henry muttered, "Yeah, I-I think I do."

Emma turned and started to walk away before Henry got her attention again, "Wait. I- I need your keys. I left mine in the room, and if I'm going to be a prisoner I'd like my Gameboy."

Emma handed Henry her keys and then turned and walked away as Skylar took a sip of her coffee and then followed the rest of the group with Peter right beside her.

* * *

><p>"Why do women keep their shoe boxes?" Charming asked as he went through another bag full of Skylar's shoe boxes.<p>

Skylar was currently on Peter's shoulders as she pulled things down from the top of her closet, so when she peeked around the corner, she pulled Peter with her as she said, "Because after True Love, there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected."

"Any sign of the book?" Emma asked as she peeked out from where she was sitting on the floor of Skylar's closet, next to Snow.

Charming sighed, "No. I don't think it's here."

"You don't know that!" Skylar yelled down at them as she tossed another box of things into the floor of her bedroom.

Regina sighed and picked it up, placing it on the bed as she grabbed another suitcase and went through it.

Emma walked over to the box and opened it, saying, "Maybe it's in this thing… some scarves, some converse, and a… Pet-"

Skylar quickly cut Emma off, "-Don't say it, Swan!"

Emma stopped talking, chuckling at the sight of the small Peter Pan plushie. She then sighed and claimed that, "The book is not in here."

Skylar fell onto her bed as Peter dropped her, and after a second, she said, "Hold on. Let me check."

She walked over to the green box and opened it. Skylar paused and Emma's eyes widened as the teenager pulled out a leather bound book that read, "Once Upon A Time" on the cover.

Emma stuttered for a second, "I… don't understand."

"Can I see that?" Regina asked as she took the book from Skylar's hands. The witch went through the book, saying, "I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I want to know who's heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, that's her weakness."

Skylar smiled, "Ah, it's nice to have devious Regina back."

The thief followed Regina out of the room and down the stairs as both Charming and Peter trailed behind.

* * *

><p>Skylar sat next to Peter and Snow in Granny's diner as they waited for Emma to bring Henry down. She was flipping through the storybook, smiling and laughing at things she had forgotten when Emma ran into the diner, "He's gone."<p>

"What do you mean, "gone"?" Regina questioned, turning around to face the blonde woman she used to, and still kinda did, hate.

Emma pulled out her phone, "I mean he's not in the room, he's not in the parlor, and my keys are gone- my car keys."

"Give me something of his. I'll try a locator spell," Regina said as she, Snow, and Skylar stood up.

Emma kept typing on her phone, "I'm way ahead of you. I've got GPS on his phone… he's at the docks!"

And they all ran out the door, heading for the docks.

* * *

><p>Five people (Skylar, Peter, Charming, Snow, and Emma) all ran into the boathouse as they heard gunshots. The thief quickly pulled her bow and arrows out from Charming's truck as she ran ahead of Emma, who was in heels. She armed her bow and shot it at the monkey, who was about to take a swipe at Henry.<p>

Emma shot another one as Skylar kept shooting various monkeys with her bow and arrow. But as she grabbed another arrow, a monkey landed in front of her, making her drop it. She blocked the monkey's claws with her bow and yelled, "PETER!"

The said boy threw fire at the monkey, making the animal disappear. Skylar quickly grabbed her arrow as Charming threw his sword at yet another monkey and Regina started throwing fireballs.

Skylar shot the last monkey with one of her arrows, just as Emma ran over to Henry, who was laying on the ground. Peter ran over to Skylar and checked her for wounds as Emma said, "Henry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah- what were those things!?" Henry asked. Charming re-sheathed his sword at the same time that Skylar slid her bow back in its resting spot on her back, and the boy quickly continued,

"And why does he have a sword? And why does she have a bow and arrow?"

"It's all gonna make sense in a minute," Emma claimed with a small smile, "I promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth," Emma said as she handed the storybook to Henry.

He narrowed his eyes, saying, "About fairytales? I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?" Emma questioned.

Henry immediately nodded, "Yes, of course I do."

"Then I need you to believe."

"Believe in what?"

Emma sighed, "Believe in magic."

"From a book?" Henry asked in disbelief.

Skylar smiled and walked towards the boy, saying, "It's more than just a book," Henry looked over at her in confusion, so she continued, "Do you believe in Rae Hood?"

"Yes."

"Then take it," she insisted.

Henry took the book from Emma slowly, and as soon as his hands were wrapped around it, his eyes widened. After a second, he looked at Emma and said, "Mom?"

He then looked at Regina and said, "Mom!" He ran towards Regina and hugged her tightly as he said, "I remember!"

He looked at Skylar and said, "Sky!"

He ran towards the teenager and hugged her tightly, as he cried. She smiled and hugged him tightly, saying, "I missed you, kiddo."

"I missed you too, Sky."

Skylar then turned towards Emma and turned Henry around, saying, "Do it, Emma. Break the curse."

Emma leaned forwards and was about to kiss Henry on the head until he was suddenly gone. Skylar's eyes widened, and Peter grabbed her around the waist as she was about to lunge for Zelena, who said, "I'm so sorry to interrupt. Now who wants to say goodbye first?"

"Who are you?" Henry asked her as he struggled in the Witch's grip.

Zelena smirked as she said, "You can call me Auntie Zelena."

Skylar struggled against Peter even more as Regina closed to Zelena, saying, "Enough of this."

Regina was almost immediately knocked away by the Wicked Witch, and Henry looked at her in horror.

Emma stepped up, "Let him go. He had nothing to do with this."

"Don't blame me. The captain failed me," Zelena claimed, calmly.

Hook glared at her, fury in his eyes, "Damn you, Zelena."

"Hook, what's she talking about?" Emma questioned, slightly desperate for a real answer.

Zelena smirked, "He knew what the price of that failure was- your son's life."

Henry started gasping and Skylar yelled, "HENRY!"

Peter held onto Skylar tighter as Henry said, "Mom! Sky!"

Emma concentrated as a white light suddenly appeared over Zelena, and the woman started burning. Zelena screamed out and let Henry go, just as Emma yelled, "RUN!"

Henry, listening to his mother, ran straight to Skylar, who held him tightly to her as Peter stood in front of her and Henry both.

"No!" Zelena yelled, "Enjoy this moment together, because you don't have many left!"

Zelena twisted around and disappeared into green smoke as Emma ran over to Henry and Skylar and said, "Henry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Henry said and then bent down to Regina's level, "Mom! Mom!" He shook her,

"Mom! Mom, please, wake up!"

Regina groaned softly and turned over to look at Henry, saying, "Henry."

"Mom," Henry said happily.

Regina stood up slowly with Skylar and Henry's help, and when she was up, she hugged Henry tightly, saying, "Henry, oh, Henry."

Regina leaned forwards as she held Henry's face in her hands, "I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry."

She then leaned up and kissed Henry on the forehead. But as she did, it was like a gust of wind pushed back on everyone.

Skylar paused and turned towards Peter, and hugged him tightly as he kissed her on the head repeatedly. She buried her head into Peter's neck as Emma said, "It wasn't me. It was _you_."

"Skylar, Peter, David, Mary Margaret… did it work? Do you remember the missing year?" Emma questioned, hopeful.

Peter nodded along as Snow responded to her daughter, "Yes. Everything."

"How did Zelena cast the curse?" Emma asked.

Skylar and Peter glanced over at Snow and Charming just as Snow said, "She didn't, Emma. We did."

"You cursed yourselves?" Skylar asked in confusion.

Snow nodded and laughed, saying, "Zelena's weakness is light magic. I mean, it's clear now, more than ever. You are the only one who can defeat her."

"That's why we paid the price of Regina's curse- to find you," Charming said with a smile.

Emma paused and said, "The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most. If one of you cast it…"

"How are you both still here?" Skylar asked, finishing Emma's sentence.

After Snow and Charming explained how they got Regina to split Snow's heart in half, everyone separated. Skylar went back to the apartment with Peter, Charming, and Snow while Regina stayed with Henry at the pier for a little while.

"New York was awesome- the pizza, the Yankees, my school," Henry explained to Regina.

The woman laughed as she said, "Slow down. I want to hear it all- the entire year. And I bet Rae is going to want to hear it too."

"I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course, I didn't know that then, but now I do. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I got pretty good at math," Henry said with a grin.

Regina's mouth dropped, "No."

"Pretty good. Not Stephen Hawking good, but… good," Henry said with a smile, "What did I miss here?"

Regina sighed and said, "There was nothing much on my end, but you might want to talk to Skylar."

"We'll talk about Sky later. But what about that guy you were kissing?" Henry asked her with a smirk on his face.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Let's stay focused on New York. Tell me about the pizza."

"Come on, Mom. Who is he?" Henry begged.

Regina sighed, "His name is Robin… Hood. Uh, we just started seeing each other."

"Wait, Robin Hood? Skylar's twin brother!?" Henry asked.

Behind them, someone said, "At your service."

Robin and Skylar were walking side-by-side into the boathouse as the latter smirked. Robin shook Henry's hand right as Skylar said, "Robin, meet Henry. Henry, Robin; my annoying, twin brother.

"Awesome!" Henry said. Regina nodded along and looked over at Skylar, who was smiling happily at the pair.

Skylar frowned when she noticed Regina looking at her, "What? I like you two together. I need to think of ship names… Henry, come with me. Let the lovebirds make-out or whatever. We have a list to make."

Henry grinned and followed Skylar as the teenager started sprouting out random names.

"Evil Hood… nah, that's too familiar…. R&R? No that sounds like Bed and Breakfast… oh, oh, I got it! Outlaw Queen! It's adorable!"

* * *

><p>Skylar was standing next to Snow, Charming, and Peter as she bounced up and down on her toes. Peter glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, saying, "What are you doing, love?"<p>

"I don't particularly like cemeteries…"

"Why not? They're normally peaceful places, and people have good memories of people they love here," Snow said in confusion.

Skylar sighed, "Because I put a lot of people in their graves. It's just… awkward to me."

"Alright, then to get your mind off of it, what's that on your hand?" Snow asked with a grin.

Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "What? Is it a bug!?" She immediately shook her hands around wildly as Charming laughed and Peter tried calming her down.

Once he actually got her calm, Snow said, "No! I was talking about the ring!"

"Oh. That," Skylar said shyly, "It's nothing…" Snow narrowed her eyes at Skylar, and the teenager jumped behind Peter, saying, "You tell her!"

"I proposed, Rae said yes, and we didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to distract anyone of the Wicked Witch," Peter explained.

Snow frowned, and then grinned, before she wrapped Peter in a hug, "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!"

Skylar laughed and as Peter was let go, he stumbled back and looked at Skylar, saying, "How did you deal with them again?"

"As I told you before- they just come this way, sweetheart," Skylar said with a laugh as she hugged him around the waist. Peter sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and they all watched Emma and Henry for a few seconds until Snow yelled in pain.

Skylar immediately snapped her attention to the woman who was holding her stomach, and said, "Snow!"

"Deep breaths, take deep breaths," Charming stated as Snow leaned back in his arms.

Emma and Henry ran over, as Charming and Peter ran off, saying, "We're going to get the truck."

"Mary Margaret, are you okay?" Emma asked as Snow leaned on Skylar in pain.

The pregnant woman looked up at Emma and said, "It's the baby. It's coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I posted the first chapter of my new FelixOC story, and I'm not going to write any more on it until I finish writing Rae and Peter's story. But don't worry, there are still four or five more chapters left. And yes, I will be writing the wedding :)  
><strong>

**But what did you all think of Rae's ship names for Robin and Regina? I couldn't help but add that. She's a total Outlaw Queen shipper. As am I. :)**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	68. Shattered Dreams

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>As a child you would wait<br>And watch from far away.  
>But you always knew that you'd be the one<br>that work while they all play._

And you, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
>of all the things that you would change,<br>but it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
>we are the warriors that built this town.<p>

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
>we are the warriors that built this town<br>From dust.

- Imagine Dragons,_ Warrior_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68- Shattered Dreams<strong>

Skylar and Peter walked into the hospital, hands linked as they followed both Snow and Charming.

A random, and therefore unimportant, nurse quickly got Snow a wheelchair and Whale ran up to the group of four as Snow sat down.

"How do you feel?" Whale asked the short-haired brunette.

Skylar was quick to reply on behalf of her friend, saying, "Like she's in labor, dumbass."

"Peter, calm her down," Snow pleaded, glancing at Skylar, whose fists were clenched.

Peter immediately did as asked, allowing Whale and Charming to go with Snow into the delivery room.

"Rae, love, look at me," Peter murmured, taking Skylar's face into his hands.

Skylar sighed and placed her hands over his, saying, "I'm worried."

"Then do what you do best, Rae. _Fight_."

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone stays here and guards the doors, Sneezy, Grumpy- keep watch outside. Babe, come with me," Skylar ordered as she walked towards the delivery room where Snow was.<p>

Peter obediently followed after Skylar, not paying much attention to Robin, who was ordering his Merry Men to do what Skylar said, or to Sneezy and Grumpy who headed outside.

"How's she holding up?" Skylar questioned as she stopped in front of Regina.

The witch shrugged, saying, "Best as she can when she's in labor."

"Where's Emma?" She asked quietly.

"Went to go stop Zelena before-hand," Regina explained.

Skylar nodded at that, "I hope it works because she doesn't have a sword to throw at the monster this time."

Regina shrugged and so the teenager turned towards Peter and kissed him.

The green-eyed boy kissed his fiancée back, and as they pulled away, Skylar leaned her forehead against Peter's and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Peter answered immediately.

Skylar kissed him one more time, before the pair heard someone yelling, "INCOMING!"

"Wait… where's Belle?" Skylar asked him as she looked around, trying to spot her. Realizing something, her eyes widened before the brunette started running towards the lobby.

Peter was about to go with her until Regina stopped him, saying, "Rae can handle herself. Guard the door."

Peter sighed, but did as he was told as he stood in front of the delivery room with the Evil Queen.

Skylar ran down the hall, yelling her name, "Belle!" She turned the corner to see Belle yelling at Zelena, and the archer cringed as she heard Zelena reply with, "And I'm not nearly done!"

Skylar used her sword to block the dagger from touching Belle, and Zelena looked over at Skylar, who said, "Sorry, honey. But you're not touching a hair on her head while I'm around."

The Wicked Witch gritted her teeth before she (somewhat desperately) snapped her fingers, making a dozen men form behind her.

Skylar's face paled as she noticed the familiar men, which made Zelena smirk as she said, "You remember these men, Rae? The ones who nearly drowned you for your brother?"

"Belle, get behind me," Skylar pleaded, taking out her second sword.

The woman Rumple loved did as she was told, easily spotting the weapons that the angry men held in their hands.

Zelena and Gold calmly watched as two men ran towards Skylar, yelling at the top of their lungs, neither glancing towards Belle — although Gold's lack of interest was probably due to something Zelena had ordered of him.

Skylar blocked the swords immediately, teeth clenching as Zelena knocked Belle out before she continued on with Gold.

The archer kicked one of the men in the groin, and then used her free sword to stab him as he fell to the hospital's floor.

Not thinking twice, she let go of that sword and slid under the second man's legs, momentarily confusing him before he felt her foot slam into his back. He lost his balance as she grabbed her sword off the floor and slashed the back of his legs. He, too, fell to the ground and Skylar stood up before she slid her sword through his chest.

She pulled it out quickly, and grabbed her other sword from the other man's body before she swung her swords around and looked at the last ten men standing, and asked, "Now… who's next?"

* * *

><p>Peter went and stood next to Regina as he could heard swords clashing and loud groans.<p>

Regina noticed the sounds as well, and turned to face Henry, "Henry, go with Dr. Hopper. Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty."

"Peter," Henry murmured as he gently touched the immortal boy's arm. Once he got him to look down at him, he continued, "Be careful. For Skylar."

Peter nodded once before Archie pulled Henry away and down a hallway.

"Your _precious_ Skylar is a little busy with some guests I left her with. And trust me, once they're done with her, she certainly won't look pretty," Zelena informed the boy, a smirk on her face as she walked around the corner to face the pair.

Regina stopped Peter from going any further as the boy spat, "Take another step and I'll roast you."

"Oh please," Zelena sneered in evident doubt as she tossed magic against the protective barrier, making Regina fall down unconscious.

But Peter was still standing.

Zelena's eyes widened as she looked at the surprisingly mature boy, and asked, "How are you still standing?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Peter questioned the woman, smirking as her eyes narrowed, "I'm Peter Pan."

"And I'm one **thoroughly** pissed off, Rae Hood," someone else sakd, making Zelena turn to face Skylar.

The aforementioned teenager was standing behind her, absolutely covered in blood — something that was on her clothes, and her swords, lips morphed into a sneer.

Zelena gulped as she looked between the couple, glancing at Gold in clear desperation, "Do something!"

"There's nothing I can do, Dearie. He's more powerful than me, and Rae can't be affected by magic. Your call," Gold informed the redhead with a smirk of his own.

Zelena narrowed her eyes and was about to say something until she heard a voice say, "No. Let me."

She was barely able to turn around in time to see Skylar run towards her, swords easily jamming themselves into the witch's stomach.

Zelena gasped, and dropped the dagger as she fell to her knees, clutching at the swords.

Skylar, rather then pulling them out, simply let go of the handle, glad the woman was in pain.

Peter walked out from behind the barrier and used his own magic to rip off the witch's green necklace — to rip off her powers.

Skylar leaned down and picked up Gold's dagger before handing it to the aforementioned man, a smirk on her face as she asked, "Would you care to do the honors, 'Stiltskin?"

Gold simply smirked back, nonchalantly jamming his dagger into Zelena's chest.

Her eyes widened as she hardened up, appearing similar to that of a porcelain doll.

Skylar put her out of her misery as she grabbed her swords and roughly yanked them out of the red-head, making her shatter into pieces.

At that particular moment, they all heard a baby cry, rather loudly.

Skylar pushed past both Peter and Gold as she entered the delivery room, smiling at Snow and Charming, who simply looked back at her nervously.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you two lose another baby. And I meant it."

Snow paused, eyebrows furrowing, "Does that mean…"

Skylar nodded, "Ding dong, the witch is dead."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Skylar sat in a booth next to Peter, across from Henry as the couple told another one of their pranking Felix stories.<p>

"…And she nearly hit him in the head," Peter finished.

Skylar shook her head with a laugh, "Because someone scared me. Which doesn't happen often."

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention just for a moment?" Charming suddenly asked, standing up next to Snow.

Skylar curled into Peter's side, lacing their fingers together as Charming continued, "This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved every one of us. Who we loved and he loved back."

"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son… Prince Neal," Snow finished.

Skylar smiled at that, leaning her head on Peter's shoulder, before he kissed her head in response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!<strong>

**How'd you all like that ending? I'm sorry, but after watching Zelena again, I just had to kill her early. She annoyed the crud out of me. **

**Anyways, I watched the premiere of Season 4 of OUAT, and have decided what I'm going to do. I made this decision on what everyone wanted and what I felt I needed. **

**I'm going to tie up loose ends and end Echo at the end of Season 3 (after I do the wedding). Then I'm going to take about a month break (maybe less) and start a prequel (if you don't know what a prequel is, it means a "story or movie containing events that precede those of an existing work.") It is going to be before Rae is Evil Rae Hood, and it's going to start the day after she wakes up in Neverland after Peter saved her. It's going to be the story of how they fell in love. I'll put a message up here to tell you all that it's up, and then we can all obsess over the prequel and adorableness of Pae together.**

**WARNING: there shall be a lot of fluff. A lot of it. (No, it's not going to be rated M my little deviants).**

**Anyway, I hope everyone is happy with this. Because technically I'm not ending Echo. The only downside though, is that if I do the prequel... I can't do _Distance_ at the same time. I usually mix things up in my brain with two different stories from the same fandom, then I get stressed- then life is not pretty for anyone in my household.**

***SPOILERS AHEAD***

**BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE SEASON FOUR PREMIERE HERE!?**

**ROBIN IS SUCH AN ASSHAT (please excuse my language). I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT TO REGINA. I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW MANY TIMES I MENTALLY KILLED MARIAN IN MY HEAD WITH RAE. I MEAN SHE'S SO ANNOYING AND MEAN TO REGINA, AND I FEEL THE MORE I WATCH EMMA BE AN INTERFERENCE IN REGINA'S LIFE, I'M GONNA SCREAM. **

**But Elsa is really awesome. Okay? Okay. I do wish that they had an Olaf though... I love Olaf.**

***SPOILERS OVER***

**Anyways, yeah. My rant is done. I hope you all like my idea, and please review on what you think. Pretty please. *puppy dog face***

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	69. Bows and Magic

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey hey<em>  
><em>If hate is poison then loves the cure<em>  
><em>And it's you that drives the demons from my door<em>  
><em>When they got me cornered<em>  
><em>Close to giving in<em>  
><em>Oh, I feel you round me like a second skin<em>

_This world's a war zone_  
><em>But I've got a shield<em>  
><em>And I won't surrender<em>  
><em>'Cause your love feels<em>  
><em>Like an army of angels<em>  
><em>Like an army of angels<em>  
><em>Like an army of angels<em>  
><em>Like an army of angels<em>

_Through the flames and the fire I will go_  
><em>'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone<em>  
><em>Through the flames and the fire I will go<em>  
><em>'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone<em>

- The Script,_ Army of Angels_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69- Bows and Magic<strong>

"I hate you," Skylar informed the lot as she was dragged into a dress shop. Emma, who was pulling the teenager, stopped and heaved breaths of air into her lungs as Snow rolled Neal in his stroller behind them.

Ruby, Charming, Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, and Belle all followed the aforementioned four.

The only man of royalty paused as he asked, "What am I doing here again?"

"You're the only one with enough muscle to get Skylar to talk to anyone," Emma pointed out.

Charming shrugged, agreeing with his daughter, "You have a point."

The man was about to take a step towards the teenager when a glare from Skylar made him stop as she growled out, "Take another step and you die, Charming."

He gulped and immediately took a step backwards, saying, "I'll be with Hook at the diner."

"Take Neal," Snow ordered, pushing the stroller towards her husband, who nodded before leaving with the baby boy.

Robin wrapped an arm around his twin sister, "Rae, this is going to be your happy day. You're finally getting married to Peter. See this as a good thing!"

"Since when is shopping a good thing?" Skylar asked as she turned her glare onto her brother.

Robin stepped back, raising his hands in an 'INNOCENT' motion, "I don't even know what shopping is. Don't get mad at me."

"Oh fuck off, Robin!" Skylar snapped.

Snow gently placed her hand down upon the archer's shoulder, "Rae, if you don't find anything after a couple of dresses, we can go. Okay?" Skylar crossed her arms as she continued to scowl, which only made Snow smile, "I'll get you a coffee afterwards…"

Skylar was quick to agree, "Where's the torture start?"

* * *

><p>"I hate my life. I hate it. I was happier when I was dead!" They all heard Skylar hiss as she stepped out of the dressing room in a gigantic, poufy, white princess dress.<p>

Emma and Snow snickered while Robin hid Roland's eyes and Henry and Belle's mouths dropped open in shock. Regina, however, simply stared at her in pure horror.

Regina quickly got up, "Alright, go change out of that monstrosity and I'll be there in a few with a couple of dresses that you'll actually like since this woman," Regina looked at the woman who was helping them, "Can't find anything that suits you."

Skylar high-tailed it back into the dressing room as Regina looked around the shop for an appropriate dress for the archer.

The teenager was in the middle of prying the dress off of herself when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up, asking, "What?"

"I take it you're not having a good time?" Peter questioned his fiancé with a chuckle.

Skylar sighed and sat in a chair that was in the room, "I hate it. I hate all of this. I just want to get married to you and that be it."

"Well, you know that's not how it works. You have a lot of people who want to see you in a gorgeous dress, being a gorgeous bride, and honestly… I want to show you off as my wife to the whole town," Peter confessed.

Skylar sighed again, "Only for you."

"I love you, Rae. Keep your head up. I'm about to go to the diner to taste test different cake flavors-"

Skylar cut him off, saying, "-You'll love Coffee Cake. I promise."

"I bet I will. I love you," Peter murmured before he hung up.

Skylar sighed once more she, too, hung up her phone before the brunette stood up and continued to pry the dress off.

Regina came in about five minutes later, holding two different dress bags.

She shook her head at the mess Skylar was making of the dress — she still hasn't gotten it off — and snapped her fingers, making the dress come straight off and magically be in a bag.

Skylar paused, glancing down at her body, "You used magic on the dress… not me. Oh thank goodness."

Regina rolled her eyes at that and handed the two bags in her arms to Skylar before she smiled at the girl and left the room.

Skylar hung the two up on racks and carefully started trying one on.

After about five minutes, Skylar huffed and blew hair out of her face as she glanced upwards into the mirror and almost immediately gasped.

She smiled and looked at the black top where it seemed vines appeared to be growing out, and then roses were on the end of the branches. The vines were around the edges of the dress, and there was a lot of the rose vines that looked like they were climbing her dress from the ground up on the ground up.

Skylar picked up the dress and walked out of the dressing room towards the waiting room, where everyone was waiting.

As soon as she walked out to where they could all see her, Skylar hid a blush and simply got up and stood on the platform. She dropped the dress and as she looked up, she saw Emma, Bella, and Regina smiling, Henry grinning, Roland giggling, Robin nodding with a grin, and Snow crying.

"Snow, don't cry!" Skylar begged as she looked down at the black-haired woman who she had considered a mother for so long.

Snow sniffled, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You look so gorgeous, and that dress just screams _you_."

"What do you think?" Robin asked his little sister, having already decided that he loved the dress.

Skylar smiled as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror, "I love it."

"Then it's settled. You're getting it. I think five dresses is enough to try on," Regina informed her as she stood up.

Skylar paused, "Hold on."

She looked down and grabbed the price tag that was on the side of the dress, and nearly gasped as she saw the five-digit number.

Her hand was pulled away though, as Belle held up a card that was gold. She smiled and said, "Don't worry. Rumple gave me this before I left and said to let you buy whatever dress you wanted."

"Wait… what?" Skylar asked, completely confused.

Regina smiled, "Rae, you're just a teenager in this world. You don't have a job, you don't have any money- you don't even have a house."

"That's why we're giving you it," Snow continued with a grin as she stood next to Regina.

Skylar paused again, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Gold bought you and Peter a house last week, and he's paying for the whole wedding. He calls it "making it up to Peter"," Emma explained.

Henry nodded and stood up on the platform next to Skylar, and added, "And my Mom and I got you a job with Peter at a new shop in town."

"There's a new shop in town?" Skylar asked, getting more and more confused and flattered by the second.

Regina handed Skylar a pair of keys and said, "An early wedding present."

"It's called Bows and Magic," Henry informed her with a wide grin.

Skylar paused once more, "Why are you all doing this for me?"

"Because Rae… out of everyone, you're the one who deserves a happy ending the most. Now it's your time to get one. And we're all going to make sure it happens," Snow informed her friend with a smile.

Skylar smiled back, "I love you guys."

Then, she pulled them all in for a hug.

But after a second, she had to ask, "Okay, who smells like burnt forest? Or is that me? I can never tell anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two more chapters. <strong>**But one of them is super long, I promise.**

**What do you all think about Rae and Peter's new store? And what about how everyone's treating Rae? Hmm? Do you think Gold is going to try and patch things up with Peter? Questions... Questions...**

**By the way, I know you all aren't happy with me about ending Echo, but that doesn't mean you have to stop talking or reading the rest of the story. I miss your reviews and views. They make me smile, seeing just as many people love Rae as I do.**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**P.S.S All of Rae and Peter's wedding things are on my profile page as always :)**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	70. I Don't Have A Choice, Do I?

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kisses like cream,<em>**  
><strong><em>Her walk is so mean<em>**  
><strong><em>And every jaw drop<em>**  
><strong><em>When she's in those jeans,<em>**  
><strong><em>Alright (alright)<em>**

**_I don't exist_**  
><strong><em>If I don't have her<em>**  
><strong><em>The sun doesn't shine,<em>**  
><strong><em>The world doesn't turn,<em>**  
><strong><em>Alright (alright)<em>**

**- One Direction,_ Steal My Girl_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70- I Don't Have A Choice, Do I?<strong>

"Sky, you have to have a bachelorette party!" Ruby insisted, eyes on the archer.

Skylar simply shot the werewolf a glare, sipping on her cup of coffee as she replied, "I don't need one. Nor do I want one."

"You need one," Emma informed the brunette, leaning on the counter beside her.

Skylar gritted her teeth together and stood up, but before she could get to the front door, Regina appeared in front of it in a puff of purple smoke.

She groaned, "I have no choice in this, do I?"

"No," the brunette heard someone say, and she glanced to her right to see all of the fairies - including Mother Superior - Snow, Tinkerbell, and Belle.

Skylar sighed before she went and sat back down at her previous spot at the counter, saying, "Give me more coffee, then."

* * *

><p>"So… where are we going again?" Peter asked as he was pulled by Robin and Charming into a bar labeled as, "The Rabbit Hole".<p>

""The Rabbit Hole"? What are you two getting me into?" Peter questioned as he looked between the two men.

They both smirked at each other, and held out their hands, saying, "Your bachelor party!"

Peter looked around the bar at all the different men, seeing only a few that he knew - Whale, Hook, Gold, the Merry Men, and Henry. He glanced back at Charming, saying, "What's a bachelor party?"

Robin and Charming looked at each other again and sighed.

* * *

><p>Skylar looked at the sparkly, silver, plastic crown in horror as she quickly removed it from upon her head where Ruby had previously placed it.<p>

Snow laughed at the look on the brunette's face, "I told them you wouldn't go for it, but they all insisted."

She shook her head and turned around to lean against the counter, ignoring how everyone else was pushing the tables to the sides of the room so that they had room to dance. Personally, Skylar hated the idea, but Ruby had insisted.

"I hate this," she muttered, taking another cup of coffee from Snow.

"I know, but you need one-"

Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-How do I "need" one? I didn't enjoy being single. It was very boring and I missed Peter the whole time."

"Good point, but this is the last time you'll ever be able to enjoy a night out with us girls and not have to worry about kids messing your plans up or anything," Emma said as she approached the pair.

Skylar sighed, "Emma, I won't even be able to have that choice."

"Why's that?" Snow asked.

The brunette sighed again, "By how many times Peter and I have tried… I've never been able to conceive. And Whale told me why when three years ago."

"Why?" questioned Snow.

"I'm infertile. I can't have kids."

"Oh Rae…" Snow began, only to quickly get cut off by Skylar, as she said:

"-Don't, Snow. It's not like I would be a good mother anyways."

* * *

><p>"So this is a bachelor party?" Peter asked, looking around at all the men playing pool, drinking, or eating.<p>

"Well they're supposed to be more exciting than this," Robin pointed out as he drank more of his beer.

Charming nodded at that, "Yes. Lots more exciting."

Peter sighed, "Was Rae dragged into one of these too?"

Charming looked down at his watch, contemplating something, "Yeah… about an hour ago, actually."

He sighed once more, "Well at least I'm not alone."

* * *

><p>"This is so awkward," Skylar muttered as she sipped on her coffee, watching some fairies attempt to dance to a Miley Cyrus song in the previously cleared space.<p>

"And disturbing," Ruby agreed, standing next to the teenager.

Skylar shook her head as she saw Snow start to dance with Emma and Regina, saying, "No. I can't watch this anymore."

She walked out of the diner and into the bathroom where she proceeded to lock the door and sit on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

* * *

><p>Peter sat on the counter as he watched all the men in the bar crowd around a pool table, watching Charming and Hook play a game.<p>

Hook had said that if he lost, he would stay away from Emma, but Charming said that if he lost, Hook could ask Emma out.

It was a very tense game, and everyone wanted to watch.

Except Peter, that is.

He slowly stood up and quietly walked out of the bar, heading towards the diner.

Peter was almost at the middle of town when he saw someone running towards him. He stopped and tilted his head to the right before a body knocked into his.

* * *

><p>Skylar was pacing. She could still hear the sounds of stupid songs playing, laughing, and the dart board being hit as she paced.<p>

She was trying to figure a way out of the bathroom and out of the diner.

There was a window in the bathroom, but Skylar was way too short to reach it.

After another minute of pacing, Skylar rolled her eyes, "Duh, Rae. Duh."

Skylar proceeded to stand on top of the toilet, gripping the sides of the window where she proceeded to use her superior upper arm strength to lift herself onto the ledge and out of the aforementioned window.

"Oh crap!" Skylar yelped as she face-planted straight into the ground. She sat up after a second, muttering, "Okay, not my smoothest moment, I admit."

The archer followed the performance by standing up, immediately running down the street until she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her, which made her run faster.

She grinned, but as she hit Peter, he gripped her tightly and Skylar smiled widely as she looked up at him.

Peter sighed, "Love, don't do that."

"Sorry, I can't help it," Skylar replied with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter smiled and kissed her softly, saying, "I heard you got roped into a bachelor party too?"

"Bachelorette for girls, babe," Skylar informed him as the two started walking again.

The green-eyed boy shrugged, "Whatever."

Skylar smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Let's go home."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Skylar asked, pointing at the computer screen.<p>

Peter shook his head, "No."

They were trying to decide on colors for the rooms at the new house that Gold had bought them.

"You have to decide on something!" Skylar pouted, rolling on top of her fiancé.

Peter brushed her hair out of her face as she propped her arms up on his naked chest and continued to pout.

"How did I get someone as perfect as you?" The green-eyed boy questioned as he trailed his hand up and down Skylar's back.

Skylar shrugged, running her hands through his hair, "Luck, I suppose."

"Had to be," Peter said as he took one of her hands and kissed it. Skylar smiled at him and snuggled into his chest as he traced the tattoo on her side.

"I'm never letting you leave my side again," Peter informed her as he pulled the brunette closer to him. She smiled, content, kissing him softly.

Peter smiled and sat up, gripping Skylar's thighs tightly. The archer wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and before she could say anything about the sudden movement, Peter kissed her.

Skylar melted and let her hands slide to Peter's shoulders as she got on her knees and kissed him harder. Peter grinned and pulled Skylar's shirt off, but before their lips could connect again, there was a knock on the door and a voice saying, "Rae… Peter… the wedding is tomorrow… you two kind of have to leave the bedroom at some point…"

Peter shifted towards the door, his hand shooting out to make Skylar's dresser move in front of the door, and something seemed to... coat the room.

Skylar paused, momentarily confused, "What was that?"

"A sound barrier. So we won't hear them… and they can't hear us," Peter said before he kissed his fiancé once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They're adorable, aren't they?<strong>

**I had this super long author's note, but it got deleted and I'm sad because it's gone, but I'm gonna try and attempt to rewrite it...**

**Here we go.**

**Guys, this is the seventieth chapter. You guys have stuck with me and my craziness- and Rae's- for this long. *sniffle* I'm very touched that you all love this story that much.**

**But one bad thing about this being the seventieth chapter...**

**There's only one chapter left.**

***Cries loudly* But we will get through this because remember- there is a prequel coming. I promise.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter, and enjoyed the fluffiness- there will be a lot of that in the last chapter.**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**P.S.S. Someone asked what Rae and Peter's wedding theme was (I'm sorry I can't remember that username, but I'm dead tired) but the theme is just a black and white wedding theme.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	71. Happily Ever After

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I have died every day waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

**- Christina Perri, _A Thousand Years_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71- Happily Ever After<strong>

"Rae… Rae... Rae, WAKE UP!" Snow yelled, finally getting fed up as she shoved the teenager off of the queen sized bed.

Skylar sat up, her face automatically changing into a glare as she stared at the women standing in her room, "What the _hell_ do you want? I was sleeping!"

"It's your wedding day, Skylar. You have to get dressed," Emma informed the brunette, crossing her arms over her chest.

Skylar paused for a moment, taking in what the blonde had said. Slowly, she paled, "I'm getting married… to Peter… today. Oh my gosh."

"Rae… you okay?" Belle asked quietly, approaching the archer.

Skylar didn't respond, instead choosing to stare at a picture that she had taken of her and Peter about a week previous, which was resting on the side table next to their bed.

Peter had his arms wrapped around her waist as his head was on her shoulder. She was curled into his arms as she held up the camera to face them.

Skylar momentarily paused before she shot up from the floor, "What time is it?"

"Eleven," Henry informed her, standing between both of his mother's.

Skylar stared, "_WHAT_!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!? I have to take a shower, shave my legs, dry my hair, do my makeup, and then make sure all of _you_ are perfect-"

Snow quickly tried to interrupt, "-Rae, calm down-"

But the teenager didn't seem to hear her, for she continued, "-And then I have to call Peter and make sure that everything is done. Then I need to check the cake, and then the venue, and oh my _gosh_ - the wedding starts at two and there's so much to do! I can't breathe!"

Henry walked up the brunette who was, in all honesty, like a sister to him, before he somewhat roughly shaked her shoulders, "Sky, snap out of it! More than half of that is already done!"

"Wait… what?" Skylar questioned, her hands moving to grab his elbows.

Regina smiled, "Everyone in town is coming to the "great Rae Hood's wedding". Meaning that the cake was done by Granny, the venue was perfected by Ruby, Henry is going to leave here and go help Charming and Hook get Peter ready, and all _you_ need to worry about is taking a shower, shaving your legs, and getting dressed."

Skylar slouched into the chair she had got into at some point, before saying, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Everyone in the room simply giggled, watching as the door slammed shut behind the archer, who had rushed into the bathroom, moments before the heard a loud scream of annoyance.

Snow grinned, "That's her way of saying thank you."

* * *

><p>Robin entered Snow's apartment, Roland inches behind him, just as Regina was putting the final touches on Skylar's hair.<p>

The archer hadn't gotten dressed yet, but she was surprisingly calm as she leaned forwards in her seat, playing Call of Duty whilst Snow was finishing painting the teenager's toenails and Regina was doing her hair.

"Rae, stop moving your toes!" Snow snapped, glaring up at the teenager.

Skylar's gaze didn't waver from the TV, showing no signs of hearing as her fingers continued moving rapidly on her controller.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Rae, are you listening to me?"

"Your whining isn't worth listening to. I hear it every day, why would today be any different than normal?" Skylar responded with a smirk.

Snow sighed, "I'm done. You'll only have half of your toes painted because you keep clenching them, but that's not my fault."

"In a way it is," Skylar snickered as she won the level she was on, leaning back on her chair in satisfaction.

Regina, on the other hand, smiled, "There you go. Your hair is all done."

Skylar sat up and walked into the bathroom, immediately twisting around to look at her hair. She grinned, "It's perfect, Regina. Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure. Now it's time to get you into that dress of yours," Regina said as Robin set Roland down on the couch.

Snow immediately smiled at the little boy before she grabbed Skylar's wedding dress, and walked over to the archer, who was staring at the heels that Emma was showing her in horror.

"I'm not wearing those," Skylar informed her with a rapid shake of her head, crossing her arms over her chest in denial, "I'd rather die again."

"You have to!" Belle pleaded.

Skylar gritted her teeth, "Is this my wedding or all of yours?"

"We just want you to enjoy your wedding," Emma informed her softly.

Skylar raised her eyebrows, "Good, then you'll let me wear my sneakers."

"I'll make you a deal then. If you wear these shoes during the ceremony, then you can wear whatever shoes you want during the reception," Emma bargained with a smirk.

Skylar grinned, "I'm going to say yes for two reasons. The first one is to humor you because you think you _actually_ have a say in the matter of what I wear, and the second reason is just to shut you all up."

"Just put the shoes on," Emma snapped, now glaring, as she shoved the heels into the archer's hands.

Skylar smirked and walked into the bathroom once more, Snow following behind her as she held the dress.

* * *

><p>"I can't breathe," Skylar said as she looked in the mirror in the back room of the only church in town.<p>

The teenager turned around and looked at her twin, "Robin, I can't do this. I-I don't get married. I'm Rae Hood; I don't _do_ commitment!"

"Rae, you've been in love with Peter for over 400 years. You two were meant to be together," Robin informed her softly, rubbing his sister's arms in comfort.

Skylar sighed, "I'm just so scared. What if we get taken away from each other again, but this time something bad happens and one of us dies? We will never see each other again, and I don't think I can do that, Robin."

Robin grabbed Skylar's shoulders, "Rae, you are my little sister," Skylar huffed, yet Robin continued, "I love you. I may not like Peter that much, but there is no denying the feelings you two share for each other are real. He would do _anything_ for you, and you would do the same for him. You've literally crossed realms for each other and _never_ gave up, always believing that you two would find each other again, and you _did_. I've never seen love like that. Ever."

"I don't do good with mush unless it's Henry or Peter saying it, so what are you trying to tell me?" Skylar informed him with a sigh.

Robin chuckled, "Rae, I may have never actually seen love like your's and Peter's… but love like that _never_ dies. You two were meant for each other. I'm a hundred percent positive of that fact."

Robin was shocked moments later, as Skylar wrapped her arms around him in a hug, saying, "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, Rae."

* * *

><p>"Alright, show time," Charming began, walking over to where his wife (Snow), daughter (Emma), mother-in-law (Regina), and close friend (Skylar) were. He did not, of course, include Hook into the matter, but the pirate was still there, following the prince over to the group.<p>

The archer was standing behind all of them, holding Roland's hand as Robin calmed her down.

"It's time? Oh my gosh…" Skylar murmured, looking like she was about to cry.

Snow turned to face her best friend, "Rae, calm down. You'll be fine. You'll have me, Robin, Charming, Regina, Hook, and Emma up there with you."

Skylar didn't hesitate in saying, "Emma doesn't calm me down, she stresses me out! That didn't help at all!"

"I heard yelling, what's going on?" Belle asked the group as she walked in, hand-in-hand with Gold.

The man seemed rather shocked at the archer's appearance, saying, "You look beautiful, Rae."

"Aren't you supposed to be up front with Peter? I feel like I'm about to die of a heart attack again," Skylar asked, taking in quick breaths of air.

Regina sighed, "This calls for drastic measures. I'll be back." She then walked away from the group, and then out of sight, making Skylar freak out more.

"Sky, breathe!" Henry pleaded, running into the room.

Skylar sighed, "I can't!"

"Yes you can, it's a very simple thing to do!" Henry informed her, somewhat (totally) sarcastically.

Skylar paused, but only for a second before she said, "You have been spending _way_ too much time with me if you've been able to pick up on my sarcasm."

"We already knew that," Emma commented, making Skylar give her a glare.

Charming looked at Emma, somewhat helplessly, "Emma, you're not helping the situation."

"She never does," Skylar added with a wide smirk.

Hook quickly took Emma out of the room before she could say anything else to the anxiety ridden teenager.

"Rae, come with me," Regina began as she walked back into the room.

Skylar seemed hesitant, but followed the Queen as they walked down the hall.

After a few turns down different hallways, Regina opened a door, "Go in."

Skylar walked in, doing as she was told, but ultimately confused. That isn't last long, though, as her mouth dropped open, one word escaping her, "Peter!"

The aforementioned boy turned and smiled at his wife-to-be, saying, "Rae."

She walked over to him and he smiled, pulling her into a hug, "I heard you were freaking out."

"Maybe a little…" Skylar admitted.

Peter smiled at her, "I doubt that. I know you when you freak out, and when you say a little it's usually a lot."

"Okay, _maybe_ it was a lot. But you can't blame me. I'm scared," Skylar informed him, looking down at her feet.

Peter placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her head back up so their eyes would meet, "You don't need to be scared, love. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

"You were right beside me when I was taken away from you too," Skylar replied with tears in her eyes.

Peter brushed them away, saying, "And I made the mistake of not grabbing you quick enough. I will never make that mistake again."

Skylar smiled and leaned her forehead against his, "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Rae. Now shall we go get married?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"You ready, little man?" Skylar asked, fixing Roland's tie.<p>

She was squatted down in front of the toddler, readjusting certain things before he went out in front of the entire town to put rose petals down upon the ground.

"Yes, Aunt Rae," Roland said in his little voice, smiling at his Aunt.

Skylar smiled, "Good, I'm glad. Regina is going to hold your hand as you do the petals since you're nervous. Is that okay with you?"

Roland nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! But what about you and daddy?"

"We'll be right behind you, now go take Regina's hand and when she says so, you're going to throw the petals on the ground. Okay?" Skylar explained with a smile as Regina walked over to the pair.

Roland nodded eagerly and took Regina's hand, saying, "You'll be right behind me, Aunt Rae?"

"Of course."

Roland smiled and held Regina's hand even tighter as Snow and Charming went out together. Then Hook and Emma. Then the bride music started, and Skylar looped her arm with Robin's as Roland and Regina started walking through the doors.

"Don't let me run," Skylar pleaded softly, just before they started walking.

Robin smiled, "I'd never let you do such a thing, Rae."

"You have before," Skylar reminded him with a small laugh as they walked through the doors.

Skylar gripped her bouquet tightly as everyone stood up. She gulped and looked around nervously, but as soon as she saw Peter she calmed down.

He was grinning, his hands crossed in front of him as he looked at his bride. He was wearing the normal black suit with a bow tie, but his hair was normal and not slicked back (per Skylar's request).

To his right was Charming, and then Hook. Robin would eventually stand in front of Charming when they got up there, for Robin was Peter's best man.

When Skylar and Robin got to Peter, Robin gave Peter a glare, but handed his sister over to him as he took his place behind the groom.

Gold was going to be doing the ceremony as no one else knew someone who would be able that wasn't already in the wedding party.

As Gold started talking, Skylar and Peter's fingers intertwined as they looked at each other. As they listened to Gold started the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to day to witness the glorious union of Rae Hood and Peter Pan…"

* * *

><p>"Oh Rae, it was beautiful!" Snow sobbed, hugging Skylar tightly.<p>

The archer, surprised by the hug, released Peter's hand and patted her best friend on the back, "Um… thanks, Snow, but, uh… why are you crying?"

"She found it very sweet," Emma informed her as she pried her mother off of the brunette.

Skylar nodded and laced her hand with Peter's again as they both headed towards a limo that was waiting with a chauffeur to drive them to the reception.

As they got in the car, Skylar sighed and leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, before he kissed her on the head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, my feet hurt," Skylar stated before she kicked her heels off.

Peter laughed and reached under the seat, pulling out a pair of his wife's converse before handing them to her.

Skylar looked at Peter with wide eyes and kissed him roughly before taking the shoes.

Peter couldn't help but laugh as he saw the look of happiness on her face.

She slid the shoes on and grabbed Peter's jacket, pulling him close to her. He couldn't help but smirk as she said, "You look hot in this suit…"

"Oh do I?" Peter asked as he leaned over his wife.

Skylar nodded, "Yeah, but you'd look better with it off."

"I think I can take care of that."

* * *

><p>"Why are you thirty minutes late?" Snow asked, crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

Peter got out of the limo and helped Skylar out, but as Snow saw the state of her hair, she shook her head in disbelief, "You two didn't."

"Okay Snow. We didn't," Skylar agreed with a wide grin, wrapping her arms around Peter's waist.

Snow shook her head, "That's what the honeymoon is for."

"We started early," Peter replied with a smirk.

Snow simply rolled her eyes and walked into the town hall, the newly married couple following her.

"Okay, I have a toast to make," Charming began as he stood up.

Skylar groaned, "No, Charming. Sit down!"

Charming shook his head, "I'm going to ignore the bride and continue," The crowd laughed, "Rae has been my best friend for... well it's been a long time," The crowd laughed again, "She helped me find my wife, and gave my daughter a hard time when I didn't know she was my daughter," The crowd laughed, "She's the most sarcastic, smart-assed person I've ever known… but I love her," The crowd awed, "So Peter, if you hurt her- I will kill you."

Peter laughed at this, his arm wrapping around Skylar's waist as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Snow took this as an opportunity to stand up, "Okay it's my turn now," Skylar groaned, but that didn't stop Snow, "Shut up, Rae."

Skylar stuck her tongue out at the black-haired woman and Snow ignored her, saying, "Rae Hood is the most devious, smart-mouthed, idiotic seventeen year old _ever_. Now she's not really seventeen, but she doesn't act like her 400-year-old self," Skylar simply shrugged in response, "She helped me when I needed it. She taught me how to survive. Right after she lost the love of her life, so honestly, I was surprised she didn't cut off my head or shoot an arrow into my brain-"

Skylar cut her off, saying, "-I would've saved myself a lot of broken fingers if I had."

The crowd laughed as Snow rolled her eyes, "Shush, Rae. I'm trying to give a speech. Anyways, Rae is a stubborn person. She rarely likes people, much less love them. So, if she loves Peter, I guess I'll just have to trust her like she trusted me when she took me in. But Peter, if you break her heart, I _will_ make sure I put Rae's training to use."

Peter laughed somewhat nervously, so Skylar kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her, and the archer laced their fingers together.

Then Robin stood up.

"I take it we're all doing speeches, so I guess I'm next then," Robin began. Skylar chuckled as her brother continued, "Now I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I will try my best… Rae, you're my little sister. Peter protected you and loved you when I didn't, so I thank him for that. But as everyone else said Peter- I will kill you if you hurt her."

Robin sat down again, and Skylar smiled.

The speeches went on like that for another half hour as everyone said their opinions on the new couple.

But Skylar's favorite speech had to of been Henry and Roland's.

"Rae, we love you!" They had both yelled into the microphone together, making Skylar laugh before she stood up and hugged them both.

Roland sat himself in Skylar's lap for the rest of the speeches as Henry went and sat back in his seat that was directly next to Skylar's as Peter was on her other side.

After that had happened, they were called up for their first dance as husband and wife.

Skylar and Peter had both stood up and got on the dance floor together, the archer immediately wrapping an arm around her husband's neck as she placed her hand in his. Peter follow this by putting his hand on her waist, and then music started.

Skylar smiled as she heard the song choice, which only grew as Peter said, "Well this song surely fits," he finished the sentence by twirling her around.

The archer nodded in agreement, "It does. That's why I asked for it."

"I love you, Rae Hood. I always will," Peter informed her as he pulled his wife closer to him.

Rae smiled, "I love you too, Peter Pan."

"You're mine."

"I'm yours."

And Rae Hood finally got her happily ever after.

"_Once in a while,_

_Right in the middle of an ordinary life,_

_Love gives us a fairy tale."_

_**~ Anonymous ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY IT'S OFFICIAL. I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW. <strong>**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER *sobs loudly*.**

**I'm gonna miss writing this and obsessively watching the episodes and crying at different parts of laughter or sadness. Oh my... BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS. I talked to a few of my good awesome friends who read Echo, and I asked them if they would like a short story/alternate ending kinda thing that shows Rae actually being able to get pregnant. It would show the pregnancy and it'd be funny.**

**But I'm still going to do the prequel. It'll just be an in-between kinda thing. I'll have it up in a few days, but for right now we are going to sob at the fact that Rae and Peter are now ending this chapter of their story. (Haha, see what I did there? End this chapter and- nevermind, I'm a dork.)**

**But I love every single one of you who has stuck by Rae/Skylar through the First, Second, and Third season of her sarcasm, smart-assedness (that's probably not a word but who cares), and her heartbreak of missing Peter, her dying, and then- well everything in-between the main things that I just typed up to the sentence.**

**71 chapters and over 300,000 words and I love you all for sticking by my dorky weirdness and family drama.**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**P.S.S. I made a tumblr for everything Rae Hood. The username is raehood. I will post random covers that I never used on here, and I will answer any questions anyone has. So there ya go.**

**P.S.S.S. Once again, thank you all for sticking around with me for this long, and if you just joined the Rae Hood sarcasm train, I'm glad that you liked the cruddy summary enough to actually click on the link. I shall post a message when the short story thingy is up.**

**And for the last time *sobs loudly again* Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
